Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows
by bbqberticus
Summary: During what should have been a routine guild job recovering stolen items for Fortune's Market, Estelle stumbles upon a catastrophe over 1,000 years in the making. In a world without blastia, Brave Vesperia must find a way to stop the unstoppable before the world is eternally drowned in darkness. (One year after the events of the game. YurixEstelle)
1. Prologue

I'm a little late to the Vesperia party, but I recently got Radiant Mythology 3 (PSP) and ToV (PS3). I'm addicted again. I figured it's time to write something for it. I haven't written in ages, though, and have no intention of being a pro author. If you can enjoy this, that's cool. If not, that's cool too. It's really just for my own enjoyment... but if you can enjoy it with me, that's all the better~ You're welcome along for the adventure!

Shippers be warned: YurixEstelle is strongly present.

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **PROLOGUE**

Everything happened in slow motion. Yuri and the others were too far away. There was too little time. Even so, Yuri ran. And though he was not aware of it at the moment, the others were only a split second behind him. The barrier was crumbling, and there was nothing standing in their way anymore.

Nothing except distance.

"Don't do it!" Yuri screamed.

It all felt surreal and as if he had no control over his own body. He found himself unable to think, unable to breathe. All he could do was run.

"I'm sorry," Estelle said, tears running down her cheeks. She offered one last smile to her friends… to her family. "Please don't let it trouble you."

Yuri lunged forward and stretched out his hand in desperation. He was yelling, and everyone behind him was yelling.

It was just too far.

The princess steadied the blade of her sword at her chest, aiming for her heart. And then, in one swift motion and with a sad smile on her face, she ran herself through.


	2. A Journey Begins

Onward! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this little tale of mine. I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it~~

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 01 - A Journey Begins**

"Stop right there, criminal!"

These were the words shouted before a stack of weapons and numerous boxes came crashing down. A bewildered knight stepped back and watched as a dog with blue fur equipped with a dagger and tobacco pipe leaped into the pile barking and howling. The critter was buried momentarily beneath boxes before reappearing with a cloth held fast between his teeth.

"Way to go, Repede!" shouted a pink-haired young woman.

Princess Estellise Sidos Heurassein, better known to her friends as Estelle, pointed her rapier at the pile as her canine companion, Repede, dragged a man out of it by the back of his shirt. Estelle had only just cornered the man and sent him staggering with a quick attack, leading to his collapse and ultimate capture. Repede shook the man a bit before tossing him into a pile on the dusty ground of Heliord.

"This is the end of the line!" Estelle shouted, forcefully.

The man flopped down on his bottom, supporting his weight with his arms stretched out behind him. He scarcely began to look around for a means of escape before Repede growled into his ear. At this point, the man flopped over and sheltered his head, quivering.

"Please stop! I'll give back all the things I've stolen! I'll even tell where we've hidden everything else!" cried the man, groveling. Repede barked again for good measure, and so the man added, "Please don't eat me!"

Estelle smiled with relief, lowering her weapon and her shield.

"This is the right thing to do," she said with a nod. "We appreciate your cooperation."

"Like hell," murmured the apprehended villain quietly.

In a flash, he flew to his feet, throwing a handful of dust at the canine standing guard over him. Estelle gasped in surprise and lifted her sword again and prepared to engage him, but the escapee turned and ran in the opposite direction, attempting to avoid her altogether.

"W-wait!" Estelle shouted, beginning her pursuit.

The fleeing criminal had taken only a few steps and was about to round a tent when an arm caught him. In one swift motion, said arm flipped the man through the air and dropped him onto his back in the dirt. The escapee looked up in shock, startled and having had the wind knocked out of him.

Standing over him was a young man with long, raven hair. Yuri Lowell looked down at the man with a dull expression, resting his sword on his shoulder very casually.

"What is it with you guys? You all run," Yuri grumbled, looking off to the side in annoyance. "At least put up a fight or something!"

Estelle stepped over, looking down at the criminal. Repede was only a moment behind her. The trio all leaned over the captured criminal, their shadows falling over him while their bodies gave him nowhere else to turn. Estelle's expression was fierce, Yuri was grinning, and Repede began to growl.

"Now! About that base of operations you spoke about," Estelle began, furrowing her brow.

"It'd save us a lot of trouble if you told us everything," Yuri said, tipping his head to the side. His expression shifted to concern. "We've spent so much time chasing after you that Repede hasn't eaten in a while. There's no telling what he might do now."

At this, Repede growled again, snapped his teeth, and deposited a fair amount of drool on the criminal's face.

"P-PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" screeched their victim.

Spectators from all over Heliord were gathering to watch in confusion. The trio remained cluttered around their captured foe, collecting information and stolen goods from him while keeping him properly terrified under Repede's ravenous stare. When they had finished their interrogation, Yuri called for a knight posted nearby to formally apprehend the criminal. When all was said and done, Yuri and Estelle shared a high five, and the trio stepped aside in order to regroup.

"We did it!" Estelle exclaimed, sheathing her sword before clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Another job in the books!" Yuri said, equally pleased. He set a hand on his side. "Good work, team!" Repede barked a few times in celebration, nodding his head at his human companions. Yuri glanced back at Estelle, grinning. "I guess that means we can head back to Dahngrest. Karol and Kaufman must be eager for some good news."

"Oh, I hope we make it in time! There will be a festival held soon!" said Estelle, joyfully. "I wonder what sort of festival they have?"

"I really don't think it'd be a festival you'd like, Estelle," Yuri jested. She looked a bit puzzled by his comment. He added, "And knowing them, I doubt they call it a festival. Party, maybe… Or perhaps a riot?"

"It will be so much fun!" Estelle stated while hurrying off to the elevator that would take them back to the higher levels of Heliord. Yuri and Repede followed at a slower pace.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Yuri said, hanging his head a bit.

He and Repede joined Estelle on the elevator, and then the trio headed for the exit of the city. Estelle walked slightly ahead of them, a skip in her step as she went.

"I'm so glad I came," she said to no one in particular.

"I was surprised when you showed up in Dahngrest," Yuri responded to her. He was smiling and clearly not troubled by her presence. "Were you bored at the castle?"

"Not at all," Estelle said. She turned and faced him, walking backwards with her fingers entwined behind her. The princess smiled at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "It was chaotic and overwhelming. I had to leave." She turned back around and walked straight ahead, her turquoise eyes reflecting the colors of the crystal blue skies. "When everyone is moving so fast, it becomes so easy to miss what matters."

"Is it really okay to leave at a time like that, though?" Yuri asked. Again, he was not complaining. He enjoyed her company and the uniqueness she brought to their travels together.

"I will bring a report to Ioder when I return," she explained.

"Great!" Yuri took a few longer strides forward so that he could walk alongside her. "But speaking of chaos, weren't you planning on moving to Halure to escape that?"

To Yuri's bewilderment, Estelle turned on her heels in frustration, causing the three to stop in their tracks.

"Someone stole it!" she stated, her hands in tight fists at her sides.

"It?" Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"I found the perfect home with a window overlooking Halure's tree," she explained. She then turned away with a look of defeat. "I was so busy tending to business in Zaphias that by the time I arrived to formally claim it, someone else already had."

"You can always escape to the lower quarter if you get desperate," Yuri told her, not quite as broken up as she was over the scenario as she described it. She immediately shifted back to her normal, positive self. Yuri added, "Everyone likes you there, and I'm sure they'd find a way to hide you for a while."

"Thank you," Estelle said, smiling very warmly. "I may very well have to request their assistance if things continue as they are."

"Don't sweat it," Yuri continued walking, and she and Repede hastily joined him. "We have to get back to Dahngrest before this job is officially finished, and you have a party to attend. Enjoy it while you can."

"I definitely will!" Estelle replied. She folded her hands together in front of her, a bright smile on her face. "I wonder if their festival will have music?"

"Probably not the kind you'd like… I'd imagine," Yuri laughed.

Together, the trio set out on the road toward Dahngrest.

* * *

"This is incredible!" exclaimed a bright-eyed princess.

Yuri, Estelle, and Repede arrived in Dahngrest in time for the local festival. The town was bursting with life; food, drinks, and entertainment were abundant. But it was not the standard festival by any stretch of the word. Other towns might have lanterns, but Dahngrest had fireworks. Other towns had snacks, Dahngrest had legs of meat. Other towns had juices, Dahngrest had liquor. Other towns had dancers, Dahngrest had dancing flamethrowers.

Estelle had rushed ahead of her traveling companions upon entering the town. She looked about eagerly, taking in the sights and peculiar smells.

"Oh!"

The princess noted a large crowd in the center of the town, where the sound of music could definitely be heard. With a smile on her face, she veered in that direction, completely oblivious to everything else and to the friends she was leaving behind.

"What's that?" she spoke to no one in particular as she wandered off into the crowd.

"And there she goes," Yuri said with a small smile and a sigh, hand casually placed on his side. He offered Repede a sideways look before taking in their surroundings as well. "This is definitely what I was expecting. Looks like we could have some fun here."

"Yuri!" cried a voice from the crowd in the center of the town.

The swordsman cast his gaze upon the one calling for him. Karol Capel nearly had to fling himself from the crowd as they effectively pushed and shoved him back into the group until he used force to escape. The short brown-haired boy rushed over to Yuri, grinning from ear to ear.

"I just saw Estelle. You guys finished the job, right?"

"100%, Boss," Yuri nodded, greeting the young leader of the guild Brave Vesperia with a warm smile and a high five. "I hope you and the old man took care of business just as well?"

"Yep!" Karol answered. "We got all of Fortune's Market's stolen goods back." The boy hesitated a moment, then looked a bit flustered. "We couldn't find the location of their base or their leader, though…"

"Don't worry. We managed to get that information," Yuri explained. "We can talk to Kaufman about it—"

"Yuri!"

Estelle came rushing back over to them, interrupting their conversation with her jubilant laughter.

"They have a stage with people singing!" she exclaimed.

"And?" Yuri tilted his head to the side, unimpressed.

" _Anyone_ can sing! Not only professional performers!" Estelle explained, cheerfully. "I've never experienced anything like this before!"

She looked back in the direction of the crowd when the current song ended. A new melody began, and together with it began a horrendous sound that could hardly be called singing. The sound caused the crowd to go into an uproar. Yuri, Estelle, and Karol all flinched. Repede laid his head on the ground and covered his ears with his paws.

"What is that?" Yuri groaned.

"W-well… It is certainly unique," Estelle stammered.

The voice hit a high note in a very awful way. All of them flinched, and Yuri went so far as to take a step back.

"It sounds like someone is dying," he added.

"I think that's…" Karol rubbed his head, and then he rushed in the direction of the crowd.

"Karol!" Estelle quickly followed

"Are we actually going over there?" questioned Yuri with a wince.

Yuri followed after his two comrades, and Repede begrudgingly followed behind. Together, the foursome made their way into the crowd.

All around the center of the town, there were vendors of snacks and drinks. The stage was set off to the side, and people cluttered around it, boisterous and actively involved in singing, cheering, and booing. The center of the town was the center of the party.

Yuri looked around curiously before his eyes really settled on the stage, and it took a moment longer before he realized what he was seeing and, unfortunately, hearing.

"I thought it was him…" Karol murmured, rubbing the back of his head.

"Old man!?" Yuri exclaimed.

Sure enough, belting out a song on the stage was none other than Raven, clad in his standard purple coat with his hair tied up in a mess. The oldest member of their team and apparently least respectable member had no shame in spinning and twirling on the stage, winking now and again at a group of young women standing nearby.

"He looks like he's having fun," Estelle commented.

Raven hit another high note. Yuri, Estelle, and Karol all flinched. The crowd once again went into an uproar. This time, however, it was easier to see that they were laughing and singing along. There was no shortage of drinks in this festival, and it was safe to assume Raven may have actually sounded good to the crowd at their level of intoxication.

"I can't watch this," Yuri flinched, turning his head away from the stage. "Karol, we have to kick him out of the guild."

"I-it's not that bad…" Karol grimaced and then turned away from the stage altogether. "There were some pretty girls on stage before. Those ones he keeps looking at. He's trying to impress them."

"It looks fun! I want to try it!" Estelle stated, cheerfully.

All at once, the music stopped. Raven casually fell off the stage into the arms of the women waiting below. And to everyone's surprise, they caught him and swooned over him, impressed by his display. Karol rubbed the back of his head again.

"I… think I should take care of that," he mumbled. "He had a lot to drink, so…"

Karol took a few small steps, hesitating and contemplating his best course of action, and then he scampered through the crowd to rescue the elder guild member. If, in fact, he needed rescuing from the arms of the women he had collapsed into. Repede barked and went in pursuit of the boy and the man he intended to collect. Estelle looked back at the stage, longingly.

"I really want to try it…" she said.

"Why don't you?" Yuri questioned, scoping out nearby stands.

"I couldn't do it alone," she answered, her cheeks turning red. "I've never done anything like that. It's too embarrassing."

As if on cue, a short, slender man with bright red hair almost entirely concealing his bespectacled face slid up alongside the princess, cheeks nearly matching the color of his hair. His sudden appearance and invasion of the princess' personal space caused her to jump, staggering back against Yuri's side. In turn, Yuri turned back to them and faced the newcomer, eyebrows raised.

"I-is that so!?" the man abruptly inquired.

"Wh-what?" Estelle stammered, still in a state of shock. He had appeared out of nowhere, after all.

"I-I want to sing, too. But I'm too nervous to do it on my own," murmured the man, shifting around on his feet.

"Really?" Estelle relaxed, smiling warmly. "Then…"

"Would you sing a duet with me, please!?" shouted the man, boldly. "We could sing a love song!"

"U-um…" Estelle started, blushing and tongue-tied.

Yuri stared at the man with a deadpan expression on his face. Not only was this guy a bit of a creeper, but he was shouting things like that so boldly? Whoever he was, his demeanor and character were really managing to irritate the swordsman. He was about to make the man move it before he realized Estelle was seriously contemplating the invitation.

"Well…" she murmured.

"Pretty please?" pleaded the man, clasping his hands together in front of him.

Begging? Yuri maintained his stoic expression but leaned over slightly to whisper to Estelle. Whoever he was, the cowardly creeper could definitely hear him.

"You don't have to sing with a guy like that," he said.

Said creeper looked irritated, but Estelle looked intrigued.

"So… will you sing with me, Yuri?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"No," said Yuri, turning away and with absolutely no hesitation.

Estelle pouted for an instant, and then she turned and looked at the newcomer with a genuine smile.

"I would be happy to sing alongside you," she told him.

"R-r-really!?" stammered the man. His face brightened to a new shade of red.

"Seriously?" Yuri muttered, expressionless.

Estelle, oblivious, was taken by the hand and hurriedly escorted to the stage by the ruby-haired fellow. From Yuri's standpoint, he assumed the twerp was drunk, desperate, or both and wanted to trap Estelle before she realized one or the other or both. Yuri knew she would not notice and would remain happily content to sing along with whoever. In the end, whatever made her happy was fine.

Yuri made his way to a row of stands a short distance from the stage. He was far enough away to seem disinterested but close enough to see and hear because he _was_ interested. At least a little bit. He ordered a tall glass of Dahngrest's most popular brew, gulping half of the frothy drink before turning his back to the stand. He leaned against it slightly, his eyes on the stage.

It had begun. Estelle was singing with her mysterious new companion, oblivious to how it may have seemed singing a love song with a man who apparently, at least drunkenly, adored her. That was her charm and her fatal flaw. Nonetheless, the two sang their duet for everyone to enjoy, bringing the city to life with music. And while Yuri was not interested in the slightest at the pathetic excuse for a man on stage, he had to admit Estelle was actually pretty good.

"She your girl?" arose a voice from alongside Yuri.

Yuri tensed a bit, turning his head only slightly to see who had come to bother him. This time the perpetrator was not a little weasel like the man before—this guy was tough. He was tall, standing several inches over Yuri, and his form was definitely that of a seasoned fighter. Muscles were not lacking on this guy. He was older than 40 but younger than 50, full of vitality but well seasoned. Raven hair fell to his shoulders in both spikes and waves, somehow both unruly and neat. His eyes were narrow and dark. His strong chin was accented by dark stubble, only adding to his already grizzly appearance. He wore dark clothing, colored black, brown and red, and he had shoddy white bandages tying up his powerful arms. He had a massive axe strapped to his back, a weapon that looked both sharp yet worn.

The newcomer was facing the stand and had his arms folded over the top of it, nonchalant and very nonthreatening. Yuri's expression turned from irritation to slight bemusement when the man had the nerve to take his drink and finish it off for him. The younger of the two raised an eyebrow.

"I think you owe me a drink, old man," Yuri muttered, though he was hardly hostile. He ignored the newcomer, then, his eyes finding the stage again.

"You have a tell," said the newcomer, turning his back to the stand and leaning against it in a similar fashion to Yuri. Whereas Yuri rested his elbows on the stand casually, this man folded his arms over his chest. His eyes also went to the stage.

Yuri glanced back at the man again, raising an eyebrow.

"You tap your foot and don't realize you're doing it," continued the man, a smirk on his face. He still did not bother looking at the younger man.

Yuri halted, and he planted his foot firmly on the ground. Sure enough, without him being consciously aware of it, he had been tapping his foot in annoyance. At what? He turned his head a bit and scoffed at the man who had bothered to interrupt him.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of this scrutiny?" he asked,

"You can call me Riddick," the man said, watching as Estelle twirled about on the stage with her unexpected partner.

They had started a new song, and the audience was chanting along in a drunken and disorderly fashion. It did not bother the crowd one bit that it was a bubbly princess and lanky coward singing love songs to them. Rather, because it was Estelle, they were more lively than ever. They knew her, and they liked her. They sang along—in their own tough, guild-like ways. They may have been substituting words, or perhaps not even saying real words at all, but they were having fun.

"And?" Yuri asked, ignoring the man called Riddick in order to look back at the stage. He was consciously avoiding tapping his foot now.

"I just wanted to see for myself what sort of man Yuri Lowell is," Riddick finished, smirking wider when Yuri turned and looked at him flatly.

"I don't really have any interest in a fan club."

"Smartass," Riddick responded with a sneer. He reached inside his vest and pulled out a worn paper, handing it to Yuri. Yuri opened it and found a wanted poster with his likeness and name on it.

"I haven't seen one of these in a while," Yuri chuckled, reviewing the poster that had been plastered all over the civilized world only a year earlier. His eyes brightened when he noticed the reward money. "Hey! You got the one with the highest reward!"

"Seeing how much of a nuisance you were to the Empire, I thought I'd see what you're like," said the grizzled man, taking the poster back from Yuri before folding and tucking it back into his vest. "Something about kidnapping, was it?"

"Oh yeah," Yuri leaned back a bit, tilting his head toward the stage as he spoke. "I broke out of jail and then kidnapped her. That's all."

While that was the official statement on the wanted posters, it was a far cry from the truth. Yuri _had_ broken out of jail, but Estelle had asked him to take her out of the castle. The knights simply refused to believe that their prim and proper princess would ever make the decision to do something so reckless, especially with someone like him. Estelle had apologized for the confusion and eventually rectified the situation, but Yuri had never really been bothered by it. Running from the Imperial Knights was something of a specialty of his.

"So, are you in a guild or something?" Yuri asked, setting his eyes back on Riddick.

"No," answered the elder man. He met eyes with Yuri and wore a large grin on his face as he added, "I was in a guild once, about 23 years ago. I took one job and never finished it."

"That's not a very good track record," Yuri commented, casually.

"Not good for self promotion, either," Riddick replied with a chuckle. "Now I'm just a simple mercenary. Outside the empire, outside guild law."

"Oh yeah? You manage to get customers with a record of success like that?" teased Yuri, matching Riddick's grin with one of his own.

"Hell yeah," Riddick replied, tipping his head back a bit. "You just don't tell them that part and then flash some muscle at 'em."

"I see honesty is of high value to you," quipped Yuri, looking back to the stage.

"Do whatever it takes," Riddick replied. He finally pulled himself off the stand, standing just off to the side of Yuri. He kept his arms folded, a grin steady on his face the entire time. "If you ever want some extra help, find me. This axe isn't just for show, you know." He again tipped his head back a bit, smile widening slightly. "It comes at a price, though."

"You told me your secret," Yuri retorted, smirking back at him. "I won't be paying a price for _that._ "

"Offer stands, kid," Riddick responded. He finally dropped his arms to his sides, looking at the stage again. His expression grew serious if only for a moment as he focused his gaze on the princess, and then he leaned his head in Yuri's direction but did not give the younger man his full attention. "If she's not your girl, you mind if I steal her away?"

With that, the older male turned and began walking away. Yuri leered at him from behind as he went. He folded his arms over his chest, irritable.

"You're doing it again," called out Riddick, not even bothering to look back.

Yuri once again stopped and had to firmly plant his foot into the ground. He glanced down at his leg in bafflement as if it had a mind of its own, and then he passed one last icy glare on to the man who had managed to rub him in a very wrong way.

"Ass," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Estelle flopped down on her bed at the inn, exhaling deeply and slowly. Her arms were spread wide, and she smiled as she recalled singing and twirling on stage. She had performed on stage as an actress before, though only once, and she often sang to herself when she knew no one was listening. However, this was the first time for her to sing on stage, and she felt she had overcome a fear and accomplished a mighty feat. She was unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Tonight was so much fun," she breathed, finally drawing her arms in and joining her fingers together over her stomach.

"How many songs did you end up singing with that guy?" questioned Yuri, who was lying in a bed opposite hers. He had his arms folded behind his head, one knee bent up, and his eyes closed. He added, "Ten?"

"I think it was three," she answered, giggling. "It was difficult, but it was a wonderful experience!"

"Even the part where he proposed to you in front of everyone?"

"W-well," Estelle stammered, her face turning bright red. She stared at the ceiling. "I was trying to forget that part."

"Or how about the part where you turned him down and so he flung himself off the stage into a food cart?"

"I see you enjoyed yourself," Estelle murmured, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it over her head in embarrassment.

"I did stay entertained," Yuri admitted with a smirk. He opened an eye and glanced at her a moment. For some reason, the entire situation snowballing at the end gave him an indescribable sense of satisfaction.

"I'm happy everyone was able to have fun," Estelle said, pulling the blanket down and cuddling up in order to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed then, but she continued to wear a gentle smile on her face. "Even though I'm certain my singing was terrible."

"It wasn't awful," Yuri responded.

Estelle glanced in his direction, a bit surprised. She smiled a bit more brightly before resting again, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad," she said in a hushed voice. After a moment of silence had passed between them, she added, "Goodnight, Yuri."

Silence answered her, so she assumed he had fallen asleep.


	3. A Lake in the Desert

I just found a sidequest in the PS3 version of the game in which Patty tries to win Yuri's affection (with the help of Estelle) by putting on a cute outfit. Patty's efforts backfire, and she ends up causing an argument between Yuri and Estelle that sounds like a husband and wife bickering. Patty becomes jealous because of how well Yuri and Estelle get along. She spends the rest of the events trying to out-play Estelle at winning Yuri's heart... and ultimately failing because she ends up creating a scenario where Estelle 1-ups her without realizing. Hahahhaa! That plus the extra scene with Yuri princess-carrying Estelle out a window? I'm so glad the PS3 version added some extra Yuri/Estelle tidbits. Thanks, Namco!

I ship these two so hard. *Headdesk*

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 02 - A Lake in the Desert**

"This looks like all of it. I knew I could count on you guys," stated a red-haired woman with glasses as she tossed some shimmering stones into the air a few times before clutching them in her fist. Mary Kaufman of Fortune's Market scanned the gems one last time before pulling a scroll out of her belt, waving it in the air. "But what about their base and their leader?"

"Mantaic, hidden in the sands on the outskirt of the village. And some restless wanderer named Serge," Yuri rattled off, tipping his head and giving Kaufman a smirk. Had she doubted them?

It was early in Dahngrest, and the town was still resting after a long night of celebration among the locals. Yuri, Estelle, Karol, and Repede had met up with Kaufman, who made an appearance alone.

"Mantaic?" Kaufman groaned. She passed the scroll to Yuri, who in turn passed it to Karol. "Why Mantaic?"

"Cause no one wants ta go ta the desert," Raven murmured, stepping up behind Yuri while ruefully rubbing his head. He yawned before looking at them all with a pained expression. "Why'd everyone get up so early? Today's a day for sleepin' in!"

"Wow," Karol breathed as he carefully inspected the scroll he had received.

"Well, Boss?" Yuri questioned.

"This is great!" he exclaimed. He showed the scroll to his fellow guild members, who looked at it in curiosity. "These are the perfect schematics for upgrading the Fiertia and making it functional again!"

"Gotta hand it to you, Kaufman," Yuri began, looking over the designs they had been given. "You do know how to compensate well for our services."

"What's a little cooperation between guilds, anyway?" she laughed.

"With this, we should be able to sail on our own terms," Karol beamed, rolling the scroll up and holding it tightly. "That'll definitely help with any future jobs."

"Speaking of cooperation," Kaufman started, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Uh-oh," Raven murmured before yawning again and stretching an arm into the air. "Sounds like work."

"Are any of you making a trip to Mantaic in the near future?" she asked, setting a hand on her hip.

"Trying to pawn off all your work?" Yuri chuckled.

"I had prior obligations, and I'd hate to have our goods rotting away in the desert," she said. She thought for a long moment before looking back at them. "And at least when criminals are concerned, you're good at handling that, aren't you?" Yuri glanced back at his comrades before giving Kaufman a look. He was grinning, but it was still a look. One that suggested he was not one to be flattered and she had better try a different tactic. "Of course, you'd be compensated well for your time."

"Cooperation by way of wallet," Raven said, folding his arms behind his head. "The true guild way."

"What's your price?" Kaufman asked.

Yuri immediately turned and looked at Karol. To his surprise, the boy was already deep in thought.

"Mantaic is pretty far, and we'd have to board someone else's ship in order to reach it. And it's the desert, so it could be dangerous…" muttered the boy to himself, eyebrows furrowed and hand clutching his chin. After careful consideration, he looked at the scroll in his hand, and then he looked back at Kaufman. "We'll do it, but we want you to provide the materials for upgrading the Fiertia. And in exchange for capturing their leader, we want you to perform the upgrade itself."

Yuri, Estelle, and Raven stood still with eyes wide and open mouths. Even more to their bewilderment, Kaufman was not stunned in the slightest. She continued to grin before extending her hand, taking the scroll back from him.

"Aren't you quite the businessman?" she chuckled. "Are you attached to Brave Vesperia? I think I could find a nice place for you in Fortune's Market."

Karol laughed nervously before reaching up and scratching the back of his head.

"I agree to your terms," said Kaufman, tucking the scroll back into her belt. "Upgrading a ship is easier for us at this point in time than running off to the desert. Will you bring the Fiertia to Capua Torim?"

"Yes," Karol agreed.

"Then we're set!" Kaufman waved at the group before turning to leave. "Happy hunting in the desert, Brave Vesperia!"

After she had left, the group turned to one another, forming a small circle. Raven looked at Karol dubiously.

"When did you get so savvy, kid?"

"I-it was nothing," Karol stammered, again scratching he back of his head. His cheeks turned a hint red.

"That was amazing, Karol!" Estelle exclaimed, causing his cheeks to burn even more. "You just negotiated with an influential guild leader and succeeded!"

"R-really nothing special," Karol continued, closing his eyes.

"So we're off to Mantaic, then?" Yuri asked, deciding that Karol had enough to feel prideful about without him saying anything more.

At his question, any joy Karol may have been experiencing dissipated, and he quickly looked uncomfortable. Yuri raised an eyebrow and Estelle tilted her head a bit. Raven grinned, whistling a bit.

"Well, actually…" Karol started.

"What did you do?" Yuri offered the boy a dull yet very accusing look.

"Raven and I already have obligations to meet with a few different guilds," Karol started, nervously twisting his fingers in front of him. He smiled and chuckled as Yuri's expression darkened. "Harry asked us to go!"

"So you want me to go to the desert alone," Yuri stated, flatly.

"If you could, that'd be great!" Karol stood up straight and smiled, either completely oblivious to Yuri's tone or ignoring it entirely.

"I see how it is," Yuri turned away from Karol, thoroughly unimpressed. "You did all that bold negotiating because you knew you wouldn't be the one digging through the sand."

"We shouldn't really be sending ya to the desert on yer own, though," Raven said after some consideration. "It's still a desert, and it's still dangerous."

"Aww, you worried about me, old man?" Yuri grinned, catching Raven off guard and causing him to turn away from them.

"What? Me? No," snapped the eldest member of their group. He put a hand on the hilt of the dagger he kept at his side. "You're competition, ya know. It's better for me if ya get lost in the desert. More girls for me and none for you."

"I'll go with you, Yuri," Estelle offered as Yuri shot Raven a dubious look and knowing smile. Her words caused Yuri to stop harassing Raven and caused Raven to turn back and face them, eyes wide. The princess was uncertain if she had spoken too hastily, so she added, "If you don't mind…"

"It's fine with me, but… is it really okay to be traveling so far?" Yuri asked.

"It will be fine as long as I provide a report to Ioder when I return," she said, folding her hands together in front of her. She smiled. "It's much safer if you travel into the desert with someone else."

"Okay then," Yuri said, smiling. He offered one last cold look at Karol. "At least _someone_ isn't trying to send me to be fried in the desert alone."

"Hey!" Karol whined.

"No, we'll just send the little lady in ta get fried with ya," Raven retorted with a grin.

Estelle had to laugh a bit at their jesting. She had missed this. Her laughing bewildered the rest of them and made them stare at her, and Raven gave her the strangest look he could muster. However, all of them were distracted when Kaufman wandered past carrying crates higher than her head. Yuri frowned at her.

"Aren't you supposed to have lackeys for that?" he questioned as she went.

"They all had a bit too much _fun_ last night," she grumbled.

"Fun?" Estelle echoed. She watched as Kaufman carried on and walked away from them, and then she looked at her companions, puzzled. "I wonder if they sang too much?"

Karol blinked, not quite getting it. Raven hung his head and sighed. He was nursing quite the hangover himself, so he definitely got it. Yuri simply looked back at Estelle with a sad smile. She tilted her head to the side in confusion in response to the look he gave her, which just made him chuckle. That was their naïve princess.

"Well, " Yuri started. "Let's start getting ready to go."

"Yes!" Estelle answered, cheerful. "To the desert!"

* * *

Yuri and Estelle, naturally accompanied by Repede, boarded a large cargo ship headed for Nordopolica. It was a lengthy trip across the sea, but it was presently their only option to get to Mantaic. They had known this adventure across the ocean would be a requirement of accomplishing their mission. Yuri had been a bit wary at first because the crew of the ship they boarded was populated almost exclusively by men. Estelle was a princess, after all. Estelle, on the other hand, was completely unconcerned with this and was ready for adventure.

The princess found herself spending much of her time at the bow of the ship reading or simply gazing at the expanse of blue all around them. Many sunsets and starry nights were appreciated by her there.

And often, Repede was there with her. The dog baffled her. Estelle was well aware of the fact that Repede did not like her, and yet it was as though he was standing guard over her, protecting her from anyone who approached her that did not meet his approval. Perhaps it was because he was a knight of sorts, if that could be said of a dog, and she was the princess. Whatever the reason, he was usually there with her.

Yuri was keeping busy working on the ship or flexing his muscles with some of the crewmen. None of the crewmen were fighters by trade, but they eventually became determined to take Yuri down by the end of the voyage. It became their greatest goal, with the men of the ship wagering money and valuable items between one another as a means to motivate each other toward victory. But even without blastia, Yuri was tough. He would easily defeat three or four of the crewmen each evening—and then they would surrender in order to regroup until the next day.

When he wasn't doing these things, Yuri would join Estelle. This was one of those days when he finished his work and his games early and had plenty of time to spare. The sun was still high in the sky when he made his way to the bow of the ship. Repede was sitting off to the side, yawning. Yuri could tell the dog was bored.

Estelle, on the other hand, was keeping herself entertained. She was standing up on a ledge at the farthest point forward at the front of the ship. She was protected from falling by a railing, but in her position, she had a clear view of the ocean all around her. The wind blew her hair and her white skirt around her. The princess was smiling and enjoying the smells and the view and the breeze. She clung to the railing to balance herself, and then she spread her arms out around her as if she were intending to take flight. She closed her eyes and really felt like she was going to fly away.

Yuri watched her for a moment, smiling. Repede stood and whined a bit, but the swordsman immediately put a finger to his lips, signaling for his companion not to make his presence known. Then, swordsman approached princess stealthily, though this was hardly a challenge with the sound of the wind and the waves drowning out his footsteps.

Estelle gripped the railing a moment again to balance herself once more, and then she spread her arms again. She was completely lost to the world around her. All she could feel was freedom and the joy it brought her. The noblewoman was completely oblivious as Yuri stepped up behind her.

In one quick motion, Yuri put his hands on the princess' sides and gave her an upwards push, effectively throwing her off balance and threatening to toss her over the railing. He kept his grip on her and kept her on her feet, of course, but that didn't stop her from _feeling_ like she was tipping over the railing. She let out a startled scream, desperately gripping at the railing as she felt like she was tumbling over the edge. It only took a moment for her to figure out what was happening as Yuri's hands steadied her and he burst out laughing.

"Yuri!" she cried, exasperated. She continued to cling to the railing even as he let her go.

"I thought you were going to fly away," he teased.

"You're mean!" she grumbled. The princess kept one hand on the railing but immediately extended the other and pinched Yuri's nose. This only caused him to laugh more.

"What exactly are you doing up there?" he finally asked her, rubbing his nose.

"I _was_ enjoying the breeze," Estelle explained, offering him a pout before looking back out at the water. If she had been offended by his actions, the tension quickly melted away. She smiled, fixing her eyes on the horizon. "It feels incredible up here."

"Oh, yeah?"

Yuri gripped the railing and climbed up on the ledge beside her. She smiled at him before looking out at the water again. She stood with her hands gripping the railing tightly, but he leaned forward and folded his arms over the railing, casually. He had to admit, the breeze felt pretty incredible. The heat of the sun was hardly bothersome under these conditions.

"It feels like freedom," Estelle said, closing her eyes again.

"Really?" Yuri looked around a moment, then smirked. "Feels like wind to me."

Estelle pouted at him.

"Try closing your eyes," she told him.

Estelle was looking at him then. They made eye contact before Yuri gave a little sigh, smiling and deciding to be obedient. He closed his eyes. She in turn closed her eyes, and together they faced the wind.

"Good," she said. "Now, imagine there's nothing around you."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"And then spread your arms out!" Estelle finished, chipper. "It feels like flying!"

Yuri had to stop there. He opened his eyes and tipped his head to the side, watching as Estelle threw her arms out again. She kept her eyes closed and was smiling so brightly. Somehow, she found beauty in anything. Yuri had to admire her for that, and he honestly hoped she would never change. Her ability to see the good in everything was somehow infectious.

"Do you see what I mean?" Estelle questioned, oblivious to the fact that he had stopped playing along. Yuri continued to watch her, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I think so," he said. Honestly, too.

Estelle blinked and glanced back at him, realizing he wasn't mimicking her. She immediately put her arms down and pouted again. Yuri chuckled and then looked out ahead of them. Meanwhile, the princess glanced down at the waves breaking around the ship, gasping and pointing.

"Look!" she exclaimed.

Yuri looked down and saw flashes of silver, dolphins surfing the waves created by the ship. They leaped and danced and sang, diving deep before twirling out of the water with a burst of speed.

"You know," Yuri propped his head in an upturned palm. "I was thinking we really took Ba'ul for granted, but… This isn't so bad."

They watched the dolphins for a while until the silver creatures dove under the water and disappeared. Estelle smiled, feeling light as a feather and exceptionally happy in that instant. She folded her arms over the railing, then, resting her head on them. The mention of Ba'ul filled her with a familiar warmth and reminded her of so many things.

"Has Judith been well?" she asked, her eyes set on the water ahead. The waves were glowing from the sunlight, causing her to have to squint.

"She left to attend to some personal business," Yuri explained. "I haven't seen her for a while."

"I hope everything is okay," Estelle said, lifting her head and looking a bit alarmed.

"She said everything was fine, and I don't think she was lying," Yuri told her. Estelle relaxed. "How's Rita?"

"The last I saw her, she was doing well," Estelle answered. The thrill she had been feeling suddenly escaped her. Her face darkened a bit. She turned her head away from him. "I haven't seen her in a while, though. She was researching mana."

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, noting the sudden change in the princess' demeanor.

"I'm fine," Estelle responded, though her voice weakened a bit. Yuri stood up straight and frowned at her, clearly in disbelief. Estelle immediately stood straight as well, smiling brightly again. "After all, this is why I came." She took a deep breath, inhaling deeply the salty ocean air. Then, she closed her eyes and spread her arms again. "This must be what it feels like to be a bird. With the wind under your wings, nothing holding you back…"

Yuri slid off the ledge and turned his back to the railing and leaned on it, setting both elbows against it to brace himself. He inspected his partner carefully. If something had been troubling her, it had quickly melted away and was replaced with sheer bliss.

"You know," Yuri started, closing his eyes. "Some birds get put in cages and don't actually get to fly."

Estelle kept her arms wide but blinked her eyes open. She looked down at him. It was a horrible truth, she realized, and one that resonated well with her. A bird in a cage that could never fly free… But she didn't dwell on it. Yuri was smirking. And waiting.

"You're mean," she said again, moping.

She went for his nose, and he laughed. In reaching for him, she lost her balance and nearly fell on top of him. She barely caught herself, staggering into him instead. He caught her and stabilized her, laughing more when her retaliation backfired against her. He still had his hands on her sides and was looking down at her wearing an innocent smile when she suddenly reached up and pinched his cheeks, pulling on them.

"Hey!" he yelped, startled, but was still laughing.

Estelle very briefly stuck her tongue out at him before turning and heading back toward a door leading to the depths of the ship.

"Let's go, Repede," she grumbled.

Repede looked between his longtime partner and the princess. To Yuri's apparent surprise, the dog stood and trotted after Estelle.

"Traitor," Yuri laughed, rubbing his cheeks ruefully.

He hoped Estelle heard him. After all, Repede wasn't a traitor at all—he was doing what Yuri had asked him to do: keeping an eye on the princess. He just didn't want _Estelle_ to know that.

* * *

The trio arrived in the desert village of Mantaic in the late evening. Estelle opted to have a bath after they had briefly settled down in the inn. Yuri flopped down on a bed in the princess' absence and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Repede laid down on the floor at Yuri's bedside. When Estelle returned to the room, she did her best to be quiet so as not to disturb either of them. She smiled warmly at both of them, thankful to be able to travel together with them like this. They had come a long way from Zaphias, and for this she was thankful.

Estelle was about to lie down when a faint glow from the open window caught her eye. It was a pale white light that was akin to moonlight, but the princess hadn't remembered the moon shining so brightly. She rose and went to the window, peering out toward the sky.

Her gaze quickly sank from the starlit sky with no apparent moonlight to the lake nearby. A woman was standing there, her long white hair and billowing white dress glowing radiantly from an unknown source of light. Estelle's eyes widened. Curiosity got the better of her, and the princess immediately headed for the door. Repede had been awake (but pretending not to be) and raised his head as the young woman left the room. Immediately, he stood, shook himself, and went over to the window.

Estelle went down to the lake, finding the lovely woman still standing there. The woman was dressed like a noble, Estelle thought. A part of her hair was tied extravagantly, bound by pearls, though most of her hair flooded to the ground in waves. Her dress was simple but royal, light enough to flutter in a gentle breeze. The woman kept her back to Estelle as the princess approached.

Estelle enjoyed watching people and meeting new people. But she questioned if this was a person at all. The woman seemed to glow in the dark like a firefly. And all at once, the princess wondered if she were a spirit, a being alight with the power of mana.

"Excuse me," Estelle began, carefully. Her voice was meek. "May I ask who you are?"

The woman turned slightly but did not face Estelle. Then, in a hushed whisper, she began to sing. Estelle's eyebrows rose slightly as her eyes widened. The woman continued to sing, her voice haunting yet beautiful. She slowly turned and faced Estelle. The woman had white eyes as well, bright yet somehow solemn. Her voice rose slightly, carrying on her melody to herself.

"My mother used to sing this song," Estelle whispered, surprised.

She thought for a moment about the words. They were in a language unknown to her, a language lost over time, but lyrics she knew nonetheless. Estelle began to sing along, though very quietly at first.

The woman reached out her hand to Estelle, and the princess hesitated only a moment before taking it. The beautiful woman spun the princess around as they sang together. All at once, Estelle was no longer standing by the lake in Mantaic. Rather, the world melted away around her, being replaced by a city made of pale white bricks. People dressed in elegant clothing were all around her, dancing and spinning. And suddenly, they were dancing with Estelle, too. Or were they dancing with the beautiful woman in white? She had let go of Estelle's hand and stood close behind her, and suddenly, they were moving together in tandem. The woman moved her hand, and Estelle's hand moved. Estelle would step, and the woman would step. Estelle stopped singing, lost in the world around her, but the woman continued with her melody.

Repede was watching from the window, ears raised and alert. He barked a few times, though the only ones able to hear him were Yuri and any other guests of the inn. Yuri blinked a few times and then sat up. He immediately noted the empty bed across from his before glancing at Repede. He slid off the bed and went to the window. His eyes widened.

From his perspective, Estelle was standing at the edge of the lake, twirling and spinning as if with others but entirely alone. She had her eyes closed and spun so slowly, so very dreamlike.

"What is she doing?" Yuri frowned. He leaned forward, propping his head in his hand, watching.

Estelle was spinning about with the people in a world of brilliant light. The sky was blue and blinding. She would be twirled into the hands of one person, only to spin and be met with another. All of the twirling was making her dizzy. Fabric was spinning everywhere as light dresses and capes spun around to the melody. All the while, the woman in white followed her like a shadow, making every motion she made and partaking in ever dance.

And finally, Estelle was stopped. A man was there who was quite different from the others. A strong man with a gentle smile. He took hold of the princess' hands and began to spin around with her slowly. The woman in white slowed her song as she moved together with them, and so Estelle and the man slowed as well. Finally, he took a step back. He knelt and kissed the back of Estelle's hand. Or was it the other woman's hand? Estelle could not tell anymore. And then he released her and stepped away, disappearing into the blinding light. The woman in white had kept her hand extended and looked on sadly as he walked away.

As he walked away, Estelle felt horribly sad.

"-llise!"

Estelle blinked. There was a voice calling for her somewhere far away. A familiar voice.

"Lady Estellise!"

All at once, she turned. The world around her disappeared and was replaced by Mantaic. She was no longer surrounded by a royal dance but by palm trees and sand. Her dancing partner and the beautiful white shadow and melodist had disappeared. She looked around, perplexed, before her eyes found the source of the voice.

"F-Flynn!?"

Wearing his usual white and blue uniform with a typical stern expression on his face was none other than the commandant of the Imperial Knights, Flynn Scifo. Flynn was a friend of hers, but in this moment, his presence was unwanted. She took a step away from him, her heart racing.

"H-how did you find me?" she asked, frowning.

"I've been trailing you since Dahngrest, though you nearly lost me in Nordopolica," Flynn said, frustrated. "Don't you think it's time to return, Princess?"

"Flynn?"

Yuri raced over from the inn. He had seen Flynn arrive and came at once to greet his childhood friend. Repede followed close behind. Yuri's casual smile was met with a cold glare from Flynn, causing Yuri to slow and then stop a short distance away.

"I should have known it would be you," Flynn grumbled. He had his hand on his sword then. Estelle's eyes widened before she ran around Flynn and stood between the two swordsmen.

"Please stop, Flynn," Estelle commanded. "Yuri doesn't know anything!"

"Doesn't know anything about what?" Yuri frowned, noting Flynn's grip on his sword.

"Oh? So you didn't tell him how you left the castle against the wishes of His Majesty and the Council?" Flynn questioned, his voice stern and his blue eyes icy.

Estelle sank, her expression darkening. She kept her eyes on the ground.

"Wait, what?" Yuri put a hand on his side, the corners of his lips turning up slightly. "You snuck out?"

"Not just snuck out," Flynn continued, frustrated. "That was after she made a mockery of the Council, and of His Majesty as well!"

"I did no such thing!" Estelle retorted. She immediately stepped back towards the lake, refusing to look at either of them. Her hands were in fists at her sides, and her expression was a mess of anger, fear, and hurt.

"You won your own hand at a tournament you coaxed the Council to hold for you!" Flynn said, exasperated. Yuri's eyes widened at this, but Estelle flopped down on a rock, grim.

"She did _what_?" Yuri asked.

"Nothing," Estelle murmured, her cheeks red.

"The Council requested Lady Estellise consider marriage, and she agreed to meet a suitor only if they won in a tournament," Flynn explained, frowning at the princess before looking back at Yuri. "Lady Estellise entered herself in the last round and won, effectively winning the right to meet and marry _herself._ "

Yuri grinned. Flynn's grip on his sword tightened.

"I won fairly," Estelle quipped.

And then Yuri started laughing. Flynn turned on him at once, angry.

"Stop! This is no laughing matter!"

"You and Ioder were laughing," Estelle pointed out, twirling patterns into the sand with the toe of her boot.

"And what of those three suitors His Majesty Ioder prepared for you to meet?" Flynn questioned, tense. Estelle did not respond, and so the blond-haired knight took a few steps toward her. "You did not even bother meeting two of them! And the third one, you went dressed in such bizarre clothing!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow. Estelle glanced back at him and helped him fill in the blanks.

"The masseuse outfit from Yumanju."

"Princess, you requested the Council to leave the matter to His Majesty, and when they allowed it, you still refused to involve yourself," Flynn chided, though there was desperation in his voice at this point.

"Did you wear the visor?" Yuri asked, ignoring his childhood friend entirely.

"Of course," Estelle answered with a small smile.

Yuri started to crack up again, fighting a battle to keep from laughing out loud. Flynn turned on him again, forcing the dark-haired swordsman to turn away and cover his mouth. Immediately, the blond swordsman turned back to the princess.

"Lady Estellise, please," Flynn started. He stepped over to her until he was standing just behind her. She did not look back at him. "Please consider how your actions reflect on His Majesty and me when you ask to depend on us and then flippantly disregard us. The Council is furious with His Majesty right now on account of you."

Estelle said nothing. Yuri, who had regained his composure, turned back to them. He kept a hand on his side, casually leaning his weight to one side.

"What's the big deal?" he asked.

"The Council is demanding that I marry before I turn 21," Estelle explained, grim.

Any sense of joy that had been shared between the princess and her dark-haired traveling companion over her antics quickly dissipated. Yuri's eyes went wide as he looked between her and Flynn. He actually chuckled in disbelief.

"What?"

"There is a tradition in the Imperial Family that women marry when they come of age," Flynn explained, though he hardly seemed enthused. "The Council feels that Lady Estellise is in a very crucial position to maintain the Imperial line, and so…"

"'A woman of the Imperial Family shall be responsible for producing heirs to maintain the royal bloodline and therefore shall be wed to a man of noble standing on the passing of her Coming of Age.'" Estelle said, speaking formally as she quoted the regulation from memory. She was sitting up straight now, her hands folded together in her lap. She kept her eyes closed. "It's a tradition that has not been followed for several centuries."

"But because of your power as the Child of the Full Moon, and because you are one of few who can be directly tied to the royal line…" Flynn started, pointing out the argument the Council had used to bind her to this law. "Traditionally, there has never been a need to enforce this rule because…"

Flynn trailed off. He could not bring himself to say it. Estelle hung her head. It took a moment for Yuri to connect the dots, and then he scowled at Flynn.

"Because typically noblewomen sit all prim and proper in the castle and do as they're told," he finished Flynn's statement, his tone heated. "Is that right?"

"They have no concern for the royal bloodline. Even if that were the case, Ioder will one day marry and create a more direct bloodline as Emperor himself," Estelle said, quietly. She was staring down at the sand, wringing her fingers together in front of her. "They are ordering this for two reasons. They do not like that I travel and share with Ioder what I see, because what I see often conflicts with their self-interests. And also, the man of noble standing that I would be required to marry would likely be one of them, so it increases their status in the court."

Yuri stood and listened in disbelief. His mind was trying to wrap around all of this new information, but a sense of shock left him incapable of processing it well enough. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, irritated that Emperor Ioder and even Flynn were trying to force her into something like this. He began to tap his foot on the ground, clenching his teeth.

"Princess," Flynn started. Any frustration he had expressed before melted away. He was sympathetic now. "His Highness and I negotiated with the Council and made them agree that we would be the ones who selected your suitors, but they are adamant about this. They are already planning a wedding to be held prior to your next birthday…"

Yuri dropped his hands to his sides, making fists. Estelle's shoulders sank.

"I understand that this is not ideal for you, but please consider your position," Flynn tried. "You are Master Ioder's second, and he trusts you to help him make wise decisions. If you continue to disregard him and the Council, he wouldn't be able to count on you anymore. Not because he doesn't trust you but because the Council would not allow it. Everything you had hoped to accomplish would be wasted."

"Not marrying makes her ineffective in her position?" Yuri questioned, not looking at either of them. His tone was highly sarcastic. "Is that about right, Commandant?"

"Don't be angry with me," Flynn snapped at Yuri, wearily. "I didn't make this decision, and His Majesty and I have been resisting the Council ever since Lady Estellise turned 20." The blond knight hung his head a moment before looking back up at the princess. "But we all have to make compromises. This is a part of our responsibility as well."

"I understand," Estelle breathed, solemnly.

Both Yuri and Flynn lifted their heads and looked at her.

"You'll return with me, then?" Flynn asked.

Estelle stood, keeping her fingers entwined in front of her over the top of her white skirt. She slowly turned and cast turquoise eyes on Flynn, solemn but firm.

"I will do as the Council wishes on two conditions. This is my compromise," she said. Flynn said nothing, so she continued. "You and Ioder will choose the men I am to meet to the very best of your abilities."

"That's—"

"And," Estelle cut Flynn off, firm. She looked him squarely in the eyes. "I want to finish this mission with Yuri first."

This demand left both Yuri and Flynn wide-eyed. Estelle did not back down.

"We are currently in the middle of guild work, and I agreed to join Yuri in order to keep him from venturing into the desert on his own," Estelle said. She adamantly added, "For his own safety, of course. I told Karol I would do it, and it would be unacceptable to leave given the circumstances."

Flynn stared the princess down, expecting her to crumble and lose her resolve. She absolutely did not, and so he sighed. He offered a quick glance to Yuri, halfheartedly expecting his childhood friend to agree with him. Yuri simply folded his arms over his chest again and tapped his foot on the ground, stabbing daggers into the back of Flynn's head with his eyes. The blond knight sighed and closed his eyes, defeated.

"Very well," he agreed. "When you finish this mission, please return to Dahngrest. I will be waiting for you there."

"Understood," Estelle said, hanging her head.

Flynn looked between the two, and then he turned to leave. He stopped as he brushed shoulders with Yuri, turning his head slightly. Yuri did the same.

"Please look after the Princess," Flynn requested.

He knew he probably did not have to ask. It was implied, and Yuri would do it anyway. Nevertheless, Flynn thought to show his childhood friend that he really did have the princess' best interests in mind. Really. Yuri met eyes with Flynn for only a second before looking away. He said nothing in return. Flynn turned his back to them both and walked away.

Silence passed over them. Estelle took a deep breath before looking up at Yuri. He was staring very pointedly at her. She would have wilted under the look he gave her if she had not already braced herself for this. She smiled in retaliation.

"It's late. We should sleep," she said.

She began heading back to the inn. As she passed him, he caught her arm. His grip was soft enough to be a source of comfort but firm enough to still her and break her resolve to leave him there without another word. It was strange how he could manage that. She looked down at his hand on her arm before meeting eyes with him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked her.

Estelle considered why she chose not to. There were so many reasons, and no one reason in particular sufficiently explained her silence. Was it how embarrassing the whole situation was? Or perhaps because of how trapped she truly felt by it? Or perhaps it was because, as soon as she had learned of her new destiny under the Council's will, the only thing she wanted to do was run to Yuri. She knew that he would not interfere, and she had not expected him to. But she also knew that as long as she was with him, at least for a little while, she would be able to smile and taste freedom.

"I knew this outcome was inevitable," Estelle finally answered. She had firmly decided this. She did not look away from him. "I wanted to enjoy this. I wanted to have one last journey with you without anything weighing us down. Is that okay?" The princess reached up and touched Yuri's hand gripping her arm. In doing so, he released her. "Please."

Yuri released her but did not answer her. In fact, he looked away from her.

"Goodnight, Yuri," Estelle finally said, realizing that he was not interested in answering her.

She turned and headed back toward the inn. Estelle was not surprised he was angry. He was often on her case about trying to carry all of her burdens on her own. But he did the same thing, so it was only fair. At least in her mind, anyway. His coldness made her feel sad, but it also gave her an unusual sense of happiness. Flynn, Ioder, the Imperial Knights, the Council… No one had truly seemed to care that these circumstances troubled her so deeply. But it bothered Yuri.

Despite the pressure on her chest and the weight on her shoulders, she smiled as she returned to the inn. At least she was not alone anymore. She was happy she had found him.

Yuri kept his back to her as she left. He was tapping his foot on the ground and biting his tongue. Had she said last journey? Was that really the case? Just what had Flynn and Ioder agreed to, and since when was this Estelle's deepest purpose and greatest service to the Empire? His mind was reeling, and every thought that crept into his head only made him more angry.

And then he remembered. It was here.

 _Here's to the road ahead._

She had said that to him here while offering him her hand. It was a moment that had left a mark on him. He had received her unconditional acceptance here. In turn, she had earned his trust in a way few others could. Something changed here. Something began here.

And, it seemed, this was also where it would all begin coming to an end.


	4. Walking on Water

Thanks to everyone reading and/or commenting~ I appreciate it! I'd write regardless, but it is always fun knowing you're not alone on an adventure, right? I hope you'll continue to enjoy this tale~

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 03 - Walking on Water**

Yuri and Estelle were not going to talk about it. It was not that they had discussed it and came to the conclusion not to bring it up further. Rather, neither wanted to talk about it, so they conveniently did not. It left an awkward air between them that even left Repede walking on eggshells. Repede occupied himself apart from them by sniffing for anything that might lead them to their enemy's base.

As they made their way into the desert seeking out Kaufman's missing goods, they did what they always did. They fought enemies, with Yuri and Repede at the forefront and Estelle backing them up and healing as needed. They went on like this for a while without engaging in any sort of conversation. Repede eventually became irritated by both of them and strayed behind them.

After a little while, Estelle became irritated as well. This was not fair. Was he angry? And if so, why? She had intentionally said nothing to keep him from worrying about anything. She knew him well enough to know that the Council and nobility drove Yuri up the wall, but why was he giving _her_ the silent treatment?

"You aren't being fair," Estelle finally said, flatly.

So they had to talk about it after all.

She trudged a little further through the sand, halting when he halted. She had been walking behind him. He froze and did not move, and she became a bit panicked. Nonchalantly, she walked around him and past him. She could tell by the way he gripped the rope bound to his sword that he was tense.

Uh-oh, she thought. Yuri had only really ever been angry at her one other time. She had said that she would be willing to die if it meant saving the world. Yuri had been not all too happy with this, but his approach to dealing with her had been gentle. Firm, but gentle. Yuri's own unique approach. She was wondering if she had somehow rattled all of the gentle out of him last night. He seemed pretty mad.

"Not being fair?" he began, surprisingly calm. "Can you really say that after how I got clued in on everything last night? Here I am thinking we're on a leisure job together. Meanwhile, you're thinking this is the last time we'll ever meet before you become a castle shut-in."

Estelle flushed red. She very casually whacked an oncoming enemy, and Yuri finished it off as it flew over her shoulder. A second enemy came into view, and Yuri swung it aside and allowed Estelle to blast it with a burst of light magic. Repede trailed along behind them, panting and uninterested in participating.

"I didn't want to worry you," she started.

A third enemy jumped her, and she thrust her rapier through it. It tried to elegantly jump off her blade and attack her, but Yuri ran it through from the opposite side, effectively killing it while also crossing blades with Estelle. They stood opposite one another, leering at each other over their crossed blades.

"Does it seem like it's working?" he asked her. Her eyes widened.

Another monster dove at them over a pile of sand. As they were both occupied, Repede had to jump in and finish it off. The dog growled and walked ahead of them, ensuring they were aware of his annoyance with them. Both withdrew their swords.

"It would have been fine if not for Flynn," Estelle grumbled. She pressed forward.

Silence followed. Estelle walked ahead of Yuri in an effort to keep from having to be confronted by him. Repede trudged ahead of them, sniffing through the sand in desperation. They carried on in this way for a while, the heat beginning to wear on them. They were not far from Mantaic, but they had been exploring a wide range of desert for a good portion of the day. Yuri was beginning to dislike his dark hair and clothing, Estelle regretted wearing so many layers, and Repede's head and tail were drooping.

"It isn't fair for you to be frustrated right now," Estelle continued after running through an argument in her head. In her mind, she wins. She hopes Yuri follows along the way she imagined it. "You always keep it from everyone when something is bothering you."

"Do not," Yuri said, monotone. For good measure, he added, "Prove it."

"We realize it, you know," Estelle said, picking up her skirt a bit and waving it through the air, wishing to ease the heat building up under all her layers. "You may not tell us what actually is bothering you, but we know." Yuri said nothing, so Estelle continued. "You get really quiet. And it's like you're in a faraway place. And your responses are halfhearted. Like now."

Estelle turned back at him with a smile. Yuri scowled at her a moment, then looked away. The princess continued forward, thankful again that he was there.

"I'm happy, you know," she said as she moved ahead. "I'm happy that it matters to someone other than just me. Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri glanced at her from behind before trailing after her. Sure, he was still frustrated that she said nothing. It was easier if she did. But he also understood her approach, because he always did the same thing.

They trudged forward only a little while longer before Repede froze with one paw in the air and his nose tucked in the sand. He sniffed, snorted, and then dashed ahead, barking. Yuri and Estelle exchanged a look before pursuing.

"Repede!" Yuri called out.

Repede ran forward until he reached a particular drift of sand, which he casually dove into, sniffing and snorting with great interest. There was a flowering cactus nearby. Yuri and Estelle hurried over, scanning the area before turning to Repede.

"You found something?" Yuri questioned, stepping over to the drift that Repede was so captivated by. He began to sift through the sand, curious. Repede barked into the drift before sneezing sand.

"What a strange cactus," Estelle commented, folding her hands in front of her. She stepped over to it, frowning. "I've never seen flowers like that before."

She stood in its shadow, examining the flowers in closer detail. After a moment, she frowned.

"These flowers are made of metal!" she exclaimed.

The princess began to reach for one to confirm what she thought she had discovered, and the swordsman and dog looked over at her in curiosity. However, as she made this very slight movement, there was a definite sound of cracking under her feet. Repede's ears were up in a second, and he jumped from the pile and stood to the side of her, growling. Yuri immediately climbed out of the sand, nervous.

"Wh-what was that?" Estelle asked, warily. She carefully brought her hand back down, but she did not dare to move her feet. "Something moved."

"Hold still," Yuri commanded her.

He stepped a bit closer but kept a decent distance away. He began to brush sand aside, sifting through it until he found a layer of wood not far underneath. The wood was old and decaying, and it appeared Estelle was standing directly on top of it. The swordsman's eyes traveled from the wood back up to her. Estelle swallowed hard.

"Is it a box?" she asked, hopeful.

"I think it's a door," Yuri responded, knowing she thought as much.

"And if I fall through?" Estelle tried to have a positive voice and a smile. The sound of cracking under her feet made it a difficult task.

"Let's not find out," Yuri said.

He carefully moved around the edge of the wood, clearing the sand off so he knew the extent of it. It was a lot larger than he had expected. Only part of it was a door. The remainder seemed to be a part of whatever it was they were standing over. Unfortunately, Estelle was directly in the center of it, and the entire thing was cracking under her feet.

As Yuri was considering, very quickly, the best course of action, Estelle was listening to cracking under her feet and ultimately holding her breath. She turned her head very slowly so she could look at Yuri, who met eyes with her.

"I'll jump," she breathed.

 _Crack._

"Stay still," Yuri told her, holding out his hand at her, palm held up to signal she not move. She was just out of his reach. He inched onto the wooden platform a bit, and it immediately started creaking under him as well.

 _Crack._

"I'll be fast," she breathed, the ground giving way under her feet. It was sagging drastically now.

 _Crack._

"Just hold on," Yuri commanded her again. He inched a little closer.

A board snapped under the princess, and she immediately flinched, closing her eyes. She obeyed Yuri and stood in place. Further snapping followed, and suddenly the entire platform collapsed. Estelle braced for a fall into jagged wood, but Yuri dove off shattering boards and snatched her out of the air. He had gotten close enough and dove with enough momentum to carry them to the other side. Barely. They landed in a pile of sand. Repede immediately rushed over to them, ears down.

Estelle remained flopped over in the sand, blinking at the vast blue sky overhead. Yuri, on the other hand, sat up immediately, shaking sand out of his shirt before inspecting what they had just managed to break. He climbed to his feet and stepped over to the edge of what had to be a large and deep vault. There were stairs leading down into it, though it was completely dark.

"Are you all right?" Yuri finally asked the princess lying in the sand.

"Yes," she responded.

As though she were still sitting on splintering ground, she cautiously sat up. Yuri offered her a hand, and she took it and allowed herself to be dragged to her feet. She joined him at the edge of the vault.

"This is it, then," she said, glancing one last time at the metal flowers stuck in the cactus.

"Shall we have a look?" Yuri questioned, though he had already started walking down the stairs.

"It's so dark, though," Estelle said. She followed after him, and Repede tagged behind her.

As the light from the sun faded, it gradually became cooler. Yuri traced a hand along the wall, taking cautious steps forward. They hadn't gotten far from the surface when Repede began to bark and growl.

"What is it?" Yuri tensed, snapping his sword from its sheath and standing in a defensive posture.

Repede rushed past his human companions, snarling at a presence only a dog could find in that darkness. And then, Estelle began to cast a spell on no one in particular. Rather, she used her magic as a way to flood the area with light if only for a second. And that was all they needed. As soon as her magic lit the vault, they saw piles of treasure, a table, and three men armed with daggers standing just a few feet in front of them.

"Damn!" Yuri staggered back, surprised.

"Photon!" Estelle cast her magic, bewildering the enemies who would have snuck up on them had Repede not stopped them in their tracks.

A burst of light filled the small vault, knocking the enemies aside and allowing Yuri a chance to jump into action. Swordsman and dog attacked the staggering assailants while Estelle stepped back and began to cast another spell, offering them some light in the process. It was enough. Yuri and Repede had the upper hand over their foes, and Estelle completed her spell.

"Angel Ring!" she called out.

A circle of light filled the vault and dropped the already staggering enemies to the floor. Darkness followed, but Repede whined a bit and nudged Yuri's leg, assuring the swordsman that the danger had passed.

"Hey Estelle, you think you can cast some light in here while we move this stuff out?" Yuri questioned, not particularly interested in fumbling around in the dark.

"Yes," she responded, determined.

Estelle began to cast protective and defensive spells merely for the sake of creating light to fill the dark space. As she did so, Yuri and Repede worked together to move crates of goods out of the vault and into the light. Yuri did most of the heavy lifting, but Repede was able to drag some bags up the stairs. At one point, Yuri was coming down the stairs again and caught a glimpse of one of the thieves getting up and preparing to attack Estelle while she was distracted. The swordsman had little time to panic, though. Repede flew off the stairs and landed on the thief's head, knocking him down, and Estelle followed up with another illuminated burst. He really had no reason to worry.

After they had moved everything out of the vault, they stood in the sweltering sunlight again and inspected their load.

"This is a lot to carry back," Yuri groaned. He was already drenched in sweat from carrying everything up the stairs. "Is all of this really Kaufman's?"

"Wasn't she only missing a couple of crates of those gems?" Estelle asked. She stepped over to one of about a dozen crates, pulling the top off to peek inside. "These look like old parts of blastia."

"They may have been down there for a while," Yuri pulled the lid off another, finding a case full of jewels similar to what he had acquired for Kaufman beforehand. "This is probably hers."

"What about the men, anyway?" Estelle glanced back at the vault where they had left the thieves. "What should we do with them?"

"Small fry," Yuri said. "We can send some knights after them or something. But as far as this stuff goes…"

"There must be some sort of cart in town we can borrow," Estelle suggested. "We can use it to haul everything back?"

"I like that idea better than carrying it all back," replied the swordsman. "Let's go."

"Just one moment," Estelle said.

The princess stepped back into the vault. Yuri raised an eyebrow, and then both he and Repede opened their eyes wide when she rained down another blast of light magic on their enemies. She came out of the vault to very bewildered faces.

"We cannot let them escape," she explained, fiercely.

"Normal people would probably just tie them up," Yuri commented, following Estelle as she headed back toward the town. He chuckled as he added, "Rita is rubbing off on you."

* * *

Yuri, Estelle, and Repede returned to Mantaic and hunted around for someone willing to lend a cart. As they were generally well liked in the desert town, they were easily able to acquire one. They gathered the goods from the desert and brought a knight along to arrest the thieves. When all was said and done, it was extremely late and they were all frazzled and overheating. They returned to the inn to rest.

Repede flopped down on the ground and did not move again. Yuri and Estelle each found a bed and collapsed, Yuri onto his back and Estelle onto her stomach.

"I feel sand everywhere," Estelle mumbled, staring at the wall in a haze. "I want to take a bath, but I can't move."

"I hate the desert," Yuri muttered.

The swordsman held his arm out over the side of the bed. He unrolled a bit of his sleeve, pouring a pile of sand out of it. He stared at it in disbelief, then did the same with the other. Finally, he rolled out of bed and unraveled his belt. Sand spilled from the folds of the belt and out of his shirt. He proceeded to shake out his boots until he had a fairly large hill of sand at his feet.

In the meantime, Estelle pulled herself upright and watched as he did these things. For a while, she merely smiled at him as he shook sand off himself, but she giggled when he took a boot off and dumped an unhealthy amount of sand onto the floor. Yuri glanced up at her, dubious.

"Just wait until you shake yourself off," he told her, tossing his boots to the side before flopping back down on the bed again.

Yuri leaned against the wall at the head of the bed, looking at Estelle on the opposite wall. She also sat up against the wall at the head of her bed. Whereas he sat with a knee bent up with an arm slung over it, she sat with her ankles crossed and her fingers entwined over her stomach.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you earlier," Estelle finally said with a very soft smile. She closed her eyes. "I should have told you the truth."

Yuri stared across the space between them, watching as she shifted a bit before lifting her head again. He leaned his head back against the wall.

"I can't really hold it against you. I would have done the same thing," he responded, honestly.

"I do feel better, though," Estelle told him, never losing the smile on her face. Her shoulders rose a bit as she giggled again. "It did help seeing how upset you were. It was nice to have my feelings validated."

Yuri hesitated to speak. She was smiling again, and genuinely. He wanted to not disrupt that. But he also had to know something. For her sake, but also possibly for his.

"You're not okay with this, are you?" he finally asked her.

She relaxed but continued to smile at him. Then, she looked away, casting her eyes to the blanket underneath her. She patted it a moment and then smoothed it out.

"It isn't ideal," she told him. "I used to read storybooks in the castle about princesses being saved by a knight in shining armor. Princesses being swept off their feet into a whirlwind romance with a valiant hero." As she said this, her cheeks turned a hint red. She smiled back at Yuri. "I am most certain these stories were written by princesses who were partnered off in some far less extravagant way. Such as by being married off to…"

She stopped. Yuri filled in the blanks for her.

"To stuffy old members of the Council wearing stupid hats," he said.

"Yes, with stupid hats," laughed the princess, though very sadly. Though she was smiling, her eyes began to fill with tears. She hastily closed her eyes and wiped her tears away. "If I can support Ioder and the Empire in this way, it won't be such a burden. I'll find a way to continue to help others."

Yuri remained silent, carefully considering her words.

"So," he began, and then he asked her, "Are you _really_ okay with this?"

Estelle looked him straight in the eyes.

"No," she answered him. "But I can make compromises, too. I am a princess, after all."

Estelle continued to smile at him, but he did not reciprocate. She eventually turned and laid down on the bed, pulling the pillow and blanket up around her head as if to burying herself within them.

"Everything will be okay," she breathed.

"I'll sneak you out of the castle," Yuri told her. "Hell, I'll sneak you out on your wedding day."

Estelle laughed quietly into the pillow, her eyelids fluttering.

"Thank you, Yuri," she said. "But it frightens me a little because I know you mean that."

Yuri laughed and then lowered himself back down on the bed, folding one arm under his head and resting the other across his stomach.

"Goodnight, Yuri," Estelle whispered, nearly asleep.

Yuri stared at the ceiling.

"Night, Estelle."

* * *

 _Estellise._

Estelle's eyelids fluttered. She definitely thought she heard a voice, but she could not tell if she was actually awake or asleep. She shifted in her bed and firmly closed her eyes once again. She was so tired.

 _Estellise._

It was louder this time. Estelle allowed her eyes to open, staring into darkness. She blinked a few times as her mind cleared of a fog created by exhaustion. The princess lifted her head off the pillow and scanned the room at the inn. Yuri was fast asleep in his bed, and Repede was comfortably sprawled out on the floor and sound asleep.

 _Estellise._

Estelle turned her head toward the window. There was a familiar glow there, one that feigned moonlight but was definitely something else. She quickly rose from her bed and tiptoed across the floor, gazing out the window toward the lake. Sure enough, the beautiful woman with white hair stood illuminated near the lake again.

Their previous meeting had been interrupted by Flynn, Estelle recalled. She had never learned the identity of this woman who had whisked her away in a brilliant white daydream. The princess slid out the door of the room and hurriedly exited the inn, heading to the lake to meet up with this person Estelle thought for certain was a spirit. Her heart filled with excitement, recalling the beautiful song and dance she had been carried away into before.

"Hello again," Estelle said as she approached the woman.

The woman did not respond at first, nor did she begin a melody. She kept her back to Estelle. A gentle breeze blew across the lake, creating ripples and causing it to glow, illuminated by the woman in white. Estelle tilted her head, a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you a spirit? Could you tell me your name?" she asked, sweetly.

"I am so sorry," said the woman. Her voice trembled and was definitely sad, but it almost sounded harmonic to Estelle's ears. Even in speech, she sang.

"What for?" Estelle questioned. She stepped closer. "Is there something wrong?"

The woman in white turned and faced Estelle, her eyes filled with tears. Estelle frowned in concern, stepping closer and reaching for the mysterious woman's hand. She took it at once and held it firmly in both of her own.

"Please don't cry," Estelle told her, giving the pale hand a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be okay."

"I never meant to do it," whispered the woman, looking Estelle in the eye.

Her eyes were strange, Estelle thought. Pale and beautiful, yet cold. It felt as though the woman looked through her rather than at her. It felt as though her eyes could see everything inside of Estelle, to the very depths and beyond. It sent a chill up her spine and caused her gentle countenance to falter if only slightly. Estelle had to swallow hard before continuing.

"You can tell me what happened," she told the woman.

"I never wanted…" began the woman.

She gave a gentle tug on Estelle's hand, leading her toward the water. Estelle could do nothing but look into those white glowing eyes. They were consuming, haunting, and painfully sad. Estelle felt that they could see everything within her but also that they had seen so many hurtful things. This spirit, this woman… To Estelle, she seemed broken. And this hurt Estelle, too.

Back at the inn, Repede huffed and began to sneeze sand. The dog flopped around on the ground a few times in a sneezing attack before standing and shaking himself off completely, sending sand scattering through the air off of his fur. He sat and adjusted the pipe in his mouth before noticing they were short a party member. Ears alert, he stepped over to the window and climbed up with his front paws on the sill. He shifted the pipe in his mouth again before he began to growl.

He leapt from the window and immediately began barking, attempting to wake his human partner. Yuri was fast asleep, not stirred by the sound. The dog bounded onto the bed and began trying to nudge the dark-haired swordsman straight out of it.

"Stop, Repede," Yuri grumbled, far too exhausted to be bothered.

Frantic barking was followed by Repede biting the front of Yuri's shirt, yanking him upright.

"What?" Yuri was awake now, though begrudgingly. He swatted at Repede and forced the dog to release his shirt, scowling at him with only half-open eyes. "I'm awake! What?"

Repede stood over Yuri barking frantically before stepping just aside, allowing the human to see the empty bed across from him. Yuri was awake then. Repede hopped from the bed and raced to the window, barking and growling. The swordsman he was summoning obeyed immediately, joining him at the window. And then, Repede raced to the door, scratching at it and barking. Yuri frowned at the view he found at the lake.

The woman in white continued to lead Estelle by the hand, gentle and dreamlike. Estelle's feet passed from sand to water without her realizing. When the woman finally released the princess' hand, they stood at the center of the lake, walking atop the water. Estelle was lost within the woman's white eyes, held captive by the sorrow she was certain she saw within them. It took her a moment to look about and realize where they stood, and then she released a short gasp, looking around.

"How…?" she started, stunned.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone," said the woman in white, drawing Estelle's attention back to her.

Meanwhile, Yuri and Repede hurried out of the inn, stopping a short distance from the lake. Estelle was alone, or so it seemed to them. However, there was definitely a reflection on the lake that did not belong—a beautiful woman dressed in glowing white.

"Everything will be okay," Estelle tried again, hurting for this woman who hurt.

The princess sweetly reached out her hand to wipe away the other woman's tears.

"I am so very sorry," said the woman again, her eyes closing.

"Why?" Estelle asked, tilting her head to the side.

The woman looked at her directly, then. Her eyes were cold as ice and empty.

"Because of me," she started. "You have to die."

Estelle's eyes went wide. And all at once, the water shifted, spiraling up around them in a funnel before swallowing them and dragging them underneath the surface.

"Estelle!" Yuri cried out.

He began to race toward the lake that had just opened up and swallowed his friend, but a beam of light erupted from the lake and blinded and stilled him. The light formed a pillar that reached to the heavens and beyond, swallowing the sky in white.

Yuri covered his eyes as the light struck, but he moved forward regardless, flinching. He took only two steps before something hit him hard. It was a black flash that created horrific shadows within the light. It struck Yuri without a sound and little warning, tearing a hole in his side and knocking him flat on his back. Yuri had barely thought to pull out his sword before another fell upon him and he found himself slashing at a shadow.

And then the light was gone and Mantaic came back. Even still, shadows poured out of the lake, rushing the village and anyone and everything in their way. Both Yuri and Repede were engaged by them in battle, though what they were was still a mystery. They moved fast and hardly seemed to have a shape. They did not seem solid aside from their ability to inflict harm. Even without the blinding light, they still seemed to be nothing but shadows.

An explosion arose from within the village. Yuri flinched and looked back, seeing that something had started on fire. The shadows were leaping through the village and destroying whatever they touched.

"Repede! The villagers!" Yuri called out, noting that his canine companion was less engaged and far less injured than he was.

Repede barked in agreement and immediately dashed into the depths of the village, seeking out people to protect. Yuri, on the other hand, was taken down by another one of the shadows. He kicked it and flipped it over his head. It flickered and fell upon him again, unaffected by the blade of his sword. He slashed through it and slid aside, parrying what appeared to be a spear created by blackness. The swordsman was not so lucky, though, when another creature fell on him from behind, knocking him to his knees. He was still resisting the shadow at his front, leaving him completely defenseless. Yuri flinched, braced for pain.

Metal clashed against metal. Yuri dared to look behind him, seeing not a creature of shadow but a massive axe instead. The swordsman followed the handle and found the wielder standing over him, guarding him from what could have been a fatal blow from behind.

"You-!"

Riddick spun his axe out and smashed the shadow to pieces. He casually shoved Yuri to the side and crushed the creature he had been engaged with. The mercenary's axe tore them to pieces in one swift blow.

A line of the shadows appeared at the edge of the lake. They were beginning to take on the appearance of men, at least compared to what they had been before. Yuri currently ignored the condition of his body and forced himself to his feet. He braced for an attack, but Riddick stepped ahead of him, casually resting the handle of his axe on his shoulder.

"Go save that girl," he commanded Yuri.

Yuri looked beyond the row of shadows to the lake. It was painfully still now, and there was not a trace of life. At once, the swordsman nodded and complied. Riddick rushed the row of shadow creatures, creating an opening for Yuri. The swordsman, in turn, dove into the water in pursuit of his lost companion.

The water was deeper than he anticipated, and it was surprisingly cool. He struggled to see through the darkness, looking for any trace of Estelle in the blackness. At the very depths of the pool was a faint light, and Yuri swam for it. Sure enough, at the deepest and coolest part of the lake was Estelle. The princess was bound by chains of light that flickered across her body, and the source of the chains were four crystals shining dimly in the darkness.

Yuri tried simply grabbing for the princess, to no avail. He was quickly running out of breath, and Estelle was already unconscious. In desperation, he pointed his sword at the crystals surrounding her, smashing them one after the other. The lights faded and the chains released her. Yuri immediately wrapped an arm around her, then pushed off the floor of the lake and propelled them towards the surface. The surface was a little too far, and he choked on a shallow breath of water before reaching air. Nonetheless, he made it, and he brought Estelle with him.

Yuri dragged the princess back to the sandy beach. He dropped her before collapsing to his knees beside her, coughing an uncomfortable amount of water out of his lungs. Realizing Estelle was likely in no better shape than he was, Yuri twisted her onto her side and patted her firmly on the back. Thankfully, she began coughing out water, too.

Yuri quickly caught his breath and turned and found Riddick standing nearby, his axe strapped to his back. Repede had returned from the village then and was sitting at the mercenary's feet with his ears back. The canine immediately stepped over to them, whining.

"We're alright," Yuri assured his partner, putting a hand on Repede's head before exhaling deeply. He was alive, but he was certainly light headed. It reminded him that he was bleeding, and he quickly clutched his side.

Repede's ears suddenly straightened, and he became alert. The dog stood and arched his back, growling viciously at the water. Yuri tightly gripped his sword again and positioned himself between the lake's edge and Estelle. He kept on one knee, but he would get to his feet if he had to. Riddick stepped further ahead of them all, gripping the handle of his axe in preparation for another attack.

Out of the water arose another shadow, though this one seemed to come together out of the darkness of the water, pieced together by the water itself. It came together until it was very much the shape of a powerful man, taller and stronger than Riddick. The creature remained almost entirely without color, though his eyes were purely red, and the frayed edges of his black clothing were of a similar scarlet. He grinned at them, wickedly, before casting his gaze on Yuri. Yuri tensed and held his sword forward, prepared to fight.

"Yuri Lowell," said the creature, its voice deep and something between a serpent's hiss and a wolf's growl. Crimson eyes moved beyond Yuri to the princess he was guarding. "And Estellise Sidos Heurassein."

Yuri moved himself to intercept the shadow's gaze, effectively taking its attention off Estelle. The dark creature grinned fiercely at the young swordsman before setting eyes on Riddick. The mercenary drew his axe and did not wait for another word to be spoke. He lunged forward and slashed at the creature. It disappeared in a wall of smoke and did not reappear.

"It knew us by name," Yuri mused.

He flinched and pulled his hand off his side, noting that his fingers and palm were completely red.

"You should see a doctor," Riddick commented, propping the head of his axe in the sand. He leaned on it, casually.

"Damn, those things hit hard," Yuri commented.

A weak moan drew his attention behind him. Estelle flinched before opening her eyes with a start. She flew upright, looking around frantically and completely out of breath. The princess seemed lost and frightened until her eyes fell upon Repede and then finally Yuri. She met eyes with Yuri before her gaze trailed down to the hand holding his side, blood visibly seeping between his fingers.

"You're hurt!" Estelle gasped, hastily moving closer to him and hovering her hands just over his injury.

She closed her eyes and called upon her powers to heal his wound. A circle of golden energy appeared under her feet before a warm circle of light spun around Yuri, healing his wound in a flash. Riddick looked surprised at this, keeping a hand on the tip of his axe handle but leaning in the opposite direction.

"Thanks," Yuri said. He pulled his hand off the wound. It was healed, but he was still covered in blood. Still light headed, too.

Estelle slowly turned to Repede who was sitting nearby. She noticed cuts and scrapes on him as well, so she diligently went to work fixing his injuries. Finally, she found Riddick. At once, she was on her feet, despite the fact that she was still short of breath and light headed as well, and stood before him. He had a few cuts but was hardly in danger. She raised her hands to heal him, but he immediately pulled back.

"Whoa," he started. "Keep all that weird stuff to yourself."

"It will help," she told him. Ignoring his protest, she called on her powers and healed the shallow wounds across his body.

By then, Mantaic was very alive. Villagers were shouting and working to put out fires and piece together broken items. Estelle, immediately after she had finished with Riddick, allowed her eyes to travel to surrounding villagers. In haste, she rushed off to help them. Repede followed after her.

Riddick looked at where there had been a shallow gash in his arm but no longer. He twisted his arm and then made a fist.

"What the hell was that?"

Yuri finally rose to his feet, brushing some sand off his pants but realizing it was a lost cause. He did not bother to give a response. He shifted his sword from his left hand to his right, glancing at something he had been clinging to desperately since he had emerged from the lake. In his hands he held three very small crystals, identical to those he had retrieved for Kaufman. These, however, had been a part of something larger, and they had been the force pinning Estelle to the bottom of the lake. He shifted them around before clenching them in a fist. Yuri glanced up and found Riddick watching him curiously. The swordsman shot a poisonous glare at him.

"I appreciate the help, but that was some damned good timing," he said, accusingly. "You're not following us, are you?"

"Maybe," Riddick answered, casually. His response caught Yuri by surprise. He had at least expected somewhat of an argument or cover-up.

"I thought I said I wasn't interested in a fan club," Yuri responded.

Riddick swept up his massive axe and hung it across his shoulders. He grinned at Yuri before turning away from the young swordsman, heading into the town.

"Maybe I'm a part of the girl's fan club," Riddick retorted. He stopped and looked off to the side at some villagers being tended to by the princess. "She's cute, right?"

Yuri was too tired to engage the man, so he simply scowled at him. Riddick watched the princess a moment longer, then grinned and turned away.

"She's going to pass out."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Repede began barking and villagers began to make a fuss. Yuri followed in Riddick's wake and turned to the side, finding Estelle slumped over in a middle-aged woman's lap. The woman had a tear across her shoulder, blood on the clothing but flesh entirely healed. The poor, unsuspecting woman was frantically trying to wake Estelle while repeatedly stating that she had nothing to do with it. Yuri sighed, then turned his head in order to find Riddick. The mercenary, however, was already gone.


	5. Run, Baby, Run

There are so few Vesperia fans still out and about, and there are even fewer YurixEstelle fans lingering to talk to. So I'm going to throw a random comment at you because I need to vent SOMEHOW.

Random favorite Yuri and Estelle snippets that you don't really think about until you overthink things: in one skit, Yuri, Estelle, and Karol talk about Yuri using both swords and axes. Estelle comments that she likes Yuri better with a sword-and I'm almost 99% certain I remember him BLUSHING at this-and then Karol goes on to say axes are cooler and Yuri gets over it. Another notable Yuri blushing scene: Estelle comments that Yuri looks disappointed that all the women in Myorzo aren't scantily clad, and Yuri-BLUSHING-insists she's imagining this.

I like that Estelle wrecks his poker face and makes him blush over silly things.

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 04 – Run, Baby, Run**

"Princess," arose a deep voice. A familiar voice.

Estelle opened her eyes. She was standing somewhere familiar, and the sky was tainted orange. The princess looked all around and became incredibly dizzy. She slowly turned in the direction of the voice. Standing was difficult, and her legs felt weak. As she spun, she found the owner of the voice. Familiar indeed.

He had haunted her dreams for a very long time. A powerful knight with silver hair, eyes that had once been kind but eventually became very cold. His uniform was red and well decorated. He was a commandant, after all.

"Alexei," Estelle breathed. She staggered backwards, her heart beginning to race. Her eyes narrowed. "You died."

"Did I?" he asked.

It was unmistakably his voice. And that smile—she would recognize it anywhere. Her heart was beating fast, and her body trembled. This man who she had once respected and trusted. This was the man who took her captive and tortured her. He had used her to harm her friends and set off a chain of events that endangered the world, all while sucking the life out of her until she became nothing but an empty shell.

"This is a dream," Estelle stated, folding her arms over her chest as she stepped back. She was certain, or so she thought. Her voice cracked and betrayed her. It felt very real. "We watched you die on Zaude."

"If only that were true, Princess," Alexei spoke, his voice terrifyingly soothing. He raised a hand to her, gesturing for her to turn. "This never would have happened."

Slowly, Estelle turned. Had she not just been facing this way and seen nothing? But now she turned, and the ground was covered in red. Blood and broken bodies. Her heart stopped beating, and she could no longer breathe. Was that Rita? And not only her, but…

"Look at what you've done," Alexei spoke, suddenly right behind her. He placed firm hands on her shoulders, speaking soothing words into her ear. Soothing and terrifying words. "Look at what your hands have wrought, Princess."

Estelle raised her hands up and looked at them. Blood. Their blood. She spun in order to push Alexei away, crying out.

In doing so, she rolled over and fell out of bed, waking herself. The princess sat up, covered in sweat and with a racing heart. Estelle looked around in fear, and it took a moment for her to recognize her surroundings and realize this was reality, and Alexei had only been a dream.

Pulling herself up onto the edge of the bed, she scanned the room. Repede was there and staring at her blankly before laying his head down and returning to sleep. Yuri was also there, completely undisturbed by her blunder and fast asleep.

Estelle recalled the lake and the injuries. Had that been a dream as well? She looked at Yuri's side. Material had been cleaned and mended, but there had been an injury there. Had she done that? Or at least played a role in the events leading up to it? Honestly, she could not remember anything very clearly.

Extremely tired but entirely unwilling to fall back asleep and return to the world she had left there, Estelle sat for a while trying to recall what had happened. She remembered a woman on the lake, and so she rose and went to the window. The lake was calm and quiet, and there was nothing out of the ordinary there. Did she remember singing? And dancing? Or was that days ago?

Everything was blurry, and Estelle could not remember why.

Golden light began to flood into the room through the window. Estelle had been sitting on the bed with her knees bent up to her chest, attempting to sort through fantasy and reality, both of which had become somehow confused in her mind. When day broke, she rose and left the room. She was exhausted, but she no longer cared.

Estelle helped the locals in whatever ways she could. She found a few others who were injured who she was able to heal. The princess joined in cleaning up parts of the village that had been left a mess. Eventually, she went and bathed, finally cleaning herself of lingering sand. Then, she made breakfast and brought it back to their room at the inn.

Yuri was still fast asleep when she returned. She set a plate aside for him, then offered a bowl to Repede. Together, canine and princess enjoyed breakfast. Estelle even managed to clean everything up in the room before Yuri awoke, attesting to just how exhausted he had been.

Estelle was folding her blankets on the bed she had used when Yuri finally stirred. He blinked and stared blearily at the ceiling, taking longer than usual to come to his senses. The swordsman turned his head as Estelle sat on the edge of the bed directly beside his, offering him a plate of food and a glass of water with a smile.

"This should help you feel better," she said.

He sat up and took what was being offered to him, gratefully. Estelle finished tidying up the room as he ate, and her activity only made Yuri more tired. Repede had apparently been tired, too, for the dog had went back to sleep.

"We never did find the leader of the group who stole from Fortune's Market," Estelle said, flopping back down on the edge of her bed. She was tired, also, and was trying to distract herself from thinking about it.

"I missed a good opportunity," Yuri said, setting his plate aside after having finished everything on it. "That Riddick guy could have been a good source of information. Seems he gets around."

"That man with the axe?" Estelle questioned.

"Yeah," Yuri said.

"He was outside helping the villagers earlier this morning," Estelle said.

Yuri processed her words before slipping out of bed, hurriedly exiting the room in the hopes of finding said mercenary. Not that he particularly liked or trusted him, but the shady man at least seemed potentially useful. Estelle sat in stunned silence as he vanished out the door without another word to her.

Villagers were tirelessly working to repair the damage done to the village in the unusual attack the night before. Very little damage had been done that could not be repaired, and for that, Yuri was thankful. No lives were lost, Estelle had healed all of the injuries, and the damage to buildings and goods was actually minimal.

The dark-haired swordsman made his way through the desert town and eventually found himself at a home that had unfortunately been partially consumed by fire. A group of men were working together to repair the side and roof, a group of which Riddick was a part of. Yuri stopped and stood at a distance at first. Riddick was hoisting up a panel and ensuring it fit securely over the frame of the home.

"Got something to say, kid?" asked the mercenary, not even acknowledging Yuri's presence with a look. He had a nail stuck between his teeth and sticking out of one side of his mouth.

"Since you've been hanging around this area, I thought you might know something about this," Yuri started, finally approaching. He set his hands on his sides, leaning his weight on one foot. "A man by the name of Serge has been stealing from Fortune's Market and stashing the goods here in the desert." The dark-haired swordsman paused and raised one of the crystals he had obtained from the bottom of the lake. "The goods look a surprisingly lot like this."

"Serge, huh?" Riddick asked, taking the nail out of his mouth before pounding it into the wall. "You can give up the search. He's dead."

"You knew him?" Yuri frowned. This was more than just coincidence now.

"Yeah," Riddick said before taking a handful of nails and sticking them between his teeth, nailing them in one-by-one as he braced the panel against the frame with his free hand. He continued to speak anyway, though the nails muffled his words. "He was in a guild in this area."

"What guild?" Yuri questioned.

Riddick paused, offered a lazy glance at Yuri, and then began to hammer away at the wall once again.

"Mine."

Yuri was at first startled and then frustrated. He scowled at the man, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

"Didn't you say your last guild job was 23 years ago?"

"That's right."

"Are you sure it's the same guy?"

Riddick took the nails out of his mouth and turned and looked very pointedly at Yuri.

"Trust me. I'm sure. And he's dead," he told the younger man.

"You're shady as hell, Riddick," Yuri told him, flatly.

Riddick stared at the young man without expression before waving his hammer at Yuri, scowling. "Now quit sitting there being useless and put those scrawny girl arms of yours to use and help here." The man stuck nails back between his teeth and went back to pressing the wall into place. "Pick up a damn hammer."

Yuri chuckled and obeyed. This guy was shady, but he was also somehow entertaining. Irritating, Yuri decided, but amusing. He took a hammer and took hold of the opposite edge of the wall, putting it in place.

"If you were smart," Riddick started, not even looking back at Yuri as he finished his side of the wall before moving to the corner of the home. "You would stop playing around like this and take that princess back to the castle where she's safe."

Yuri stopped with a nail in one hand against the wall and the hammer looming just centimeters from it. He looked over at the man suspiciously.

"Princess?"

"Heurassein," Riddick answered. "That's the Imperial family name."

Yuri hammered the nail in, moving down the wall and hammering in a few others after it.

"She's a good kid," continued the mercenary as he moved along the wall and positioned it perfectly. "Healed everyone who was hurt. Sweet and good-natured, too. What's she doing with a good-for-nothing like you?"

"Hell if I know," Yuri responded, honestly.

"You'd do well to take her back where she belongs."

Yuri did not humor Riddick with a response. They worked in silence until the walls were securely in place. The mercenary immediately moved to the roof where a few of the villagers were already working. Yuri lifted materials up to them as they made repairs overhead.

"She's a lot like her mother," Riddick finally said.

"You knew Estelle's mom?" Yuri questioned, though his tone was definitely one of disbelief.

"I knew of her," responded the mercenary absentmindedly, placing materials before securing the ceiling. "She was known as a kind woman who was always helping others."

"I'm going to venture a guess that you've been around Zaphias, then," Yuri said, assuming that few outside of Zaphias cared to know such details about a member of the Imperial Family who had never had a chance at the throne.

"I passed through," Riddick responded.

They finished patching the roof. As the villagers climbed down, Riddick crouched at the edge of the roof, looking down at Yuri with a grin.

"Take it from me, kid," he began, seriously. "You're no good for her. If you care about her at all, you'll put her back in the castle and leave her there. Paupers and princesses don't mix."

Yuri clicked his tongue and folded his arms over his chest. He was mistaken. This guy was not amusing at all, only incredibly irritating.

Not that he really disagreed. He had no idea why Estelle stuck around him or had any interest in him at all. In fact, he was certain it was bizarre that he liked her, too. They really were complete opposites and came from two different worlds. Even though they were both born and raised in the same city, she was raised in the tall towers of a castle and he in the deepest slums. He had _hated_ people like her. Until he met her.

She had that effect on people.

"I'm not putting Estelle anywhere," Yuri finally countered. He scoffed at the man. "She can decide for herself where she goes."

Casually, Yuri took the ladder and moved it away from the building, effectively trapping Riddick on the roof. The mercenary simply remained crouching where he was, a grin on his face.

"Unlike you," Yuri added. He tipped his head and smirked at the elder man. "Now stop following us, old man."

"You little devil," Riddick laughed. He propped an elbow on his knee and dropped his face in his hand. "How do you have friends?"

"Don't fall off," Yuri called out as he was walking away. He flapped his hand in the air behind him, a dull expression on his face. "Wouldn't want you to break a hip."

Riddick watched him as he went, shaking his head but smiling.

* * *

It was a smaller ship, but it was enough to get them where they needed to go. Yuri, Estelle, and Repede found themselves bound for Dahngrest on a cargo ship conveniently owned and operated by Fortune's Market. Due to the nature of their mission, the crew was happy to aid them in returning to meet with their leader, Kaufman. They were generous enough to take charge of the items they were returning, which saved them the trouble of dragging a cart full of rocks around.

Estelle made her way to the bow of the ship. They had been sailing for a few days already, and though she loved the ocean, this trip was wearing her out. Ever since the events in Mantaic, which Yuri had explained to her in detail, she had found herself having difficulty sleeping. When she slept, she saw things she never wanted to see. She had nightmares she had not had in nearly a year. Her dreams used to be so pleasant, and now even the thought of sleep frightened her.

She leaned over the railing of the ship and looked at the water. The sound of the waves made her tired. Closing her eyes and resting her head on the railing, she might have drifted to sleep standing right there had she not been disturbed.

"Estelle."

Yuri walked over to her with Repede following close behind. The princess stood straight and faced him, folding her hands over her skirt in front of her. She was trying not to mention the dreams that had been haunting her and trying not to seem too wore out, but her heavy eyelids were making keeping secrets difficult. If Yuri noticed, and she was sure he did, he said nothing.

"I've decided I'm going to head to Zaphias after stopping in Dahngrest," he told her. She tipped her head in confusion, and so he continued after holding one of the tiny crystals up in the sunlight. "I'm going to see if Aspio's researchers can't figure out what this is."

"I wonder," Estelle murmured. She took the small crystal and inspected it. "It looks so much like an apatheia, but it feels empty."

"Empty?" Yuri echoed.

Estelle returned the tiny stone to him, nodding.

"The apatheia felt different than this," she explained. "Perhaps it was the will of the Entelexeia within them, but there is definitely something different about them."

"Hopefully we can find someone who can figure it out," Yuri said before tucking the stone away again.

The dark-haired swordsman examined Estelle for a moment, noticing how heavy she looked. She had been sneaking out at night or tossing and turning rather than sleeping. Something was weighing on her, but he did not want to push her. They were at least beyond that point; if she wanted to tell him something, he knew she would when she was ready. So he left it alone.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he said to her, casually.

As he was turning, he caught a glimpse of something atop the cabin of the ship. Or rather, someone. He could only stare in dumbfounded silence as he found Riddick sitting with his legs crossed, clearly entertaining himself by watching them from a distance. The mercenary materialized a fruit in one hand and took a bite, grinning as he was discovered.

"You're kidding," Yuri uttered. "Are you really stalking us?"

"I was on this ship before you," Riddick retorted, taking another bite.

Repede barked a few times before bounding up the stairs, making his way to the mercenary. The dog sniffed him a few times before sitting down beside him.

"Hey, pup," Riddick laughed, petting the dog fondly.

"W-what?" Estelle's shoulders sank. The dog literally liked everyone but her!

"Repede," Yuri grumbled, scowling at his faithful companion. "Whose side are you on?"

"He's a good judge of character," said the mercenary as he pet the dog.

"But he doesn't like me!" Estelle pouted, taking it personally. "Why don't you like me, Repede!?"

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer," Yuri said, trying to make light of the situation.

As he was speaking, Riddick scratched Repede's side and eventually had the dog rolling over, patting his belly.

"…is what I hope is going on here," added Yuri, bewildered.

"I do want to thank you for your help though," Estelle said, collecting herself after temporarily succumbing to emotional turmoil. She offered a warm smile to the mercenary who had helped them in Mantaic. "Yuri told me what happened."

"Are you heading back to Dahngrest now?" questioned Riddick, ignoring her words of gratitude.

"Yeah," Yuri answered. "Let me guess: so are you."

Riddick took another bite of fruit, chewing and not bothering with an answer. He did grin, though, causing Yuri to roll his eyes. The swordsman sighed and started heading back inside the ship.

"Repede, let's go!" he hollered.

At once, the dog stood and bolted down the steps, returning to his partner's side. Estelle frowned at the exchange between them, then began to follow after Yuri. She paused and looked up at the mercenary, curiously, before trailing after her comrades. Riddick watched them go, smiling as he ate his fruit.

* * *

Estelle stood in a forest, lush and vibrant. There was a lake, one that was somehow familiar but still mysterious. She looked around, perplexed. Was she dreaming? She could not remember going to bed or falling asleep. But had she not been on a ship?

By the lake was a child. There was a baby wrapped in white, still and silent, and it made her want to cry. She was too far away to see the child, so she could not understand why she felt the way she did. Was that a sword in her hand? When did she grab it?

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" snapped an unfamiliar voice behind her.

Estelle turned. The voice did not match the person she found there. It was Yuri, and he was bleeding. She dropped the sword and was about to heal him, frantic. He was angry and yelling, but she could not hear him.

"If only you had done as you were told," said another voice.

Estelle slowly turned away from Yuri, finding Alexei there.

"Everyone is dead because of you," he said to her.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against a tree, violently. The princess let out a startled cry. Everything had felt so surreal, but this felt very real. His fingers gripped her shoulders tightly, hurting her.

"No," Estelle started. What happened? What was he blaming her for?

"Because of you, the Adephagos destroyed this world," Alexei snapped at her. "You should have died instead."

"I don't understand," Estelle said, tears running down her face. The Adephagos had been dealt with. Yuri was alive. Alexei was dead. Just what was happening here?

"He should have killed you," Alexei snapped, pressing an arm against her neck.

She flinched, and it became very difficult to breath. No, she stopped breathing. Her chest hurt. Estelle closed her eyes and turned her head to escape the grip. The position of the arm changed, giving temporary relief. And then bare skin touched her neck. Someone's hand took the place of Alexei's armored arm. The princess looked, and it was Yuri. And it was undeniably Yuri's voice.

"I should have killed you."

Estelle choked and flew upright. She awoke from another nightmare, sweating and struggling to catch her breath. Her hands quickly found her neck, and though it had been a dream, it felt as though someone had placed their hand there. It hurt to breathe. The princess hastily wiped tears from her eyes before looking around, uncertain of her surroundings.

She was in a very small cabin on the ship, one set aside especially for her as she was the only female on board. There was a bed, but she was on the floor. Estelle recalled avoiding the bed in order to evade sleep, but she had apparently fallen asleep on the floor instead.

Slipping out of her cabin, Estelle found Yuri and Repede dutifully guarding her door. Yuri was sleeping against the wall, his sword resting up against him. Repede had been sleeping but awoke when she stepped out, lifting his head. Estelle placed a finger to her lips, encouraging the canine not to disturb the sleeping swordsman. Quietly, she stepped past and headed outside. Repede stood, shook himself off, and then followed.

The princess found her way to the bow of the ship once again. It was painfully quiet there. The voices from her dreams echoed through her mind and would not fade away. She wanted to hear anything else, but not even the waves could wash away those voices. Climbing on the railing, Estelle looked down at the water. She briefly recalled the lake that had spun up and devoured her. Immediately, she staggered back, her heart racing.

"Hope you weren't planning on jumping," arose a voice from the top of the cabin.

Estelle turned and found Riddick sitting there, arms back and resting casually. Repede had left her side and sat down beside him. The mercenary gazed at the princess a moment before looking to the sky.

"I'm afraid I'd have to stop you," he told her.

Estelle looked up at him, then proceeded to climb the stairs in order to join him. She stood off to the side in hesitation, and then she sat beside Repede, who was then between the mercenary and princess.

"Who are you, really?" Estelle questioned, keeping her eyes down.

"That's blunt," responded Riddick with a chuckle. "And very unlike you, I'm guessing."

"I thought I should try a little harder," she answered, looking at him in surprise. Was he laughing at her? "To protect the people around me, I mean."

"I see," he said. He grinned. "Who do you think I am, Princess?"

Estelle was startled that he knew of her identity, but Yuri had told her that the shadows from the lake had called her by name. It was not much of a surprise to figure out as much, she supposed.

"I think you are a good man," she started, thoughtfully. She had met eyes with him and was speaking very seriously, but he laughed and looked away. "Jaded. But a very good man."

Riddick refused to look at her, then, his eyes fixed on the stars.

"You should go back to the castle," he said. "They're bound to get worse if you keep pushing yourself, you know,"

Confused, Estelle frowned at him. He finally looked back down at her, his expression soft.

"The nightmares."

Eyes widened, Estelle's heart skipped a beat. How could he know? If Yuri had deduced it and confronted her about it, perhaps she would not be surprised. But this man had only met her so briefly! The shock was apparent on her face, so he extended a hand and patted her on the head. His patting shifted to a very gentle ruffle of her hair.

"Take it easy," he said. He retracted his hand and then shifted a bit. She remained exactly as she had been, sitting in utter confusion and surprise. "He knows, too," added Riddick. "But he'll wait for you to say something. So be honest and spare yourselves some trouble."

Was he talking about Yuri? Estelle frowned and turned her head away, eyeing her hands. She was wringing at the fabric of her skirt nervously, though she was not certain why. Finally, the princess climbed back to her feet.

"Thank you," she said, honestly and politely. Straightening out her skirt, she turned to leave.

"Don't thank me," he told her, not even bothering to look at her again. "I'll cause you grief in the future, I'm sure. I might even hurt you."

Estelle tried to register his words as a threat, but somehow, they did not come across that way. Perhaps she was too tired to take them as they should have been. Instead, she glanced back at him with a weak smile.

"How can you say that after only just saying that you would have to stop me from jumping overboard?"

Riddick set his eyes on her again, baffled. He managed to grin at her.

"Damn. You're not scared of me?" he asked.

"I already told you: I think you're a good man," Estelle responded. Her smile brightened if only slightly. "And for now, I like you."

He tilted his head to the side, perplexed.

"Why's that?"

"Because," Estelle said, slowly turning away. She smiled sweetly, though mostly to herself. "You protected Yuri."

With that, the princess made her way back down the stairs, leaving a rather perplexed mercenary in her wake. Riddick watched her go with eyebrows raised. Here he thought to mess with her, and she messed with him instead. The funny thing was that he doubted she even intended to do it.

* * *

Yuri, Estelle, and Repede left the ship after a relatively uneventful voyage, setting their sights on Dahngrest. Though Repede had taken a liking to the mercenary called Riddick, Yuri was happy to part ways with him the moment they reached land. Estelle refused to admit it, but she was a bit sad about that.

In the midst of everything that had happened, the original purpose of their mission had become a bit of an afterthought. Yuri wanted to speak with Kaufman, but it was no longer to accomplish a job for her. Rather, it was because he wanted to find out why she had so many of the crystals and just what the guild leader thought they were. And his mind was not far from the creatures that had been unleashed that night—what were they, and where were they now? Estelle was distracted by sleep. Rather, she had become determinedly obsessed with avoiding it because every moment of sleep brought about another nightmarish hell she did not want to partake in. Repede was perhaps the only one on mission at that point.

Dahngrest appeared on the horizon before they knew it. They approached one of the bridges that led into the bustling guild city.

"Kaufman's goods should have arrived before us," Yuri said as he drew nearer to the bridge. "We'll have to let her know what the old mercenary said about Serge."

"Do you believe him?" Estelle asked.

"Not entirely," answered the swordsman, thoughtfully looking at the orange sky. The sun was setting then. "But if he was in a guild, then we can possibly find out some information about him here."

"I wonder what guild Riddick was in," Estelle mused.

As soon as her foot stepped from grass to bridge, the princess stopped. Her eyes grew wide, and her heart began to race. A realization hit her like a ton of bricks as she officially entered Dahngrest. The sight of a certain blond-haired Imperial Knight quickly refreshed her memory. Yuri noted her sudden change, then followed her gaze to find Flynn chatting with a group of guild members a ways off. And then he remembered, too.

Estelle was returning to Zaphias.

"After everything, I had forgotten," she breathed. Her foot slowly slid back off the bridge as if to flee from the obligation she had bound herself to.

Yuri was looking to Flynn in the distance before he turned back to Estelle. Her eyes were down, staring at the line between grass and dirt and bridge. As if being weary was not enough, now she felt as though a huge weight had fallen upon her suddenly. It was becoming difficult to stand. Thinking about what she had promised, her eyes began to water.

"We never did finish our mission," she breathed, remorsefully. "It somehow makes it all that much more sad."

Yuri was never really good with words, and so he could not find an adequate way to respond to her or console her. Admittedly, he did not like this, either. Sure, she was a princess, and this should probably have been expected. But the thought of her being confined to the castle when she clearly wanted to _not_ be really bothered him, and he did not like not being able to solve a problem that should have been so simple to resolve.

"You're not ready to go back," Yuri finally said, having to point out the obvious because he could think of nothing else to say.

"No," she answered. She refused to take another step. Estelle felt as though placing both feet on the bridge quite literally meant stepping into a cage. Tiredly, she brought both hands to her face. "This is so silly. I have lived in the castle my entire life, and my home is still there. And yet…"

Yuri turned his head, his eyes finding Flynn again. Estelle continued to mutter into her hands.

"I promised Flynn that as soon as we finished this mission…"

"We technically didn't finish," Yuri reminded her.

But it was too late. Flynn had turned slightly and noticed them. He was saying goodbyes to the guild members he was speaking with before walking in their direction. There was still some distance between them, and the Commandant of the Imperial Knights was not in a hurry.

"I'm not ready yet," Estelle murmured, dropping her hands and unconsciously taking a step back. "I want to keep helping people here before I…"

"Tell him that," Yuri suggested.

"I promised him," she said, firmly shaking her head. "I can't…"

Yuri watched her. Flynn raised a hand to them, calling out to them. He was nearing the bridge now.

"Yuri! Lady Estellise!" he hollered, passing them a smile.

"Say it plainly," Yuri said, calmly. The swordsman put a hand on his side and tipped his head slightly. "What do you want to do, Estelle?"

Estelle closed her eyes and thought. Flynn had reached the bridge, and her heart was racing. She was scared to face him and uncertain of what to say to him. Confused, but determined, the princess gave Yuri a most definite answer.

"I want to continue to pursue Serge," she said, adamant. There was no hesitation in her voice. "And I also want to know what happened in Mantaic."

"So you refuse to go back?" Yuri asked, smiling.

"I refuse!" she replied, firm.

"Okay," Yuri nodded.

Then, Yuri stepped forward, standing in the space between the princess and knight. Flynn was still walking toward them but looked baffled by Yuri's change in position. Estelle took two steps back, equally surprised.

"Yuri?" Flynn questioned, drawing closer. He was on the bridge now, and he was walking a bit faster. There was a sense of urgency now, though he had not quite determined why.

"She's not going back," Yuri told him, firm.

"I won't return yet, Flynn! I'm sorry, but the mission isn't complete yet!" she said, her voice wavering slightly as his face darkened.

"Lady Estellise," Flynn started, closing in on Yuri then.

"Hey Estelle," Yuri started, cutting Flynn off. Estelle's eyes widened. The swordsman did not bother turning to face her. "Run."

"W-what?"

"Run!" Yuri commanded her.

Estelle gasped, looked at the two men facing each other on the bridge, and then spun around and ran. She ran away from Dahngrest, away from the Imperial Knight waiting to claim her, and away from the obligation that would have tied her to the capital indefinitely. She ran, and Yuri covered her escape.


	6. Shadows and Embers

Why yes, I did write the previous chapter listening to "Check Yes, Juliet" by We The Kings. *Wink*

On a side note, I'm certain now that old man Hanks ships Yuri and Estelle. I was reading through some scenes for a later chapter and stumbled upon this little jewel.

 _Hanks: He isn't fighting to save the world. He's just doing what he always does. He's fighting to protect his family. If saving the world meant his family would be put at risk, he wouldn't do it. He'd find another way, so they wouldn't have to die._

So, in the original Japanese, Hanks says that Yuri is fighting to protect, literally, his family, his KAZOKU. He switches it up later, but the English doesn't catch this. In the next section, where he says family, the original Japanese says TAISETSUNA AITE, or literally "precious ally" or "beloved companion" or something of the very sweet sort like that.

Eselle gets it. Estelle, in the original Japanese, only responds with the equivalent of "Oh..." including all those ellipses… AKA she's realizing something here based on what he's saying.

Hanks, whether intentionally or not, is totally talking about Estelle. And Estelle gets it, too. She's one of Yuri's most important people~

Not to mention that Hanks pretty much raised Yuri and they are pretty similar… And then Hanks insists Estelle is the spitting image of his own wife (personality and appearance). AKA snarky brats and nice girls make good couples.

Thanks, Hanks.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 05 – Shadows and Embers**

"Yuri!"

Flynn's hasty walk turned into a lunge, and he pulled his sword on his childhood friend, his expression dark. Yuri drew his sword but smiled.

"She ran!" he laughed, meeting blades with the blond knight on the bridge. "She ran away from you, Flynn!"

"Because you told her to!" snapped the knight, darkly. "Do you really want to do this, Yuri!?"

Yuri and Flynn clashed blades again and again, creating a spectacle on the bridge. Some of Dahngrest's finest closed in from inside the town and watched. Estelle, on the other hand, was gone, and Repede had vanished with her. The two friends exchanged blows, and Flynn was particularly fierce.

"Estelle made her own choice," Yuri said as he narrowly evaded a blow from Flynn, jumping into the railing before effectively using it to propel him back on his friend.

"Lady Estellise must return to the castle! She gave me her word, and the Council is waiting for her!" Flynn narrowly dodged a blow from Yuri. The two met blades and pushed against each other, at a standstill. "If you do this, any respect the Council had for you will be lost!"

"Like I care," Yuri rolled his eyes. He swept his blade up, breaking them apart.

"And what about Lady Estellise?" Flynn snapped. He was huffing now, winded from their fighting but also furious. "The more she resists them, the harder it will become for her. She will have to return at some point. If now, they may make things easier for her."

"You know," Yuri started as he tapped the back edge of his sword on his shoulder, giving his childhood friend a dirty glare. "How can you sit here talking about people intentionally making life hard for her without it making you sick to your stomach? Aren't you her friend, too?"

Flynn exhaled sharply and cast his eyes to the ground, lowering his sword a moment.

"I'm not happy about any of this, but…"

"It's easier to stay on the good side of the Council even if it's at her expense," Yuri finished for him.

"It's not that simple!" Flynn snapped.

The blond knight took up his sword again and lunged at Yuri. The two met blades again, fell back, and then clashed again. They had a large audience then.

"Why," Flynn growled. He braced himself and swung three consecutive blows that managed to push Yuri back a ways. His words and his swings became more fierce. "Why are you so determined to resist them!?"

"Estelle's the only noble in that castle who is pure, and they're either just using her or trying to shut her down," Yuri replied, kicking Flynn's leg out a bit to knock him off balance. Not enough to really hurt him but enough to get some leverage over him. He clashed swords with him again and managed to make the knight stagger. "I can't stand that they'll never even give her a choice!"

"Is that all?" Flynn questioned. He staggered back but caught himself.

His question was enough to stop Yuri from making another move. The dark-haired swordsman was positioned to attack again, but he paused and frowned at Flynn's words. The blond knight wiped some sweat from his cheek before standing up straight again.

"What?"

"Is that really all it is?" asked the Imperial Knight.

Flynn's eyebrows were deeply furrowed, and he was analyzing every reaction of his best friend, then. Yuri sensed he was under heavy scrutiny and decided to stand straight. Whatever the knight was playing at, he was not playing along. The dark-haired swordsman set his sword on his shoulder again, frowning. Also realizing that their fight was over—Estelle was far gone anyhow—Flynn lowered his blade and eventually sheathed it.

"Isn't there a better way to spend your time dealing out justice? Surely Lady Estellise doesn't need to be your focus," Flynn pointed out. "Why is it you bother with her and cause this much trouble for the Council and for His Majesty?"

"What can I say," Yuri started, his tone casual. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Flynn. "I know I'm doing something right if the Council hates me."

Flynn noted Yuri's reaction, scrutinized him for a moment longer, and then started to pass him in pursuit of the princess who had escaped. The Commandant of the Imperial Knights paused when they were shoulder to shoulder.

"She's a princess, Yuri," he said, firmly. "Unlike you, she must follow certain rules and procedures. If she doesn't, the Empire and the people suffer. With power and responsibility comes burden. She cannot continue to do as she pleases and expect to have the influence she desires. The influence that _we_ desire."

Yuri tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance. He turned and exchanged looks with Flynn, neither impressed with the other at that moment. The knight then faced forward, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for the missing princess.

"I am her friend," Flynn said, softly. He moved forward. "That's why I want to see her changing the world in ways only she can as the princess, as His Majesty's trusted and esteemed ally."

"What you mean to say is," Yuri started, keeping his back turned to Flynn. Not that it mattered, for the knight continued walking away from him. "As a princess who's not held back by someone like me."

Flynn stopped. Yuri had nailed it.

"You haven't seen her, then," started the dark-haired swordsman, firmly.

Yuri turned. He might have been upset by what the Commandant implied, but he knew Flynn well enough to know it was not really so personal. He was a criminal, after all. Apparently one very prone to kidnapping princesses. Flynn also turned, looking at Yuri from over his shoulder.

"Not that I have anything to do with what she does," Yuri asserted. "But if you travel around with her long enough, you'll watch her put people back together again. We need someone like that _in_ the world, too."

Flynn considered his friend's words, then kept walking. Yuri turned and watched him go, then continued into Dahngrest.

* * *

Yuri trusted Estelle enough to manage herself and make her way back to him in her own time, so he opted to head to one of Dahngrest's local taverns to seek out some information. At this point in time, he was relatively well known to the guilds, and mingling with guild members and learning secrets was simple enough. He was offered a drink at one table, and each subsequent table he visited after that was quick to offer him a frothy beverage. He drank because rules and obligations were simple enough to understand in the guild city; if someone buys you a drink, you drink. And also, if you are in a tavern, you drink. Really, there was no escaping it.

By the seventh table, Yuri had nothing to show for his rounds aside from a slight fog warning of encroaching drunkenness. The dark-haired swordsman slipped into a chair at another table and had hardly uttered a word before his new hosts shouted for another round.

"Just out of curiosity," Yuri began. If he was destined to be drunk soon, he had better get to the point sooner rather than later, lest everything be in vain. "Any of you know a mercenary who goes by the name of Riddick? Dark hair, big axe."

"Aye, the blokes been around 'ere some," responded a short and round fellow who was well past drunk at that point. He leaned over and waved an empty mug at Yuri. "Ne'er stays long, that one."

"What's his story?" Yuri asked, taking a drink.

"Won't sit still long enough to figure it out," replied a second man at the table in a gruff voice. He inhaled a mug of liquor before ordering another for everyone at the table, Yuri included.

"Hellava mystery," snorted the round man.

"I heard he might be connected to a guild member named Serge," Yuri leaned back in his chair, tapping his finger on the rim of his glass before lifting it and taking another drink.

"Aye, aye! Serge, Serge," the round man bellowed, bouncing in his seat. "Good bloke!"

"Tough fighter, that one," said the second man. "Disappeared some 20 years ago."

"Was he in a guild?"

"Aye!" chortled the round man again, taking a drink before slamming his glass on the table. The liquid contained within it splashed out and onto the table. He nearly rolled out of his seat, laughing. "Back in the day!"

"What guild?" Yuri asked, leaning forward.

"Ours," replied the gruff fellow with a grin. Yuri raised an eyebrow. "Blood Alliance."

If possible, Yuri's eyebrows raised further. Blood Alliance had been ousted from the Union and had nearly entirely fallen apart. He had not met with any members recently, at least none that claimed to be so out of a sense of shame. Though he would not be too surprised that a thief would come from the Blood Alliance, nor did it seem strange to him that a mercenary like Riddick had as well.

"Riddick as well?" Yuri questioned, taking another drink.

"Aye! Serge!" bellowed the round man. He laughed himself out of his chair for no apparent reason and lay sprawled on the floor. Not untypical for a late night in Dahngrest, so no one was concerned. His companion looked down at him before taking another drink.

"Not sure," replied the second man. He ordered another round. "Serge was known. Riddick passed through."

"Where was the last place Serge was seen? Or at least known to be?" Yuri questioned, taking another gulp. He now had two and a half glasses of liquor to tend to in front of him.

"Was headed for Desier, that one."

"Desert got 'im," mumbled the round man, casually pulling himself back into his seat before taking another drink. "Poor bastard, Serge."

"Was Riddick with him?" Yuri asked, curious to find that this Serge was inextricably linked to Mantaic, or at least the surrounding area.

"Dunno, dunno," mumbled the round man, shrugging his shoulders and slurring his speech. Though the latter was not intentional. "Jus' passin' through, aye."

"Yer guess is as good as ours, kid," mumbled the second man before taking another swig.

"Thanks," Yuri responded.

He stood and finished his glass. Noting that he conveniently had two more full glasses waiting for him, he took one in each hand and slid them across the table to his two sources. The round man bellowed a noise that was probably gratitude, taking it and drinking cheerfully. The second man offered Yuri a nod but nothing else.

Before exiting the tavern, Yuri stopped to buy something quick to eat. He really should have eaten _before_ fishing for information, but that ship had sailed. Head spinning but generally holding himself and his liquor well enough, the dark-haired swordsman left the tavern and headed out into the city. Even at night, the town was bustling. And to his delight, his work was made easier when he found Kaufman and her crew preparing carts on a bridge exiting the city.

"Hey," Yuri called out, approaching.

Kaufman turned, and in doing so, the swordsman saw a flash of pink behind her. Yuri tipped his head to the side and saw Estelle standing on the other side of the cart with Repede at her side.

"Hey!" he repeated, though this time pleasantly surprised. "What took you so long?"

"Flynn is surprisingly difficult to evade," Estelle murmured, frowning a bit. Repede whined in agreement.

"The princess was just telling me about your current circumstances," Kaufman said, tying up some bags on the cart she was tending to. "You're looking for Serge?"

"That's right," Yuri said. "I just heard rumor that he used to be a member of Blood Alliance."

"Oh?" Kaufman frowned, carefully considering his words before facing him, setting a hand on her side. "I honestly know nothing about him."

"We'll find out about him and put this to rest," Yuri told her, still honoring their deal. "Somehow."

"Good," Kaufman said. She smirked at him. "I am rebuilding that ship of yours, so I'd appreciate you holding to your end of the deal."

"Aside from that, what are these stones, anyway?" Yuri asked. He pulled one out and held it before her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You stealing from me, too?"

"I got this from another source," Yuri explained. "A shady source. And so I was wondering what it is and how you have so much of it."

"Actually," Kaufman said, patting one of the bags on her cart. "I'm not too sure what it is. Ruin's Gate excavated it several years ago, and I only recently acquired it."

"Excavated it from where?" Estelle asked.

"There was a spring on Desier where there was an abundance of these stones," said the leader of Fortune's Market. "Ruin's Gate thought they could be a type of core but found out otherwise. I acquired them thinking they were precious stones, but they crumble after too much handling and aren't useful for much."

"They were only on Desier, though?" Yuri questioned, definitely intrigued now.

"That's right," Kaufman answered. She leaned her weight to one leg, examining her cart. "I was just heading to Zaphias to see if the researchers there can't give me some insight into these things."

"Mind if we tag along?" Yuri asked. Kaufman looked at him in curiosity, and then so did Estelle. "I wanted to ask a researcher there about them, myself."

"Fine by me," Kaufman said. "We're leaving as soon as we get everything—"

"Lady Estellise!" arose a voice, distracting the chatting trio.

Estelle took a step back, baffled.

"He is so fast!"

"Yuri!" hollered the voice of Flynn from somewhere far too close for their liking.

"Dammit, Flynn," Yuri sighed, hanging his head. He tipped his head and looked off to the side.

Sure enough, Flynn appeared from around a corner. The knight was searching all around in desperation. And he certainly looked angry.

"The Commandant of the Imperial Knights?" Kaufman turned on Yuri and gave him a dubious grin. "Causing mischief?"

"Just kidnapping," Yuri replied with a dry smile, tilting his head toward Estelle. Estelle, in turn, smiled brightly.

"She looks terrified," Kaufman jested before turning back to her cart.

"We're going to have to go on ahead," Yuri said. "We'll try to meet up with you in Zaphias."

"Please take care," Estelle said, bowing politely to Kaufman before turning to flee the city with Yuri.

Kaufman watched them go, then nudged her cart forward. Not much, but just enough to block Flynn's view of the fleeing pair plus dog as the knight turned in her direction. The knight was scowling as if he sensed something strange was going on, but the guild leader carried on with her business despite him.

"All right, boys! Let's get this going and move out!" she hollered to some of her guild members nearby.

Flynn frowned and turned away in a different direction. He spun in a small circle and then sighed. Most assuredly, the knight had lost the princess again.

* * *

A lush and vibrant forest bathed in moonlight surrounded Estelle and felt as though it were swallowing her up. Somehow, it felt like it was crushing her. Yet it was painfully quiet and still. She began to move forward with no destination in mind. Walking was necessary, though she knew not why. She had to be somewhere.

A melody carried on the wind from somewhere far away. It was a song Estelle knew from her past, and one she had been reminded of in her present. The princess stepped over a log and slipped into a small clearing. The woman with pale eyes and hair was standing there.

"I never meant to…" said the woman to herself, distantly. She seemed far away, and Estelle felt she would never reach her.

And she never did. An explosion of black fell out of the sky, crushing the woman, the forest, and seemingly the entire world underneath its liquid-like existence. The sound it made when it shattered the world to pieces was horrifying, and Estelle covered her ears and turned and screamed. The shadows were all around her and touching her skin. It burned and felt like fire.

Estelle turned away and thought to flee, but the world had already transformed around her. There was Alexei again, standing atop the Imperial Castle. He was laughing about something, though she could not hear him clearly. The princess turned—rather, her body turned against her will. And suddenly, she was facing her friends.

Yuri, Karol, Rita, Judith, Raven, and Repede were there, and they were armed. They looked angry. At her? She was holding her sword and only realized it then. And then she rushed at them and attacked. They fought her. She tried to stop herself, but her body moved against her will. Her sword slashed beyond her control. She cut her friends and could not stop herself. Watching as the blade tore through flesh. Screaming to herself as her magic exploded around them and wounded them.

And then Yuri fought her alone. She hurt him worst of all, but he never gave up. At some point as she was facing him, Estelle wished he had. As she held the sword that cut him, the princess wished he would make it end. This was more than she could bear.

"If only you would listen to us," said a voice from behind her.

Estelle slashed at Yuri one last time, turning as she cut him. Yuri staggered, but he was behind her now. Standing in front of her were Ioder and Flynn, backed by various members of the Council.

"If you had stayed in the castle, none of this would have happened," Ioder said, deeply troubled.

"How could one with such great power be so incredibly weak?" asked a member of the Council, scoffing. "You were only a puppet."

"A puppet," said another voice, though this one arose from behind Estelle.

The princess turned and found Alexei there.

"If only you did as you should as one of the Imperial Family," Flynn started, looking away, troubled.

"You would not have been such a burden, Princess," Alexei breathed, reaching out and taking a lock of her hair between his fingers. "Because of you, how many had to die?"

"I never meant to—" Estelle started, taking a step back.

She turned as if to run away from Alexei. Instead, she found Yuri again. And her sword was in her hand, and she was cutting him. She staggered back, frightened. This time, she threw her sword and turned to run away. Instead of safety, the princess found Alexei again. Black swarmed around him, falling out of the sky.

"You brought the Adephagos back to this world," he told her.

"No," Estelle stated, adamantly. "You did that!"

"The Child of the Full Moon was meant to sacrifice their life to stop the Adephagos," Alexei said. The black engulfed him but did not cover his face or silence him. "Instead, you sacrificed humans and Entelexeia in order to save yourself."

"I—" Estelle tried to speak, but was not what he was saying true? How could she refute him?

"If only you had been killed," Alexei laughed, and then the black consumed him.

The Adephagos devoured Alexei. Or at least that was what Estelle thought she saw.

"You are weak," said a Council member.

Estelle turned and found him standing there. Flynn and Ioder, too.

"Why must you be such a burden?" Flynn asked, grim.

And then the Adephagos began to devour them, too.

"No!" Estelle tried to reach out to stop it, but she found herself unable to move. "Stop! Please!"

She was reaching desperately for them but could never reach them. They were gone. And then she turned and had her sword again, slashing at Yuri mindlessly. No matter what she did, Estelle could not move herself. In agony, she could only watch as she hurt him while he tried desperately not to harm her.

And then the Adephagos came here as well. It began to swallow each of them up, her friends screaming as it took them, one at a time. She screamed and reached out for them but still could not move. It devoured them all, silencing their screams. Estelle was screaming and crying and finally moving again, turning but finding herself lost in darkness. And then Alexei reappeared. Only now, he was made of shadows, too. He grabbed her arms, though she fought against him.

"What have you done?" he asked her, accusingly. "Child of the Full Moon."

"I never meant for any of this to happen!" Estelle cried out, fighting against him.

"If only you had died," spoke the commandant, darkly. He twisted at her arms forcefully, thrusting a hand toward her neck.

"I never meant to—"

 _-elle!_

Estelle was yanking her arms away from Alexei, trying to escape. He grabbed her neck, but it was temporary. The world was shifting into something else. She thought it was the darkness encroaching again, but there was also light. Strong hands tried to restrain her. She lashed out and screamed, crying and desperate.

"Estelle!"

All at once, the world became tangible again. All-consuming darkness gradually vanished, replaced by a forest bathed in moonlight and alive with the chorus of crickets and frogs.

Alexei and any trace of him disappeared. The hands that had been grabbing her and threatening to wound her were replaced by hands that meant to protect her. Yuri was gripping her arms in a desperate attempt to keep her from thrashing at him or anything else around her.

Estelle came back to reality very slowly and in a daze. She was fighting Yuri again, was she not? Desperately, she tried to break free of him, but he was stronger than she was. He was saying something to her, but it took a while to understand his words.

"Estelle, snap out of it!" he yelled. "Look at me!"

And she did. Slowly. Her eyes met his, and then her resistance gradually ceased. He continued to hold her arms for a moment, wary that she would panic again. It was another long moment before she became aware of what had happened and what she had just seen, and then she began to cry. Yuri finally released her.

Estelle's entire body trembled. At first, she tried to hold back. But she had not slept properly for days, and everything felt as if it were going horribly wrong. And so she eventually broke down and covered her face, sobbing. She hated that it was like this. Those dreams were not so wrong, were they? She was so weak.

"I'm so sorry," Estelle managed to mumble through sobs.

Tears were pouring down her face then, but she no longer cared. She hated herself more for what she did next, but the princess was lost and scared and indescribably desperate for something stable. Estelle stepped forward into Yuri's space. Keeping her arms up against herself and keeping her hands concealing her face, the princess moved close enough to feel him. Warm and safe and real.

Yuri was at first baffled. They had set up camp and gone to sleep, and shortly thereafter, Estelle was wandering through the forest lost in a nightmare that seemed a little too tragic and a little too real. He had known she was having nightmares, but they never seemed this extreme, nor had they swept her away like this.

And now she stood before him, crying and apologizing. Having not been in her mind, he had no idea what she had seen in her dreams, but the swordsman assumed the worst. Estelle had moved close to him but stayed somehow guarded, and he realized that was not like her at all.

Yuri struggled to think of what he could possibly do for her. For lack of anything better to do, he slowly brought up a hand and placed it on her back. In doing so, he pulled her closer, hopefully making her feel if only a bit more secure. She continued to cry, but something changed then. Estelle did lower her hands, but she gripped at his shirt at his sides as if she wanted to hug him tightly but was afraid to. She was not herself. Yuri leaned his head against hers.

Swordsman and princess remained standing in this way until Estelle's fears diminished and were replaced by incredible fatigue. Tears eventually stopped falling, and sobs turned to whimpers and whimpers to staggered breaths. Estelle had passed from terror to numbness in a very short period of time. Now she felt warm and safe and possibly even normal again. She felt foolish for being so weak and for causing Yuri trouble, but she knew she had to face him now. Slowly, she pulled herself away from him. He lifted his head from hers, but his hand lingered on her back, keeping her close.

"I'm sorry," Estelle breathed.

Her hands lingered at his sides a moment longer, and then she withdrew and folded her hands over her skirt. She stepped back, causing him to remove his hand from her. No matter how much she felt she should have, she could not bring herself to look him in the eye. The princess was afraid of what she might find.

"I'm better now," she said.

All Estelle wanted in that moment was to rewind and change the choices she had made. In a single act of selfishness when fleeing from the castle, she had managed to cause a great deal of trouble for others, including Yuri. She hated even the thought of it, and she hated even more that it continued to happen even when she wanted nothing more than to stop being a burden.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Yuri was watching her and carefully considering his course of action. He could have said a lot of things, and certainly many things did come to mind. However, the swordsman opted for a much more simple approach.

"Let's go back to camp," he suggested.

Estelle had to look up at him, then. She was a bit surprised that he had nothing else to say. His expression was as it usually was—calm and indifferent, yet somehow very gentle. She had been expecting something from him, _anything_ to express his discomfort or displeasure with her behavior. But this was how he responded instead… and it comforted her a great deal.

After the princess nodded, Yuri turned and led the way back to where they had set up camp. The fire they had been burning had died. The sole blanket they had with them, which Estelle had been privileged to use, was cast aside. Repede was sitting by the smoldering logs, watching and waiting for them, and he stood when they approached.

Fetching some logs, Yuri rebuilt the fire and filled the small area with warmth and light. Estelle stood at a slight distance, hesitant to return as if nothing had occurred. The dark-haired swordsman faced her, collected as always.

"Try to get some sleep," he told her.

Estelle considered his suggestion before stepping near to the fire. So much, the princess wanted to sleep. But she was so, so very afraid of what she would find when she drifted back into that dark world. However, she also wanted to at least seem somewhat normal in front of Yuri and Repede, and so she did sit and collect her blanket. And then, to her surprise, Yuri stepped over and sat down right beside her, close.

"I'll stay right here, so just sleep," he said, his eyes on the fire.

Flames lapped at the air and sent embers dancing through the windless night air. Estelle sat and watched the fire's reflection in Yuri's eyes before being filled with an incredible sense of warmth. The princess had been afraid of rest, but right then, she no longer was. His nearness and his unique breed of compassion put her at ease. Lying down, she thought for sure she could evade the shadows just one night, just maybe.

And sure enough, she did. Estelle drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber for the first time since they had left Mantaic. And Yuri remained at her side.


	7. A Dependable Princess

Thanks for reading and sharing comments and such~ You're all awesome! I really appreciate that you're along for the adventure with me~!

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 06 – A Dependable Princess**

"The woman in white from Mantaic?" Yuri echoed, somewhat surprised.

Estelle had awoke late in the morning after sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long while. Yuri had said nothing about the events that had transpired the night before and simply provided a meal before insisting they move forward.

With a new-found sense of clarity and a definite appreciation for Yuri's kindness, not to mention what he had just dealt with on account of her the night before, she had decided to be honest with him. As they went, she told him the details of the nightmares that had plagued her. Speaking them aloud made her feel power over them, but sharing them also frightened her. In recounting the details of her nightmares, she also shared with Yuri just how utterly worthless she was. Though she assumed he was already well aware by this point.

"Yes," Estelle replied. She wrung her skirt, her eyes moving along the trail in front of her feet. "However, the one I see most frequently is Alexei."

Yuri's expression darkened at the mention of the name.

"I haven't had dreams about him in a very long time," Estelle told him, quietly.

Briefly, she recalled the time he had taken her hostage and enslaved her, using her powers against her friends and against the world. After her rescue, she had nightmares about him frequently. The farther she moved from that point in time, the easier it became to sleep at night. Eventually, the nightmares had entirely disappeared. She had finally been freed from his grip on her, but now…

"Why didn't you say anything?" Yuri asked her. His voice was gentle and not at all harsh.

Estelle had to think only a moment.

"I didn't want to be a burden anymore."

Yuri stopped. She moved a ways ahead before realizing he was not following.

"Anymore?" he echoed.

Estelle watched him but then hastily turned away, a heavy weight bringing her shoulders and her head down.

"At some point, I hope to be strong enough to manage these things on my own," she explained, though her voice was faint, hardly an expression of strength. "I've always depended on someone, and I've never been able to support anyone in the same way. I want to stop relying on others and help people instead."

"Why can't you do both?" Yuri asked. Now he was beginning to understand her actions.

"I-if I weren't here," Estelle started, staggering on her words. The statement was painful to make, and saying it made it that much more real. "You would accomplish your missions more quickly. Instead, you're always helping me, and—"

"Without you, I'd probably be dead," Yuri interrupted, flatly. Estelle looked at him in surprise. "You've rescued me in a pinch on more occasions than I can count."

"It's not the same," sighed Estelle, turning away again.

"Yeah it is," Yuri retorted. He stepped over to her and stood in front of her. "Estelle, what if you were injured right now, and I couldn't heal you? Would you be angry at me?"

"Of course not," Estelle replied, meeting eyes with him. "I could never be angry with you over something I know you're incapable of."

"Precisely," Yuri said. He swung his sword up and held it out toward her with a smile. "I might not be able to heal you if you need it, but I can fight for you, if that helps. That's about all I offer, so that's what I do." He thought for a moment, then added, "You don't have to do everything to be useful. You just need to do what you do and do it well."

Estelle considered his words before frowning, looking to the ground.

"Is that really okay, though?"

"Why not?" Yuri asked, resting his sheathed sword on his shoulder and tipping his head to the side, still offering her a very warm smile. "I get in trouble, you heal me. You get in trouble, I fight for you. Sounds fair to me."

At this, Estelle giggled. She was not so certain, but his argument seemed genuine and relatively sound.

"Although," began the princess, feeling argumentative. She was still managing a smile. "Is it fair if you only ever get in trouble because of me in the first place?"

"Like I need _you_ to get me into trouble," Yuri snapped, turning his head to the side and looking offended. "I was getting into fights and getting thrown into jail long before I met you." He smiled back at her again and offered a wink. "It's just more fun with you because now the people I irritate are on a whole new level."

"You're terrible," Estelle sighed with a smile.

"Let's go," Yuri said, turning and moving forward along the trail that would lead them to Zaphias. He hesitated only to ensure she was still with him. "It seems like now more than ever we need to figure out what these rocks are. Hopefully, some of Aspio's researchers will be available to help us figure it out."

"Yes," Estelle agreed. She followed after him. "Rita may be there, and I'm sure she would be willing to help."

"Without a doubt," he replied.

Yuri led the way, Estelle followed behind him, and Repede tagged along at the end. Estelle looked to Yuri before smiling very sweetly to herself. She brought her hands to her chest.

"Thank you, Yuri," she said, softly.

"Hm?" Yuri paused and glanced back at her, eyebrows raised. "You say something?"

"Nothing at all."

* * *

Zaphias. Yuri, Estelle, and Repede all considered the capital of the Empire their home, and as they entered the lower quarter of the city, they all shared a subtle sense of peace and relief. And though the lower quarter itself was seemingly void of life, there was music and laughter pouring down the streets from the citizens quarter. The trio were approaching the inn when footsteps snuck up behind them, and they were only made aware of someone approaching by the sound of their voice.

"Yuri, back already?" asked Hanks.

Turning, Yuri and his companions faced the elder man. Though the tone of the white-haired, aged man's voice sounded a bit chiding, he wore a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hey, old man!" Yuri answered, returning the smile.

"And I see you brought the young lady with you," Hanks remarked, tipping his head to Estelle. "Have you been keeping him in line like I asked?"

Yuri gave a dubious look to the old man who was much like a foster father to him, then gave an equal look of questioning to the young woman standing beside him.

"W-well," Estelle started, turning red and feeling put on the spot. She shifted her weight between her feet. "Rather, he was keeping me in line, I think."

"She was sneaking through here looking for you," Hanks explained to Yuri, taking the young man's scrutiny off the princess. "I figured it would be good for her to be around you to help keep you in your right mind."

"Gee, thanks," Yuri grumbled. Still looking altogether unimpressed, he asked, "Where is everyone?"

"There's a festival up in the citizens quarter, and everyone from the lower quarter and on up to the castle have gathered there," Hanks explained. "Were you planning on attending?"

"It's just a coincidence we're here at the same time," Yuri said. He turned his attention to Estelle, who looked up the path toward the citizens quarter with deep longing. "Although…"

"I can't," Estelle said, turning her eyes away from the path and speaking fiercely. Mostly for herself. "If Flynn made any of the knights aware of the circumstances, I could be caught."

"Caught?" Hanks echoed. He frowned at Estelle. "By Flynn?"

"Um…" Estelle flushed red again and turned away.

"Are you getting her into trouble?" Hanks turned on Yuri immediately, folding his arms over his chest and giving the young man a stern look. "What have we said about dragging this young lady about and causing her grief?"

"Why me-!?" Yuri sighed and hung his head. "I didn't do anything!" Then, he scowled at the elder man. "Is it not possible that _Flynn_ could be the one causing trouble just for _once_?"

"No," Hanks answered, firmly.

Yuri sighed again, but Estelle giggled. As they were speaking, a young brown-haired boy ran down the street. He glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, and his eyes widened.

"Yuri, and—"

As they turned to look at him, the boy slid to a stop and then changed his trajectory, scampering toward them with a large smile on his face.

"Estelle!"

"Is everyone more excited to see Estelle than they are to see me?" Yuri offered Repede a look. The dog stared at him in return but seemed entirely unconcerned.

"Ted, you're not at the party?" Hanks questioned, frowning at the boy.

"I'm heading there now, but," started the boy. Ted stopped directly in front of the princess, panting after having run a great distance. He turned bright eyes on her. "Estelle, I need your help!"

"What is it?" asked Estelle, concerned.

"You see," he started. His face turned red. "You see, you see…"

"Spit it out, Ted," Yuri said.

"I was going to make her my girl!" Ted exclaimed, shouting in response to Yuri's command. He immediately turned even brighter red before clasping both hands over his mouth.

Three adults and one dog stared at him in bewilderment.

"W-what I meant to say is," Ted stammered, tugging on the front of his shirt. He looked anywhere but at them. "Estelle, you're from the royal quarter, aren't you?"

"Something like that," Estelle answered, hesitantly.

"My friend is from there, too. And I wanted to…" the boy began to stammer again. He scowled and tried simply shouting again in order to get the words out of his mouth. "How can I make her like me!?"

Yuri choked and then began laughing. Ted stepped back, stunned by the reaction, and then aptly kicked the dark-haired swordsman in the leg. Yuri hopped back but kept laughing.

"You got a crush on that girl, huh?" Yuri teased.

"Shut up and go away!" Ted yelled.

"But why are you asking me?" Estelle questioned.

"Well, you're a noblewoman," Ted explained. He had turned his back to Yuri and did his best to ignore the sneering swordsman, giving his complete and utter attention to the princess. "I don't know what a noblewoman likes! If I'm going to do this, I gotta do it right!"

"Ted took a fancy to that girl from the royal quarter," Hanks commented.

"I remember him mentioning her before," Yuri responded, calmly. He glanced between the princess and the boy. "Ted, they like books."

"No one asked you!" Ted flapped his hand at Yuri in annoyance. "Go away!"

"Lots of books," Yuri continued.

Estelle looked at Yuri pointedly this time.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"What do I do, Estelle?" Ted asked. "We're spending the day at the festival today, and I…" His face flushed red again before he closed his eyes and shook his head at himself, working up some form of courage. "I want her to like me and be my girlfriend!"

Yuri wanted to laugh again and tease the boy, but he held his tongue. Estelle was deep in thought at that point, and he was at least curious to hear what sort of advice she would give him.

"W-well," Estelle started. "Everyone is different, so I don't think my advice would be that helpful to you. Besides," she said. She smiled very sweetly at Ted. "If she's spent enough time with you, I'm sure she already likes you just as you are."

"But she's a noble," Ted said, his voice and confidence wavering. "She's special."

"If she were a girl from the lower quarter, how would you approach her?" Estelle asked, curiously.

"I'd bring her a frog."

Three adults and one dog again stared at the boy, stunned.

"W-well, you brought flowers for this girl," Estelle started, pointing out that the boy had a pocket full of yellow flowers from a nearby field. "So that's a wonderful start!"

"What else can I do?" Ted groaned. He pouted as best he could. "Please help me, Estelle! I don't know what to say to her!"

"Alright," Estelle finally agreed, thinking hard. "How to impress a girl from the royal quarter…"

"Take notes," Hanks ordered, nudging Yuri in the ribs with an elbow. He received eyes rolling as a response.

"Maybe you can ask her to dance," Estelle finally said, smiling at Ted. "Dancing is a typical pastime among the nobility, whether they enjoy it or not. I bet she would enjoy the opportunity to dance with someone she likes, and she might be impressed by your boldness!"

"B-but I can't dance," Ted murmured, hanging his head and his shoulders.

"I can teach you," Estelle told him with a warm smile.

"R-really?" Ted exclaimed, brightening immediately.

"Absolutely! Come with me!"

Estelle offered the boy her hand, and he gratefully took it. They hurried closer to the path leading up to the citizens quarter, giving themselves ample space and a closer proximity to the music pouring down on them from above. Estelle taught the boy how to place his hands and how to move his feet, all the while smiling warmly. Ted started out embarrassed and timid but quickly grew more confident, encouraged by her unceasing patience and warmth. They spun and twirled together as Yuri and Hanks stood aside and watched.

"What's she doing down here when she should be up there?" Hanks questioned, tipping his head forward a bit and passing a look to the young man he had ultimately been giving a hard time since birth.

"Wh-?" Yuri started to ask a question, surprised, but then he simply looked away. "Ask her."

"Look!" Ted exclaimed. "We're dancing!"

In the process of saying so, the boy tripped and staggered. Estelle managed to catch him and straightened him out, smiling and completely unfazed by his blunder. Yuri smirked but kept quiet. Hanks shook his head.

"There's one thing the young lady can't teach you," Hanks said, stepping over to them. He swatted a hand at Ted and forced him to step aside. "How to properly lead." At this, he offered the princess his hand along with a warm smile. "May I?"

"Oh," Estelle started, a bit puzzled. Then, she smiled. "Yes!"

Hanks took hold of the princess and began to spin her around, leading her along to the rhythm of the music from above. Ted watched and scrutinized every action, studying them in detail.

Meanwhile, Yuri stood off to the side with his arms folded across his chest. For some reason, the whole scene playing out in front of him had brought a smile to his face. Estelle had tried to convince Ted that he was worthy enough to pursue the girl of his dreams. And when that had not been adequate enough for him, she quickly offered to help with spontaneous dancing lessons. Now here she was twirling through the lower quarter with probably the most respected man among the people who lived there. She cared for the people of the lower quarter deeply, and they in turn adored her. This member of the Imperial Family who could have been the most selfish of all turned out to be quite the rarity indeed.

Unfortunately, Hanks noticed Yuri's smile. At once, the elder man took the princess for a quick twirl before letting her loose in a rapid spin, sending her straight in the swordsman's direction. Yuri snapped back from his thoughts just in time to catch Estelle, who spun into him with a weak but definitely bewildered gasp.

"What was that for?" Yuri grumbled at Hanks, holding Estelle's sides as she leaned against him, dizzy.

"She slipped," he said, completely serious. "And you looked like you wanted to try."

Yuri's cheeks turned red, and he immediately looked away. He withdrew one hand from her, but he kept the other at her side—she was still dizzy, after all. And even when she was no longer disoriented, Estelle did not make any grand effort to pull away from him. She was full of joy in that instant, was having fun, and was completely oblivious to what Hanks may have been implying.

"Besides," Hanks began. "I'm not proper for dancing with a young lady. Ted would best learn watching the two of you."

"What kind of lame—" Yuri began, but Ted whimpered.

"Please, Yuri!"

Yuri sighed. There were some people he could shoot down in a heartbeat. But when it came to genuine requests from his friends—his family—in the lower quarter, refusal just never seemed to be an option. He sighed again, this time in defeat. He took a step back and then formally offered a hand to the princess. Estelle looked down at his hand, genuinely confused, and then she took it with a sweet smile.

"Can you dance?" she asked, innocently. Yuri clicked his tongue at her.

"If the old man can do it, I can do it better," he responded.

His cheeks remained a light shade of red as they prepared to take their first step. And they took exactly one step before the sound of a cart running on wheels arose from outside of town and before a voice distracted them.

"So you beat me here after all," Kaufman commented, stepping into view. A few of her guild members tagged along behind her, pulling their cart of goods along with them.

Yuri conveniently released the princess and stepped away from her as gracefully as if that had been his plan all along. Both Hanks and Ted let out disappointed groans, which only caused the dark-haired swordsman to turn redder.

"Was I interrupting something?" Kaufman asked, signaling for her teammates to pull the cart off to the side.

"Nothing," Yuri hastily replied, stepping towards the leader of Fortune's Market. "Although you have poor timing. There's a festival right now, so finding a researcher might be tough."

"That so?" Kaufman furrowed her brows, then set a hand on her hip.

Meanwhile, Estelle watched Yuri step away with nary an ounce of disappointment. She had literally believed that it was entirely to Ted's benefit for her to dance with Yuri and was completely unaware that Hanks was merely setting Yuri up for embarrassment. With the moment past, the princess stepped back over to Ted, her smile genuine.

"I think you get the idea, right?" she asked him.

"I-I think so," he answered, honestly. He started to turn toward the trail leading up to the festivities, but he hesitated. Turning and facing Estelle, his cheeks turned a bit red as he spoke again. "You don't think it's strange, do you?"

"What?" Estelle folded her hands over her skirt, standing properly.

At this question, Kaufman and Yuri both looked over. The leader of Fortune's Guild was quite possibly more interested than the swordsman who was trying to distance himself from all of the happenings going on behind him.

"For someone like me to like someone like her…" murmured the boy, his face burning red.

"What do you mean?" Estelle questioned, tipping her head to the side. "I think you're wonderful."

"R-really?" Ted looked up at her, his eyes brightening. He thought for a long moment about the implications of her statement. And then he smiled wide. "Thanks, Estelle! I'm going now!"

Spinning on his heels, the boy dashed up the trail leading up to the festival grounds. Estelle beamed and waved at him.

"Good luck, Ted!" she cheered.

"Well then," Kaufman started, glancing at her cart of goods. She then looked up the path leading further into the heart of Zaphias. "I think I'll head up and see if I can't pull a researcher out from their fun."

"Mind if we wait here?" Yuri asked. Kaufman gave him a look, then smiled.

"Still hiding from the knights, right?" she laughed. She waved, then started up the trail with her crew in tow. "That's fine. We'll call for you when we find someone."

"Thanks."

As Kaufman left, Yuri casually tossed the stones he had been dragging around with him into Fortune Market's collection and then turned back to Estelle and Hanks.

"I'm heading up to my room for a bit," he said. He directed his next question to Estelle. "You coming?"

Estelle glanced around and saw that there was little else for her to do in the barren lower quarter. Instantly, she nodded. Yuri started walking, with Repede close behind him, toward the inn where he lived. The princess, however, turned and bowed politely toward Hanks, who was standing there smiling at them.

"Thank you for a wonderful dance," Estelle said. As she turned to pursue her friend, she added, "And thank you for helping me teach Ted. I'm sure he'll win her heart!"

Hanks nodded at her and watched them head up some stairs and disappear on the second level of the inn.

* * *

Lost in a dream again. Estelle was certain of it.

A lush and vibrant forest was all around her, beautiful and bathed in the light of the moon. There was a lake there, familiar yet something she had never seen before. A melody carried on the wind, haunting and beautiful. Estelle knew the words, and before she realized it, she was singing along.

She turned away from the lake and found her there. The woman in white. In her arms she held a bundle of white, within which Estelle was certain there was an infant.

"I never meant to do it," said the woman, solemnly. Though she spoke here in person, it was definitely her voice singing from far away, lyrics drifting along the breeze. "I'm sorry…"

"Who are you?" Estelle asked. Her own voice continued singing somewhere far away, carried away by the breeze. The princess frowned but did not linger on it. "What happened here?"

Suddenly, the woman reached out a hand and pressed her fingers to Estelle's lips, silencing her.

"We have to die," she breathed, her voice a whisper. "I'm sorry."

Estelle's eyes widened at the solemn tone the woman took. And then suddenly, the lake came alive again. The princess understood then—she did know that lake. It rose up in a spiral the same way it had in Mantaic. Though this time it created arms to grab her and pull her backwards into it. She hardly had the opportunity to cry out before she was drowning in the lake, though it was no longer water. It was thick and heavy like wet sand. The princess felt herself being crushed by the weight of it.

"Why did you bring it back to this world?" asked a voice. A man's voice. Familiar, yet unfamiliar.

Drowning. Estelle could not escape. The weight of the catastrophe overwhelmed her, and she had lost her ability to speak, to move, and to even breathe. Worse than any of this, she felt that the greatest tragedy was that she had no idea why she had to die. But she knew precisely what was killing her. It had been her destiny all along, to die because of it.

The Adephagos.

Estelle closed her eyes and allowed herself to drown. Was there any point in fighting? It felt like falling asleep.

And then she opened her eyes with a start and a short gasp. Short of breath but definitely breathing. Sweating and with heart racing, definitely alive.

Estelle blinked her eyes at a white wall before slowly pushing herself upright. She was on a bed and had been on her stomach with her arms folded underneath her head, and a blanket had been haphazardly draped over her. Her eyes scanned the pillow and wall before she turned herself and inspected the room.

It was Yuri's room, she found, and his bed. It was still daylight, and the sound of the festival was still filling the city of Zaphias with life. Repede was resting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Yuri was sitting in his favorite place in the window sill, watching the city below and using the slight point of elevation to scope out areas above as well. He turned his head when Estelle sat up.

"You barely slept at all and already had a nightmare," he commented.

"Oh," Estelle murmured, still in a daze. It had felt like she had been sleeping for a very long time. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"What was it this time?" Yuri asked her, completely disregarding her apology. After all, she had fallen asleep sitting up at the foot of the bed, and he was the one responsible for laying her down and putting the blanket over her.

"The woman in white, holding an infant," Estelle said, rubbing her eyes. She blinked up at him, sighing. "And the Adephagos… at the lake in Mantaic, only it was surrounded by forest."

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, honestly.

For the first time, the nightmare had almost been bearable. Frightening, but for some reason, it felt ordinary. Though she thought that was more frightening—that it was suddenly okay to perish in her dreams. She kept that detail to herself, though.

"She was singing a song," Estelle told him. "It was a song my mother used to sing."

"Wait, she was singing a song you knew?" Yuri's brow furrowed. "What was it?"

"I'm not certain," Estelle said. She finally sat properly at the edge of the bed, folding her hands across her lap. Her eyes fell to the floor as she tried to recall. "I had forgotten it until I heard her singing it in Mantaic. It was a lullaby my mother would sing." Estelle closed her eyes and listened to that voice in her dreams, calling on the nightmares that haunted her to remind her of something once forgotten. "My mother only knew part of it, but it's definitely the same song. A different language, but…"

Estelle closed her eyes. The haunting melody sung by the woman in white came to her mind, and she listened closely. Just as in her dreams, she was able to sing along, joining halfway through the song. What was the first part? She heard it but could not remember it. The princess sang along quietly, for the words were no longer in her dreams. She was singing it aloud, awake. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked back at Yuri, who looked quite bewildered by the ancient words she had sang.

"I think it was a song for protection," Estelle finally decided. She frowned and looked at the floor again, perplexed. "My mother would sing it and then tell me as I was falling asleep, 'May a shield of protection be ever present around you.'"

"Protection?" Yuri echoed. "Isn't that woman in white responsible for all of this? Why would she sing something like that?"

"I don't think she's evil," Estelle explained. "She seems hurt and afraid. But I also wonder if she was singing that song for me, or if…"

"What?"

"I think that infant is…" Estelle closed her eyes and hung her head. She swallowed hard and found herself unable to say more.

"No longer living," Yuri finished. Estelle nodded. The swordsman glanced back out the window, frowning and sighing. "What's the point of this? Is she trying to communicate with you? Why would you be having all of these strange dreams only after what happened?"

What he thought but did not say was, _They must have done something to you._

"I don't know," Estelle murmured.

Yuri focused his attention on the princess again. She was hanging her head and looking downright exhausted. Naps would not suffice for restful sleep, especially if even temporary sleep was restless. He had to give her credit—Estelle was putting up a fight. If she was wearing thin, the princess was not making it well known. This was also to her own detriment. Yuri knew her well enough to know that she would keep going until she crumbled, and he really did not want her to reach that point.

"Kaufman found a researcher," Yuri finally said, looking back out the window.

Estelle immediately looked over and no longer allowed the dream to trouble her. She stood and joined him, looking out the window. They were able to see Kaufman with her teammates and a researcher huddling around the cart. Stones glistened from within the cart, reflecting light up into their eyes.

"Didn't you want to hear what they had to say?" Estelle asked.

Yuri watched the group down below, then smiled at the princess.

"I told her to get through the boring stuff without us," he said. "But now that you're awake, I guess we can head down there."

"Did you stay here for my sake?" Estelle asked, troubled.

"I just didn't want to listen to a bunch of scientific chatter," Yuri explained, sliding off of his perch. While this was also true, he chose not to confirm that he was, in fact, staying mostly for her sake. He added, "It's bad enough when Rita does it. I don't want to listen to some random researcher go on about things I don't understand."

"We should go in case they learn something," Estelle said, accepting his explanation.

"Yeah," Yuri agreed.

Swordsman, princess, and dog exited the inn and headed downstairs. Kaufman turned and greeted them when they approached, but the researcher ignored them entirely. He was dressed in garbs typical of researchers from Aspio, most of whom had relocated to Zaphias after their city had crumbled a year prior. The researcher was pacing circles around the cart with a handful of the crystals, muttering things to himself.

"Find out anything?" Yuri asked.

"It's not apatheia, and it's not a core, either," murmured the researcher, assuming the question was directed at him. "It's not a mineral of any kind I'm aware of, either."

"To put it frankly, we have no idea what it is," Kaufman told Yuri with a sigh.

"Could it be something like the crystals that Gusios created?" Estelle asked, leaning closer to Yuri so as not to disturb the others.

"Is there a high concentration of mana in it?" Yuri, based on Estelle's hunch, asked the researcher.

"That's what's strange," the researcher replied. The group stepped to the front end of the cart where he was. He was shifting the crystals around in his hand. "They feel hollow."

"What do you mean?" Kaufman asked. Yuri glanced at Estelle, who had said the same thing.

"There is nothing to it," the researcher replied. "It has no traceable aer or mana consistency, and it's devoid of anything lifelike or artificial. If it was something like an apatheia, it's not that way anymore."

"Can I sell it?" Kaufman asked, bluntly.

Yuri stared at the woman in disbelief, and the researcher was also taken aback by her forwardness. Estelle, meanwhile, slipped around to the back of the cart, inspecting the piles of crystal. They reminded her of the clear ciel crystal they had found on the ghost ship, though they were much smaller. The sun reflected off them so beautifully. To her, they looked like stars glittering in the sky. The thought made her smile.

Reaching out, she intended to brush her fingers over the crystals and move them about, hoping to create a vibrant sparkle out of the movement. However, as soon as Estelle's fingers touched the gems, a jolt of pain like a rush of lightning ran through her body. She gasped and would have pulled back, but her mind betrayed her and she lost consciousness if only for a moment.

Suddenly, she was in a building with white stone walls. The woman in white was there, only she was dressed in a pale blue dress, and her pale white eyes then appeared silver. If only then, the woman no longer glowed. She appeared decidedly human.

"I don't know what else to do!" she cried out.

Estelle was standing before her, but she felt as though she was not really there. She slowly turned, and there behind her was a familiar face: the man who had danced with her and kissed her hand. She saw him only briefly then, and he looked so distraught.

Suddenly, the world changed again. A vibrant forest appeared around her. Estelle could see everything, but it was all spinning around her so quickly. The woman was there again, dressed in white but still very human.

"I never meant for this to happen!" she cried. She reached out and through Estelle.

Estelle turned in that spinning world and saw a creature made of darkness. The forest was gone, it seemed. Or was it? Everything was moving so fast. This was the Adephagos, she thought.

"Please!" cried the woman's voice from somewhere Estelle could not distinguish.

 _This is your fault._

Voices in the darkness.

 _Why did you bring the Adephagos back to this world?!_

Estelle recognized them as people she knew.

 _If only you had done as you were told!_

Flynn, Ioder, Alexei, the Council. But the voices speaking did not match the world she saw.

A dark creature towered over the woman then. It moved to swallow her up, and it seemed to have done so.

"I never meant to do it…" she breathed as it devoured her.

And then Estelle saw the lake in that spinning blur of a world around her. The infant was by the lake wrapped in a bundle. The creature was moving towards it. Estelle wanted to move, but she seemed to be only a spectator in this dream. And before she ever saw what happened, the world continued to spin around her. Trees and sand and water and darkness all twirled around her and melted together.

 _You should have died._

Alexei's voice.

Estelle turned and saw flashing lights colliding with shadows. The forest died before her very eyes. Trees crumbled to dust and flitted away in a horrific wind. Stones melted to sand. All that remained as it had been was the lake.

 _I should have killed you._

Yuri's voice.

"I'm sorry," said the woman who was once again glowing white. She stood atop the lake. "No one survived."

And then she began to sing again. Estelle sang the words from the very beginning. Lights flitted up from the lake and turned the world white. Still, the princess felt the world continue to spin and twirl around her. Was she dancing again?

No, Estelle was falling, and she was awake. As she came to, she saw lights flicker across the stones she had moved with only the slightest touch. Her body crumbled backwards, and she had not an ounce of strength left in her. She saw it, though. Every stone shifted and ignited on its own, chunks of them morphing and becoming something larger, united. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the others rush over from around the cart. They were shouting something, but she could hear nothing.

It was the longest fall of her life, the world moving in slow motion. Estelle hit the ground, and she remembered that it hurt something fierce. But it was so brief. Darkness followed. It was too bad, she thought.

The darkness hurt worse.


	8. A Song on a Breeze

Thanks for reading and for the words, peeps! As always, I appreciate it a lot!

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 07 – A Song on a Breeze**

"Estelle!"

Yuri rushed around the cart in time to watch Estelle fall away from the cart and drop to the ground, unconscious. He had tried to catch her but was a moment too late. Hastily, he pulled her off the ground and held her with an arm around her back and against one knee, giving a light shake before realizing she was definitely out.

"What just happened?!" exclaimed the researcher.

Crystals radiated brilliant lights, forcing those who were standing near the cart to flinch and look away. Kaufman took a few steps back, and despite the researcher's curiosity, he quickly did the same. A few of Kaufman's fellow guild members stepped ahead of her as if to shelter her. The light burst forth in the form of a ring, shooting out harmlessly but unwavering, disappearing beyond their line of sight. And then the lights ceased.

"W-what?" the researcher stepped forward, bewildered.

Hundreds of tiny crystals had merged together to become four much larger crystals. Now, Yuri thought, they definitely looked like apatheia. They sat in the back of the cart glimmering in the sunlight, still and harmless. The researcher stared into the cart, bewildered, before turning to look at the young woman on the ground. At the same moment, Estelle flinched and began to wake from another haunting nightmare.

"Just who is this girl?" asked the researcher, stepping closer.

Yuri glared at him with hostility before feeling Estelle squirm. Her eyelids fluttered until turquoise eyes landed and fixed on Kaufman and the researcher standing directly in her line of sight.

"You okay?" Kaufman asked, taking a step closer. She put herself between the researcher and the young woman, the apparent object of his interest.

"What happened?" Yuri asked, drawing the princess' attention to him.

Estelle set her eyes on him for a moment, then carefully sat up on her own. He released her but stayed close, himself not quite certain she was capable of moving yet.

"I don't know," Estelle breathed, her voice weak. "I'm sorry…"

"As long as you're okay," Yuri said, relieved. "Can you stand?"

Estelle nodded, forcing herself to her feet. Her legs nearly gave way underneath her, but she managed to balance herself. Yuri stood alongside her. Meanwhile, Hanks came from a nearby building, frowning and confused by all of the commotion.

"What's happening out here?" he asked.

"Aren't these apatheia?" Kaufman asked, daring to reach in and grasp one of the large stones in her cart. "It's a bit large."

The researcher took one of the stones and inspected it.

"It's flowing with energy," he exclaimed. His eyes flew straight to Estelle.

"Hey," Yuri snapped. He stepped between the researcher and princess. "You were called to check out the rocks, right? So what the hell are they?"

"It's not an apatheia," said the researcher, turning the stone in his hands. He ignored Estelle for a moment. "It's flowing with mana now. Highly condensed and possibly volatile. This could possibly be used to replace the blastia, or at least—"

"That's all, thanks," Kaufman said. She waved a hand at one of her teammates, who gently led the researcher away from them.

"B-but!" stammered the researcher, looking back in desperation. He was handed a bag of gald before being led away.

"Volatile?" Kaufman repeated, setting the stones securely in the cart. She glanced back at Yuri and Estelle before sighing, setting her hand on her hip. "I didn't ask for this much trouble. I'll donate them to the castle."

"How generous," replied Yuri, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Estelle murmured. She kept her eyes on the ground and refused to look at anyone. "I didn't mean to…"

Mean to what? She had no idea what had happened. At that moment, all she was trying to do was remember what she had seen in her dreams and what it may have meant. She felt as though she were trying to remember something long forgotten.

Kaufman watched Estelle carefully for a moment before nodding her head at the other members of her guild. They immediately started preparing the cart for transport.

"Let's get them up to the Imperial Knights," she told them. "We'll take a break and enjoy the party afterwards, so it's not entirely a lost cause."

"Kaufman, about this…" Yuri started.

"About what?" Kaufman raised an eyebrow at him before offering a smile to Estelle and Hanks. She turned and began following her entourage. "We found these stones as is and were told they were unstable. I don't need them causing trouble for me."

"Thanks," Yuri said, appreciative of her keeping Estelle's involvement in these events a secret. Though, he realized, he was not sure what the princess' actual involvement was quite yet.

Kaufman waved at them as she walked away.

Yuri watched the leader of Fortune's Market exit the lower quarter with her crew going ahead of her. He then turned back toward the princess, who looked faint.

"Do you want to go back and rest?" he asked her.

"No," Estelle said, adamantly. She opened her mouth to say more but hesitated when she remembered Hanks was there. The princess did not want to concern him with talk of what bothered her. After all, it was unfortunate enough to her that Yuri had to know. Tiredly, she said, "I'd rather not sleep right now."

Hanks inspected the two young people, rubbing his beard as he did so. Yuri was most definitely worried about something, and Estelle was frightened. Something heavy was lingering in the air all of a sudden, though he decided not to cause them to focus on it. Rather, he folded his hands behind his back and smiled at Estelle.

"It must be busy up in the citizens quarter right now," he began. "I would imagine you could visit the festival without running into any trouble."

"I don't want…"

Estelle started to reject the idea, solemn. However, in the process of saying that she did not want to cause any more trouble, she realized that this would only cause them to worry and therefore cause more trouble. She hung her head and turned her gaze to the ground.

"I suppose I'll go up for a little while," she finally said, though more dejected than excited. Estelle mustered a smile. "I'll return shortly."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Yuri asked, though he was not particularly interested in joining the festivities.

"No, that's all right," Estelle said. She managed to keep up her spirits then, her forced smile becoming genuine. It was nice of him to ask, after all. "I'll return to the inn later."

The pink-haired princess offered a warm smile and a slight wave before turning and heading up the path to the citizens quarter and to the festival going on above. Repede snorted and then pursued her.

Estelle reached the citizens quarter and then froze in place. It was very much unlike what it had been before. It was decorated with banners, lanterns, and flowers. Confetti fluttered through the air like flower petals. Food vendors and shopping carts were everywhere, and a group of performers were sharing music and dance with everyone around. The entire area was quite literally overflowing with people. People had spilled upwards toward the royal quarter and even into side streets in all directions, and no one seemed to care about clothes or class. Everyone seemed unified, and it brought the princess sheer joy to see.

She perused a few vendors before noticing a boy and girl twirling around together nearby. Ted was dancing with his friend from the nobility, and both children looked overwhelmingly happy, giggling and laughing together. The girl had Ted's flowers decorating her hair.

Smiling, Estelle turned and looked through a nearby cart. She had made her way to the edge of the festivities by then. Some of the trinkets looked interesting enough, but she had not intended to purchase anything.

"You look like you need a partner," said a voice alongside her.

Estelle spun, finding Riddick standing beside her with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. She blinked at him before offering him a smile in return.

"You are following us, aren't you?" she laughed.

"Maybe," he said. He offered her his hand. "Care to dance?"

Looking at the hand being offered to her in bewilderment, the princess slowly shifted her gaze to the man offering it. He was smiling very warmly at her, rough and tough but still very gentle. It reminded her of Yuri's strange blend of tough coolness and warm kindness. With a smile, Estelle placed her small hand into the much larger hand offered to her.

Riddick at once spun her away into the crowd of dancers. The music was loud and lively then. He twirled her around and swept her though the air as though she was light as a feather. To him, she actually was. He whirled her around, and she never once thought he might drop her or send her careening.

"What brought you to Zaphias?" Estelle asked him as he spun her under his arm.

"Just passing through," Riddick responded, drawing her close before twirling her out again.

"I hear that's what you do," she commented. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to spin. "Always just passing through."

"I'm a mercenary, after all," he said.

"Don't you call anywhere home?"

"Not anymore."

"Aren't you lonely?" Estelle asked him, being swept away from him again. He held her at a distance before drawing her close again.

"Not anymore," he told her as he held her near, face to face.

Riddick swept her outward in an elegant spin, releasing her and allowing her to twirl to a stop. In that very same instant, the music ceased and was replaced by a much slower, more elegant song. She stood at a distance, bewildered. Riddick smiled at her, then approached and abruptly slipped a pendant over her head, letting it fall around her neck. Estelle blinked and then looked down at the sudden gift, finding a common necklace bearing an uncommon pendant.

"Is this one of those crystals from Mantaic?" Estelle asked, looking at the small stone bound on the string. She looked down at it curiously before looking back up at him.

"Consider it a good luck charm," he told her. He smirked at her then. "You should hide it. The kid might get jealous."

"Yuri?" Estelle questioned, her voice rising. She laughed and then tucked the pendant into her shirt, suddenly feeling mischievous. "It will be a secret between us, then!" Tilting her head and smiling brightly, she added, "Thank you!"

And then arose the sound of a very definite crash from the lower quarter, followed by the wild neighing of a mount. Some people carried on as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but those nearest to the path to the lower quarter stopped and then carefully wandered in that direction. Repede took off at once with a bark, and Estelle turned, surprised.

"Repede?" she began, confused. The princess began to pursue the canine but stopped when she realized her rudeness. She turned to bid farewell to her dancing partner, but Riddick was nowhere to be found. "R-Riddick?"

Estelle frowned, then turned and headed for the lower quarter.

It was no difficult feat getting to the forefront of the spectators who wandered down to see what the commotion was about—few people dared get close, and those that did were more than willing to let someone go ahead of them. Estelle reached the lower quarter and found Hanks standing aside with wide eyes. Yuri and Repede had rushed ahead to the source of the noise, and the princess looked over at them in shock.

With a frightened mount neighing and moving about erratically nearby was a knight who had been cast into a stack of boxes that had likely been left out in the process of preparing for the festival. The knight was severely wounded and covered in blood. At first, Estelle only noticed the wounds, and then it began to really sink in. She knew that orange hair and those violet eyes. And there was that trademark braid…

"Sodia!?" Estelle gasped. She immediately rushed over.

"What happened?" Yuri was already asking the fallen knight before Estelle was even aware of who it was.

"Y-Yuri Lowell…?" Sodia murmured, flinching and struggling to see through a haze caused by both dizziness and blood. "Y-you have to… P-please…"

"Get a hold of yourself," Yuri told her, firmly. He knelt beside her, and she immediately clasped at his sleeve.

"C-Commander…" she started.

"Please save your energy!" Estelle ordered, falling to her knees beside the wounded knight.

Immediately, the princess used powerful healing artes on Sodia, gradually repairing the extensive damage across her body. As Estelle was using her magic to heal the wounds, Yuri focused his attention on learning the cause of them.

"What happened?" he asked again. Though she was suffering from heavy blood loss, she should at least become a bit more coherent with Estelle's aid.

"Th-they took him," she choked, grabbing at Yuri with both hands then. "He's gone. And there was nothing… we could do…"

"Who's gone?" Yuri asked.

"Commander Flynn," Sodia explained.

Estelle paused in her healing, momentarily startled.

"Flynn?" she echoed. She shook her head and forced herself to continue.

"Who took him?" Yuri continued.

"P-please…" Sodia murmured, desperation in every word she spoke.

"Who took him!?" snapped Yuri.

A high-pitched screech that one would expect to belong only to a terrifying monster rang from the entrance to Zaphias. Yuri and Estelle immediately looked up, though the princess did everything in her power to finish healing the knight without distraction. Hanks remained a ways back, frozen in place. A much larger group of spectators had trickled down from the citizens quarter to watch, and they stood in horrified silence as another screech bellowed through the streets before an army of shadows marched through the gates of Zaphias, closing in on them like an inescapable wall of darkness.

Yuri looked up as the small army approached. There were at least a dozen of them there, the shadow creatures that had arose from the lake in Mantaic. The one who had called them by name led the group with a wicked grin on his face. Standing beside him was a creature who looked like a shadow but more like a human—in some places, he had human flesh. They stepped the farthest ahead with their small army looming behind them.

"They did," Sodia breathed, her voice wavering.

Yuri glanced at the army, then carefully gripped Sodia's wrist and hauled her to her feet. She was still weak from blood loss, but this would suffice.

"Go warn the knights and start getting people out of here," Yuri ordered her. She blinked up at him, then glanced back at the shadow army. "Now!"

At once, Sodia turned and hurried toward the trail leading further up into the city, all the while barking commands at the civilians. Yuri glanced over his shoulder at her as she went, then noted that Hanks was still standing aside.

"Get the people to safety, old man!" Yuri called out.

Hanks glanced at the trio who remained. Yuri flicked his sheath aside and grasped his sword. From his posture, the elder man could tell the swordsman took these opponents seriously. Estelle had rose to her feet and brought her hands up to her chest defensively, and her expression was severe. Repede stood alongside them with his back arched and fangs bared. Surely, this was not a good situation. Recognizing the urgency in Yuri's voice, Hanks spun and hurried after Sodia and the people, determined to help.

The shadow army had little interest, it seemed, in the fleeing civilians. Rather, the leader watched Yuri briefly before fixing his gaze on Estelle. Yuri noted his absolute focus on her. Unfortunately, Estelle did as well.

"Flynn Scifo," said the apparent leader of the group, his ruby eyes flashing. "Ioder Argylos Heurassein."

Yuri's grip on his sword tightened, and he slid his foot forward slightly, ready to pounce. Most of the shadows had stopped some distance away, though the leader and his apparent second-in-command continued to approach, their aim most definitely Estelle. If they were trying to intimidate her, she was not showing it.

"Judith. Raven," continued the leader, his words full of pleasure. Each name spoken caused Yuri's grip on his sword to tighten. And yet the shadow creature continued, "Karol Capel."

Slowly, the creature's lips turned upward into a wicked grin. His second-in-command tossed a pair of goggles at Estelle, casting them at her feet. One side of the goggles was cracked, and the item was covered in blood.

"Rita Mordio."

Both Estelle and Yuri looked down at the item on the ground. The goggles were, without a doubt, those worn by Rita. Those broken and bloody goggles had belonged to their friend. The princess slowly crouched and collected the broken item in her hands, her fingers trembling.

"If only you did as you were told," said the leader of the shadows, echoing the voices that plagued her dreams. Estelle's head snapped up in response to his words. "This was your fault."

Estelle could no longer breathe, and tears began to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, the words the woman in white had spoken became crystal clear in her mind.

 _None of them survived._

And it was Estelle's fault. The princess felt the world spinning around her as if lost in one of her horrific dreams again.

Yuri had heard enough, and he abruptly lunged at the leader of the army. The leader stepped aside, his smile unwavering, as Yuri proceeded to attack. The second-in-command caught the blade of Yuri's sword with his hand, lifting the swordsman up in the air above him before hurling him aside, sword and all, into a nearby building. The impact was enough to cause bricks to crumble and dust to fly, concealing the young man from their view. The second-in-command then held a hand in Yuri's direction and flipped his fingers up, and a wave of shadows whizzed across the ground and then tore into the cloud of dust, causing the entire side of the house to shatter.

Estelle watched in horror as the dust began to clear. Yuri was standing, though only barely. He had braced himself against a part of the wall that still stood. He was bleeding from the mouth and also from the chest and leg. He somehow maintained his grip on his sword. As he wiped the blood from his lips, he hauled himself back to his feet.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

None of the creatures bothered with him then. Their focus was on the princess and solely on her.

"Estelle!" Yuri yelled, drawing the young woman back from her thoughts. "Get to the castle!"

The princess watched his lips moving and even heard his voice, but his words somehow fell on deaf ears. Estelle was suddenly filled with a horrible sense of dread—feeling as though every nightmare she had seen where she had slaughtered her own friends had not been a memory but a warning. She had been warned, and she had failed to act, and everyone she held dear suffered for it.

"Estelle!" Yuri yelled again.

She turned her head away from him and watched as knights began to pour down into the lower quarter in order to face the army.

"Kill them all," said the leader of the dark army.

Shadows suddenly slipped across the ground and began to attack the knights. Buildings were battered and destroyed in little time, and bodies were thrown about like children's toys. Estelle slowly dropped the goggles back to the ground as she watched the shadows wreak havoc on the knights who had come to aid them. Not a single member of the shadow army could be touched.

 _None of them survived._

Estelle turned slightly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mount Sodia had left. It was frightened, but it was well. The princess glanced back at the leader. He was watching her with great interest. She met eyes with him, and her heart stopped. This creature… He knew her, and she knew him. Without a doubt.

"Estelle!"

Yuri's voice was calling out to her, but his voice was drowned out by all of the chaos.

"I never meant to…"

Estelle started to speak, but then she stopped. Her wide eyes were locked on crimson eyes. The monster grinned at her in cruelty. Slowly, the princess scanned her surroundings. Knights were falling. The shadows were encroaching on the heart of the city. Yuri was knocked down but quickly got up again, bleeding but determined.

The princess locked eyes with the monster again. Her expression became fierce. And then, Estelle turned and ran, snatching a hold of the reigns of the mount, hoisting herself on with great ease and agility. Offering the leader of the shadow army a look of great defiance, she veered the creature off to the side and snapped the reigns.

"Estelle!" Yuri screamed, too far away and too injured to do anything more than that as she took off, racing past the leader of the shadows and out of the city.

Even more to Yuri's horror, the leader turned slightly and watched her go, then raised his hand. Every single monster in the city stopped in its place and turned at his gesture.

"After her," he commanded. "All of you."

And then, in one terrifying flurry of activity, every shadow creature scurried through the city and raced straight out the way they had came, leaving a trail of carnage in their wake. The leader and his second-in-command turned and followed after them.

Yuri started to pursue them, but he staggered and realized quickly that he was not going far. Repede stepped aside when his human partner stumbled. The canine hesitated, barked, and then pursued the fleeing army. Yuri watched the dog go, and then he glanced up toward the castle. The swordsman had been with the knights long enough to know there were mounts there, and he knew exactly where to find them.

There was chaos from the lower quarter all the way up to the royal quarter—the shadows had made it that far and had destroyed a lot of buildings and injured a lot of people. Once again, clothes and class meant very little to them then. Everyone was helping everyone.

"Hey kid!" called a voice in the royal quarter, interrupting Yuri's sprint to the castle.

The swordsman turned and found Riddick there, holding the reigns of a single mount that stood alongside him. The creature was definitely one used by the knights and had likely come from the castle. Nevertheless, the mercenary had it then, and he offered the reigns to Yuri without hesitation.

"You got somewhere to be?" asked Riddick.

Yuri did not bother questioning the man's motives, nor did he care where the creature had come from. Without hesitation, he snatched the reigns from Riddick's hands and swept himself up onto the creature's back. Without a word, he pressed the creature forward, racing out of the city in pursuit of the army in pursuit of a princess.

* * *

Estelle pushed her stolen mount to its limit. With incredible speed, they left Zaphias behind in a trail of dust. Never once did the princess look back. Rather, she kept her eyes ahead of her and in search of somewhere safe, anywhere she might be able to escape from the monsters she knew would follow after her.

After all, it was her fault. They came for her, they were hunting her, and they killed because of her. The blood on the streets of Zaphias and the blood of her friends was on her hands. Without a doubt, she believed this to be true.

A screech from behind caused her to flinch and turn her head slightly. Even so, she sped ahead. A massive shadow fell upon her, and she glanced up for only an instant before an enormous creature comprised of black shadows fell to the earth in front of her. It had expansive wings and legs like tree trunks, with a long neck and wicked fangs. Its form seemed to be a shadow, its solid flesh flickering and wavering as though made of black fire. It lowered its massive head and screeched at the princess, baring jagged teeth and a serpent tongue.

Estelle gasped and immediately turned her mount to the side, running in a different direction. She had only made it so far before another shadow flew over her and another creature identical to the last fell in her path, roaring at her wickedly.

Sweating and breathless and frightened, she spun her mount in one last direction in an effort to escape. The white mount was neighing in terror and running too fast for its own good. It staggered a bit as it tried to flee from the monsters pursuing them. A third shadow overtook them, and another creature made of darkness landed in their path.

This time, Estelle's mount jumped and then stood on its hind legs, tossing the princess to the ground before fleeing in terror. The three enormous dragons made of shadow ignored the fleeing beast and opted to trap the princess in a very small space. The princess painfully drew herself to her feet, stepping back but having nowhere to run.

'They're monsters,' Estelle thought to herself, looking between the creatures. Beads of sweat ran down her face. Something about these creatures looked and felt very different to her, something familiar but also something very wrong. 'Or are they Entelexeia…?'

Estelle stood her ground as the monsters screeched at her in unison, causing her to flinch only because of the pain that struck her ears and eventually her head. A chill ran up her spine, and immediately, she turned and was faced with the leader of the shadows. He stood directly behind her, having approached like a phantom without a sound. A smile was ever-present upon his face, and his crimson eyes flickered with what could only be described as sheer joy.

"All of those you cherished are dead because of you," he said. "How does that make you _feel_ , Princess?"

"Why?" Estelle breathed, taking a step away from him. She clasped her hands over her chest. Her heart hurt, and no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to catch her breath. "At least tell me why you've done these things?"

The leader of the shadows stared into her eyes before reaching out a hand toward her. His fingers hung just an inch from her face, never making contact.

"Because," he began, a serpent's tongue flicking out between otherwise human lips. "For 1,000 years I suffered death because of you. And now…" He leaned closer to her, hissing directly into her ear. "I'll repay the favor."

Stepping back, the leader of the dark creatures raised a hand at his comrades. They all screeched at once, causing Estelle to stumble back and close her eyes. They shook her to the core and eventually caused her to crumble to the ground. Estelle covered her ears and clenched her teeth. The creatures and the prospect of death dealt her little fear. Rather, the sound of the creatures' voices terrified her and crushed her under an immense weight. The screeching voices were monstrous only because they sounded to her like an army of humans screaming in agony.

And then she heard nothing at all. The creatures were closing in around her and screaming at her in their strange, human-like sort of way. Estelle opened her eyes a crack, watching as their clawed feet and enormous legs drew closer to her. Perhaps they would eat her, crush her, or tear her to pieces. And perhaps she deserved it. But all she could do was lower her hands from her ears and sit in the silence that had surrounded her. A silence that was suddenly filled with a melody drifting on a breeze.

Estelle opened her lips and moved them along to the lyrics. It brought her peace, this song on the breeze. The creatures moved closer still, and the princess could see their leader standing off to the side with his back turned. He was arrogant, and she was harmless. She would die, and he would have revenge. And yet…

A light erupted underneath the princess, a spell igniting that she had not intended to cast. The leader of the shadows turned, ruby eyes widening slightly. He was no longer grinning. The monsters fell back, silencing their screeching. And then, a pillar of light rose to the heavens from Estelle before spreading out around them in rings of blue light, creating a nearly transparent dome of pale light over them.

Estelle opened her eyes wide and looked at the leader of the shadows. She knew not why, but he was no longer amused.

Closing in on their position then was Yuri, racing full speed ahead on his white mount. The swordsman already had his sword ready to face the monsters. From a distance, he had watched the army of shadows come together and form the wicked creatures much in the same way the water in Mantaic had come together to form men. As he approached, he saw three of those creatures and the leader. Last of all, he saw Estelle.

He was near enough to call out to her before lights began to come forth from the princess, engulfing her and her foes in a field of light. Yuri pulled his mount to an abrupt halt, then slid from the creature's back and took a few steps forward. His eyes were wide.

"A barrier…?" he said, recognizing the rings of light that loomed around them.

Anyone could recognize what those rings of light signified. Their cities had been bound by those lights for centuries, and only in the past year had they lived life without them. They had been created by blastia, things that no longer existed in this world that had been recreated. Yet, this was without a doubt a barrier. And it was a barrier that sealed the creatures in with Estelle and him out.

He took a step closer and then had to stop. Yuri's leg nearly gave way underneath him, causing him to pause and check himself. He was covered in blood and was quickly running out of strength. If he was to fight, he had to do it sooner rather than later.

"Estelle," Yuri breathed, clenching his teeth.

He would have made his way to the barrier in order to break through if not for what he saw next.

Estelle had lifted her eyes to the leader, and he in turn scowled at her. And then she opened her mouth in defiance.

"Angel Ring," she whispered without even a brief incantation.

A flash of light filled the barrier, tearing at the shadow creatures trapped within it. Powerful wind and energy created a tornado of light within the dome before fading. The massive dragons began to fall to pieces, returning to their original forms as men made only of darkness. Meanwhile, the leader turned and approached Estelle again, his scarlet eyes unblinking and his stoic expression unwavering.

"Holy Lance," Estelle said, lifting turquoise eyes to meet crimson ones.

Spears of light rained down within the barrier, causing an eruption of light energy within it. Men made of shadows began to crumble. The leader stood directly before Estelle, unaffected. He stared down at her darkly.

Yuri rushed toward the barrier then, hollering for the princess. His voice was drowned out by the explosions of light and powerful winds that had overtaken the inside of the barrier. Nevertheless, he pressed forward only to be halted by a very real wall—the barrier prevented him from stepping inside. This was quite unlike the barriers of old, which only prevented the movement of monsters. He could only watch as Estelle stared into the eyes of her enemy, her eyes pained yet bold.

"I will engulf everything you love in darkness," hissed the leader to Estelle. The princess was expressionless.

"Sacred Penance," she breathed.

Light engulfed the barrier and devoured everything within it before a cross of light burst forth from within it and shattered it to pieces. Yuri staggered back, bewildered, but the effects of the magic hardly reached him. It flickered out until only small embers of light flitted up toward the blue sky.

And then, it was over. The shadow monsters had vanished, overwhelmed by the blinding light. Even the barrier had been destroyed entirely by it. All that remained was Estelle, her hair fluttering down after having been swept away by a magical wind. Her eyes stared ahead blankly, and then they closed. Having expended every ounce of strength within her, she crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Estelle!" Yuri raced forward, ignoring the protests of his injured body and his own lightheadedness.

He slid to the ground next to her, grabbing her shoulder and giving a shake. She was unresponsive. Withdrawing his hand, he flinched when he saw the bloody handprint he had left on her white clothing. The swordsman glanced at his hand, which was covered in his own blood, and then down at the blood dripping into the dirt beneath him.

He had not realized he had been in such rough shape.

Yuri attempted to climb back to his feet, hoping to seek help for them. His leg gave out entirely, and he collapsed to one knee and had to prop himself up with a hand placed firmly on the ground. Turning, he noted dust rising from the direction of Zaphias. A little longer, and he recognized the sound of hooves racing across the ground, as well as a familiar barking. And as the world began to twist and spin around him, he thought he recognized armor and emblems of the Imperial Knights. And as the world went black and he hit the ground beside Estelle, he was certain he caught a glimpse of the Schwann Brigade led by Repede coming to save the day.


	9. Child of the Full Moon

I was trying to decide what my favorite YurixEstelle scene is in the game. One of them has to be the scene in Mantaic where Estelle finds out that Yuri is a ninja assassin. I hear people argue that Yuri doesn't really change in the game, but I have to argue that he does and that it's Estelle who causes it. In Mantaic, Flynn gets on Yuri's case about vigilante justice, and Yuri basically tells Flynn off and insists that he's chosen his path and that he's already beyond the point of no return. When Estelle shows up, Yuri becomes very UN-Yuri-like... He won't look at her, and he seems to clam up. Even when Estelle is calm, he tries repeatedly to scare her away _after spending the entire first half of the game trying to get her to stay with him_ and even basically threatens to kill her... Completely unlike Yuri, completely uncalled for, and extremely _desperate._ I'd say by his actions that Yuri was pretty insecure and vulnerable here. When Estelle reaffirms him and wants to shake hands, Yuri looks at his hand and hesitates before giving it to her.

I think the dark enforcer side quest is very reflective of Yuri and Estelle's relationship. The swordsman Clay falls in love with a very kind lady. Clay goes off and becomes a vigilante and then is so disgusted by his dirtied hands that he feels he is no longer worthy of the woman he loves. On his own, he spirals out of control. Contrast that with Yuri and Estelle. Yuri gets attached to Estelle and works hard to keep others from corrupting her purity. Yuri becomes a vigilante; Estelle confronts Yuri about it, and Yuri tries to push her away from him. Estelle smiles when he threatens to kill her and believes in him anyway. Out-of-control spiral averted! Yuri should have been like Clay, but his trajectory got changed by Estelle.

When Yuri confronts Clay, it's Yuri who points out that Clay didn't return to his lover because he felt unworthy of her (hmm). Then Yuri explains that swords are for protecting others and that his resolve never wavers because he has a lot worth protecting.

Over-analyzing things is great, isn't it?

If anyone wants to share their favorite scenes, I'd be happy to hear them~ Over-analyzing is allowed.

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 08 – Child of the Full Moon**

Yuri came to after an indeterminable period of time. Feelings of weakness and exhaustion continued to plague him, but he was pleased to awake without pain. Very carefully, he raised an arm into the air and held his hand over his head, flexing his muscles a bit. He was weak, but not an inch of him hurt.

Orange light poured in from a large window in a room Yuri guessed was in Zaphias Castle. It was sunset, though the swordsman assumed it had been well over a day since the shadows had attacked. He sat up and found himself in a large bed in a large room and in light, loose clothing that did not belong to him. He pulled the collar of his shirt out and inspected his chest. Not a scratch remained on him.

A quick scan of the room uncovered the reason for it. A patch of pink was propped up against the side of the bed. Yuri leaned over and found Estelle sitting on the floor, her eyes shut and her breath light but steady. She, too, was wearing different clothing, now dressed in a casual white dress that very well could have been her nightwear. Yuri could tell she was uninjured, but even at rest she looked profoundly exhausted.

Very slowly and as quietly as possible, he slid out from under the covers before lowering himself to the floor at her side. His muscles were still painfully weak, and even after such little movement, he felt wore out again. Leaning his back against the bed, he stretched his legs out in front of him and dropped his hands to the floor between them.

"You're awake, aren't you?" he asked, quietly.

Estelle blinked her eyes open, keeping her gaze on the floor as if ashamed. Yuri had thought as much—she had seemed too peaceful to be asleep. He could only sit and stare at her in silence, then. He had been unconscious for a while, and he was well now only thanks to her. But how long had he been sleeping, and how long had she been awake dwelling on everything on her own?

As he sat there, everything that had happened came flooding back with such force that it left him breathless. Zaphias had been sent into chaos, countless people were injured or worse, and the leader of the shadows had given a list of names that made Yuri sick to his stomach. If they had been taken as Sodia suggested, or worse…

And they had blamed Estelle.

Yuri found no point in asking how she was. In fact, he found he had absolutely nothing to say that would suffice in a moment like that. He, too, was still reeling. And so he simply sat there beside her, waiting for her to say or do something.

Estelle remained with her face downcast, lost in her thoughts. It had been two days since the attack. It had been two days since they learned their friends were dead because of her. Two days now separated them from what once could have been a normal life and a normal journey. Everything had become meaningless two days ago. A part of her wished they _had_ killed her, and it was a much larger part of her than she would ever care to admit. The princess remained completely still, her body heavy and exhausted. It had been two days since she had slept at all, and yet she refused to go to that place. She refused to be reminded of what she had done.

"Ioder is gone," Estelle muttered after some time passed between them. Yuri turned his head to look at her though otherwise remained motionless. "Rita was supposed to arrive several days ago but didn't."

Yuri tried to process her words. With the heaviness of exhaustion was also overwhelming numbness. He felt sick, and angry, and sad, but mostly he felt numb. He had only just woken up, and he was still in a haze.

"Yuri, everyone is…" Estelle started to tell him.

Her words crumbled in her mouth and came to nothing. Though it hardly seemed possible to Yuri, she hung her head even more. She tightly clasped her hands together over her legs, keeping her fingers from trembling. Turquoise eyes blurred, filling with tears. She shook her head at herself and attempted to ward them off, but it was hopeless now.

"Everyone is gone," she told him, her voice cracking. Closing her eyes, the princess choked back a sob. "And it's my fault."

Saying it aloud was too much. Her resolve failed, and Estelle began to cry. Tears poured down her face and fell into her lap as she hung her head down and concealed her face from Yuri with her hair. The swordsman processed her words for little more than a second. And then he reached out and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her over to him.

Estelle immediately wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, crying on his shoulder. He kept one arm wrapped firmly around her and leaned his head against hers. Any attempt at holding herself together fell to pieces. She crumbled against him, every ounce of strength leaving her.

Yuri held her tightly for her sake but also for his, he realized. The numbness was fading away, and an indescribable feeling of emptiness hit him hard. He refused to believe what he heard. In fact, the swordsman would not believe it until he had hunted down every last monster that had come alive in Mantaic that night and pursued every last trace of hope that might reunite them with their comrades. That was his resolve.

But after everything, Estelle needed to fall apart, and Yuri was okay with that.

As the sun set and the room darkened, Estelle's tears began to dry, and her tight grip on Yuri lightened. Likewise, Yuri's grip around her shoulders loosened until his arm slid down to her waist. Hearts slowed and breaths softened.

Before either saw it coming, swordsman and princess fell asleep in a shared embrace.

A light knocking on the door arose a while later, but neither stirred. Emotions and exhaustion and safety and comfort worked together to keep them fast asleep. The door opened a crack before a head peeked in.

"Yuri—"

And then there was silence. Violet eyes found the pair on the floor. Sodia stood in the doorway with her lips parted slightly, her hand still on the door handle. With a held breath, she turned and exited the room, quietly pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

Yet another day passed after all hell broke loose in Zaphias. Damage to the capital was extensive. No lives had been lost, but several people had been injured. Those who had been critically injured, Yuri learned, had been healed by Estelle enough to spare them from death.

Repede had been found and rejoined Yuri in the castle. The knights informed the swordsman that his canine companion had led them to their location and thus allowed them to rescue them outside of Zaphias. Apparently, in his pursuit of the princess, the dog had been injured by the enemy and had been unable to back her up. Estelle had healed him entirely as well.

Yuri found himself in the lower quarter of the city repairing damage caused by the attack. The atmosphere of his hometown had changed a great deal over the course of only a couple years. Knights, middle-class citizens, and even a few nobles overstepped their usual territory and assisted the people of the lower quarter. In return, those from the lower quarter stepped up and helped in other sections of the city as well. The world had changed drastically.

Yuri, with Repede nearby, was helping to repair the lower quarter's source of water—again—when Estelle made her way down from the castle. After waking and finding them collapsed in a pile on the floor, the swordsman had moved her to the bed before setting to work outside the castle. She had needed sleep and had slept for a while. Even so, her head was down and her eyes weary as she approached him. He assumed she was still having nightmares.

"You okay?" he asked her as she approached.

Estelle stopped a ways apart from him and maintained an unusual amount of distance between them. Yuri gave up on fixing the well and turned and faced her, brushing the back of his hand across his cheek to wipe some sweat away.

"I talked to Sodia," he started, filling the silence that she did not disrupt. "She said they took Flynn alive and that they seemed very intentional about keeping him that way."

Turquoise eyes rose from the ground and met dark gray eyes. Estelle processed his words before speaking slowly. Even her words seemed heavy and tired.

"Then they may be alive," she decided, though her voice rose slightly to indicate she was not so certain.

"Sodia seems to think so," he said. "And so do I."

Estelle closed her eyes and remained silent. The swordsman shifted his weight to one leg and placed a hand on his hip.

"I'm thinking we should head to Desier and look for clues along the way," Yuri explained to her. "They would have all been taken from different locations, but Mantaic seems to be a good place to start considering past events."

Again, silence overcame them. The pink-haired princess finally opened her eyes again and met eyes with her traveling companion. She stood very still and very steady, her hands folded over her skirt in front of her. Estelle was trying very hard to appear calm, though her outer appearance did not match how awful she felt and how much she felt like she was falling apart inside.

"I have decided to stay in Zaphias," she told him, firmly.

Yuri's eyes widened. His hand fell from his side, and he stood straight. This time, it was his turn to process words in silence. Estelle did not look away and tried to keep up her resolve. It was harder for her when she saw the surprise on his face, and it was even harder when the surprise turned to genuine disappointment.

"You're not coming with?" Yuri asked after searching for words and finding nothing more adequate than that.

"It was my fault this happened," Estelle explained, sighing and closing her eyes again. She hung her head. "If I had not been so selfish, none of this would have happened. Nothing would have went wrong."

"Selfish?" Yuri echoed, frowning. "Estelle, you're the least selfish person I know."

"If I had stayed in Zaphias as the Council desired, I never would have been in Mantaic to…"

Estelle's voice trailed off, and she sighed again. Then she continued.

"Flynn, Ioder, the Council, and even Alexei… Everything they said was true."

"Whoa, whoa," Yuri started, holding up a hand in order to stop her where she was. He took a step toward her, causing her to lift her eyes again. "Where did Alexei come from all of a sudden, and since when is anything he said true?"

Estelle flinched. White gloved hands tightly gripped at white skirt. She believed what Alexei had said about her, but she became confused. Was it the Alexei who had died on Zaude, or was it the Alexei who lived in her dreams? And when, she wondered, did it become so hard to distinguish between them?

"It doesn't matter," Estelle finally answered him. She forced as much determination upon her face and into her voice as possible. "What matters is that those shadows are alive because of me. Zaphias was attacked because of me. And our friends are gone because of me. And…"

Again, the princess' voice trailed off. What she couldn't bring herself to say was, _I don't want to be the reason you're hurt, too._

"This isn't what you want," Yuri told her, flatly. He was frowning at her, and at some point his hands had clenched into tight fists. "You don't want to stay in the castle, and you know it. And I know you want to go after the others."

"Yuri…" Estelle closed her eyes. He was angry at her, and she could not bear to look at him.

"If something's bothering you, we can work through it together," he continued, his voice rising slightly. "If there's a problem, we can solve it together."

"I'm making the choice that I think is right," Estelle countered, though her voice wavered.

"What good is staying in the castle?" Yuri asked her. Heatedly, he continued, "That isn't helping anyone, and you know that won't help you, either."

"I'm going back to the castle where I belong," Estelle said, resolutely.

"You belong here!" Yuri stated.

He stopped immediately when her eyes grew wide. Estelle felt a burning sensation in her eyes, and she desperately willed tears away.

"I'll help however I can," Estelle breathed, tightly gripping her skirt to keep her hands from trembling. "I'll send knights. I'll prepare ships. I'll do whatever I can to support you from the castle."

To herself, she thought, _And I'll start by staying out of your way._

It was implied. He heard it, too.

"I would like to officially hire Brave Vesperia for the sake of rescuing Ioder, Flynn, and any captives taken with them," she said, firmly and loudly. "If you would accept, as your employer, I would provide anything you need and whatever you request. The Empire itself would be at your service."

Estelle's declaration was intentional. Nearby civilians and knights had been eavesdropping on their conversation. Now it was not so personal. Yuri cared little about onlookers. His eyes were fixed on the princess.

"It'd be a little hard," he said, his tone lowering. "We're short a healer."

Estelle stared into his eyes, and he into hers. He was unwavering, but so was she.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind," she said. Then, she began to turn away. "Please be safe, Yuri." Turning her back to him, she walked away.

Yuri watched her go. The princess headed up the trail that would take her back to the castle. She had made the decision, and he should stand by her. That was something he had decided for himself—he would support her, whatever choices she made. Though this time he did not want to.

Turning back to the well that brought water to the lower quarter, Yuri leaned a hand on the stones that surrounded it. Then, he abruptly struck the stones with a fist, sending a wave of pain through his knuckles and up his arm. He clenched his teeth and stood up straight, glaring heatedly at the well as if it were the source of his problems.

Someone stood watching the swordsman, and Yuri finally met eyes with him. Hanks was off to the side near some buildings he had been helping to repair. The elder man had his arms crossed over his chest and was giving Yuri a very pointed look. It was a look that said, _Did that make you feel better?_ There was a gentleness in his eyes, though, as Hanks watched Yuri. And then the old man turned and returned to his work.

Anyone who had been standing nearby and watching the swordsman and princess had quickly scattered and acted as if they had not just watched Estelle choose the castle and leave Yuri behind.

Not that Yuri cared. He immediately went back to fixing the water source, working ferociously at the metal not because he was in a hurry but because he suddenly had to alleviate an immeasurable amount of stress and had no other outlet.

Yeah, he should have supported her decision. But he did not.

* * *

Warm sunlight shone through her bedroom window, but Estelle sat on the edge of her bed with her back to it. After having spent most of the day healing the remainder of those injured in the attack on Zaphias, she was painfully exhausted and in desperate need of sleep. Unfortunately, she absolutely did not want to sleep. Sleep meant hellish nightmares: Alexei, creatures made of shadows, and worse. Required but undesirable.

After everything that had occurred, the castle had become a still and silent place. Emperor Ioder was gone, so a vast majority of the knights had went to find him. Those that were not pursuing him and the missing Commandant Flynn were staying in the castle guarding Estelle. In the course of only a few days, she had gone from being an important yet ultimately unnecessary member of the Imperial family to being a potential heir to the throne again. And once again, the castle became a cage. A warm, familiar, and yet hated cage.

As she sat and thought of everything that had transpired in the past few weeks, Estelle heard what may have been shouting far off in the distance. Rising from the side of her bed, she stepped over to the window and looked outside. Sunset was nearing, and the world was being bathed in orange and reddening light. However, from her perspective in the castle, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Was that not always the case? From within the castle, nothing looked wrong. The royal quarter was visible to her, pristine as it always was. The citizens quarter and even the lower quarter were hidden from her view. Looking out of the castle from within, she saw a very small world. And she hated that she saw nothing wrong, because she knew something _was_ wrong. Through her very small lens, she saw nothing and could therefore do nothing.

Yelling once again arose within the castle. This time, the voices were much closer. Estelle turned and went to her bedroom door, opening it a crack and peering out. Some knights were running and shouting before disappearing down another corridor. Concerned, the princess exited her room and began down the hall in the direction they had gone.

"Lady Estellise!" called a voice.

Estelle turned and found a maid rushing towards her, breathless and dismayed. The maid slowed only a moment in her presence.

"Please return to your room. Everything will be all right, Your Majesty," assured the young woman before she hastily continued down the hall, disappearing around a corner.

'What's happening?' Estelle wondered.

She picked up her pace and hurried after the knights and maid who had gone ahead of her. Turning down another corridor, Estelle rushed in the direction of yelling; the sound grew louder and louder as she approached. By then, there was definite disorder and screaming. The princess began to sprint in the direction of the sound, determined to discover the cause and provide aid if necessary. As she flew past a large window, however, Estelle placed her foot solidly on the ground and slid to a stop. At once, she spun and stood before glass.

She found the cause of the chaos.

Outside, looming over the city was an enormous upside-down pyramid. Its point was aimed down toward Zaphias, and a brilliant orb of white light was glowing at the tip. The highest part of the monstrous object was flat and created a platform, but because of its height, it was impossible to see what was on top. Overall, it was smaller than Zaphais, but it still appeared large enough to contain a small city.

As Estelle was standing there, another knight rounded a corner. This time, however, they were running away from the noise and towards her. Sodia rushed to Estelle in a panic. The princess' eyes could not be taken away from the terror hanging in the sky. Even when she heard a voice calling for her, nothing could cause her to look away.

"Princess!" cried Sodia, hurrying to Estelle's side. "We must leave the castle at once!"

"What is that?" Estelle asked.

Sodia turned and looked out the window, brow furrowed. She swallowed hard.

"It suddenly approached from the west and stopped here," explained the Imperial Knight, tensely. "As soon as that light began emitting from the base, people in the city started complaining of feeling ill."

Familiar. It was all too familiar. The appearance was different, but the technology sounded the same. Estelle turned and looked at Sodia, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide. She also swallowed hard. Suddenly, the situation seemed more grave than it had a moment before.

"Tarqaron?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's starting to seem like it," Sodia replied, her voice also low.

"Then…"

Estelle looked back out the window. Tarqaron had been a powerful weapon fueled by human life. It had been successfully destroyed and the threat to humanity ceased, but this thing was too similar. The princess stepped up to the window and placed her hand on the glass, looking up into the light at the base that was likely the life force of hundreds of humans being gathered into one place.

"Sodia, you told Yuri that Flynn was taken alive?" she asked.

"That's right," Sodia answered, frowning at the princess. Estelle was incredibly calm. "They could have easily killed any of us, but they kept injuries to a minimum on purpose. At least that's how it seemed to me. Commander Flynn also said as much while we were battling them."

Estelle stared at the object above their city. For some reason, this news frightened her. None of the citizens in Zaphias had been killed in the recent attack, yet the shadows had so easily taken Yuri down that it was a wonder no one had died. And now, perhaps, she had learned why. They could easily kill if they so desired, but they had other purposes for humans. This was their doing as well.

"Princess, we must go," Sodia started, her voice firm. "We're to evacuate at once."

"Evacuating?" Estelle took her hand from the glass and faced the knight.

"We do not currently have the ability to fight something like this," explained Sodia, her face dark. "Researchers from Aspio have begun devising ways to destroy it, but without blastia, we're at a loss."

"What of the civilians?" Estelle asked, urgency in her voice.

"They're also being evacuated," Sodia explained. She took a step forward, urgency in her voice. "We must go, Princess!"

"It won't matter if we can't stop them," Estelle said, though she was speaking to herself. She turned and looked out the window again.

The monstrosity looming above the city was now stationed directly overhead, and it cast a dark shadow over the castle and surrounding homes. It hovered over the spire of the castle, daunting and unmoving.

If only they had blastia, Estelle thought, and were able to push it away or block its powers from ever reaching the people.

And then she remembered.

During her battle with the creatures made of shadows, she had created a barrier that restricted the movement of anything in or out. Her magic had been sealed inside along with her and the monsters she had been facing. It was short lived, but perhaps…

"Princess!" Sodia cried, tearing Estelle away from her thoughts. The knight was desperate now. Any longer, and she might have reached for the Princess' arm and overstepped boundaries of decency and respect.

Estelle faced the Imperial Knight, overcome with determination.

"We need to go up there," she said, firmly.

At once, Estelle dashed past Sodia and headed for the winding path that would take her to the highest point of the castle. The Imperial Knight she had opted to ignore went wide-eyed, anxiety written all over her face.

"Lady Estellise!" Sodia cried out, and then she pursued the princess.

As far as they knew, Emperor Ioder may never return. They had one candidate for the throne left, and she was running headlong into the face of the enemy. Misfortune heaped upon misfortune had befallen the glorious empire and its honorable Imperial Knights.

As Estelle made her way, she passed or was passed by countless knights and castle staff running about busily. Sodia barked orders at a few and then hollered for assistance from a few others. The princess barely heard anything that was said and stayed on focus. Distractions would not be acceptable here. She had to do something, and nothing would stop her.

A tall door behind the throne and a winding path upward eventually led her to the top of the castle. The platform where she found herself underneath the spire of the castle was familiar to her and regularly haunted her dreams. This was where Alexei had used her to unleash Zaude and used her as a weapon against her closest friends. Here she had fought them, here she had wounded them, and here she had nearly killed them. That is, until Yuri had called her back to them.

Now, the golden sunset sky was darkened by a grotesque weapon sapping the kingdom of life. From up high, the lights gathering at the bottom of the device made a whirring sound like magic and strong winds. Estelle flinched at it as she looked up at it.

"Princess!" called multiple voices in unison.

Estelle turned and found Sodia still in pursuit. Not far behind her were three other knights: members of the Schwann Brigade, Leblanc, Adecor, and Boccos. The four came close but kept proper distance—she was still a princess and still had authority over them. Sodia moved closer and prepared to pounce on Estelle. Protecting the princess was becoming more vital than proper decency anyhow.

"We need to go!" Sodia screamed, raising her voice above the sound of energy whirling up into the device over their heads.

"Please, Princess!" Leblanc called out, worriedly. The lieutenant of the Schwann Brigade also moved closer, though his two subordinates stayed a ways behind.

"Please wait," Estelle hollered back at them over the noise.

Estelle looked back up at the object hanging over their heads, her eyes focusing sadly on the point where stolen life gathered before disappearing, likely inside the device. If this were anything like Tarqaron, and if the shadows had been holding back all this time, then they were all in greater danger than anyone thought. And just as was the case last time, she was to blame for these events as well.

But Estelle could not linger on those thoughts. She had something to do.

She slowly brought her hands up to just under her head, folding them together as if in a prayer. Lowering her head and closing her eyes, she allowed herself to slip back into her memories and into her dreams. There was a voice there that she needed to hear and words she needed to know.

"Please," Estelle breathed. "Please work."

And then she sang.

At first quietly, and then with more resolve. Estelle sang the words the woman in white had sang for her from the very beginning. Beautiful and mysterious words that held far more power than she knew she understood, but she cared little. For the sake of those she loved, this had to work. A circle of light appeared at her feet, and glowing lights rose from the ground and engulfed her as she cast a spell she truly knew nothing about.

The Imperial Knights who had pursued her there all stepped back, bewildered.

"I say!" gasped the tall and lanky Imperial Knight named Adecor.

"Just what is this?" murmured the short and round Imperial Knight named Boccos.

"Princess…" Sodia said, though quietly and mostly to herself.

A small dome of light engulfed the princess, creating a small barrier around her as she sang her song. And then a beam of light seemed to burst forth from the ground through the castle and then up to the high heavens above. Zaphias Castle and the platform under their feet trembled, causing the knights to stagger. Estelle was swept up by light and was perfectly unmoved. The beam of light struck the point of Zaphias Castle before firing out in all directions, creating a barrier that covered the sky for as far as one could see. Rings of light shot forth from the spire of the castle, though they too spread out and disappeared from view beyond the horizon.

Light pushed against the terror in the sky before thrusting it out of the barrier entirely. It hovered just above, but the light energy of human life that had been gathering at the base slowly faded before disappearing entirely. And then the enormous device began to pull back and move away from the castle.

And all the while, Estelle sang her song to completion while swept up in a wind aglow with glittering lights. When she finished, she could barely open her eyes. Everything around her was spinning, but she could definitely make out the object leaving their air space. The princess hardly saw this before her vision blurred and she swayed on her feet. Every ounce of strength that had been in her had gone out of her. The ground rushed up to her; rather, she collapsed to it.

Four voices called out for her in unison, but their words never reached her through the vast darkness into which she fell.

* * *

Beautiful trees reached for shimmering starry skies. Estelle opened her eyes and found herself standing in a vibrant forest. She recognized this place now, and though she knew she was dreaming, the princess did not initially feel fear. Rather, there was a purpose to this madness, was there not? And so she raced forward to where she knew it would be: the lake of Mantaic, and the woman in white.

A song carried on the wind, filling the still and silent world with a haunting melody. Estelle broke out of the forest and into a small clearing. There she found the lake and the woman, just as she had been expecting. The woman was glowing white and standing upon the water, though close to shore. In her hands was a clear crystal which Estelle was certain was a large apatheia. Though there was singing, the woman's mouth was closed. She remained silent.

"Who are you?" Estelle asked. She stepped to the edge of the lake. "Please tell me your name."

The woman did not respond. Her pale white eyes were upon the crystal in her hand.

As they stood there, voices broke the melody on the breeze. Harsh voices, voices that Estelle recognized and feared.

"Look what you've done," said Alexei from behind her. "You have brought the catastrophe back to this world. All of your companions have died because of you."

"No…" Estelle breathed, tightly closing her eyes and clenching her hands into fists. She held her breath and willed the voices away, to no avail.

"If only you had done as you were told," said Flynn from within the darkness of the forest.

"Why did you have to cause trouble for the Empire?" questioned Ioder's voice. "Why did you bring calamity to this world?"

"If only you obeyed us," said a member of the Council.

"Just like before, when you dragged us around on a whim. Now look what you've caused." _Judith._

"There's a reason the knights never supported ya." _Raven._

"After everything we did to protect you, look at what happened to us." _Rita._

"No!" Estelle reached up and covered her ears. The voices were not really behind her, though. They were in her mind somewhere, and there was no escape.

"I thought you'd grown stronger, but nothing changed." _Yuri._ "I should have killed you then."

Each word spoken was like a dagger to the heart. Estelle could not breathe.

"No!" the princess yelled, heatedly.

Estelle shook her head and then stomped her foot on the ground. At once, she lifted her eyes and placed them ahead, finding the woman atop the water watching her with solemn eyes.

"Who are you!?" yelled Estelle, desperately.

Song and harsh voices melded together in this still world. Estelle was breathless and sweating, every muscle in her body tense. The woman in white remained silent but slowly stepped backwards, positioning herself in the very center of the lake. Then, very purposefully, she looked to the crystal in her hands first before lifting her eyes to the sky. Estelle followed her gaze and found a bright star shining above.

"Brave Vesperia," stated the princess.

Estelle looked back to the woman and the lake under her feet. Something was definitely out of the ordinary. Brave Vesperia alone lit the night sky, but there was most definitely the reflection of a full moon under the woman's feet. Not only a full moon, but a large moon that swallowed half the lake with its overwhelming size. Wide turquoise eyes rose and met solemn white eyes.

"You…" started Estelle, stunned and breathless. She looked again from the crystal to the brightest star in the sky. At once, she knew. "You are a Child of the Full Moon!"

Glowing white eyes closed.

"Are you one of the ones who gave your life to power Zaude and stop the Adephagos?" Estelle asked. She stepped closer until her feet were in the water. "Are you trying to show me something?"

The woman in white opened her sad and cold eyes, then raised the crystal and held it at arm's length. She looked across its shining surface to the princess standing near the shore. And then she began to sing.

Her song was quickly devoured by the voices of Estelle's nightmares. They grew louder then and overpowered her singing. Estelle took a step forward and reached for the woman, but cold, black, lonely darkness swept up out of the lake and snatched the princess, dragging her below the surface.

Voice upon voice piled up inside her head, drowning out any chance at making sense of them. In the black world where she found herself, Estelle could only hear those voices condemning her and threatening her. If not for the black water that engulfed her, she would have cried out. As it was, she could not move, speak, or even breathe.

"The Child of the Full Moon is a threat to this world." _Duke._

"Your power destroyed me." _Belius._

"Insipid poison." _Phaeroh._

 _Insipid poison. Insipid poison. Insipid poison._

That was the last thing Estelle remembered hearing echoing through her mind before the darkness consumed her entirely and she lost consciousness.


	10. The Pursuit

Thanks for reading~ Have a wonderful, wonderful week!

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 09 – The Pursuit**

Estelle awoke in her room in the castle. It was night, and the castle was quiet. The princess did not know how long she had been sleeping, but her sleep had not been restful. As she pulled herself upright, every inch of her ached and every muscle resisted. Her entire body felt heavy.

Nevertheless, she pulled herself off of her bed and stepped over to her window. The sky was crystal clear and free of apparent danger. Relieved if only slightly, the princess relaxed and folded her hands over her skirt in front of her. Her eyes lowered, searching for traces of a barrier around the city that did not exist. And then at once, she recalled her dream and the crystal the woman had been holding.

A Child of the Full Moon holding an apatheia. Is that not what she had just seen? And now that she was thinking about it, was not that crystal the same as those given to the Imperial Knights by Kaufman and Fortune's Market? Estelle had learned a valuable song from this woman who haunted her dreams, and it was a song that ultimately protected the city of Zaphias from great harm. Though the woman seemed cold and broken and sad, Estelle felt she could be trusted.

Feeling led by that dream, the princess exited her room and headed down to the lower floor of the castle and to a storage room where she knew the crystals were being kept. A knight stood guard at the door, and he immediately stood alert and a hint nervous as the princess approached.

"L-Lady Estellise," he started, perplexed. "What are you doing at this hour?"

"I've come to see the stones brought here by Fortune's Market," Estelle explained. "Please show them to me."

"Y-yes, Your Highness," answered the knight.

Immediately, he opened the door and allowed the princess entrance. The objects of interest were resting on a table in the center of the room, clearly having been inspected recently. To Estelle's surprise, one of the four large crystals was shining with white light, the gentle hum of energy radiating from it.

"Why is it like this?" Estelle asked, turning to the knight who followed her in.

"When the barrier was created, it flashed and then became like this," the knight explained.

"The barrier?"

"Ah," the knight rubbed the back of his head, recalling the young woman had been unconscious. "Y-your song. It created a barrier that pushed the enemy away."

"I don't see a barrier," Estelle said with a frown.

"We don't have many details, but we are hearing reports that the barrier has extended all the way to the edge of the continent and beyond. Some are saying that parts of Weccea and Hypionia are also covered by it. The object that was attacking Zaphias has moved on and seems to be heading toward Tolbyccia."

Estelle let out a weak gasp, stunned by his report.

"This stone has been glowing like this ever since. Some of Aspio's researchers inspected it and said it is full of highly-condensed mana," continued the knight.

"Like an apatheia," Estelle murmured to herself.

"Something like that," the knight responded. "They believe it may be creating the barrier, but they're not certain how. They were going to return tomorrow to inspect the other crystals."

Estelle knew how. The woman in white had showed her. The crystal, Brave Vesperia, and the Child of the Full Moon. They had seen this once before on a much larger scale. Brave Vesperia and Zaude, powered by Children of the Full Moon, had created a barrier that sealed the Adephagos from their world for centuries.

"If that's the case, then this crystal is powered by…" Estelle whispered. She approached the table and reached her hand toward the crystal.

"Your Highness, please!" the knight interjected, hurriedly stepping closer to her. "We are not certain if the mana is truly stable or not."

Estelle paused and looked at him, and then she extended her fingers anyway and placed them upon the shining crystal. Nothing happened to her, and nothing harmed her. Still, she felt compelled to close her eyes as a voice singing arose in the back of her mind.

And then something flashed across Estelle's mind. Images of things she knew and did not know. Alexei controlling her. Yuri fighting to save her. The Adephagos falling into the world. A familiar yet unfamiliar man dancing with her at a banquet she had never attended. A black shadow falling upon everything she ever knew. Voices condemning her and a song protecting her.

All at once, Estelle saw the lake again. The woman in white was there, though once more she was human. Standing with her, face to face, was a massive, black, feathered dragon. It leaned its head down, and she caressed it. They were both happy—Estelle could tell. This creature was so similar to the ones created by the shadows, but it was definitely different. It seemed strong but intelligent, dangerous yet gentle. It was a wickedly powerful but incredibly wise Entelexeia.

"Thank you, Gameliel," said the woman to the Entelexeia, and then she leaned her head against his.

And then the world flashed again. There was screaming there at the lake. The woman, still human, was crying there. Estelle saw a reflection of something horrific on the lake, and so she turned. Standing over the lake, tremendously large and overbearing was the once docile Entelexeia—his crimson eyes looking down at her and sharp fangs bared. Flames devoured the sky behind him. Estelle gasped and turned back to the woman, but now she was glowing and standing upon the lake.

"I never meant for this to happen," she whispered.

"What happened?" Estelle asked her, desperate to know. "Please! Our world is in danger, isn't it? And my friends are—"

"Because of me," breathed the woman. "You have to die."

"No!" Estelle cried out and reached toward the woman.

Black swept up from the lake and washed away the world.

Estelle opened her eyes again, returning to the storage room she had been swept away from in her mind. As her fingers left the glowing crystal, a flash of light burst forth from it and filled the room. The knight who had accompanied her into the room let out a bewildered cry before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. The princess blinked and then rushed to him, checking his well being. He was unharmed.

Three crystals remained on the table, Estelle noted. The crystals that would have a similar power to the one that had erected a barrier to protect the continent. There were three crystals, six continents, and one mammoth object floating across the sky sucking the life out of humanity. She stood quietly, then, moving without a sound.

Estelle knew what she had to do.

* * *

Life went on as it normally did. Yuri and Repede reached Zaphias mid morning, finding the lower quarter bustling with life as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened recently. But out of the ordinary had certainly happened. Not only had the city recently been attacked, but Yuri was a ways from the capital and was still able to see a monstrous object hovering over the castle threateningly just a day prior. Along with the brilliant light show that had filled the sky with dazzling white, the swordsman decided it was safe to assume something decidedly _not_ ordinary had happened here.

"Yuri!" exclaimed Ted, rushing over to meet the young man.

"You're up early, aren't you?" Yuri asked the boy.

"Shut up! I always wake up at this time!" Ted stopped a short distance from Yuri, his cheeks puffing up. "You're the one who usually sleeps in!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yuri began, leaning his weight to one leg. "What happened here last night?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you!" Ted exclaimed, forgetting his frustration. "Some giant monster thing appeared in the sky and made everyone sick!"

"Sick?" Yuri echoed.

"Yeah, everyone started getting tired and dizzy!" Ted said. He added, "Not me, of course. But everyone else."

"The knights are saying it was some sort of ancient technology," said a familiar voice. Yuri turned and found Hanks approaching him. "It was making everyone in the city ill until a barrier appeared and pushed it away."

"A barrier?" Yuri echoed again, finding himself at a loss for words.

"That's right," Hanks confirmed.

"I don't see a barrier here," Yuri pointed out, looking around. Barriers were typically easy to see due to the rings of light that hung in the air around them.

"I heard some people talking last night and saying that it covered the whole planet!" Ted exclaimed. "Isn't that cool!?"

"What?" Yuri frowned. "How would someone manage to do that?"

"Stop exaggerating, Ted," Hanks chided. He folded his arms over his chest and met eyes with Yuri. "Knights have been coming and going throughout the night. It's been reported that a barrier has spread out from Zaphias and covered all of Ilyccia and two other continents."

Before he continued, Hanks carefully chose his next words.

"There is no doubt that the barrier originated from the castle."

Yuri, in turn, carefully processed Hanks words. He glanced at the castle looming overhead, and then he turned his attention back to the elder man.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"After that monstrosity left, everyone was fine," Hanks told him.

"Good," Yuri said. He looked around, then tipped his head to the side. "If everything is fine here, I'm going to head up and look around."

"Stay out of trouble, would you?" ordered Hanks with a stern look.

Yuri turned and headed for the path leading up to the citizens quarter. As he was walking away, Ted pumped a fist into the air and smiled widely at Hanks.

"That must mean the castle is harboring super powerful ancient technology that is even stronger than blastia, right!?"

"Hush," Hanks chided, shaking his head at the boy. "Say that any louder and you'll end up starting strange rumors."

"But it's probably true," Ted whined, his cheeks puffing up again.

Yuri had to smile as he heard them talking while he was walking away. He, along with his trusty canine companion, made their way up to the citizens quarter. All was well there, also. Realizing the city itself seemed to be in good shape, the swordsman decided to check on one last thing in the capital before he set off again: a princess who had just recently holed herself up in the castle.

Hanks had chosen his words carefully on purpose—he knew as well as Yuri that Estelle had unusual powers. And the swordsman had only recently watched her create a barrier that was capable of trapping their foes. Though he doubted the princess was capable of creating something that spanned continents, it was worth investigating. If nothing else, he could harass some knights for information before setting out again.

Frantic knights were what he found when he reached the castle. Yuri frowned at the chaos. Countless knights were being sent out on mounted steeds, and every single one of them was deeply troubled. The swordsman stayed out of the way as another unit set out, rushing past him and nearly trampling over him in the process. They were in a hurry, he decided. He had barely taken another step before he found her and then stopped again.

Sodia was on a steed as well, shouting at nearby knights. A short, bespectacled boy called Witcher, a researcher of Aspio, was with her on a nearby mount. The two turned their mounts and prepared to set out, but they had only gotten so far as Yuri before Sodia stopped. She stared down at him darkly, and then she drew her sword.

"Yuri Lowell!" she snapped.

Yuri was genuinely bewildered. It had been a while since she thought to point a blade at him. After all, she had been pretty repentant about stabbing and nearly killing him a year earlier. Sodia continued, heated.

"I should have known it would be you!" She turned her mount and pointed her blade at him more freely. "Where is she!?"

"What?" Yuri asked, puzzled.

"Lady Estellise!" Sodia yelled at him. "Where is she!?"

Yuri's bewildered expression shifted to concern. Witcher noticed the change first, pulling his steed around so that he could see both the swordsman and knight.

"You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?" he asked.

Sodia frowned. She was disappointed. And it was not because she wanted to blame Yuri; rather, if the princess _had_ been with Yuri, then at least she would have been safe.

"I don't," Yuri retorted to the boy, then scowled at Sodia. "So would you stop pointing that thing at me and explain what's going on?"

"Lady Estellise is gone!" Sodia told him, abruptly. She pulled her sword back and sheathed it again, gripping tightly at the reigns.

"Someone took her?" questioned the swordsman.

"No," Sodia said, her voice trembling from frustration. "She left in the middle of the night of her own volition. Someone in the stables saw her leaving on a knight's mount."

"And she took the stones donated by Fortune's Market with her," explained Witcher. "Well, all of them except the one that created the barrier."

"One of those stones created the barrier?" Yuri looked between the two, hoping for more information. This was a lot to take in so suddenly.

"Rather, Lady Estellise created the barrier. She sang a song, and the barrier appeared," Sodia recalled, closing her eyes. "I didn't know what she was doing, so I didn't interfere…"

"The stone in the castle is infused with a high concentration of mana," Witcher told Yuri. "When I looked at the others, there was nothing to them. Whatever she did put mana in that stone and used it to amplify the barrier across a large space."

"Like a blastia?"

"Like Zaude," confirmed Witcher.

"We're going after her," Sodia told Yuri, turning her steed again, prepared to depart. "We have knights scouring the world for her and for His Majesty. I don't know what you're doing, but... If you help us, I doubt anyone would complain."

Yuri stood by as Sodia turned her mount and headed for the gate of the city. The Imperial Knight rushed away, her gaze straight ahead.

"Let's go, Witcher!" she shouted.

Witcher hesitated and pulled his mount nearer to Yuri.

"We were informed that the flying object was headed towards Tolbyccia," he told the swordsman. "The princess knew this as well."

Then, the boy turned his steed and set out after the Imperial Knight who had already left him behind.

Yuri watched them go, then turned back towards the castle and the knights finishing their preparations there. There was a small group of mounts waiting for riders nearby. They were being conveniently ignored, or so he thought. Casually, he approached them and then climbed onto one of them, grabbing the reigns in both hands.

"Hey!"

Turning, the swordsman found the Schwann Brigade headed his way. Leblanc and his subordinates had been approaching, and now their walk had become a run.

"Yuri Lowell!" called out Adecor and Boccos in unison.

"Don't have time to chat," Yuri responded to them. He pressed his newly-acquired steed forward a few steps. "I'm borrowing this. I'll bring it back." With a smile, he added, "Probably."

At once, the swordsman took off and out of the castle gates. Leblanc was hollering at him from behind, but Yuri ignored him. Swordsman and canine had only exited the city gates when Yuri was forced to stop again, a voice outside calling for his attention.

"Going after your girl?" Riddick asked, riding a mount that looked oddly similar to the one he had stolen for Yuri before. He came up alongside the young swordsman and offered him a smile. Yuri did not return the friendly gesture.

"I think it's about time you came clean and told me who you really are," said Yuri, his face darkening and eyes narrowing. "You're pretty damned suspicious, and with everything that's happening lately, I don't think I can put up with it."

"I'd say I've had impeccable timing lately," teased Riddick, unwavering.

"That's part of what makes you so suspicious," Yuri retorted.

"Let me help you," Riddick suggested, becoming serious. "I'm not your enemy, and for now, we desire the same outcome."

"For now?" Yuri scowled at him. "Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't," responded the mercenary. He led his mount a few steps forward then. "But as a show of good faith, I can tell you that the girl is probably heading toward Keiv Moc."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because right now Dahngrest is overrun with knights looking for her, and she knows she needs to take those crystals somewhere on that side of the continent."

"You know what she's doing," Yuri pointed out, scowling again at the elder man.

"Yeah," Riddick answered. "She's going to put up a barrier to protect this sorry planet so we have time to save it."

"Save it?"

"Yuri Lowell!"

Leblanc and his crew, all on their own knightly steeds, approached from a distance. Yuri glanced back, then faced Riddick again.

"Save it from what?"

"Something more awful than the Adephagos," Riddick started, pushing his steed forward then. He began to run, and Yuri immediately followed after.

"And what's that?"

Riddick offered the young man a look, and then he ran his mount as fast as it would go. He kept his gaze fixed on the road ahead as he finally answered.

"A sentient Adephagos."

* * *

Another boat ride was in store for Yuri as they set out from Capua Nor for the continent of Tolbyccia. Journeying from Zaphias to Capua Nor, he and his traveling companions were constantly reminded of the threat looming over their world as people eagerly and frequently told them of the pyramid that floated across their sky over their heads. Thankfully, they were not far behind the enemy object—it moved slowly and was barely keeping ahead of them.

It was smooth sailing across the short span of sea between port towns. Yuri entertained himself by needlessly dominating members of the crew in battle. A few were crewmen who had sailed on the same ship as he and Estelle recently, and they were bitter that they were never able to best him in a swordfight. Try and try as they would, he was still the victor.

Yuri made his way to the top of the ship and found his two traveling companions, one of whom was an acceptable member of his team, the other less acceptable but there despite his protests. Riddick, the latter of his aforementioned team, was sitting above the cabin of the ship as he often did, enjoying the breeze and the high view. Repede was sitting beside him, and though this was not uncommon, it left Yuri bewildered. The dog disliked _everyone_ , yet he was quick to make friends with this man. There was a first time for everything, it seemed.

"So, old man," Yuri started, climbing up onto the cabin and sitting down a distance beside the duo currently parked there. The younger man offered his elder a distrustful scowl before closing his eyes, folding an arm over his bent knee. "Ready to come clean and tell me who you are?"

"What makes you think I haven't already told you everything that matters?" Riddick asked, smirking.

"How can I trust someone who won't even tell me his real name?" questioned Yuri.

"What's wrong with my name?" Riddick snapped, scowling at the swordsman.

"It's a horrible name," Yuri pointed out. Riddick raised an eyebrow, and so the young man continued, "Only someone with something to hide would call themselves that."

"There's a reason your best friend is a dog," replied Riddick, leaning back on an arm and grinning. "You're prickly." Repede lowered his ears a bit at the remark, so the mercenary was forced to add, "No offense, dog."

"You're not denying it."

"So? What of it?"

"The last time an old man came to me with a fake name, he betrayed our team, kidnapped one of our allies, and then tried to kill us," Yuri explained. He glanced up at the sky. "I guess he did turn around and nearly die trying to save us…" Dark eyes fell once again to the mercenary, dubious. "You're not planning something shady like that, are you?"

"I don't have the time to be doing that sort of planning," Riddick said. "Nor the interest. I'm just a mercenary."

"That's fine," started Yuri, finally managing a smile. "We all have our secrets, I guess."

"You keeping secrets from me?" Riddick asked, his voice rising. He scowled at the young man. "I'm hurt!"

"Ung," Yuri groaned. "You even _sound_ like him."

Riddick kept his eyes fixed on the young man for a moment before grinning and looking up at the blue skies overhead. The trio sat in silence for a while before the mercenary reached inside his vest and pulled something out of it, thrusting an item in Yuri's direction. The younger of the two turned and blinked, perplexed, as a small crystal on a thread was dangled in his face.

"I made this for you," Riddick told him, flatly.

Yuri's confusion hastily turned to annoyance. He stared past the pendant at the man offering it to him.

"No," he responded, firm. Neither moved, so Yuri added, "I don't want to receive something like _that_ from someone like _you_."

"There's no shame in accepting jewelry from a man," Riddick said, entirely serious. Never once did he retract the item.

"I don't want jewelry in the first place!" Yuri retorted. He growled and then stood up and turned away as a sign of rejection.

"But I worked hard to tie the string and—"

"That's not my problem."

Heading back down onto the main level of the ship's deck, Yuri stepped aside and looked up at the mercenary who was yet to retract the pendant he had hung out for him.

"You ungrateful brat," said Riddick, finally drawing the item back to himself. He offered the young man a leer. "As I said: prickly."

"Whatever," Yuri muttered, heading back toward the door that would lead him inside. "Fall off the ship."

"Fine," Riddick turned and slipped the charm over Repede's head, tucking it safely into the belt that wrapped around his body. "The puppy can have it."

Yuri glanced up and watched as Repede accepted the gift without protest. On the contrary, their canine partner nudged his head against Riddick's arm in gratitude. The mercenary laughed and began to scratch the dog's sides before Repede crouched down, barked, and then playfully tried to tackle the man.

"Wh—" Yuri stammered, stunned. "The hell, Repede!?" To the mercenary, he demanded, "Who are you!?"

Riddick grinned and offered a salute to the younger man with two fingers to the forehead, and then he rolled over and engaged the dog in pretend battle. Yuri frowned as he went back inside the ship.

* * *

Slicing through yet another bug monster, Estelle made her way deeper into the forest of Keiv Moc. It had been a difficult journey coming this far from Zaphias on her own, but she was certainly not surrendering to monsters after reaching this point. Finding a ship at Capua Nor was a feat—few sailors wanted a hapless female onboard, even when she insisted she would work. It was only when some guild members familiar with her affiliation with Brave Vesperia allowed her to board their vessel that she was able to reach Tolbyccia.

Not to mention that the journey from Zaphias to Capua Nor, then from Capua Torim to Keiv Moc, were exhausting. The princess hardly slept, and when she did, her dreams were plagued by condemning words, vile monsters, and visions of her slaughtering her friends. To make matters worse, she was carting around a bag full of rocks. Despite her exhaustion, Estelle pushed forward, crossing continents while avoiding the Imperial Knights and fighting off monsters.

Though it hardly mattered so much. She was one of the only people left in the world who was able to manipulate mana and use magic. While she very well did appear hapless, the princess could be fierce. Since the loss of blastia, very few people dared step where she was treading now.

Estelle worked her way into the depths of the forest and to a sheltered place off the beaten path. This place had to be protected from outsiders on the off chance someone would want to undo her work. If someone dared come this far into the forest, hopefully they would not get so lost in the trees as she was currently.

Crouching down, the princess removed the bag she had carried over her shoulder, setting it on the ground in front of her. Estelle untied it and removed one of the crystals, standing straight and looking into the glass-like jewel. In the depths of the forest and in those deep shadows, the stone looked so dark, unlike the brilliant shining stone she had left behind at the capital. And was that even a hint of red?

Estelle frowned at the stone and the strange red glow it seemed to be reflecting suddenly. Then, a chill ran up her spine and she pun on her heels, finding the leader of the shadow forces standing directly behind her, only an arm away. She staggered back, clinging to the stone protectively.

"You're a naughty girl," said the shadow with a cruel smile. "Just what were you intending to do with that?"

Estelle did not answer. Instead, she took her possessions and slowly stepped away from the monster. She opened her mouth but shut it again when her enemy spoke.

"I wouldn't bother casting that spell," he said. Upon speaking, ten more of his shadow soldiers stepped out of the darkness and surrounded her. She glanced around warily before leering back at him. "Tell me, where did you learn that magic?"

Estelle carefully considered her next words.

"Tell me first who you are," she said. "And tell me what you've done with my friends."

"Should a bird answer a worm before devouring it?" said the leader of the shadows with a chuckle.

"Then neither shall I tell you what you want to know," retorted the princess.

"It's of little consequence," replied the leader, stepping closer to her again. His eyes flashed as he eyed her. "Tell me, Child of the Full Moon. Are you afraid of me?"

Estelle closed her eyes, though only briefly. She was afraid, but she did not have the privilege of being fearful now. Something needed to be done, and nothing would stop her from going through with it. Too much was at stake.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, looking up again. Though he drew closer to her, she did step away. "Perhaps I can give you something in exchange for my friends."

"There is only one thing that I want, and I can have it without surrendering anything to you," the shadow replied. He grinned more heinously than before. "How have your dreams been, Princess?"

Estelle recalled her nightmares and the horrendous world sleep brought her to. But only for a moment. Taking a deep breath and reigning her focus, she swallowed hard and then spoke to him again.

"What do you want?"

"Fear," said the leader of the shadows, raising a hand toward her. She did not flinch. "I want you to drown in fear and despair. I want you to realize the depths of your depravity and the weight of your sins against this world." Slowly, his smile diminished. "I desire for you to know what you've done and to pay for it at the cost of your very existence."

Estelle hesitated. Her voice remained steady.

"What did I do?"

A grin arose once again to the monster's face. He extended a hand to Estelle as if offering a friendly handshake.

"You brought me back," he said, hissing as he tried to speak gentle words to her. The corners of his lips curled up, and his serpent-like tongue slid between his teeth. "Then you joined me and killed all of your friends..."

Without warning, the leader of the shadows flipped his hand around and thrust it just centimeters from Estelle's head, a wave of black energy falling from his fingertips and surrounding her. She cried out and dropped the stone in her arms, pain coursing through her body.

"And together, we destroyed the world."


	11. Lucid Dreams

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 10 – Lucid Dreams**

Estelle screamed. The pain running through her from her enemy's hand over her head was excruciating. But perhaps worse than the pain were the images. Every nightmare she had seen for the past several weeks flooded her mind all at once. It was a sudden barrage that should not have been coherent but was. She was fully aware of each nightmare, each enemy, each damning word, and each time her sword struck down a friend. Everything seemed so vivid and so real that she forgot what reality she belonged to: the forest in Keiv Moc or the horrific world of violence and pain.

A sword falling out of the sky on top of the enemy standing over her was what forcibly snapped her back to reality. The silver blade tore through the leader of the shadows and caused him to disappear in a flurry of black energy, his hand separated from her space and the connection between them broken.

Estelle fell forward onto her hands, letting out a gasp. Blinking hazy eyes, she saw light glaring off the blade that was stuck in the ground in front of her before a hand gripped the white hilt of the sword and yanked it out. The princess looked up and found Yuri standing over her, spinning his sword before casually parking it on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Y-Yuri…" Estelle murmured, stunned.

The leader of the shadows reappeared a short distance away, annoyed by the intrusion but not tragically concerned. He tipped his head back as he looked at Yuri.

"You should really know better," he jeered.

With the flick of his hand, his army of shadows lunged forward to attack. Yuri braced for impact. Before the nearest shadow struck, however, Repede dove down from the canopy above and struck, taking the enemy out. Not only was it thrust aside, after a ferocious attack from the canine, the enemy snarled and then shattered. Before the remaining army reached them, a massive axe swung around in an arc like a boomerang, wrapping around and taking out a handful of the shadows before smashing into the ground. Riddick stepped out of the forest and retrieved his weapon, arming himself.

"Repede, Riddick!" Estelle gasped, even more startled than before. The three stood between her and the enemy.

"Estelle!" Yuri called out, facing her briefly.

"Huh?" she squeaked, still in a state of shock.

"Do your thing," he said.

Estelle frowned at his comment before lowering her eyes to the crystal she had dropped to the ground. Understanding at once, she snatched the crystal into her hands and began to sing.

The remaining shadows, save the leader who stood aside and smiled in bemusement, rushed her companions and engaged them in battle. Riddick and Repede were able to destroy the shadows—though others appeared to take their place—but Yuri was only able to physically contact and guard against their weapons. Even when he landed a direct hit, shadows would waver and dissipate before coming back together again.

"Damn it!" Yuri snapped, taking a few hits as the shadows began to gather around him.

Repede rushed in and fought off his assailants. Riddick took out a wave of the shadows before another fell upon them.

"Their numbers are multiplying," he growled. His eyes fell upon the leader of the shadows, who continued to grin. Immediately, the mercenary hollered at Yuri, "Kid! Stop playing around and do _your_ thing!"

Yuri fell back and turned to Estelle, and just in time. The princess was finishing with her enchanting song, swirls of light surrounding her. Standing near, the swordsman closed his eyes and whispered to himself.

"Undine," he said, "I'm counting on you."

At once, the light around Estelle began to spin around him as well. The two together became engulfed within a pillar of bright white that extended beyond the canopy of the forest to the skies above. Estelle blinked and opened her eyes, finding Yuri there. Catching on immediately, she became alarmed.

"Yuri, you-!"

"We'll do it together," he told her, seriously. "I'm right here with you."

Estelle considered his words and then gave a slight nod. Finally, she closed her eyes and allowed the spell to fully activate. A small barrier erected around them before being pushed out in a flurry of light energy. It struck the shadows and thrust them out and away, far from the forest and far from the heroes they had been fighting against. All that remained as the enormous barrier took its place in the sky was the leader of the shadows, frowning, his eyes fixed on Estelle.

"You even cast them out," he mused. "Just where did you learn that song?"

Estelle had her eyes closed after unleashing the spell, but she blinked a few times and then looked at him straightly. She felt weak, but nothing as she had before. Yuri, on the other hand, was leaning forward slightly with a hand on his chest, eyes closed and breathing heavily. He finally flinched but managed to open an eye, scowling at their mutual foe.

"And you," began the monster, turning his eyes to Riddick. "What were you called? Riddick?"

The mercenary merely shifted his axe in his hands, prepared to attack.

"Amusing," began the shadow leader. His frown shifted to a wicked and menacing grin, teeth bared. "I seem to recall you going by a different name…"

Riddick clicked his tongue and then dashed forward, bringing the full weight of his axe down upon his enemy. The leader of the shadows released a laugh before disappearing in an eruption of smoke. Swinging his axe up to his shoulder, the mercenary turned and faced his younger comrades. Estelle watched his reaction, briefly, before turning on Yuri in anger.

"You did too much!" she chided. "I hardly feel weak at all. And that means—"

"I had one to make up for," Yuri explained, wearily. Despite his exhaustion and the weakness in his limbs, he managed to stand up straight. "Sorry I wasn't there."

"You asked the spirits to use your life force instead of mine," Estelle said, incredibly sorrowful. She brought her arms up against her chest, hands in loose fists. "They hurt you!"

"No, they _protected_ you," he argued. He set a hand on his side and leaned his weight on one leg. "We're both okay, so it's fine. Right?"

Estelle pouted at him before scolding him again.

"You had better not do something like that again," she said. Further, she snapped at the spirits who existed alongside her as constant but usually silent companions. "And none of you had better help him do that again, either!"

The princess was not certain, but she thought she heard their laughter resonating somewhere deep within her. She frowned at Yuri, still unhappy.

"How did you even convince them to do that?"

"He talked to a puddle," Riddick explained with a straight expression. Yuri leered at him, but Estelle believed him and become confused.

"A puddle?"

"A lake," Yuri said, as if that made matters better. "Undine is connected to water, so I called for her there."

"How did you know?" Estelle asked, her voice growing meek and her expression sad. "That it would…"

"Witcher gave it away," Yuri told her. He closed his eyes and did his best not to show that he was suddenly feeling rather dizzy and nauseous. It bothered him to think that Estelle had already done this a time and a half on her own. "He said that these stones were like Zaude, and Zaude was powered by the lives of the Children of the Full Moon." He looked up at her. "The stones become active because you put your life into them."

"Don't feel so bad, Princess," Riddick said, approaching them. Estelle turned and looked at him, though she was still clearly struggling over Yuri's sacrifice for her sake. "That spirit thing told us that its main power had to be from you. The kid's just lending a bit of his mana to you, so he should be fine after a while."

"It helps, right?" Yuri asked her.

Estelle sighed but then nodded.

"Then let's try this," continued Yuri with a smile. "Say, 'Thanks.'"

"Thank you," Estelle said after some hesitation.

"Well, we have the rock here," Riddick pointed out, looking at the crystal that was now actively glowing before them. He picked up the bag she had been carrying that contained the other stones, tying it to the belt wrapped across his torso and dangling it over his shoulder and down his back. "We should head back."

"W-wait," started the princess, eyes widening as she turned on her heels toward the shimmering stone. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed together, her hands in fists at her side. "This…"

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked. The dizziness was getting the better of him. He was leaning forward again, huffing for air. Repede remained at his side as if to lend moral support.

"I have to do something," she said. Estelle looked back at them, wary. "I'm not sure what will happen. The last time I did this, the people nearby were knocked unconscious. Please stand back."

"What are you doing?" questioned Yuri, concerned by her track record of recent self-sacrificial tendencies.

"I… am not certain," Estelle admitted. Her eyes were fixed on the shining crystal, then. Turquoise eyes glowed from the white light. "I can tell you when I finish."

Yuri frowned but did as she asked. He moved back a ways, and Riddick and Repede joined him. They stood at a distance as Estelle reached her fingers toward the brilliant crystal. Glancing back to ensure there was proper distance between them, the princess then extended her fingers and placed them upon the white stone.

It came upon her suddenly but gently. The forest disappeared and was quickly replaced by a beautiful room of white stone full of elegantly dressed and dancing people. Estelle found herself moving along to a song, twirling alone at first before being swept away by others in the crowd. She was no longer dressed in her traveling attire; she was clothed in an elegant white gown. One partner after another twirled her around, and the princess found herself entirely enchanted by everything. Though it was an incredible experience, it was far too surreal.

A strong hand took hers as she spun from one man to another. This one held her tightly and did not let her go. She had seen him before; he was the man she had first seen at the lake in Mantaic, before everything had began. He was tall and strong, powerful yet very kind. At least, that was how her heart felt about him as Estelle looked at him. He danced with her for the remainder of the song, and she could not help but think how familiar he looked.

Elegantly, he spun Estelle outward, her white gown whirling in a circle around her. And then her hand was released and she spun to a stop in the middle of the floor. Only, it was no longer a ballroom full of extravagant people, nor was she a dancer dressed in a lovely dress. It was a forest with a lake, and there was a woman there wearing that same gown she had been wearing seconds earlier.

Sorrowful. Nothing else described her body language, expression, and even the deepest things one could see in her brilliant white eyes. The woman had her head turned downward ever-so-slightly, and her shoulders hung as though something heavy weighed upon them. Her eyes were downcast, and she looked as one ready to burst into tears.

Estelle felt very sorry for her then. She still knew nothing more than conjecture about this woman and this world, but that mattered little. The princess stepped forward and closed the gap between them. And as the woman raised her head and looked on in bewilderment, Estelle wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly.

"It will be okay," Estelle told her, gently and confidently.

The woman closed her eyes as a few stray tears ran down her cheeks. Finally, she spoke, though her words trembled.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"I know you are," Estelle answered. She finally retracted from her warmly given embrace, taking a small step away from the woman. The princess smiled very sweetly at her, never once looking dismayed. "Can you tell me your name?"

The woman hesitated as if being requested to give up something precious. And then, she spoke.

"Nohealani," she said, quietly. "But I was called Nohea."

"Nohealani?" Estelle echoed. Her face brightened. "That is a beautiful name! And Nohea is so cute!"

The woman called Nohea continued to shed tears as she looked into Estelle's eyes, lost and confused and horribly sad. She shook her head and brought her fists up to her face, concealing herself from view.

"Why are you kind to me?" she asked. "Because of me, you have to die."

"Maybe," Estelle said, having come to terms with the fact that creating all four barriers might expend her life. As such, she still managed to smile. "But I cannot believe that this was your desire. It's not your fault, is it?"

"How can you be certain?" asked the woman in white, withholding sobs.

Estelle considered all the ways she assumed as much. This woman was kind, remorseful, and very gentle. Even when regrettable things occurred, never once did it seem to be her intention. Rather, she seemed to Estelle to be a prisoner, forced to do what she did not want to do. Not to mention that the world in which she resided was one of beauty; only when this woman disappeared did it become a place of nightmares.

But rather than saying any of this, Estelle offered her hand to Nohea. The other woman brought her hands down from her face and looked at what was being offered to her. She sniffled before looking into Estelle's eyes as if seeking permission there, and then, very slowly, she placed her hand in the princess' hand.

"You are very kind," Nohea said, her eyes softening. She managed a smile through her tears.

Estelle then took hold of the other woman's one hand in both of her own, holding it tightly and preciously.

"What is this place?" asked the princess, softly. "I've never been able to speak with you like this before."

"This is because you have begun to set me free," explained Nohea with a sorrowful but tender smile.

"Set you free?"

Estelle awaited an answer, but the still and beautiful world around them began to collapse. A vicious snarl shook the peaceful silence, and the lake began to boil and turn black. The princess glanced around before looking sadly at the woman with her, tightly gripping at her hands.

"It's going away," Estelle murmured.

"I am so sorry," said Nohea again, shaking and then hanging her head.

"I'd like to set you free," said Estelle, adamantly.

A powerful wind swept through, shaking the trees and causing some to crumble. The two women flinched and unconsciously huddled closer together as the world continued to fall apart. Embers from a distant fire reached them, carried on the wind.

"How can I help you?" Estelle finally asked, speaking loudly in order to speak over the then deafening noise.

Nohea stared at Estelle in stunned silence. As her world fell apart, the princess was only concerned with someone else. In tears, the woman in white spoke again.

"Your friends are alive," she said.

In that moment, the lake erupted and swallowed the space around them in darkness. The voices that had plagued Estelle's dreams for weeks resurfaced and began to condemn her. Familiar voices and unfamiliar voices alike spoke in harmony, tearing her down with their words. Estelle did her very best to ignore them. There was something more important in that moment to attend to.

"My friends?" she echoed, hoping to encourage the other woman.

"Yes, they are alive," Nohea assured her. She continued, sadly, "Their lives fuel the towers he uses to steal life. When the towers are no longer necessary, those you love may perish."

Estelle's eyes widened.

"Then if I continue doing what I'm doing…"

The noise became overwhelming. Estelle flinched and clenched her teeth. Nohea seemed less concerned. She took hold of the princess' hands in both of her own, one in each hand. Her sorrow shifted to sheer determination.

"You can still free them. You can—"

Her voice was drowned out and her image was swept away from Estelle in a sudden deluge of black water. The princess found herself being swept away by it and crushed by it. Very briefly as she felt she was drowning, the pink-haired woman thought she saw a black, feathered dragon with crimson eyes surrounding her as well, but it immediately disappeared and was replaced by darkness.

And then, very suddenly, the world flashed white and green. A shining crystal was at her fingertips, and a canopy of green leaves loomed over her head. Estelle gasped and staggered backwards, her vision blurred, and then a different sort of darkness swallowed her up. She fell back and collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Estelle!" Yuri shouted.

In haste, he closed the distance between them and dropped to a knee at her side, lifting her partially up off the ground and leaning her against him. He shook her lightly before determining she was definitely out for a while.

"What just happened to her?" he growled, scowling at the shining stone.

"We should go back now," Riddick said. Approaching his two younger companions, he set a hand on his side and looked down at them in slight curiosity. "She's out, huh? You strong enough to carry her back?"

Yuri grimaced at the question. As exhausted as he felt and as difficult as even moving to her side had been, he doubted it. His facial expression was enough of a response. Riddick spared his pride and did not bother waiting to hear a reply. The mercenary crouched and took hold of the princess, first carefully, then with some haste. As he was standing, he slung her over his shoulder as one might carry a heavy satchel.

"She's not a bag full of rocks, you know," Yuri said, noting that the mercenary carelessly hung the girl in much the same fashion as the bag of stones he had collected earlier.

"I ain't gonna princess-carry anyone," Riddick told him, offering Yuri a look as the young man slowly pulled himself off the ground. "You wanna carry her?" Yuri sighed, and so the mercenary jutted a thumb back towards the exit. "Thought so. Now let's move it."

Making their way out of the forest, the group made their way for Dahngrest, the nearest city that would have a suitable place to rest. Estelle remained unconscious, and Yuri's energy quickly faded during the journey. For lack of any other options, he pushed himself until they were already quite near to the city. The nausea and dizziness then became overwhelming, and he was having trouble staying on his feet.

"Don't pass out," Riddick ordered, glancing back at the swordsman trailing behind him. He added, "I ain't gonna princess-carry you, either."

Yuri was far too weary to come up with an adequate response. In fact, even if he had wanted to, he was so breathless that words of any kind were enough of a challenge. His breathing labored slightly and he closed his eyes as he went. At that point, Riddick stopped and faced him.

"You're going to pass out, aren't you?" he asked, seriously.

"Damn," Yuri murmured, closing his eyes as the world began spinning circles around him.

Whatever strength had remained in him was gone; he collapsed to his knees and then dropped to the ground, unconscious. Riddick stood by and watched him fall, though Repede immediately rushed to his side and whined, pawing at him. The mercenary sighed and then approached, slipping the princess off his shoulder. Repede stepped aside as Riddick tucked Yuri under one arm and Estelle under the other, hoisting them both off the ground. He continued on toward Dahngrest.

"Damn useless kids," he muttered, though there was really not an ounce of hostility in his voice.

* * *

Yuri came too very gradually. Even as his eyes opened, his vision took a while to clear. And even when it did, his mind had some difficulty processing what he saw. There was a ceiling over his head, and there was a lot of noise outside the room and outside the building. It took some time for him to register the noise as Dahngrest. He shifted a bit to look around the room.

What he saw first, to his astonishment, was a certain princess sleeping in bed with him. Dark eyes grew wide, and then he abruptly flew upright. Regrettably, because it made every ounce of him ache and made his head throb. Estelle was sleeping soundly at his side, breathing softly and making a peaceful face. Yuri had little time to process anything else before a voice from the other side of him caused him to turn.

"She sleeps well next to you," Riddick said, sitting aside in a chair and sharpening the blade of his axe with some supplies he had picked up in town. He gave the younger man a look before continuing with his work. "No nightmares."

"Are we in Dahngrest?" Yuri asked, relaxing slightly.

"Yeah," explained Riddick. He gave Yuri a pointed look before waving his axe at him. "Go back to sleep."

Yuri sighed, inspected the room, and then looked back down at the young woman sleeping at his side. This was one of the first times in a long while that he saw her resting well. The last time he could recall was on their way back to Zaphias, when he had sat beside her while she slept. Or was it when they slept on the floor in Zaphias? He had not been certain of it then, but now he was sure of the fact that her nightmares were caused by the shadows, though he had no idea what it was they were trying to do to her or convince her of. Regardless, it frustrated him. At least he could fend off a physical attack; there was little he could do to resist a battle being waged in her mind. Perhaps that was their intent in the first place.

Excusing himself as being too exhausted to care, the young swordsman lowered himself back down onto the bed beside Estelle. He exhaled a breath, folded his arms behind his head, and then closed his eyes. To be entirely honest with himself, he really did not mind that she was there. And if she was sleeping well, then that was even better. And maybe it was the exhaustion but maybe it was her presence that caused Yuri to fall back into peaceful slumber with nary a struggle.


	12. Never Alone

Thanks for reading, commenting, and being awesome! It's nice just to write a story again, but it is admittedly more fun also being able to share it~ Thanks for giving it your time and attention~

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 11 – Never Alone**

Estelle blinked. Then again. And then a third time. After that, she slowly raised her head and looked to ensure she saw what she thought she was seeing.

The princess awoke to find Yuri fast asleep in a bed beside her. He was sleeping in his usual, laid-back posture, but she had found herself rather inappropriately close to him, just a hint shy of actually invading his space. Her cheeks turned red as she propped herself up with an arm, looking around for some sort of understanding or clarification of what was going on.

The room was definitely an inn in Dahngrest. Estelle had no idea what had happened after she had met with the woman called Nohea, but she guessed they had safely made it back. Repede and Riddick were nowhere to be found.

And then, Estelle realized how rested she felt. Her mind was finally beginning to clear after being in a fog for several days if not longer. She had slept without a single dream. Rather, she had slept without being plagued by darkness and condemnation. Glancing at the swordsman beside her, she immediately credited him for it. After all, she had only ever slept well recently when he was by her side.

As she brought her eyes back to him, Estelle noticed that his cheeks were red. And if she was not mistaken, though he seemed to be resting well, his breathing was rough. Still propping herself up with her one arm, she used the other to extend fingers to his forehead, though with gloves she hardly felt a thing. The princess retracted her hand and offered him an apologetic look. Had he become ill because of her?

To test for certainty, Estelle tried a different approach. She carefully leaned over him and placed her lips on his forehead. Unmistakable and definitely unordinary heat hit her, confirming what she had expected. Leaning back and pulling her hair out of her face with her free hand, the princess let out a startled squeak when she found dark eyes staring at her.

"Ah," she started, pulling back. "Yuri!"

"Did you just kiss me?" he asked, though very tiredly. He pulled an arm out from under his head and set his hand on his forehead. A strange sensation of both warm and cold lingered there.

"N-no!" Estelle stammered, her face turning bright red. Sitting up in haste, she set her hands, tightly clenched into fists, in her lap. "I was testing to see if you had a fever." Adamantly, she added, "My mother used to do that."

Yuri lowered his hand and stared up at her. Not that he minded, but her reaction was worth bringing it up. It was fun seeing her flustered. Though he hardly had the strength to run with his tease.

"The verdict?" he asked with a smile. He already knew the answer.

"You're very warm," Estelle said, sadly.

Yuri continued to smile at her. The princess looked so pathetically sad. Her cheeks were a bit red, too, though he assumed she was just flustered. Nevertheless, he in turn raised a hand and pressed it against her forehead, causing her eyes to widen.

"You feel warm, too," he commented.

"N-no," she murmured. "I think that is still you."

Retracting his hand, the swordsman simply smiled at her. Yuri looked up at her, and Estelle looked down at him. Despite his bleary-eyed and generally disoriented, feverish appearance, his smile caused her to smile. And then the door opened.

Riddick entered with Repede on his heels, and both of the room's current occupants looked over at them. The mercenary tossed a large bundle of supplies on a spare bed in the room before setting a large bowl he had been carrying down on a table. He stuck his hand inside it for a moment before hastily pulling it back out, flinging something from within it in Yuri's direction. In a second, a sopping-wet washcloth landed squarely in the young man's face, causing him to jerk upright and clench his teeth as the frigid item sent chills coursing through his body.

"C-cold!" he snapped before hastily taking it off and leering at the man bitterly. "What are you—"

"Lie down and shut up," ordered the elder male, setting the bowl down on a table near Yuri's bed. Riddick then stepped back to the supplies he had tossed aside initially. "Stop being a nuisance."

Yuri scowled at him, but before he had time to further protest, Estelle took the washcloth out of his hand and straightened it out. She went to properly place it on Yuri's forehead, and in doing so, he was compelled to lie down again. He blinked at her before glancing at Riddick.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Buying some supplies," he explained. Riddick added, "And getting cold water. I figured that red face of yours wasn't just embarrassment from waking up next to a girl."

At his words, both Yuri and Estelle blushed. The princess immediately recalled that she was still sitting in bed with him. Immediately, she slid off the bed and rose to her feet, straightening out her skirt while trying not to look so sheepish. She offered an apologetic look to Yuri, who turned his head toward her, confused.

"I am so sorry," she murmured. "I was in your space…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Yuri asked. "Riddick put us here."

"And the kid was the one who didn't move," Riddick commented. Said swordsman shot him a nasty look.

The mercenary set his luggage aside and sat down on the edge of a nearby bed. Estelle pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat at Yuri's bedside.

"Anyway," Yuri grumbled, reaching a hand up to his throbbing head. "What's happening? I've done similar things as this before and never felt this awful afterwards…"

"Folks in Dahngrest are saying that hovering object was sucking the life out of people all over the continent," Riddick explained. "That, coupled with sharing your energy with the princess, is likely the cause."

Yuri sighed, then leered at the man.

"And why can you beat those things but I can't?" Then, Yuri looked accusingly at Repede as well. "And you, too."

"Want me to help you train?" Riddick grinned, leaning back on both hands. "Those girl arms of yours must be too flimsy."

This earned him another pointed look from the swordsman.

Estelle looked between them and had to smile. Something about Riddick had certainly rubbed Yuri in the wrong direction. Usually, the swordsman was nonchalant and not easily bothered by things, even when he probably should have been. But with just about any jab Riddick took at him, Yuri seemed to make an effort to make his displeasure known. Whether something had happened between them or not while she was not with them, she did not know, but the princess was mildly amused by their interactions.

As she was contemplating these things, Estelle began to recall the conversation she had with the woman known as Nohea. She recalled her expressions, her sorrow, and then her promise. By hanging her head and suddenly becoming troubled, Estelle attracted the attention of her comrades.

"Estelle?" Yuri questioned.

"Yuri…" Estelle started, worriedly meeting eyes with him. She swallowed hard as she spoke. "I believe our friends are alive, but… by protecting the world with these crystals, I may be endangering them."

"What are you talking about?" asked the swordsman with a frown.

"The woman in white told me," she explained.

At her words, Riddick sat up straight, and his eyes widened. Yuri's expression darkened.

"The woman whose reflection I saw on the lake? The one you've been dreaming about?" he questioned, suspicious. "The one who may have caused all of this?"

"No!" Estelle gasped, straightening. She became panicked at first, but then she was confused. "I mean, yes. She's the same person, but… I don't think she did this on purpose. And I don't think she intends any harm." Wringing her fingers together, the princess carefully processed her thoughts before putting them into words. "When I see her, she is usually not a part of the nightmare. And she's always crying and apologizing… as though something awful happened that she had no control over."

"She brought you to that lake, didn't she?" Yuri asked, though he was trying to sound objective.

"Yes, but she apologized before anything happened," Estelle explained. "And she was the one who told me that the others are alive. And that it might still be possible to save them."

"How?" asked the dark-haired swordsman, propping himself up on his elbows.

"I'm not certain," answered Estelle. "She was telling me this when a nightmare suddenly swallowed her up." Her face darkened, her eyes falling to the floor. "It's almost like she is a dream and the shadows are a nightmare, and they are in conflict with one another."

"So what did she say?" Yuri asked. He was thankful she knew that the nightmares were caused by an enemy; she would be less likely to believe them then, he hoped.

"Her name is Nohealani," Estelle told them. "But she is called Nohea, and I believe she is a Child of the Full Moon. She told me that the lives of our friends are being used to fuel the towers that are absorbing life… and that as soon as the barriers are erected, the hostages may no longer be needed alive by the enemy."

Carefully considering the implications of her words, Yuri sat up, moving the cool washcloth from his head to the bowl of water nearby. He watched as Estelle began to crumble in on herself, hanging her head and shoulders as though wracked by guilt.

"That means…" she started, her voice wavering. "Because of me…"

Yuri watched her only briefly before speaking again.

"There's a difference."

Estelle blinked and lifted her head. Turquoise eyes met dark gray eyes. The princess frowned slightly. Now that Yuri had her attention, he continued.

"There's a difference between you causing the problems and you being used as a part of them against your wishes," he told her, looking at her squarely. Estelle remained silent. "It was the same with Alexei. He used you against your will; it was his fault, not yours. It's the same now. You wouldn't choose any of this. Someone chose it and used you to do it. You're a victim, not a villain."

Estelle stared into Yuri's eyes. A lump had made its way into her throat, and a burning sensation arose behind her eyes as tears threatened to fall. She closed her eyes and willed them away, hanging her head again as she toyed with the fabric of her skirt to entertain her fingers.

"But if I had stayed in the castle…"

"No," Yuri cut her off, adamant. Estelle began to shake her head and refused to look at him, but he continued. "You shouldn't have to stay in the castle and sacrifice your life and your freedom for this world. We've fought this long and made it this far. We'll keep fighting until we find another way."

"Our friends are in danger because of me. _Again,_ " Estelle breathed, looking up at him. "At some point, my desire for freedom must stop outweighing the danger I pose. The Children of the Full Moon knew that in the past as well… They had caused the Adephagos, hadn't they? And so they sacrificed their lives to stop it." The princess then flinched, her eyes brimming with tears that yet refused to fall. "If I had never left the castle, Zaude never would have failed, and the Adephagos never would have returned. And if I had never left the castle, this creature would still be buried in Mantaic, and our friends would be safe. At some point, I—"

"You think the Children of the Full Moon are the problem," Yuri started, firm. "But I think they're the solution."

Estelle blinked, confused.

"When monsters were the problem, you were healing people. When Alexei used your powers against your will, you healed everyone he had intended harm. When the Adephagos came back, it was your power that created the spirits that were able to stop it," Yuri explained. "If the Children of the Full Moon have to be blamed for a catastrophe, they also need to be credited for salvation, too."

"Yuri…" Estelle breathed, her voice wavering.

"The Entelexeia knew that. They had every right to hate you, didn't they?" asked Yuri, serious. "But instead, they put their hope in you. Don't you remember what Belius said to you?"

Tears slipped from Estelle's eyes and ran down her cheeks. She wiped her tears away on the back of her hand, taking a deep breath in an effort to regain control of her emotions. Of course she remembered what the Entelexeia Belius had said to her; after all, they were among her last words after Estelle had set a chain of events in motion that cost Belius her life. The powerful Entelexeia had told Estelle to never lose her kind heart, the very same kind heart that had brought about her death.

And as she thought such things, Estelle felt a familiar stirring in her. Gentle whispers and assurances were given to her by all of the Entelexeia she had transformed into spirits—including Belius, who had become Undine. They agreed with Yuri and resisted her self-doubt. Finally, the princess wiped enough tears away and withheld enough sobs for her to be able to look up at Yuri again.

"Thank you, Yuri…"

Riddick was leaning back and watching them in silence, forgotten by them. He scrutinized them throughout the course of their conversation before closing his eyes and releasing a quiet sigh.

"It seems I'm too late," he muttered to himself.

However, the silence in the room was enough for him to be heard by the two younger party members. Yuri and Estelle glanced over at him, the princess in confusion and the swordsman in annoyance.

"You got somethin' to say, old man?" asked Yuri with a leer.

"Nothing," Riddick answered, sitting up. He turned his attention to the princess who was quickly collecting herself emotionally. "What else did that girl tell you?"

"Well," Estelle began, thinking hard about everything she had learned up to that point and how it connected with what Nohea had explained to her. "She didn't tell me this, but recently, I've started seeing visions of a very powerful monster—no—an Entelexeia. At first, Nohea appears to be a close companion of his, but then something goes wrong. The Entelexeia loses control…"

Yuri's eyes widened, and he immediately looked from her to the man sitting on the bed across from his. Estelle stopped in response to his reaction, frowning.

"An Adephagos?" questioned the swordsman, staring down Riddick in sudden distrust.

"Adephagos?" Estelle echoed, looking between them. She carefully considered her nightmares and dreams, and then she gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"What is it?" Yuri asked.

"From the beginning," Estelle started, her voice wavering and her eyes fearful. "Nohea has always apologized for everything. And when I saw the Entelexeia losing control, Nohea was apologizing then, too. If she's a Child of the Full Moon, then she…" The princess stopped, recalling how her own power corrupted the world and harmed Entelexeia. "She caused an Adephagos!"

"We don't know that," Yuri started, noting her dismay.

"Just like with Gusios," Estelle murmured, shaking her head. "The Child of the Full Moon distorts the aer, and in an effort to compensate, the Entelexeia eventually lose control of themselves and become an Adephagos…"

"We don't know what happened, Estelle," Yuri said, firmly. "There's no point in jumping to conclusions."

"Or perhaps like what happened with Belius…" Estelle continued to herself.

"Hey!" Yuri called out. The princess jumped at his tone, blinking at him. Having brought her back from getting lost in her own head, the swordsman then glanced back at Riddick. "How did you know?"

The mercenary locked eyes with him briefly before turning away altogether. Very casually, he rose to his feet.

"I'm going to head out and see if I can learn anything about those 'towers'."

"Ah," Estelle started, rising to her feet at once. "May I join you?"

Riddick offered her a mere glance before heading for the door.

"You should stay here," he said. "There are a lot of knights out there looking for you."

"I see…"

Slowly, Estelle returned to her seat. The mercenary and Repede both exited the room. Once again, swordsman and princess found themselves in only each other's company. Estelle stared at the door before slowly turning on her seat to face Yuri again, though her eyes fell to her hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What did I just get done saying to you?" Yuri asked.

"I know, but…" Estelle sighed. "Zaphias was attacked because of me. And when I decided to protect everyone, it turns out this method may be endangering our friends."

"And?" Yuri questioned, frowning at her. She matched his expression with one of her own, not quite certain why he was not in agreement with her. The swordsman continued without giving her a chance to berate herself. "If there's a problem, we work through it. Together."

"Those creatures are after me…" Estelle said, solemnly. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"So we deal with them before they cause any more trouble," the swordsman answered her, serious.

Estelle met eyes with him, and she could tell, despite the fever-induced haze that he was in, that he was being entirely serious. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Yuri."

The princess took a deep breath and finally calmed herself down. She reached into the bowl of water and took the washcloth back out, giving Yuri a look. Wringing it out, she looked at him expectantly.

"You should rest now," she told him.

Yuri glanced at the washcloth, then looked back at the princess who clearly had in mind to attend to him. She was definitely expecting him to submit to her will and lie down obediently, and when he did not immediately comply, she frowned a little bit. The swordsman grinned.

"Actually," he started, taking the washcloth out of her hand and dropping it back into the bowl.

Yuri then tossed aside the light blanket that had been covering him, crawling over to the opposite side of the bed before getting to his feet. Standing definitely made him significantly more ill than he had been sitting down. His vision immediately blurred, and he wondered if he had the capacity to do what he intended to do. Estelle frowned at him as he casually walked around the bed until he reached her side, and she was about to open her mouth in protest until he leaned forward and swept her up off the chair into his arms.

"Y-Yuri!" she squeaked, stunned.

The swordsman lifted her despite the weakness in his arms. He hoisted her up, then casually deposited her in the bed where he had previously been sleeping. Then, without a word, he walked back around the bed and flopped down into the space beside her, utterly exhausted. Estelle stared at the ceiling briefly before shifting her head and glancing at him. She held completely still as if she had been spotted by an enemy in a place she did not belong.

"You don't have nightmares like this, do you?" he asked her, grabbing the blanket and pulling it up around himself. He left plenty for the princess, but she was on her own with it.

"N-no," Estelle answered, hesitantly. She had thought, perhaps even hoped, that she was the only one aware of this.

"Then you should get some sleep," he told her. He rested with his arms folded behind his head and a knee raised as he always did. "You're going to need it so we can rescue the others."

Estelle slowly relaxed as she watched him. How casual he could pull off something like this and then act as if he did nothing out of the ordinary. He made her smile. Despite the awful feelings and all of her worries, she smiled. And no matter what, she could not wipe it off her face.

"Thank you, Yuri," she said, very softly.

She began to turn onto her side away from him when she saw the bowl of water sitting nearby. Immediately, the princess recalled his relatively unhealthy condition. Quietly and as gently as she could, Estelle leaned over and took the towel from the bowl, wringing it out before turning over and setting it across Yuri's forehead. The swordsman blinked his eyes open and looked at her. She continued to smile.

"I went on my own to set up the barriers because I didn't want you to get hurt," she explained. "But now that I'm here with you, I'm glad you came for me. Seeing how you are… I start to think things will be okay."

Yuri blinked a few times, then casually reached out a hand and set it on her head. He pushed her head down onto the pillow.

"Go to sleep," he said.

Estelle laughed. He retracted his hand and rolled slightly to his side, being wary of the washcloth bringing relief to his throbbing forehead and high fever. The princess at his side relaxed and turned to her side as well, their backs facing each other. She breathed in deeply, then exhaled very slowly. Yes, she was certain she would sleep very well.

And she did.

* * *

After escaping Dahngrest with a well-planned distraction by Riddick, the three human travelers plus dog headed for Capua Torim with the intention of sailing for Nordopolica. Riddick had ascertained enough information from the guild city ruled by Altosk to set their course in pursuit of the floating tower. With only one major continent left unprotected, it was easy enough to assume where their next target was.

"What are we going to do?" Estelle asked as they set out, concerned about the warning she had received from Nohea. Their friends' lives were in jeopardy.

"Well, if we can't simply put up a barrier," Yuri began, lifting his eyes up to the bright blue sky overhead. "We'll have to find a way on or into that tower and see what's going on."

"Do you listen to yourself?" Riddick asked, leering at the younger male. "That's _some_ bravado you have, kid."

"But then it must be true," replied the pink-haired princess with a smile. "Yuri only says what he follows through with."

"Well then," Riddick retorted, folding his arms over his chest as he gawked at Yuri. "Let's see you sprout wings and fly."

Yuri rolled his eyes but did not bother himself with a comeback.

Continuing on, they made their way to Capua Torim and boarded a ship operated by Fortune's Market. As Yuri was becoming a bit of a celebrity among the guild's crewmen, it was easy to ride along. Of course, this meant the crewmen spent their free time attempting to best Yuri in a sword fight (and failing miserably), but Yuri could not complain.

It was a longer trip, though, and so the group had ample time to work, play, and even relax. At one point on the journey, Yuri found himself perched above the cabin, looking down at the deck below. Estelle had acquired a fan club as well, it seemed. Some of the crewmen had caught her practicing with her rapier and immediately decided to beat her instead of Yuri. What they did not realize was that Estelle had been trained by a master knight and that her prim and proper behavior concealed a rather fierce opponent. Not a single crewmen had managed to best her.

As Yuri was watching the crewmen take turns trying to take Estelle out, Riddick approached and sat down beside him. The swordsman scrutinized the mercenary before looking back at the sword fights taking place below them.

"She's somethin', isn't she?" Riddick asked, genuinely bewildered. "I had no idea she could use a sword like that."

"Healing artes are definitely her strong point, but she's no slouch in the sword-fighting department," Yuri explained.

The duo watched as Estelle caught an opponent's sword against her blade and flicked it out of her opponent's hands altogether. Laughter and ridiculing ensued.

Riddick watched her take on another opponent, and then he leaned slightly in Yuri's direction. In one fluid motion, he thrust a hand into his vest and pulled out another stone tied on a string. Very seriously, he offered it to the younger man.

"Here," he said.

"Did you really make another one?" Yuri asked, his shock overpowering his annoyance. "You secretly a member of a jewelry guild or something?"

"It's no secret if you know about it," Riddick replied, far too serious. He wagged the necklace at Yuri. "Now put it on. It's pretty."

Yuri stared, slack-jawed, at the man and the charm being offered to him. Then, with a completely deadpan expression, he took the necklace and then chucked it over his shoulder, never once looking back at it. It rattled and disappeared behind the cabin. Riddick glanced back and then looked at Yuri.

"That wasn't nice," said the mercenary, stoic.

"Go get it," Yuri answered, equally emotionless.

"Nah," Riddick replied. He turned his attention back on the sword fights. "I'll just make another."

Silence took over while Estelle battled a more fierce opponent. The crewman she faced this time actually seemed to fight naturally with a sword—he was not merely playing around thinking he could easily beat a woman. Still, the princess blocked every blow and eventually gained the upper hand.

"You shouldn't keep making her stay outside the castle," Riddick said after some careful consideration.

Yuri passed him an irritated look.

"I don't make Estelle do anything."

"She's impressionable, and you use that to manipulate her."

"Damn, what is it with you people?" Yuri snapped, leaning forward and resting his arms across his bent knees. "Estelle isn't some weak little girl who needs to be told what to do and be catered to."

"She belongs in the castle," Riddick said, his tone suddenly lowering.

"Are you an Imperial Knight, too?" Yuri growled, turning his head away from the elder man. "Aren't you just full of surprises?"

"She's a princess, Yuri," explained the mercenary very seriously but cautiously. "She's a noble. She comes from a world of bright lights and parties and people who gratify her every desire. People like her and you don't mix."

"Fine," Yuri started, closing his eyes and refusing to look at Riddick. "You go tell her she can't keep helping people because she has to go sit on a throne and be pampered. See what she says."

"She doesn't know what she needs."

"And you do?"

"Damn right I do," Riddick snapped. Yuri actually looked at him—the mercenary's demeanor had changed. His normally calm exterior faltered slightly. He was genuinely angry now. The elder man continued, "And it isn't you."

Yuri's eyes widened. In the midst of the conversation, he had never implied Estelle needed him or even needed to stay with him. The princess was there because she wanted to be, but he never assumed it had much to do with him at all. After all, was she not the one who parted ways with him in Zaphias? His bewilderment kept him from responding, so Riddick continued.

"Street rats like you and I don't belong around people like her," he said, firmly. "Everything about you will destroy her."

"What are you—" Yuri started to reply, but Riddick spoke over him, heatedly.

"I saw it happen. I saw a noblewoman leave her perfect life to live with a mutt like you. She gave up everything. Her home, her family, her security, her title, and her future," Riddick stated. "And she died because of it. What killed her could have been prevented if she had stayed where she belonged." Furiously, the mercenary continued while jutting a finger at Estelle. "Nothing good comes of those people coming down to our level. There is nothing to be had here that is worth leaving what they have."

Yuri sat there, speechless. What could he say? It was clear Riddick was no longer talking about Estelle but something much more personal. Before he could consider a response, the mercenary stood, looking down at him bitterly.

"If you care about her at all," he started. "If you really do. You'll realize there is nothing good in you that you can offer her, that you're no good for her. And you'll let her go before you're the one who hurts her the most."

Without another thought, Riddick turned and headed down the ladder that would take him down off the top of the cabin. Yuri could only watch him go, still left without a single word to offer as a reply. Even though he did not agree that Estelle was best off in the castle, a part of what the mercenary said was true.

After all, Yuri had been the reason Estelle shook the hand of a murderer. He had killed, and she had offered her hand to him in acceptance. He made her compromise.

No. Estelle shook the hand of a murderer, and because of that, Yuri had a reason to come back from the edge. He had tried to scare her away because he had been afraid of tainting her innocence. But rather than this, Estelle had called him back from the dark path he had been treading upon. Truthfully, he was not good, but she made him better. Estelle never compromised or wavered—in the face of great evil, she was the one who was strong enough to pull all of them back. Karol, Rita, Judith, and even Raven had all been impacted by her light. Ironically, all she thought she was capable of was healing wounds.

Yuri shook his head and released a sigh. He had enough of mulling over things Riddick said. He hardly understood the man, anyway. The sword fighting below had ceased at last, with Estelle the undefeated champion. The crewmen were making their way back inside the ship, and the princess merely smiled and waved at them, oblivious of the source of their dismay. She turned in time to see Yuri approach and unsheathe his sword, grinning at her.

"Have time for one last round?" Yuri asked her.

"Yes," Estelle answered with a smile.

"No magic," said Yuri. "That's cheating."

Estelle merely smiled at him, and then Yuri attacked. Swordsman and princess fought casually at first before their sword fight became a bit more heated and fierce. Yuri was definitely stronger, but he held back. At the very least, he was not going to punch or kick Estelle around as he would a normal opponent. Though he did not _tell_ his partner he was holding back. And he did not have to say anything, because she already knew. And just when one or the other was starting to have the upper hand, both would fall back just enough to prolong the battle. Neither told the other that, but it did not matter.

They both knew.


	13. Of Spirits and Men

Thanks, always, for joining me on this adventure~~

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 12 – Of Spirits and Men**

A loud and constant humming awoke Estelle from a deep and dreamless slumber. While they were scheduled to arrive in Nordopolica by morning, the sound she heard was not quite what one would expect from a thriving guild city. She was not the only one disturbed from her rest; Repede, who had been sleeping on the floor, climbed to his feet and went to the door, scratching at it and whining.

Estelle searched the darkness, but not a trace of light found its way into the cabin she, Yuri, and Repede shared. She could feel Yuri's back against her own; through some unspoken agreement, they came to the conclusion that sharing a sleeping space was in her best interest. Typically, the princess appreciated his presence. In this very moment, however, excessive heat radiated off of him and over to her, causing her discomfort. The pink-haired woman sat up and lit a small lantern before leaning over and giving Yuri's shoulder a gentle shake.

"Yuri?" she said, though quietly.

Peering over him, she noted he had red cheeks and was flinching, clearly in some sort of distress. Estelle did not even have to wonder if he was running a fever—it was obvious. Repede continued to scratch at the door.

"What is it, Repede?" the princess asked.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and into her boots. Taking hold of the lantern, the young woman went to the door and opened it, and her canine companion immediately rushed out. Estelle gasped and then followed after him.

"Repede, wait!" she called out.

Estelle trailed him onto the deck of the ship, losing track of him very briefly. She found him again, but he was then no longer of interest to her. What had caused him anxiety quickly became apparent to her. A few short steps brought her closer to the bow of the ship, and then she froze. Her grip on the lantern faltered, and it fell to her feet. Glass shattered and light went out, but it no longer mattered. Wide, turquoise eyes focused on the horizon.

Nordopolica was in plain view, and so were four enormous pyramids hanging in the night sky above it. All four of the monstrous objects hung in place over the city, drawing brilliant white energy from it up into their bases. The sound of life being drained from the city was appalling—it was ceaseless. Estelle brought both hands up to her mouth, the sights and sounds making it difficult to breathe.

Out of nowhere, a large hand tightly gripped her shoulder from behind. Estelle let out a startled cry and spun around. Riddick released her and then looked toward Nordopolica. Swallowing hard, the princess turned and followed his gaze.

"Every other person on this ship is unconscious," said the mercenary, solemn. "With four of those things, the energy drain is happening too fast. Every single one of them will be dead by morning."

Estelle stared at the guild city straight ahead. Taking staggered steps, the young woman moved to the farthest point at the front of the ship, gripping at the rails tightly. They had not had time to think of a suitable solution. They knew nothing about these towers or how to stop them. There was just too little time.

But she knew exactly what had to be done.

"I can probably get this ship to port, but it might be too late," Riddick said as he began to head toward the cabin of the ship. "And we still know nothing about those things."

"I know what to do," Estelle replied, firm. Her eyes were fixed on the city being drained of human life.

Riddick turned partially to face the princess, and Repede turned to her entirely. Estelle's eyes glowed from the lights rising into the sky in the distance. Without another word to them and with absolutely no hesitation, she spoke unwaveringly into the darkness around them.

"Undine! Sylph!" she called out.

At her call, two brilliant lights circled around her, one blue and the other green. Two spirits appeared before her from out of the lights. Undine, the ruler of waters, appeared in the form of an elegant blue-haired woman wielding a spear. Sylph, the binder of winds, appeared as a small fairy-like creature colored green and yellow. Estelle met eyes with them before she spoke to them in desperation.

"Please!" she started. She bowed from the waist down. "Lend me your powers! Bring this ship to the port at once so those lives can be saved!"

The spirits to whom she spoke shared a look to one another first before glancing at the objects drawing life out of the world.

"What are you intending to do?" asked Sylph out of curiosity.

"I will create a barrier and push those things away," Estelle explained, standing straight. At this, Riddick turned and faced her completely, his eyes wide.

"Even though it may well cost you your life," Undine said, her voice gentle.

"This has to stop. They must not do as they please! Too many lives are at stake!" Estelle said, hastily. "Please! Please help me!"

"As you wish," Undine answered at once.

The spirit of water spread out her arms and closed her eyes. Blue energy engulfed her until she disappeared entirely within it, and then the water surrounding the boat began to glow. Waves began to crash against the ship in opposition to the ocean's normal pull, pushing the ship toward Nordopolica in haste.

"Very well," Sylph agreed. "Let's see what you are capable of."

The fairy-like spirit of wind flitted around Estelle before disappearing in wisps of green light. Immediately after she disappeared, the winds shifted and grew drastically stronger, catching the sails of the ship and dragging it across the sea. With the wind and waves working together, the enormous ship sped along at incredible speeds toward Nordopolica, closing in quickly.

Estelle offered the city one last look before rushing back toward the door that would take her inside the ship. Riddick frowned as she hurried past him.

"Hey!" he shouted after her, making sure his voice could be heard over the roaring wind and crashing waves. "What about the hostages?"

"There's no time to worry about that now," Estelle told him, stumbling into the doorway as she struggled to open the door. The wind around them was fierce. "They would be ashamed of me if I did anything other than this."

Leaving him no opportunity to reply, Estelle hurried inside the ship, the door slamming behind her. She staggered through the darkness, hurrying back to the cabin where her belongings were kept. Gripping the bag she had brought along with the two large crystals within it, the princess hung it over her shoulder before grabbing her sword and shield and then proceeded back to the deck.

By then, they were nearly to shore. Repede was crouching and growling at the enormous items in the sky and the trails of energy they were stealing from the city's inhabitants. Riddick had found his way to the helm of the ship, gripping the wheel tightly as he did his best to guide it into the docks.

Estelle staggered out onto the deck, rushed to the edge of the ship, and then climbed up onto the railing. As soon as a dock was near enough, she slipped over the side of the railing, clinging to it just long enough to brace herself for a crash landing. And then, without hesitation, she jumped onto the dock. Repede scampered around on the side of the ship before leaping up onto the railing and bounding onto the dock after her.

"Princess!" Riddick called out, clutching the wheel so as not to lose control and crash into the dock. The wind and waves died and gave him more control. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

"Please take care of the ship!" Estelle hollered back at him.

Climbing to her feet, the princess immediately rushed toward the coliseum. She knew exactly where she needed to go to protect the crystal and have the most immediate impact. Repede was close on her heels.

As they made their way through the city, they found bodies collapsed on the street everywhere. The city was full of people—they had collapsed long before people had closed up their shops and went to bed for the night. The towers had definitely been here a while before them and had drained them of their energy even prior to nightfall. Estelle resisted every urge to check those she was running past; if she wanted to save anyone, she had to stop the enemy at the source.

Estelle and Repede made their way into the room where Belius had previously resided. It was a room that need not attract a lot of attention and would not be actively visited by outsiders. A large man had collapsed there, and the princess recognized him immediately as Natz, the former representative of Belius and current leader of the guild Palestralle. She ignored him as she slid to the ground and shook the contents of the bag onto the floor, grabbing one of the crystals.

"Princess," arose a voice from behind her.

Estelle gasped and flew to her feet, staggering aside. The leader of the shadows had appeared directly behind her, his hand reaching for her hair before she had the time to move away. Repede rushed to attack, snapping at the creature but to no avail. The monster disappeared in a wisp of smoke before reappearing behind Estelle again. He whispered into her ear.

"What could you possibly expect to accomplish here?" asked the creature made of shadows. His lips curled into a grin as he added, "Everyone is already dead, and it's your fault."

Turning, Estelle slashed her rapier at him. The creature disappeared as usual, though he reappeared at the side of the room with a host of his fellow shadows at his side. The princess was undaunted and rose with a crystal tucked under one arm and a sword in her free hand.

Without delay, she began to sing the words she knew then by heart. And without hesitation, the enemies closed in on her to stop her from finishing her song. Estelle fought back and resisted her assailants to the best of her ability with sword and shield. Repede defended her as much as he could, using a dagger, claws, teeth, tail, and whatever else he could to be her first line of defense. All the while, the leader of the shadows stood aside with a smile.

"Do you realize the words you speak?" he asked her. "A child's lullaby is what it became, but it didn't even begin as a song."

Estelle continued to sing, ignoring him and fighting. Assailants would knock her aside and stagger her breathing, but she would immediately pick up the song from wherever she had lost it, unwavering.

"Before that, it was a dirge," explained the leader, his crimson eyes flickering in what could only be perceived as delight. "And even before that, it was an incantation."

Swarms of shadows surrounded Estelle and Repede, overwhelming them. The princess was struck hard, causing her to lose her breath. She struggled to breathe and sing again, but there were too many. Before another shadow was able to touch her, however, a massive axe swung through the army of shadows and took out a majority of those around the young woman. Estelle staggered back and found Riddick entering, his expression severe.

"It was an incantation that would exchange the spirit of the Child of the Full Moon for a power that could filter out any trace of unstable aer," continued the shadow creature who led them all.

Estelle finished the song. The crystal in her arms glowed and then exploded with brilliant light, filling the room and eventually the city. A dome radiated out from the princess and then expanded beyond the room, beyond the city, and beyond the continent. Every trace of the shadows and their towers were thrust from its presence, being pushed away from the city and the humans they were gradually killing. The only one who remained was the leader of them all, his eyes set on the princess.

"A lullaby that would protect the world by killing the one who sings it," he beamed. "A song that you could have only learned from _her._ "

With the barrier erect, Estelle's strength left her, and she crumbled. The stone was still clutched preciously in her arms, though her sword clattered to the ground. Riddick and Repede moved alongside her, guarding her from the last remaining foe. Estelle struggled to catch her breath before she raised her head and looked at the shadow in defiance.

"Gameliel," she said as harshly as she could muster. He looked surprised, as did her comrades. And then she said it again, "Gameliel! I will not fear you!"

"I see," replied the leader of the shadows. "You can communicate with her as well. How bothersome."

At that, the shadow creature disappeared in a flurry of smoke. Estelle's eyes widened.

"As well?"

"You all right, Princess?" asked Riddick, glancing down at her.

"I feel fine," she said.

Holding the stone preciously, Estelle looked into the glowing crystal before closing her eyes and trying to allow herself to get lost in it. As it always did, the stone swept her away into a dreamlike world, though this one moved so quickly that she barely had time to comprehend what was happening around her. Dancers were dancing, and a familiar and handsome man twisted her around before placing a kiss on her hand. A beautiful lake surrounded by forest shone in the moonlight, and a lovely woman in white stood before it alongside a powerful black, feathered Entelexeia. And then suddenly, the same woman was there with a man, the dancing man, and in her arms was a child.

Spinning. The world continued to spin until it was Estelle standing by the lake. The infant was behind her by the shore of the water, silent and unmoving. Wanting to go to protect it, the princess found herself unable to move. And standing over her, dark and dangerous and overwhelmingly strong was the Entelexeia called Gameliel. It roared at her and approached her, but then Estelle reached up her arms towards it as if to embrace it. No, she was in fact planning on embracing it as it lunged to devour her. And then a song was being sung.

Estelle turned, and suddenly she was standing aside and watching as Nohea took her place, embracing the Entelexeia as it crashed its full weight upon her. She was singing a song of protection and sacrifice. There were no stones, no apatheia, nor blastia, and yet she sang. Gameliel crashed into her, and together, they fell toward the lake. A brilliant white light burst forth from all of them, Child of the Full Moon, Entelexeia, and infant alike glowing with powerful white energy.

Suddenly, Gameliel began to disappear, fading away in smoke. The black energy from its disintegrating form suddenly wrapped around Nohea, causing her to gasp. Black and white energy shot forth from her, then, in the form of a small circular barrier. It spread out and swallowed the forest, turning it to dust. Nohea fell into the lake and sank beneath the surface, and then the sand around the lake began to shift and sink towards the water, drawing the infant in. All the while, white and black energy continued to flicker all around the water.

As the infant was dragged by the sand closer to the water, it continued to shine brilliantly of white light. Estelle reached out and tried to save the child, but she had only taken three steps forward before it was taken into the lake. A beam of light erupted to the sky as the child disappeared under the surface, and then traces of a barrier exploded from the lake, though this barrier was both black and white, before flickering out and fading from view.

And then everything was still again. The lake was calm and steady, and there was desert all around. Not a trace of life could be found. Estelle could not remove her eyes from the lake and all that she had just witnessed until she felt a presence at her back. Turning, she found Nohea standing with her back against hers, the world suddenly dark and quiet around them. The lake, the desert, and all of the chaos faded away.

"These are your memories," Estelle said, at last truly understanding what she was able to see. Nohea gave a slight nod of her head but did not face the princess. "Your powers began to transform Gameliel into an Adephagos, and so you attempted to seal him away like what was done with Zaude. Only, you didn't have a blastia to use…"

"If only that had been my error…" Nohea replied, her glowing white eyes staring at the ground in sorrow. "I never meant for any of this to happen. So many people continue to perish… and I can do nothing else but this to stop it."

"How can I help?" Estelle asked, taking hold of Nohea's arm. The white-haired woman finally looked to her. "There is a way to end all of this, isn't there?"

"I told you," Nohea responded, filled with grief and urgency. "You have to die."

"By creating these barriers," began Estelle, frowning. "Will that stop them?"

"No," Nohea replied, shaking her head adamantly. Her eyes filled with tears. "It has to be you." Suddenly, the woman in white lifted her gaze to meet Estelle's eyes, and then she raised a finger to Estelle's chest, indicating her heart. "It has to end here."

Estelle carefully considered the words spoken to her, and then her expression darkened.

"What happened at that lake, Nohea? You were not able to seal Gameliel away, were you? Yet after all this time..."

The princess hesitated. Nohea had tried to seal Gameliel. That much was clear. And a barrier had been created, though it was unlike anything Estelle had witnessed up to that point in time. Crystals were nonexistent in these memories, and both Nohea and Gameliel had disappeared in that lake only to reappear now. And what of the infant?

"What happened there?" she repeated, severe.

A vicious roar suddenly shook the space they were in. Both women covered their ears and flinched. Estelle glanced around, wary, but Nohea merely looked somber.

"He knows I am communicating with you now," she explained. "He will no longer allow me to interfere."

"Gameliel?" Estelle asked. "But how?

"You must release me," Nohea told her, sharply. Another roar drowned out their voices briefly, and a powerful wind rose from the ground and surrounded them. Black energy blended together with it. "Take the final crystal to the Atherum. This will complete the barrier."

"Will that set you free?" asked Estelle. She was flinching and gritting her teeth. The wind and black energy and roaring were constant now, making it hard to concentrate. "And what of my friends? How can I rescue the hostages?" Tightly gripping Nohea's hands in both her own, the princess pleaded, "Please, Nohea! Help me to save them!"

Nohea considered the request, and then she answered, "Destroy the towers by the one who rules them. Return to the lake."

"That will save them?" Estelle asked, desperate. The noise was overwhelming now, and the wind felt as if it would pull her far away. She held fast to Nohea in the hopes of receiving clarity. "I don't understand!"

"Goodbye, Princess Estellise," Nohea said, gently. "I am so very sorry."

Black energy swept up and then carried the white-haired woman away, swallowing her and silencing her. Estelle gasped and stumbled back. A new presence became apparent then, though this one put such a weight on the princess' chest that she found herself unable to breath. It was overwhelming and suffocating. She looked all around and saw nothing but darkness.

"So this is where you were," said a powerful voice that shook the entire world around Estelle. "To think you had survived."

"Gameliel!" Estelle called out, searching the darkness but finding nothing. "Do you remember? You were an Entelexeia once. Nohea was a Child of the Full Moon, and she never meant to, but her power hurt you. You must be able to understand what happened to you."

"Is that what she told you, Princess?" questioned the leader of the shadows, his voice filling the darkness.

Again, the world was spinning. Estelle saw humans looking at her then, their eyes harsh and judgmental. _Spin._ And suddenly, there were humans standing below her armed with swords and spears. They cursed at her and condemned her. _Spin._ And then Nohea was screaming as an infant was taken from her arms. _Spin._ A village was burning to the ground, and people were burning alive. _Spin._ Nohea was looking up at her, for Estelle was standing somewhere high. The white-haired woman was crying, but she had made up her mind.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I never meant for this to happen. Gameliel…"

Her next words came as a whisper, but they felt like a dagger to Estelle's heart, cold and sharp and piercing.

"I have to kill you."

Estelle choked and could not breathe. She snapped back to reality and dropped the crystal she had been holding, falling back. Everything she had thought she pieced together was suddenly rattled apart. Turquoise eyes fell upon the crystal on the ground in front of her, and then she turned her head and found Riddick and Repede standing nearby. She swallowed hard before gazing upon the crystal again. What had happened that had caused all of this grief?

"You okay?" Riddick asked her, frowning. He had his arms folded over his chest.

"I am," Estelle answered.

Despite everything, she felt stronger than ever. Climbing to her feet, she glanced at Natz, the man still unconscious on the floor nearby. The princess then turned toward Riddick, her expression severe.

"The towers? What happened to them?"

"They're spreading out again," he answered her.

"Are they near?"

"Should be. Why?"

"Because I am going to destroy them," she said.

Estelle got to her feet and collected her sword from the ground. She repositioned her shield and then faced the mercenary, who looked surprised. The princess gave her two companions one last look, and then she stepped around them, her walk quickly becoming a sprint. Repede barked at her before pursuing her. Riddick's lips parted slightly, but he was stunned to silence. It took a moment to collect himself and begin to chase after her.

"And how are you planning on destroying that thing?" questioned the mercenary in disbelief as he pursued her through the streets of Nordopolica.

"I will find a way," Estelle responded, adamant.

Her eyes lifted to the object suspended in the sky. The tower was moving far slower than the others, which had already moved from the area. This one was almost holding entirely still, blocking their view of the stars that were being drowned out by rising sunlight. The princess rushed toward it without hesitation.

"And how are you going to even reach it?" Riddick asked.

"With help," replied the princess.

Estelle slid to a stop just outside the city and beyond the edge of the massive object floating in the sky. Her eyes narrowed slightly and her lips pursed together. Repede and Riddick slowed to a stop at her side, both looking up to the sky above before peering back down at her. The princess leered upwards, and then she suddenly dropped her torso parallel to the ground, bowing at nothing.

"Gnome!" she said, her voice desperate. "Please help us to reach the surface of the tower. Please help me to save everyone!"

All at once, a flash of brown light erupted from her feet before a brown and white creature appeared out of it and stood before her on four legs. Sylph reappeared nearby in a flash of green light. The princess standing before them continued to bow. She spoke politely, but little could conceal her anxiety.

"Please!" she begged.

Gnome, the spreader of roots, raised his head and gazed at the item hanging over their heads, its shadow dark and its presence ominous. Then he bowed his head slightly, releasing a soft and gentle cry. Estelle glanced up and looked to Sylph for a translation.

"He says, 'You shall continue to have my support'," said the spirit of wind. Gnome spoke again in his own unique way, and so Sylph was led to add, "He says, 'Hold on'."

"Hold on?" Riddick asked, raising an eyebrow. He folded his arms over his chest.

Estelle stood straight, and as she did so, Gnome disappeared in glittering lights. Sylph flitted around the princess a moment before smiling and disappearing in a green flash.

"You should probably hold on," she said as she vanished.

"Hold on to what?" questioned the mercenary, annoyed.

As soon as the spirits had disappeared in wisps of light, the ground began to tremble under their feet. All three looked down and found a crack in the earth spreading around them in a circle. Estelle gasped and immediately grabbed a hold of the belt around Repede. Meanwhile, Riddick flinched and grabbed the back of Estelle's top and the belt on the dog.

Then the ground tore from its place and rose under their feet, thrusting them towards the heavens with such speed that it brought them to their knees. The earth rose and created a pillar of stone, with Estelle, Riddick, and Repede perched on the very top. They cried out as it went, but they all managed to keep their balance. The pillar lifted them to the very top of the tower in only a matter of seconds.

Reaching the top, the trio rose above it briefly before Riddick, keeping a grip on his two comrades, jumped off the stone pillar and onto the floating object itself. As soon as their feet left the stone, the rock pillar crumbled to pieces and fell back to the earth. As if it had been waiting just for them, the large object began to move more quickly across the sky after they had boarded it, putting distance between itself and Nordopolica.

The top of the tower the heroes found themselves on was nothing more than a broad, flat platform made of solid stone. As the small group of invaders climbed to their feet, they found that they were not alone. Two creatures made of shadow were waiting for them there: the leader of the shadows, and then a second that had both shadow limbs and the flesh of man.

"Gameliel," Estelle breathed, taking a few steps forward toward them.

"Riddick, was it?" spoke the leader known as Gameliel, ignoring the princess entirely. His crimson eyes fell to the mercenary, a wicked grin rising to his lips. He paused before speaking tender words to the man, "Thanks for the bodies."

Riddick flinched and then lunged forward in anger with axe in hand. He swept the massive blade at Gameliel, but the dark being simply disappeared in a wisp of smoke and reappeared just behind Estelle. The princess gasped and turned, but Repede had immediately caught on and attacked, causing the enemy to disappear again and reappear nearby. The second shadow creature jumped out of Riddick's immediate range.

"Why can't our weapons touch you?" Riddick mused, mostly to himself. He turned and leered at the leader of the shadows before extending his axe in his direction. "Where the hell are you hiding?"

Gameliel merely laughed at him. Estelle scowled at him.

"You're an illusion," she said.

"Am I?" questioned the shadow leader with another wicked laugh.

All at once, the second shadow on the platform lunged forward and attacked Riddick with a sword made of darkness. The mercenary spun and caught the blade with his axe, blasting the creature away with a powerful swing. The humanoid shadow moved quickly and effectively pushed Riddick back with a barrage of shadow strikes, both from his sword and from slivers of shadow that he launched from his own form. Repede engaged him as well and helped the large man avoid critical damage from the creature that was stronger than them both.

Estelle began to rush forward in order to aid them, but then she paused. She turned and scowled at the former Entelexeia known as Gameliel, her eyes narrowing as she met gleeful, crimson eyes. Without a second thought, the princess spun her sword around as if to strike him. He vanished in a flash and reappeared just a step away, and she immediately swung at him again. He played this teasing game of cat and mouse for a while, always flitting just out of reach of her blade.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You cared for humans! So why this?"

Gameliel did not answer her, though he allowed her blade to fly through him without evading. His form fluttered and swayed but was otherwise unaffected. Meanwhile, he extended a hand to her head, creating a pulse of shadow that traveled from his fingertips down into her. She gasped and fell back, bringing her hands to her head as pain shot through every inch of her.

Pain was not the worst problem. Rather, visions of violence danced through her mind while words of hostility and condemnation echoed through her head. She flinched as Alexei's voice rang loud and clear, along with the voices of Phaeroh, Duke, the Council, and all of her closest friends. Crumbling, the princess caught herself only by pushing the tip of her sword into the ground. Then, in defiance, she pushed herself back to her feet. Gameliel's smile faded briefly as she rose despite the turmoil in her head. She struggled to steady her breathing.

"Tell me how… to save my friends," she demanded. Then, as she swung her sword through him to separate him from her, she yelled, "Tell me!"

Reappearing a short distance from her, the leader of the shadows regained his composure, smirked, and then pointed at the battle being waged on the other end of the platform. His long and jagged finger pointed at the humanoid shadow ferociously battling Riddick and Repede. As it stood, the dark creature was winning.

"Defeat him," Gameliel said. "In doing so, the tower will be destroyed."

Estelle faced him, stunned.

"W-why would you tell me that?"

"All good things must come to an end," replied the former Entelexeia with a smile.

Estelle leered at him, then turned and hurried to aid her comrades. All the while, the visions and voices never left her head. The world was spinning around her, and she was having trouble focusing. Visions of Nohea, the infant, the dragon Entelexeia, and a certain human man continued to move around her, existing as a parallel world over the top of the real world around her, making it hard to distinguish between fantasy and reality. Estelle staggered and watched as the man dancing with Nohea through her mind spun over Gameliel's shadowy form on the platform, disappearing into him before spinning out again. It was an unusually perfect fit. She twisted again and watched as Nohea was struck by the full weight of the mighty dragon Gameliel, and both collapsed over the side of the platform. And then she watched as a shadow lunged seemingly out of the lake and thrust a blade through Riddick's shoulder.

"Ah!" Estelle gasped, shaking her head. At once, she used her artes to heal Riddick's shoulder before rushing over to aid in the fight. "Hang on!"

Estelle joined the fray, making the fight more fair with three on one. Together, they managed to push back the monster until Riddick was finally able to land a blow. The blade of his axe tore through shadow. Black and red flew through the air and splashed onto the ground at Estelle's feet. The princess looked down, surprised.

"Blood?" she asked.

"Look out!" Riddick snapped at her.

The shadow spun around and aimed for her. She gasped and was nearly taken down until Repede smashed into the creature with his full weight and hurled him aside.

"Thank you, Repede," Estelle said.

Her eyes fell to the blood again before looking at the injury that had been inflicted on the creature. There was definitely a mix of darkness and red blood dripping from his gaping wound. And then she saw someone racing through her mind who looked far too much like this shadow creature, though in her head he was entirely human. He was at a desert lake along with a host of his comrades, and shadows devoured them all. And then she saw him, both in her vision as a much younger man wielding a sword and as an axe-wielder in the present. Riddick was standing at the lake, and the shadows were trying to devour him, too. Estelle staggered back, bewildered, before looking back at the creature they were battling. One last time, she looked at Gameliel.

"You possess bodies…" she breathed. She turned and looked at their current opponent. "He's also human!" Immediately, Estelle ran to the side and hollered for Riddick and Repede's attention. "He's human! We have to help him!"

"What!?" snapped Riddick as he narrowly dodged a blow that would have severed his head. "Are you crazy!?"

Gameliel's lips turned upward further, and his eyes glowed from absolute delight as he watched the events unfolding before him. Estelle stepped back as she tried to assess the situation, but Riddick and Repede had no choice but to continue to fight for their lives.

"A human possessed by an Adephagos?" Estelle murmured to herself, raising a hand to her lips.

She flinched and then turned her head to the side, frowning. Through the voices and all of the images running through her mind, she saw Nohea again being taken down by the dragon Gameliel. And then she lifted her head. She was incredibly dizzy then, and her body felt as though it would no longer move at her command. Still, stubbornness was one of her most pervasive qualities.

"No, a human possessed by an Entelexeia," she decided.

Slowly, she dropped her sword and raised her hands together just beneath her chin. Estelle closed her eyes. Using whatever concentration she could muster given the circumstances, she began to use her healing artes specifically on their enemy.

"What are you doing!?" Riddick yelled at her, baffled.

To his surprise as well as Repede's, the shadow turned from them and aimed for the princess as her healing spell began to engulf him. He armed himself and lunged at her, though as her magic worked through him, bits of shadow fell from him and revealed human flesh beneath.

"Please," Estelle whispered, opening her eyes briefly. She saw him coming despite all of the visions confusing her mind. Even so, she closed her eyes again and continued, unwavering. "Please be free."

"Look out!" screamed the mercenary at her, dashing after the foe in pursuit of the princess.

Estelle did not flinch but continued to concentrate her magic on their enemy. She opened her eyes as the blade of his shadow sword thrust at her, the enemy just a step away with intent to kill. And then the princess gasped when the massive blade of an axe slashed through the center of the humanoid shadow creature and tore him in half.


	14. Kill or be Killed

It's so strange. I'm normally fairly indifferent to original characters I write into fanfiction, but I've become rather fond of Riddick. *Sweatdrop* I sort of wish he was legitimately canon. I think this is probably a first for me, hahaha...

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 13 – Kill or be Killed**

Estelle watched as the enemy she had been trying to save fell apart, cut in half by Riddick's massive axe. More blood than shadow fell from him at that point, and most of his features appeared human then. Blood flew from the enemy and splashed on the princess' face and onto her clothes, and she stared in absolute horror across the torn body at the man who had ultimately saved her but killed a human life in the process.

"No…" Estelle breathed, trembling.

"Snap out of it!" Riddick yelled at her, fiercely. "Were you just going to stand there and let him kill you!?"

"Ah," the princess murmured, shaking her head. The world around her was definitely spinning out of control now, and everything had turned red.

Suddenly, the ground trembled under their feet. Estelle, Riddick, and Repede all turned on Gameliel, who remained standing off to the side. He was grinning and was not broken up in the slightest over the loss of an ally.

"Let us see, Child of the Full Moon, how much more of this world you can tear to pieces," Gameliel said, his voice calm. "How much harm you will cause and how many lives you will destroy." Casually, he tipped his head forward, and his eyes sharpened. "After all, that seems to be what you're good at."

Estelle flinched at his words but inhaled sharply when Riddick snatched her arm and yanked her in the opposite direction. Gameliel watched briefly before disappearing in a flash of smoke. The platform they were riding across the sky was shaking violently. Bits and pieces of it began to crumble and turn into black smoke, washing away in the wind.

They were now over the jagged mountains that separated lush green trails and forests from the dry and brutally hot desert. Riddick dragged Estelle by the arm up to the edge of the platform, and Repede was close behind him. Peering over the edge, he looked for a safe method of departure as the tower literally fell apart beneath them.

"Hang on," Riddick commanded, and though he said as much, he tightly gripped the princess around the waist with one arm and the dog by the belt by the other hand.

The mercenary dove off the tower, and not a second too soon. The very place where his foot pushed off melted and disappeared in a tuft of smoke. They were too high to safely make it to a landing spot, though, and Riddick braced himself for a lot of pain upon reaching the ground. Estelle flinched her eyes shut and immediately cried out.

"Sylph!"

Wind lifted and caught the falling heroes, carrying them and depositing them securely on the side of a mountain. As they reached the ground and staggered to catch their balance, they glanced back and watched as the entire monstrous object they had just been riding vanished into black before disappearing completely. A shining object, small and only visible because it brightly reflected rising sunlight, fell and disappeared into a valley.

"Something fell…" Estelle murmured as she climbed to her feet and straightened her skirt.

"We should go after it," Riddick said.

The mercenary turned and headed toward a small trail between the stones that looked to lead far enough down to somewhere they could climb down from.

"Wait!" Estelle called out. He stopped but did not face her. She frowned. "Who are you?"

Riddick did not turn around. Repede looked at the princess first and then at the man she was questioning.

"I saw you," continued the princess. She hesitated and then touched her throbbing head. "I see you… You were at the lake, and you saw her. You knew Nohea, didn't you? And you knew those men… They were your allies!"

Glancing back at her briefly, Riddick took a deep breath and then continued on his way down from the mountaintop. Estelle grimaced.

"Please!" she cried out after him. "Tell us what you know! We can work together!"

"I told you I might cause you trouble," replied the mercenary. He continued walking. "You shouldn't trust me."

Estelle frowned, and then she followed after him. Repede trailed behind them.

The journey down the mountain and into the valley where the item had fallen took half of the day, and for that entire half of the day, words were not exchanged between the princess and mercenary. They went in silence and eventually found the item in question.

It was a crystal a similar size to the ones they used to erect the barriers, but its appearance was entirely different. The outside of it appeared to be crystal clear, but within it was a vortex of black and blue energy spinning and twisting in on itself. As they approached, the group stood at a distance, wary of what had been created.

"That's certainly an interesting rock," Riddick commented.

He was the first to move ahead and approach it. Crouching, he poked at it with his axe before gripping the stone in one hand and lifting it. He flipped it around and inspected it, and then he showed it to his other teammates.

"Any clue what this is?"

"It looks familiar," Estelle answered, though she was not certain how so.

Not that she was sure she was even seeing it clearly. The voices in her head were echoing more loudly than ever before, and the visions were running at such a rapid rate that she was having trouble keeping herself on her feet. Even the sight of everything threatened to knock her off balance.

"We should head back to Nordopolica," Riddick said.

"Right," agreed the princess.

Repede barked and then began to lead the way out of the mountains, sniffing at the air and aiming for ocean rather than desert. Riddick kept the stone they had retrieved in hand as he followed after the canine. When Estelle spoke up from behind, her words caused him to pause.

"I still believe you are good," she said.

Turning, the mercenary faced her. He met eyes with her but exchanged no more words with her. And then, he turned and continued to walk away. Estelle sighed and followed after him.

* * *

As they were entering Nordopolica in the early evening, they were greeted by a familiar face. Yuri was leaving the city as they were entering, and though from a distance it was clear he was limping and holding his stomach, as they approached, he straightened himself out.

"Yuri!" Estelle called out, racing ahead of Riddick to greet him. Repede chased after her, equally as happy to see his human partner conscious and moving.

"What happened?" Yuri asked as they closed in.

"I'm so happy you're all right!" Estelle cried, ignoring his question. She reached him and seemed about ready to tackle him to the ground, but something caused her to stop. Rather, she stood directly in front of him, closing her eyes. "Our friends… We might be able to save them."

"How?" Yuri asked, looking from Estelle to Riddick. To him, they all looked pretty beat up. He definitely needed an explanation.

"Supposedly by breaking down those towers," answered the mercenary.

"There may still be time," Estelle told Yuri, tiredly. Tears formed in her eyes. "They may still be safe."

An entire day had went by with voices speaking condemnation in her mind, familiar voices that made things a bit too personal. Estelle knew she should not believe them, but after a while, they began to wear on her. Not to mention the visions that continued to race across the world in front of her, visions of death and sorrow. She was exhausted.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked, noting her expression. He frowned further when he saw the blood on her cheek and splattered across her clothes. "Is that blood?"

"They were human," Estelle began, looking into his dark eyes sorrowfully. She turned at once on Riddick, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. "I could have helped him!"

"He was going to cut you in half," Riddick retorted, firm but hardly angry. "It was kill or be killed. You chose to be killed, and I chose to kill."

"He was human, and what if he had no choice?" Estelle muttered, though mostly to herself. Once again she faced Yuri, though this time she kept her head down and her eyes on the ground. "I couldn't do anything…"

Realizing that Estelle was in poor shape, Yuri directed his question toward the mercenary instead.

"What happened?"

"Your crazy girlfriend decided to put up the barrier and then go whoop ass on the enemy on their home turf," Riddick answered, nonchalantly. Yuri glanced at Estelle, but she continued to hang her head. "We got on the top of that tower and found an enemy there. A strong one unlike all the small fry we've been seeing here on the ground. When we defeated it, the tower disappeared and made this."

Riddick stepped forward and held out the stone they had brought back with them. Yuri's eyebrows went up immediately.

"That…" he started, puzzled. He slipped past Estelle and approached the mercenary, frowning at the stone. "Is that an illusion?"

"Ah!"

Estelle turned at once, catching on immediately. She nodded.

"Just like what Phaeroh created! Energy like that brought us to the illusion of Yormgen!"

"That's what it looks like," Yuri agreed, eyes focused on the spinning colors within the stone. "But what's it doing in a crystal like this?"

He extended his hand to take the crystal from Riddick in order to inspect it more closely. However, as soon as his fingers touched the stone, a jolt of energy shot through him, causing him to gasp. Had his fingers not been somehow firmly attached to the stone, he would have staggered back immediately.

The world suddenly flew away, and he felt as though he was being pulled away by a very strong wind. Nordopolica vanished, and he was suddenly standing in a dark place, though it was shifting and flickering and threatening to disappear right out from underneath him. His vision was hazy, but he could hear voices.

"Yuri!" cried a familiar young voice.

Shaking his head and struggling to gain clarity, Yuri flinched and looked straight ahead. There was a prison there, though the prison was made of flickering energy quite like the chains that had bound Estelle at the bottom of the lake in Mantaic. Within the prison were all of the missing comrades they had set out to find. And further off to the side he thought he saw Estelle and Riddick, too.

"The connection won't last long," said a young, blue-haired woman who approached the bars binding them. She folded her arms together just beneath her chest. The Krityan called Judith then added, "Yuri, can you hear us?"

"Yuri!" cried out Karol, the owner of the first voice he had heard upon entering this place.

"What…?" Yuri muttered. He flinched and grabbed his forehead. He had a splitting headache that was also making him sick to his stomach.

"We're all safe, kid," Raven said, standing beside Judith in the prison. "They don't intend on killing us yet."

"Yuri, you have to listen," Flynn began, stepping forward next, grabbing at the bars. "Lady Estellise knows how to set us free, but it's a trap!"

"They're going to kill her!" snapped a young brown-haired woman in red. Rita Mordio tightly gripped the bars binding them and shook at them, furious. She was missing her trademark goggles. "You have to stop her right now!"

"Can you hear us?" Flynn called out, as Yuri was not responding.

Yuri had partially curled up into himself, both hands on his head. Suddenly, he felt thrown by some powerful force, becoming consciously aware of Estelle and Riddick beside him then. Before he could do anything else, he felt thrust once more into the dark world that was binding his friends.

"It's too unstable," said an elegantly dressed and young blond-haired man. Ioder Argylos Heurassein, the current ruler of the Empire and distant relative of Estelle, pointed this out to the others as Yuri seemed to be tossed from their presence and then dragged back in an erratic manner.

"She can't create another barrier!" Rita continued hollering despite the fact that Yuri might not be able to understand them at all. "She can't destroy those towers!"

"Yuri—"

Suddenly, the swordsman was thrust back onto the outskirts of Nordopolica. With a jolt of electrifying energy, Yuri's hand was thrust from the crystal. Immediately, he began to collapse. Riddick dropped the stone, opting to catch the young man before he hit the ground. Estelle had tried to catch him as well, so the trio effectively crumbled together.

"Yuri!" Estelle cried out, worriedly.

"Obnoxious brat, knock it off!" Riddick hissed, supporting Yuri with one arm as he himself dropped to a knee. "What the hell just happened!?"

"He was drawn into it just like with what Phaeroh created," Estelle breathed. She glanced back at the stone before reaching out a hand and touching Yuri's cheek. At once, she flinched and exhaled sharply. "He's so warm!"

"Damn," Riddick muttered before heaving a sigh. He set one fist on his side, growling. "Both of you are stubborn as hell."

"Please," Estelle began, bowing slightly. "Please help bring him to the inn to rest."

"Fine," answered the mercenary who needed very little persuasion.

Riddick then took hold of the young swordsman's arm and pulled him up, carefully hoisting him up over his shoulder. The mercenary then stood, heading into the city. Estelle climbed to her feet, hesitant.

"I should inform Natz about what happened. He might be able to help us guard the stone holding the barrier," she started, following after him more slowly. "I will also gather some water and medicine for Yuri."

"Don't take long," Riddick commanded, continuing towards the coliseum and the inn within. "You need rest, too."

"Yes," Estelle agreed, though she was a bit surprised to hear the words coming from his lips. She was really having a hard time telling if he was truly very kind or simply being deceitful.

She turned and headed for nearby shops that, though stranded, had what she wanted to gather for Yuri's sake, and she was very surprised when Repede followed her rather than the mercenary lugging Yuri around. Estelle blinked a few times, then continued on her way.

Riddick went into the inn and found not a single person yet stirring after losing such a drastic amount of energy. He allowed himself into a room that appeared unoccupied, stepping over to a bed before plopping Yuri onto it. The mercenary frowned down at the younger man, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not a single person is even awake yet, and here you were bullheaded enough to try to come after her," he muttered. "You really did it this time, didn't you? Stupid kid."

At this, Riddick turned and flopped down on another bed.

* * *

It did not take long for Estelle to realize that Yuri had been an exception. Bodies were still strewn across Nordopolica's streets, and not a single person was up moving around. It was no wonder, then, how her companion had been so quick to collapse. The princess stopped to check some of the people on the ground for signs of life. All of them were alive, but no amount of healing or shaking stirred them from their slumber. Many people were groaning and beginning to move about, so at the very least, their condition was improving.

Bag of supplies in hand, Estelle finally made her way into the coliseum and headed for the private room where she had last seen Natz and where she had left the crystals. During the course of her journey there, her mind was flooded with nightmares that she could only assume were memories belonging to Nohea and Gameliel. Such violence and tragedy played out before her eyes, and yet she could not really comprehend what she was seeing.

Visions continued to dance across the world around her even as she stepped into the room where the shining crystal remained. Visions of shadow creatures with human flesh stood before her, and suddenly they were following her as well. It was only when she noticed that one of them was holding Natz with a shadow dagger to his neck that she realized it was not a dream but reality. Repede began to growl immediately, rushing up alongside the princess, arching his back and baring fangs. She dropped her supplies.

Gameliel was present with two of his humanoid shadows nearby, one of which was holding Natz hostage. The guild leader was barely conscious enough to realize he was in an unfortunate situation, and he was far too weak to put up a fight against the powerful shadow limbs binding him. As Estelle and Repede entered the room, two more humanoid shadow creatures stepped up, ultimately surrounding them.

"I've come for you, Princess," said Gameliel with a crooked grin. "Come quietly, and I'll consider not lopping off this man's head."

Estelle grimaced at his words and then looked to his hostage. Natz did not look particularly frightened; rather, the guild leader was furious. However, he was barely conscious, and even he was aware of the fact that he stood little chance against the foes around them. Estelle herself was then well aware that the humanoid shadows were far stronger than any of the others. She and Repede were sorely outnumbered.

Not to mention that her world was still spinning rapidly out of control. Her vision was blurring, and what she was able to perceive was becoming less real and more dreamlike. The voices in her head made it difficult to think or listen. Exhaustion was beginning to set in, and her ability to fight was compromised. That left only Repede, and she knew that he had struggled, with assistance from Riddick, against even one of those twisted creatures. Not only that, but the crystal defending the continent was in the room and in danger of disruption. Coming to a decision was easy.

"I will go with you only if you allow them to leave," said the princess with little hesitation.

"Them?" questioned Gameliel with a smirk.

"Both of them," she answered, pointing out both Natz and Repede.

Repede growled more deeply then, braced to attack and defend his ally at any cost.

"Repede, go back to Yuri," Estelle commanded him, turning and kneeling in front of him. He growled at her and snapped at her skirt, giving it a solid yank. She flinched and then gently placed a hand on his head, smiling. "Please. I'll be fine. I'll see about the others, too."

The canine snapped at her hand, forcing her to withdrew it. Repede was growling at her now rather than their enemies, letting his defiance be well known. Frowning and not knowing what else to do, Estelle stood and took a step back, then faced their foes again.

"Release Natz," she ordered. "I will do as you say as long as you leave them be."

Considering her offer and deciding her trustworthy, the leader of the shadows flicked his hand at his comrades. Natz was immediately released and thrust aside, and the large man collapsed to the ground at once. Pushing himself up for only a moment and grimacing, he scowled at the monsters and the princess who was joining them.

"N-no," he groaned. At once, he tried to push himself up, but Estelle spun and hollered at him.

"Please stop!" she yelled. He blinked in surprise at the tone of her voice, full of force and unwavering. "You have people to protect _here_ , don't you?"

Natz's strength gave way and his arm went out from underneath him. Completely unable to assist, he was intensely frustrated, though he was aware of why she made the choice she did. A battle here against a powerful enemy would result in great damage and possibly casualties, especially when the city was in as weakened a state as he was. The princess was making the choice that would protect the most lives.

"Let's go," Gameliel said, waving his hand through the air in order to usher Estelle toward his comrades.

The pink-haired princess stepped over to the shadow creatures and was surrounded by four of them before Repede began to bark and rush forward. And Estelle saw two of the monsters create shadow swords and begin to turn before she immediately spun and called upon a powerful arte that tore apart the ground between them and the dog coming to her aid.

"Stop!" she screamed at Repede in desperation.

The blue dog fell back and continued to bark and snap his teeth, and then he dashed around the shattered floor in order to reach them. Estelle cast another arte, this one stronger than the last. A blast of white energy shattered the ground and halted her comrade again, though Repede only barked louder than before.

"Please, Repede!"

Though she pleaded, Repede had enough of the situation. Taking a few steps back, he lunged across the broken floor she had created to keep him back, bent on reaching her. Estelle started to protest, but she was abruptly silenced when one of the shadow creatures at her side flicked a hand up and sent a wall of shadow pulsating through the air. It rushed forward, caught the canine mid-leap, and thrust him into a nearby wall with such force that the wall crumbled over him.

"Repede!" Estelle cried.

Dashing apart from her captors for only a moment, the princess immediately clasped her hands together and set to work healing him. Repede was unconscious then, partially buried under a pile of rubble. Meanwhile, Natz had his head tipped to the side and was watching but could do little else. As Estelle healed Repede, one of the shadow creatures moved forward to finish the work of crushing the canine. Estelle immediately ceased her spell and used herself as a barrier to block her enemy, throwing her arms out to her sides.

"Stop at once!" she snapped. "Or I will use every ounce of strength I have left to resist you!"

"Leave it," Gameliel ordered, causing his minion to fall back. His crimson eyes fell on the young woman they were claiming then. "Are you ready, Princess?"

"Yes," answered Estelle, bitterly.

She glanced back at Repede, who was conscious then but weak. The dog growled but had not the strength to move. The young woman flinched, then turned and closed her eyes. White lights flitted up around her as she healed her comrade again, hoping to give him most if not all of his strength back. As Repede came back to life again, she joined her captors and allowed a creature on either side of her to take hold of her arms.

"Are you afraid?" Gameliel asked as he stepped just ahead of her.

"No," Estelle said, firmly.

Gameliel's eyes were gleaming, a cruel grin on his face.

"You're lying," he stated.

And she was. Nevertheless, she did not waver. Repede was trying to pull himself out of the rubble then, and she knew they had to leave. If she wanted to prevent anything else from happening, they had to go right away.

"Enough," said Estelle, wearied. "Let's go."

Gameliel grinned, and then he flapped a hand at his followers. One of them aimed a hand at the wall behind them and sent a pulse of black energy blasting through it, tearing a hole for them straight outside. At once, the creatures held fast to Estelle and disappeared out the gap they had created in a flash, the princess uttering a weak cry as they moved with great momentum. Gameliel remained behind and glanced back as Repede finally shook himself free and began to chase after them. The canine snapped at Gameliel, only for the leader of the shadows to disappear within a wave of smoke. And then the dog ran to the hole, though not a trace of the enemy could be seen on land.

In the sky, however, was another story. Another tower loomed not far from there, though as soon as Repede's eyes were set on it, the monstrous object began to move away from there. And then at once, the knightly canine turned and raced toward the door and left the room entirely. Natz flinched at the view outside the gaping hole now present in the coliseum, and then he laid his head down again, exhausted.

Repede raced downstairs and had only made it halfway before Riddick met him there. The dog barked a few times and then continued on his way, seeking out his long-time human partner, Yuri. The mercenary watched the dog disappear before making his way to the room where Estelle had been intending to visit.

Smoke still loomed in the air from the explosions that had rattled the inn and stirred him from a peaceful slumber. As he entered the room, Riddick found Natz unconscious first of all, and then dark eyes lifted to the tower leaving Nordopolica's sky space. His expression darkened drastically.

"She's no good to you yet," he muttered to himself, folding his arms over his chest. "Just what are you planning?"

Glancing one last time at the guild master unconscious on the ground, Riddick then turned and exited the room. He imagined Repede would have Yuri up in an instant and ready to go. It was too bad, he thought. Yuri was in poor shape.

And honestly, he was really getting tired of lugging bodies around.


	15. Hero, Heroine

Thanks for reading!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 14 – Hero, Heroine**

"Stop!" snapped Riddick, irritated. "Would you just stop for one minute?"

"What?" Yuri finally answered, exasperated. He spun and faced the elder man.

Exactly as expected, Riddick had returned to the inn in Nordopolica and found the young swordsman up and ready to chase after his missing comrade with Repede right along with him. After popping in and giving Natz information on the crystal and hearing from him about the tower that had likely floated off with the missing princess, the group set out of the city at once.

Their journey was going to take them in the direction of the floating tower: northwest. They had little more to go on than this, and it was for this reason that Riddick had no choice but to speak up. Though it was clear to him that the younger male had little interest in hearing anything he had to say at the moment.

"Do you have any idea what your aim is, here?" the mercenary asked, stopping on the trail leading them to the Weasand of Cados.

"They couldn't have gone far," Yuri replied with a frown. "We need to catch that thing before they leave the continent."

"And what are you planning to do once you find it? Turn into a bird?"

Yuri opened his mouth to retaliate, but it only took a moment for him to realize the elder man made a sound argument. Even though the tower may have held Estelle and the others captive, he had little means to reach it. Once again, the swordsman realized how much they had taken Ba'ul for granted. Flying made everything much more convenient.

"We'll have to figure something out," Yuri finally said with a sigh.

"What is it about this girl that sends you running after her like this?" Riddick questioned, folding his arms over his chest. "Wouldn't it be more convenient for you if you just left her alone?"

At this, Yuri clenched his hands into tight fists at his sides. His eyes narrowed slightly as his countenance darkened.

"You know, I'm having a really hard time figuring out what _your_ aim is," Yuri said, sharply. "One minute, you're telling me to do whatever it takes to keep Estelle out of harm, and then the next, you're telling me to forget about her when something bad happens? Whose side are you on, anyway?" More critically, he snapped, "Are you for us or against us?"

"I'm being honest," Riddick retaliated. "It seems to me she causes nothing but trouble for you. And everyone else for that matter. Maybe this is for the best."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Yuri growled, leering at the man.

"It means that there's nothing logical about this," explained the mercenary, his head tipped back slightly. "So what do _you_ think that means?"

"I don't have time to play games!" Yuri retorted, turning and continuing on the path. He left Riddick behind. "If you're against us, then stay out of my way."

Riddick did not move, nor did he waver. He stood still and steady, his eyes locked on the dark-haired swordsman walking away from him. The words that fell from his lips next were gentle but also profoundly capable of strong impact.

"Being around her is easier than being around other people."

Halting, Yuri's eyes widened slightly. The sudden comment from the mercenary's lips should not have affected him; in fact, he had no idea why he even bothered to listen. But he had heard, and there was something about those words that gave him pause.

"She gives you a little bit of clarity and peace of mind. She's different than you, but she accepts who you are even though she shouldn't," continued the mercenary, dark eyes fixed on the back of Yuri's head. "And something in you really needs that."

Yuri remained frozen, refusing to look back or acknowledge the words spoken. Regardless, Riddick continued.

"It happened without you realizing it, didn't it?"

Though he was trying to remain detached and indifferent, Yuri was puzzled by the words that were then racing through his head. Most of what the mercenary said rang true, at least to a certain degree. He knew the princess had a resounding impact on his character and his willingness to trust, but just how far did her reach extend? Without wanting to really admit it, he had to question if not all of what the elder man had said was true.

"This stupidity of yours makes sense in that context," Riddick continued, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. He opened an eye and gazed at Yuri, expecting a reaction. "When you found out your friends were in danger, you approached the mission tactfully. But now that she's in danger, you've lost common sense. When it comes to her, it's like you're lost in your own little world."

Had a new thought not popped into his head, Yuri may have continued to stew on the words and the roundabout point Riddick was trying to make. But the swordsman did have an idea now, and his lips parted slightly and his eyes widened. Whatever tension he had felt over the accusation the mercenary was making against him was gone. He immediately turned on the elder man, hanging on his last few words.

"Own little world…" he murmured, and then he made haste toward Nordopolica.

Riddick's eyebrows went up in response to Yuri's sudden change in direction and demeanor. The elder man hastily dropped his arms to his sides as well as dropped his previous subject; it was clear to him the young man was not interested in listening anymore, anyway. Frustration tinged his next words.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find water," Yuri explained, walking fast and already having put a gap between himself and the mercenary and dog who remained still behind him. "I know how to reach that tower."

"Again with the damn puddle," Riddick murmured.

He ran his fingers across the top of his head before rubbing at his temple, nursing a slight headache. It was beginning to dawn on him that the young swordsman and his princess companion were causing several annoyances that he had not dealt with while traveling alone. Very slowly, he reached up and adjusted his vest over his chest.

"Hey," called out the mercenary, causing Yuri to pause. Riddick closed the distance between them. "I'm being serious, you know. You're bad for this girl, and she's bad for you. You should just leave her be."

"You never answered my question," Yuri commented, ignoring the man's seemingly pointless advice. "Are you for us or against us?"

Riddick contemplated the words, and his long silence cause Yuri's eyes to narrow in distrust.

"For you," the mercenary finally decided. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine," Yuri answered. He turned and began walking toward Nordopolica again.

"Let's go save your damsel-in-distress," said Riddick with a sudden chuckle.

Keeping pace with Yuri, the elder man extended a hand and pat Yuri's back. His hand stopped and slid down to just above Yuri's belt, and it lingered there longer than the swordsman liked. The younger man turned his head to leer at the unwanted physical contact, but as soon as he was going to lay eyes on the limb invading his space, Riddick retracted his arm and walked ahead of him. Pausing, Yuri glanced back at Repede, dubious, before following after the man. Their canine companion hung behind them and watched their interactions with a yawn, and then at once Repede chased after them.

* * *

Alexei using her to slaughter her closest friends is what awoke Estelle from restless sleep, and even when she woke, she still only saw nightmares. After having been taken hostage, there was no respite from the terrifying visions; she saw them when she was awake, and she saw them when she was asleep. Fantasy and reality had blended together in such a way that she no longer knew where she was or how much time had passed. For a while, she had felt pain from thirst and hunger and possibly illness, but after an overwhelming state of exhaustion overcame her, she only felt numb.

Blinking, Estelle tried to gain some sense of understanding about where she was. She was lying on her stomach, and she slowly tilted her head up in order to look around. An expanse of off-white stone loomed beneath her, and everywhere else she saw only bright blue. Despite the visions of violence that overlay what she perceived as her surroundings, the princess guessed that she was still on the top of the tower where she had been taken by Gameliel and his subordinates.

For what purpose she was there, she had no idea. From what she was able to recall, they had left her mostly to herself. Rarely, they might provide water, which led her to believe she had been there at least for several days, but they did not bother interacting with her in other ways. That was all about to change.

Gameliel was almost always there when she awoke, and this time was no different. He was conversing with the ruler of that tower, another humanoid shadow creature who was slight in size in comparison to his leader. As Estelle came back to life and began moving her head in order to look around, the leader of the shadows turned in her direction, and his subordinate approached her.

Before the princess was able to distinguish that it was truly reality in which she was being approached, the shadow creature grabbed her arm and jerked her upright. She let out a startled cry as pain shot through her entire body. Propping her up first on her knees, the creature let go of her. In her weakened state, the pink-haired woman crumbled down onto her hands as well.

"Your resilience is admirable but annoying," Gameliel said, closing the distance between them. "How have you not yet succumbed?"

"Please," Estelle said, though her voice was painfully weak. "Let the hostages go. Do what you need with me, but please release them."

"Now why would I do that?" questioned Gameliel with a grin. His crimson eyes shone in amusement. "What sort of leverage would I have over you if your precious friends' lives were not at my mercy?"

"Why are you doing this?" Estelle murmured, hanging her head. After having been forced to move, every inch of her was in pain. The visions then became too much to tolerate, so she closed her eyes as well. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Gameliel's eyes flickered again as his smile widened. Slowly, he leaned down and loomed over her with his lips to her ear. With sheer glee, he answered her.

"I don't answer to you, Princess. You are a puppet on _my_ string, not the other way around."

"Please…"

The leader of the shadows stood straight again before reaching out his hand, hanging it just over the princess' head. A steady stream of black energy poured from his fingertips, engulfing the young woman in darkness. Estelle let out a startled cry and immediately reached up, grabbing her head as the pain she had grown accustomed to suddenly intensified immeasurably. Crumbling in on herself was about all she was able to do under the pressure of the energy flowing over and through her.

Images raced through her head far more quickly than she was able to distinguish what they were. Entelexeia, humans, violence, and destruction were definitely present in abundance, but each image was fleeting. All that lingered was the pain.

"Forfeit your existence, Princess," Gameliel said, bemused by the suffering he caused her. "Why does someone such as yourself linger in this world? You who cause those closest to you to suffer. You who brought back to this world a great calamity and caused endless destruction. A princess without a throne and a human who is nothing but a blight to this world." His lips curled up in a nasty grin. "Give yourself to me."

Estelle screamed, and despite the pain and the sound of her cries, his words sank deep inside of her. In the midst of everything, somehow, his voice was louder than her hopes, her dreams, and the memories she shared with her friends. Somewhere in the core of her being, she believed him.

And then the ground shook. Gameliel released his dark hold on Estelle, and it took everything the princess had in her to keep propped up on her hands and knees, gasping and panting for air. The leader of the shadows and his subordinate turned and looked around, puzzled by the interruption.

"Look around," commanded Gameliel, and his follower immediately moved toward the edge of the platform.

The humanoid shadow had hardly gone far before the tower trembled violently beneath their feet, unceasing. And then, the cause of the rumbling made itself well known.

An entity far larger than the tower itself began to rise alongside it. A massive and translucent green creature appeared, and deep within its jelly-like form was unmistakably a city. Gameliel's crimson eyes widened in bewilderment at the unusual interruption, though the creature loomed alongside the tower only briefly before beginning to rise up and over it.

"K-Krones…?" Estelle murmured, flinching with one eye shut as pain still overwhelmed every inch of her.

Nevertheless, she was able to identify the familiar Entelexeia which housed the city of Myorzo within its body. Gameliel's red eyes landed on the princess briefly before yet another interruption made itself known.

As the massive green Entelexeia seemingly floated above and beyond the tower without event, a flash of black plummeted from it and landed squarely in the center of the platform. Though he was crouched over after quite a long fall, his long, dark hair and dark clothes immediately gave him away.

And then, casually, Yuri stood straight and spun his sword up and rested it on his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Yuri!" Estelle gasped. At once, she began to scold him. "Why are you here!?"

Yuri frowned at her. She was a mess and very clearly in need of rescuing, and yet she had to ask that? Rather than turning an accusing look on her, he instead directed it towards Gameliel, who merely smirked at him.

"I see," began the leader of the shadows. His eyebrows raised and eyes widened as a new idea came to mind. "You are the reason." Gameliel then laughed at Yuri. "What did you hope to accomplish here? Have you forgotten that you are not able to defeat my army?"

"I don't need to defeat anything," Yuri commented, tipping his head in Estelle's direction. "I just came for her."

"You'll never reach her," Gameliel promised.

At the wave of his hand, an army of shadows rose up from out of the platform wielding weapons made of darkness. Yuri pulled his sword off his shoulder and braced for attack. A swarm of the dark creatures fell upon him immediately, and he caught shadow blades on his silver sword and effectively flung creatures aside, pressing forward toward Gameliel and the princess.

"If he dies," Gameliel began, speaking to Estelle. "Will you yield to me?"

Estelle's eyes widened. With the agony caused by the visions constantly running through her mind, the last thing the young woman desired was to see Yuri harmed in an attempt to help her. She knew well enough that he was not capable of defeating Gameliel's subordinates. The thought of Gameliel intentionally targeting Yuri in order to make her submit appalled her.

"Please," Estelle started, though at first she was not certain where to direct her plea. Gameliel clearly had no interest in listening to her, and Yuri would listen to a point; if she asked him to leave her, he would never listen. Realizing the futility, she tried a different tactic. She cried out toward Gameliel, "I will do what you ask if only you let him and the others go!"

"This is easier," replied the monster with a grin. He waved his hand at his humanoid servant who had been standing aside, waiting. At once, the creature moved to attack.

"Yuri! Look out!" Estelle hollered.

Thrusting aside another group of shadows, Yuri then met blades with the creature made of both shadow and human flesh. This enemy was far stronger than the others, and the force of his blade was enough to throw Yuri off balance and back several feet. The swordsman met blades with the creature again before being flung backwards with enough force to bring him to one knee. As soon as he regained his composure, Yuri spun and defended against an assault from shadow creatures from behind. He caught several blades but missed another.

A blade made of shadow cut into his shoulder, causing Yuri to sink underneath it to avoid further damage. His sword missed the blade of his enemy but struck the body—and tore the shadow to pieces. Yuri's eyes widened as the blade stuck into his shoulder suddenly disintegrated along with the enemy wielding it. Just as puzzled as him were Gameliel and Estelle.

"How did you—" Gameliel started, taking a few steps forward.

Yuri blinked and then rose to his feet, spinning his sword in a flash of silver and wiping out a host of creatures closing in on him. They fell to his sword with nary a struggle. With a smirk, the dark-haired swordsman turned his focus back onto the princess and the small army separating them. Though he knew not how he had acquired the ability to defeat them, it hardly mattered. He could easily make his way through them now.

At least most of them. The humanoid shadow fell upon him again and threw him back. Though Yuri could likely harm it, the young man was never able to touch it. Most of the shadow creatures were fast and powerful but fragile; that was not the case with this creature. It was immensely stronger than the rest. They remained engaged, with Yuri battling off an onslaught of smaller shadow creatures on the side. Eventually, the humanoid monster began to land blows on Yuri, throwing him off balance and opening him up to more attacks.

"A futile fight," Gameliel commented, watching with great interest as his subordinate slowly hacked away at their human intruder.

Estelle flinched and then shook her head, eventually closing her eyes and refusing to watch. Though in her visions it was her sword that brought him harm, the feeling then was very much the same. Yuri was there for her; it was because of her that he was suffering. A part of her wanted to give up—to cease her existence and prevent herself from causing anymore harm. But something else in her told her to fight.

And that is precisely what she did. With her head bowed and her eyes closed, she began to whisper words only to herself. Light surrounded her and flowed up around her. At first, her activity went unnoticed, but then Gameliel glanced back before turning entirely, stunned. In her horrid state, he had never imagined she would attempt resistance. He moved one step closer to her but stopped, yelling at the shadows then behind him.

"Stop her!"

A swarm of shadows turned their attention from Yuri to Estelle, but it was too late.

"Angel Ring!" Estelle called out.

White magic surrounded the enemies, and then rings of light pulled a vast majority of them into the center of the platform before exploding around them. Much of the shadow army, save for the humanoid which was only blasted off its feet, was obliterated. Others quickly took their places. Immediately, Estelle began to cast another spell, and Yuri took advantage of her assistance and moved forward, using himself as a distraction to keep the shadows from interrupting her.

"Holy Rain!"

Rays of light fell down upon the platform like small meteorites, shattering shadows to pieces. Yuri moved closer, and Estelle called out another spell.

"Grant Chariot!"

Beams of light swept through shadows, exploding and blasting them aside.

"Enough!" Gameliel hissed.

He stood before the princess, wary of how close Yuri was now. Setting his hand just above her head, the dark creature thrust waves of dark energy down upon her. Estelle cried out and crumbled underneath it.

"Estelle!" Yuri yelled, fending off a blow from the humanoid creature that was really the only threat to him then. He matched blades with the monster before turning a nasty gaze on Gameliel. "Leave her alone!"

"You are nothing," Gameliel hissed, his serpent tongue flicking out between his teeth.

"Nhhh," Estelle groaned, the pain quickly becoming unbearable. Even so, lights rose up around her. She spoke again, "Divine judgment for an evil soul—"

"No!" Gameliel snapped, a burst of energy striking the young woman just under his fingertips.

"Sacred Penance!"

Flecks of light fell from the sky before engulfing the platform in brilliant white rays. A cross of light flashed from Estelle and overtook the tower, then, the formerly harmless rays of light becoming harsh to the enemies located there. The tower trembled under the power of the magic, and all but the humanoid shadow were destroyed. The humanoid itself had much of its shadow form destroyed by the magic, much more human flesh visible than ever before.

Yuri's injuries were completely mended, and now he had an opening. He dove across the space between him and Estelle, snatching the princess out from under Gameliel's power. The swordsman spun and swung his blade through the leader of the shadows, but once again, it had no effect. Gameliel and Yuri exchanged leers.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I think we're about finished here," said Yuri to Gameliel with a smirk.

"Give the princess to me and leave here," Gameliel began, crimson eyes set firmly on Estelle. "I will then release your lost comrades to you."

If Yuri thought at all about the offer, it was not for long. He turned his attention back to Estelle. He had one arm around her and held her against him. As she was, she would not have been able to stand on her own. Her hands were at his sides, clinging desperately to his shirt in an attempt to hold herself upright. Still, she lifted turquoise eyes to meet his gaze.

"If we want to free the others," Yuri started, and then he tipped his head toward the humanoid shadow on the other end of the platform. "We have to defeat that, right?"

"Yes, but he's human," Estelle said, solemn. "We have to help him. I don't believe he is here by choice."

Yuri glanced back at the creature. Sure enough, it appeared far more human than monster. Its face was covered in dark energy, as were bits and pieces of the rest of its body, but its chest and arms were undeniably made of human flesh.

"So what do we do?"

"I can heal him," said the princess. "If I heal him, the part that was Entelexeia will be destroyed, and the human part will survive."

"Let's do it," Yuri agreed.

Gameliel frowned, then summoned more of his servants with the flick of his hand. Both Yuri and Estelle cast a glance at him before turning their attention ahead once more. Shadows filled the platform nearly to overflowing, blocking them from the creature they had set their sights on. Yuri sighed, then tightened his grip around Estelle's waist.

"This could get interesting," he said to her, partially to see if she was still fine with the circumstances as they then stood.

"I know," Estelle answered with a nod. "But he must be stopped, and I want to save him."

Yuri gave a nod, then prepared to fend off shadows as the enemy moved to stop them. Meanwhile, Estelle closed her eyes and focused her energy toward magic.

"Revitalize!" called out the princess.

Healing circles appeared beneath the humanoid shadow and began to strip away the darkness around him. And then the subordinates of Gameliel fell upon them. Yuri kept himself twisted in such a way to keep Estelle out of direct harm, hoping to give her the opportunity to cast her spells without interference. He took on the hordes of shadows single-handedly, dodging and ducking and falling back in an effort to keep from being harmed himself. Fighting with one hand and an extra body made the task difficult. Still, it seemed undisputed that the safest place for Estelle then was with him rather than apart from him.

"Revitalize!" Estelle spoke again, calling forth one of her most powerful healing artes on their foe. Her voice wavered in the process, though. She was exhausted.

Healing circles kept their most powerful enemy occupied. Each spell seemed to inflict upon him a great deal of pain, though each spell tore away at his shadowy exterior and revealed perfectly healthy human parts beneath. A human face and a head covered in short brown hair became visible.

Yuri continued to fend off the onslaught of shadows, dragging around the young woman attached to him as needed. Several of the shadows managed to evade his initial attacks. In a critical position, he immediately shoved Estelle behind him and away from a direct hit. As she fell back to the ground, she cast one last spell over the powerful shadow that now looked almost entirely human.

"Revitalize!"

As she said the words and sent the target of her spell into a fit of screams, Yuri took a solid blow across the chest from one of the attacking creatures. He staggered back and fended off further attacks, keeping mind that Estelle was on the ground just behind him. At this point, Estelle had hardly an ounce of energy left, though in desperation she focused on one last arte.

"Angel Ring," she breathed.

Yuri took another hit and was thrown off his feet, falling to the ground next to the princess. Shadows lunged at the now defenseless hero and heroine, but they never reached them. Rings of light swept across the platform, swallowed up their foes, and caused an explosion of light that destroyed every last one of them. All that remained was Gameliel, who watched with great interest, and the man left behind after being stripped of the shadows that had previously consumed him.

The man screamed and grabbed at his head in agony, staggering backwards.

"It worked," Estelle murmured, completely drained but thankful nonetheless.

Then, without warning, the man produced a dagger made of shadow out of his hand. All the while screaming, he brought the dagger to his chest.

"Wh—" Yuri started to speak up, stunned by the actions of the man seemingly healed.

"No!"

Estelle tried to stand but had barely put weight on her feet before she collapsed again. She reached out for the man, desperately.

"Please, don't!" she called to him.

Yuri was up in a flash but had only made it halfway across the platform before the man thrust the dagger through his heart. Black energy and blood erupted from the point of impact, but that was all they had time to see. The man staggered and fell over the side of the platform, disappearing from view.

Upon impact, Estelle had immediately shut her eyes tightly and turned her head. Tears ran down her cheeks as she filled with feelings of helplessness that were becoming all too familiar. She placed her hands over her mouth as she withheld a sob.

As expected after the defeat of Gameliel's subordinate, the tower trembled and threatened to fall apart. Yuri looked all around and blinked, knowing only what this meant due to the warning he had received from Riddick. The young man raced back to Estelle, dragging the princess to her feet.

"Let's go!" he said, keeping a tight grip on her again.

Yuri hesitated only long enough to give Gameliel one last look. Crimson eyes met gray eyes, and though the shadows had supposedly lost a powerful ally and important fortress, Gameliel was still grinning. The ground trembling under his feet urged Yuri to not dwell on it. Gameliel disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Yuri and Estelle made for the edge of the platform.

The tower began to tip, smoke spiraling up from the bottom as the entire object slowly dissolved. Both swordsman and princess began to slide down the flat surface until Yuri slammed the blade of his sword into the stone, catching himself and the woman with him. Using the sword to regain his balance, he firmly planted his feet against the tilted ground and stood. The ground currently holding his sword vanished in smoke, and the silver blade plummeted to the mountains far below.

"Yuri, your sword!" Estelle gasped, worried over the loss of a powerful weapon.

"Less important right now," Yuri replied, dragging Estelle with him to the highest remaining point of the tower.

Together, they stood on the edge. Smoke spiraled up around them as the ground continued to tremble violently under their feet as it was falling apart. From their current perspective, they had nowhere to go. They were near the mountains on the south side of the continent of Ilyccia, but they were too far to have a place to jump. Directly below them and rather far away was a lake, forests, and dangerously solid ground. Myorzo and the floating Entelexeia called Krones had long since moved on from there.

Yuri glanced around, scanning every horizon. Then, he smiled at Estelle.

"Ready?"

"For what?" Estelle questioned, frightened and breathless.

"We're going to jump into the lake," said the swordsman, confidently.

"Y-you're not serious!" she stammered, more frightened.

The young man wrapped his arm securely around her waist, and by this she assumed he was very serious indeed. Yuri smirked and offered her a wink.

"What, you think I'll miss?"

"We're too high!" Estelle exclaimed in disbelief.

Considering how very serious he was, she wrapped both arms around him and clung to him in desperation. The tower had nearly entirely disappeared then, and the surface under their feet began to shift and flicker out.

"That's our cue," said Yuri.

Without a hint of hesitation, he jumped off the platform aiming for the blue lake far below, and he took a screaming pink-haired princess with him.


	16. A Battle of the Mind

Bert ramble of the day: I recently read the theory that the theme "Ring a Bell" is meant to be about Yuri and Flynn (much like "Karma" was about Luke and Asch). Gotta argue this one. The actual Vesperia-version of the music video by Bonnie Pink is about Yuri and Estelle. And theory-wise, I gotta argue that the song is very much about Yuri growing up as a character. The song begins telling the tale of someone who "walks a thousand nights to change the world." Well, that's Yuri in a nutshell. And then it alludes to him needing someone... Enter Estelle! The song says that "living in the past is not the way to live; I wish you could hear me say that I miss you." Yuri was a lone wolf in the past but starts to open up and visibly change in front of the others, SPECIFICALLY around the time Estelle is held captive by Alexei. The bit about "I must be the light when you're in the dark." HOW PERFECT IS THAT about Yuri and Estelle? Yuri is typically associated with darkness and his kill-all-evil justice agenda. Estelle ends up in darkness under Alexei's control and SHOULD be killed by him according to his agenda, yet it ends up being Yuri who _must_ be the light and save her _despite_ who he typically is and what he typically believes in.

"If you lose me somewhere, and your tears are in the air, I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side." First of all, if YOU lose ME... Estelle surrendered herself to Alexei and lost her way. In one scene, she hesitates to rejoin the group, and Yuri yells at her to come back so they can figure it out together. MORE IMPORTANTLY! Anime cut scene with Yuri leaping off the ship to reach a crying Estelle, anyone? She's crying, he's reaching for her, smiling his super adorable smile... This line fits this scene too perfectly.

The whole following chunk of the song is about confusing who is to blame, who is to hurt, who is to love... To me, that's basically Yuri's confusion about what to do with Estelle-she's causing harm and may very well have killed the people of the lower quarter with her powers... But he knows she isn't evil. The next line... "Trying to believe, walking down that lonesome road. Ain't so far, I ain't so far from you. Staying the way you are meant solitude. I wish you were here and shake off my fear." I feel like this could either describe Yuri (when he leaves the others and has a slight mental breakdown because he is so conflicted) or about Yuri's perspective on Estelle (she's so close but they can no longer reach her)... Either way, I think that the last line there is about Yuri wishing Estelle was there, because then he would have nothing to be conflicted about.

Further, "If I lose you somewhere and I'm still hanging in there, I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side." The perspective changed... Estelle has lost control of herself. YURI lost ESTELLE, and he's still ringing that bell for her to bring her back. While he's still hanging in there, while he's still alive, he fights her one-on-one, uses the mother's memento, yells at her, demands that she look him in the eye... He pushes himself until he reaches her.

One of the last lines is something like "If you're hurt, cry and say can't you see your might of the heart." ...Yuri finally breaking through to Estelle and she screams and makes her declaration that she wants to live. Flynn later thanks Yuri for saving Estelle, but Yuri says that it was Estelle who did it (AKA she cried out and, through her own strength of heart, broke free).

Not only that, but this is the theme that plays during their battle together AND during their adorable conversation alone in Aurnion. It is very much connected to their "moments."

This song is literally the story of Yuri progressing throughout this game and growing as a result... He was darkness, but he had to become light. You see that shift in him in the game, and it comes through all of his interactions with Estelle. After all, it IS Yuri who insists that Estelle's true power is not healing but kindness. :)

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 15 – A Battle of the Mind**

Yuri and Estelle plummeted to the ground, and not particularly close to the targeted lake. The princess continued to scream, terrified of the fall and her partner's strange sense of bravado that was sending them mercilessly to their death. Yuri, on the other hand, had a smile on his face, one arm around the princess and the other out to the side as if to slow the fall.

A familiar bellowing voice vibrated around them, and then a rush of wind met the young pair before a massive blue Entelexeia fell out of the sky and swept them up out of the air. Yuri landed as gracefully as he could in a pile of colorful feathers on the back of the massive creature, rolling slightly to break his fall and lighten the impact on the Entelexeia's back. He dragged Estelle with, and she squeaked as she rolled off by herself in a pile of fluff.

"Nice timing," Yuri said, sitting up with a smile. "Thanks, Ba'ul!"

"Ba'ul?" Estelle carefully pushed herself up in the feathers she was immersed within. The Entelexeia bellowed again at them.

"What were you going to do if we hadn't come?" asked another familiar voice.

Estelle sat up, and her gaze traveled to the head of their feathered ally. Riddick was sitting there, glaring poisonously at the young man over his daring leap. Next to him, lying down and lost in feathers, was Repede.

"I would have thought of something," Yuri whistled, leaning back. "Besides, I knew Ba'ul would come through."

"Ba'ul…" Estelle murmured. She ran her hands through soft feathers before she flopped down onto the creature in as much of an embrace as she could offer the creature. Tears filled her eyes, but she smiled. "Thank you, Ba'ul! I missed you so much!"

The Entelexeia called out to her gently one last time, then began to shift his direction and aim for the tower that was nearly gone in a wisp of smoke. Riddick patted him, encouragingly.

"Okay," began the mercenary, fierce. "Let's get that rock."

Ba'ul pushed forward through the air, his aim directly into the heart of the smoking tower falling to pieces. With great speed and little fear, he approached the object. Yuri got to his feet and prepared to snatch the item as soon as it became visible. However, when Riddick noticed him standing, he turned on the younger man and yelled at him, sharply.

"Sit down!" he snapped. Yuri blinked and obliged, startled by the tone of the man's voice. "I'm sick of you two passing out! Don't touch it! Sit still and behave yourself!"

Estelle slowly sat up and looked at Yuri. Though tears ran down her face, she still managed to chuckle. The swordsman was absolutely dumbfounded and, for once, rather put in his place. As Riddick stood to collect the object, though, Yuri gave him a dull look. Ba'ul tore through a diminishing wall of smoke, and as he did so, Riddick reached up and caught the shining stone that lingered within it. And then, Ba'ul turned and headed toward Zaphias looming not far in the distance.

"That's two," Riddick said, flopping back down while holding the stone in his hand.

"We're one step closer to getting everyone back," Yuri said. He glanced back at Estelle. She was crying, but she managed a smile.

"How did you find Ba'ul?" she asked, tearfully.

"Talked to a puddle—" began Riddick, coldly.

"I asked Undine for help," Yuri corrected him. "She helped us reach Myorzo, and then Krones and the Krityans helped us contact Ba'ul."

"I see…" Estelle murmured.

"If by help you mean flinging us on a spout of water into a floating blob of jelly," Riddick grumbled, glaring at the young man.

"I thought it was fun," Yuri responded with a smirk.

Riddick clicked his tongue in response. Estelle glanced between them and then fell forward again, embracing the Entelexeia. How wonderful it was to see him after such a long time, especially given the circumstances. After all of the nightmares she had experienced for so long, a part of her had begun to fear their old friend had been harmed when Judith had been taken. This was indeed a great relief to her.

"Thank you, Ba'ul," she repeated, though her words were lost in feathers.

Traveling on Ba'ul was far faster and much more convenient than anything else, and they reached Zaphias in no time at all. The large Entelexeia could not deposit his riders within the city, but he landed near enough to make the rest of their journey easy enough. Riddick jumped to the ground first, followed quickly by Repede. Yuri came next, and the swordsman glanced up the large creature at the young woman lingering above.

Estelle carefully slid down the side of Ba'ul toward the ground, cautious as she could. When her feet hit grass, her legs immediately gave way underneath her, unable to support her weight. Yuri had anticipated as much and immediately caught her, letting her lean against him for support. As soon as the riders had disembarked, Ba'ul began to turn his head to the side, offering a soft cry to them before allowing something to slip from his mouth. Riddick approached and took the item, tipping the horn from side to side before raising an eyebrow at his younger comrades.

"Ba'ul's horn," Yuri said, looking up at the Entelexeia. "You'll be a huge help to us, Ba'ul. Thank you."

"Ba'ul…" Estelle quietly said.

Carefully, the princess separated herself from her partner and sole source of stability. She stumbled but managed to walk the short distance to Ba'ul's head. Reaching up a hand and brushing her fingers over the white of his large chin, she offered him a very apologetic look.

"I am so sorry," she told him. Then, as tears began to run down her face again, she leaned her head against him. "I am so very sorry about Judith… I promise we'll bring her back…"

Ba'ul released another soft cry before closing his eyes and nudging his head against the princess, fondly. Then, he turned and lifted off the ground. A rush of wind surrounded the heroes on the ground briefly as he flew away. Estelle watched him go, and as she looked up to the sky, the world began to spin all around her. She flinched and slowly lowered herself to the ground.

"You okay?" Riddick asked her, though the answer was relatively obvious.

Exhausted did not properly describe the princess' current condition. At best she was tired, but it was apparent that she was ill as well. Her complexion was then shockingly pale.

"I'm okay," she said, closing her eyes in an attempt to allow her mind to settle.

Never once had the nightmares ceased, and they were draining her. Though she could sadly admit that she was growing used to them, it still caused a heavy strain on her mind. After only a moment, so as not to be more of a burden, she took a deep breath and rose back to her feet.

"We should rest here until tomorrow," Yuri suggested, heading toward the gates of the capital. "We should be safe enough from the knights in the lower quarter."

"Yes," Estelle agreed, trailing behind him.

Together, the group reached the entrance of the lower quarter. It was there Riddick stopped, causing his two younger allies and their canine partner to turn on him in confusion.

"Are you not coming with us?" questioned the princess, her exhaustion mingling with her gentle voice to make her sound painfully sad. Riddick actually chuckled.

"I have some things to attend to," he replied. "You kids get some rest. I'll be around."

"Suspicious old man," Yuri said, though his tone suggested it was more in jest than mistrust.

"I prefer dark and mysterious," Riddick commented, turning and heading away from them.

After parting ways with the mercenary, Yuri, Estelle, and Repede entered Zaphias by way of the lower quarter. The weary princess made it only a while longer before her legs began to give way again, causing her to stumble and forcing her to lean on a nearby building for support. She was breathing hard, then, feeling horribly unwell.

"Hey," Yuri began, taking hold of her arm to ensure she did not collapse entirely. Bleary, turquoise eyes blinked at him. The swordsman helped her move her weight from the building over to him, keeping an arm wrapped around her back. "We're almost there. Hang on."

"Yuri!" cried a child's voice.

Ted stood by the inn, waving at him frantically. The swordsman being beckoned glanced up, then assisted Estelle to the inn. The young boy who took notice of them recognized trouble and raced over to them, offering the princess his support as well.

"Ted, go ask the innkeeper to open a room upstairs," Yuri said.

"Right!" replied the brown-haired boy. He hurriedly left Estelle's side and raced into the inn, shouting frantically. "Hey! We need a room!"

"Stop yelling, Ted," said someone within.

Yuri sighed, then glanced at Estelle. Though she seemed entirely devoid of color in just about every other place, her cheeks were bright red. She was struggling hard to keep her eyes open and to stay as much on her feet as possible. At this point, though, Yuri thought it would have been easier on both of them for him to simply carry her.

The door of the inn flew open suddenly, and the innkeeper stepped out in haste wearing an expression of alarm. She took one look at the pair waiting there, and then she hastily headed for the stairs.

"My goodness," she gasped, stunned by the poor shape of the princess. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later," Yuri answered.

He started to help Estelle up the stairs. Walking had been challenging enough, and stairs seemed an impossible feat. Yuri finally ignored the princess' desire for self-reliance and opted instead to simply sweep her off her feet. She did not protest. Carrying her up the stairs, he brought her into the room next to his, which the innkeeper unlocked for them to use.

"Do you need anything?" the innkeeper questioned. She and Ted lingered in the doorway.

"Water would be nice," Yuri answered, laying Estelle on the bed.

"On it!" Ted shouted before scrambling out the door and down the stairs.

"Poor thing," the innkeeper uttered, stepping in and brushing her hand over Estelle's forehead. "She's burning up."

Thinking for a moment, the innkeeper than turned on Yuri, frowning at him.

"You, run along and find some medicine for her," she ordered, setting her hands on her hips. Yuri gave her a puzzled look, but before he could speak, she flapped her hand at him. "You heard me. Scoot."

Yuri obeyed and turned, exiting the room and heading down the stairs. He was more bewildered when the innkeeper followed him. Again, before he could question her intentions, she flapped a hand at him again.

"Hurry along," she commanded.

Yuri was chased from the inn. The innkeeper headed into the downstairs portion of the building. As Yuri was wandering up the hill in search of medicine, he saw Ted scurrying over with a bowl of water in one hand and a cup in the other. At the very least, the swordsman was certain Estelle would be well looked after.

Heading up to the public quarter, he visited a small shop and purchased medicine to deal with fever. The city was not nearly as frantic as it had been before; the knights had settled down or simply left, and all of the chaos from before had become a mere memory. Yuri was heading back towards the inn when Hanks approached him, Ted close on his heels.

"I heard the young lady collapsed?" Hanks commented, worriedly. "Have you been causing her trouble?"

"The innkeeper was going to look after Estelle for a bit," Ted told Yuri. His face became fierce as he added, "She said that if we came back too soon, she'd punish us."

"What's she doing?" Yuri asked, glancing at the inn.

"I think she was saying something about a cold bath," explained Ted, warily looking to the inn.

"Ah," Yuri replied, setting a hand on his side. The medicine would have to wait.

"A bath sounds right up your alley, don't you think?" Hanks began. "What happened to you?"

The elder man gripped at the fabric of Yuri's shirt, drawing the swordsman's attention there. His shirt was cut in several places and covered in blood, though not a hint of injuries remained thanks to Estelle. When Hanks withdrew his hand, Yuri pulled at the fabric before sighing heavily. What a pain.

"Yuri, did you two fight against those monsters?" Ted asked, suddenly filled with enthusiasm. "And you won, right?! You destroyed that tower that was hanging in the air a while ago!"

"Something like that," Yuri muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Suddenly, he, too, realized he was very tired.

"What was it like!?" Ted exclaimed, rushing forward and standing directly in front of the swordsman he looked up to so much. "Did you defeat their leader? Did you—"

"Enough," said Hanks as he grabbed the back of Ted's shirt and spun the boy around and out of Yuri's immediate space. The elder man crossed his arms over his chest as he looked the dark-haired man over again. "Get some clothes," he began. "I'll get a bath ready for you."

"I'm not really—"

"Yuri Lowell," Hanks said, firmly.

And that was all he needed to say. Though he was smaller and older and frailer, Hanks gave the young man such a look that Yuri did not even consider arguing with him further. Having grown up under Hanks' care, the young man knew well enough that this tone was a very serious one.

"Fine," Yuri sighed. He handed the medicine he had purchased to Ted. "That's for Estelle."

Hanks turned and parted ways with them without another word. Yuri watched him go, a small smile creeping on his face. Though the elder man usually gave him a lot of grief, Hanks had immediately sensed his exhaustion and desired to ease it. The dark-haired swordsman was quickly reminded of how much he loved his home and his family. Ted watched as Hanks left, and then he smirked at Yuri.

"Hanks scolded you," he teased.

Yuri took one step toward him, and the boy immediately burst out laughing and scampered in the opposite direction. Shaking his head with a wider smile, the young man headed for the inn to gather a change of clothes. He opted for loose pants and a tank top for the time being, and then he headed for the baths, which were in a secluded part of the lower quarter and shared among the people there. Though honestly they were a far cry from typical baths; they were more like over-sized buckets.

Entering the section partitioned for men, he found Hanks there having prepared the bath in advance for him.

"Are you all right?" Hanks asked him as he tossed his spare clothes aside.

"Yeah," Yuri answered, frowning a bit at the concern being shown to him.

"I saw what those things can do, and you've been fighting them, haven't you?" continued the white-haired elder as he folded his arms over his chest. "They nearly took you out in one hit when you fought them here."

"I actually fared pretty well in the last fight thanks to Estelle," Yuri said. "It's her who's in bad shape."

"Still, you stay here for tonight and rest up," commanded Hanks with authority. "Understood?"

"Yeah," chuckled Yuri, smiling warmly at the older man. "You're not going to give me a hard time about anything, though? It feels sort of wrong."

"I'll bother you more when you look less like you're about to collapse."

Hanks turned and exited the baths, leaving Yuri behind with a smile on his face. The swordsman sighed, then glanced at the awaiting water. Tiredly, he reached back and unraveled his belt. The slight sound of stone clanking against stone caused Yuri to pause and glance behind him. On the ground was one of the small, clear stones tied on a string, without a doubt the handiwork of a certain mercenary. At once, the young man recalled Riddick's hand lingering on his back prior to their rescue of Estelle. The uncomfortable gesture had apparently been with purpose; the stone had surely been tucked into his belt.

Yuri crouched down and picked up the stone, examining it. It was no different than the others aside from the string attached to it, but because of the mercenary's desperation to get him to accept it and his sneaky efforts to force him to have one, the swordsman assumed it had value he was not aware of.

Too tired to be bothered, Yuri set it aside with his belongings. He would keep it for the time being and demand an explanation later. Exhaustion mixed with blood loss were getting the better of him then, and more than anything, he wanted to sleep. Hurriedly, he did as he was commanded so that he could return to the inn and rest.

Nightfall neared by the time Yuri finished bathing and delivered his clothes to the innkeeper in the hopes that she would help repair them. After she had chided him thoroughly for being injured and then also for getting Estelle into trouble, she agreed to tend to them for him. Immediately after scolding him, she ordered him to go to sleep.

Yuri was happy to oblige and headed upstairs. He paused at his door, then went over to the next door. He knocked very lightly, received no response, and then peeked inside. Repede was resting on the floor just within the door, though his ears were up and he seemed alert. Yuri offered his comrade a weak smile before finding Estelle. She had her back turned to him and seemed to be sleeping, but a sniffle suggested otherwise.

"You're not sleeping?" Yuri asked in a hushed voice. If she _was_ sleeping, he did not want to wake her. Repede whined, though, and so he knew he was right. "You've been having nightmares this entire time, haven't you?"

"I'm fine," Estelle murmured, hastily wiping her eyes before Yuri had time to round the bed and catch her in tears. She pulled the blankets up around her more tightly.

Estelle had been well taken care of by the people of the lower quarter, and she was filled with gratitude for all of their efforts. The innkeeper had helped her wash and provided her with warm and comfortable clothes to sleep in while hers were cleaned. Ted brought water and medicine, and a few others in the lower quarter offered a meal and offered to tend to her until she fell asleep. She never could fall asleep, though, so she had to pretend to sleep in order for them to be able to leave.

Their kindness towards her was so unexpected and entirely undeserved, especially then. Because of her, the lower quarter had been attacked and Yuri had been in a great deal of danger. If they knew what sort of trouble she had caused to someone they cared for so dearly… It hurt her to even begin to think of it. Estelle did not want to be a burden to anyone else.

"Can we be fine together for a sec?" Yuri questioned, stepping around the bed. He knew she was trying to get rid of him. Instead of complying, he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. She had definitely been crying. "What happened on that tower?"

"Nothing," Estelle murmured, keeping her eyes shut.

"Nothing?" Yuri echoed. He found that hard to believe.

"Nothing," repeated Estelle, opening her eyes at last and looking at him. "Absolutely nothing. I feel like I slept the entire time."

Carefully, she pushed herself upright, facing him. Sitting next to him and seeing the look on his face then, one full of concern for her, she suddenly felt encouraged to tell him about the visions she saw even while awake and about the voices that never stopped echoing through her mind. But more overwhelming than her urge to tell him was the urge to not involve him any more than he already was.

More than anyone, she trusted Yuri and knew he wanted to help, but the logical part of her mind telling her that he could help her was fighting a losing battle against the voices in her head telling her she was the cause of every last struggle everyone had faced and every last injury everyone had received. Logic lost the battle that evening, and she kept it to herself.

"You don't look like you slept at all," Yuri commented. She blinked at him, her shoulders and head sinking.

"Neither do you," she retorted. _And it's my fault,_ she added, though only to herself.

Yuri kept his eyes fixed on her, his gentle expression never changing. She did not have to say those words. He knew she blamed herself.

"Whatever those voices in your head are telling you, make them stop," he told her.

Estelle lifted her gaze from the blankets and met eyes with him. Whatever resolve she was clinging to was beginning to falter.

"They want to get you alone," Yuri continued. "You can't let them win."

Her efforts to collect herself were for naught; Estelle began to cry. At first, only a few tears ran down her cheeks, but as Yuri refused to look away from her or change that genuine expression of concern on his face, she broke down further, sobbing.

"I'm so tired," she cried in a vain attempt to explain her tears.

"I know."

Yuri reached an arm toward her, and with the subtle gesture, she collapsed against him and buried her face into his chest. For the first time since the start of this journey, her embrace was genuine; she wrapped her arms around him as much as she could and clung to him. She met him without hesitation, and this was the Estelle Yuri knew.

Shifting onto the bed, Yuri reclined with Estelle on top of him. She cried and was completely unaffected by his invasion of her space. He brought both hands up and gently rested them on her back.

They remained like this for a while before the strong and steady sound of Yuri's heartbeat in her ear began to drown out the voices in Estelle's head. As the voices faded, so too did her reason to cry. Slowly, her breathing regulated as she unconsciously began to follow the rise and fall of his chest.

All at once, the voices were gone, and so were the images. She turned her head, keeping her ear pressed against his chest and her forehead to his chin. And before she had time to consider if he wanted to leave, Estelle drifted off to sleep. The princess did not realize that Yuri had expected as much. Tilting his head to the side, he looked at her face to ensure she was asleep. Put at ease when he saw that she was, he relaxed and closed his eyes.

Again, it may have been the exhaustion, but it was strangely easy for him to fall asleep with her like that.

* * *

Riddick snuck into the inn late at night, curious to learn the condition of his two young traveling companions. He was certain Estelle was extremely ill, and he wondered if her condition would worsen before it improved. As she was the prime target of the enemy, her condition would directly impact the ease of future travels.

Furthermore, the mercenary knew Yuri had pushed himself harder than he should have. In only a few days and with much help from Undine and the Entelexeia, they had traversed a lot of ground, and the swordsman had faced a lot of enemies. All with hardly any rest.

Both of them were in rough shape.

Poking his head into the first door of the inn, Riddick found an empty room. He moved on to the next door and peeked inside. Aided by moonlight shining in through the window, the mercenary found what he was looking for. Yuri was fast asleep with Estelle strewn over the top of him. The swordsman had one arm around her and the other behind his head. Estelle had one arm tucked against his side, though the other was flung off to the side in a careless manner. Both were in a deep sleep, though Repede awoke at once and lifted his head when Riddick entered.

Riddick folded his arms over his chest as he inspected the pair in bed, and then he rubbed his chin.

"If you want people to stop having the wrong idea, at least stop doing things like this," he muttered, bemused.

Very gentle eyes fell on the sleeping pair as Riddick watched them briefly. Cautiously, he took hold of the blanket that had been tossed to the foot of the bed and brought it up and over them. After he had set the blanket in its place, he paused. The mercenary shifted his hand over just enough to brush the back of his fingers across the princess' forehead before turning and tucking her hair behind her ear. She exhaled deeply but was otherwise unaffected.

Riddick's hand lifted from her and lingered in the air. Dark eyes fell upon the young man the princess was using as a pillow. After careful consideration, the mercenary retracted his hand and stood straight, turning and glancing at the dog who was watching his every move with great interest. Then, without a word of explanation to the canine, he exited the room.


	17. Sinking Ship

Playing through the PS3 version of Vesperia right now... Estelle's Japanese voice is SO CUTE! I'm not far into it yet, but I'm already in love with all of the cute things I'm picking up. First of all, can I just say that I completely forgot how much of a brat Yuri was in the beginning? He was so mean to Estelle! Hahaha... But I did come to remember how much he does legitimately suck with women! He blushes SO MUCH around Estelle in some of the early skits. Let's see... Estelle tells Yuri that Flynn told her that Yuri can't turn a blind eye when it comes to helping people in need. Yuri BLUSHES and then says that she can tell Flynn the same to him (points for Flynn?). A little later, Estelle comments that Yuri looks alive when he's fighting and is having fun. Yuri BLUSHES and points out that she's watching him really close. And then there was the skit where Estelle tells Yuri that he and Karol are alike because they don't express how they really feel... Yuri BLUSHES first when she makes this observation, that later deflects it and makes her mad. And all of this is even before reaching Rita! I also noticed how early on in the game Yuri starts pushing to travel with Estelle. Pretty much after the Halure tree, he turns into a softy~~

I like Estelle's scolding voice in Japanese much better than English, too. When she gets on Yuri's case for breaking into Rita's house, it's HILARIOUS. Not to mention that the Japanese version plays it off much better than English, too. Yuri goes into this hyper-polite speech style in Japanese (drastic opposite of his normal speech) in response to Estelle's chiding, but it's in this horribly sarcastic tone. So like... hyper-polite sarcasm is what you get in Japanese.

On a side note, I think Namco tried to push Flynn/Estelle in Tales of the World for 3DS. There's a support skit where Estelle is telling a story to herself and Flynn comes over to ask what she's doing. Flynn stutters and stammers and blushes the whoooooole time he's talking to her, and it's ADORABLE. She tells him to speak normal (non-polite Japanese) to her and to call her "Estelle" and he's just like, in super polite Japanese... "I AM SO SORRY... er, I mean... I am... so... sorry?" because he tries but can't stop speaking formally. He looks so flustered! I don't ship these two, but this was just cute. I'm curious to see if the PS3 version delves in on their relationship more, or if all we get is Yuri and Flynn fluff? Hmm.

Is it wrong that one of my favorite skits is Karol thinking that Yuri and Flynn BOTH like Estelle, and then he says that Estelle has a wild side? Hahah...

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 16 – Sinking Ship**

Rays of light shone in through a window, basking a peacefully sleeping pair in warmth. The morning had crept by without event, Yuri and Estelle never once waking from an exhaustion-induced deep sleep. Afternoon arrived before either stirred, and then it was the princess who opened her eyes first. The sound of voices and laughter outside seemed far away and surreal, and the only sound Estelle chose to pay attention to then was the rhythmic beating of Yuri's heart. And even then, it took her a long while to realize what the source of that sound was.

Slowly, she began to push herself upright, her turquoise eyes finding her ever-present source of comfort. For days she had been plagued by nightmares, both awake and sleeping. This was not the case now. Her vision had been restored, and her sleep had been pleasantly dreamless. Somehow, Yuri was what kept her anchored in reality.

Rather than move away from him at once, which she did think was the appropriate response when waking up after having used a close friend as a pillow all night, she hung there temporarily and watched him sleep, her heart overflowing with feelings of gratitude and appreciation for him. Though she was well aware that the swordsman was not skilled at expressing or even acknowledging his own emotions, he did an exceptional job allowing her to use him as an outlet for hers.

"I promise," Estelle breathed, smiling to herself as she spoke. "I will not give in to them, no matter what."

Carefully, she began to pull herself off of him entirely. In the process of doing so, Yuri stirred and then opened his eyes, staring blankly at a nearby wall before turning his head and finding her. Estelle sat on the edge of the bed, then, a very soft smile on her face.

"Good morning," she said to him.

"Morning?" Yuri mumbled in question as he raised a hand to his head and then glanced at the window. From the looks of things, he assumed it was far later than that.

Estelle continued to smile but gazed at a small table in the room. Her clothes had been folded neatly and deposited there. Again, she was filled with feelings of gratitude for her dark-haired partner and the people he called family. Every single person in the lower quarter treated her as one of their own; even in the castle, she never felt so accepted.

"Thank you, Yuri," the princess quietly said without looking back at him.

"What for?" asked the young man, sitting up.

Without waiting for a reply, Yuri reached out a hand and set it on her forehead, startling her. She blinked in confusion as he retracted his hand.

"No fever."

Estelle gingerly touched her own forehead, having forgotten that she had been ill at all. After resting there for so long, she felt perfectly normal again. It had been a long time since she felt perfectly normal. At once, though, she recalled that Yuri had also been exhausted.

"Are you well now?"

"I was never _not_ well. Just tired," he replied. He sat with his arms resting over his knees. "I'm fine now."

"Good," Estelle sighed, relieved.

Yuri watched her briefly before looking beyond her and finding the princess' clothes cleaned and folded on a table in the room. He frowned, and this caused Estelle to take notice of the articles again as well.

"They must have brought them in earlier this morning," Estelle commented.

Yuri's eyes widened with alarm, though the young woman did not notice immediately.

"Greaaaat," Yuri groaned.

"Is something wrong?"

Leering first at the clothing and then the princess asking him the question, Yuri sighed and rubbed the back of his head. If the clothing had been dropped off in the morning, then whoever had entered saw what likely should not have been seen and perhaps should not have even occurred. After all, a princess pledged to be married to a noble in the near future should not be caught so near to another man, nonetheless a troublemaker from the lower quarter.

Not that Yuri was so much concerned by that when it came to a witness from the lower quarter. In this particular cause, _appropriate_ mattered very little. What mattered was how much heat he would take for this from whoever heard of it.

"Nothing," he finally answered Estelle, not wanting _her_ to be concerned by it. At the very least, they would leave her alone. Probably.

"We should go," Estelle suggested, finally climbing to her feet. She turned and faced Yuri, folding her hands over her lap and smiling warmly at him. "The others are waiting, and we're already close to reaching them. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah," Yuri agreed.

Tossing the blanket aside, the swordsman rose and then headed for the door.

"I'd like the opportunity to thank everyone for their help before we leave," Estelle said, taking her clothing in hand.

"That's fine," replied Yuri as he was heading out the door. "I have to grab a sword anyway. Let's meet downstairs."

Estelle nodded in agreement, and the two parted ways.

After changing, Yuri entered the inn to offer gratitude to the innkeeper for tending to Estelle and to their belongings. As soon as he set foot inside, a part of him wished he had slipped out of the city without a word. The innkeeper stopped what she had been doing tidying up around the inn, and Hanks was there and had been discussing something with her until Yuri entered. Horribly awkward silence followed before the innkeeper dropped her broom and set her hands on her hips, frowning at Yuri.

"Shame on you," she said. "What did you do to that poor girl?"

Yuri froze only two steps through the door. At the very least, he discovered who had walked in on them while they were asleep. Of course it would be the innkeeper, and of course it would be Hanks there to play along with her. Things could never be easy, could they?

"I just try to get you to dance with the young lady, and you go off and do this instead?" Hanks said with a chuckle as he folded his arms over his chest. "I'd say your skills in romance are lacking."

"It's not like that," Yuri sighed, though his cheeks burned under the accusations.

"Shame on you," repeated the innkeeper, belligerent. "She's a good girl. Look what you've done!"

"It's not like that!" Yuri also repeated, more forcefully than before. He growled and rubbed a hand over his face, then set his hand on his side. "I just wanted to say thanks for looking after her and for mending our clothes."

"Shame on you," said the innkeeper, shaking her head at him.

Yuri hung his head, but Hanks laughed. There was no escaping this without sitting down and explaining the situation in great detail, but they had no time for that. As it stood, he would have to deal with the harassment. Just then, Estelle entered and smiled warmly at each person in the room. Hanks straightened a moment before folding his hands together behind his back. The innkeeper shifted her weight onto one leg but otherwise did not adjust her posture. Both returned her smile. Yuri, on the other hand, turned and headed back for the door. He paused beside Estelle.

"I'm going to grab a sword. Let's meet at the city gate," he suggested.

"But what about Riddick? And where is Repede?" asked the princess with a frown.

"Repede will find us," Yuri responded. "And knowing Riddick, he's bound to show up."

"Yuri Lowell," the innkeeper said in a stern voice. Her warm smile given to Estelle faded abruptly as she eyed the young man. "Shame on you."

Yuri's face turned bright red. It was one thing to give him a hard time, but to give him a hard time with Estelle present was another thing. He really did not want Estelle to have any inkling of an idea as to what they were suggesting, so rather than dwell on it, he turned hastily to leave.

"Later!" he said, escaping the inn.

As he was going, he caught a glimpse of the innkeeper shaking her head at him. Hanks laughed again. Estelle watched Yuri go in confusion, and then she turned back to those present in the room. Immediately, she folded her hands together over the top of her skirt and bowed deeply towards them.

"Thank you so much for all of your assistance," she said. "I truly appreciate it."

"It's no trouble, dear," the innkeeper answered, fetching her broom and leaning on it casually. "You're one of ours now, so you can skip the formalities."

"One of…?"

Estelle slowly stood straight, perplexed.

"Any friend of Yuri's is a friend of ours," Hanks explained. He nodded his head at the princess. "And we look after our own here."

Once again, the princess was filled to overflowing with feelings of warmth and gratitude. Though she had just been told to do otherwise, she immediately bowed again. How could she do anything else after feeling entirely accepted by people who, like Yuri, could very well have chosen bitterness towards her.

"Thank you so much."

"But if that Yuri gives you any trouble, you be sure and let us know," the innkeeper stated, firmly. As the princess straightened, the innkeeper tapped her broom on the floor twice before continuing. "There are several people here who would be glad to give him hell for you."

"Actually, I'm afraid I'm the one who causes trouble for Yuri," Estelle answered. She was reminded of the attack on Zaphias and the damage that had been done to the lower quarter, and though she tried not to dwell on it, she still felt guilty. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you." Again, she bowed low.

"If forgiveness was ever needed, all's forgiven," Hanks said, assuming the source of her sorrow to be the attack that had occurred before.

"Thank you," Estelle breathed.

Suddenly, she felt very relieved. What she had been looking for was not denial over the role she had played in everything but forgiveness for it. His words lifted a weight off her shoulders she had not realized she had truly been carrying.

"I should go," she said. She smiled and offered a small wave to them. "Thank you for everything."

"Take care now," Hanks responded, nodding at her.

"Come and rest anytime," added the innkeeper, warmly.

Estelle exited the inn and headed for the city gate.

* * *

Swordsman and princess regrouped at the city gate. Estelle turned as Yuri approached, and she noted that her dark-haired partner now had a sheathed sword in hand. She smiled at him as he drew near.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed holding up the sword briefly before looking around. "Looks like Repede is off somewhere, though."

Estelle glanced around. Not a trace of the canine could be found within the city or outside of it, and Riddick was absent as well. As they were intending to travel via Ba'ul from then on, it would be inconvenient to leave any of their teammates behind. As she thought of such things, she was reminded of their missing comrades once again. Though she wanted to hurry and rescue them as quickly as possible, something lingered in the back of her mind.

"Yuri, about our next task…" she began, frowning and looking to the ground.

"We'll head for those towers, right?"

"No," Estelle said. She met eyes with him, and he was confused. "I think we should travel to the Atherum. I need to place the final crystal there."

"No one should be in danger at this point," Yuri reminded her. He leaned his weight on one leg and set a hand on his side. "Shouldn't we focus on rescuing the others?"

"I can't explain it, but…" Estelle sighed, then returned her gaze to the grass beneath her feet. "I feel like we need to complete the barrier first." Her head flew up, then, and she brought her hands to her chest. "If I create the barrier, Nohea will be able to communicate with me again. She may be able to help!"

"I don't know if I agree with leaving the others while we bother with that crystal, though," Yuri started, wary. He turned his head away only slightly, gazing at the princess out of the corner of his eye. "But you feel pretty confident about this, don't you?"

"I do," she answered.

"We don't have much choice," arose a voice from behind.

Yuri and Estelle turned, finding Riddick approaching them from the outskirts of the city. Repede was close behind him, and both of them were walking leisurely and without any sense of urgency. The mercenary folded his arms over his chest as he joined his younger comrades.

"What do you mean?" asked Estelle, puzzled.

"I spoke with some knights who were traveling recently, and they said there have been several reports of ships going astray and their crew dying of unknown causes out at sea," explained the mercenary. Both of his younger party members went wide-eyed, and Estelle seemed particularly devastated. "The towers are apparently hovering in the center of the ocean sucking the life out of anyone who passes through that area."

"That's horrible…" Estelle said, though her hand rose to her mouth and muffled her words.

Yuri sighed and hung his head. Finally, he straightened and looked to Estelle.

"Seems we have no choice," he said. "Let's head for the Atherum and plant that crystal."

"Right!" Estelle agreed, determined.

"Everyone ready?" asked the swordsman, glancing at each member of his party.

He received nods in response from the humans and a yawn from the dog, and so he pulled out the horn they had received from the large Entelexeia and summoned Ba'ul. As they were waiting for their ride to come and whisk them away, Riddick looked over the pair before focusing his attentive gaze on Yuri. He noted immediately the hilt of the sword he carried, and then he also caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a string attached to the back of the young man's belt, though it was tucked inside and neatly hidden. Tipping his head slightly, he attempted to get a better look at the string before Yuri noticed and turned on him, frowning.

"Got a problem, old man?" asked the swordsman, dubious.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Riddick answered Yuri's question with one of his own.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yuri responded, looking away and remaining completely aloof.

Riddick smirked. Yes, the swordsman had figured it out. And not only had the swordsman discovered the crystal that he had snuck into his belt, he opted to _leave_ it there. For this, the mercenary was glad. Ba'ul arrived then, approaching from a distance. The group went out to meet him.

In the process of boarding the large Entelexeia, Yuri watched Estelle, even frowned at Estelle. And after some consideration, he hesitated before boarding their transportation. Suddenly, their intentions seemed less like a rescue mission and more like a suicide mission, though he could not understand why he felt as such. The crystals were draining her life, but Estelle seemed to be handling the energy imbalance perfectly fine. She seemed healthy, and the spirits who guarded her life had said nothing in concern over her actions. Yet he felt as though someone had, and he could not place where the concern was coming from.

His hesitation quickly gained the attention of his allies.

"Yuri, is something wrong?" Estelle asked, rustling feathers on Ba'ul's back.

"I don't think so," he started, his frown deepening. "Maybe?"

"Don't get weird on us," Riddick grumbled, mounting the massive Entelexeia. Repede hastily joined him. "Get on, kid."

"Estelle, do you really think this is a good idea?" Yuri asked her. "We don't know what this will do to you."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Estelle answered him with a genuine smile. "I feel perfectly healthy even after three others. One more will be no trouble at all."

"Are you sure?"

Estelle blinked and then smiled warmly.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Yet for some reason, Yuri did not believe her. There was nothing logical to his feelings, though, and so he had no choice but to go along with it. She was the only one capable of doing what had to be done, anyhow. As such, Yuri joined his comrades on Ba'ul's back and set out for the sea and for the ghost ship called Atherum that had been floating there aimlessly for centuries.

* * *

Ba'ul brought the group to the ghost ship. The Atherum was perpetually drowned in a cloud of fog, so they used Undine's guidance to lead them where they needed to go. Furthermore, when they reached the ship and its misty veil, they were forced to ask for the assistance of the spirits to dismount; Ba'ul could not land on water and therefore could not get them near enough to board the haunted vessel. Undine created water spouts for them, Gnome created stone platforms for them to use as stepping stones down onto the ship, and Sylph created wind to hold the spouts and the stones firmly in place. With their help, boarding the vessel was hardly any trouble.

Riddick pulled the bag from his shoulder which held all of their prized possessions: currently, one clear crystal and two shimmering ones stolen from the towers. He removed the clear crystal and handed it to Estelle as they gathered around on the deck of the ship. It was dead silent there, and only gentle waves and the eerie creaking of the ship could be heard. Though it should have been breezy anywhere else, the air was still and stale there.

"All right," Yuri started. "Let's do—"

Riddick's upheld hand silenced the swordsman in an instant. The grizzled mercenary glanced around before spinning a slow circle, keen eyes viewing every crevice and every horizon. His fellow team members quickly began to look around as well, wary.

"We're not alone," Riddick told them.

"Sounds about right," Yuri grumbled. He flicked the sheath off his sword, arming himself and preparing for a fight.

In revealing his sword, he caught the attention of both Riddick and Estelle, and both of their eyes widened. The princess' eyes flew from the sword on up to the mercenary who was equally surprised to see it. Riddick, on the other hand, stared at the blade in shock.

"That sword…" he started, breathless.

Yuri only had time to frown at him but no time to respond. Dead silence was devastated by a massive explosion at the stern of the ship, sending the ghost vessel shaking violently under their feet. Estelle staggered and immediately wrapped both arms around the crystal, refusing to lose her grip on it. Riddick finally pulled his axe from his back, swinging it around and holding it forward.

And then, falling out of the mist like droplets of black water, came their enemies. The shadow creatures stood around them in every possible direction, both high and low. They were all of the weaker sort, but they unified to make a massive army surrounding their human and canine targets. No one moved.

And then Riddick saw it. A shadow on the water, dark and threatening and very fleeting. As soon as he saw it, it vanished. Panic set in.

"Look out!" he yelled.

Hastily, he moved. In the same instant he stepped forward, something fast and fierce tore out of the water and onto the ship, armed with a shadow sword and as fast as lightning. Yuri hardly had time to turn before the creature was on him, a blade overflowing with black energy aimed to take off his head.

But it never reached him or the young woman he was standing directly in front of. Riddick narrowly caught the black blade with his axe twisted in an awkward position across the side of his body. The shadow's black blade caused the axe to explode and ran through it, tearing through the mercenary's arm. Riddick turned to avoid having his arm severed, but it left a nasty mark from his shoulder to his chest.

"Riddick!" Estelle cried out, immediately focusing her energy on healing him.

There was no time. The shadow creature that had lunged from the water—one of the humanoid sorts who was stronger than the rest—attacked again. Yuri spun around Riddick and met blades with the creature. It was from this angle, as the mercenary dropped to a knee as he held severely bleeding wounds, that Yuri saw the white crystal hanging around Riddick's neck through the tear in his vest. And as soon as the humanoid shadow attacked, so did his legion of followers.

"Estelle, do your thing!" Yuri called out, engaging the powerful humanoid shadow.

"B-but—"

"I'm fine," Riddick snapped. He turned and snatched Estelle's rapier from her sheath, which was tied around a belt at her side for the time being. He stepped to the other side of the princess as Yuri, guarding her from the onslaught of enemies. "Get this over with."

"R-right," she breathed.

At once, she began to sing. The shadows crashed upon them like waves, and it took everything in the three males surrounding her to keep the princess out of harm's way as she cast her spell.

When the shadows were unable to stop her by a direct assault, they aimed their attacks on the ship itself. Explosions rocked the base of the ship, throttling it and nearly tipping it over entirely. The passengers, shadow creatures included, all staggered off their feet and began to slide toward the edge of the ship. Estelle gasped and fell to her knees immediately, firmly keeping her grip on the crystal. She continued to sing despite the chaos.

"They're destroying the ship!?" Riddick growled, stunned by their determination.

"They really don't want this barrier up, do they?" Yuri pointed out.

Another blast struck the front of the ship and took it clean off. With this, the ship began to fill with water and began to capsize. Again, all of its passengers were thrown off balance and sent careening towards the water with nothing to keep them in place.

"Undine!"

Estelle ceased her song and summoned their powerful ally. The spirit who ruled the waters immediately surrounded the ship with a whirlpool of water that steadied it and kept it afloat. Breathless and startled but determined nonetheless, the princess immediately picked up where she had left off. Yuri, Riddick, and Repede were forced to carry on as well, for as soon as the ship steadied, shadows attacked again.

And then the battle came to a screeching halt. Estelle finished her song, and a pillar of light reached to the heavens before emitting a barrier that stretched out and covered the sky. The shadows were swept aside, pushed beyond the barrier and eventually melting into the mist from which they arrived. All that remained then was the humanoid creature, who stood a short distance as though watching and waiting for their next move.

"Why is it still here?" Yuri asked to no one in particular, wearing a frown.

"Because it's human," Riddick explained.

Without hesitation, the mercenary closed the gap between himself and the humanoid shadow. The creature no longer seemed interested in the battle. In a flash, it flipped over the side railing and was swept away in the whirlpool surrounding the ship. Riddick grasped at the rails and frowned down at the sea below but gave up pursuit. Yuri turned his attention to Estelle.

Lights and wind twirled up around her at a slow and steady pace. Her eyes were closed and her hands were raised as if in prayer, her expression gentle. Suddenly, energy engulfed her and exploded out over the deck of the ship, sending all of her comrades sliding a small distance back. Riddick flinched and reached up to grab the injury across his chest, only for his hand to find healed skin. Not a single mark remained on him. Likewise, Yuri and Repede were healed entirely of injuries obtained in the battle.

Estelle remained poised where she was, the wind moving her hair and clothes but remaining motionless otherwise. And then, out of the light radiating from her body and the crystal in her arms, stepped another form. At first, it was a form made entirely of light, flickering and wavering as energy does. And then it solidified and became the form of a beautiful woman with long, white, wavy hair. She stood with her back to Estelle at first, her hands folded properly over the front of her billowing white dress. Then, at last, she lifted pure white eyes and set them upon Riddick before turning her attention to Yuri.

"Yuri Lowell," she breathed, her voice melodic.

Yuri shook himself off after being thrown off balance by the potent healing magic, and then he approached with Repede not far behind. The dark-haired swordsman inspected his companion sealed in light energy before frowning at the woman standing beside her.

"Let me guess," he started, setting a hand on his side. "Nohea."

"That is correct," she said, taking a step towards him. She stopped and bowed her head to him. "I am called Nohealani."

"Good," Yuri replied. His expression darkened. "You have some explaining to do."

"If but I could," Nohea closed her eyes again, lowering her head and joining her hands together above her chest. "My time here is short. Soon, I will cease to exist."

"At least tell me about the hostages, then. And about why you singled out Estelle."

"The hostages are alive and will remain safe until the towers are destroyed," Nohea told Yuri with absolute certainty. "Their life energy is used to create the towers. When the towers are destroyed, you must hurry to their aid or they will perish."

"Where are they?" Yuri asked, urgent. If she was leaving soon, he needed answers.

"Take the crystals you receive from the towers and join them in Mantaic," said the white-haired woman. "They are fragments of an illusion that conceal your precious friends while also binding their life forces to the towers ruled by Gameliel."

"What was the purpose of all this?" snapped Yuri. "Why the towers? Why the hostages?"

Nohea hesitated before saying more. Slowly, she turned her eyes to Estelle, and then she very briefly glanced at Riddick. Finally, she looked to Yuri again, solemn.

"Gameliel needed more energy to survive," she answered.

"And what about Estelle?" Yuri continued to pry. "By asking her to use these crystals, you asked her to give up her life."

"No." Nohea shook her head at once, firm. "It was my life she took hold of in Mantaic, and it was my life force she poured into the crystals. In doing so, she freed me from my prison at the bottom of the lake after all of this time, and my life has now been used to protect this world."

"You were in her head," Yuri growled, heatedly. "Were you the one who messed with her and gave her all of those nightmares?"

Nohea did not respond, and her expression remained the same. This only caused Yuri to become more angry. He took another step toward her, his voice rising slightly.

"Answer me!" he yelled.

"It was not I who brought forth the dark world in her mind," she finally said after careful consideration. "When I spoke, my words were drowned by another."

"Gameliel," Yuri guessed. His eyes narrowed. "How do we defeat him?"

Nohea once again hesitated before speaking. She closed her eyes a moment, then turned slightly toward the princess beside her. Estelle was still wrapped in lights, unmoving. The white-haired woman considered her words before speaking to Yuri again.

"She alone is able to defeat him," Nohea explained. Her expression then was full of sorrow, and she dropped her gaze to the floor. "The Child of the Full Moon is not able to coexist with Entelexeia; one will inevitably destroy the other."

"He's not an Entelexeia anymore, is he?" questioned Yuri.

Nohea lifted her head, then shook it slowly.

"Nevertheless, her power will overcome him. That is her destiny as one who bears the power of the Child of the Full Moon."

Sighing, the glowing woman firmly planted her eyes on Yuri, her expression shifting from grief to determination.

"My life has nearly faded. With the last of my strength, I will share with you my memories. Perhaps this will make things clear to you what must be done."

Folding her hands together in front of her, Nohea closed her eyes. A circle of light appeared beneath her before expanding and circling all of those present on the ship. White lights lifted from the wood of the ship, flickering in the air like brilliant embers carried on a nonexistent wind. As the light engulfed all of those present, the white-haired woman looked to Yuri one last time.

"Promise me," she said. Very slowly, her gaze shifted to Riddick. "Gameliel will be stopped at any cost."

And then the world became the brightest white before fading entirely to darkness.


	18. Brightest White and Darkest Black

So I have officially finished writing this tale as of this last chapter. It's COMPLETE! I must say that this was one of the fastest and EASIEST stories I have ever written (which is strange since I haven't really written in years). I guess I really had some creativity to get off my chest. There's still a ways for you all to go, though. I write with a pretty large buffer JUST IN CASE I hit writer's block. I was so sad when I reached the end because I was having so much fun writing this. *Teardrop* Now what am I going to do with myself?! Time to play more Vesperia on the PS3, I guess.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 17 – Brightest White and Darkest Black**

Nohea stood at a beautiful lake bathed in moonlight. She was younger then; her hair was shorter and bound by ribbons, and she was wearing a pale green dress. For a moment, she stared at the glassy reflection of the moon on the water, and then she raised her crystal clear eyes to the starlit heavens above. Her eyes found the brightest star in the night sky: Brave Vesperia.

A rush of wind caused her to cry out and crouch down, sheltering her head from any debris. When the winds ceased, she turned and looked at the trembling surface of the water. A new reflection was present now, concealing the moon and stars from the surface. Now there was a large dragon with black feathers and a snake-like tongue that occasionally slipped between its teeth. It had ruby eyes that never ceased to glow.

"Are you missing your comrades?" questioned the massive creature. "Or are you feeling guilty for not being sacrificed as they were?"

"If there were a need, I would gladly sacrifice myself for this world," Nohea answered him. She stood straight, unaffected by his hostile tone. "Do you hate me?"

"Your kind distorts the natural things of this world," said the dragon Entelexeia. "Though now that your numbers are so few, it should cause little trouble."

"You were happy they perished," observed the white-haired young woman, grim.

"In repentance, they sacrificed their lives," replied the dragon. "This is simply how things were meant to be."

"My parents sacrificed their lives!" Nohea cried out, tears filling her eyes. "We did not cause this! Why did we have to—"

The massive dragon suddenly spread his wings and lifted off the ground, sending the young woman to the ground again, cowering from the wind.

"Shall I send you to them?"

Nohea looked up, perplexed. Then she stood straight.

"Perhaps you should," she finally agreed.

The dragon considered her response.

"Maybe next time we meet, I will devour you."

Nohea raised her head despite the wind gusts surrounding her as the Entelexeia flapped its powerful wings and took flight from there. Leaves fell from the trees and fluttered around her as the creature left her alone.

* * *

Nohea found herself at the lake again. Where else could she go? Her home was gone, and the world was rebuilding itself after nearly perishing. She stood there under the light of the moon and under the brilliant star that protected their world at the cost of hundreds of lives. She felt horribly lost and alone there.

And then the wind struck again. She stood despite it as the powerful Entelexeia with crimson eyes landed on the ground across the lake from her. The young woman met eyes with him before solemnly looking to the sky.

"Why do we exist?" she asked. "Entelexeia? And my people? And why can we not live in harmony?"

"Allow me to tell you a story," said the dragon. "I will tell you why. For you see, I have lived for many centuries and have seen many things."

And so the dragon told her stories of the world, stories long forgotten. He told of wars and prejudice and violence. He described to her the wickedness of humanity but also their will to live and their relentless hope for a future. As he told her tales of malice and tales of redemption, she sat across the lake and listened with great interest. It seemed she understood, though her life was so short and her understanding so limited. He felt she heard him.

"Now then," said the Entelexeia. "I will not devour you today. But perhaps next time."

At this, the dragon took flight and left her there alone. And Nohea stood and returned to her people. Suddenly, she no longer felt alone. More than anything, she looked forward to her next visit to the lake.

* * *

Nohea and the mighty Entelexeia met at the lake again, she on one side and he on the other. They shared stories together of their unique existences: hers as a Child of the Full Moon and his as an ancient and powerful race. They mourned over the state of the world and the cost it took to hold the world together again. Once again, he prepared to leave her there.

"I seem to have lost my appetite," he said as he lifted off the ground. "Perhaps next time I will end your existence."

"If that is to be so," Nohea began. "Will you please allow me to know your name first?"

"I am called Gameliel," he replied.

"And I am Nohealani."

"Very well, Nohealani. Next time, I will devour you."

"I understand. Please do."

* * *

Every night for several days, Nohea met with Gameliel. Several days eventually became several weeks, and several weeks became several months. Never once did the other dare miss their meeting at the lake, though never once did either cross the threshold. She remained on her side and he on his. This pattern remained unchanged until one evening when Gameliel did not arrive in a gust of wind. Nohea stood waiting, slowly growing sad until a voice arose from behind her.

"I was delayed," said a voice familiar yet somehow new.

Nohea turned and found a man standing in her presence. He was large and handsome. At once, her eyes filled with tears.

"So that no distance shall remain between us, I thought to become a man," he said.

Nohea ignored his words and ran forward and embraced him.

"Gameliel!" she exclaimed.

He only smiled.

And so their stories became something new. No longer was there distance between them.

* * *

"Please come with me," Nohea pleaded, holding both of Gameliel's hands in her own. "In this form, you can become a part of my world. It need not be a story any longer."

"This lake is my home," Gameliel explained, sorrowful. "Are you asking me to leave it?"

"This is where I choose to run," Nohea responded. "But it was never to the lake. It was to you. If this is where you desire to be, I shall follow you."

Gameliel stared at her, then smile.

"Then I shall follow you as well."

* * *

Dancers filled a ballroom. Nohea was slightly older now, her hair longer and her appearance more mature. She danced elegantly with so many people in the ballroom, smiling and twirling and enjoying the atmosphere. And then she spun into his presence. Gameliel stood before her dressed more elegantly than ever before. He took her hand and danced with her across the floor. Her white dress and wavy hair twirled around as they moved. After a while, he released her and knelt, kissing her hand.

"My wife," he said. "May we bridge the chasm between our people and change this world."

"Yes, my husband," Nohea responded, smiling sweetly.

* * *

An infant was crying. Nohea held the child as she shed tears of joy. Pain had left her and was replaced by indescribable joy. Close beside her was Gameliel, equally glad at the birth of their child.

"What shall he be called?" asked the Entelexeia disguised as a human.

"A light to the world… May he be called As-…"

* * *

Crying. The infant was crying somewhere far away, but there was a horrible noise drowning out the sound. The entire building was trembling. Nohea rose from her bed and hurried to the room where her newborn child slept. Only, the room was overflowing with aer that was horribly out of control. The white-haired woman had no choice but to fall back.

"My child!" she cried out, horrified.

The light was emanating from the infant's body. As she stood there, growing weaker under the power of the aer flooding the room, her husband appeared. Gameliel was stunned by what he found there, and he immediately pushed Nohea behind him.

"I sensed a great disturbance… What is this!?" he gasped.

"Our child!" Nohea wailed in desperation. "Gameliel!"

"I will absorb the aer," Gameliel said. "Though I wonder…"

Nohea frowned at his hesitation but did not linger on it. Their child was in grave danger. Gameliel closed his eyes and focused on absorbing the energy as he was—if that were possible, he did not yet know. But at once, the aer crept into his body and changed something it should not have been able to touch. Pain ran through him that caused him to scream and crumble to the floor. As Nohea leaned over to tend to him, his human form was distorted and his original form began to take shape.

Gameliel absorbed the overflowing energy into his body as he grew into his full size. Walls were broken down by massive wings. His enormous size destroyed the room but effectively absorbed the aer and energy that had been drowning the room, though more simply poured from the crying infant's body. Gameliel began to thrash. It was too much all at once. It was too much and something completely different. It was not only aer, but something else entirely. And it hurt him and destroyed his senses. Their child was neither Entelexeia nor Child of the Full Moon but something altogether different.

Thrashing, the dragon Entelexeia destroyed more of the room. Pain was all he understood. Everything was going wrong. He was dying. Nohea tried to call to him but was thrust aside. And the infant simply cried and poured more energy out into the world.

Several humans arrived then, armed with weapons.

"It's an Entelexeia!"

"The Entelexeia is harming the child!"

They attacked Gameliel with swords and spears. Nohea tried to stop them, but Gameliel hastily killed every last one of them and then took flight, disappearing beyond the treetops. More humans arrived to help, and they set out to destroy the Entelexeia they assumed had become the enemy of mankind.

Nohea took hold of her child. She healed him; and it ceased the overflowing energy and put the infant to sleep.

* * *

Villages were destroyed and countless lives were lost. Gameliel destroyed everything he could find, blinded by pain and rage. His senses were lost to him. Humans attacked him, but their efforts were futile. His shape began to shift into something no longer solid nor living. His body melted into mere shadow.

Standing not so far off was another large Entelexeia, watching. It whistled and then spread fiery orange, red, and black wings, taking to the skies.

* * *

Nohea held her child tightly. Humans were gathered around her and screaming hateful things.

"Gameliel was an Entelexeia!"

"You brought him here!"

"The child is dangerous!"

"Get the child!"

Nohea tried to fend off the people, but there were so many. She used her magic, but they still reached her. Her baby was torn from her arms as she was knocked unconscious by the mob.

* * *

Nohea awoke and found her child on the floor not so far from her. Her lifeless child. She picked him up and went to the lake. She would find Gameliel. He would hear her and return to her, and then she would never be alone again. They would be a family.

Gameliel met her at the lake. Nohea had set their child aside, still and lifeless. The white-haired woman looked to her husband, her eyes filled with sorrow. The dragon's form flickered and twisted out of shape. His crimson eyes were covered in black veins. He lashed out and destroyed everything.

"Gameliel," Nohea breathed, solemn. "Come back to us."

Black feathers quivered and melted before the dragon lunged forward, snapping at the young woman. Nohea reacted with a hasty spell; her power struck the Entelexeia and pushed him back and sent him reeling. She flinched and began to cry.

"I want to follow wherever you go," she cried. "This is my home!"

Roaring, the mighty dragon began to absorb aer from all around. Lush grass began to turn brown, and leaves on the trees began to die. Nohea looked around, solemn. Finally, she set sad eyes on Gameliel.

"I am so sorry," she said. "I never meant for this to happen. Gameliel…"

Closing her eyes, she brought her hands to her chest and then spoke again.

"I have to kill you."

Fixing her powers on the Entelexeia, she began to pour her energy into him. It never reached him. The still infant behind them at the edge of the lake began to glow as she used her powers, absorbing them into itself. Nohea gasped and looked back.

"No!" she cried. She took a step back, shaking her head. Crystal eyes fell upon the black dragon once again. "My power is being deflected. It cannot reach you!"

The infant continued to glow, and then just as it had that fateful evening, it began to pour out energy that spread out across the land. Gameliel roared and thrashed violently, writhing in pain in reaction to it. Nohea was thrust back to the edge of the lake, narrowly catching herself before falling in. She looked one last time at their child. Then, she closed her eyes and, weeping, brought her hands up to her heart.

"I see. So this is how it must end," she breathed. "It seems I was found to be worthy of a sacrifice after all."

Solemn, Nohea set her eyes on Gameliel.

"Entelexeia, please," she began. "Devour me."

And then she began to sing. It was a sad song that had cost many people their lives. It had stripped many of their life forces and bound a great catastrophe apart from the world. She sang the incantation that would take her life, using the body of their child as a catalyst for the spell that usually demanded a blastia. As she sang, a barrier arose from her body and spread out, small and unstable. She approached Gameliel. The dragon snarled viciously, being wrapped in a sphere of energy with her.

By then, lights radiated from all of them. The infant was lost in blinding light, Gameliel was glowing but also dripping black energy, and Nohea was glowing white. The massive dragon hissed, thrashed, and then lunged forward, intent on killing the human bringing him harm. Nohea spread her arms in anticipation as she completed her song, sealing them in a barrier together.

Something went horribly wrong.

As the spell completed, Nohea intended to call upon a simple spell that would destroy Gameliel. Within the barrier, the child would no longer influence them. But Gameliel crashed into her body and simply fell apart. Her eyes widened as she fell back. She tried to heal him in order to destroy him, but perhaps he was already gone. The barrier wavered. She hit the water as she felt an enormous weight enter her, Gameliel's form turning to shadows and melting into her body.

As she cast her final spell to heal and destroy him, as the barrier flickered, and as the monstrous force disappeared inside of her, an eruption of energy burst from the lake. Aer poured out of the water in a horrific wave across the ground, killing everything in its path. Trees withered and crumbled, grass melted into the ground, and the lush forest was reduced to sand.

The body of the infant continued to glow as it slid a short distance from sand to water. As it shone, it slowly transformed into an enormous crystal that sank to the bottom of the lake. There, it landed beside the body of Nohea, still bound in the barrier she had tried to create. White energy engulfed them together briefly.

And then darkness fell upon them for the next 1,000 years.


	19. Claiomh Solais

Miscellaneous things in the ending credits that I look way too much into... WHERE YURI SPENDS MOST OF HIS TIME. There's a whole lot of Yuri/Estelle interactions in the credits, yeah? Estelle visiting him, him visiting her... But then I noticed something else, too. REPEDE plays a role in also showing where Yuri hangs a lot (because Repede goes where Yuri goes)... In a couple images, Repede is shown chillin' at night... Where might that be? Dahngrest is one, which is where the guilds gather and where Karol likely lives... Makes sense for Yuri to be hanging out there, right? And then the only other image of Repede doing his moonlight guarding of the rooftops... HALURE. Who lives in Halure? Well a certain bubbly pink princess. :) I thought it significant that they bothered to include that... like what does Repede have to do with Halure? It's not Repede, it's YURI. Meheheh...

Meanwhile, in the PS3 version, I got Flynn in my party! One of the first victory quotes I got was of him and Yuri bickering and Estelle commenting from the background, "They get along so well~!" Ironically, Yuri and Estelle bicker similarly later on, and Patty says the same thing about them! I guess you bicker with the ones you love...

When Flynn is leaving the party, he tries to take Estelle with him. And then Yuri is all like, "I'll escort her back. You'll be fine with that, right?" and Flynn is like, "Fine, but no side excursions! Come straight back!" I got this weird image now of Flynn being Estelle's protective older brother, and Yuri being his best friend who is dating his little sister... It makes the dynamic between Yuri and Flynn more fun this way, too~!

* * *

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 18 – Claiomh Solais**

Slowly, the world became as it should have been. Ocean, mist, and trembling ship fell back into place after what could only have been a strange dream, a vision created by the woman called Nohealani. Yuri and Riddick were both on their knees under a strange weight that fell upon them in that dream, and even Repede was lowered to the ground and wearied.

Nohea opened her eyes and looked to them one last time, the light energy that made up her form flickering and beginning to fade. Yuri rose to his feet and took a step toward her.

"You were one of the few remaining Children of the Full Moon left after Zaude and Brave Vesperia sealed away the Adephagos…" he breathed, currently trying to wrap his mind around all of the memories she had shared. They had seemed real enough to be his own memories. The joy and fear and terror all felt very real though fleeting.

"Inadvertently, I created a second Destroyer as well," Nohea answered, solemn. "I was so naïve…"

The energy creating the white-haired woman began to wane. She looked down at her hands as they flickered and became transparent. Lifting her head, she met eyes with Yuri one last time.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," she said. "I am so sorry."

"Wait!" Yuri demanded, brow furrowed. "How do we stop that thing!?"

Nohea turned and looked to Estelle once more.

"She will know," she told him. Finally, she glanced to Riddick once more, and then she closed her eyes. Her body began to disappear. "Our people left behind nothing but tragedy for all of you. This is not what we had hoped for. Gameliel…"

Then, the young woman vanished in a flurry of white lights. The glow that had been illuminating Estelle during Nohea's intervention suddenly dispersed and faded into the mist, and the young woman collapsed to the ground. As soon as she fell, the ship moaned and began to crumble, no longer able to stay together under the force of the spinning waters holding it above the surface.

"Looks like it's time to abandon ship," Riddick commented.

Yuri nodded and called for Ba'ul, and then he collected Estelle off the ground, heading for the side of the ship. Blue, brown, and green lights spun around the water and created platforms of stone on pillars of water for them to safely leave the ship.

As they were climbing the platforms to board Ba'ul, who arrived in no time at all, a massive crash caused the heroes to turn. The Atherum crumbled and caved in on itself before disappearing in a vortex of water. And then, as quickly as Undine had created the whirlpool to hold the ship afloat, it ended. Debris lingered on the surface as a testament to the ship's presence there.

Yuri glanced at Riddick before hopping on Ba'ul's back. Together, the group returned to dry land.

* * *

Aurnion remained pleasantly peaceful as always. Stars hung in the sky, and Yuri was reminded of a night not unlike that night sitting under the stars just prior to facing the Adephagos. Though they were charged with saving the world, there was a strong sense of hope that each of them had that night. They had all been together then: Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Karol, Rita, Judith, Raven, and even Flynn. Things were always easier together.

Yuri found himself sitting in a similar place as that night. A small fire lit the area, the town behind him was framed by mountains, and a green plain blanketed by stars lay before him. Last time, Repede had kept him company for a spell, and then Estelle took his place. This night, it was another who interrupted his thoughts as he sat and contemplated their next actions.

"That's a powerful sword," commented Riddick as he approached from Aurnion's gate, referring to the starlit sword Yuri had on the ground beside him. The mercenary had repaired his clothing and retrieved a new axe, which was bound to his back.

"Yeah," Yuri replied, not giving him nor the sword much attention. He had his eyes fixed on the sky.

"Where'd a scamp like you get a hold of something like that?" the mercenary asked, stopping to stand beside Yuri and crossing his arms over his chest. "That's no ordinary blade."

"Probably the strongest of its kind," agreed the swordsman, halfheartedly. "I got it from the people of the lower quarter when we faced the Adephagos. It's called Claiomh Solais."

"The sword of light…" breathed the mercenary to himself. Then, with a grumble and a leer at the young man, he added, "Don't lose it like the last one. That was rather careless of you, don't you think?"

Yuri chuckled but did not respond otherwise. His dark eyes immediately fell from the stars to the flames lapping at the air in front of him. Riddick stood watching for a moment before closing the short distance between them. Casually, he leaned over and set a hand on Yuri's head before shaking him around in haste. He received his desired reaction. Yuri immediately growled at him and swatted his hand away.

"Geez, do you try to be this annoying or does it just come naturally?"

"It's no good if you're too comfortable around me," Riddick replied. With a smile on his face, the mercenary pulled his axe off his back and held it forward. "What do you say, kid? Care to show me that fancy new toy of yours?"

"Can I actually stab you with it?" Yuri questioned with a dull expression on his face.

"If you could actually reach me, maybe," Riddick sneered. "With those girl arms of yours, though, I doubt it."

Yuri snorted and shook his head in disbelief. Grabbing his sword off the ground, he began to climb to his feet.

"You smug son-of-a—"

"Tsk tsk," interrupted the mercenary with a grin. "Foul language isn't becoming of a lady."

Yuri glared at Riddick and then lunged at him with his sword. The axe-wielder slipped aside and narrowly evaded the blade, then staggered back in order to miss another strike. The long-haired swordsman moved swiftly and very intently, making his opponent chuckle.

"You aren't intending to miss, are you?" Riddick laughed.

"Sounded like you gave me permission," Yuri retorted.

Swordsman and axe-wielder battled on the grassy plain, neither particularly having the upper hand over the other. Yuri's agility was far greater than Riddick's, but the mercenary's reach and brute force outranked the swordsman's. Though neither were gaining ground, both men were enjoying themselves. Yuri had forgotten his initial irritation and managed a smile—nothing thrilled him more than fighting a fierce opponent. Riddick also grinned. Their blades met before they pushed each other away.

"So," began the mercenary, ready to move on to a new level. His grin became slightly more devious. "You kiss the girl yet?"

Yuri caught himself a short distance away and then froze, eyes widening. His cheeks burned.

"You-!" snapped the swordsman, diving in for a quick attack. His irritation gave him a little push toward faster, more violent attacks. "You need a new pastime!"

"The one I currently have is perfectly acceptable," Riddick retorted, losing some ground to the young man he intentionally irked. "Nothing beats messing with little hellions like you."

"Pathetic old man," Yuri growled.

They met blades again, and Yuri pushed Riddick back several feet. Riddick held him in that position for a moment before grinning at him, leaning a bit closer.

"Why does it bother you so much?" questioned the elder man, playfully. "Cause what I say is true, isn't it?"

"Shut—"

"You wanna kiss her, right?"

"—up!"

Yuri sent a powerful blast of energy from his sword into the mercenary, striking him backwards again. Riddick teetered before spinning his axe around him in a wide arc. His intended target jumped and evaded the massive blade, disappearing over the mercenary's head. Riddick stopped when his axe, currently twisted around behind him, suddenly became much heavier than it had been before. He glanced over his shoulder and found a shining blade pointed at his neck and a smirking swordsman standing atop his weapon.

"Off with your head," Yuri snapped, pleased to have bested the horribly obnoxious old man.

Riddick stared at the blade blankly before suddenly pulling his weapon out from underneath Yuri's feet. The swordsman was caught off guard and dropped to the ground on his back. An axe blade was suddenly situated just above _his_ neck, causing the young man to scowl.

"Don't taunt until after you lop someone's head off," Riddick commented.

"I'll keep that in mind next time we battle," Yuri grumbled.

Riddick pulled his axe away from the younger man and jabbed it into the ground, securing it upright. He then offered a hand to Yuri, beginning to pull him to his feet.

"You're not half bad, kid," he said, honestly.

"You're awful," Yuri replied, though he smirked.

Riddick, just as he had Yuri almost entirely upright, glared at the younger male and then released him, dropping the swordsman back down onto his back. Yuri flinched and then laughed—he had asked for that one.

"You little devil," Riddick snapped, turning away and setting his hands on his sides.

"It seems strange, though," Yuri commented. He climbed to his feet and brushed himself off. "You're good with an axe, but I can't help but think you handled yourself with a sword pretty well earlier, too."

"I've had my fair share of swordfights," Riddick answered.

A moment of silence passed between the two men as they stood side by side, catching their breath after their friendly fight. Riddick finally folded his arms over his chest and smirked at the younger man.

"But you do want to kiss her, don't you?"

Yuri glanced off to the side and ignored the question entirely. This time, he placed one hand on his side and shifted his weight to one leg. Finally, he turned and offered an inquisitive look to the other man.

"So, who was she?"

Riddick frowned, taken by surprise at the abruptness of his question and his lack of embarrassment. That was no fun at all. Yuri, on the other hand, felt pleased. This time, it was the mercenary's turn to be caught off guard. Riddick did not answer at all, so Yuri inquired further.

"The woman you shouldn't have been with but were."

Silence hung in the air. Riddick finally lifted his head and looked to the stars.

"I already told you that was just about a friend," he said. Yuri stared at the mercenary in disbelief but did not say more. Riddick glanced at him before redirecting his gaze to the heavens. "She was the perfect woman in every way. And he destroyed her."

"She still alive?"

"No."

Once again, silence hung in the air. Yuri noted the solemn look Riddick wore, troubled by some painful memory being dug up from somewhere normally buried deep below the surface. The dark-haired swordsman sighed, then closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he told him.

Riddick also released a heavy sigh, then turned and met eyes with his younger companion. The grizzled mercenary then reached out and set his hand on Yuri's head again, though this time more gently than before. Yuri would have protested the seemingly affectionate gesture, but the elder man hastily pushed against Yuri's head and shoved the swordsman aside in a rough and careless manner. As Yuri staggered and collected himself from the deceitful gesture, Riddick turned and began to walk away, collecting his axe from the ground.

"You're going to mess her up, kid," he said. "I know that's the last thing you want to do, so stop all this before it goes too far."

Hesitating, Riddick turned and faced Yuri one last time. Dark eyes met.

"She's your girl, so you protect her no matter what it takes," Riddick told him. "Even if what it takes is leaving her in someone else's hands."

The mercenary left him then, heading aside from the town rather than back into the gates. Yuri watched him go, puzzled. Though he might usually be irritated by the elder man's advice, this time, it began to sink in a little further than it ever had before. The swordsman never liked people using Estelle or pushing her around. Actually, he hated it. But in all honesty, had she not been safer with Flynn and the Imperial Knights?

No, he decided. If she had never left the castle, Alexei would have reached her sooner. And if they never experienced what they had, the Adephagos may very well have destroyed the world. It had always been dangerous, but nothing great was ever accomplished without facing obstacles head on. Yuri knew that, and he knew Estelle knew that, too.

And then Yuri had to stop himself. Estelle was his partner and friend; of course he wanted to protect her just as he would any of the others. But something about what Riddick said resonated more deeply than that, and it was something he had been saying all along. There was something about Estelle that kicked that instinct into overdrive. Granted, he would do anything for his friends and his family. At least in those cases he would try to be somewhat logical. But if it was her, he would lay down his life for her and never bat an eye.

Rubbing the back of his head and sighing, Yuri kicked dirt over the dying fire he had been burning before heading back into town. He returned to the inn and found Estelle and Repede resting in a room. Repede glanced at him and yawned before rolling over and going back to sleep. Estelle seemed to be fast asleep in bed, having been unconscious since collapsing on the Atherum.

Yuri stood in the doorway and wondered if her dreams were finally pleasant again. When he finally entered and set his sword down, the princess began to stir. He paused and met eyes with her as she awoke.

"Yuri?" she breathed, rubbing an eye tiredly.

"Sorry," he started. "Did I wake you?"

"I don't think so," Estelle answered, smiling warmly. Despite her weariness, her eyes sparkled as she asked, "Did you fight with someone?"

"Yeah," he responded, surprised. "How did you know?"

"You look happy," she said, and then she giggled. "And you have grass in your hair."

Yuri immediately swept a hand through his hair and shook blades of grass to the floor. He chuckled before sitting on the edge of Estelle's bed at the foot.

"Are your nightmares gone now?" he asked.

Estelle simply smiled but said nothing else.

"I take that as a no," he murmured with a sad smile. "Not willing to admit it but you know better than to lie."

At this, the princess laughed quietly and then sat up. The world seemed to spin around her briefly before settling into place. Breathing a sigh of relief, she folded her hands together over her lap and tipped her head to the side.

"Now that the crystals are set, we can focus on those towers," Estelle said. "We'll be able to rescue the others soon."

"Yeah," Yuri started. He watched her tired movements for a moment before frowning at her. "Are you going to hold up okay, though? Those things are really messing with you…"

"I'll be fine," she told him. "All that matters right now is bringing them home. I can manage a few nightmares."

Yuri maintained eye contact, but his expression suggested to her that he did not quite believe her. Estelle smiled at him genuinely.

"I mean it," she assured him. "I promise."

Having no choice but to accept her guarantee, Yuri sighed and then rose from the edge of the bed. Estelle was lying back down and getting comfortable when the swordsman dragged a chair over to her bedside, surprising her. As he sat down on the chair, she sat up in confusion.

"They don't get to do what they want with you," Yuri explained to her, adamant. "If you're fine when I'm around, then I'll be here."

Estelle watched him for a very long moment, and then she smiled very warmly at him. Yuri felt his cheeks begin to burn, so he immediately folded his arms over his chest, leaned back, and closed his eyes. Close, but only just enough.

"You should sleep in a bed, though," said the princess, gently. "You're tired, too."

"I'm fine," he said, and then he grinned. "I promise."

Estelle shook her head at him but did not bother arguing. Arguing with Yuri was about as effective as arguing with a wall. However, it was because he was unwaveringly determined to help others, and she respected that in him more than words allowed her to express. Again, she considered herself lucky to be counted among his closest companions. Lucky and completely undeserving.

As she was watching him pretend to sleep in the chair beside her, Estelle caught a glimpse of green still caught in his hair. Gingerly, she reached and pulled a blade of grass from dark strands. In doing so, Yuri opened his eyes and glanced at her, perplexed because he had not been paying her any mind. She stopped with her fingers still mingling with his long hair, carefully pulling the grass out and then holding it out for him to see with a small smile.

"You need a bath," she laughed, allowing the grass to flutter to the floor beside her bed.

Yuri smirked, then leaned back and tried to fall asleep again. Estelle flopped back down on her bed facing the swordsman. Though her eyelids fluttered, she continued to watch him in the dim lighting until she was sure he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Riddick swung his axe through the air in a few powerful slashes, then twirled his weapon around him with such great force that it caused nearby trees to tremble. He hurled the massive weapon and sent it spinning through the air directly in front of him, and it spun just enough and returned to his hand like a boomerang. He snatched it and then immediately hoisted it over his shoulder before slamming it into the ground. Rocks exploded upward in a destructive fashion, but he stopped at that.

"You're pretty good with an axe," arose a soft voice from behind.

The mercenary left his axe in the ground and stood straight, turning and finding Estelle standing in the line of trees behind him. She had one hand on a tree, leaning some of her weight against it. Riddick folded his arms over his chest in response to her words but said nothing. Estelle took the silence as an invitation and stepped out into the clearing he had found for himself in the midst of some nearby woods.

"That sword was yours," she said to him.

Riddick tilted his head to the side with a frown.

"The sword Yuri received from the people in the lower quarter," Estelle explained, her eyes gentle. "That sword was left there by you."

"What makes you say that?" questioned the mercenary, raising an eyebrow.

"I saw you," she said to him. His expression darkened. "In one of Nohea's memories, I saw you at the lake a long time ago. You were wielding that sword, and that's when all of your teammates…"

She stopped herself and refused to say more. Riddick sighed and closed his eyes, setting his hand on the end of his axe pole. He did not confirm or deny anything, so Estelle continued.

"When Yuri received that sword, we were told it was left by a mercenary who traveled to the lower quarter and then decided to stay," she said. "That mercenary was you. That's why you would never enter the lower quarter—they would recognize you."

Riddick sighed, then met eyes with her.

"You tell that to the kid?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I wanted to speak with you first."

"Good," he said. He leaned his weight against his axe, pressing it slightly further into the ground. "I'd appreciate you keeping it a secret."

"But why?" Estelle asked, stepping closer and seeming urgent. "If you told him you were from the lower quarter, I think he would be happy."

"I like my secrets."

Riddick turned and set his hands on his sides, peering at the sky full of stars overhead. Estelle joined him.

"The people of the lower quarter would be happy to see you, too," she told him.

"No, they wouldn't," he answered, though mostly to himself. "The person they knew is dead."

Estelle took a deep breath before facing Riddick again.

"Did you know Yuri when he was a child?" she questioned.

"No. I left long before his time."

"I see…"

Estelle turned from him and looked up at the stars again. She smiled sweetly, her eyes reflecting thousands of blinking lights.

"The people of the lower quarter are amazing. I understand why you would want to stay there," she breathed. "When you are there, they fill you with such incredible warmth. It feels like home."

"Don't you have a castle for that?" Riddick inquired, raising an eyebrow. He finally took his eyes from the heavens and returned them to the princess. She smiled.

"My mother passed away when I was still very young," Estelle explained. "I was surrounded by many wonderful people, but it always felt distant. I had a home that I realize never really felt like a home."

"Sorry to hear that," Riddick said.

"How about you, Riddick?" questioned the young woman, folding her hands together behind her. "Do you have a family?"

The mercenary considered her question before shifting his gaze back up to the sky.

"I did," he began. "They're gone now."

A moment of silence passed between them before Estelle smiled back up at the stars.

"The lower quarter would be happy to have you back, I'm sure," she insisted. "You remind me of Yuri… I'm sure they cared for you the same way they care for him."

Riddick chuckled and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Extending an arm, he set his hand atop her head and ruffled her hair again. He then sighed and turned back to his weapon, leaning with both hands on the end of the axe pole. Dark eyes met turquoise eyes.

"I'd appreciate it if you let me keep my secrets," he said to her. "I'm not the same person, and no one needs to know anything about it. That sword is his now."

Estelle frowned as she faced him, and then she closed her eyes. Several things came to mind to say next. She wanted to insist that he need not keep secrets, and she also wanted to learn more of his past in the lower quarter. But rather than bother him about any of these things, she decided to make a deal.

"I will keep your secret on one condition," she started.

"Oh?" asked Riddick, surprised to be negotiating with the innocent young woman.

"I will never tell another soul, but only if you promise me you will protect Yuri."

"Protect him?" Riddick echoed, raising an eyebrow and standing straight.

"That's right," Estelle insisted. "Protect him at any cost. Even if…" She hesitated before speaking again. Her next words came out quiet, but the stillness of the night made them seem painfully loud regardless. "Even at the cost of my life, please promise me you will protect him."

Riddick did not answer at first. He scrutinized her then, extremely serious. As he inspected her, she closed her eyes and refused to make eye contact. Though she felt the weight of his gaze upon her, she did not waver. Finally, he responded.

"I will," he answered. "I promise."

Turquoise eyes opened once again and reflected starlight as she looked to the mercenary with whom she had just struck a deal. Though the air felt very heavy then, she managed a warm smile.

"Thank you," Estelle said. "I know you will keep that promise."

Bowing slightly, the princess turned and began to depart. Riddick watched her go without another word, still using his weapon in the ground as a leaning post. After Estelle had gone, he gripped the pole and pulled the blade from the ground, swinging it up and resting it on his shoulder. He stared at the path on which the princess had departed, his expression severe.

"That was the plan all along," he muttered to himself.

Silence answered him under starry skies. He released a deep breath and then closed his eyes. To himself, one last time that evening, he spoke again.

"Sorry, Nohealani. I guess I can't keep my promise after all."


	20. The Fall

Thanks for reading!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 19 – The Fall**

Their destination was set. Yuri, Estelle, Riddick, and Repede were taking Ba'ul in pursuit of the towers, and one by one, they intended to destroy them. Regardless of what they faced on the remaining towers, their sole mission then was to rescue the captives that Gameliel was using to fuel his monstrosities.

As they headed out for the plain on the outskirts of Aurnion, Yuri pulled out the horn provided to them by Ba'ul, calling for the Entelexeia who offered his assistance to them.

"Hang on, everyone…" Estelle murmured to herself, staring up at the bright blue sky overhead. Already, their friends had been captive for so very long. "We're coming."

"We have no idea how they'll retaliate after using that last crystal," Riddick reminded them. "We should be on our guard."

"Right," Yuri agreed, though distantly.

Both Estelle and Riddick glanced at Yuri, both surprised by his lackluster enthusiasm. Neither had time to call him out on it, though, for Ba'ul arrived with a greeting call before lowering himself to the ground. The pink-haired princess approached first, stroking Ba'ul's chin, fondly. She was about to climb onto his back when Yuri stopped her.

"Estelle," he started, causing her to pause while partially leaning against the giant blue creature. Yuri frowned as he struggled to think of acceptable words to say, and then he said, "Maybe you should sit this one out."

Once again, Estelle and Riddick shared a look of surprise. The princess released Ba'ul and faced her friend, whereas the mercenary simply folded his arms over his chest, turning away from them but still peering at them out of the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Estelle asked, her hands forming fists over the top of her skirt in front of her.

"You don't need to be there for this part," Yuri started, sighing and rubbing the back of his head. This was difficult for him to explain, because even he hardly understood the reasoning behind it. "I don't really get it, but I…" Dropping his hand to his side, he shifted his weight to one leg. "I have a bad feeling about you going there."

"A bad feeling?" echoed the princess.

"Rather," he continued, struggling with his words. "I feel like I've been warned that it's dangerous for you…"

"Warned by who?" Estelle asked, stepping closer to him. "Nohea?"

"I don't remember," answered the swordsman, honestly. Sighing again, he stood straight and faced her directly. "We can take care of this. You don't need to go."

"Yes I do," she said, firmly. Her expression became fierce. "I caused this. Our friends are in danger because of me. I want to see this through to the end until every last one of them is safe at home."

Yuri opened his mouth in protest, but Estelle hastily cut him off.

"I've made my decision, Yuri. I'm going with."

Swordsman and princess exchanged looks. Yuri was processing her words and was frowning, displeased with her answer. Estelle maintained her determined expression regardless of the look he gave her; at the very least, she knew he would stand beside her decision whether he liked it or not. She could trust him to do that. Or so she thought.

"Please," he began. "Reconsider."

His response to her surprised her and caused her eyes to go wide. Yuri had expressed displeasure about her choices before, but he had never opposed them. He spent so much time at the start of their journey encouraging her to even make choices that he never had _time_ to oppose them.

Yuri understood her startled reaction but did not let it bother him. Something was telling him that their actions were causing more harm than good for the princess, and though he could not understand why, he believed it. He did not expect her to understand his point of view, though.

"I'm sorry," Estelle answered, though her initial defiance wavered. "I want to go. I _need_ to go."

Yuri opened his mouth to say more but then quickly closed it again. After all of their time together, he knew it was pointless to argue with her when she had her mind set to something. Though this time, he really wished that were not the case. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he met eyes with her again.

"Fine, but don't do anything reckless," he told her.

"Same to you," she laughed.

"If things take a turn," Yuri began, ignoring her jesting. He pulled out Ba'ul's horn and approached her, offering the item to her. "Get out of there."

Riddick dropped his arms and glanced between the two. Estelle slowly took the item from Yuri's hands, never once losing eye contact with him. A hint of concern began to creep its way into her mind; if her friend was this serious about the matter, then maybe there was something to it. As she was taking the object, she gave a very slight nod.

"Let's get this over with," Yuri said, stepping around Estelle and climbing onto Ba'ul.

The princess held the item she had received from him preciously, anxious over his warning but also at ease thanks to his genuine concern for her well being. She turned and glanced up at him once again, though she was interrupted by a very powerful hand being placed on top of her head. Her eyes widened as Riddick gave her head a light squeeze.

"Get on the big flying whale," commanded the mercenary, calmly.

Estelle nodded at once. Together, they mounted the massive Entelexeia and took to the skies.

* * *

Heading due north from Hypionia, Ba'ul brought his tiny allies to the first of two remaining towers, which loomed over the mountains of Ilyccia between Zaphias and Halure. The Entelexeia brought them down close and allowed them to hop onto the edge of the tower before spinning around and flying off on his own. The foursome's arrival was not met with any grand display of resistance or violence. Rather, only Gameliel stood on the platform of that tower with a single humanoid comrade at his side. Those who opposed him immediately armed themselves, ready to strike.

"Welcome," Gameliel said with a grin and the wagging of his serpent-like tongue. He had spread his arms out to them in an inviting gesture. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks for the hospitality," Yuri responded lightly, though his expression was anything but kind as he stepped forward and stood ahead of his allies. He flicked his sheath aside and twirled his sword around in his hand before aiming it at the shadows. "Sorry, but I don't make a very good guest."

Gameliel chuckled, glancing from Yuri's sword on up to the man wielding it, and then he set crimson eyes on Riddick.

"Riddick, was it?" he asked.

"I'm honored you remember my name," Riddick replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"How long shall we continue this game, Human?" questioned the king of the shadows, his grin widening. His head tilted forward slightly, and his eyes narrowed tremendously. His next words came out as a hiss. "How long have you been hunting me?"

Gameliel waited for a reply, but Riddick did not give it. The former Entelexeia sneered.

"Around 30 years now, isn't it?"

Yuri and Estelle both passed glances at Riddick. The mercenary, however, was unfazed by the question and simply stepped ahead of them all. He hoisted his axe up to his shoulder and glared at their foe.

"And I'll keep hunting you until your twisted existence is wiped clean off the planet, or I'll die trying," swore Riddick, firmly.

"I can arrange that for you," Gameliel mocked.

Sweeping up his hands, the leader of the shadows summoned an army of humanoid shadows to the platform. They created a wall around him, covering one edge of the platform. Riddick was not affected by their appearance in the slightest, but Yuri took a step back. Repede crouched down to the ground, snarling at their foes, and Estelle moved her shield closer to the front of her, becoming tense.

And then, Gameliel dropped his hands. At once, his army moved to attack. Riddick moved forward and sent his axe spiraling outward, clashing with their foes before they had moved close enough to reach them. A few of their enemies were cast aside, and the axe boomeranged back into the mercenary's hands as their assailants fell upon them.

Yuri, Riddick, and Repede engaged the enemy directly while Estelle stayed behind and cast short spells against their foes and used healing magic to tend to her allies. The princess was immediately reached by the shadows and was forced to engage the creatures in physical battle as they continuously interrupted her concentration and prevented her from using magic. All the while, Gameliel stood aside with lips curled upward.

"This situation got out of hand quickly," Yuri snapped, taking a blow to one shoulder before staggering back and swinging at an enemy approaching from behind.

"They mean business now," Riddick replied as he caught a handful of the shadows on the end of his axe and flung them to the other side of the platform. Glancing back at the princess, he added, "We need to use magic."

"I'm trying," Estelle answered him, breathless.

She was engaged with two of the shadows, slamming her shield into one to push it aside while striking the other with her sword. Though the heroes landed direct hits, these creatures were far stronger than the others, and any attacks that reached them were barely effective at all.

"They're stronger than before," Yuri pointed out.

At once, the swordsman joined Estelle and fended off the enemies attacking her. She immediately called upon her healing magic in order to tend to their injuries as he guarded her. Without giving them a moment to rest, the shadows swarmed again. Riddick intervened before his two younger party members were overwhelmed, spinning his axe into a group of the shadows and catching one on his axe, tearing it apart. It shattered and fell to pieces.

"How does it feel?" Gameliel asked, standing aside as he did, watching in amusement. "To kill all of your old friends?"

"That was you," Riddick retorted, aiming his axe straight at the leader of the shadows on the other side of the platform. "Sorry, but I'm not letting you pass the blame to me. You'll pay for what you've done."

"We each must carry the weight of our own sins," Gameliel agreed, closing his eyes but never once losing his smile. "Perhaps I should tell of yours…"

"Shut up," replied the mercenary, not the least bit concerned by the former Entelexeia's threat.

Lunging across the platform, Riddick slashed through the image of Gameliel, only to have the creature disappear in a wisp of smoke. Three humanoid shadows fell upon the mercenary then, landing a few consecutive blows and cutting flesh but creating no significant injuries. He twirled his axe around himself and blasted them away, putting them in a position to strike more directly. Gameliel reappeared not far from him, his smile unwavering.

"They should know, these new allies of yours," he started.

"Get off!" Yuri snarled, casting a powerful wave of energy at three of the humanoid shadows that attacked him relentlessly, blowing them back.

It was too brief—within seconds, they closed in on him again. He, too, was suffering several injuries now. Repede was in a similar position, surrounded and unable to find a break in the action and a method of inflicting greater harm.

"I can't—" Estelle murmured, trying to cast spells to aid them but never finding the opportunity.

"They should know how you traveled to Zaphias and lived there," began Gameliel.

The creature raised his hand slowly from his side. He held it out before him, and in doing so, his army slowed. Their attacks grew less frequent and less powerful. Without a doubt, the monster wanted his enemies to hear his words.

"…how you plotted to kill the princess' mother."

"What?" Yuri questioned, his expression fierce from battle but darkening slightly at the accusations. He slashed aside the enemies nearby before giving Riddick a look.

"That's—" Estelle started, though she could say nothing else. Her eyes widened.

"It is what it is," Riddick said to Gameliel without even offering his younger comrades a look.

Though the former Entelexeia baited him, the mercenary was unwavering. Gameliel's smile faltered slightly. He had been hoping for some sort of reaction from his enemy and was disappointed to receive nothing at all. Turning his head slightly to the side, the leader of the shadows managed yet another sneer, his eyes flickering with glee.

"You were weak," Gameliel hissed. "You could never follow through with your mission because of that weakness. How disgusting."

Snapping his fingers, the leader of the shadows sent his creatures back into action. This time, they morphed together into three massive globs of black energy, familiar to Yuri, Estelle, and Repede as something spawned from the Adephagos. From experience, they knew these things were dangerous.

The attack began at once. The creatures poured black shadows onto the surface of the ground beneath them that molded together before exploding out in massive waves, striking down everyone on the platform not bound by shadows. It tore at flesh and created extensive injuries in a single blow.

Estelle was pushed back toward the edge of the platform, flinching and gripping at a deep gash in her shoulder. Slowly, she rose to her feet. Yuri braced himself with one knee on the ground, receiving several wounds but hastily climbing back to his feet. Repede did a flip off the ground and was back in action at once. Riddick staggered back but resisted the force, stepping forward and swinging his axe through one of the creatures. It crumbled but put itself back together again.

As they engaged their enemies in this shape, it quickly became a losing battle. Black energy poured across the ground and shot at them in waves time and time again, rapidly draining them of blood and therefore energy. No matter how often Estelle tried even the weakest spell to heal, she was interrupted, very intentionally, by their foes.

"This isn't good," Yuri muttered, though mostly to himself.

He clenched his teeth and looked down. Blood ran from his arm to the hilt of his sword and even down to the blade. His vision was beginning to blur.

"This world has no room for weakness," Gameliel continued, watching as his dark creatures mercilessly beat around their guests. His grin had faded, and he stared ahead at nothing, his expression darkening. "Weakness breeds death and deserves nothing more." At once, the leader of the shadows turned his head, first towards Riddick, then towards Yuri. "Each one of you here has a weakness to be exploited that will be your undoing… For Yuri Lowell, it is…"

Depraved crimson eyes traveled from the dark-haired swordsman to Estelle. Yuri caught the shift in his gaze and immediately became alarmed. He jumped back from the enemy he was engaged with and aimed for the princess.

Estelle had just dodged an energy wave shot from one of the creatures, staggering near the edge of the tower. As she steadied herself, a flash of black from beyond the tower's edge made her head turn. She was too slow in turning to deflect an unexpected attack from behind and beyond the platform.

Yuri, however, was not. He saw the flash and intercepted, though he was forced to shove Estelle to the ground in order to do so. The sudden attack was so fierce that it took Yuri's sword straight out of his hand, knocking away his defense and tearing through his chest and shoulder. The swordsman staggered and collapsed to his knees immediately, gripping at the severe wound.

"Yuri!"

Estelle hastily crawled to his side, desperately attempting to heal his injuries. Yuri's expression remained hostile as he gazed the short distance across the platform at the enemy that had attacked him.

A fierce shadow creature, one they had seen with Gameliel on the streets of the lower quarter so long ago, stood ahead of them. His form was much more human than the others, though he was seething with black energy.

"Long time no see, old friend," Riddick breathed, glaring at the newcomer in hostility. Raising his axe toward the creature, he uttered one last word. "Serge."

"And your weakness," began Gameliel, his crimson eyes flashing as he stared at Riddick.

The mercenary caught the monster's wicked gaze and the very slight lifting of shadowy fingers and immediately turned and ran. He dashed across the platform toward Yuri and Estelle, as did the newcomer who was called by the name of Serge at the command of his leader's waving hand.

Out of Serge's hand materialized a spear made of shadow. Dark eyes fixed upon Yuri, and the spear aimed straight for the young man's heart. Estelle grabbed her friend in an attempt to drag him aside, and he attempted to move, but neither had the strength to go very far. And just when the spear should have reached flesh, it was cut off and the weapon snapped in two. Riddick dropped his axe down upon it and broke it apart before sweeping his massive weapon into the enemy and casting it aside. Repede quickly rushed over and stood near Estelle, canine and mercenary creating a small wall of protection around the pair as the princess refocused her energy on healing Yuri's injuries.

"It's funny how that works," Gameliel commented, calmly raising his hand above his head. "When you fight alone, you are unstoppable. But as soon as you have something to protect, you perish. What a pathetic and futile thing, this weakness."

At the drop of his hand, every shadow creature on the platform cast dark energy into the ground, shaking the entire tower and bringing all of its human and canine occupants to the ground in agony. The energy flickered and faded out, leaving both Yuri and Estelle breathless. Loss of blood had finally forced Yuri to hang his head and close his eyes, faint. Estelle held him up as best she could, casting her magic upon him again. She was hurt now, too, and growing weaker. Still, she had to do something.

Repede was crouched down and ready to attack but hardly had the strength to pursue foes across the expanse. Riddick alone dragged himself to his feet, blood dripping into small puddles beneath him. He wiped an arm across his face in an effort to clean blood and prevent it from blurring his vision.

"You were so close to me then," Gameliel explained. "You nearly had me when you had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Back when you were much younger…"

"You don't know how close I am now," Riddick snarled at him, gripping his axe tightly in both hands. He took another step forward toward the creatures all around them.

"But when you had something to lose," Gameliel continued, ignoring the mercenary. Suddenly, he began to beam, ruby eyes sharpening as wicked things came to mind. "Ah… Back when you went to Zaphias, to the castle, and to the lower quarter..."

Riddick's muscles tensed slightly. He glanced down at the axe in his hands before his eyes fell upon the bloody sword Yuri had dropped and never retrieved. Casting his axe aside, the mercenary lifted the sword off the ground.

"I remember it," Gameliel continued, bemused. He ignored Riddick's retrieval of a new weapon, and likewise the mercenary did his best to ignore his taunts. "Your name."

Riddick raised the sword and held the blade straight up, pointed toward the heavens. Harsh eyes gazed beyond the shining blade to the shadows that existed on the other side of it. As the mercenary did this, Gameliel said all that he needed to say.

"Rolan Lowell."

Yuri's eyes widened immediately and fell upon the mercenary. Estelle halted in her healing, glancing at Gameliel in confusion before looking to the axe-wielder who had then taken up a sword. Neither had time for anything else.

"Ignite," Riddick said, his tone low.

A beam of white energy shot from the sword in the mercenary's hands before light filled the platform. Rays of energy lifted off the ground and tore into the shadows, destroying everything in a wash of white save Gameliel and his second called Serge. The entire tower trembled under the force of the overwhelming light magic. Even the black energy around Serge's form began to waver, and the creature immediately fled by leaping off the side of the platform and disappearing below.

Gameliel stood steady, unaffected. As the lights waned and the tower began to crumble, the monster set eyes upon Yuri and sneered.

"Say hello to daddy," he hissed with a wicked grin before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

At the end of his sentence, the platform trembled more violently. It dropped from the sky several meters before halting again, tilting and crumbling. Estelle clung to Yuri, who was still injured and very weak. He put an arm around her, too, and it was a matter of mutual protection at that point. Repede remained at their sides, and Riddick slid down towards them due to the slant of the platform.

"One of the enemies defeated was the ruler of this platform," Riddick commented, carefully making his way down to them. "It'll collapse without him."

The platform shifted again, shaking violently beneath them. This one caused all of them to cry out and slide toward the edge. Riddick snatched the back of Yuri's shirt in one hand and Repede's belt in the other, all the while trying to keep his grip on the sword. Yuri, in turn, continued to hold tightly to Estelle, who fumbled for Ba'ul's horn but was unable to reach it in time. It was short-lived safety. The platform gave way underneath them, falling to pieces before disappearing into a black wall of smoke.

All four cried out as they plummeted to the earth below. Estelle hurriedly called for aid with whatever concentration she could muster given the circumstances. A flurry of lights surrounded her in a flash, and three spirits twisted around her. Suddenly, the ground was exploding and shifting below them. Trees sprang up, and water spiraled into existence out of thin air.

It all happened so quickly that it was hard to distinguish what had really been done. But the foursome that had been falling to their deaths into jagged rocks were suddenly caught up in vines and leaves and trees before falling into pools of water carved into stone. They had been separated in the process, but a pool of water had captured each of them.

Riddick popped up first, tossing the sword out of the water before climbing onto the rocks. He had several newly acquired cuts and bruises, but considering the circumstances, he had few complaints. He scanned the surrounding pools and saw a flash of pink in one of them before Estelle emerged, battered and coughing but alive. He went over and took her wrist, hauling her out of the water. She collapsed to her knees, exhausted. Riddick's eyes scanned the other pools for Yuri before a voice captured their attention from behind.

"Looking for this?"

Estelle and Riddick turned. Gameliel and Serge were standing over Yuri, who was unconscious at their feet. Riddick took a step toward them, but the creature called Serge immediately put a foot to the young swordsman's neck, threateningly. Estelle covered her mouth, and Riddick froze.

"Princess," Gameliel began, flapping his hand at Serge.

His servant then casually leaned over their new hostage. He unwound Yuri's belt and presented it before them, revealing the stone the swordsman had hidden underneath it. He tossed the belt toward Estelle, allowing it to flutter to the ground in front of her.

"If only you had been obedient to me," Gameliel hissed. "…this never would have had to happen."

Estelle kept her hand over her mouth, preventing herself from crying out. Tears filled her eyes. Gameliel continued, crouching over Yuri.

"He is still injured, and who knows how long he will last in this shape," he said, hauntingly soft. He inspected Yuri, feigning compassion. "He may very well die. And you know…" Very wickedly, Gameliel's eyes rose and found the princess. "This was your fault."

Serge raised a hand and called forth a wave of black energy that swept him, his master, and their hostage away. As they vanished, Estelle flew to her feet.

"Yuri!" she cried. She would have rushed to where they had been, but Riddick snatched her wrist.

"They're gone," he said, firmly.

Estelle looked at his face, stern yet with a sort of gentleness. She steadied herself, and he released her. The princess turned and looked back at where Yuri had been, and then she collapsed to her knees again. She gathered up his discarded belt in her hands, gripping it tightly before hiding her face in it, screaming before breaking down and crying into it.

All she could think then was that she should have finished healing him.


	21. A Treasured Possession

GAH! So I just reached the scene in Mantaic where Estelle figures out what Yuri has done... I totally forgot that the song "Full Moon and Morning Star" plays here, too! Ring a Bell is totally about them saving each other, dude. Hands down! And the scene is just as cute in Japanese... Yuri's tone of voice is so sweet when he thanks her. One of my favorite scenes, most definitely! There's nothing more sweet than a tough guy who can't express his emotions getting vulnerable! ...Slightly, I may be sadistic? Hm.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 20 – A Treasured Possession**

Brave Vesperia shone down brightly during the darkest hour of the night. Other stars twinkled all around it, filling the deep blue sky with a vibrant display of lights. A gentle breeze rustled leaves, and crickets and critters sang their nighttime melodies.

Estelle found herself in a beautiful forest blanketed by starlight, yet the princess paid mind to nothing at all. A small campfire burned before her, and though her eyes were locked firmly on the lapping flames, she did not perceive its light. Sitting with her knees bent to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, she remained motionless in her own quiet world.

Repede was lying on the ground beside her with his head down. He, too, was in a faraway place. He had spent his entire life with his human partner, Yuri. Had things been different, the dog would have been utterly lost without the swordsman, but even without Yuri, the canine had a purpose. His human partner had chosen to guard the young woman and had even tasked Repede with protecting her in his absence—though the dog was somber, he still had a job to do. So, despite anything that happened, Repede would stay at her side.

Riddick came forward out of the darkness of the forest then, holding a shining crystal in his hands. He paused at a distance and inspected the two who looked as though they had lost the will to live, and then he rejoined them at the campfire.

"I found the crystal that fell from the tower," he said, parking himself by the fire opposite Estelle. He tucked the crystal in his pouch with the other two. "One to go."

Estelle did not respond in any way and simply maintained her focus on the flames. Repede, however, snorted and turned his head slightly, eyeing the man.

"You going to cry some more?" asked the mercenary, sitting with his knees bent and arms resting over the top of them.

"No," Estelle said, barely above a whisper. "I will not cry anymore. It will not solve anything."

Silence followed. The pink-haired princess said nothing more, and the mercenary did not push her. Riddick sighed and pondered what else could be done. There were many things that could be said and possibly needed to be said, but where could they begin? Finally, he offered her some measure of control.

"You want to ask me about things?" he inquired, knowing that a lot had been dumped upon her and Yuri the previous day on the tower.

"No," answered the princess, closing her eyes. Though she rejected his offer for inquiry, her words and expression were soft. "You want to keep your secrets. I have no right to demand them. Only…"

Estelle hesitated, then raised her head and met eyes with Riddick. He waited patiently, and so she spoke again.

"Your name is Rolan, is it not?"

"Once, I was called by that name," answered the mercenary. "That person is no longer living."

"I see…"

Estelle tilted her head forward again and diverted her gaze back to the fire. Riddick also turned his attention to the flames. Sighing, he leaned back on both arms, and then he shifted positions and flopped down onto the ground on his side, propping his head up in one hand.

"So, we're heading for the final tower then," he began. "We should get some rest."

"I have to go to Zaphias," Estelle said. She did not move.

"Why's that?" questioned Riddick, closing one eye but keeping the other set on her.

"I have to retrieve something," she explained. "In order for all of this to end…"

"That woman in white tell you something?"

"I believe so," Estelle answered, though she was not certain of it. Whether it had been whispered to her or if she had realized it on her own, she did not know.

"We're close," Riddick said. He closed both eyes. "We'll set out in the morning."

"Yes…" Estelle agreed.

Riddick went to sleep as he was. Repede shifted on the ground and curled his tail partially around the princess before going to sleep. Estelle glanced down at the dog in surprise—he did not particularly like her but was being so kind to her. Somehow, that only bothered her more. Had not the canine just lost his human partner as well? Should she not be offering him comfort, too?

No matter where she looked or what she did or how she thought, she was undeniably selfish and the cause of great burden. The visions dancing through her mind of violence, growing stronger every moment she allowed herself to dwell on them, had already told her as much. But now she definitely believed it.

Everyone was gone, and it was her fault. She had left the castle, she had released the monsters, she had been targeted, and those around her paid the price. She had been protected, but those she held most dear suffered.

The Entelexeia Belius had once told her that it was her compassion that was her greatest strength. Yuri, Rita, Judith, and even Ba'ul had tried to confirm those words. But Estelle did not believe it. What good was compassion that never made a difference? Of what use was a pure heart when cherished allies were taken and destroyed in an attempt to protect such a thing? How could such a thing have any value in their world?

More than anything, she wanted to be strong enough to protect those who meant everything to her. As she sat before the fire, she dwelled on these thoughts while drifting off into haunted dreams of a world destroyed by her own two hands.

* * *

Zaphias stood in the sunlight, tall and bright as it always was. Estelle approached the entrance to the city via the lower quarter—she had grown accustomed to coming and going that way, for more often than not, Yuri was with her or being met by her there. Things were different this time, though she did not realize it until she was entering the city and Riddick stopped a ways off behind her.

"I'll meet you at the castle," he said, causing her to turn.

"Oh," Estelle started, eyes widening.

The princess hastily recalled his unusual history with the lower quarter. He was not simply avoiding it because they would recognize him as one who used to live there but because he had vanished and left behind a child there. Hanks had spoken very highly of the mercenary who had left the sword Claiomh Solais behind—and had he not spoken of him as though he believed him to be alive?

"R-right," Estelle finally murmured, shaking herself from her thoughts. "I should be up there shortly."

She received a frown from Riddick but nothing else. Turning, the mercenary parted ways with her and aimed for another entrance to the capital city. Estelle, accompanied by Repede, entered the lower quarter. The princess was on a mission; she had to do something there before she even considered leaving the capital.

At first, Estelle hoped everyone would be too occupied to be bothered by her. If that had been the case, she would slip through and move on to her next task without troubling anyone. But it was not so, for as soon as she entered the lower portion of the capital, she was greeted by a cheerful smile as Ted called out her name and approached her.

"Estelle, guess what!?" exclaimed the brown-haired boy. As he drew closer, he caught a glimpse of her blood-soiled clothes. His enthusiasm failed immediately. "What happened?! Are you okay!?"

The boy began to flit around her, worriedly. Estelle stood still and did not bother stopping him. Of course, she had already healed herself and her companions. There was not a wound to be found on her. The boy's anxious calls drew Hanks over to them, causing Estelle's heart to race. The older man had his hands folded behind his back as he approached. He, too, looked very worried.

"Are you all right?" Hanks asked her, concerned.

Estelle nodded at him but kept her mouth shut. If she spoke, she believed she would break down and not be able to do what she came to do. Their concern for her only made her feel worse; these people should not care for her. Most certainly she did not deserve their compassion.

"What happened, Estelle?" Ted asked. He immediately looked at Repede who was with her. He set his hands on his sides, then frowned. "Repede, did you abandon Yuri for a girl?"

Heart racing and needing to hurry along lest she became too fearful to move forward, Estelle immediately turned and pulled Yuri's belt from her bag. As soon as the object was visible, both Ted and Hanks grew still, the boy becoming confused and the elder man very somber. Tears formed in her eyes as the princess offered the bloodied belt to Hanks, and she immediately bowed deeply so as not to have to look at him. It was all she could do to keep from crying.

"I am so sorry," she uttered, her voice wavering. "He was protecting me. It's my fault."

"Yuri is…" Ted began to speak, but words escaped him at that point.

"The shadows took him away because of me," Estelle hastily said, trembling. "I am so sorry…"

Hanks watched the princess who refused to rise from her bow before casting one last grim look at the belt covered in blood. He carefully extended one hand toward the item as if to take it, and then the old man quickly clasped one hand over the belt and the other under both of the princess' hands, holding her steady. Immediately, the young woman looked up in surprise.

"He would never regret it," Hanks told her.

This only made Estelle want to cry more. She met eyes with the old man briefly before bowing more deeply than before.

"I'll bring him back," said the princess, her voice quivering. "Him and Flynn both. Even if it's the last thing I am able to do, I _will_ bring them back to you."

"You stay safe now, you hear," Hanks ordered her, his voice stern.

Estelle was once again caught off guard. Hanks was regularly calm, collected, or teasing. Very rarely had she heard him speak firmly to Yuri, but never had he used such a tone with her. She straightened and met eyes with him. Though she should have been shaking, he was still clutching her hands between his own.

"If you were the price that had to be paid to set either of those boys free," continued Hanks, gravely, "They would surely consider it too great a cost."

Though she wanted to believe him, Estelle could not. Hanks did not know who she was or what great evil she had caused. If the circumstances were different, perhaps she could agree, but she was the one who had caused all of this. There was no one else on whom one could pin the blame.

"If Yuri did this to protect you," Hanks said, more firmly than before. He realized she was not in agreement. His hands squeezed hers just a little. "It was because he believed you were worth it."

Tears threatened to slip from turquoise eyes. Estelle immediately bowed again, pressing her forehead to the top of Hanks' hand. As she did this, she spoke, trying to steady her voice as she did so.

"I have to go," she told him.

If she did not flee, she would surely cry, and tears were of no use then. Quickly, Estelle began to slip her hands from his, leaving the belt in his grasp as she did. She turned at once to leave, whispering to them again as she went.

"I am so very sorry…"

Hurriedly, she headed up the path that would take her toward the castle and away from the lower quarter. As she was going, Hanks and Ted turned and watched her. The old man remained firm as he spoke one last time.

"You come back," he said. She paused. "When all is said and done, you come home."

Estelle brought a hand to her mouth, withholding a sob. And then she continued on her way.

Hanks and Ted were not alone watching as she fled. Standing not far off was the leader of Fortune's Market in bewilderment at what she saw play out before her eyes. Kaufman frowned at once and then turned to leave the capital.

* * *

After taking some time hiding within an alley in the citizens quarter, Estelle collected herself before heading for the castle. Repede had trailed behind her and whined at her in agreement with Hanks, but the princess paid him little mind. She found Riddick waiting at the gates of the castle, hands on his sides and looking all around. Knights guarding the castle gates were leering at him, then, wary of the muscular man lurking nearby.

Riddick saw Estelle approaching and stood straight. Her red-rimmed eyes did not go unnoticed by him, but the man did not bother bringing it up.

"Do what you needed to do?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "Now we need to enter the castle and collect one last thing."

"What are we collecting?" questioned Riddick, watching as the princess passed by him and went to the knights at the gate.

"We will be entering," she told them.

The knights glanced at each other before standing straight.

"Y-Your Majesty!" one of them exclaimed.

"Th-thank you for returning," said the other knight, trying to maintain his composure.

Estelle recalled that she was being hunted by the knights for fleeing the castle when they were currently without a member of the Imperial Family to occupy the throne. Shaking her head a bit, she proceeded inside the gates. Riddick glanced around and then cautiously followed, realizing she was the princess but still expecting some sort of fuss about his presence there. Princess, mercenary, and dog entered with nary a struggle.

"You never said what we're after," Riddick commented.

He followed her into the vast and elegant Zaphias Castle. Estelle had her destination set and did not waver. Her pace quickened the closer she got to her point of interest; there was a sense of urgency in her steps. If she was caught and held there against her will, then all of it would be in vain. No matter what, she would see this through to the end until everyone was returned safely.

Riddick and Repede tagged along after her and did not interrupt her focus.

"We have to get something hidden deep within the castle," she explained after careful consideration.

The princess led them downstairs and into the prison of the castle. It was currently unoccupied, so there were no guards present. Estelle stood in the center of the floor and looked around at the various cells, and then she frowned. Sighing, she turned to her elder comrade.

"Underneath one of the bunks, there should be a secret door. We need to find it."

"A secret door in the jail?" Riddick mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "That's an interesting place to hide a treasure."

"Clever, is it not?" Estelle breathed, turning and heading into a cell on the opposite side of the prison. She knelt and looked underneath the bunk, eyes scanning the stone floor beneath it. "It's the last place a thief would look."

"Sounds about right," Riddick agreed.

Riddick and Repede joined Estelle in her search, each heading for a different cell to inspect. The mercenary was crouching down and leaning far enough to peer under a low bunk when he heard the clattering of metal and Repede barking. He straightened but kept on one knee, glancing back. He was on his feet in an instant when Estelle slid across the floor and slammed the prison door shut on him, sealing him inside. He gripped the bars and gave a shake, but she locked it before he was able to do anything else.

"The hell-!?" he started, giving the prison door another rattle.

Estelle took a step back as if afraid of him reaching for her, but her expression was resolute. Repede was also locked in a prison on the other side of the jail, barking and leaping at the bars in fury.

"What the hell are you doing, kid?" Riddick yelled at her, gripping the bars tightly.

"I could never face Yuri if something were to happen to either of you," Estelle began, meeting eyes with the mercenary before glancing back at their canine companion. Then, she closed her eyes. "I will finish this myself."

"Stupid!" hollered Riddick, angrily. "What do you hope to accomplish on your own?"

"Whatever it takes," Estelle quietly said. Turquoise eyes met dark eyes again. Her voiced faltered only slightly as she added, "I refuse to be the reason anyone else has to suffer."

"What if you die?" Riddick growled. "What if you die, and there's no one else willing to fight those things?"

"The knights will release you when they realize what has happened," Estelle explained.

She glanced at Repede one last time, then flinched her eyes shut. She felt like crying again. _How weak_ , she thought to herself.

"When that happens, I know you will find me. But please…" Finally, she turned to leave. "Please stay far enough behind me that you are not destroyed by me."

At once, she headed back for the stairs. Riddick shook the bars violently one last time, yelling after her.

"They're doing this to you on purpose!" he snapped, but she did not stop. "You're playing into their hands!"

"At least it's me and not any of you," Estelle answered.

Leaving, she could hear Riddick shaking the prison door and Repede howling and clawing at metal. But she would not waver and would not look back. There was only one place to go now, and it was as far from them as possible.

* * *

Moving on from there, Estelle turned her attention to elsewhere in the castle. She did come for a purpose other than to leave her comrades behind in the care of the knights. There was something she needed in order to end the mess that she had caused, but there was no easy way to reach it. And so she diverted her movements temporarily to the knights' portion of the castle.

Because of the current circumstances, there were actually very few knights present. Those that were she hastily dismissed and left confused in her wake. The princess found a storage room that was unoccupied. She slid inside unnoticed and began rummaging through gear that was no longer in use.

After some effort, she pulled out a blue uniform suited to a female knight. She knew vaguely to what unit this uniform had previously belonged: Niren corps. As the commanding officer of the unit had perished, out of respect, the uniforms were hastily retired.

Hiding around a corner, Estelle removed her soiled clothes and replaced them with the knight's uniform. It was a perfect fit from the shoulder armor straight down to the tall silver boots. There were a few strings in a case nearby, and so she pulled her hair back and tied it in a ponytail, keeping it firmly out of her way. Turning to leave donning her new uniform, the princess spotted an old helmet as well. At first, she thought nothing of it, but then she gave it a second glance and eventually a third.

Lifting it and plopping it over her head, the princess snatched up her bloody clothes and tore them apart, keeping together a part of the dress that was recognizable and stained with blood. Clenching her teeth and with a racing heart, she turned and exited the storage closet.

Her aim was a treasure room then, one set apart from all the others. The door was guarded by two knights, both armed but neither on high alert. At least not until she arrived. She was crying out to them from a distance and staggered before them. At once, they approached and were alarmed.

"We need reinforcements!" shouted Estelle, attempting to toughen her voice just enough to not sound so much like her. "The princess!"

"What happened?" questioned one of the knights, concerned.

"The princess is fighting those shadows!" Estelle said, crouching and feigning breathless exasperation. At once, she thrust the garment out to them. "She's badly wounded and in great danger! Several knights are fighting as well, but with numbers as they are—"

"Impossible! Those barriers should be protecting us!" one of the knights gasped, taking the bloody garments from Estelle's hand.

"We have to go at once!" Estelle insisted, turning to lead the way.

"Where are they!?" cried one of the knights, rushing ahead of her.

"In the field just beyond the city gates!" answered the princess disguised as a knight.

She started to lead them, but both knights made haste beyond her, quick and eager, filled with concern. Estelle pursued them until they rounded a corner and disappeared, and then she stopped. Though it was necessary, she felt awful for deceiving them. At the very least, there was no actual danger and she knew they would be safe.

Removing her helmet and tossing it aside, Estelle returned to the door the knights had been guarding. It was unlocked because, in truth, there was nothing of interest inside. The princess entered the room of elegant design and intricate beauty, and she turned her attention to the farthest wall, clean and white and undoubtedly solid. Nevertheless, she approached and found a small circle pattern designed into the wall. It was in this place that she set her hand, calling upon her own energy to flow from her fingertips into the cool wall. The circle flooded with light, and then markings all along the wall erupted with glowing energy.

Estelle took a step back and folded her hands together in front of her as the wall flickered and shifted before her very eyes. It opened at a place where there had been no seam, creating a large door out of the white wall. Just beyond the door was a room, elegant as all the others but small. Resting on a pedestal within it was a single object, and it was for this item that the princess had bothered coming to the capital.

Dein Nomos, a powerful violet sword that had the power to manipulate aer and mana in such a way that made it an incredibly powerful weapon. Powerful, and very dangerous.

Estelle approached but hesitated before taking it. She had seen others wield this sword but had never used it herself. Duke and Yuri had used it during their travels a year earlier, and Ioder had received his new role as emperor upon brandishing the sword. But she had never felt the need to even lay her hands on it. Now, however, it was precisely what she needed.

Lifting it from the pedestal, she carefully tested its weight. It was heavier than the swords she was accustomed to wielding. Regardless, Estelle did not intend to use it as her primary weapon. Taking it and securely tying it to her belt alongside her rapier, the princess then turned to leave. She closed the secret door behind her in an effort to cover her tracks, and she also closed the treasury door for the same purpose.

Having achieved all that she intended to do at the castle, the princess immediately headed for an exit. Having fled the castle once with Yuri, Estelle knew of a way out that would keep her hidden enough from the prying eyes of knights guarding the exit. As she was heading for the angel statue that concealed another way outside, a voice called out from behind her that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You there," called the familiar voice, a strong and commanding voice that had often scolded her when she was young but also inspired in her great strength. Drake Dropwart, an aged knight and her teacher, spoke again, "Are you the one spreading rumors about the princess?"

Estelle did not turn and face him, but she did position her body in such a way that the sword she had just taken was relatively concealed from his line of site. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she considered the implications of being found out. Would he stop her? Would the knights trap her in the castle again? What about her companions? All of these thoughts clouded her mind and made it impossible for her to think of a fitting reply.

"No one wears those uniforms anymore," Drake commented, his eyes narrowing on the young woman. "Princess."

Only a moment of silence passed after the word slipped from his mouth before Estelle ran. She ran from the room and away from the man she had looked up to and desired to earn the respect of for so long. Losing his respect was hardly a concern then—being kept from doing what needed to be done was all that troubled her. Never once did she look back to see if he was following—he was not—and she hurried to the angel that was blocking her escape. The route was still accessible, and she hastily moved the statue and climbed down into the tunnels below.

Drake did not follow after her, though she did not bother questioning why. In haste, she fled the castle, exited from the royal quarter, and escaped Zaphias altogether. Fixing her eyes ahead of her, she pulled out Ba'ul's horn and summoned the Entelexeia to her. Unyielding, nothing would stop the princess now.

Ba'ul arrived, and before the creature had much time to consider her solitude, Estelle hopped on board. She set her eyes on the horizon. In a strong and steady voice, she spoke.

"Let's go, Ba'ul," she said. "To rescue Judith… and to rescue everyone else those monsters took from this world."

Ba'ul released a gentle cry as if in concern, though she could not understand him, and then the Entelexeia lifted himself and his rider to the sky. Estelle closed her eyes as the wind brushed across her face and feathers flapped in the breeze all around her. Lowering herself in an effort to not be blown away, she stared straight ahead.

"It is time we finish this." With absolute certainty, she added, "Once for all."


	22. Ring a Bell

_"If I lose you somewhere, and your tears are in the air, I will ring a bell until you feel me by your side."_

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 21 – Ring a Bell**

Though it was actually relatively short, the flight to the fourth and final tower felt to Estelle like an eternity. Growing stronger by the second were the scenes of violence and destruction that clouded her vision and mind, and louder than ever before were the voices condemning her for all the sins committed by the Children of the Full Moon, both her and those who went before her. Perhaps they were more potent then because Yuri was not there to contradict their claims, or perhaps it was because she had given in to believing all of it. Regardless, she had already decided that they would not change her course or cause her to waver.

Not far off, the tower was visible on the horizon. Estelle raised her head and set her gaze on it as it loomed over the continent of Tolbyccia framed by brilliant blue skies. The tower hung ominously just above the barrier that protected the world from shadows. They were still a ways from land, but Ba'ul at once began to lift himself further from the water, aiming for the floating pyramid. As they drew nearer, he lifted above the barrier that stood in defense of the world against encroaching darkness.

This shift was a mistake. As soon as the large Entelexeia rose above the barrier, shadows formed and dripped out of the air, growing and transforming into their usual human-like shape and size. Despite their human shape, the creatures flittered through the air like insects, flying on invisible wings. There were dozens of them all at once swarming around them.

Estelle gasped and, despite the danger of blowing away, rose to her feet as much as possible. She armed herself with her rapier, scowling at the creatures whizzing all around them. Closing her eyes and concentrating her energy, she landed a few magic spells on the shadows and blasted them out of the sky, but more filled the spaces she cleared.

Shouting out another spell, the princess gasped when the shadows fell straight through her light magic and landed on the back of her Entelexeia companion. Estelle braced for attack, but their target was not the princess. Rather, at once they armed themselves and stabbed weapons made of shadow into the powerful creature carrying her. Ba'ul wailed and began to twist—the weapons were not entirely effective against him, but they still hurt a great deal.

"No!" Estelle gasped, rushing at the creatures and lashing at them with her sword.

Immediately, they fled, though others appeared on the opposite side of Ba'ul, attacking in a similar fashion.

"Leave Ba'ul alone!" yelled the princess, chasing and attacking whatever monsters made contact with her last remaining ally.

As she played this game, running back and forth, still more of the creatures danced through the air and struck Ba'ul in other locations, jabbing at every vulnerable space they could find. The Entelexeia was not one to merely take it and instead began to thrash and snap at those leading the assault. Estelle continued to cast spells in an effort to lighten the burden, but the shadows only multiplied.

"Ba'ul!"

Estelle staggered and fell, looking on in concern as Ba'ul spun around in the air and lashed at a group of the shadows with his massive tail. Still others fell upon him, tearing apart feathers and flesh as they slowly but surely weakened him. The princess could barely stay on her feet as the Entelexeia's movements through the air became more rapid and more fierce, fighting off the onslaught of enemies against them.

"No…"

Estelle flinched, watching in horror as more and more of the creatures surrounded them. And then he arrived. Falling out of the mass of shadows looming over them was Serge, landing atop Ba'ul's back. Wicked eyes fell upon the princess before the creature formed a massive spear, holding it up straight before pointing it down over the Entelexeia.

"No! Stop!"

Estelle stood despite her unsteady ride and dashed across Ba'ul's back. Knowing her attack would not be strong enough, she threw her entire weight into the monster, sending him crumbling backwards along with her. It stopped the attack, but not for long enough. Serge flickered out of her reach in a flash and reappeared on the other side of her friend. Before the princess had time to climb to her feet, the monster stabbed his spear into Ba'ul's back.

Ba'ul wailed and thrashed under the force of the attack. That one was far stronger and far worse than the others. Estelle screamed for their foe to stop and at once lunged to attack, but Serge flickered and appeared elsewhere, attacking again. Ba'ul thrashed but could do little without endangering his human rider.

And Estelle realized that. She knew Ba'ul was not able to fight back because of her, and she was also aware that he was only a target because of her. This was not what she had been expecting or planning for, but none of it surprised her. Everywhere she went, the princess placed others in danger and left a trail of destruction in her wake. Why should then be any different?

With sword in hand and pointed to the sky, Estelle cast one last spell and directed it upon Serge, a healing spell. It knocked him off balance and tore at the shadows hiding human flesh but was quite ineffective against him. Still, it was enough. The moment he staggered, Estelle ran. She closed the distance between them and threw her full weight into him, taking him over the side of the Entelexeia and sending them both plummeting through a haze of shadows before falling into the barrier that shielded the surface world from that darkness. Serge at once hurled himself away from her, leaving Estelle to herself to crash into the ocean at an incredible speed.

But she was not by herself. Undine appeared in a flash of blue and swept up the waters around the princess, catching her and cradling her as she landed in the sea, breaking her fall and keeping her near the surface. As the spirit of water disappeared in glittering lights, the pink-haired woman rose to the surface, coughing but unharmed. She leered up at the shadows covering the sky like a cloud high above.

Ba'ul cried out and, having recognized the loss of his human ally, spun and immediately dipped toward the surface. Shadows clung to him as long as he remained above the barrier, but as soon as he reached the line between protected and unprotected, the creatures fell away and disappeared in wisps of smoke. The Entelexeia hastily approached Estelle and seemed to be falling straight in her direction. Estelle turned her head to the side and saw what he saw; Serge was aiming his spear at her and coming at her with great speed from a distance.

Serge lunged for Estelle but was batted out of the air by Ba'ul, who went on the offensive. The humanoid shadow caught himself with one foot on the surface of the water, flipping back up into the air as if leaping off solid ground. His aim was the large Entelexeia. Ba'ul engaged the creature, and the two twisted through the air, batting and thrashing at each other violently.

"No!" Estelle murmured, watching as Ba'ul took several hits from the shadow creature. "Ba'ul! Please stop!"

In desperation, the princess watched as her Entelexeia ally fought against the shadow creature for her sake. And every attack Serge managed to land caused Estelle to flinch and feel just slightly more guilty than before. The two darted across the sky until the pink-haired young woman could take it no longer.

"Sylph!" she called out. Green lights wrapped around her before the small spirit appeared in the air, fluttering over her head. Estelle pleaded, "Please! Please send Ba'ul away! Send him far from here!"

"Are you certain that is what you want?" questioned the spirit of wind, wary.

"Yes! Please hurry!" Estelle begged, glancing to the side and watching as Serge landed another blow on the massive Entelexeia. "Ba'ul!"

Winds began to pick up as Sylph nodded and disappeared in a spiral of lights. Estelle closed her eyes and concentrated on casting another spell, aiming another healing arte on her enemy. As she cast her spell on Serge and effectively knocked him out of the air, the winds took Ba'ul and threw him aside, carrying him away in a funnel across the vast sea. The Entelexeia wailed and fought against it—he was not intending to leave her there—but it was to no avail. The spirit's power was greater than his own, and Ba'ul was carried away, vanishing across the sea.

Serge stood upon the water then, straightening himself out after being tossed aside by the princess. He turned and then lunged at Estelle. The princess fended him away as best she could with her rapier, but it was only a moment before he, who had full mobility on the sea, caught her sword and cast it away. Aiming his spear at her, he caught her by surprise. Rather than attacking her, he simply wrapped his spear underneath her, flipped her up and out of the water before twisting her around and back into the water. The shadow creature went with her, pinning her with his spear as he pushed her under the surface and toward the darkest depths of the sea.

Black energy flickered from him, then, traveling from him and into her. Estelle struggled and blew bubbles, trying not to breathe, trying to resist, and trying to shake the images of the world being destroyed that arose to the forefront of her mind. As she was sinking deeper and deeper, Undine wrapped the princess in a bubble to protect her from the water's pressure and cold and making it possible for her to breathe. But Serge retaliated by flooding that bubble with dark energy, suffocating Estelle in a manner that was far too familiar to her from her dreams.

Darkness engulfed her and killed her senses. If there had been sunlight overhead, it was far away now. If there had been a shred of hope left for her in Undine's protective hold, it disappeared as the shadows devoured her. Unable to move and breathe and escape the visions and voices that told her she had destroyed the world, Estelle closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rather, she thought for sure that she had died.

* * *

Shouting. Distant at first, but definitely drawing near. The voices were definitely hostile.

Estelle stirred from deep slumber and opened turquoise eyes to see a world full of sand. Slowly, she pushed herself upright. Men were running towards her screaming incoherent words at her. The sky was covered in reddish smoke, the sun trying to shine through in wavering reddish rays. It was hot there and smelled like fire. Even so, the princess recognized a lake just behind her surrounded by desert, and she decided she was in Mantaic. Surely this was another dream.

Men approached her and were dragging her off the ground before she realized how very real this was. Their hands on her arms and the pain that ran through her body as they hauled her to her feet felt very real. They continued to scream at her, and she gasped and struggled to make sense of what they were saying. It was all happening too quickly, and she was so disoriented.

"—your fault!" yelled one man.

"Look what you've—" said another.

Estelle murmured something begging them to stop. She staggered as they dragged her away. Slowly, their words began to hold more meaning.

"You caused this!" said one of them, bitterly. "If only you had done as you were told!"

"We thought the Entelexeia were the problem, but maybe it was you all along!"

Dragging the princess through the desert, they reached the rubble of what had once been a village nearby. It was burning, and nothing was left of it.

"Look what you caused!" hissed one of the men.

"No one survived!"

Looking all around, Estelle recognized this place. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and saw something not far off weaving in and out of the smoke that covered the sky. Black, orange, and red feathers danced through the smoke before turning and flying away. Distantly, a whistle echoed through the air and caused all of the men to stand at arms, wary. When nothing happened, they continued to drag Estelle through that wasteland before tossing her to the ground. She was entirely surrounded.

"Your people are dangerous! You use your power without regard for others!" snarled one man, angrily. "Because of you, countless people have died. What were you thinking!?"

Estelle held her tongue. She lifted her head and looked at the people around her. All of them were strong men, and she recognized them. They were the ones who had fought against Gameliel and who had taken Nohea's child away. Had they not also been at the dance with them, celebrating their union as husband and wife? Were they not once allies before they became enemies?

"This is why your kind stay hidden at the Sword! You're too dangerous to be left out here!" said another man, bitterly.

"What do we do with her?"

"We have no choice…"

All the while, the world was spinning. Estelle watched as shadows ravaged the world around her, killing people who were not there and destroying homes that were already in ruins. She watched as she aided Alexei and destroyed her friends, and she watched as her powers corrupted everything around her. Voices continued to speak in her mind condemning her actions since the day she left the castle with Yuri until that very moment in time. It was hard for her to even concentrate on her current captors. The constant activity and noise were making her ill.

One of the men drew a sword, bringing her back to this current reality she found herself in. As they approached her, she realized what was happening and tried to move. On her feet for hardly any time at all, her strength left her and she crumbled into the sand again, gasping.

"Lowell!" called out a voice.

Turquoise eyes lifted. It was dark, and the night sky was filled with stars. Estelle was no longer surrounded by angry men bent on harm. She was still in the desert but no longer in the charred remains of a dead village. Mantaic surrounded her, nearly exactly as she remembered it, and she watched as a group of men, clearly mercenaries, made their way through the village toward the lake nearby.

Climbing to her feet, the princess scanned them over and recognized them. Each and every single one was accounted for. Leading them was Riddick, though much younger. Rough and tough, but less jaded than she knew. He had a sword strapped to his side and was without an axe. Racing up alongside him was a man who was most definitely Serge, younger and entirely human. His hair was held back in a wave by a headband, and he wore green and earthy tones. Behind them were the men who had been taken by the shadows—every last one of them, including the one who had killed himself when Estelle tried to save him. Together, they headed toward the lake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Serge, stepping up alongside Riddick. Rather, alongside Rolan. "We aren't responsible for that girl."

"I don't leave a job half finished," Rolan explained as he approached the lake.

"Don't you have a wife waiting for you in Zaphias?" Serge questioned, setting his hands on his sides. "Shouldn't you be hurrying back to her instead?"

"He got himself a woman!?" exclaimed one of the other members of the group. At this, all of the others burst into laughter.

"Aww, you whipped, Rolan?" one man jested.

"Can she make dinner for us next time?" asked another.

"Shut up," Rolan snapped, irritated. As they reached the lake, he turned and faced them. "If any of you wants to leave, now's your chance. I won't hold it against you. You can wait for me in Dahngrest."

Various men clicked their tongues at him in unison, catching him off guard.

"You just want to rescue the pretty lady by yourself," Serge grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and shutting an eye. "Awful greedy for a guy who already has a woman."

"Yeah, you ain't gettin' rid of us!" snapped another of the party members.

"Fine, fine," Rolan mumbled, sighing and turning back toward the lake. "Don't come crying to me when things get rough, though."

Reaching into his jacket, the mercenary pulled out a white crystal on a string, holding it out at the water. Estelle recognized it as those he had shared with them.

"I brought everything what you wanted, Nohealani," he said. "How can this help you?"

In response to his words, the ground trembled beneath their feet. Ripples danced across the lake. All of the men looked around in confusion.

"That didn't happen last time…" one of them commented.

Again, the ground shook, and then a spinning thread of darkness shot from the surface of the water and snatched one of the men's legs, yanking him off balance and dragging him across the ground toward the water.

"Neither did that!" Serge exclaimed.

Serge raced forward and slashed at the darkness binding his comrade to no avail. Rolan shoved Serge back and brought his white blade down on the shadow, cleaving it in half. His comrade immediately crawled away from the water in fear. Rolan, on the other hand, glanced at the stone in his hand in bewilderment before looking back to the water. At once, his eyes narrowed and he looked back at his allies.

"There's a reason she wanted me to build up that sword!" he hollered at them. "This _is_ what hurts them!"

"Then—" Serge began.

He was unable to finish. The lake came alive at once, shooting threads out at the men surrounding the lake. It swept them off their feet and dragged them toward the surface of the water. Rolan yelled for the group to escape, but few managed to do so. The surface of the water turned black and reached out for them, taking them captive and drawing them to it.

As Rolan was fighting to free them, he alone able to pierce the darkness, a massive wave swept up and fell over Serge who had been desperately trying to drag one of his allies to freedom. The mercenary was swallowed up and dragged beneath the surface, but his horrified cries caused Rolan to turn and rush toward the water.

"Serge!" he screamed, looking for his lost comrade.

He took a step into the water, dark eyes scanning the quivering surface before stabbing his sword directly into it. Black flew out of where he cut as if blood bursting from a vein. It pushed out with such force that it flung Rolan away from the lake and into a nearby tree. He dropped to the ground, breathless from the force of the blow, but began to push himself upright, raising his head.

Coming alive, the lake suddenly created more and more arm-like threads that shot from the water. It grabbed the men nearby and yanked them with great speed under the surface of the water. Rolan screamed and got back to his feet and ran to aid them. He was too far, and the rate at which the shadows devoured his allies was too quick. The young mercenary had just about climbed back into the water when a high-pitched whistle shook the village and stopped him.

A powerful Entelexeia flew over Mantaic, whistling to announce his presence. Estelle blinked in surprise as Phaeroh flapped wings of red and orange, hovering over the surface of the water. He called on his ancient powers and drew aer from the lake, stripping the shadows of their power and stilling the surface of the waters. Rolan watched in horror as the shadows disappeared along with the presence of his allies. Then, without a word, Phaeroh left that place.

Rolan stared at the water before hastily throwing aside his sword and staggering into the lake. The people of Mantaic gathered nearby, perplexed by what had occurred. Few had seen the rapid destruction of the mercenary group, but many had witnessed the Entelexeia's arrival. They whispered amongst themselves as Rolan waded into the water and looked all around. Not a trace of life was there, not a thing to lead him to his allies. He screamed and then dove under the surface again and again. In the darkness, he found nothing there.

Estelle's heart ached for him. She knew immediately that he blamed himself for their deaths. Had he not asked them to leave, and had they not desired to stay with him and aid him? She and Rolan were not so different after all, she thought.

"Look at what you've done," said another voice behind her.

Turning, the princess spun and saw the entire world change in an instant. She was standing on Zaude, the massive blastia still active and suspended above the platform where she was. The skies were blue and beautiful, speckled with white clouds. Across the platform from her was Alexei, a wicked smile on his face.

"The Children of the Full Moon brought destruction to this world," said the former commandant of the Imperial Knights. He spread out his arms, lifting his hands toward the massive green crystal hanging between them. "In repentance, they sacrificed their lives to create this. But you…"

At once, the massive core collapsed and shattered, fluttering away on a breeze as though it had never been. The sky lit with red veins before darkness began to seep in through cracks that appeared out of crystal blue. Slowly, the Adephagos returned to their world, hanging from the heavens and threatening to consume all.

"You brought the Adephagos back to this world and sacrificed others to defeat it," Alexei laughed, sneering at her. "And even when you did, did you not lead yet another catastrophe to this world? Look, Princess, at what your hands have wrought!"

Estelle stood still and watched as the Adephagos fell into the world. It crumbled and began to fill the ocean, turning the entire sea black. It spread out towards all of the surrounding lands, enveloping everything in darkness. The princess saw it pouring out of the sky like water and drowning everything; nothing was saved from its reach. Finally, Estelle set her eyes back on Alexei.

"I know," she breathed. "I know this is my fault."

"Then you have to die," said a familiar voice from behind.

Eyes widening, Estelle turned. Behind her were her closest friends, each armed and ready for battle. Yuri, Repede, Karol, Rita, Judith, and Raven. All of them were present, and all eyes were focused solely on her as if Alexei no longer existed. And maybe he no longer did. The princess would have protested, but she lost control of her words and control of her body. Her hand took up her sword—a slim rapier she did not remember having—and faced them.

And then she fought her dearest allies as the Adephagos swallowed up the world around them. She used magic against them that should only have ever been used to heal them. Her sword cut holes that she should have only ever mended. Rita was the first down because Estelle never let her cast a spell. Target the magic users first, after all. And then the princess aimed for Raven. He excelled at long distance, so she exploited that. After he was down, she cast powerful magic and weakened the rest. One by one, she picked them off. Repede, Karol, Judith, and then Yuri. In little time, she killed every last one of them.

Immediately thereafter, Estelle regained her senses and her control. She dropped her bloodied weapon and crumbled to her knees. Yuri was bleeding on the ground in front of her. He had been looking at her, but now he was dead. She stared into his lifeless eyes, unable to breathe and unable to cry. Her hands trembled until she set them on the ground. They were covered in the blood of her only family.

"What a mess," Alexei jeered from the other side of the platform. "Your existence is that of a flame… one burning out of control and destroying everything in its path… a life better off snuffed out before it grows out of control."

"I know," Estelle agreed.

The Adephagos had destroyed everything but Zaude. Slowly, the darkness reached up towards them to devour them as well.

"You killed everyone you held most dear," Alexei reminded.

"I know," answered the princess, hanging her head.

"This is your fault."

"I know," whispered Estelle. Tears threatened to fall.

 _Are you just going to let your life end like this?!_

A new voice arose above all the others. It was so faint that Estelle barely heard it. Someone was yelling at her somewhere far away, and it was a voice she would listen to above all others. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she tried not to cry. Crying was so worthless. But the voice called again.

 _Like someone else's tool!?_

Not only that voice, but there were several others. They were calling for her to come back, pleading with her to return. She remembered those voices, and she dearly loved the people from whom those words came. They meant everything to her.

 _Come back to us! Estelle!_

Despite the blood on the ground and the tears in her eyes, Estelle slowly lifted her head.

"I know all those things are true," she said to the darkness around her. "I know that my existence has caused more harm than good. But I need to take responsibility for my actions and not run away from them."

Slowly, bloody fingers stretched across the ground. She placed her hand over Yuri's for an instant before she took his sword out of his grasp, for he had been wielding Dein Nomos. With the violet sword in hand, she carefully climbed, though very weakly, to her feet.

"It would never be fair for me to lie down and die, leaving this sort of world for everyone else," Estelle continued. "I know how to stop this. I refuse to give up until I see it through."

Turning, Estelle looked at her foe with great determination. Alexei was morphing into something else, then, and the princess stared at him fiercely.

"Gameliel!" she hollered across the space between them.

At her words, the form of Alexei vanished and was swallowed up by the shadowy form of Gameliel. Crimson eyes widened in bewilderment as she overpowered his control over her dreams.

"I know where you are!" Estelle yelled at him, causing his eyes to widen further. Taking a step forward and with the fiercest voice the gentle princess could muster, she made a promise to him that she intended to keep. "And I will stop you!"

Estelle raised Dein Nomos into the sky. Brilliant rings of light spread out from beneath her feet, filling the entire platform. The blade of the sword shone and then shifted from violet to gold, causing her dark enemy to step back, stunned.

"The blade is…" he began, baffled by the weapon's changed appearance.

Hollering as energy swept up all around her, Estelle used the blade's abilities in tandem with her own magic to draw massive amounts of energy into a glowing sword that shone into the heavens. The princess locked eyes with her foe one last time, yelling fiercely at him as she swung the shining blade down upon him.

"Disappear!"

Dein Nomos, alight with energy, smashed into Gameliel and tore him to pieces, blowing apart the platform and ripping the Adephagos apart. With one powerful swing, Estelle turned the sword all around her, slicing the darkness apart and causing it to crumble.

Not only did the Adephagos fall apart, but the entire world around her fell to pieces. Estelle crumbled with the platform, but a gentle bubble protected her as she fell into the blackness that began to flicker out. The Adephagos that had swallowed Terca Lumireis faded and was replaced by deep, dark water. The bubble that caught and protected the princess from drowning, filled with dark energy that had consumed her, was suddenly filled with light. The darkness wavered, as did invisible bonds that trapped Estelle there. Dein Nomos, strapped to her side, shone bright gold before ripping the darkness apart entirely.

Estelle opened her eyes to darkness, lost deep in the depths of the sea. As soon as turquoise eyes looked ahead for light, Undine appeared in a rush of blue energy. The ruler of the waters swept up gentle hands, sending a powerful current beneath the princess and lifting her to the surface. The bubble crumbled around Estelle as she reached air, and she immediately gasped and breathed for seemingly the first time in a long while.

Stars littered the sky, and Estelle had no idea how much time had passed since she had been sealed there. Land was nowhere to be found, and the ocean was still and silent. Nevertheless, without so much as a word, her spirit companions came forward to aid her. Undine and Sylph both appeared over the surface of the water, and both used their powers to propel Estelle in the direction of land. Not far off, the princess could see it: the tower created an ominous silhouette against the rising moon. They sent her straight in its direction, and for this, she was grateful.

Land appeared before long, and the pink-haired woman assumed it was none other than Tolbyccia, her original target. The rush of wind and water that carried her faded and diminished near the shore, and Estelle swam until her feet touched sand. Though the armor she wore felt heavy, for once she was thankful for not wearing her cumbersome dress.

Estelle collapsed on a sandy beach for only a moment, catching her breath and allowing her weary body to recover if only a little bit. Then, lifting her eyes above the trees, she set her focus on the last thing standing between her and her friends. The princess rose to her feet and moved forward without an ounce of hesitation.

Lights flickered around her, but they did not give her pause. Even as Undine, Sylph, and Gnome appeared around her, Estelle did not stop. The spirits who had aided her for this long kept pace with her, flowing through the air in streams of light.

"Are you sure this is the path you choose to walk, Child of the Full Moon?" questioned Undine, floating just above the princess and never once considering blocking her path. "I sense a great disturbance in the energy of the world from within that tower."

"It has to be done," Estelle answered, firmly.

"And what if they kill you?" Sylph questioned, twirling ahead of Estelle before falling beside her. "What if your efforts are in vain?"

"Fear will not dictate my actions," replied the princess.

Gnome trotted alongside the princess, releasing a gentle cry.

"That is correct," Sylph agreed with the words of the earth spirit. "The power of the Child of the Full Moon is waning. Something else is beginning to appear. Perhaps it would be best for others to finish the task."

"I know," Estelle said to them, and then she finally stopped. The spirits all stopped around her, and she faced them. "I know what might happen. But given the alternative, what choice do I have?" The princess waited a moment, and none responded. She continued, unyielding. "This thing… This Entelexeia was destroyed by a Child of the Full Moon just like me. He became an Adephagos against his wishes but with every memory and every ounce of hatred he felt for the humans… but especially for the Child of the Full Moon. My kind were responsible for this, and so I _must_ go."

"You did not cause this calamity," Undine countered, her voice soft.

"No," responded a final voice.

Rumbling arose from behind, causing Estelle to turn. Flames burst forth from the ground before the leader of the four spirits appeared from within them. The powerful red spirit with a glowing core looked down on the princess, eyes piercing. Estelle met eyes with him, the blazing one known as Efreet.

"What the child says is true," said Efreet, heatedly. "This misfortune is undoubtedly linked to the power of the Child of the Full Moon."

"Yes," Estelle agreed. She folded her hands together in front of her, looking up at Efreet without wavering. "I realize that, and I want to make things right. I want to take responsibility for my actions, too. So please," she started. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she looked at the most powerful and most wise of all spirits. "Lend me your power until the end! Until I set things right again!"

Gnome bellowed. Sylph fluttered around for a moment.

"Gnome agrees and believes in her," said the wind spirit. "And so do I."

"As do I," Undine concurred. She smiled at Estelle, who glanced back at them, before looking to their leader. "Let us lend her our strength, we who were born of her power and bound to her illuminated spirit."

Estelle gave the three one last look before turning her attention back to the king of the spirits. Efreet seemed less impressed until he finally raised both hands, becoming overwhelmed by fire.

"Very well," he said. "Our powers are with you, Child of the Full Moon."

Efreet disappeared within the fire before the flames flickered out and left only embers floating through the air. Sylph, Undine, and Gnome all began to fade away, all pleased with their leader's choice. The spirit of the earth whimpered before rising to his hind legs before disappearing.

"Gnome says that he will shake the earth at your command," Sylph said, twirling through the air around the princess. "And I will create a vortex of wind to sweep your enemies away."

Gnome and Sylph vanished. Undine alone remained, though her form was disappearing.

"Your powers are great and your resolve unwavering," said the spirit of water. "But I still believe that your true power lies in your compassion. Keep your eyes on where you are going, but never forget from whence you came."

"Undine…"

"My powers, too, are yours," Undine confirmed. She disappeared into the air. "May the waters drown those who seek to harm this world."

Estelle stood alone in the darkness of the forest. Slowly, she raised one hand to her chest, and then she clenched it into a fist. Looking ahead in determination, feeling immeasurably stronger than she ever had before, the Child of the Full Moon, the princess of the empire, and the last free remaining member of Brave Vesperia took a step forward toward her destiny and the freeing of the world from the hand of a devastating darkness.


	23. A Promise Kept

Bert's rant of the day: Been playing PS3 Vesperia like a fanatic... I must say, I see why Flynn became so popular. That boy is ADORABLE and EMO. After Estelle gets kidnapped, Flynn joins the party immediately, though how he joins is especially sweet. He tells Sodia and the others to go watch after Ioder, and then Flynn begs Yuri to let him join Brave Vesperia! Which literally means he's throwing away his knighthood in order to stop Alexei and save Estelle! Sodia is appalled, and actually so is Yuri... Yuri says he can tag along but won't let him join the guild... hahahah... Then Flynn spends the next entire dungeon being emo in every single skit. All he does is make sad faces, blames himself for what happened, and basically shows that he really needs a hug. He is SUPER sweet, though... When everyone beats up Raven (even Patty bodyslams him), Flynn offers him his hand to help him up (and means it). Flynn gets super embarrassed in a skit because he doesn't know how to refer to Raven/Schwann... gets super flustered and cute. Like, he whips out his bashful face, and BOY is he adorable when he blushes.

But he SUCKS as my new healer. He knows first aid, but he really doesn't care about people. He's all like, "You have 2 HP? Let me cast this magic attack on the enemy before I bother with you." OH, and he uses artes like a madman. Watching him in the background, he's missile launching people without EVER using a standard attack. Like, Flynn, those are my orange gels you're wasting! On a positive note, he has really awesome attacks.

Meanwhile, the voice acting in Japanese! I LOVED the English cast HARDCORE, and I usually am biased toward the language I hear first. In this case, English. And in some scenes, the English is still significantly better (in my opinion). BUT. Yuri's screaming voice at Alexei and calling for Estelle? HEART-WRENCHING. There's so much emotion in it every time he opens his mouth-it's like anger and desperation all rolled into one! And Estelle's pained cries and shouting for the others is a lot more heart-breaking, too. Something about the original Japanese really nails these emotions hardcore.

I'm on the Heracles right now... I WANNA SAVE MY PRINCESS! Get out of the party, Flynn, you suck at your job as healer!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 22 – A Promise Kept**

Estelle rushed through the forest toward the tower that loomed in the sky. It was far away, but it was large enough for her to never lose sight of it. Judging by the distance, she assumed it was near Dahngrest by then. The princess was again thankful for her change of clothes; the new gear guarded her legs from brush as she raced through thickets without ceasing. Nothing could stop her.

But something would certainly try.

Spears of black energy poured from the sky, shattering the earth all around her. Estelle was swept aside by one of the explosions, rolling across the ground before hastily returning to her feet. Wielding Dein Nomos but refusing to stop in order to fight, the princess continued forward.

Serge plunged from above the canopy and crashed into the ground directly in front of the young woman, blocking her path. Estelle took a step back and held her sword forward. The humanoid shadow created first a spear out of shadows, and then his weapon morphed into a massive scythe that twisted around his entire body, twirling the weapon above his head before leaping off the ground with inhuman speed. He smashed the scythe into the ground where Estelle had been standing, the princess narrowly slipping to the side to avoid the attack. In retaliation, she slashed the then golden blade of Dein Nomos at him, catching his blade and allowing her to fall back.

"This is not what you wanted," Estelle said to him, gasping when he began to swing at her viciously, his attacks weaker but rapid. She jumped back and landed on a log before hopping off of it as he cleaved it in two. "You went with Rolan to stop the shadows, didn't you? Serge!"

Unaffected by her words, the dark creature summoned a wave of black energy and shot it against the ground. Estelle jumped and tried to counter with her own attack, but she was too slow. It exploded all around her and sent her flying into a nearby tree, which cracked under the force of the blow. The princess quickly rose to her feet, trying to shake herself off.

"Where have you been all these years?" she continued, breathless. "Has he trapped you away in your mind? In nightmares like the ones I see?"

Estelle moved aside when Serge jumped at her again, his scythe shattering the tree she had been standing near. He twirled his blade to hit her, but she caught it with her sword and fell back again.

"Wake up!" cried the princess. She staggered back and then held out a hand toward him. "First aid!"

Light magic surrounded her feet before engulfing her foe. Her healing artes tore away at the shadows covering the former human but only increased his agility. Before she could make another move, he closed the gap between them and swung his scythe down on her. She caught the blade again with Dein Nomos, but the speed at which he approached her was so great that he sent her flying back again. Without missing a beat as she rolled across the ground, battered, she spoke again in a flurry of lights.

"Revitalize!" she called out.

Her magic filled the space around herself and her foe. More shadows dripped away from him, and her injuries were healed. As the princess rose to her feet, the shadow she was slowly destroying summoned a powerful attack, sending waves of black energy tearing across the ground in all directions. The attack uprooted trees and shattered stone. Estelle fell back and immediately twirled Dein Nomos and stuck it into the ground, focusing her energy. The blade of the sword mingling with her own ability to control energy allowed her to dissipate most of the attack before it struck.

However, this left her open to Serge as he soared forward again, catching her in his scythe and flinging her a great distance. The blade of the weapon was not so sharp, though it tore flesh, but it sent black energy racing through her entire body. She struck the ground and rolled a distance, having found herself in a small clearing. Tiredly, she tried to haul herself to her feet, staggering and dizzy from the wild ride.

Serge jumped from out of the darkness of the forest, scythe reeled back and prepared to wail on her again. He stopped at a distance and did not move. Estelle got to her feet and stood her ground, breathless and weary. She watched her enemy for a long moment before realizing that his dark and lifeless eyes went beyond her. Warily, the princess turned.

Behind her, pouring out of the forest, was an army. Guild members of every variety rushed out onto the scene, armed and prepared for battle. Leading them was none other than the newest leader of Altosk and grandson of Don Whitehorse, Harry. He stepped ahead of them all, fierce gaze set upon the shadow creature threatening the princess and their world. He aimed his sword at their enemy, eyes unwavering.

"You heard what Kaufman said," Harry began, his voice strong and commanding. "Protect the princess and take down that shadow!"

Estelle blinked in bewilderment as all of the various members of various guilds called out in agreement after him. And more to her surprise was what came next out of the forest. Imperial Knights of every existing corps also arrived, standing in line with the guild members as though they had always belonged there. Boccos, Adecor, Leblanc, and Witcher appeared within their ranks, and they were quickly followed by Sodia. She stepped ahead and stood alongside Harry, also aiming her sword at their mutual foe.

"Sir Dropwart gave us our instructions! No harm is to befall the princess," Sodia yelled at her knights and all of those present. "We defeat the shadow at any cost!"

Even as they spoke, the army continued to grow. More and more guild members and knights poured out of the forest. And as Estelle watched, she noted something very similar about nearly all of them. Every last one of them was donning a small white crystal. Her eyes widened. Riddick had surely had a hand in this as well.

"Your Highness!" called out Leblanc, putting a hand to his chest.

"Please allow us to handle this!" Adecor insisted with a slight bow.

"We'll take care of things here, Princess," Harry agreed.

Hesitating to leave them with such a powerful enemy, Estelle glanced between the army and the shadow they had frozen in place. Sodia's voice calling out from behind her shook her from her temporary indecision.

"Princess, do what you came to do!"

Serge slid a foot forward as he grew bolder despite the encroaching forces. Estelle watched his motion, tightly gripped her sword, and then turned and ran. The shadow pursued her, but he would never reach her. An army of guilds and knights passed her and met the creature, creating a wall between him and the princess he targeted. Without looking back, Estelle aimed for the line of forests ahead.

A bellow from the heavens made her look up. Ba'ul fell out of the sky and hastily ran parallel to the ground. Tucking his head down, he caught the princess on his nose and lifted her up, allowing her to roll over his head and onto his back. Steering upwards, the large Entelexeia rose above the trees and headed for the tower hanging in the sky straight ahead.

"Ba'ul, no!" Estelle called out, utterly breathless and stunned by his appearance. She tried to stand, but he intentionally shook himself in such a way to keep her down. "It's too dangerous!"

Ba'ul softly cried at her before aiming for the barrier once again. Four lights fell from the princess, and four spirits twirled through the air around her and the Entelexeia carrying her.

"He knows the risk," Undine told the princess. "But he wants to help you."

"I can't," Estelle cried, grabbing at feathers and giving a light shake. She needed him to understand. "Ba'ul, if something happened to you—"

Bellowing again, Ba'ul ignored the princess' pleas and rose above the barrier, heading for the tower up higher in the sky.

"Ba'ul says that your life is precious, too," Sylph translated. "And he wants to protect it."

"No!" Estelle protested. "What about Judith!?"

She was not able to receive a reply. Shadows dripped out of the sky and morphed into men, flashing through the sky and attacking much in the same fashion they had before. This time, though, four spirits aided the Entelexeia in his flight toward the stars. Undine, Sylph, Gnome, and even Efreet met shadows with elemental magic, leaving very few enemies who were able to reach Ba'ul. Estelle hastily called magic upon her enemies as rapidly as they broke through the spirits' line of defense.

"Photon! Angel Ring! Grand Chariot!"

Light, water, wind, stone, and fire shook up the air and decimated the shadows. Ba'ul was able to reach the tower and quickly swept over its surface. Estelle slid and then hopped off his back, rolling across the ground before quickly rising to her feet, holding forward the golden blade of Dein Nomos. The spirits who aided her and the Entelexeia who carried her this far all parted ways. She stood alone and faced him, though this was not what she was expecting.

Alexei.

This was not a dream, but it was definitely him framed by a starlit sky glowing with rays of light on the horizon. His silver hair and red uniform were unmistakable, as was his condescending smile. As unexpected as it was, his appearance left her breathless.

"So, you've come to free the world?" Alexei asked her. "She who destroys the world with one hand surely cannot save it with the other."

Estelle turned her foot and took on an offensive stance. There was no point in arguing with him. Even though in her heart she believed everything he said, there was no going back. Alexei saw her posture and drew his sword, holding it forward.

"Come, Princess," he invited, fondly. "Let me use your power to crush this miserable world."

Ignoring his words and crying out as she moved, Estelle dashed across the platform and took a swing at him. Rather than flee her attack or disappear in a wisp of smoke, for she assumed this was Gameliel, the monster disguised as Alexei simply stepped aside and then swung right back at her. They met blades several times before Alexei shoved her back, smirking.

"Do you remember how you poured out the blood of your friends upon this ground?"

Estelle's eyes widened and recalled her most recent visions. Even then, they played out in front of her and danced through her mind, the death of her friends at her hands never far from her thoughts. Even standing there, she could see them. And the stars in the sky and the rising sun were being drowned out by an Adephagos. There was no escape from that world that had seeped from her dreams into her daily life.

As a result of focusing on those thoughts, she wavered. Alexei took advantage of that moment and closed in on her, slamming his sword into her. She narrowly caught it with her own sword but was blown aside by the sheer force of his swing. Barely catching herself on her feet, the princess gasped as he sent a shockwave of black magic upon her, tearing her skin. She cried out and stumbled back, flinching into the darkness.

Arrows suddenly shot from the shadows and struck her, two into her left shoulder and one into her side. Estelle fell back and gasped in surprise, then hastily ripped the barbs out of her flesh before looking ahead again. As the screen of smoke disappeared, her eyes locked on her assailant. Greenish-blue eyes under scruffy raven hair met hers.

"Ya know," began Raven, aiming another arrow at her. His trademark purple jacket flapped in the wind. "It was a good thing I brought ya ta the commandant. After that, ya really showed yer true colors."

"Raven?" Estelle murmured, startled. She gripped her shoulder but was completely oblivious to the pain.

"Ya sure made a mess of things, didn't ya, little lady?"

Raven launched a few more arrows at her, which she slid aside and narrowly avoided, before diving in and attacking her with his dagger. She met blades with him but could not bring herself to attack him. It was becoming too much like those nightmares, and she could not bear to see the same result. Raven wailed on her, fell back and launched more arrows, and continued to never allow her to catch her breath. Finally, he caught her blade on his and flashed with brilliant energy.

"Here goes my life," he began.

Estelle froze, eyes wide. Lights rose up around her, tearing at her from every angle.

"Roar, almighty beating! Blast Heart!"

The lights collapsed around her before exploding. Estelle crumbled at once, overwhelmed by the pain. As the lights flickered out, she attempted to heal herself. A quick use of first aid was all she managed before a spear twirled through the lights and fell upon her. Sweeping up Dein Nomos, Estelle was narrowly able to stop Judith from stabbing her.

"Judith!?" Estelle cried out.

Her Krityan companion leered down at her before hopping off her blade and away from her. Judith flinched before looking away, ruby eyes cast to the ground.

"I had hoped for a different outcome," she said, solemn. Closing her eyes, she spoke words of disappointment both concerning herself and the princess to whom she spoke. "I believed you were better than this, but I was a fool."

"I am sorry," Estelle began, steadying herself on her feet. Judith's sorrow broke her heart.

"I should have listened." Judith stood straight, braced for attack. "The Adephagos has returned, and the Entelexeia who resisted it have all perished because of you. Phaeroh was right about you…"

"I am so sorry for all that I have done," Estelle insisted once more.

"Enough!" Judith yelled at her. "Enough lies! We can't be deceived by you again!"

At once, the lovely Krityan dashed across the ground and twirled her spear around the princess, creating crescents of light that knocked Estelle back and eventually off her feet. As she was losing blood and growing dizzy, the princess quickly realized that if she continued to do nothing, then she would definitely lose. But lose what? Was killing her friends what it would take to save the world? Again, she lost herself somewhere in the fantasy and reality that waged war over her mind.

"Come forth, O lightning!"

Judith called out after landing another blow on Estelle. Orbs of lightning shot forth from the Krityan's spear before surrounding the pink-haired princess who crumbled to her knees.

"Receive your punishment!" Judith lunged from the ground, her spear flashing with lightning. "Radiant Moonlight!"

Slashing downward, she smashed her spear of lightning into the princess, sending various jolts of lightning into the young woman. Estelle fell and immediately healed. She had to heal and she had to fight. Fight Judith? Who was she fighting? Dragging herself off the ground, she blinked and looked straight ahead. Repede stood before her this time, along with Karol. Her canine companion had his back arched and was growling, but the young boy accompanying him held his hammer with some hesitation.

"I thought you were good," Karol began, and his hesitation eventually faded into anger. "You helped make Brave Vesperia what it was, but then you destroyed it!"

"Please stop," Estelle muttered.

"No!" Karol yelled at her. "You ruined everything! It all fell apart because of you!"

Karol and Repede closed in on her in unison, striking her in an effort to take her down. The boy was slower than Estelle and easier for her to evade, but Repede quickly made up for that. Repede lunged at her one last time before flipping around and flashing with brilliant lights. With incredible speed, he lunged at her and attacked her, knocking her aside, before flipping and repeating his most powerful attack, blue slashes of powerful energy blowing her aside with ease. Karol met her as she staggered. Energy swept up around the boy.

"Here it goes! Everything I've got!"

Jumping into the air, he called upon four powerful weapons from out of his over-sized bag. Tossing three down upon her, he counted each off, and then he gripped the final hammer.

"Overlord Reign Impact!"

Spinning through the air before bringing his final hammer down upon the princess, Karol tore the ground apart under the weight of the blow. Once more, Estelle desperately muttered spells for healing under the weight of such powerful attacks. She was dizzy then, having lost blood and running low on magic energy.

Carefully, she got to her feet and met a new set of eyes. Green eyes framed by reddish-brown hair. Rita stood at a distance from her, eyes lowered to the ground and full of sorrow. The young mage looked aside before closing her eyes altogether.

"You were my first friend," she breathed, her voice quivering. "I trusted you. I believed in you."

"Rita," Estelle whispered, barely able to stay on her feet.

"I wanted nothing more than for you to be safe," Rita continued. "But time and time again, what we did to protect you only caused more trouble for others."

Green eyes lifted and found the princess again. Solemn, but decided. Rita twirled her scarf around her, calling upon her own great magical energy.

"I can't help you anymore! For the sake of everyone! For the sake of the world!"

Rita hailed down upon Estelle the full force of her magical prowess. Spells of various elements fell upon the princess and swallowed her. Everything hurt, but it was deserved, was it not? Everything they were saying was true. Perhaps these friends of hers that she held most dear were doing what needed to be done.

For a brief moment, Rita paused. She lifted her eyes and gave one last, long, sorrowful look to her closest friend. And then she uttered the most painful words she had ever spoken.

"O power that lies at the root of all creation," she began, four orbs of light representing the primary colors of the world circled around her. "O memory inscribed in ages past." Moving out her hand, the lights surrounded both her and the princess, spinning out and leaving trails of light behind them. They increased in size and power. "Hear my call and arise before me... Ancient Catastrophe!"

The lights shot inward and swallowed Rita in brilliant white light, and then that powerful energy erupted and swallowed the entirety of the platform.

Estelle staggered and fell. Blood dripped down onto the platform beneath her. She looked at it and had to wonder; was there any point in healing herself now? Glancing aside, her eyes fell upon the blade in her hands. The sword of the Imperial Family known as the Immortal Law Enforcer… Within her hands, it was golden. The blade reflected the light of the rising sun, causing her to flinch. The world needed that light, did it not? Was her enemy not a shadow? Was it not darkness?

Flinching and exhausting the remainder of her strength to heal herself, Estelle then rose to her feet. She looked straight ahead and found precisely who she thought she would see. His expression was severe, and his dark eyes remained fixed on her. Long raven hair fluttered behind him on the wind. He, too, wielded Dein Nomos, though his was violet.

"Yuri," Estelle said, her voice weak. She was so tired.

"I thought you had grown stronger," he admitted, taking a few steps toward her. "But after all this time, you're still depending on the guilds, the knights, the Entelexeia, and even the spirits." Angrily, he snapped at her, "Haven't you grown stronger than this?!"

"I…" Estelle choked on her words. How could she answer him?

"Enough," Yuri sighed, then spun his sword before aiming it at her. "I know what I should have done a long time ago. I won't make the same mistake and let you live."

Yuri was on her in an instant, violet blade meeting golden blade. He threw her aside with ease and closed the gap again. He thrust and she parried, he swung and she dodged, but she could do nothing against his strength and speed. His sword continually reached her, though just enough to wound but never enough to kill. At least she could prevent that much. She had to prevent that much. After all, she was stronger than before, was she not? She had to be stronger. He caught her sword and then kicked her aside before slashing his sword down at his side.

"Let's finish this," he began.

In a vibrant display of lights, Yuri cut through her again and again, his sword and the energy it created tearing at her from every angle.

"O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing!" he said as he moved faster, cutting more violently and more deeply than before. Finally, he landed one last blow that created a burst of energy that swallowed the princess. "Savage Wolf Fury!"

Again, Estelle was brought to the ground. She was bleeding a lot now and had probably lost a bit too much blood. Rather than healing herself, for she hardly had the energy for that, she used her golden sword to push herself upright. Despite all previous occurrences of friends vanishing and being replaced by another, Yuri remained. He looked down on her with the coldest and cruelest eyes. Despite him, she managed a very weak smile.

"I am stronger…" she told him, her voice breaking up as her strength left her. "I'm strong because I'm not alone."

Yuri himself had said that once. She smiled as she recalled the moment the world had been spared from destruction. Her vision began to blur. Estelle closed her eyes and bowed her head as Yuri approached again to finish her. She spoke quietly because she could no longer raise her voice.

"O origin of truth, come forth…"

Lights spiraled out of her colored red, blue, brown, and green. At once, her spirit allies fought on her behalf. Efreet appeared first, filling the platform with fire.

"Blazing flames!" he yelled

Directly below Yuri, who was engulfed by the fire, arose a massive stone. It shattered around the swordsman, and riding atop it was Gnome who released a gentle cry. Rising up from the ground amidst the remains of crumbling rock was a mighty tornado.

"Merciless gale!" called out Sylph, who whirled around the powerful winds that tore at Yuri.

As the swordsman fell from the sky out of the hands of Sylph, Undine appeared and held her spear aside.

"Raging waves!"

At her command, a deluge of water ran over Yuri and swallowed him up. Estelle had kept her eyes shut as this happened and as every last spirit that had left her returned to her. Brilliant lights surrounded her then.

"A flood of emotions, let loose…" she started. Opening her eyes, she forced herself to her feet one last time and rushed at the swordsman who was still reeling. As she crashed into him and surrounded him with light and dark energy, she said, "Ultimate Elements!"

Lights swallowed Yuri and then imploded around him before shooting out and dropping him to the ground. Only, it was no longer Yuri. A shadow remained where he had been, broken and defeated. The creature thrashed on the ground briefly before flickering from view. The platform trembled and began to fall apart as the princess staggered to the ground.

Estelle did not bother moving as the ground fell out from underneath her. She simply allowed herself to fall into the darkness and disappear, if only for a moment. Everything seemed dark and evil and confusing in her mind even as the sun lit the sky in reality. And while she thought she might hit the ground, she never did. Powerful arms caught her and brought her down into soft and warm feathers. Turquoise eyes stared up at brightening blue skies, wind blowing her hair and across her skin. Everything was moving so fast. Turning her head, she found him.

"Rolan," she breathed, her voice nearly gone.

Sitting atop Ba'ul with the final crystal in hand from the tower was the mercenary she had left stranded in Zaphias.

"Riddick," he corrected her, plainly. "Heal yourself."

"I can't," Estelle told him, honestly. She did not have strength for that, not anymore. "But we should go to Mantaic to free the others…"

Riddick looked at her before patting Ba'ul's back.

"Take us to the ground," he ordered the Entelexeia.

Ba'ul bellowed in agreement and then headed for the surface near Dahngrest. Riddick hopped to the ground as soon as he was able, hoisting the princess over his shoulder like a sack. After the Entelexeia left them, the mercenary looked first at the guild city before heading toward nearby forest. Estelle mumbled and then grimaced as Dein Nomos slipped from her fingers behind them. She carefully reached out, wanting to take hold of it again.

"The sword…" she murmured.

Riddick ignored her and brought her into a row of trees. At once, he set her on her feet and faced her forward. She gasped when she saw where he had taken her. Standing in the shadows of the forest were Gameliel and Serge, patiently waiting for them. Before Estelle could do anything else, the mercenary who had rescued her immediately pulled at the collar of her uniform, tearing from her the white crystal he had given to her for protection. Turquoise eyes widened as she looked at him in horror.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping my promise," he said to her. Holding one of her arms to keep her steady, he focused on the two shadows lingering nearby. "Your end of the deal."

"Very well," Gameliel sneered.

He flapped his hand, and shadows poured from the ground and formed into the shape of a man. As the darkness slid back to the earth, Yuri was left in its place. He was pale and motionless. Riddick's expression darkened, but Serge stepped forward and gave the young man a light kick, causing Yuri to flinch and stir.

"Yuri!" Estelle cried out.

At the sound of her voice, the swordsman opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly, weak and unable to move more than that. He found Estelle immediately. And he watched as Riddick shoved the young woman at the shadows standing nearby before standing over him with his sword in hand.

"No," Yuri groaned, recognizing what was going on. He began to try to push himself upright, blood dripping to the ground as he forced his muscles to move. "You—"

"Please don't!" Estelle told Yuri.

Ignoring her own great weakness, she joined her hands together and cast healing magic upon him. The spell used more than the strength that she had, and so she collapsed after doing so. Serge caught her and held her draped over one arm. As the lights flickered around Yuri, rather than heal him, they caused him to recoil and clutch at his chest in great pain.

"Wh-what?" Estelle murmured, trying to lift her head. Her vision blurred.

"Yours is a poison that can heal nothing now, Princess," Gameliel said to her.

Despite the pain, Yuri climbed to his feet, and he faced his enemies.

"Give her back," he snarled at them.

"Thank you for doing business with us," Gameliel smiled, waving a hand. Black energy swallowed him and his comrade up as he added, "Rolan Lowell."

"No!"

Yuri pounced on the enemies but was too late. They vanished with princess in hand. The swordsman staggered and struggled to catch his breath. Everything was spinning. Slowly, tiredly, he turned harsh eyes on Riddick.

"You—" he uttered, vehemently.

Moving to attack the man, completely disregarding the fact that he was not armed, Yuri had only taken two steps before Riddick approached and solidly punched him in the stomach. It was more than enough to take the young man down, taking the wind out of his lungs and knocking him unconscious.

"She's gone, kid," he said. "You lost her."

Keeping Yuri off the ground with one arm, the older man looked sadly at the dark-haired swordsman before looking back up into the forest that had swallowed up the shadows and their captive princess.

"I told you from the start," Riddick muttered. Distantly, he added, "Don't say I didn't warn you."


	24. Eclipse of the Full Moon

You've all been leaving such nice comments that I thought I'd submit the next chapter earlier than normal~~ Thanks for being wonderful~~!

As for my regular rant since I'm playing the game again and have sooooo much to say... I just rescued my princess! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! But I got somehow sad and happy at the same time with a new scene they added between Yuri and Patty. Patty asks Yuri if he would have really killed Estelle, and Yuri admits that he probably would have if his voice hadn't reached her. Patty asks him how he could do that even though it hurts him, and Yuri says that Estelle is his friend, and he couldn't make someone else deal with his friend's problem. THEN Yuri says that anyway, it wouldn't have been him that it hurt the most.

...WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? What is he implying here?! I can't tell if he's talking about Estelle, Rita, the Empire, or WHO he thinks it WOULD hurt the most... There is like no real tone change here to make me know who he is talking about (and no mention of anyone else before or after)! It left me so confused! But at the same time, I'm thankful for Yuri's reasoning. Unlike everyone else, it wasn't really a "you are infected" killing so much as a "you are my friend and this is what you want/need" killing. Does that... make it better...?

HOWEVER. I am frustrated again, I noticed, with the lack of Estelle or anyone else really saying ANYTHING after she comes back. Yuri comes back and gets several skits of welcoming back, Raven has this whole funny bit and serious stuff when he comes back, Judith gets a lot of attention... I mean, I know Estelle is like their focus for half the game, but really? She gets betrayed by several people, was held captive for days/weeks/months and nearly killed several times and all this awful stuff... and she barely even gets a skit?! Even when Yuri talks to her and Rita, Estelle says practically nothing! Raven doesn't really get dealt with other than a bop on the head? Really? Oh, and she becomes trapped in Zaphias because of her powers and later condemned to a life of using her powers at the expense of her life... And no one (besides Rita) really bats an eye? Dude, this poor girl! I was just going to say that she really needs a hug, but I guess she got one from Yuri, huh? WELL WHATEVER. I think she deserved more attention than this.

Admittedly, I feel really dissatisfied with this part of the game. Maybe that's what caused this whole story in the first place... Hahaha...

Meanwhile, Flynn was commanded by Ioder to join Brave Vesperia's efforts. I assume he's in the party permanently now? Goooooood! Now he can use even MORE of my orange gels.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 23 – Eclipse of the Full Moon**

"Let me go!"

Yuri fought against strong hands bent on restraining him. Riddick had carried the swordsman as far as Dahngrest's inn before the younger male awoke and opposed him. Despite the protests he received, the mercenary carried Yuri halfway into one of the rooms, then dragged him by an arm and the back of his shirt the rest of the way. Yuri had suffered heavy blood loss and was substantially weaker then, and for this, Riddick was glad. It made tossing the swordsman around much easier. Repede had been waiting at the entrance of the city, unaware of what had transpired, and merely followed after them, his ears down as he sensed the high anxiety of his human partner.

"Stop whining," Riddick replied, casually flinging Yuri into a chair.

"You gave her to them!" Yuri yelled, bitterly. He started to drag himself back out of the chair despite the weakness and dizziness. "Those bastards have been torturing her from the start! They've been watching her every move—they made _us_ watch her every move while they exploited every weakness they could find in her!" Furiously, the young man rose and grabbed the front of Riddick's vest, giving him a shake. "They're torturing her, and you handed her to them! You—"

"Shut up," said Riddick, curtly.

He also grabbed the front of Yuri's shirt, ultimately shaking the swordsman off of him. He then tightly gripped the younger man's shoulder and chest, digging his fingers into partially bandaged but relatively fresh wounds. Under his grip, Yuri flinched and clenched his teeth, immediately becoming submissive to where the mercenary guided him by that hand. Riddick put pressure on the wound and forced Yuri back, eventually causing him to crumble into the chair.

"And sit down," Riddick added. He pushed on Yuri's wound once more for good measure, then stood over him and glared down at him. His voice remained harsh. "If you're so weak that you stagger under my hand and I'm not interested in harming you, what can you do against a monster that wants you dead?"

"You traded Estelle for me!" snapped Yuri, wanting to get up again but unable to due to the fact that Riddick remained looming over him.

"Damn right I did," Riddick retorted, his voice rising. "And I'd do it again. If I have to choose between her suffering or you being dead, I choose this. And she would, too. They want her alive, but they don't give a damn about you!"

"They're using her!"

"Then shut up, get healthy, and go save her!"

Riddick managed to silence Yuri for a brief moment. The mercenary took a step back and then headed for the door.

"That's what you do, isn't it?"

Exiting the room, the grizzled mercenary left Yuri momentarily in a daze. Slowly, the young man turned his head and glanced at Repede. His canine partner simply hung his head and looked up at him, solemnly.

What Riddick said was logical, but Yuri had been doing everything in his power to keep Estelle _out_ of enemy hands. He had watched them torture her for long enough, had watched her agree with them for long enough, and now she was entirely at their mercy. Immediately, thoughts of Alexei came to mind and how he had betrayed the princess' trust as an Imperial Knight and used her powers against her will.

Thinking about it only made him more angry, and he began to get to his feet again. Riddick returned, though, and so he sat back down. Though he did not want to admit it, he did not stand a chance of overpowering the larger man in the sorry state he was presently in. After being captured, he had never been properly treated, after all. The mercenary pulled up a chair and sat down across from him, setting aside some supplies. Yuri glared at him all the while but said nothing else.

"Your girlfriend is a pain in the ass," Riddick started. "Things should have been easier than this."

Without bothering to request permission or give fair warning, the mercenary yanked Yuri's shirt off his injured arm, revealing the haphazardly tended injury. The injured swordsman grimaced but did not resist despite the inexplicable desire to do so. Riddick unwound the bandages.

"Who looked after you?" he asked.

Yuri hesitated before answering, then looked away as he spoke.

"They brought me to the other hostages, and they did the best they could," he explained.

"Do you know where they are?" questioned the mercenary as he cleaned and dressed the wound.

"No," Yuri scowled, then closed his eyes. "It was dark there, and the only thing there was some sort of magic they used to watch Estelle. They see everything she does. Everything she did..."

He and the others had watched, too. By some twisted sort of magic, they saw Estelle the way the shadows did. Not only did they see her in reality, but they saw the corrupted world the monsters had created for her as well. Yuri and all of the others had watched as Alexei and others had tormented her dreams. They watched as the Adephagos was blamed on her and her selfish desire to live.

Not only this, but they had to watch as they themselves were used as weapons against her. Their bodies, their emotions, their reactions, their attacks, and their voices had been what harmed Estelle. The very thing she fought for was used to wound her deeply. But worst of all, they had watched her as she accepted all of it. Little by little, the lies that ran through her mind day and night were no longer fiction but truth.

Yuri felt his stomach sink as he recalled her fighting the shadows that represented all of her closest friends. Even as she uttered the words that she was not alone, how painfully lonely she must have felt standing there pointing her blade at them. Even when the world fell apart, Estelle never gave up the battle.

That flighty, compassionate princess was one of the most courageous people Yuri knew.

Swallowing hard to clear a lump from his throat, the swordsman glanced at his shoulder and the work being done to him. Riddick had just finished dressing the wound. Yuri lifted his eyes from the mercenary's hand to his face. Without warning, the younger of the two swung his fist and punched his elder in the jaw.

"Wh—" Riddick started, leaning back and grabbing the area. Despite the young man's weakened condition, his jaw was left throbbing. Leering at Yuri, he asked, "Did that make you feel better?"

"A little bit, yeah," Yuri replied, shaking out his hand. Blood loss was making him feel rather numb.

"There's gels there," stated the mercenary, ignoring his probably rightfully deserved injury and standing and wiping blood off his hands on a towel he had brought. He referred Yuri to the supplies he had brought and set nearby. "I'll get you some water."

Yuri glanced at the pile of gels capable of healing injuries. He looked down at his shirt, contemplating putting it back on, but then he removed it. Soaked in blood and torn, it was hardly useful then. Slipping from the chair to the side of the bed, he grabbed the gels and munched on a few. They started healing him up immediately, but blood loss was his main concern then. Pain was bearable, but the dizziness and weakness made it nearly impossible to fight. And he needed to be fighting.

Riddick returned with a glass of water, handing it to Yuri before turning aside and sorting through some other things he had brought to the room. The swordsman drank the full glass and set it aside, then flopped down on the bed, dizzily. He was exhausted.

"Oh, by the way," Riddick began after some time.

Yuri glanced over at him, but his eyelids were getting too heavy to maintain his gaze. He began to nod off.

"I drugged your water," the mercenary said, nonchalantly. "You'll be out for a while."

That was the last thing Yuri heard before he fell fast asleep.

* * *

Estelle had taken with her the horn Ba'ul had provided for them to call him. As they had no other way of contacting the Entelexeia, Yuri, Riddick, and Repede were forced to travel the old-fashioned way. It was a far longer journey to Mantaic than Yuri had wanted to make, and time only seemed to move slower as he sat and dwelled on everything that had happened. He tried piecing together everything they knew about their enemy then, but there were still so many variables and so many things that did not make sense.

All the while, he became more concerned for the hostages that _had_ been left behind. When he had been taken captive, he had been brought to them. They were all alive and well, albeit beat up from resisting the shadows before capture. If Estelle had been given the correct information, then the enemy no longer needed the hostages alive; this worried Yuri. Not only that, but their foes had very real intentions of taking and using Estelle for their purposes, and the swordsman was concerned with what they planned to use her for and ultimately make her do against her will.

Traveling with Riddick did not make matters any better. After being traded for Estelle and being drugged in Dahngrest, Yuri had little desire to travel with the elder man. The mercenary insisted on coming, and Yuri only begrudgingly agreed because greater manpower meant greater likelihood of success against their enemies. However, as they boarded a ship and sailed to Desier, and even as they made their way from Nordopolica to Mantaic, neither had much to say to each other besides what was absolutely necessary. There had been several things Yuri had wanted to know about the man originally; now he had no interest in knowing anything at all.

As they approached the desert village of Mantaic, the sun was high in the sky. Heat from the desert was already beginning to feel suffocating.

"You got something to say to me?" Riddick finally asked, stopping a ways off from the village. He folded his arms over his chest and leered at the younger man.

Yuri did not bother turning around and kept his back to the mercenary. He did pause, though. Repede also stopped and glanced between the two men.

"I don't think enough of you to have wasted this much time thinking about things to say to you," Yuri responded, entirely honest.

He really should have had questions, he realized. Based on the little knowledge that Yuri had, Riddick was actually the mercenary who had lived in Zaphias and owned the sword Claiomh Solais, one of the most powerful swords in existence. The people of the lower quarter really respected him and revered him as a legendary fighter. Not to mention that it had also been suggested that his real name was Rolan Lowell and that he was quite possibly Yuri's father. Yuri did not care to dwell on that, for it mattered very little to him.

"We don't know what will happen when we go through with this," continued the mercenary. "Are you prepared?"

"I've been ready to rescue the others since the moment I discovered they were taken," Yuri countered, continuing toward the village.

Riddick sighed and watched the young swordsman move ahead. Then, a bit more slowly, he followed after him.

Mantaic was as it always had been. The village had pieced itself back together after the initial attack of the shadows, and people carried on as they usually did. If the locals were frightened by the lake or what had come out of it, no one was letting it be known. It was business as usual there.

Yuri headed straight for the lake, as that was the source of everything. Once there, Riddick pulled out the four stones they had gathered from the four towers, handing them to the younger male. Yuri, in turn, crouched by the shore of the lake and laid them out by the water.

As he was laying them in the sand, his eyes caught a reflection on the surface of the water that did not belong. It grew larger and larger until it became apparent to him that it was both black and tan and shaped like a man. Behind him, Riddick immediately drew his sword, Claiomh Solais. Yuri's head snapped up and found the shadow creature Serge landing atop the water from out of the sky where he had came. At once arming himself with a spear made of shadows, the creature stood upon the water and shifted his stance to one of battle.

"You've been waiting for us, huh?" Yuri growled, flipping Dein Nomos around in his hand as he took a few steps back from their foe.

"You worry about those crystals," Riddick told Yuri, drawing the swordsman's attention back only temporarily. "He's my responsibility."

"I'm not even sure what to _do_ with them right now," Yuri grumbled, leering first at the mercenary before setting his gaze back on the enemy.

"The princess brought everything you needed," Riddick replied, matching Serge's stance with one of his own.

"Dein Nomos?" Yuri questioned, glancing down at the violet blade in his hands.

Serge did not wait any longer. He sprung off the surface of the water with every intention of hitting Yuri. Riddick hastily slid between them and caught the shadow on his sword, flinging the creature away from the lake and away from the village with incredible force. Villagers were gathered around then, watching in confusion.

"Sorry, old friend," Riddick said, tapping the blade of his sword on his shoulder before pursuing the creature. "I'll finish this now."

Yuri watched as Riddick and Serge engaged in battle, and he noted that the mercenary was very intentional about pushing the creature as far from civilization as possible. They were evenly matched, those two. They beat each other around and never landed a blow against the other. Even when Serge created waves of shadow and used his dark energy to try to overpower him, Riddick evaded or countered as though it was second nature to him. Watching them reminded Yuri of his own battles with Flynn, both far too keen about the other's tactics to ever be overtaken by them. And so the dark-haired swordsman had to wonder if Riddick and Serge had not had a similar relationship as friendly rivals long ago.

Shaking his head and taking advantage of the opening Riddick gave him, Yuri held the blade of Dein Nomos up, concentrating on using the sword to manipulate the energy surrounding the crystals. He had never been particularly good about using the sword's innate abilities without the assistance of Rita, nor had he had any reason to, but he knew the power was there and he just had to find it.

Serge noticed the movement of Yuri's blade and his intentions with the stones. With great haste, the shadow cast a massive wave of black energy out in every direction from his body. The energy, despite bracing for impact, was capable of taking Riddick off of his feet and knocking him back. The creature then turned his focus back on Yuri, soaring across the sand and ignoring his former opponent completely.

"Kid!" Riddick hollered, dragging himself to his feet and racing after.

Yuri flinched but did not allow his focus to fade. The sword was beginning to resonate with him and created a circle of light in the sand beneath his feet.

"Repede," Yuri said in a suggestive manner.

His canine comrade barked and hastily raced around the lake with every intention of stopping the assailant before he ever reached the young swordsman. Serge only made it to the shore of the lake before Repede intercepted him from one side and Riddick from the other. The pair joined forces and wailed Serge back again.

Temporarily at ease, Yuri focused on the blade again and using it to manipulate the stones sitting in the sand. The glow around his feet had spread out to engulf the stones as well, and suddenly, the rocks began to shift and close in on one another until they were morphing into one single stone. Shortly after they morphed together, the crystal shattered altogether, colorful lights of blue, green, and purple moved as a stream of energy into the lake, eventually flooding the surface of the water with similarly colored lights.

And then, all of the lights vanished. The crystals were gone, and the lake returned to normal. Dein Nomos had nothing else to react to and ceased to function. Yuri lowered the blade and frowned at the surface of the water, then glanced up at his comrades who remained engaged in battle. Both Repede and Riddick returned his look as though expecting something out of the ordinary to happen, but nothing did.

Serge took a step back from the battle before again surrounding himself with powerful waves of black energy. He launched the shadows in a wide circle around himself, and this time, they did not fade away. Dashing across the sand, he smashed his spear into Riddick's sword, pinning the mercenary's weapon while also surrounding him in black powers that caused him to grit his teeth and flinch an eye shot.

"Worried about what those stones did, huh?" Riddick grumbled.

Kicking aside his opponent, he raised his sword a moment and called forth its unique powers, filling the area temporarily with white light as the blade began to glow brightly. The light devoured the shadows, but Serge fell upon him again immediately. Both used their powers against the other; Riddick called on the light of his sword, surrounding himself with light energy, and Serge surrounded himself in darkness, a battle waged between light and darkness.

Repede had fallen back, looking for an opening, but neither Riddick nor Serge gave it up. Yuri also stood watching, glancing between the two men at war with each other before glancing again at the blade of his sword. Watching it dissolve the crystals just then had reminded him of when Duke used Dein Nomos to destroy an apatheia, absorbing the energy and sending it back into the world. An apatheia, much like an Entelexeia, was made of aer. Slowly, dark eyes lifted to the creature made of shadows, a human consumed by the power of an Entelexeia and Adephagos.

"I think I understand why Estelle wanted this sword," Yuri murmured to himself.

Very slowly, he pointed the blade at the creature made of shadows. Closing his eyes and focusing his energy again, he attempted to separate the matter that had devoured the human, effectively trying to do what Estelle had been playing at all along; he wanted to scatter the part of Serge that was no longer human while sparing the man underneath. Again, the blade of his sword glowed. In reaction to it, a ring of light appeared beneath Serge's feet even as he battled Riddick, still neither gaining ground on the other. And then, after a flash of light erupted from Dein Nomos, Serge staggered and fell back, releasing a horrific scream that was something between the shout of a human and the cry of a beast. Riddick paused before offering Yuri a look, and then he smirked ahead at his foe.

"Now you got it," he said to Yuri as if he had been expecting this all along.

Riddick shifted his sword around and called forth its light energy once more. Together, the two swords filled the desert sand with white light and began to tear to shreds the shadows that had bound Serge for decades. As the human shadow fell back further, gripping at his head as if in agony, Riddick turned his glowing blade on him, bracing for attack.

"Serge," began the mercenary, turning the blade slightly in his hand. "Be at peace."

Without another thought, his blade glowing white, Riddick lunged across the sand and sliced his sword down across Serge's chest, tearing through the darkness that flickered and faded around him. Hastily spinning the blade back around, the mercenary then cut across his chest again from the other side. Light tore through darkness before swallowing it up entirely. Serge screeched until the monstrous voice faded away and left only a human's cry of agony, and then he stumbled back and collapsed in the sand. Shadows fizzled out and faded from his form like a mist until all that remained was a man.

Lights disappeared, and everything returned to the way it had been. Villagers stood aside whispering to each other, baffled by the events that kept overtaking their village. Yuri lowered Dein Nomos and watched as Riddick cautiously made his way over to his former ally. The mercenary got down on one knee and checked for a pulse, for Serge seemed far too lifeless to still be alive. And yet, there was a faint beating underneath his fingertips.

"Somehow…" Riddick breathed, pulling his hand away and not yet standing up.

Yuri looked all around, then turned his attention to the lake again.

"Nothing happened here," commented the swordsman, grim that his friends had not been saved.

Riddick was about to respond but paused with his mouth hung open, and then he closed it. Slowly, he lowered his hand to the ground.

"Do you feel that?" he asked.

Yuri frowned, for he felt nothing at all. Lowering himself to the ground, he placed a hand into the sand beneath him. Somewhere far away, very faint, there was a trembling in the earth. Repede then felt it too, for his ears lowered and he whined to himself, looking all around. Finally, three pairs of eyes drifted back to the lake.

It was so slight then, a bubbling that broke the surface at the center of the lake. Gradually, it began to bubble around the shore of the lake as well until the entire surface was alive with ripples and bubbles. The ground began to shake more steadily, and the villagers noticed it, too. As the surface of the earth rumbled under their feet, a faint light began to grow beneath the water. Slowly but steadily, colors of green and purple and blue filled the lake, and before long, the entire lake was a bubbling mix of vibrant color. The ground shook violently then, causing Yuri and his crew great alarm.

"Did we do that?" Riddick questioned, moving closer to the lake, unafraid.

"Damn it if we did," Yuri muttered, setting a hand on his side.

A sudden tremor more violent than all the others nearly took them off their feet. Several villagers fell, and plenty others began to flee. Immediately after the ground shook violently one last time, the movement ceased, and it began to appear.

Out of the air just above their heads, close enough to touch but with nothing physically tangible yet, was a massive object that stretched far beyond the edges of the village and into the desert. The monstrous object made of ancient stone seemed to rise out of the air, growing into a massive upside-down pyramid like the towers they had only recently destroyed, though this one was significantly larger than all the others. It formed out of nothing until it became a very solid and real object, blocking the sunlight and overwhelming the village it was only several feet above as it rose.

Yuri gasped and took several steps back, then looked down at the lake again. It was glowing brightly of all the colors that had been shining within those stones. With wide eyes, he lifted his head again and looked at the object forming over them.

"It's an illusion," he uttered, though mostly to himself due to the fact that the whirring energy creating the tower was far louder than he made his voice to be. "Just like the illusion Phaeroh created that was real and tangible… He's creating illusions of ancient technology like Tarqaron."

"Yuri!" screamed a voice from high above.

Snapping back from his thoughts, the swordsman looked more closely at the object appearing over his head. Peering down at him over the edge of the tower was a familiar brown-haired boy that both brought Yuri great relief and filled him with concern.

"Karol!?" he cried out. Immediately, reaching the top of that tower became an urgent need.

If others were present or if others spoke, Yuri never had time to discover it. An explosion from the top of the tower ceased any further communication and caused the young man's heart to skip a beat. It was far too close to Karol, whatever it had been. And the boy was suddenly gone from his sight. Temporarily in shock, unable to breathe, Yuri looked all around before a bellow from the heavens above caused him to look aside beyond the village.

Ba'ul flew in from a distance, circling the village and the tower that was popping out of it. He continued bellowing as if calling for someone. Yuri immediately turned and began to run.

Riddick blinked in confusion before immediately chasing after him, hardly in need of an explanation. He shouted at some nearby villagers as he went, tipping his head in Serge's direction for only an instant.

"Take care of that one!" he shouted. Then, he directed his attention back at Yuri. "Where are you going?"

"Either Judy called Ba'ul for us or he knows we're here," Yuri stated without looking back. "Doesn't matter—we're going up!"

Repede chased after and howled persistently to call for the Entelexeia. Ba'ul heard and met them on the outskirts of the village. Yuri, Riddick, and Repede hastily hopped on board, and their largest ally immediately lifted from the ground and aimed for the tower in the sky.

The monstrosity had pulled itself together then and had transformed into a full and complete tower, lifting above the desert and gaining speed as it rose from the ground. The lights that had consumed the lake vanished, for everything that had been concealed by the water was now visible in the daylight.

Ba'ul and his passengers circled the tower, gradually rising toward the high platform. As they lifted over the edge of it and circled over the top of it, Yuri and his comrades gazed down. Smoke covered the flat surface of the tower, and small shards of stone crumbled off the edges and fell toward the desert below. Something had caused a massive explosion there.

As soon as Ba'ul was flying over the top of the tower, the monstrous object began to move more rapidly across the sky. At once, the Entelexeia lowered and allowed his passengers to disembark and land on the platform amidst smoke, and then Ba'ul fell back a ways. Gradually, the tower began moving more quickly than even he was able to fly, and he fell back further and further. The tower drifted beyond the edges of the desert and passed over the surface of the ocean, and never once did it lower its speed.

Yuri, Riddick, and Repede spun in a cloud of smoke, armed and prepared for whatever might be waiting for them there. The dark-haired swordsman was flinching through the haze when the wind from the tower's movement finally cleared enough smoke away for him to make sense of what was there. At once, his eyes widened.

Karol was there, along with all of the other hostages that had been taken: Rita, Raven, Judith, Flynn, and even Emperor Ioder himself. Unfortunately, every last one of them was down on the ground, battered and badly beaten. They were struggling to get to their feet, weak.

"What—" Yuri started, perplexed.

Hissing laughter caused him to stop where he was. They were on the far side of the platform from him; something else was significantly closer to him than them. Slowly, Yuri spun around, and he, Riddick, and Repede leered into the smoke to see what was waiting for them there. And then the speeding tower washed away the haze and made everything clear.

Laughing with a serpent tongue flickering between his teeth was Gameliel, his crimson eyes shining in delight. Yuri had been expecting that. What he had not been expecting was what stood just behind the shadow creature.

Eyes completely clouded by black energy illuminated by crimson veins, face devoid of life and emotion, and body radiating black energy was none other than Estelle herself.


	25. To Save Them All

Thanks for reading!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 24 – To Save Them All**

Yuri turned and faced Gameliel, but his eyes refused to depart from the princess standing behind him. Her weapon flickered with smoke, and it did not take long to realize that the prior explosion had originated from her. Every appearance of life had been stolen from her; even when she lowered her sword, she seemed to be nothing more than a lifeless doll.

"Well, well," Gameliel began, his voice jovial. "If it isn't my favorite group of _puppets_."

At his words, Yuri and Riddick's expressions both darkened, and in unison they both aimed their swords at their foe who was filled with glee. Repede snarled and crouched down, ready to pounce. The leader of the shadows simply grinned at them, baring teeth before flicking his snake-like tongue at them.

"How nice of you to join for our grand finale," he hissed. "Your performances thus far have been astonishingly predictable."

"What have you done to Estelle?" growled Yuri, every muscle in his body tightening. Trembling in anger at his foe and what had been done to his friend, he found himself having trouble breathing nonetheless produce more words.

"Oh no, not what I've done," sneered the former Entelexeia. "This is what _you_ have done."

At this point in time, the others had risen to their feet. However, because none of them were armed, they remained on the opposite side of the tower in defensive positions, ready to move if they came under attack. Karol was partially hidden behind Rita and Judith, who stood guard over him though all three were leaning forward tiredly, breathless. Raven was weary but was standing straight. Both he and Flynn stood on guard in front of the emperor, though the blond commandant of the Imperial Knights was far more intentional about his positioning than the raven-haired former captain. Ioder was leaning and struggled to catch his breath.

Yuri, nor any of the others, bothered to offer a reply or utter words of protest that surely the shadow monster was fishing for. Gameliel continued on without receiving a response.

" _That_ woman intended to kill me but unwittingly brought your princess to me. I merely exploited your princess' weaknesses and set into effect a chain of events that would create in her the ultimate weapon. And every single one of you is to thank for it," he said, beaming and with shining ruby eyes. He waved a hand in the air as he spoke. "That woman who wanted to kill me caused your princess to shed her powers into those crystals, ultimately leaving a vacant shell for me to do as I pleased with."

"That's not true," Yuri protested, eyes narrowing. "Nohealani gave up her own powers to create those barriers, not Estelle's."

"Is that what she told you?" Gameliel laughed. "Humans, when faced with adversity, become the most quivering cowards and deceptive creatures on the planet. That song she taught your princess was the very same incantation that poured the lives of the Children of the Full Moon into Zaude a thousand years ago—there was no escaping death when those words were spoken."

"But Estelle didn't die," Rita pointed on, huffing for air. She managed to stand up straight and take a few steps forward. Green eyes landed on Estelle, full of sorrow, before flying back to their enemy. Her expression grew fierce. "You used our energy to fuel your illusions because you had no power left of your own. Then you sucked human life out of the planet, then dumped it into Estelle whenever the tower was destroyed around her." As she continued speaking, her words grew more heated. "As Estelle was pouring out her life to create those barriers, you were filling her up with some twisted energy you stole from the world!"

"A more malleable energy. The Children of the Full Moon have spirits that are so difficult to force to submit to your will, after all," Gameliel said with a chuckle. "Shouldn't you be grateful that I kept her alive?"

"You set this all up," Yuri realized. "Everything from the moment we left Mantaic was orchestrated by you!"

"He captured us and left survivors so Lady Estellise would learn of it," Flynn told Yuri, his blue eyes narrowing. "The crystals, the towers, and everything else were set in such a way that she would sacrifice her own strength and have it replaced by something he could control."

"And now, it's complete," Gameliel laughed, turning and walking to the princess engulfed in shadows. "My beautiful weapon, the Child of the Full Moon who should have given her life for the world… but instead poisons it and destroys it."

"Are you talking about the princess? Or…" Riddick questioned, his voice dark.

Gameliel turned slightly and glanced at him, his eyes flashing as his smile widened.

"Thank you, Riddick—or was it Rolan? Or perhaps Serge," Gamliel hissed, facing the mercenary with accusing eyes. "You've gone by so many names in the past few decades that it's hard to keep track of who you really are."

"Riddick will suffice," replied the mercenary, ignoring the inquisitive looks he received from all of the others on the platform. "And don't thank me. I'll sever that head of yours from your body."

"I appreciate all the gifts you've given me," said the former Entelexeia, turning again to face the princess. His eyes never left the mercenary. "For the bodies… For your allies, and for the princess…"

Yuri released a withheld breath before leering at the mercenary again. Riddick continued to ignore any looks he was receiving.

"What's the point of all this?" Raven asked the question everyone had been thinking. "Whaddya want the ultimate weapon for, anyway?"

"That's right," Ioder spoke up. "Wasn't your grudge against that young woman who perished when Estellise created the barriers?"

Gameliel's eyes flashed and his smile faded at the mention of Nohealani. At once, Flynn stepped in front of the emperor and blocked his view of him.

"The Children of the Full Moon have always been a poison that should not exist," began the monster made of shadows, hissing and flicking his tongue out at them between his teeth. "Entelexeia failed to deal with that poison, and humans persisted in destroying this world with technology they never truly understood." He tilted his head forward a bit, a wicked grin on his lips, as he spoke again, "As far as I am concerned, not a single one of them is worthy of life on this planet."

"That's sort of strange," Judith began, huffing. "Coming from an Entelexeia."

"A thousand years ago, you might call me that, but no longer," Gameliel retorted. "Technically, I'm much more than that now."

"An Adephagos," Yuri commented. " _Technically_ , that means you've lost your mind."

Gameliel's eyes landed on Yuri again, contemplating his words before he laughed again, jubilant.

"It's ironic, then," he laughed. "The Children of the Full Moon should sacrifice their lives for the sake of the world to seal away the Adephagos, yet your princess will use her powers to destroy the world instead."

"Those nightmares," Yuri began, trembling with rage. "What was the point of that?"

Again, Gameliel laughed. His eyes flashed, filled with glee.

"You need to crush something beneath your heel in order to own it," he responded.

Filled with delight, the shadow creature stepped back and spread out his arms as though inviting them to him. However, as he stepped back, Estelle stepped forward with shadow sword in hand.

"In return for your great service, you will be the first to perish," hissed Gameliel. "Consider it an act of mercy. You will not have to watch as your beloved princess kills everything."

With a snap of Gameliel's fingers, Estelle went from stationary to attack in seconds flat. She pushed off the ground in a flicker of shadows, flying across the platform and landing her sword straight over Yuri's head. The swordsman was taken off guard by her incredible speed, staggering back and barely sweeping Dein Nomos up to catch her swing. She stepped back and swung again, repeatedly wailing on him and giving him no time to think, move back, or even breathe.

"Estelle!" Rita called out, and her voice was echoed by several of the others around her.

Yuri jumped back, but the princess did not fall back. She pressed on him until he staggered to the other end of the platform, closing in on the unarmed spectators.

"Estelle, wake up!" Yuri hollered at her, flinching as she continued to make him lose ground. He was barely able to keep up with her. "You've done this before! Come back to us!"

"She can't hear you," Gameliel replied with a grin. "The princess you know is dead."

Riddick watched the princess engage Yuri in battle, then turned and looked to Gameliel one last time. He carefully considered his options, tapping his sword on his shoulder. Dark eyes were met by crimson eyes, and Gameliel sneered at the mercenary. Finally, the mercenary turned and raced across the platform to face the young woman. Repede whined, hesitated, and then pursued.

"Estelle, come on!" Yuri shouted, refusing to believe that she was no longer there.

While the black eyes staring back at him suggested that what Gameliel said was true, Yuri would not believe it. Could not believe it. Estelle had been weakened but alive, even after all of the nightmares, all of the torture, all of the barriers, and all of the towers. He firmly believed she was still there.

Estelle slammed Yuri back a moment, pressed her sword down on him again, and then her lips moved slightly. No words were spoken and she did not even make a noise. However, the movement of her lips ignited a powerful arte; her magic was similar to how it always was, only her white magic had turned black. Black energy swallowed Yuri before exploding, tossing him aside.

"She didn't even have to cast that spell!" Karol pointed out, shocked. He remained well concealed by Judith and Rita, slinking back slightly.

Yuri staggered and fell back, but Riddick and Repede engaged the princess then. Estelle was fast and did not lose any ground to them, fighting with one and then easily twisting her body and defending against the other, never missing a beat. And then she twirled again, her pink hair spinning around her in a flutter of black energy. Moving her lips without a word, she called forth rings of black light that swallowed them both before blasting them away from her. With her inhuman agility, she sprung forward and caught Repede on her sword, slicing through him before blasting him away in an explosion of magic. Her canine target slid across the ground near the others, and Flynn immediately ran to him.

"Repede!" both Yuri and Flynn called in unison.

The blond commandant of the Imperial Knights crouched and began to pull the dog up. Repede whined and also tried to stand, weak and injured but not finished. Still, he remained with Flynn and waited for an opening.

As Yuri was getting back to his feet and rushing after the princess, Estelle chased Riddick around on the platform. The mercenary was on his feet and using brute force against her, throwing her light form around every time she landed on his sword. He attempted to use the light energy from his sword to destroy the shadows around her, but the princess bound in darkness never once allowed him the time to do it. She slid back a moment, and he thrust his sword through her sword.

Rather, she allowed him to do so, and then she slammed her own sword through his shoulder without flinching. Her lips moved, and black lights filled the platform and blew Riddick away. He flew across the platform and landed with the others, his sword skidding across the ground a short distance away. Judith, Rita, and Karol immediately went to his aid, though there was little they could do.

Estelle immediately turned on her unarmed allies, soaring across the platform without her feet even touching the ground. Yuri intercepted and shoved her aside, meeting blades with her again. Nothing about her countenance had changed, but Yuri was sweating and breathless and having a hard time keeping up. Flynn watched as his childhood friend lost ground to the princess before noting the sword dropped by Riddick. Without hesitation, he fetched the sword and went to join Yuri.

"Yuri!" Flynn called out.

Yuri had no time to glance back or respond. He pushed Estelle back as best he could, cringing.

"Come on, Estelle," he said, huffing. "This isn't who you are. You have to keep fighting them!"

Unaffected by his words, the shell of the princess cast another powerful spell and threw Yuri back, and then she spun and caught Flynn's blade as the Imperial Knight attacked to prevent her from pursuing the then staggering swordsman.

"Lady Estellise," Flynn started, quickly getting beat back by her. "You're stronger than this. Please! Wake up!"

Hearing their encouraging words to the princess, all of the others began saying similar things to her and calling her name. Yuri flinched as he got to his feet, listening to them shouting for her before stepping forward again. Flynn fell back and Yuri took his place, and together they worked on pushing Estelle away from their unarmed allies and toward the far end of the platform where Gameliel remained. Their forward motion was immediately halted when Estelle called forth another powerful spell that flung them across the platform again.

The darkness around her grew in size despite the encouraging calls of her friends, and then with the simple movement of her lips, she called forth black rain that fell upon them all, filling the platform with explosions of powerful energy that took her allies down. Flynn fell back, having already been wounded by one of her explosive attacks, landing on one knee near the others.

Yuri, however, remained standing despite the blows and raced forward again, aimed at preventing her from casting any more magic that harmed those who were defenseless. Estelle clashed swords with him again, and the two were engaged in yet another heated battle.

"Don't do this," Yuri told her, more hushed than before. His voice was tense and firm but filled with unwavering hope. "I know you won't do this. You won't let your life end being used like this. Estelle!"

Attempting to dislodge her weapon from her hands, Yuri slid the blade of Dein Nomos up across her blade, allowing her to graze his shoulder but ultimately running his own blade to her hand. He began to flick his sword down upon the hilt of her shadowy weapon in order to break her grip, but she instead slid her sword straight down and used it as a prop to push herself off the ground.

Breaking free of his vain attempt to disarm her, she landed just behind him and thrust her sword along his side. She missed him but stabbed through the hole that adorned the center of Dein Nomos' blade. Moving her lips, she dropped a powerful spell on Yuri that threw him back and sent Dein Nomos sailing in the other direction. The violet blade landed beside Gameliel, and the leader of the shadows looked down at it briefly before looking up again at the humans who were losing the ability to fight back.

"Estelle!" Yuri yelled again, this time more firm than before.

The princess lunged across the platform, unleashing another spell on him that threw Yuri to the ground. Flynn was on his feet and rushing to his aid, but Estelle closed on the dark-haired swordsman far faster, sword pointed straight at him as she threw her entire weight toward him. Yuri was sitting up and preparing to evade in any way that would preserve his life, but he was in line for a direct hit.

"Yuri!" called out his friends.

All of them were moving now. Repede scampered after Flynn in desperation. Riddick was standing and staggered, flinching but determined to move. Despite the army coming to his aid, Estelle reached Yuri first, the sharp blade of her sword shifting its aim toward his heart. She lunged and landed just in front of him, and he attempted to slide back and out of her way. He did not move fast enough, and she pressed the sword down toward his chest. Her blade halted on bare skin.

As Yuri's eyes widened, Estelle's lips moved again, though this time, sound escaped them.

"Photon," she said in the tiniest voice.

White lights flashed around her and then exploded, blasting her backwards and away from the swordsman she had nearly killed. The black lights surrounding her flickered, and for a moment, an expression of pain washed over her face. Gameliel was as surprised as her allies as they rallied around Yuri with Flynn and Repede in the lead.

"What?" Gameliel snarled, taking a step forward.

Estelle shook her head and returned to her former expressionless self, closing in on Flynn and pounding on him and Repede. With ease, she was able to disarm Repede and send the dog flying again in an explosion of black magic. The canine's dagger disappeared over the edge of the tower, plummeting toward the icy waters that were now beneath them. The princess met swords with Flynn before disarming him as well, stabbing her sword through his thigh before blowing him back in an explosion of energy. Not content to simply harm him, she aimed to kill him. Jumping over him as he fell, she set a foot on his chest and aimed for his head.

And again, her lips moved and words escaped.

"Grand Chariot!" she called out.

White light flashed around her and threw her back, causing her to stagger. Very briefly, the black cloud over her eyes wavered, revealing turquoise beneath. Flinching her eyes shut, she crouched down and cried out weakly before shaking it off, possessed again by the darkness.

"She's attacking herself!" Judith gasped.

"Estelle," Rita breathed, dismayed. She took several steps forward, her eyes filled with concern for her closest friend. "Estelle, wake up! You can fight it!"

"Come on, Estelle!" Karol added, stomping a foot on the ground.

Ignoring their calls, Estelle lunged to attack them all, surrounding herself with a powerful wave of black energy, parting her lips to launch another magic attack upon them. She skidded to a stop, and immediately the black shifted to white.

"Angel Ring!"

A white ring of light closed in around her, then knocked her back and away from them. Estelle dropped the sword made of shadows from her hand and staggered back. Her eyes flickered turquoise again. Shaking her head and gripping her arm, curling in on herself as though in great pain, she flinched and spoke again.

"Holy Lance!"

Lights rained down upon her and continued to press her back. The shadows around her began to crumble.

"No," Gameliel hissed, moving toward her. She was gradually blasting herself towards him, so he did not have to go far.

Estelle's eyes remained turquoise, though darkness still engulfed her body. She flinched and then shook her head, calling out one last time.

"Sacred Penance!"

White light filled the platform, and the injuries on her allies were immediately healed. Gameliel was screaming behind the sound of her white energy filling the air. Her own magic rained down upon her and knocked her to her knees. She dropped one hand to the ground and kept the other to her chest. Looking up at her allies on the far end of the platform, she clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, whispering words rapidly to herself.

The crystals then worn by Yuri, Riddick, and Repede began to glow, surprising their owners and those standing nearby. As Gameliel reached Estelle and reached a hand over her head, Estelle finished the incantation she had spoken to herself. A brilliant barrier erupted from the crystals worn by her friends, wrapping them in a protective shell.

"No!" Gameliel growled, viciously.

The shadow creature hovered his hand over Estelle's head and called forth his dark magic, causing her to scream and crumble underneath it. At once, the darkness around her grew more powerful than ever before, and her eyes were clouded by black once again.

"Estelle!" Rita called out.

"Submit to me, Child of the Full Moon," Gameliel hissed, tightening his fingers inward and calling on more black energy to engulf the princess.

Estelle screamed and then grew silent again. No longer in pain, she rose to her feet, created another shadow sword in her hand, and then lunged toward the barrier. Ferociously attacking it and launching black magic attacks upon it, she caused it to flicker and waver. The people trapped within her barrier looked up in bewilderment before Yuri stepped forward to the edge of the wall separating them from the princess. He pressed his hands against a very solid wall, and Estelle immediately attacked where he touched, attempting to reach him.

"Estelle," Yuri said, calmly. "Alexei took away your free will once, and you beat him. We may have been there, but that was all you. That was your choice! Your resolve! "

His words did not reach her, and she persisted in attacking the barrier he pressed his palms against. He did not waver, meeting her black eyes with his own. Even as the barrier began to flicker and crack under his touch, he did not flinch.

"You're strong enough to beat this!" he yelled at her, his voice firm. "Fight back! Estelle!"

Black pierced through the barrier, shattering the protection just above Yuri's head. The swordsman staggered back in surprise, watching as she slipped her black sword through and began to tear away at what was currently protecting them from her.

From the tip of her sword, she launched black magic into the barrier, creating an explosion that battered all of those trapped inside what was intended to protect. Estelle reeled back to attack the barrier again, but her lips uttered another spell that cast white magic upon herself, knocking her back again.

"Stop!" Gameliel hissed, approaching her again.

"Stop, Estelle!" Rita called out, dragging herself to her feet and rushing to the barrier. "You'll kill yourself!"

Estelle staggered, reeling from the attack, and then shook herself off. Black energy flickering around her, she dove across the platform and stabbed her sword into the barrier again, casting another powerful black spell. This one created a massive explosion within the barrier, and the sheer force of it blasted most of the protective wall to pieces. What remained of it lingered and slowly began to crumble away. As she landed on the ground and stepped forward to attack and completely destroy the collapsing wall and her targets beyond it, she uttered words again.

"Holy Lance! Grand Chariot! Angel Ring!"

A radiant display of white magic threw her back, shadows crumbling away from her under the brilliance of the light. Her eyes flickered and became turquoise again. As shadows faded away, injuries to human flesh became far more apparent. Nonetheless, the princess raised her head and looked first to her friends, all collapsed on the far side of the platform and struggling to rise after her attack. Then, she turned and looked to Gameliel, who was approaching her with every intent of casting shadows upon her again. Finally, her eyes landed on Dein Nomos, still discarded and not far from her.

Taking a deep and painful breath, the princess looked up at Gameliel in defiance.

"Nohea decided to destroy you," breathed the princess, her eyes unwavering even as he drew near. "And she told me how. The only way…" Her voice was breaking up slightly, her body weak.

Slowly, she slid her hand across the ground and took hold of Dein Nomos.

"No…!" Gameliel hissed again, throwing out a hand to reach her.

Shadows overwhelmed her again, but this time, they did not overpower her. Despite the pain it inflicted upon her, she slowly climbed to her feet. As she rose, her allies were finally pulling themselves up. Those who were able to stand helped the others up until all of them were on their feet. Yuri staggered and gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of him. He took several steps forward, watching as Estelle stood against Gameliel's darkness in defiance.

"I know how to reach you…" Estelle said to the monster made of shadows at her side.

"No!" roared the former Entelexeia, casting every ounce of darkness upon her he could muster.

Estelle did not waver. Slowly, she shifted the weapon in her grasp. The blade of Dein Nomos turned to gold within her hands, even as she turned and pointed it at herself. Turquoise eyes fell upon the golden blade before filling with tears. Slowly, she lifted her head and found her allies across the platform.

Wide eyes met hers, and her actions took the breath from every single one of her companions. The sword Flynn had been holding clattered to the ground as he lost the strength to hold it.

"Estelle…?" Yuri started.

At first, he took a few small steps. His entire body felt numb, and his chest tightened. Breathing became impossible. His eyes met hers. Even from such great distance, he could tell from her expression that she had made her choice. And then his hesitant walk turned into a run.

Everything happened in slow motion. Yuri and the others were too far away. There was too little time. Even so, Yuri ran. And though he was not aware of it at the moment, the others were only a split second behind him. The barrier was crumbling, and there was nothing standing in their way anymore.

Nothing except distance.

"Don't do it!" Yuri screamed.

It all felt surreal and as if he had no control over his own body. He found himself unable to think, unable to breathe. All he could do was run.

"I'm sorry," Estelle said, tears running down her cheeks. She offered one last smile to her friends… to her family. "Please don't let it trouble you."

Yuri lunged forward and stretched out his hand in desperation. He was yelling, and everyone behind him was yelling.

It was just too far.

The princess steadied the blade of her sword at her chest, aiming for her heart. And then, in one swift motion and with a sad smile on her face, she ran herself through.


	26. Drowning

Yuri's troll face is priceless. I love when he harasses people and then cracks up laughing. And I've discovered he trolls the people he loves the most. Characters known to receive his troll face according to the PS3 version: Karol, Estelle, and Flynn! I honestly can't remember WHAT he was laughing at specifically, but Flynn got trolled. Also, there was a Japanese skit from a bonus DVD where Shing and Kohaku (Tales of Hearts) are talking, and Yuri is listening... Shing is ranting and keeps being bleeped out... everyone else looks shocked, but Yuri just quietly sits in the background laughing himself to tears...

Unrelated, there's another bonus skit where Yuri and Rita chat about costumes, and Yuri rips on Rita's costumes and embarrasses her in front of everyone. Rita tries to embarrass Yuri with his flashy bare-chested costumes, but Yuri takes it like a boss and is just like, "Yeah, I almost went to jail because of that one. Twice."

MAN, I adore Yuri. Best Tales Of character EVER.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 25 – Drowning**

"Estelle!"

Yuri screamed, and the others cried out along with him.

Dein Nomos' golden blade pierced Estelle's chest and then out her back. At once, she gasped and staggered backwards, her hands falling away from the sword pierced through her body. The golden blade suddenly became alight with white magic, and the darkness that Gameliel had drowned her in shot up like a blazing fire all around her. Gameliel himself roared and staggered back, gripping at his head in agony, and his own body began to tear apart and rise up toward the sky like a flame. His body wavered and eventually washed away in the wind, and only Estelle was left drowning in darkness.

And even that was temporary. The black that engulfed her wavered and eventually faded out until all that remained was the princess, the golden sword falling from her and clattering on the platform at her feet. Estelle closed her eyes and fell back, her foot slipping over the edge of the monstrous tower before her entire body followed after it.

Yuri dashed to the edge, just barely missing her hand, and then lunged after her. He reached for her, crying out to her again, and snatched her hand just moments before they plummeted into icy waters together. The tower had traversed the world in a short span of time and now loomed near the Blade Drifts of Zophier.

"Yuri!" cried those who remained above, all racing and stopping at the edge of the platform. "Estelle!"

None had time to worry for their friends before the tower itself began to tremble and crumble away under their feet. At once, they began looking around in a state of panic.

"I-It's gonna fall apart!" Karol cried out.

"We need to get off this thing now!" Riddick yelled at them, collecting Claiomh Solais from the ground where Flynn had dropped it. He immediately stepped back toward the others as the tower vanished under his feet.

"Ba'ul is on his way," Judith assured them, turning her head to the sky and expecting to see her Entelexeia partner on the horizon. "But he won't be able to reach the water…"

"Estelle!" Rita called out, falling to her knees at the edge of the platform. Leaning over, she scanned the water for them. "Yuri, where are you?!"

"There he is!" Raven called out, only to grunt and stagger a moment later as the platform continued to fall to pieces. "And he has…"

"Hoooooy!" called out a familiar voice that was followed by a greeting cry from Ba'ul himself.

Approaching with great speed was the blue Entelexeia, and bound tightly in his mouth were strings that attached to a familiar ship. Waving a hand at them from on the ship was Kaufman, grinning as she delivered to the members of Brave Vesperia the new and improved Fiertia. Standing at the helm was Tokunaga, ready to take the ship wherever they needed to go.

"Kaufman!" Karol exclaimed. "With the Fiertia!"

"Special delivery, Brave Vesperia!" Kaufman shouted over the wind. "Thought you could use some help!"

As soon as she spoke the words, the tower collapsed inward and began to drop its passengers into the sea. Ioder snatched up Dein Nomos at the last moment, and he and the others immediately climbed to the edge of the fading object. Waiting only a moment longer, the group jumped; Ba'ul swung through and swept them up on the deck of the ship, spinning around the tower as it disappeared in a mist.

"We need ta get down!" Raven shouted, reminding the others of their companions' desperate situation below.

"Ba'ul, take us to the water!" Rita shouted. "Yuri and Estelle are down there!"

Judith closed her eyes and also communicated instructions to her partner through a mental channel she maintained with him, and the Entelexeia immediately did as they asked and spun around through the air and aimed for the surface of the water. He slid the ship down into the sea before releasing the ropes binding it, leaving it there and circling above.

Immediately, the group scanned the water in desperation for their lost comrades. Ioder noticed them first of all; though the cold and dark waters did much to conceal Yuri's colors from view, it did little to hide pink. He raced to the front of the ship and pointed ahead at a blob drifting not far ahead.

"There!" he shouted.

The ship moved forward until they were close.

"Yuri!" Flynn called out, grabbing ropes with the help of Raven.

"Hang on, kid!" Raven yelled.

Throwing the ropes over the edge at them and shouting for them finally caused Yuri to lift his head. Clinging to the princess and staying afloat was about all he had been able to do as the frigid waters numbed his body and senses. He had never really been able to catch his breath. He would have sank if not for the trace of blue lights that continuously circled him and the princess; Yuri assumed he had Undine to thank for keeping their heads above water.

When the ropes were tossed at him, he did his best to wrap the rope several times around one arm. Completely numb, holding it in hand would have been nearly impossible. If they had to dislocate an arm and drag them from the water that way, then so be it. Flynn, Raven, and Riddick hastily hauled the pair out of the water, haphazardly tossing them down on wood. Yuri immediately waved them away from him, muttering the princess' name with his last remaining energy. He propped himself up and found her being rolled over by Kaufman.

Estelle was lifeless, her skin pale and eyes closed.

"She's not bleeding," Flynn murmured, surprised.

"There's no injury at all!" Rita exclaimed, hurrying over. Formerly crushed, she at once became hopeful.

Kaufman leaned over and listened for breath, then put fingers to Estelle's neck, checking for a pulse. A moment of held breath passed between all of them before the leader of Fortune's Market flinched and withdrew her hand. At once, she piled her hands on Estelle's chest and began to push down on her.

"She isn't breathing," said the guild leader, her voice urgent. Leaning down, she breathed into the princess before pumping on her chest again. "Her heart isn't beating!"

As Kaufman attempted to revive the princess, those around her collectively held their breath. The more breaths that the guild leader gave, the more hopeless those around her began to appear. And then she stopped and leaned back, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry…" she said, her voice weak. This is not what she had been anticipating.

"No," Yuri murmured, his body shivering more from anxiety than from cold. "Don't give up yet…"

"She's gone," Kaufman told him.

"No!" protested the swordsman.

Despite the numbness and cold and pain, Yuri dragged himself to Estelle and immediately took Kaufman's place, pumping and breathing and willing the princess back to life. Staring down at her lifeless face and pressing against her chest that had taken a sword for them only caused Yuri to tremble more.

"Estelle, come back!" he yelled at her, desperate. Tears formed in his eyes, though those that slipped down his cheeks blended in with the water dripping from his soaked hair. "Don't you dare die on us!"

Rita began to cry, and Karol started only a second after her. Both turned and found the nearest body to hide against, and Judith accepted her younger companions in each arm, holding them close. She herself felt tears welling up in her eyes. Flynn, Ioder, and Raven stood back and watched in disbelief. Riddick folded his arms over his chest and maintained his distance. Repede hung his head, whining. Slowly, he approached his human partner and nudged his head against Yuri's shoulder, beckoning him to stop.

"No," Yuri shook his head, breathing for the princess again before trying to revive her heartbeat. His voice shook as he yelled at her one last time, angrily. "Estellise, come back to us _now_!"

Estelle obeyed.

Releasing a desperate gasp for oxygen before coughing water out of her lungs, Estelle began to shift on the ground as her body came back to life. Yuri paused, startled, before hastily rolling the princess onto her side, allowing her to empty her lungs.

"Impossible…" Riddick murmured, stunned.

"Estelle!" Rita cried out, releasing Judith and running to the princess' side.

The young mage fell to her knees and began patting Estelle's back. Meanwhile, Yuri fell backgrounds, his head swimming as his own lack of oxygen caught up with him. He simply stared at Estelle as the others swarmed around them. Whatever they were saying then escaped his attention; his focus remained unwaveringly on Estelle. She was alive, and nothing else mattered. Somehow, despite a sword to the heart, frigid waters and drowning, she was alive.

"Hey, stop hovering and get her inside and warmed up," Riddick finally commanded them, speaking to the women. "She's going to freeze to death at this point."

"Right," Judith replied, not at all bothered by his abruptness. What he said was true, after all.

Judith, Rita, and Kaufman immediately worked together to lift Estelle to her feet, and the trio supported her weight and carried her inside the ship. Meanwhile, Flynn and Raven came to Yuri, who continued to stare blankly at the space where Estelle had been. He finally released a single, long withheld and staggered breath. His childhood friend knelt beside him, pulling Yuri's arm across his shoulder.

"You still with us, Yuri?" questioned the blond Imperial Knight.

Yuri flinched and closed his eyes as Flynn attempted to move him. Suddenly, the numbness hurt.

"I think we hurt his arm," Raven commented, taking Yuri's other arm across his shoulder and assisted in hauling him to his feet.

"Yuri, stay with us," Flynn commanded.

As soon as the words left Flynn's lips, Yuri's head dropped and his legs gave out beneath him. Whatever assistance he might have offered them was gone when he lost consciousness. Both Flynn and Raven gasped in surprise as he went limp, both struggling to catch the sudden extra weight. Before either had really had time to shift their grip, Riddick stepped over and, with one arm, dragged Yuri out of their grasps and flung the young man over his shoulder.

"Damn kid is always passing out," he muttered, turning and heading inside the ship.

Flynn, Raven, and Ioder exchanged looks. Finally, Flynn and Repede pursued the mercenary. Raven and Ioder lingered on the deck for a moment before the dark-haired guild member and former captain of the Imperial Knights folded his hands behind his head and gave the blond emperor a weak smile.

"Being out of the castle is fun, isn't it?"

Ioder sighed and rubbed his forehead, tiredly.

* * *

Yuri awoke in a dimly lit room. It was warm there, and he was warm, too, dressed comfortably in dry clothes and buried under blankets. He shifted on his cot a little bit, testing areas that should have had injuries, but he found that not even his arm was in pain any longer. Despite his lack of injuries, he definitely felt weak. His body ached and his head was swimming in such a way that he assumed he had a fever again. Carefully, he turned to inspect the room and only got so far as the side of his bed.

Not unlike other times before, a familiar head of pink hair was found on the side of the cot. Estelle was fast asleep with her arms folded underneath her head. Her cheeks were red though the rest of her was pale. Though she was dressed in warm, dry clothes, she shivered despite the warmth in the small cabin of the ship. One of her hands had become entwined in his hair, though he was not certain if it had been intentional or accidental on her part.

Yuri frowned as he looked at her, wondering first why she was with him when it likely should have been the other way around. Had she not attacked herself and taken a sword through her heart to save them? If anyone should be sleeping at someone's bedside, he thought that it should have been anyone sleeping at hers. But instead, here she was. At once he understood why not a wound remained on him.

And then his chest ached as he dwelled on her actions. The helplessness he had felt watching as she stabbed herself and then the terror he felt as her heart would not beat quickly came back to mind. They had nearly lost her again, and it was only by some miracle that she was still with them.

Slowly, Yuri brought a hand out from underneath the blankets that buried him and extended it to her head, toying at her hair for a moment. He got the effect he had desired and stirred her from her slumber. Estelle blinked several times, turquoise eyes weary and struggling to adjust. He retracted his hand as she lifted her head.

"Yuri," she started, smiling sadly. "Are you all right?"

"That's my question," he retorted, tiredly. He could not muster a smile as his eyes went from her face to just below her neck.

"There's nothing there," Estelle told him, understanding at once what he searched for. He met eyes with her again as she brought her hands to her chest. "The spirits protected me."

"Gameliel possessed you?" Yuri questioned, dropping his hand down on the bed. He was too tired to move.

"Since he awoke in Mantaic," Estelle said. "I didn't realize it until Nohea shared her final memories with me."

"So you destroyed him when you…"

"Yes," answered the princess with a nod. She closed her eyes, her expression solemn. "At the very last moment, the spirits were able to separate his energy from mine and forced him—and the sword—away from me. Dein Nomos should have reabsorbed his mana into the world."

"You didn't know that would happen," Yuri pointed out. Estelle did not move or respond to him. His voice lowered when he said, "You would have died."

"But you came for me," said Estelle, opening shining turquoise eyes. She struggled on her words. "I heard your voice. And even after everything, I decided I wanted to live."

Yuri did not respond and simply watched her, blinking and struggling to keep his eyes open. How thankful he was that she did not give up. She was withholding tears then and lowered her head again, closing her eyes. Undoubtedly, she was in far worse condition than he was, though it appeared she had healed her own wounds as well. She shivered from cold and quite possibly from general rundown feelings, sighing tiredly. Yuri smiled softly at her.

"You know, I don't really have the strength to do much right now," he started, causing her to lift her head and meet eyes with him. "But pretend I get out of bed right now and scoop you up and drop you right here beside me."

Estelle blinked at him several times before her heart sank a little further. Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap as she twisted the fabric of her pants over her thighs. She wanted to separate herself from him and everything that had happened, for even then she believed everything Gameliel had said of her for the past several weeks. Everything that had happened to Yuri and the others was ultimately to blame on her. Yet when he flipped his hand over and extended it beyond the edge of the cot to her, she still wanted to take it.

"The bed is really small," Estelle murmured, putting up a halfhearted fight that she really did not want to win.

"I don't mind," replied Yuri with a smile. "It's for our mutual benefit. We were in pretty cold water, and it might help us to warm up."

He did not bother telling her that he was actually no longer cold.

Estelle considered his argument and believed him. Looking down at the hand being offered to her, she slowly raised a hand and placed it in his. Yuri wrapped his fingers around her hand, creating quite the perfect fit, he decided, and then pulled on her while also lifting the blanket up. Estelle crawled into the small space he sacrificed for her, her body pressed close to his as he wrapped the blankets around her. They were still for a moment, looking into each other's eyes, before Yuri smiled very warmly at her.

"Welcome back," he said to her, softly.

Tears slid from the princess' eyes. Estelle swallowed hard before speaking again.

"It's good to be back," she replied.

And then she began to cry. Every withheld tear and choked back sob from the past several weeks found its way out of her. Everything she had been trying to keep inside fell out. Yuri immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, and she cried on his shoulder. The young woman was trembling, and all the dark-haired swordsman wanted to do was offer some small effort at holding her together. Unbeknownst to him, he was doing precisely that.

"I am so sorry…" Estelle sobbed, though she said nothing else.

Yuri did not know why she apologized. Several responses came to mind, but nothing seemed adequate enough when he did not quite understand where she was in that moment. Because he did not know the extent of her hurt, he did not dare say anything about it. Rather, he simply held her more tightly, just to let her know that he was there and that he cared. And cared very deeply. Yuri had to take a deep breath and then swallow very hard to clear another lump from his throat. Estelle hurting hurt him, too.

In the end, he never gave her a response. She cried on his shoulder until she fell asleep, and then when he knew she was resting, he finally allowed his exhaustion to get the better of him. He, too, fell asleep, and even at rest, his grip on her never loosened.

* * *

It was a while later when shouting arose on the ship calling for the princess. Two pairs of footsteps raced in the direction of Yuri's cabin and stopped outside. The door opened quickly and Flynn stepped in without hesitation.

"Yuri, Lady Estellise is—"

He halted in the doorway, finding the pair fast asleep. Neither stirred at the sound of his voice. His hand slid from the handle of the door. Any relief or surprise at finding them as such was immediately swept away and replaced by a look of grief. His shoulders sank as his brow furrowed.

"Flynn, what is it?" questioned another voice beyond him.

Ioder stepped past Flynn and stopped in the doorway at his side, also halted by the view within. Estelle's distant relative and the current emperor looked in confusion at them before smiling very weakly.

"Was there any doubt we'd find her here?" he asked, quietly.

Flynn looked at the pair one last moment before sighing and closing his eyes, turning and leaving the room abruptly. And Ioder understood his feelings at once. They had watched them for so long via Gameliel's magic, after all, within the illusionary prison in the lake where they had been kept.

Finding an acceptable suitor of noble birth would be a challenge when the princess had already fallen in love with a commoner from the lower quarter.

Ioder mirrored Flynn and sighed before departing. He glanced one last time at them, a tiny smiling forming on his lips, and then he left them alone and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," began Raven, folding his hands behind his head and tapping a foot on the wooden floor. "Gameliel was an Entelexeia who lived when the original Adephagos came inta the world?"

He and the others, minus Riddick, had gathered together within the dining room of the newly rebuilt Fiertia. The ship was made of more sturdy material than ever before and was a bit more spacious than it had been. Not only that, but Kaufman had generously equipped it with newly-developed technology that generated power to propel the ship across the water with or without wind; it was such new technology that few had tested it, nonetheless used it regularly, but Rita claimed it to be one of her own recent inventions.

"So he bore witness to a great imbalance of aer that created the catastrophe," Judith commented, folding her arms across her abdomen. "And he also witnessed the Children of the Full Moon sacrificing their lives to power Zaude and protect the world."

"And even though the Entelexeia and humans didn't get along, he fell in love with that girl Nohealani, right?" asked Karol, sitting against a wall with his legs folded in front of him with his hands on his ankles.

"Not at first," Estelle said, speaking very quietly without ever taking her eyes from the table where she sat. "He disliked the Children of the Full Moon and had wanted to eradicate them, but Nohealani was very kind and believed in a world where humans and Entelexeia could coexist. He began to believe in her hope for the future…"

"But humans would never allow an Entelexeia to be with a human, especially one who was then a part of the developing Imperial family," added Ioder, who sat at the table near Estelle. He kept his hands folded together in his lap. "So he disguised himself as a human so he could coexist with her and work toward that unified world together with her."

"They had a child together, and the conflicting powers of the Entelexeia and Child of the Full Moon within the child went out of control, creating an imbalance of aer while also developing a twisted form of an apatheia," Rita mumbled, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. She closed her eyes. "When Gameliel tried to correct the imbalance of aer, it and the powers of the Child of the Full Moon also influenced him and drove him mad. He began to attack everyone."

"Nohealani was able to save the child for a while," Flynn mused, standing against a wall beside Yuri, who also leaned there with his arms crossed. "But the humans learned of Gameliel's true identity and, blaming the Entelexeia for their troubles, took the child from her, and…"

"Killed him," Yuri said what Flynn had not wanted to say.

"Nohealani couldn't save Gameliel from becoming an Adephagos, so she tried to kill him instead," Rita muttered, setting her hands on her hips and closing her eyes, deep in thought. "The infant's body had become too much like an apatheia and disrupted her magic. She then tried to create a barrier to seal out the child's powers using the infant as the core that would power it using her life, but Gameliel was already too much like an Adephagos for her to destroy."

"Gameliel did react to her magic, and his natural body was destroyed," Estelle explained, closing her eyes and speaking solemnly. "But at the last moment, his spirit was passed into her body, and he took control of it. However, Nohea had already created the barrier, and it went with them into the lake."

"The energy imbalance caused by this must have been phenomenal," Judith commented, shaking her head. "Entelexeia are made of aer, and if it was destroyed in such an unnatural manner…"

"The desert used to be a forest," Estelle told them. "The reaction caused by them turned it into what it is today. Phaeroh was there watching, too…"

"Phaeroh?" Judith echoed, surprised.

"The infant finished transforming into an apatheia then, and there was so much aer there that it swallowed up," Rita continued to mumble, thinking things through carefully. "It's probably the reason the forest became a desert—it converted all of that aer into energy all at once because it was so unstable."

"That's why there are so many of these crystals," Yuri decided, holding up the pendant he still wore around his neck. "Entelexeia create them out of the aer they absorb, right? The infant had consumed all of the aer from Gameliel, Nohealani, and the forest."

"Right, but it wasn't an apatheia," Raven countered, dropping his arms and hanging his thumbs on his belt. "They were empty until the little lady began dumping power in them."

"It's likely that the infant's power of the Child of the Full Moon took the aer and converted it, leaving those empty shells. Possibly over hundreds of years…" Rita thought aloud. She was not speaking to anyone in particular. "In doing so, the barrier that sealed Gameliel in Nohealani's body was maintained for 1,000 years. The child and its powers as the Child of the Full Moon, as well as the apatheia it created, were almost like its own makeshift Zaude."

"So you're saying these crystals are basically already blastia?" Yuri asked, frowning.

"I shouldn't have given them to the knights," Kaufman piped up from the far wall where she stood by herself.

"Now that Nohealani put her powers into them, yes," Rita answered, nodding. "They only needed aer, or mana, and with that, the infant's innate abilities kicked in and created a blastia of sorts."

"So after all of these years, Gameliel and Nohealani were able to reach out to Lady Estellise," Flynn began. "If the barrier was there, how did they breach it?"

"The apatheia must have lost their energy over time and finally faded enough for them to reach beyond it," said Judith.

"A year ago, when we decided to sacrifice the blastia to destroy the Adephagos, I wonder if that did not play a role in setting them free," Ioder commented, closing his eyes and sighing. "If the power was already waning at that time, we likely drew what remained of it away from there."

"But Nohealani's body was already broken, sacrificed to maintain that barrier," Rita growled, leering at Estelle, who still did not lift her eyes. "He called Estelle there and used her as his host instead."

"He would have had to have a body that was capable of actively managing aer or mana, because he was still technically an Entelexeia," Judith added.

"Or Adephagos," Karol grumbled, tiredly.

"The only way ta destroy him was ta destroy the mana he was tangled up in, and that was the little lady," Raven said, also setting eyes on Estelle. She hung her head further.

"Thankfully, he did not count on the existence of the spirits," Flynn said. "They were able to control the flow of mana in such a way and separate them enough to destroy Gameliel without harming Lady Estellise."

"We got lucky, then," Kaufman commented, standing straight. "We could have had another catastrophe hanging in the sky and no blastia to destroy it with."

"We owe you one, Estellise," Ioder said to the young woman sitting beside him. "But please don't do something like that again."

"I won't," Estelle answered, tiredly. She kept her head down and her eyes closed.

"We need to figure out something to do with these," Yuri said, holding up the small crystal hanging from his neck. "There aren't enough of them to go around, and I'd imagine they'll cause an uproar if people find out what they're capable of."

"Blastia in a world without blastia," muttered the blond commandant of the Imperial Knights. "I'd say that's something to start a war over."

"Hey!" Karol stood suddenly, eyes wide. "Why don't we try converting it into a spirit?"

"I doubt that would work," Rita answered, though not admonishingly. "They've been scattered by water all over Desier for the past 1,000 years. It'd be impossible to get them all together."

"Can't we just bring them together like we brought the others together on Tarqaron?" Yuri questioned.

"Maybe," Rita started, rubbing her chin again. She then stood straight and faced Yuri. "But we don't know if we want to create it into a spirit. The Entelexeia supported us before we converted them, and they were willing to assist us afterwards. But we don't know what sort of spirit this one would become. This wasn't even an Entelexeia."

"Let's carefully consider our options before we make any hasty choices," Ioder said, pushing his chair out and rising to his feet. "We're all weary and should rest for now."

"It would be better to make choices like this after everyone is feeling well again," Judith agreed.

Estelle suddenly pushed her chair out, rising to her feet. All eyes fell on her, but she kept her turquoise eyes set on the floor. Turning, she began for the door, pausing only briefly to offer them a word of explanation.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused all of you," she began. Facing them and bowing toward everyone there within the room, she added, "I'm going to go rest for a while."

"Are you all right, Estelle?" Rita asked as the princess turned and passed her, heading for the door.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered the young woman with a weak smile. Estelle continued out the door, "Thank you."

After she had left, the others exchanged looks. Finally, Kaufman headed for the door as well.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd appreciate you dropping me off in Dahngrest before you go on your way," she said, directing her attention then to Yuri. "Your Entelexeia friend was in such a hurry to meet you that I sort of got pulled into this by surprise."

"That's fine," Yuri answered, giving her a nod. "Thanks for your help, Kaufman."

"No problem," she chuckled, glancing back at Karol. "What's a little help between guilds?"

"Thanks for the Fiertia," Karol told her, smiling brightly. "It's amazing!"

Meanwhile, Rita looked solemnly at the door. Judith and Raven immediately noted her changed expression.

"What's buggin' ya?" asked Raven, facing her.

"She seemed so sad…"

"She needs to work through some things," Judith explained, folding her hands together behind her back. She smiled very warmly at Rita. "She'll be all right, though."

Rita sighed again and looked to the door.

"I hope so…"

* * *

Estelle headed for the side of the ship, leaning against the railing. They were currently still at sea after deciding they had to discuss their course before calling on Ba'ul again. The waters were warmer here, as they had traveled some distance from the Blade Drifts of Zophier, but the wind was still chilly. The pink-haired princess curled up a bit, shivering from the cold. Even after warming up from her trip into icy waters, she never could shake the chill.

"If you're thinking of jumping, I'd have to stop you," arose a familiar voice from above the ship's cabin.

Glancing back, the princess found Riddick sitting there with Claiomh Solais resting across his folded legs. Estelle blinked a few times before looking at the water again.

"It wasn't Gameliel who called me to the lake," she said, suddenly. She spoke for herself but loud enough for Riddick to hear. "It was Nohea who summoned me there. And she summoned you, too."

Slowly, the young woman turned and folded her hands over the skirt of her knight's uniform. Her eyes met his.

"What were you doing for her there?"

Riddick then looked up at the sky, smiling to himself. He leaned back on his hands and stretched a leg out ahead of him. Silence hung between them, for the mercenary did not extend an answer to the princess.

"Did you intend to kill me like you intended to kill my mother?" asked the princess, calmly.

Riddick closed his eyes but again chose not to answer. Estelle sighed and then straightened her skirt before heading back towards the cabin. She paused at the door, glancing up one last time at the man lingering above.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Rolan," she told him.

"Riddick," he corrected.

"Riddick finished his work," Estelle commented, managing a weak smile. "Perhaps it's time for Rolan Lowell to return."

Without waiting for an argument or reply, the princess stepped through the cabin door and gently closed it behind her. The mercenary she left outside tipped his head to the side in thought for a moment, then turned his gaze back to blue skies.


	27. Farewell

I just saw for the first time the side quest where Estelle and Rita take care of a baby together. For some reason, I think it's REALLY adorable that Yuri and Karol are eavesdropping on them the whole time. I always play with these four as my main party members (because I get so used to them from the beginning of the game), so I can't help but think they are this special little family unit... whereas Raven and Judith are just a weird uncle and aunt that show up to cause mischief later on. They seem to get along best, in my opinion, too. When Yuri comes back from the dead, he gets the most emotional reactions out of Estelle, Rita, and Karol. They will always be my original fab four~

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 26 – Farewell**

After determining their course, Judith summoned Ba'ul and had him carry the ship to Dahngrest. They reached their destination as the sun drifted close to the horizon, painting the sky a beautiful array of oranges and reds. Their Entelexeia pilot delivered them safely to the outskirts of Dahngrest before departing with their ship in mouth, taking it to safe waters.

They were entering the guild city when Riddick slowed and fell to the back of the group. He stopped before reaching the bridge. The tail end of their group noticed first and turned back toward him, and their hesitation caused the others to stop as well.

"I'll be on my way now," he told to no one in particular while leaning his weight on one leg, setting a hand on his side.

No one seemed particularly troubled by his announcement. Yuri met eyes with the elder man, and a few of his comrades noticed the look before turning and continuing forward into Dahngrest. This pattern continued until all but a few members of the party remained: Yuri, Estelle, Repede, and Riddick. The others entered the city and left them alone. Yuri glanced back at the others leaving but did not say a word to anyone. Finally, he set his dark eyes on the mercenary.

"If Estelle hadn't come out of this okay, there'd have been hell to pay," Yuri said, flatly.

"I know," Riddick replied, not offended by the words. "But I knew things would work out." Slowly, he turned dark eyes on the young woman standing at Yuri's side. The expression she wore was solemn and her eyes remained on the ground. Still, he said of her, "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Where are you going now?" Yuri questioned.

"Traveling," answered the elder man, turning his head and looking to the horizon. "That's the sort of man I am."

"Always just passing through," Yuri echoed the words of the men in Dahngrest he had spoken to not long ago. He paused and glanced at the sword the mercenary wore at his side; Claiomh Solais had been reclaimed by its rightful owner. Still, the younger swordsman gave his elder a dubious look. "That sword is mine."

"Technically, you were only borrowing it," Riddick sneered.

Silence passed over them. No one had anything left to say. Yuri had started to trust the man, only to have that trust trampled upon when Riddick had betrayed the princess into enemy hands. Even though Yuri had become cold toward the mercenary, there was no denying that he had, to a certain degree, aided them all along. If not for the white stones they had received from him and his constant and oftentimes annoying assistance, they would not have accomplished all that they had. As such, Yuri had been able to put to rest any feelings of bitterness. Even so, this man was little more than a stranger, a deceiver who had never revealed his true self to them. What else could be said of him?

Closing his eyes after giving it a little thought, Yuri reached up and took the pendant from around his neck, offering it back to the man he had received it from.

"I don't wear jewelry," he said, halfheartedly.

"Yeah, it did look pretty stupid on you," Riddick agreed.

Taking the pendant from Yuri's hands, the mercenary then tucked it away in his vest. He turned dark eyes to Estelle. Fondly, he reached out a hand and ruffled her hair, causing her to blink in surprise and finally look up at him.

"I'm glad things turned out the way they did," he said to her. "You behave yourself."

"Thank you for your help," Estelle said, quietly. She added, "Rolan."

"Riddick," he corrected.

"See you around, Rolan," Yuri added, turning and taking a few small steps across the bridge. He paused and set his hands on his sides, looking up to the watercolor sky. "Whenever you're just passing through, I mean."

"Riddick," grumbled the mercenary in dismay. He scowled at the back of the young man's head before crouching and petting Repede, who whined and nudged his nose against him.

"I can't call you that," Yuri responded, not looking back at him. "It did sound pretty stupid on you."

"I see," Riddick answered, sighing and then rising to his feet. "Prickly little brat."

Yuri waved at him and then headed into Dahngrest. Estelle lingered along with Repede, offering one last look to the mercenary who was slowly to them becoming the man known as Rolan. The princess glanced at Repede before closing her eyes.

"He knew you were Yuri's father," Estelle determined, and Repede whined at her in agreement with her words. "That's why he trusted you."

"Maybe so," replied the raven-haired man. Looking between the princess and canine one last time, he finally began to turn to leave. "Stay out of trouble, you hear? You're way too reckless for anyone's good."

Estelle gave a very slight nod in response. The mercenary turned his back to them and walked away.

"Goodbye, Rolan," Estelle breathed, though he could not hear her, and she bowed slightly though he was not watching. "Thank you for everything."

Returning to the others, Estelle found her comrades gathered in the center of the city conversing with one another. Though they were laughing and chuckling, every single one of them looked outright exhausted. This was no surprise considering the circumstances. Save Kaufman, all of them had either been fighting ceaselessly or held captive for an extended period of time by the enemy. Adequate food and rest was a necessity.

"Your Majesy!" called out a voice as Estelle joined the others. "Commander Flynn!"

Turning, they were greeted by Sodia, Witcher, and Harry, along with several other Imperial Knights and guild members. Sodia immediately ran ahead and stood before Ioder and Flynn, bowing slightly.

"It's good to see you safe."

"You're all okay?" Harry asked, directing his question specifically toward Kaufman.

"Thanks for your help," she said.

"You all came to help me," Estelle said, looking to those who had joined them.

"Sir Drake informed us of your actions," Sodia told the princess, her expression darkening. "It was against my wishes, but he suggested we aid you rather than force you to return."

"It seems he had better judgment," Witcher confirmed.

"And Kaufman mentioned you might need help," Harry explained to Estelle. "We're all indebted to Brave Vesperia, and so the guilds were happy to help."

"Thank you so much," Estelle said, bowing deeply to them.

"P-Princess, please!" Sodia began, becoming upset. "You needn't—"

"Anyway," Flynn started, cutting off his subordinate's rebuke. He faced Ioder. "We should return to the capital after a good night's rest. I'm sure the Council is in disarray now that both you and Lady Estellise have been gone for so long."

"Disarray is putting it lightly," Witcher grumbled, flinching when Sodia gave him a look.

"Will you be returning with us, Estellise?" Ioder asked the pink-haired princess.

His question caused all eyes to fall on the princess. She immediately joined her hands together in front of her and lowered her head. At the moment, Estelle had no answer to give them, and so she simply remained silent.

"Nothing needs to be decided now," Judith pointed out. She folded her arms across her abdomen before tipping her head to the side as she eyed Estelle. "Everything can be figured out after a good night's rest."

"Right," Raven agreed. He started for the inn. "Let's get some shut-eye."

"I'm so tired I could sleep for a week," Karol grumbled, trailing after him. "Sleeping in jail is hard."

"Nah, you get used to it," Yuri jested, chuckling as the boy offered him a scowl before walking away.

"We'll ensure everyone has a proper place to rest tonight," Harry said, glancing at Kaufman, who nodded in agreement. The blond guild leader then offered a smile to them. "I'm not sure what happened, but thanks for cleaning up another mess for all of us."

"I'll fill you in," Kaufman volunteered, nodding at the others before leaving with Harry and the guild members who had come with them.

"Let's get some rest," Flynn suggested to the others.

"Yes," agreed Sodia, turning and leading the way toward the inn. "We'll ensure your security while you recover from your experience."

"Thank you," Ioder said to her as he smiled at her and the Imperial Knights. He, Flynn, and the knights began heading for the inn.

"Let's go, too," Judith set her hand on Rita's arm.

Rita, however, was having great difficulty removing her eyes from a certain pink-haired princess. In fact, it took a light shake for her to even realize the Krityan was speaking to her. The mage blinked and then gave Judith her attention.

"Oh," she began, shaking herself from her thoughts. "But…"

"Are you coming, Estelle?" asked Judith, softly.

"I'd like to go for a walk," Estelle answered, quietly. She entwined her fingers together in front of her and smiled sweetly. "Please go on ahead and rest."

"But—" Rita started, taking a step toward the princess.

Judith caught her arm and held her there, then gave her a light tug toward the inn. Rita tried to pull away, but the Krityan tugged a little harder and tipped her head in the direction of the inn, making her suggestion more clear. The mage sighed heavily before nodding.

"Come back before it gets dark," Rita ordered, her expression firm as she spoke with the pink-haired woman. "You've been through a lot, and you need your rest, too!"

"I know," Estelle answered. Her gentle expression and smile were unwavering. "Thank you."

Judith and Rita turned, and Repede followed them. The blue-haired Krityan paused a moment and glanced back at Yuri, who hung back with the princess. She again tipped her head toward the inn.

"Yuri, are you coming?" she asked.

"Yeah, in a minute," he replied.

Accepting his answer, Judith and the others left. Estelle sighed and glanced at Yuri before heading towards another bridge as if to leave the city. She walked very slowly and without much direction, though, and so Yuri assumed she was merely loitering. The dark-haired swordsman followed behind her but maintained a short distance between them. Occasionally, the princess would stop and glance back to see if he was still there, and he was.

"Remember what I said?" Yuri finally asked as they meandered to another bridge.

"About what?" Estelle questioned, setting her hands on the railing. The sun was touching the horizon now, casting beautiful golden rays across the water.

"There's a difference between you causing something and someone using you," he said. He stopped and stood apart from her.

Estelle stared at the water and did not reply. It had been here in this place where Phaeroh, the powerful Entelexeia, had first confronted her and tried to end her life. On this very bridge and in this very spot, he had looked down at her and labeled her existence. He had called her a poison, and she had later learned that her very existence twisted the natural state of the world until it was irreparable.

Perhaps, she thought, this was the fate of all who were Children of the Full Moon. Those of the past had corrupted the world and perished in an effort to repair the damage. To make amends, they gave their lives. Nohea had tried to do the same, and ultimately, she had. The Children of the Full Moon were so powerful yet so dangerous. Everything they did to help had an even greater negative reaction. What was the point of existing if their very existence was a threat to the world? Why be in this beautiful world that could be destroyed so easily by their power?

"I've decided," Estelle started, quietly. "I will return to the castle and stay there."

Yuri froze, his eyes wide. Was she being serious? Her voice was so timid and quiet that it was hard to tell if she was speaking resolutely or if she was merely babbling tiredly. He hoped for the latter. Carefully, he considered words to say in response to her declaration.

"Let's get some rest for tonight," he suggested. "We can figure things out in the morning."

"Please understand," Estelle insisted, turquoise eyes set on the golden waves below. "I realized for a while now… Leaving Zaphias to meet with you was a mistake. I should have done as I was told."

Words were not easily found by the swordsman. He had several things he wanted to say, but nothing was adequate enough given the circumstances. Estelle had been tormented for weeks without ceasing and had been captured and controlled against her will _again._ To say that she might be wore out was an understatement. The absolute certainty with which he could have spoke and the abrupt approach he felt he could take would have trampled on her feelings even more, and he did not want to do that.

"Do you really believe that?" Yuri asked her, deciding to let her speak rather than trying to argue her into agreement with him.

"I do," she answered him. Without lifting her eyes from the water, Estelle continued, "I will return to the castle and marry as the Council deems appropriate. I will do as they ask, and I will support Ioder as best I can within the castle."

"You don't have to do that," Yuri started, frowning at her. He set his hands on his sides. "You have as much right as anyone to make choices for yourself."

"The choices I make negatively impact far too many people," Estelle argued. She finally turned and faced him, brow furrowed and eyes cast downward. Tightly, she squeezed her fingers together as all of her muscles grew tense. "I have no right to choose freedom at the expense of others' lives."

Yuri sighed and hung his head, crossing his arms over his chest. Frustrated, but he was trying to keep from arguing with her too fiercely. She never listened to him anyway. Rather, she listened when it did not matter and ignored him when it actually counted.

"You keep talking like you're the bad guy," Yuri pointed out, grim. "No one else sees it that way but you."

"What Phaeroh and the others said was right," Estelle countered, bringing a hand to her chest. She met eyes with Yuri then, her tone and expression becoming fierce. "I am a poison to this world! The very existence of the Child of the Full Moon puts others in danger! If Phaeroh had only…"

Yuri's expression darkened immediately.

"Don't you dare say it," he ordered, abruptly.

At once, she stopped herself. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked away from him and to the side. Finally, she turned back to the railing of the bridge, glancing at the sun creeping down beyond the horizon. As she spoke again, Estelle could feel the tension in the air rise considerably.

"If Phaeroh, Judith, or even Duke had gone through with it, the world would have been spared from facing two Adephagos and suffering great pain."

Swallowing hard, Yuri did his best not to sound angry. But he was angry. Not necessarily at her—he knew why she felt the way she did. He was bitter at those who had hunted her and believed she was nothing more than her powers as Child of the Full Moon. He was furious that they had convinced her to believe that was true, too. But even so, the swordsman was upset that she continued to believe them. After having her foes speaking lies into her mind for weeks, it made sense why she would believe them, but he was still frustrated by it.

"You didn't choose any of those things," he reminded her very firmly.

"I never had to choose them!" she snapped, turning on him abruptly. Tears began to spill from her eyes. Her voice became filled with passion as she spoke to him, her hands in fists against her chest. "That is the problem! Regardless of the choices I make, the outcome is always the same. Simply existing in the world causes me to hurt it or put others in danger! My existence is the problem!"

"So what? You're just going to hide in the castle and pretend as if you don't exist?" Yuri asked her, his frustration becoming apparent in the tone of his voice.

"Everything was fine until I left the castle with you," Estelle reminded him. His eyes narrowed in response, but she did not turn away. "If being outside of the castle puts others in danger, it's selfish of me to pursue that freedom."

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself for the world, Estelle," Yuri argued, his voice rising slightly. His hands began to move more as he spoke, his body language reflecting his irritation. "You've done enough—"

"You're not listening!" Estelle interrupted, her hands trembling at her chest. "I will be targeted as long as I am who I am, and whenever I am a target, those around me become a target, too! I cannot, for any good reason, put those around me in danger simply because I want to live in such and such a way! I can live comfortably in the castle, so there's no point in endangering others!"

"Those bastards tried to convince you that everything bad that happened was directly tied to you," Yuri stepped forward again, causing the princess to turn away at once. She kept her back to him and refused to face him as he spoke. The swordsman was trying not to allow his voice to rise any higher than it already had. "That you were the reason everything went wrong… That isn't true!"

"I'm only a tool!" Estelle retorted, bitterly. She gripped the railing along the bridge tightly in both hands. Tears were pouring down her face now, and she had entirely given up on restraining them. "I understand that! But if you are the sword that constantly cuts away at the world and the people you love, at some point you have to stop letting them use you! In that way, everything they said about me was true!"

"Like hell it is!" Yuri snapped back.

He had heard just about enough and was losing his restraint. He took a step toward her but still opted to keep his distance. Every fiber of his being wanted to grab her and shake her back to reality or do anything else to get through to her.

"Who among us _ever_ said you were a burden? Who among us ever led you to believe they felt you were more dangerous than valuable to have around!?"

Estelle flinched at his words and hung her head a moment. Yuri took another small step forward, throwing his hand out for emphasis.

"Estelle! Tell me who ever said that to you!?"

"No one!" Estelle cried out, and then she turned. "But I know now!"

She brought her hands up across her chest as though to shield herself from him and to protect her heart from any more damage. He was not one who would wound her. He never had, and she knew that. Yet somehow, she felt like his eyes or his words would creep into her soul and break her.

"I understand now," she said.

Estelle shook her head a moment and then stepped back, pressing herself against the railing of the bridge.

She made eye contact with Yuri. His expression was dark, and it hurt her. Not because she felt it was to harm her, but rather because she had caused it.

"Yuri, you said you wouldn't know if the choices you made were the right choices until the end," she continued. Her voice wavered. "This is the end… and every choice I made hurt somebody."

"That's—" Yuri began to argue, but she quickly spoke over him.

"From the moment I left the castle!" Estelle cried, clutching at the material over her chest. Her heart ached. "Because of me, you were framed. I forced the knights to focus their attention on me so they were not focusing on Alexei. I hurt this world and the Entelexeia. I was the one who killed Belius!" Estelle choked on her words. Determined, she continued, "I forced all of you into so many dangerous situations. And when I was with Alexei…"

She struggled over her words again. Yuri had pressed his lips shut tightly, having a serious battle with himself to keep from shouting at her and over her. His hands were in tight fists at his sides. When she choked, he opened his mouth to speak again. However, she threw more words at him again and silence him.

"I nearly killed all of you! When Ba'ul crashed, the dangerous situations you all had to put yourselves in to find me, and fighting all of you at the end…"

Estelle brought a hand to her mouth, covering it as if to keep the words from falling out. She released them, though. Yuri had to understand. She wanted him to understand.

"I hurt all of you…" She quickly turned away again, keeping her mouth partially covered. "Everyone in Zaphias was placed in grave danger because of me. And because of me, Zaude, the Adephagos…"

She found herself unable to continue the list. Sobbing, she gripped the rails of the bridge tightly in both hands.

"Everything I've done has led to needless suffering…"

Yuri's eyes widened a great deal before narrowing sharply, shock quickly becoming anger. Every word she spoke only caused his body to grow more tense to the point that his fists began to tremble at his sides. He was clenching his teeth up until then, restraining himself. Now that she was finished, he got to have his say. That was only fair.

"You don't understand anything," he snapped, his voice low. Estelle began to shake her head, but he no longer gave her the option to argue. He repeated with a stronger and more resolute voice, "You don't understand anything! You aren't the reason that people's lives fell apart! You're the reason they came together!" Yuri yelled. "You're the reason _we_ came together! Everyone in Brave Vesperia was with us because of you!"

Estelle shook her head more forcefully, but Yuri continued on.

" _You_ were the one who encouraged Karol to join us! _You_ were the reason Rita tagged along with us after her name was cleared. _You_ were the reason Judy joined and eventually changed the aim of her mission. _You_ were the reason Raven joined us and stayed with us and eventually betrayed Alexei." Yuri took another step toward her. "None of _this_ would have existed without you!"

"But everything I—" Estelle started, but her voice was meek then. Tears poured from her face and reached the ground at her feet.

"Do you think that monsters like Alexei or Gameliel need a specific tool to hurt people?" Yuri questioned, though he did not want an answer from her. He continued without giving her time to process her thoughts. "If you weren't there, they would have just found some other way to do what they wanted! And then _you_ wouldn't have been there to stop them like you did!"

Estelle continued to shake her head in disbelief at him, her hands clutching the railings tightly.

"You stopped them, Estelle! Every time!" Yuri shouted, desperate. "You broke free from Alexei and returned Zaphias to normal! You broke free from Gameliel and did what you had to do to kill him once and for all! They might have used you, but it was because you were strong enough to beat them that they didn't have their way!" For emphasis, he added, "If it hadn't been you, they'd have found another tool to use! And who's to say that tool would have been strong enough to fight them and win?"

Yuri finally breathed and relaxed a bit. He stood straight and calmed his voice. He was upset with her thinking, but he had to remind himself again what she had only just been through. He and the others had bore witness to what their captors had done to Estelle. He had seen them whittle away at her self-confidence during the course of her journey. To him and to everyone else, what he was saying made sense. Reaching her was another story.

"Estelle, you were always there worrying about everyone and healing everyone," he told her. He was still frowning, but his expression softened a bit. "You were always a valuable member of this team, and _no one_ besides those bastards in your head would say anything different."

"I can't unlearn what they showed me," Estelle breathed, covering her face with her hands. "I won't be a part of it anymore.

She kept her back turned to him, but she could feel his eyes on her and could imagine the icy look he was giving her. That was why she refused to face him. She raised her head and dropped her hands and stared out at the water, the waves glowing gold and now red from the setting sun. It had not been long ago when they had stood here together, him offering her his hand. This was where she had made a decision to travel with him and the others. It seemed like so long ago…

"I will no longer be anyone's tool to hurt this world," Estelle continued. She folded her hands over her chest. Her heart ached, and she was having trouble breathing. She closed her eyes again as she made her final decision known. "I am returning to the castle, Yuri. Nothing will change my mind."

Yuri dropped his hand from his side, staring bitterly at the back of the princess' head. He clenched his teeth and found it incredibly hard to find words to say.

"That also means…" Estelle struggled hard to speak. Her heart was beating fast. She tried to feign confidence. Without facing him—she could not bear to see his face—she said, "…I won't be able to travel with you anymore. And perhaps we shouldn't see each other at all."

Yuri held his breath. Actually, he found himself unable to breathe. He felt an unmistakable sinking feeling in his stomach. Rather, he felt as if he had been punched. Hard. He struggled to take a breath, and his body once again grew tense.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked as calmly as he could.

A moment of silence passed between them. Though sounds of the town and waves could be heard, the world felt as though it had ceased to exist. For both of them. Estelle watched the waves, tears running down her face. The pain she felt was indescribable. She could not let him see, though she assumed he could. She remained with her back turned, struggling to speak clearly.

"Yes. I don't think you, or anyone else, should come to the castle," she said. She gripped the bridge tightly then, struggling to find some kind of anchor. "I won't allow it."

"Then I'm calling you out," Yuri started, his tone low. Estelle felt a bit chilled by his words. "You told me that if you ever started ordering us around again, I should yell at you about it." Yuri closed his eyes for a moment, and then he took a step forward. Fiercely, he shouted, "So cut it out! You're being selfish!"

Estelle crumbled a bit, but she refused to look back at him even then.

"I won't let anyone hurt any of you," she breathed.

"And so you just toss us aside!?" Yuri was yelling now. "If you don't want to hurt us, then stop telling us to do something like this! To never see you again? To be unable to stand by you when you're in trouble? You've got to be kidding me!" Yuri took one more step forward, getting a bit too close to her for her liking. She turned ever-so-slightly. He continued. "Damn it, Estelle! Don't you think that what you're doing will hurt everyone more than anything else?"

"I meant what I said!" Estelle turned suddenly, yelling right back at him.

Tears spilled from her eyes, but she did not care. She would defy him, no matter what. Seeing the anger in his eyes and the tension in his body… She was hurting him. Her own will was shaken by his absolute defiance, but the princess knew she could not give in. Too much was at stake for her to surrender now.

"I will not be a burden to you! I won't be the reason you're hurt!" Estelle shouted, her arms folding up against her chest, once again shielding her heart. It did not help. "I want to protect everyone, and this is the only way I know how! I've made my decision! Please respect my choice!"

"Don't you think that the people around you do what they do because they care about you? Everyone wants to protect you and be with you because they want to, not because they have to!" Yuri snapped. He suddenly reached out and snatched her arm, startling her by pulling at her imaginary shield if only slightly. "Stop acting as if we've been forced into this! Did I ever seem like the type who would get pushed around by some noble?"

"That's exactly the type of person you are!" Estelle replied, trying to pull her arm away weakly. "When someone is in trouble, you can't help but help them! Flynn told me that before I even met you—I exploited you!"

"Like hell you did!"

Yuri gave another yank, drawing her a bit closer to him. Though they were nearly face to face now, they continued yelling at each other, their voices rising in response to the other's.

"Let go of me!" Estelle cried out, trying to pull free.

"Not until you listen to me!" replied the swordsman. Yuri tightened his grip on her when she tugged away, ensuring it was tight enough to hold but not enough to harm. "I'm not letting some pathetic bastards convince you that you're the worst enemy of everyone around you!"

"I said, let go!"

"And I said, not until you listen to me!" Yuri pulled her arm down a bit, trying to pull her closer to him. She staggered a bit before looking up at him, bitterly. She was biting her lip. "You think you can just run away from us? And what are you planning on doing? Sitting in the castle by yourself for the rest of your life!?"

"It doesn't matter—"

"It matters to me!" Yuri yelled, cutting her off.

"It shouldn't!" she curtly retorted.

"You don't get to make decisions like that for me, _Princess_ ," Yuri snapped.

Estelle's remaining resolve crumbled. She could not face him anymore—not like this. She gave one last fierce yank on her arm, trying to break his grip.

"Let me go, Yuri!"

"I refuse—"

Yuri's statement was cut off abruptly by her free hand slapping him in the face. The shock was enough to silence him and make him release her. Had she really just raised her hand to him? The blow left him reeling. It was not because it was particularly painful—it stung but was not overwhelmingly fierce—but more because it was so unexpected. She was serious if it led her to this: Serious, afraid, and incredibly desperate.

Before Yuri was able to regain his wits, Estelle took a few steps back. Her hands were raised to her chest again, defensively. It was not because she thought he would retaliate… it was because her actions and his reaction stunned her and hurt her. She cared about Yuri more than anyone else, and now she had deliberately wounded him. If not physically, at least she had wounded his pride.

He finally turned his face back to her, teeth clenched again. He looked fiercely angry. Before he could take action or get another word in, Estelle ended the conversation.

"This is goodbye, Yuri," she said, her voice trembling. She took a few more steps back. "Just stay away from me." As she was beginning to turn from him, she added, "I don't want to see you again!"

Immediately, the princess turned and ran across the bridge, leaving him there alone. Yuri let her go, watching her disappear into the city and likely to the entourage that would take her back to the castle. The sun had mostly set now—gold had melted to pink and eventually to violet and blue. Stars were beginning to speckle the sky. Their heated exchange was quickly replaced with the stillness and coolness of night.

It took a while for Yuri to come to his senses. It took a while for the tension to leave his muscles and for his heart to stop racing. An all-too-familiar ache returned to his chest similar to the time Estelle had asked him to kill her in order to protect everyone.

Of course, he wanted to protect Estelle. He had never been coerced into doing so. He wanted to protect her because she was worth protecting. It did not take long in their time together for him to realize that she was unique among nobles, and she actually was not quite so different from him. Character-wise, they were polar opposites. But she was even more likely than him to run blindly into dangerous situations for the sake of another person. If he was helping someone, she was always right there alongside him.

The princess who claimed to be selfish was significantly selfless. She endangered herself and used her powers for the sake of others to the point of self-harm. On how many occasions had he watched her collapse due to using her powers to help others? How many times had he seen her dive into a dangerous situation in order to protect someone? And yet she thought she was the one causing harm.

Yuri took a few deep breaths, stepping to the railing of the bridge and looking out across the water. It was still. And painfully silent. And then came the realization that hearing her yelling and screaming was better than this silence. This silence that followed when he began to think that she may really not be around anymore. No bookworm remarks, no irrational acts of kindness and grace, no smiles, no innocence… How accustomed he had become to her though she was quite literally the very opposite of everything he was.

As he headed back to the inn, Yuri anticipated this separation was temporary. He did not allow it to weigh on his mind, and he forced away the heaviness in his chest and the sinking feeling in his stomach with the firm belief that she would eventually come back to them. She always did.

And yet…

Several months later, Estelle remained true to her word. Spoken about but never seen. Sought but never found. As time went on, the whole situation became more real. And after a while, it really started to sink in. The princess had meant what she said.

And that meant Yuri would never see Estelle again.


	28. A Propensity for Kidnapping

I should probably admit that this is like PART 2. Because I really, really wanted to write all of the other characters, too... Ahem. Whatever~

As always, thanks so much for reading and spending some time here~! And thank you to those of you who leave FUN comments... Having that interaction is a lot of fun, not gonna lie~ Especially when you say things that make me go "meheheh".

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 27 – A Propensity for Kidnapping**

A few months had passed since Gameliel had been destroyed and the crisis of a new Adephagos had been averted. And as if nothing had gone wrong—and for most people, very few things ever seemed out of the ordinary during that time—the world went on as it always had. Yuri and the members of Brave Vesperia continued taking guild jobs and doing what they did best, and Rita continued her research using the newly improved Fiertia as her latest test subject.

Estelle disappeared within the castle and was not heard from again.

As he often did, Yuri took several small interludes in his guild work to return home and check on the people of the lower quarter. If things were broken, he would fix them. If they needed something, he would retrieve it. This time in particular, very little needed to be done, and so he took advantage of a rare opportunity and simply rested.

Sitting at a table in the downstairs portion of the inn, Yuri enjoyed a home-cooked meal prepared by the innkeeper herself. She had taught him everything he knew about cooking, only she was significantly better at it than he was. As such, it was a treat. While he was eating, she hovered over him, wiping her hands on a towel and eyeing him suspiciously. Hanks sat at a table nearby, lounging.

"Alright, kid," she began, causing Yuri to pause and look up. The innkeeper set her towel down on the table before putting a hand on her hip, leaning to one side. "What's eating you up?"

Yuri blinked at her and then finished chewing and swallowing a mouthful of food. Lowering his fork in hesitation, he could not think of an acceptable answer and merely frowned at her. The question had sort of come out of nowhere, as they had only just been talking about the condition of the world after the threat of the Adephagos had passed.

"Every time you come home since defeating those shadows, you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders," the innkeeper explained. "Now enough moping around. You tell us what's bothering you so we can help you."

Had he been moping? If so, that came as a surprise to Yuri.

"There were just a few things that didn't make sense about those shadows and how that all went down," Yuri explained, taking a small bite of food before continuing. "I'm not moping."

Several things did not add up that had been lingering at the back of Yuri's mind, such as Serge's role in what had set everything in motion. The captives Gameliel had taken some twenty years ago had been drowned in the lake with him until he himself was released. Yet someone by the name of Serge had been collecting those white stones for the past two decades and recently stealing them from Fortune's Market. Gameliel had suggested Rolan went by that name as well, but the mercenary had never confirmed anything. Not only that, but Rolan's intentions toward Estelle's mother had never been made clear, and while Yuri doubted the man had ever been hostile toward them, it left him wondering.

All that aside, everyone connected to Brave Vesperia was abysmally sad due to the loss of a certain pink-haired princess. Rita worked tirelessly to distract herself and keep herself from storming the castle—which no one recommended she do. Karol continuously suggested he and Yuri kidnap Estelle as they had once planned, but Yuri had to remind the boy that, given the circumstances, that would actually land them in jail. Flynn would keep in touch with them and let them know of the princess' well being, but all he could really tell them was that she often locked herself in the library and was not heard from for days. She was to be married within the next few months. Though a proper suitor had not yet been selected, several Council members were vying for her hand.

"Please," Hanks grumbled, leering at the young man at the table across from his. He tapped his fingers. "Every time you come through here, you look like a lovesick puppy."

Yuri sighed and took another bite of food, hoping to drop the subject.

"If you want to see her so badly, why don't you just go to the castle?" asked the innkeeper, seriously.

"It wouldn't be that easy," Yuri started, absentmindedly. "Besides, that has nothing to do with anything."

Both of his elders chuckled at him in unison, causing him to pause and then frown again.

"You know, when I decided to settle down with my wife, I considered it a good thing," Hanks said, folding his arms over his chest and smirking at the younger male. "I don't recall there being this much denial."

"Yuri always did have to make things difficult," the innkeeper agreed, scooping up her towel before flopping it over Yuri's head. She then retracted it and smiled at him, her hands on her hips. "He's been stubborn like this since he was little."

"That's because I grew up around people like you," Yuri retorted, eating and looking off to the side, trying to ignore their comments.

"She's a lovely young lady, and you would do good to settle down with someone like her," said the innkeeper, adamant. "She's got a good heart, and she gets along well with everyone who cares about you."

"I'm telling you, you have it all wrong," Yuri insisted. He stopped his fork halfway to his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "We're just friends."

"You travel together regularly," quipped the innkeeper. "You're already always together."

"Just stop," Yuri said, taking another bite. "Estelle and I are friends. There's nothing more to it than that." He looked up at the innkeeper with a smile. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Now Yuri," Hanks started. Yuri sighed and continued eating, realizing they were not quite finished yet. "Sometimes, someone comes along who shakes you up just right. They make you better than you were without them. That's love, you know."

"See, I haven't changed in years," Yuri argued and continued eating, but the innkeeper caught his wrist, forcing him to look up at her, dully.

"Ever since that day you came back with her, you've been changing little by little," said the innkeeper. She smiled. "You used to be a loner. But when she came along, that side of you started to disappear. Suddenly, you found yourself a whole group of friends that you care for very dearly. That was never like you."

Yuri did not seem persuaded. Rather, he tried to lean his head forward across his plate to reach the fork that was in the hand she was currently restraining. She pulled it just out of his reach, and to that, he scowled at her.

"She made you trust people again. She helped you grow. She changed you," said the innkeeper. "You two fit so well together, too. She is kind, generous, selfless, and incredibly lovely. Whereas you—"

"We're complete opposites," Yuri stated, blatantly. "We have nothing in common." He then tugged his wrist, "Can I eat my dinner now?"

"Opposites complete each other," Hanks said, stepping over. "They complete in you something that you lack and challenge you to grow."

"In your case, grow in kindness!" the innkeeper began laughing. Yuri's deadpan expression made her laugh even harder, and Hanks joined in. She continued, "Besides, you have plenty in common. You've been traveling together for over two years now, and you still get along fine. It's because you're so different from each other that you never tire of each other."

"Besides, you have the most important thing in common. An insatiable desire to help people in need," Hanks said.

"Can we be done? If I don't get to eat dinner, I'd rather just leave," Yuri grumbled.

He dropped his fork—it landed on the plate—and this resulted in the innkeeper releasing his wrist. Yuri pushed his chair back and stood. He took his plate and began cleaning it and putting it away. His two elders watched as he did so, and he turned to find them staring at him.

Exasperated, he said, "It's not like that!"

"Maybe you don't realize because you've never been in love," began the innkeeper, adamant. She stepped over to him, shaking a finger at him. "But I dare you to try something. In doing so, we would prove our point." Yuri sighed, and looked away. She continued, "Next time you see that girl, I dare you to do this and see if I'm not mistaken!"

"First," she continued. She stepped closer to Yuri, invading his personal space enough to make him look at her straightly and step back a bit. She got closer regardless. "You get close enough to feel warmth. You don't have to touch, but get real close."

"You're starting to make me feel uncomfortable," Yuri said, a dull expression on his face.

"Then, you take her face in your hands," continued the innkeeper. As she spoke, she cupped Yuri's face in both of her hands. His expression did not change for an instant as she did this to him. Never once did he seem interested nor impressed. She continued, "Look deep into her eyes, and then if you feel something, if your heart flutters, then you'll know."

"My heart doesn't flutter," Yuri quipped. "In fact, sometimes I question if I have one."

"Something right here," said the innkeeper, taking her hands from his face and poking a finger into his chest. She ignored his comment completely. "If you feel something here, something warm and something different… then you love her."

"It's not like that," Yuri repeated, sighing and closing his eyes. "Besides, it doesn't matter anyway."

"Why's that?" Hanks asked.

As Yuri glanced back at the elder man, the innkeeper stepped out of his space and set her hands on her hips again, her expression firm.

"Estelle has decided to stay in the castle and refuses to come out anymore," Yuri explained. "Those rumors of a royal wedding you've been hearing about are about her. She intends to marry someone from the Council."

Previously teasing expressions immediately faltered and became severe. Yuri blinked in surprise at their sudden change.

"What?" the innkeeper murmured, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"What in the world caused her to decide something like that?" questioned Hanks, troubled.

"She felt she had more value in the castle than outside it," explained the swordsman, sighing as he spoke. "That was the final decision she made."

"Oh," the innkeeper murmured, turning and setting her towel on a nearby table. She frowned before looking at Yuri in sorrow. "That young lady had a lot of impact here that I wonder if she was even aware of…"

"And you're just going to let her go?" asked Hanks, standing aside and folding his hands behind his back. He gave the young man a look.

"It's not my choice to make," Yuri said with a frown.

"But at the very least, she's your friend," Hanks countered, his voice and expression firm. "If your friend makes a choice that you know will wound them deeply, aren't you obligated to intervene?"

Yuri processed his words carefully. What he was saying was true, and it was something the swordsman had done time and again during his travels with Estelle. Whenever the princess had attempted to part ways with them or sacrifice herself for their sake, he had stepped in. And not only him, but everyone who had been traveling with them, too. Estelle made choices that put her last and others first; others made choices that helped to keep her level with them. Everyone cared for Estelle and had never hesitated to make choices for her sake when she would not.

"Yuri," Hanks started, stepping closer and drawing the young man from his thoughts. The elder man's expression was gentle but stern. "Tell me the truth. Are you okay with her being given off to the nobility like some sort of prize to be claimed?"

"Of course not. It pisses me off," Yuri retorted, frustration rising in his voice.

"Why?" questioned Hanks.

Yuri considered his response, then answered, "She's not making that choice. They are. She should be able to make a choice like that for herself."

"So then?" Hanks' gaze did not waver for an instant. "Would you be okay with her marrying a noble and living in the castle again if it were her choice?"

Yuri opened his mouth to answer, but he caught himself in an unusual position. The words in his head that were logical and the words about to fall out of his mouth were contradicting each other. In his mind, he was most assuredly certain he would be okay with that. If that was what Estelle wanted and would make her happy, then he would be fine with it. However, his immediate response was less than noble. He considered the contradicting statements carefully before speaking the one that came most naturally to him.

"No. That pisses me off, too," he said, flatly.

"Why?" asked the elder man. This time, his stern expression softened only slightly.

Why, indeed? Yuri had thought he would be supportive of any decision she made, but that was not the case any longer. When she had told him off in Dahngrest, he had been angry. But had there not been something else there? His heart had sank. He had felt lonely, perhaps a hint of fear… and was that desperation?

Rather than giving his elder an answer, Yuri looked to the ground and chose to remain silent. He had no answer to give, honestly.

"I want you to think carefully about why that is," Hanks told him. He gave a slight nod of his head as he continued, "When you come to your conclusion, you need to do something about it. Understand? You'll always regret it if you don't."

Yuri sighed and met eyes with the elder man. Hanks gave him a look that suggested he knew far more than Yuri did and the swordsman would do well to take his advice. Not willing to admit to anything or say more, the young man simply turned and headed for the door. He left the inn and closed the door behind him, and though he did his best to ignore it, he felt two pairs of eyes watching him intently as he left.

Stepping outside and stopping just outside the door, he once again considered Hanks' question and why his answer came as it did. Perhaps in some way they did know something that he did not. Slowly, dark eyes drifted toward the castle that loomed high above, its brilliant white spire reaching high into bright blue skies. A soft whine drew his attention back to the ground, and Yuri found Repede walking toward him at a slow pace. The dog sat in front of him and whined again, lowering his ears and giving the young man a look before yawning.

"You, too?" Yuri grumbled, setting a hand on his side.

It took very little for him to recognize that Repede shared the innkeeper and Hanks' sentiments. Frowning at his canine partner, Yuri sighed again and then allowed his eyes to rise once more to the castle. Then, he turned and headed for the stairs that would take him up to his room. Repede watched him go.

* * *

Flynn headed for his room. It was already late, and mostly everyone had turned in for the night. Still, the commandant had found himself finishing up several reports and making some final decisions that would finally wrap up the whole situation that had occurred with Gameliel. The guilds and Imperial Knights had once again been in agreement that a partnership protecting the white crystals creating a barrier over the world would be most beneficial for all. Through trials and tribulations, these two formerly conflicting entities were gradually being brought together as true allies.

Opening the door to his bedroom, he froze in place when he caught a glimpse of something that did not belong there. Lying on his bed with his arms folded behind his head, eyes closed, was Yuri. The room was dark save for the moonlight shining in through the open window, and the swordsman seemed to be asleep until Flynn took another step forward and closed the door behind him. Yuri's eyes opened as Flynn frowned at him, dubiously.

"Yuri?" questioned the Imperial Knight as he set a few things aside. "Would you please come in through the front door like a normal guest?"

Yuri smirked but did not respond otherwise. The blond commandant removed his outer armor before his dark-haired friend finally sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blue eyes met gray eyes, inquisitively.

"Why are you here?" Flynn asked.

"I came to warn you," Yuri began, his expression serious.

Flynn straightened, his unceasing frown intensifying.

"Warn me about what?"

"The princess is going to be kidnapped."

Blue eyes widened in surprise, and a formerly curious expression shifted to one of alarm. Flynn immediately stepped closer, his heart beating faster. His voice rose as he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned Yuri in haste. "How do you know this? Who is going to kidnap her?"

Calmly, Yuri slid off the bed and stood straight, looking his childhood friend directly in the eyes.

"I am."

If Flynn had not already been surprised, his shock at Yuri's statement would have been far more apparent. As it was, his eyes remained wide as he processed this new information. After careful consideration, his hands formed fists at his sides and his brow furrowed. He looked at his comrade sternly.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because," Yuri began, his serious expression never once wavering. "If you truly believe it's in Estelle's best interest to stay here in the castle as she is, then stop me." Taking a step closer, the dark-haired swordsman's voice became more urgent. "But if you think for a moment that taking her out of the castle would do her even better, then stay out of my way."

Flynn glowered at his friend and expected him to waver, but Yuri's expression never changed. Finally, the blond knight turned his head aside and closed his eyes, considering the decision that was then placed in his hands.

The princess was a close friend of his, and of course he wanted her to be well. After Gameliel had tormented her and she had sealed herself in the castle, the formerly innocent, vibrant, and unwaveringly optimistic princess had become a shell of her former self. Even so, she had agreed to marriage and submission to the Council's will. In time, surely she would come to appreciate her new position and use it to everyone's benefit. At least, that was how Flynn thought.

But there was another thought that crept into his mind, and it was that Yuri never asked for permission. He could have easily stolen into the castle at night and taken the princess out from under their noses. He had done it before and could easily do it again. His childhood friend was rash and abrasive and would do whatever he pleased.

Yet here he was.

Breathing slowly to keep his emotions in check, Flynn finally lifted his eyes again and looked at Yuri directly.

"I can make a decision if you'll answer one question," began the commandant of the Imperial Knights. Yuri leaned back a bit and set a hand on his side, raising an eyebrow. Flynn continued, "What are your intentions with the princess?"

Yuri tipped his head to the side and seemed perplexed. Flynn shook his head immediately and tried again.

"No, let me be more clear," he said. He met eyes with Yuri, severe. Very carefully, he asked, "Are you in love with Lady Estellise?"

Yuri's hand dropped from his side and he stood straight. The question ran through his head, but his mind refused to supply a suitable response. It was easy to refute someone when they simply told him how he felt; he had been doing that for so long that it came as second nature to him. But now that it was actually a question, and a serious one at that, he drew a blank. He opened his mouth to utter _something_ in response, but nothing came out.

Flynn's solemn expression gradually shifted to surprise once again. Yuri noticed the change in his friend's countenance and immediately closed his eyes and turned toward the window.

"I'll be here this time tomorrow," Yuri told him. He headed for the window in order to make his escape. "Make your decision by then."

"Yuri!"

Flynn took a few steps after his friend and reached a hand toward him, stopping when Yuri slid out the window and disappeared. The blond Imperial Knight remained standing there in absolute bewilderment. Slowly, his outstretched fingers retracted, and he dropped his hand to his side. He stared at the window a long while before processing his friend's reaction to his question.

"He didn't say no," Flynn said to himself, barely producing sound as his breath escaped him.

Taking several steps backwards and planting himself against a wall, Flynn kept his eyes on the window but truly saw nothing at all. He had assumed for a while, but now he knew. Dropping his head back against the wall, he directed his gaze toward the ceiling in disbelief.

"I warned her about you, Yuri," Flynn uttered, suddenly very weary. He slid down the wall and sat on the floor, dropping his hands to the floor between his legs. Closing his eyes, he added, "Perhaps I should have warned you about her."

* * *

Moonlight bathed the princess' bedroom as Yuri slipped in through her window. He stopped as he entered and looked around; no one had come to stop him. Quietly, he headed toward the bed and found her there. Estelle was sleeping peacefully, a book still in her hand. Chuckling to himself at her bookworm tendencies, the swordsman was prepared to scoop her up and steal her into the night before noticing shadows moving underneath her door. He could make out a pair of feet on the other side, but no one entered.

Casually, he stepped over to the door and pressed his back to it.

"You come to stop me?" he asked, quietly.

"No," answered Flynn from the other side of the door. The blond knight's voice wavered, clearly in dismay. "But please keep her safe, Yuri."

Yuri considered his friend's plea.

"I will," he promised.

"There's a bag sitting on the chair," Flynn informed him. Yuri scanned the room and found a small bundle set near the window. "A maid collected a few of the princess' things."

"That was awfully nice of you," Yuri jested, surprised to have the typically strict commandant as an accomplice in his mission.

"It wasn't me," Flynn replied from beyond the door. "Sir Drake had it prepared when I told him your intentions."

Yuri's eyes widened, and he slowly pulled himself off the door, looking directly at the wall separating him from his childhood friend. The dark-haired swordsman had intended to swoop in and leave everyone else in confusion, but he was the one being surprised. Estelle's instructor and possibly the closest thing to a father that she had was not fond of Yuri. Rather, he had gone out of his way to discourage Estelle from being around him. This turn of events left Yuri speechless.

"Yuri," Flynn continued, realizing that his friend was not going to respond. "Bring her back to us."

Flynn was not asking for the princess to be physically returned; Yuri knew that much. Flynn, Drake, and everyone else knew that Estelle had been shaken and was no longer her usual self, and they were all willing to do whatever it took to bring her back. Even if that meant, Yuri realized, leaving her in his hands. They were all putting a lot of faith in him.

"I will," Yuri told him, confidently and with a smile that Flynn could not see.

The dark-haired swordsman turned and snatched up the bag of Estelle's belongings, hanging it over his shoulder before returning to the side of the bed. Carefully, he pulled back the covers and slid his hands underneath the princess' slender form, lifting her and holding her against him. Thankfully, she was usually a heavy sleeper and did not wake when he moved her.

As he looked down at her sleeping face, he was certain he would follow through with his promise to Flynn and find a way to bring her back. He was firmly decided that he would do whatever it took to make that happen, regardless of the cost.

Estelle's brilliant light had been what restored him from a place of darkness that night in Mantaic when she had saved him from himself. Now it was only fair, he decided, for him to return the favor.


	29. Firefly

Thanks for reading~~!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 28 – Firefly**

Dim light appeared over the horizon as the sun began to rise. Starry skies and brilliant moonlight slowly began to be eaten away by watercolor clouds and skies painted orange and pink. A gentle breeze rustled leaves, but otherwise, the morning was still and quiet.

Eyelids fluttered opened and revealed bleary turquoise eyes. It took a while for Estelle to make sense of what she saw, and when she realized she was looking at trees above and all around her, she began to push herself upright and look around in confusion. Though she was dressed in her nightgown worn only at the castle, she found herself sleeping on a bedroll in a forest outside.

Sitting up, she continued to look around until she found the likely explanation; Yuri was leaning against a tree behind her, sword across his body, but his eyes were closed and he was hardly alert. Lying on the ground beside him was Repede, conscious and aware of the princess' moving about.

"Yuri? Repede?" Estelle murmured.

The sound of her voice drew Yuri back from drifting asleep. He opened his eyes and turned his head toward her.

"How did I get out here?" questioned the princess, bewildered. She frowned at him as he answered.

"I kidnapped you," came his nonchalant response.

He said it with such a straight face that Estelle at first did not believe him. Her surprise turned to confusion and finally to frustration when she realized what he said had to be true. Tossing her covering aside, she immediately stood as though to storm away. Yuri followed after her. The princess spun and brought her hands against her chest, speaking to him in the harshest voice her gentle demeanor could muster.

"Why?" she asked of him, her voice trembling. "I told you to stay away!"

"You don't really listen to me," Yuri started, flapping a hand at her. "So I figured I don't have to listen to you either."

"This isn't funny," she retorted, taking several steps back. In her tiredness and emotional bewilderment, her voice began to waver. "It just makes it harder."

"So don't go," responded her dark-haired companion, calmly.

"Didn't you hear what I said to you?" Estelle murmured, solemnly. She met eyes with him, and he merely smiled at her.

"I did," Yuri responded, setting both hands on his sides. "And I thought about it. But I still think you're wrong, and I want to prove it to you."

"Yuri," Estelle sighed, beginning to speak a word of protest.

"Hear me out," he countered in haste. "I have to deliver a letter to Nordopolica. Go with me that far, and if I can't convince you to stay in that time, I'll escort you back to the castle myself."

Estelle shook her head in denial, then turned as if to head back to the castle without another word. She had made it as far as the tree line, the castle in view against watercolor skies, before rain began to pour down from above. The princess gasped and staggered back into the trees for shelter, looking up in shock. Yuri followed her with bag and blanket in hand, a smirk on his face.

"How is that possible?" Estelle murmured, leaning over and looking up at the deep blue skies above. "There weren't any clouds… I can still see stars!" At once, her cheeks puffed up and she looked around, frustrated. "Undine!"

"Guess you can't go back anyway," Yuri said, feigning sadness for the princess' sake. As Estelle turned again to face him, he tossed the blanket over her head. She pulled it down to her shoulders, and he smiled at her. "That's too bad."

"Why?" Estelle asked, desperation on her voice. She shook her head at him once again before frowning at the ground. "You're perfectly fine without me."

"Not really," he countered, setting his free hand on his side. He looked toward the sunrise beyond the wall of water falling down around them. "I start talking to puddles and looking real crazy when you aren't around."

"I'm serious!" said the princess, firmly. She clung to the blanket desperately. "I'm nothing but a burden to you! You have nothing to gain!"

"Go to Nordopolica with me and let me prove you wrong," Yuri suggested, calmly. She began to shake her head again, so he continued, "And I'll make a bet with you so you can try to prove me wrong, too."

Finally, her eyes lifted again and met his.

"I won't protect you," he explained. She tipped her head to the side as he gave a shrug. "If you get in trouble, you're on your own. If I have to intervene, you win. I'll bring you back to the castle and leave you alone. But!"

Estelle frowned at him as he shook a finger at her.

"You can't heal me if I get hurt," Yuri continued, firm. "If you heal me any time before I have to rescue you, I win."

"I can't just ignore it if you get hurt," Estelle argued, shaking her head. She stopped when she realized the corner he had backed her into; if she could not ignore him, then it was wrong of her to expect him to ignore her. Becoming more adamant, she said, "That's not fair. Getting bumps and scrapes is different than constantly having to rescue someone."

"If you're so confident, then ignore the bumps and scrapes and win the bet," Yuri suggested.

"And if I were to lose?" questioned the princess.

"You have to agree with me that you have more value than you give yourself credit for," explained the swordsman. He tossed the bag in his hand over to her, and she caught and held it, looking at it in confusion. "And that the world is a better place because you're in it."

"Where did you get this bag?" Estelle wondered, slowly lifting her eyes to him.

"Drake and Flynn had it prepared."

Estelle's eyes widened again, and her frown was replaced by yet another look of shock. Slowly, she crouched and opened the bag, looking within it. Proper clothing for travel, gald, and a few other supplies had been provided. She left the beg on the ground at her feet as she rose again, meeting eyes with him.

"You told them, and they didn't stop you," assumed the princess, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Everyone misses you, Estelle," Yuri told her, softly. "More than you know. And we'll do whatever it takes to bring you back."

Slowly, Estelle turned and looked at the waterfall blocking her from the castle. By then, the sky was a dazzling display of light and vibrant color. Finally, she faced him once more.

"If I win, you won't try to convince me anymore?" Estelle questioned.

"That's right," Yuri agreed with a nod.

One last time, the princess gazed at the castle that was both her cage and her home. As she was gazing aside, the water that poured down from the heavens lightened and eventually faded away. Repede approached from behind Yuri and barked, drawing both of their attentions over to him. Yuri smiled and then looked again to the princess he had stolen from the castle. Estelle watched their canine companion for only a moment before sighing. Very slightly, she nodded. Her dark-haired companion continued to smile as he offered her his hand. Bewildered, she met eyes with him.

"Here's to the road ahead," he told her, softly.

Estelle carefully considered his words, and then she set her hand in his.

"You're mean," she finally said, again shaking her head in disbelief over what he had done.

"I know," Yuri agreed. Still holding her hand, he leaned down and grabbed her bag with his other hand, tugging her back toward where they had come from. "Let's go. We can still catch a bit of shuteye before setting out."

He led her to their small campsite before sending her off toward her bedroll, setting her bag down nearby. Estelle curled up under her blanket before giving Yuri a look as he set himself against a nearby tree, sword propped up against him.

"Don't even think about protecting me while I'm sleeping, either," she warned him.

"Wouldn't even cross my mind," Yuri smirked, relaxing and closing his eyes.

Estelle sighed and surrendered to his will. Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep in the brightening forest beyond Zaphias. Her swordsman companion watched her fall asleep before shooting a smile toward Repede, and then Yuri leaned back again and also went to sleep.

* * *

The journey had only taken them as far as Halure before Estelle began to realize the force she had chosen to reckon with when she opposed Yuri. Upon entering the beloved town, the swordsman, princess, and dog were drowned in flower petals and the sound of music. Paper lanterns not yet lit in the warm sunlight littered the town, and various food carts and vendors filled the streets. People dressed in unique but lovely robes celebrated a lively festival together under the brilliant pink flowers of their sacred tree. Estelle paused at the very entrance of the city in awe over the beauty of it all.

"Hey," Yuri exclaimed, feigning surprise. "It looks like we made it in time for a local festival."

"You did this on purpose," Estelle murmured, following him into the village with a forced pout on her face. Forced because this was actually a sight to see, and she actually did enjoy this.

"Not at all," responded her dark-haired companion with a tone that was hardly believable.

Estelle had only taken so many steps into the village before a loud shout drew her attention up a nearby hill.

"Estelle!?"

Karol stood at the top of the hill with a bewildered expression on his face. Rushing up behind him was Rita, and not far behind her were Judith and Raven. Their expressions ranged from shock to bliss upon seeing the princess' face.

"It's really you!" Karol continued, rushing down the hill. He bypassed Yuri entirely and stopped just in front of the princess. "We thought—"

"You left without even saying goodbye!" Rita chided as she interrupted Karol and nearly ran into him, stopping before Estelle. "We were worried about you! Don't do something like that again!" At once, the mage reached out and grabbed the princess' arms before looking her all around. "Are you all right? Has everything been okay?"

"I'm fine," Estelle answered, herself a bit perplexed by the sudden attention. She managed a giggle as she said, "Thank you, Rita."

"Wh—" Rita started, realizing then how extreme her reaction may have appeared. Frowning at once, she released Estelle and took a step back. Then, the mage flapped her hand across the top of Karol's head, causing the boy to cry out and duck for cover. "What did I tell you? We should have gotten a few extra lunch boxes!"

"What did I do!?" Karol whined, scooting out of Rita's reach and effectively using Estelle as a shield. "Raven bought the lunches, not me!"

"Whoa there, don't blame me for yer lack of plannin'," Raven countered, finally making his way down the hill alongside Judith.

"It's good to see you made it," Judith smiled at Estelle, doing precisely as Karol and Rita had done and passing Yuri without giving him a thought. "After all, we heard this was for you."

"For me?" Estelle echoed, her eyes widening.

"There you are," arose an elder voice, drawing their attentions toward a nearby house.

Exiting the home was the mayor of Halure, a thin and elder man with gentle features. He, like many of the others in the village, was dressed in garments that looked festive and very appropriate for the season. Unlike the women who dressed in full-length robes that folded across the chest and tucked under a sturdy belt, he and several of the men wore light-fitting tops above light and loose shorts. Both men and women wore wooden sandals.

"I have everything prepared for you, just as promised," he told them with a warm smile.

"Thanks," Yuri answered.

"Also," continued the mayor, nodding his head toward the inn. "We were able to gather some extra outfits for everyone. They should be at the inn waiting for you."

"Is this your flower-viewing festival?" Estelle asked the mayor, folding her hands together over her white skirt.

"That's right," he answered. "And I told you that you would have the best place in town for helping us as you did before. It's about time I kept that promise!"

"We never—" Estelle began to protest the gesture, but she was interrupted by Raven grinning and winking at Judith.

"How about it, Judith, darlin'?" Raven suggested, his voice light-hearted. "I bet they'll have a mighty fine outfit for you~"

"Oh?" Judith questioned, facing their eldest party member. She folded her arms across her stomach as she spoke again. "I might not know how to dress properly in those. Would you care to help me?"

"Absolutely!" exclaimed the former knight and current guild member. He began to trot toward the inn, pausing a short distance away. "I'll help you every step of the way!"

"How generous," Judith said, calmly walking after him.

"Stop encouraging him," Karol murmured.

"But it's fun," replied the Krityan with a smile.

"All you do is build him up and then crush him," Rita muttered, setting her hands on her sides.

"As I said: fun," Judith told her before turning and heading to the inn.

Rita carefully considered her response and then decided it was perfectly logical. Finally, she turned back to Estelle.

"Well?" asked the former resident of Aspio. "Shall we go?"

"Ah," Estelle squeaked, still in shock over it all. She looked prepared to protest before Yuri interrupted her.

"What's the harm?" he asked, noticing her hesitation. "We're already here. And they _did_ promise us."

"So let's go," Rita agreed, heading for the inn.

"B-but—"

Estelle shook her head, then noticed the mayor giving her a very inviting nod. She sighed heavily and then followed after toward the inn. For only a moment, she gave Yuri a look.

"You did this on purpose," she pointed out.

"Maybe," Yuri commented, not even bothering with a devious smile. The swordsman then looked to Karol. "Ready to dress for the festivities, Captain?"

"Yup!" Karol exclaimed, pursuing the group to the inn. "It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

Yuri smiled as he watched them all go, and then he glanced at Repede. With a feigned look of sorrow, he said, "Sorry, but I don't think they have an outfit for you."

Repede huffed out a deep breath and then followed Yuri to the inn.

* * *

A day full of festival music and food and flower-viewing gradually turned into an evening of glowing paper lanterns and fireflies that flitted around the vibrant pink tree of Halure. Yuri and company had been provided an ideal place under the tree for chatting, eating, and drinking. They had also been provided everything they may need to do any of those things: drinks and food were provided for free and in abundance.

At the moment, the group found themselves chatting while sitting on a blanket under the tree. After all, they had several months of catching up to do. Not to mention that they had been provided with unique and comfortable outfits, and they all decided it would be a shame to waste them and the wonderful day they had been provided.

"Miss Estelle!" called out a little girl, rushing over.

The princess, clad then in an intricate pink robe that looked as though it had been made especially for her, turned from her friends and gave the child her attention. The girl was followed closely by several of her friends, and all of them looked sheepish as they approached.

"Yes?" asked Estelle, very sweetly.

"Would you tell us another story?" requested one of the children.

"Please!" pleaded another.

Estelle hesitated. She had not been thinking of telling stories in a long while, and it felt like it would be too great a task. But as they looked at her in anticipation, it suddenly came back to her, their innocent faces inspiring something in her that she had tried to tuck away. Smiling, the pink-haired princess rose and began to step aside with them. Realizing she was doing as they wished, all of the children squealed and crowded around her. Estelle sat with them directly beneath the tree, and her companions heard her as she began to weave a new tale for them.

"Once, there was a beautiful princess who fell in love with a ferocious beast…"

"So how did you do it?" Rita questioned Yuri, ignoring the princess in the background for a moment. The mage wore a brilliant red robe that suited her fiery personality.

"Do what?" Yuri wondered, snacking on a ball of rice and acting oblivious. He was clad in a light robe that was colored black and gray.

"How did you get Estelle out of the castle?" Karol asked, sitting on his knees. He was dressed in a light top and shorts similar to the mayor's, green in color.

"I kidnapped her," responded the swordsman, tossing the remaining glob of rice in his mouth.

"Yeah, right," Rita muttered, folding her arms over her chest.

Yuri merely smiled. At once, all of his companions' expressions shifted to astonishment.

"You serious?" Raven laughed, sipping a shallow dish of local and powerful alcohol. He had been provided orange clothes similar to those worn by Karol.

"How else is one to take a stubborn princess from her castle home?" Judith smiled and then closed her eyes, drinking alongside Raven. She had been provided a blue robe with violet patterns and belt.

"So she's going to get chased by knights," Karol started, frowning at Yuri. "And you're going to jail?"

"Probably," commented Yuri with a shrug.

"I bet Flynn helped you," deduced the Krityan.

"Why do you say that?" Rita asked. She reached for some gummy snacks, popping a few in her mouth.

"She had a bag with clothing in it," Judith commented. "I don't think a kidnapped princess packs her belongings."

"And a gentleman doesn't rummage through a lady's closet," Raven said, agreeing with Judith's theory. He then raised his eyebrows at Yuri. "Unless…"

"I didn't," Yuri hastily said, flatly.

"So Flynn went through Estelle's closet?" Karol asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and then shook his head. "Still two friends going after the same girl... Looks are so deceiving. I had no idea, Estelle…"

"Shut up," Rita snapped, again smacking the younger teenager over the head. Karol yelped and covered himself again, flinching at her. "Don't be stupid!"

"Thanks for inviting us," Judith said to Yuri, warmly. She took another sip of her beverage before wondering, "Did you plan for all of this?"

"Not really," Yuri admitted. "But when I realized we were all meeting here, I figured dragging her with would be a plus."

"Aren't you supposed ta be delivering something from Harry to Natz?" Raven inquired.

"I got a little sidetracked," explained the younger man, snacking on more treats.

"On an entirely different continent?" Rita sneered, shaking her head at him.

"I never said I had a good sense of direction."

"Let's play!" cried the children around Estelle, drawing over the attention of her companions.

Estelle stood and allowed herself to be dragged by them to an open space. The children then began to bark out orders and rules for a made-up game that she was then required to play with them. Not that it mattered, for she was smiling and had no qualms with entertaining them. When the children determined they did not have enough members, one of them hastily stepped forward and called towards Yuri and company.

"Come play with us!" he commanded them. "Come on!"

"An old man like me could never keep up with you kids," Raven began, stretching and forcing a yawn. "Y'all have fun without me."

"I'll play," Judith began, rising to her feet and joining them.

"Wh—" Raven hesitated, and then he immediately stood as well. "Although it'll keep this old heart strong if I give it my all at times like this."

"How do we play?" Karol asked, rising and heading after them. He paused and glanced at Rita. "You're playing too, right?"

"As if I would waste time playing games with kids like you," Rita snorted, looking away.

"Aw, come on, Rita," Yuri smirked, also not moving. "Those kids are counting on you."

"I'll play," she started with a sneer. "…If you play."

"Okay, I'm in," said the dark-haired swordsman, climbing to his feet and joining the others. "Come on, Rita."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Yuri teased.

"To you? Never!" retorted the mage, on her feet in an instant. She rolled up her sleeves as she joined them.

After gathering all of Estelle's companions together, the children then began to explain the rules of several different games. They played hiding games and chasing games, singing games and riddle games. Rita had at first aimed her efforts toward defeating Yuri, but Raven eventually began whining too much about his old age that she began to target him instead. Yuri, Estelle, Karol, and Judith did their best to entertain all of the little ones, and by the final game, every child in the village had joined them.

"The final game goes like this: I'll turn around and sing a song however fast or slow I want," began the little girl who was the apparent leader of them all. "When I'm not looking, you can come close. But when I look, you have to stop. And when someone finally reaches me, I'll sing another song and you all have to run away! And when the song is done, you have to stop. I'll throw my shoe at you, and if I hit you, I win!"

"Wait, we're throwin' shoes?" Raven muttered, sighing heavily. "I didn't sign up for this."

"Let me be it," Rita volunteered, giving the elder man a harsh look. "I know who I'm aiming my shoe at."

"I bet these wooden sandals would really hurt if they hit you in the head," Judith commented, also giving Raven a look.

"I'm wounded," retorted Raven with a leer.

"This game is silly," Estelle laughed.

After several rounds of the shoe-throwing game, and after several wooden sandals were aimed at Raven's head, the children were eventually called away to their homes. The evening had disappeared in no time, and the festivities drew to a close. Yuri and his company had been prepared rooms at the inn in advance. In return for all of the generosity they had received from the mayor and the people of Halure, they assisted in cleaning up before heading to bed.

Estelle, as she finished folding a few spare blankets from the ground and handing them to a nearby villager, caught a glimpse of the mayor heading down the path away from the tree. She immediately pursued him.

"Please wait!" she called out to him. As he paused, she joined him and bowed abruptly, a warm smile on her face. "Thank you so much for such a lovely experience today."

"No need to thank me," replied the mayor. "You revived our tree and healed the people of Halure. This is the least we could do for you."

"It was really wonderful," Estelle told him, standing straight with her hands folded over her elegant robe.

"Please come again next time," invited the mayor as he nodded at her before turning to walk away. "And please have a pleasant night tonight and safe travels from here."

The princess watched him go before turning and looking back up at the pink tree just above her. She smiled at her comrades there, though the expression was washed away when Karol approached her abruptly, standing directly in front of her and looking about ready to yell or cry or both.

"Don't disappear!" he commanded her. "You were the nicest person I met, and you were always encouraging me!" With fierce determination, he added, "If you try to get locked up in the castle again, I'll pick every lock and come after you! So don't leave us!"

Then, he raced down the trail that would take him to the inn. Estelle blinked and followed him only with her eyes. She was quickly drawn back by Rita as the younger woman approached.

"You were my first friend, and you believed in me when no one else would," began the mage, keeping her eyes on the ground. As she spoke, her face turned red. "The blastia are gone, but I have something more valuable worth protecting now, and I… don't know what I'd do if I lost that." Shaking her head adamantly, Rita met eyes with Estelle. "So don't go where we can't follow you!"

Without another word, the mage headed toward the inn. Estelle did not have time to process all of these words, for up next came Judith.

"I would have continued traveling a very lonely road if I hadn't been distracted by you," Judith told her, ruby eyes gentle as she offered a soft smile to the princess. "I'm thankful for that. Even though I lost my home long ago, somehow, I still have a family." The Krityan tilted her head to the side and then added, "You don't know how nice that is after all this time."

As the elder woman walked away down the path, Estelle swallowed hard. If only a little bit, she began to tear up, her heart aching from the words her companions spoke to her. Raven approached next, folding his arms behind his head and looking up at the starlit sky.

"Ya know, I was going to be okay with simply dyin'," he started, and then he dropped his arms, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Giving you up and havin' to live with that would have been the hardest thing to do, but you forgave me so easily." Facing the princess and meeting eyes with her, he then said, "You made it easy to keep on livin'."

Turning, Raven left for the inn. Estelle took a deep breath and wiped her eyes, shaking her head in slight disbelief at the unusually sentimental words spoken to her by her friends. As she collected herself, Yuri joined her. At first, he smiled down the path where the others had gone, and then he set his hand on his side and tipped his head in the princess' direction. She did not meet his eyes but looked in the direction the others had gone.

"Did you ask them to do that?" she questioned, quietly.

"I didn't have to," answered Yuri.

Estelle met eyes with him for only a moment. He smiled at her and then headed after the others, leaving the princess to herself. As she stood underneath a canopy of pink flowers with fireflies floating through the air all around her, she pondered the words each of her friends had spoken. Her beloved friends and precious family. And once again, under those starry skies, she was reminded of how deep her longing was to protect them.

Taking one last deep breath, the princess followed her treasured comrades to the inn.


	30. Unrequited Feelings

I started playing Rune Factory 4 again and got totally addicted... I almost forgot to come back and update this... *Sweatdrop* Erm... Sorry? Ahem... Thanks for reading!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 29 – Unrequited Feelings**

Following the festival and one overnight stay in Halure, Yuri and Estelle discovered their comrades were heading in the same direction they were, at least for a while; they were all heading for Capua Torim. As such, they were all required to board a ship at Capua Nor. Conveniently, the Fiertia was waiting for them there, and they decided to go together. Estelle had once suggested that they ask Ba'ul for help, but her idea was unanimously rejected by her comrades.

Lighthearted banter marked their journey from Halure to Capua Nor. Once they reached their ship, Karol and Raven took turns at the helm. Neither were proficient at the job, but they had learned enough by then to get them where they needed to go. Worst-case scenario, Judith had informed them, was that she would call Ba'ul to save them if they were about to be shipwrecked. Raven appreciated her sentiment, but Karol was unimpressed.

In the early evening during their voyage, Yuri found himself leaning against the cabin of the ship with his arms crossed, relaxed and watching as his female companions cluttered together and chatted at the front of the ship. Repede sat at his side and seemed disinterested. Karol was steering the ship, and Raven was nowhere to be found. Estelle, Rita, and Judith leaned on the railing at the front of the ship.

"So what have you both been doing?" Estelle asked, curious. She had to brush her hair out of her face as the wind blew it into her eyes.

"I've been studying how to control the flow of electrical currents to generate power," Rita explained, glancing back at the tail end of the ship. "So far, it's going okay. If you harness the mana correctly, you can generate a lot of power for moving objects."

"That's what makes our ship move even without wind," Judith commented, also glancing toward the back of the Fiertia.

"That's right," agreed the youngest member of the trio. "It's a lot harder to do without blastia, but it's possible. I've also created a device that can fly, but it's really unstable right now."

"Fly?" Estelle echoed, looking at Rita in surprise. "An object that can fly like a bird?"

"Hopefully, I'll be able to fly using it," chuckled the mage. "I still have some kinks to work out."

"I think things became more fun for you after the blastia disappeared," suggested the Krityan. "You aren't working with anyone else's theories. Now they're all your own."

"I wouldn't call it more fun," Rita grumbled, propping her chin in her upheld hand. "It's hard to get anything to work at this point in time."

"You'll figure things out, Rita," Estelle told her, smiling brightly at her younger comrade. "Nothing before has ever stopped you from getting the outcome you wanted."

Rita blinked in response to the words and then immediately looked out over the water, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Estelle did not notice and turned to Judith.

"How about you, Judith?" questioned the princess. "Yuri mentioned you had personal business to attend to. Has everything been okay?"

"Oh, that," Judith began. Her smile did not falter as she continued to speak. "I actually left the guild because Ba'ul sensed a disturbance in the world's mana, so we went to investigate."

"A disturbance in mana?" Estelle echoed. Slowly, it dawned on her what Judith was speaking of. "Gameliel…?"

"Yes," Judith answered. "Ba'ul sensed something abnormal in Mantaic, but we could find nothing wrong there. It wasn't until after Gameliel awoke that we realized he was hidden under a barrier in the water."

Estelle processed her companion's words before sighing and looking out at the water, both hands set on the railing in front of her. Rita stood straight and became upset at the princess' changed and defeated demeanor, but Judith merely leaned against the railing and continued to smile.

"Don't be troubled by it, Estelle," said the elder of the three. "It's better it was taken care of now. We're capable of facing any danger because we're stronger together. It's better _we_ face these troubles than others in the future who are less capable."

"That's right," Rita agreed, firm. "If the Adephagos or Gameliel awoke at a different time, people less suited to solving the problem may have had to face it and suffer because of it. But all of us together, we can make anything work!"

"It's a good thing it was us," Judith smiled. She stood straight and faced Estelle. "It doesn't matter what the source of the trouble is. What matters is that we are able to overcome it."

"Yes," Estelle agreed, sighing again and then closing her eyes. "I suppose you're right."

"Think about it," Rita began, leaning forward again. "Imagine if any other group of people faced the problems we faced. Imagine how different the world might be."

"If there were a world left at all," Judith commented, turning away from them and taking a few steps aside.

"Judith!" Estelle scolded, turning a solemn look on her.

"You should imagine that," continued the Krityan, her expression sincere. "What we have is very unique, and what we've accomplished is something few others could do. We should be thankful for the challenges we've faced and how we were able to protect the world because of our exceptional circumstances."

"You're saying all of the bad stuff happening to us turned out to benefit a lot of people, right?" Rita commented, turning and giving Judith a look.

"We did something only we can do," Judith confirmed. "Phaeroh, Belius, Khroma, and even Duke believed in us. We had something special to offer, and it gave them hope for the future and for humanity. We should never regret that."

Judith, having said what she wanted to say, turned and walked away from them. She only made it as far as Yuri before she realized he had been watching them all along, perhaps eavesdropping if they were speaking loud enough. Turning, the Krityan joined him as he gazed at the two remaining women standing at the front of the ship.

"I guess that's a good way of looking at it," Estelle finally agreed, smiling a little to herself. "If someone has to face the problem, I am thankful it was us."

"Living an ordinary life is too easy," Rita agreed, propping her head in her upheld hand once again. She stared out across the water, blinking her eyes as though sleepy. "We've had more fun, haven't we?"

"Living ordinary is nothing to speak poorly of," Estelle began, upset. She set her hands on her sides, her firmness causing Rita to look at her from the corner of her eye. "If not for all of the people supporting us in the background, we never would have accomplished all we had."

"I know that," Rita grumbled, finally standing straight. "But I still think our mission was more adventurous. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, but—" Estelle paused, finding herself being backed into a corner again. Rita smirked, and so the princess immediately shook her head, flustered. "There's nothing wrong with living an ordinary life!"

"Why do you assume I mean something is wrong when I say it's less adventurous?" Rita retorted, the corners of her lips turning up slightly. "Do you find something particularly _boring_ about sitting around for the rest of your life?"

"I-I didn't say that!" Estelle grumbled, turning and facing the water again. She plopped both elbows on the railing and dropped her head into her hands. "There's nothing wrong with either."

"Really, there's not," Rita agreed, looking out at the water. "But I think you do have a preference for how you want to live the rest of your life, don't you?"

Pausing, Rita looked to Estelle. The princess did not return her look but merely gazed out at the water, pouting. The mage continued.

"If you do, you should live how you feel is right. It's that same desire to live how you choose that has already destroyed two Adephagos," she said. "Now future generations won't have to face those things because you lived."

"Nothing that I did was anything special," Estelle argued, folding her arms across the railing.

"Oh please," Rita grumbled, clicking her tongue at the princess. "Everything was all your fault."

Estelle frowned at her friend's choice of words, but the mage straightened and then continued.

"You brought together this weird group we have. You're like some sort of beacon that summons strange people to you," explained Rita. "Not that we can complain. I think we all really needed each other."

"Ah," Estelle murmured in surprise. She faced Rita with wide eyes. It had only been a little while ago since Yuri had said something very similar to her. Slowly, the princess asked, "Even you needed this, Rita?"

"Not me, of course," answered the mage, turning bright red in the face. She immediately turned her back to the princess and set her hands on her sides. "But the rest of you. You were all awful on your own."

Estelle giggled at her younger friend's response, which only caused Rita to turn more red in the face. Meanwhile, Yuri, Judith, and Repede stood aside watching. The dark-haired swordsman leaned against the cabin with his arms folded over his chest, and the lovely Krityan standing nearby had her arms wrapped around her abdomen. Repede had flopped down on the ground, though he remained alert.

"We did need each other, didn't we?" Judith asked, a soft smile on her face. "Without each other, I wonder if we would have done anything at all."

"Probably not," Yuri mused

His gray eyes were set on the pink-haired princess who continued to deny the part she played in their team while still actively bringing them all closer together. Even when she had no idea she was doing it, she broke their defenses and drew them closer to her and closer to each other. It was a mystery how oblivious she was about her own true strength. As he considered this, Judith glanced at him. Finally, she closed her eyes and spoke again.

"You should tell her how you feel."

"Hm?" answered Yuri, raising an eyebrow at the Krityan.

"We all told her," Judith reminded him. "And I think she deserves to hear something from you as well."

"I already gave her a piece of my mind," Yuri explained, recalling his most recent conversation with the princess in Dahngrest.

"Did you tell her how you feel?"

Yuri considered his conversation with Estelle, then slowly began to wonder just what his Krityan friend was expecting of him. His frown was all Judith needed before she smiled at him, setting her fingers to her chin as though in thought.

"You should probably be honest and tell her that you love her."

Yuri's eyes widened, startled by her abrupt demand. He struggled to form some sort of words in response, but his tongue was tied and refused to allow him to say anything coherent. His cheeks turned red at the accusation, though, and so Judith smiled and then turned back toward Estelle and Rita, her expression soft.

"It's so obvious," she said, gently. "I think everyone has realized now except for you and Estelle."

"That's not…" Yuri started, hoping to fend off her claim. However, just as when Flynn had asked him such a question, he found himself unable to think of a suitable reply.

"Isn't that right, Raven?" Judith asked.

"100%," responded a voice from around the corner of the cabin.

Yuri peeled himself off the wall and leaned aside in order to gaze around the corner, finding the former knight sitting on the ground. The scruffy-haired guild member had his head down and his eyes closed, but he was smiling and seemed quite certain of what he spoke about.

"That whole feelin' where you would rather give yer life to protect her before you'd ever let anything happen ta her?" said Raven, giving Yuri a look. "That's called fallin' in love, kid."

Yuri looked between the two, had nothing to say in retaliation, and then turned and headed inside the ship. Both smirked as he went. Raven pulled himself up and joined Judith standing at a distance and watching as Estelle and Rita chatted, peacefully.

"It would be so much easier if he just told her," sighed the Krityan.

"Maybe not," Raven pointed out, thumbing the dagger he wore in his belt. He looked at Judith with a very dull expression. "She has a wedding in a few months, ya know. Maybe she's doin' what she thinks is best to make that transition as easy as possible."

"Maybe," Judith agreed. She then frowned and shook her head a little bit. "She's always been so stubborn. Perhaps given the right reason, she would resist this as well."

"You gonna be lonely without her if she really does disappear?" Raven asked, his expression sincere but his voice jovial.

"Won't you be?" Judith questioned, her expression teasing while her voice was sincere.

"Of course!" Raven exclaimed. "Any day a lovely lady disappears from the world, any man should mourn!"

Judith shook her head with a smirk and then extended her hand, flicking Raven's forehead with one finger. He frowned and rubbed the place she had attacked, watching as she turned and walked around the corner, disappearing to the other side of the ship. The former knight sighed and then looked once again to the princess chatting at the front of the ship. Again, he toyed with his dagger as he hung his head a bit, grim.

"Another tale of untold feelings and unrequited love," murmured the guild member, rubbing his forehead tiredly before meeting eyes with Repede, who lingered with him. Raven offered a weak smile. "Wouldn't it be nice if this tale could have a happier ending than all the others?"

Shaking his head to himself, he then entered the cabin.

* * *

Yuri, Estelle, and Repede parted ways with the others at Capua Torim, preparing to board another ship for Nordopolica while the others moved on toward Dahngrest. Rita began to insist that she had nothing else to do and that she would join them, but Judith and Raven diligently talked her into going to Dahngrest with the rest of them. This left Yuri a bit red in the face but nonetheless thankful, and it left Estelle horribly confused by their persistence.

Boarding a ship to Nordopolica was no trouble—after all, both Yuri and Estelle had become famous among Fortune's Market as being the best entertainment to be found on the high seas. Several days of waging battle against the crew, swordsman and princess remained undefeated and left several crewmen with severely wounded prides.

One late night, Yuri found himself at the front of the ship looking out at starry skies. Brave Vesperia loomed ahead of them like a beacon of light, and he at once recalled the tale Estelle had told him concerning it. She had named their guild after the star, which supposedly looked down upon the world and protected it from a great evil. From the Adephagos, they had later learned. How ironic, he thought, that a guild by the same name would be what ultimately defeated the catastrophe.

"Yuri," said Estelle quietly from behind him, alerting him of her presence. He offered her a quick glance.

"Hey," he started, then gazed back up at the star.

Estelle approached and stood beside him, viewing the glittering sky. Her eyes also fell upon the brightest star in the sky, and she smiled to herself as she, too, recalled its very significant meaning. She had chosen such a name because she believed the guild Brave Vesperia would live up to and even surpass the name. Without a doubt, it had.

"You haven't won your bet," commented the princess, turquoise eyes fixed on the stars. "Aside from the crewmen on this ship, we haven't even been in a single battle."

"And you haven't even been remotely close to needing rescuing," Yuri retorted, folding both arms across the railing of the ship and leaning against it. "Guess that means we're tied."

As thoughts ran through her mind about what a tie might lead to in the end, Estelle came to realize that she was not so adamant about winning this bet anymore. However, she was not determined to lose it, either. Her desire to lock herself away in the castle had been swept away by all of the beauty beyond Zaphias, especially the people beyond the walls of the city. And there were so many fascinating people beyond the walls who she loved to meet and learn from. Recalling their most recent adventures and the people they had met, the princess looked to Yuri, her expression gentle.

"Why didn't you ask him to stay?" she wondered, her tone soft.

"Who?" Yuri asked.

"Rolan."

"Why would I ask him that?" questioned Yuri, still focusing on the stars above. His tone and expression did not change at the mention of the mercenary's name. "He was a stranger just passing through."

Estelle analyzed Yuri's expression and gestures, as she was well-suited to doing, and then she fixed her eyes on the heavens above.

"You should really learn to express your feelings," she said to him.

Not quite certain what she was implying, the swordsman turned his attention to her. As he looked to her, Estelle climbed up on the railing as she did on many ships before, allowing the wind to blow her hair and clothes and make her feel as though she would float away. Never once did her eyes leave the starry skies.

"In regards to him, I don't feel anything," Yuri retorted. "He helped, he betrayed, and he made amends. There's nothing else to it."

"Is that really all?" speculated the princess, though she did not push him further.

Yuri sighed and then turned his gaze to the waters ahead. The swordsman thought very little of the mercenary once called Riddick and then known as Rolan. But truthfully, even the mention of the name and the suggestive tone the princess used troubled him. When he thought through it carefully, he decided something was still amiss there. Even so, he did not linger on it. What was the point? Still, Yuri had to wonder how Estelle could see through him so plainly. She had been doing that since they first met, and it still baffled him.

"I think I'll do one last thing before I return to Zaphias," Estelle began, spreading her arms out as though to fly away.

"Oh?" Yuri raised his eyebrows, looking up at her curiously.

Estelle then dropped her arms and slid back down to the ground. She smiled at him before looking out at the sea. Dark waves sprinkled with starlight paved their way to Nordopolica, and it was quite the sight to behold.

"I think I'll go on a journey to find him," Estelle explained. "Rolan Lowell."

Dark eyes watched the princess only momentarily before turning back to the water. Yuri was carefully considering her words first as a tease, then possibly as an invitation, and then finally as a suggestion. He did not have time to respond before she turned and began walking away from him.

"I know the mercenary called Riddick," commented the princess as she went. "But I would like to know the man called Rolan who the people of the lower quarter cherished so much." Pausing to give the stars one last look, she added, "Yes, I think I'll do that."

Estelle left, and Yuri slowly turned in order to watch her go. After she had gone, he sighed and leaned against the railing again, propping his head in an upheld hand. He remained in solitude looking up at the stars for a long while before retiring to bed.

* * *

Nordopolica was as lively as ever when the swordsman, princess, and their canine companion arrived. The trio headed straight for the coliseum in order to meet with Natz there. Only after arriving at the coliseum and watching several members of various guilds running frantically about did they realize that something was out of the ordinary. And it was only after entering Natz's meeting room that they realized that something was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Yuri asked as he and his companions entered and found Natz speaking with several guild members, all of whom looked distressed.

"Oh," Natz started, turning as they entered. He dismissed the other guild members before giving the swordsman and princess his full attention. His eyes, in particular, fell to Estelle. "It's you…"

"I was never able to properly apologize," Estelle began, stepping ahead of Yuri in order to bow from her waist toward the leader of Palestralle. "I am so sorry for what happened here…"

"If I remember correctly," said the guild leader, setting his hands on his sides. "You saved my life and the lives of everyone in this city."

"What happened?" questioned Yuri once more, looking around the room.

This was the very same room where Estelle had placed the crystal and used it to defend the city. The walls had been nearly repaired by then and mostly everything was put back together. However, it was lacking one thing.

"The crystal we were protecting was stolen right out from under our noses," Natz informed them. He grimaced and clenched a hand into a fist, gritting his teeth before adding, "Whoever it was snuck in here without anyone noticing a thing."

"You have no idea who it was?" Yuri asked, surprised by that. This was an important location in the guild city, and usually one that was well protected.

"Not a clue," grumbled the guild leader, shaking his head. "We've had several people report that the barrier remains active, though."

"So they took it without disrupting the barrier?" Yuri wondered, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought things through. Tilting his head to the side and furrowing his brow, he asked, "No one was hurt?"

"Not a single person," Natz confirmed. "It's as if a ghost came in and carried it away."

Estelle listened to the two men speak of the events that had only recently occurred. Slowly, she recalled Gameliel and his shadows and the atrocities they had caused, and as an echo in the back of her mind, his condemning words and nightmares came to the surface once again. The princess did not need to hear more. Without a word to either of the men, she turned and made her way out of the room, though she felt their eyes following her as she went. She exited the coliseum and sat down on the stairs outside.

Horrible memories played through her mind again and again. And even though she tried to replace them with better thoughts, it did not change the fact that she _did_ remember them: every horrific thing the shadow had desired to do and had used her for.

The princess sat and stewed on her negative thoughts for a while before Yuri and Repede followed after her. Her dark-haired companion stopped a few steps above her, setting a hand on his side and carefully considering what to say next. She beat him to it.

"I want to return to Zaphias now," Estelle said, very quietly. She stood and faced him, her expression sorrowful.

Yuri took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. The moment she had stepped out of the meeting room, he had anticipated this. He anticipated it, but it did not make it any easier. He had failed to win their wager thus far in order to firmly prove her wrong, and his best efforts to show her how valuable she was got drowned out by this disappearing rock. The thought of coming so far with her only to lose her again became a little too real, making his chest tight and stomach uneasy.

"I have a hunch," he started, stepping down to her level. "I want to check on something in Mantaic. After that, I'll escort you back to the castle as promised."

"Yuri—" Estelle began to protest, sighing and closing her eyes.

"We're close, and it'd be a huge pain to have to go all the way to Zaphias and then come back again," pointed out the swordsman, leaning his weight onto one leg. "Save me some trouble?"

Estelle met eyes with him, then gave a slight nod. Still, she was deeply troubled.

"All right," she agreed, though dismally.

"Thanks," Yuri said. He glanced around before giving the coliseum another look. "Let's get some supplies before we set out."

Estelle nodded and then followed after him as he aimed to gather supplies for the journey to the desert. She kept some distance between them then, though she did not notice. Yuri noticed but said nothing about it.

* * *

Estelle maintained her distance from Yuri throughout their journey to Mantaic. Thankfully, the desert village was close, and the tension that her separateness caused did not have to be endured long. Their conversations were kept to a minimal; Yuri struggled to think of some clever way to reach her, and Estelle stewed on the nightmares she had been saved from but still suffered from regardless. As the swordsman thought of how to bring her back up, she continued to spiral further down.

On their journey, they faced several monsters but nothing that posed any immediate danger. Yuri contemplated allowing a monster to attack and wound him in order to force Estelle to heal him, but his pride would not allow him to throw the fight. Meanwhile, his female companion did whatever it took to _not_ become a burden to him.

Mantaic came soon enough, early in the afternoon. Upon reaching the village entrance, Estelle stopped and then stepped aside, turning her back to the village and looking at the path they had arrived from.

"I'll wait here," she informed Yuri, calmly. She glanced back at him when he paused and faced her.

"You sure?" asked the swordsman, setting a hand on his side.

"Yes," Estelle answered, fixing her eyes on their return path again.

Yuri did not question her motives; he had a pretty good idea why she wanted to stay out of Mantaic. The last several times she had come here, awful things had happened. Despite his promise not to protect the princess, the young man did give Repede a look before nodding his head toward her. It did not count if Repede protected her in his place, after all. His canine companion immediately understood the non-verbal cue and joined the princess, sitting aside and keeping guard over her.

"I'll be right back," Yuri said, heading into the village.

He wandered through Mantaic, chatting with locals and fishing for information. Initially, he had been concerned about several things after Estelle had destroyed Gameliel, and many things lingered in the back of his mind as being incompletely resolved. He hoped to put at least one thing to rest here. After asking around, he found a few locals standing near a shop. Yuri interrupted their daily business momentarily.

"Hey," he started, gathering their attention. "A few months ago, there was a fight out in the desert. A man was left injured… Do you recall what happened to him?"

"After that big thing appeared and floated away in the sky?" questioned one of the two women there, shaking her head in disbelief. "That was unbelievable."

"Yeah," Yuri said.

"That man was taken to the inn to rest," said the shop owner, folding his arms over his chest. "He was unconscious for a very long time."

"Did someone come after him?" Yuri wondered, glancing between the people. They took a moment to look at each other before the second woman spoke up.

"Not that anyone is aware of," she answered. "No one knew who he was or who to send a message to for him. He just stayed here with the villagers taking care of him."

"Just a few nights ago, he vanished," continued the shopkeeper, closing his eyes and giving a slight nod. "No one saw anyone come in, and no one saw him go out. He just…"

"Disappeared," completed the first woman, covering her mouth as though she had said something forbidden. "Like a phantom!"

"But he never woke up?" Yuri asked them, his brow furrowing.

"Not once," said the second woman. "We thought he was going to die."

Yuri pursed his lips together for a moment, then took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Finally, he gave them a nod and a weak smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I appreciate the help."

Giving the villagers a quick wave, he stepped aside and found his way into an alley. Leaning against a wall, he pondered what they had just said to him and how it may have related to his preexisting concerns.

Serge had been sealed in the lake, yet someone by that name had been stealing crystals and stashing them in the desert. Now Serge had literally vanished like a phantom, and someone was stealing crystals much like a ghost. Either Serge was somehow responsible, or someone was trying to make it seem like he was. Regardless, it concerned Yuri that this was a problem at all; Gameliel had perished, but if anything related to him lingered in that world, there may have been trouble.

Heading back out of the village, Yuri found Estelle and Repede waiting right where he had left them. The princess was leaning against a palm tree with her eyes closed, and Repede was lying on the ground at her feet. Both gave him their attention as he approached.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Estelle asked him, joining her hands together in front of her. Though she had not wanted to come here again, she was hoping he had been successful.

"Maybe," he answered halfheartedly. Estelle tipped her head to one side in confusion, and so he elaborated. "Serge disappeared several days ago, and no one in the village saw him leave."

"Serge did?" echoed the princess, her hands falling to her sides. She frowned at him. "Wasn't he set free from Gameliel?"

"We thought so," Yuri said, sighing and then folding his arms over his chest. He stared down at the ground in contemplation. "The villagers said he never woke up, and then he just vanished."

"Then he may have…" Estelle started, but then she stopped. She turned to the side as she considered what this may have meant.

"He is one of the only ones who knows where all of the crystals are," pointed out the swordsman.

"But why would he want to steal them?" Estelle wondered, searching Nohea's memories as well as her own in order to uncover what purpose there may have been for them. "Was he after their power, or…"

"They are dangerous," Yuri said, shaking his head. "In the wrong hands, at least."

"We should go to Keiv Moc," declared the princess, adamant. She faced Yuri with a look of sheer determination.

"Keiv Moc?"

"If it's Serge, then he would know where that crystal is hidden," Estelle explained. "No one else should know where it is, and it's near enough to here that anyone intending to steal all of them would aim for that next."

"Yeah," Yuri agreed, nodding. He glanced at Mantaic one last time before heading back in the direction they had originally come from. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I'll return to Zaphias after we ensure the crystal there is safe," Estelle confirmed. "If there is the potential for great danger, I would rather be able to report it to Ioder and the knights sooner rather than later."

Yuri paused and merely nodded in response. Then, Estelle began to lead the way back toward the Weasand of Kados, leaving her dark-haired companion lingering on the trail behind her for only a moment. The swordsman was thankful she was going with him just a little farther, but her statement was yet another reminder that this was not going to last much longer.

Without another word, he followed after her.


	31. Used to Be

Happy Friday! Thanks for reading~~

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 30 – Used to Be**

Clouds darkened the sky as they arrived in Keiv Moc. A chilly north wind blew through the trees, whisking away the usual summer heat and humidity that plagued the region and the forest. Yuri led the way toward the crystal, slashing vines and branches that barred their path. Estelle followed with her rapier in hand, prepared to fight if needed, and Repede made up the tail end of their short train. Several bug monsters zipped in to do battle with them, but it was nothing they had not already seen in the past. They moved with ease to the center of the forest and the hidden location where the crystal had been planted.

It remained precisely as it had been when they left it there. Yuri walked in and slowly lowered his sword to his side before sheathing it. There was no one there to threaten them or the stone they had come to check up on. Estelle looked all around and then slowly placed her rapier in its sheath at her side. Then, she wrapped one arm around her back and gripped the other arm, staring at the shimmering white stone.

"So it may not have been Serge after all," she commented, quietly.

"Maybe not," Yuri agreed. "It may have just been a regular thief going after the biggest treasure they could find."

"Then they probably won't know what to do with it," Estelle said. "That will give everyone time to locate it and take it back before it becomes a problem."

"Yeah," answered the swordsman once more in agreement.

Yuri looked to the crystal one last time, and then he set his focus on the princess. Estelle was staring at the ground, her eyes filled with sorrow. He could gather from her posture that she was at least relieved the crystals were not being intentionally stolen—though he doubted it mattered since the barriers had no actual purpose now that Gameliel was gone—but all of the shadow's words and nightmares had been called to the surface again, and those sorts of things were hard to forget.

"I should return to Zaphias now," Estelle informed him. She looked up at him only briefly before turning and heading back the way they had came. "I will ask the knights to seek the missing crystal."

The princess took slow, small steps so as not to lose her partner before he could follow, but she never heard him move.

Yuri stood in place and realized that he had failed in his mission. He had failed to prove her wrong and failed to convince her; now, as she walked away, he realized it might be one of the last times. The princess was still bent on disappearing in the castle even after her friends had given her a piece of their minds. Yuri had nowhere else to go, and there was nothing else that could be done to convince her to stay. He was out of distractions.

He had thought this to be a simple task. Taking her out of the castle and letting her speak with the others and travel freely… he thought she would remember how much she loved this world. But he did not realize how deep those scars truly were. Even worse was the fact that she thought her leaving the world was the best thing for it; her intense love for the world caused her to run away from it.

Had he not once felt something similar?

Once upon a time, he had tried to run from her. His darkness, he thought, would destroy her, and he would rather be alone than cause harm to something so beautifully pure. Not only her, but he had tried to run from the others as well. Running hurt, but at the time, he had believed it was the best he could do to protect what he wanted to protect. He knew where she was because he had once been there as well.

"Don't go," he breathed, his voice drowned out by the wind.

Estelle paused as she made her way from there, turning and glancing back at him.

"Did you say something?" she asked. She realized he was still a ways back and then faced him, frowning. "Yuri?"

Yuri swallowed hard and then parted his lips to say more, but he struggled on words. Turquoise eyes met his, and this only made it significantly harder for him to think clearly. Even though she was lost somewhere, there was still an indescribable light in her eyes, a hope and determination that only she could show while everything she had fell to pieces.

More than anything, Yuri wanted to protect that light.

"Don't go," he said more firmly than before.

This time, she heard him. Her eyes widened at first, her lips shut tightly. Their eyes met briefly before she began to shake her head and look away.

"Please don't," she answered him, wearily. "I've already made my decision. Please don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

Yuri opened his mouth again but still could not find the words to say to her. His heart sank again at the prospect of having to say goodbye. The thought of losing his closest friend made his chest ache. And then, he thought, his closest friend? When had she become as such?

The naïve noble he had snuck out of the castle had become his most precious ally. She knew his darkest parts and was never frightened by them… Rather, had she not embraced them that fateful night in Mantaic?

That was the moment. In that brief encounter, something changed. More than anyone else, she should have been the one who feared him, judged him, or even hated him. She was pure, blameless, and entirely innocent… and he was everything but. But instead of rejecting him, she took his hand. And in doing so, Yuri truly discovered the warmth and gentleness and kindness in Estelle that he had been working very hard all along to protect. It had become tangible. It reached something in him that he had kept out of everyone else's reach.

It had made him feel as if everything could be okay… that he was okay. He had started down a dark road that he felt there may have been no turning back from. Flynn had confirmed this. Estelle, on the other hand, stated the opposite. She said that he was good, and that he had purpose. She was the one who drew him back. Maybe she had done more than just accept him that day. Estelle may very well have saved him from himself.

It was because of this that he trusted her more than anyone else. And he had grown accustomed to that light that balanced out his darkness. He was jaded, she was innocent. He was sarcastic, she was sincere. He was tough, she was nurturing. He was rash, she was… Well, he decided, she was pretty rash, too, but always only to help others. She sometimes beat him to the punch, and he sort of liked that.

Suddenly, the thought of never seeing her scamper off to help others in a pinch became very real in his mind. And though he did not think it possible, his heart sank a bit further.

"You have no idea, do you?" he began, quietly. "How much you've changed everyone's world…"

"You all give me more credit than I deserve," Estelle answered, her expression sorrowful but her words gentle and sincere. "All of you are amazing, and you always have been. There's nothing that was done that couldn't have been done without me. I believe that about each and every one of you."

Yuri began to shake his head and turn his eyes to the ground. How genuine she was as she insisted she had no impact on them.

"You don't know," he started, still unable to land upon words that might make any sort of difference.

"Let's go, Yuri," Estelle insisted, offering him a small smile.

A drop of water landed on her cheek, causing her to lift her eyes to the canopy above and the clouds hidden beyond. Lifting her hand, she watched another drop of water land in her gloved palm.

"See?" she said. "It's going to rain now. We should hurry."

"Don't go," Yuri tried one last time, more firm than before. This time, they met eyes and did not look away from each other.

"Enough," she retorted, gently though clearly upset. Her brow furrowed slightly. "Allow me to protect _you_ for once, Yuri."

"For once?" Yuri echoed, trembling.

His hands had become fists without him realizing. She really had no idea.

"Estelle, you've done way more than you realize," he explained, somehow breathless.

"I know what the others said," she responded, firm. "But I don't believe any of that good was inspired by me."

Yuri's muscles grew tense. How breathless he felt yet utterly desperate to say something and be heard.

"You have to believe—"

"Please stop!" Estelle cut him off, equally as desperate now.

Rain began to fall, bouncing off the leaves over their heads before spilling down over them. Yuri did not divert his gaze from the princess, but Estelle glanced up a moment and then sighed.

"It's over," she told him.

"You have to believe it," Yuri said to her, taking one step closer. His voice was more steady than before, though her words cut deep.

"Yuri—"

"You have to believe _me_!" he corrected himself, his voice rising above hers.

Estelle stood there and looked into his eyes with only the rain between them. Repede had long since left them and was hiding under the shelter of bushes nearby. The swordsman and princess were drenched now, but neither cared at that point.

"If you won't believe what anyone else says, then at least believe it when I tell you that you changed _my_ world!" Yuri told her.

This time, it was Estelle's turn to have her breath taken away. She swallowed hard and tried to fend off his words with the logic she had firmly believed in for so long.

"Yuri, you never needed me," she answered, shaking her head at him. "You've always been like this. Good, and kind, and willing to do anything to protect others."

"No, I haven't," argued the swordsman, adamant. "But you spent so much time telling me how good I am that I think I started to believe it."

Silence. Estelle closed her mouth and held her tongue. Yuri took advantage of it.

"Estelle, I wasn't a good person," he said, his voice filled with confidence but still wavering from a breathlessness that refused to leave him. "I protected what I wanted to protect, but I didn't care about anything else. And I _killed_ people who got in my way."

"You were protecting others—" Estelle began to disagree with him, but he quickly interrupted her.

"Flynn saw it—didn't you?" he asked, silencing her again. "I was becoming that person who lost his resolve in the pursuit of justice. There was no going back for me, and I didn't care."

Yuri did not look away, and neither did Estelle. The princess was frowning at him, perhaps in disbelief, but that mattered little. She was listening.

"And then there was you," said the swordsman, shaking his head at what he himself was saying. "If you hadn't been there, I know I wouldn't be who I am today."

"You think too much of something so small," Estelle said, quietly and as though her heart was broken.

"And you think too little of it!" Yuri replied, taking another step toward her. His trembling voice rose in order to be heard over the rain. "I know exactly where I was going and exactly the sort of man I'd be if you hadn't been there! But you believed in me and encouraged me for so long that I ended up being exactly who you said I was— _you_ made me better simply by being who you are!"

Estelle shook her head in defiance of his words, but she said nothing in response. Turquoise eyes filled with tears, though because of the downfall of rain, it was nearly impossible to tell. Her heart ached immensely, though she was so confused by everything he was saying that she could not even distinguish what exactly she was feeling. Slowly, she brought a hand to her lips and covered her mouth.

"I wouldn't be who I am without you, and I don't want to be that person I was before," said Yuri, resolute. Slowly, he raised his sheathed blade toward her, firmly gripping it in one hand. "And if I have to spend the rest of my life using this sword to fight for you and protect you to keep you by my side, then I'd gladly do it."

"Please stop," Estelle sobbed.

Slowly, she brought both hands to her face and hid behind them as she began to cry. Yuri lowered his sword, his voice softening.

"Just say you'll let me," he said. "And I'll never hesitate."

Cautiously at first, the swordsman closed the distance between them. Estelle did not move away but continued to cry into her hands. Hesitantly, he began to wrap his arms around her.

"When I think of who I was before and what this world would be like without you in it…" Pulling her close, Yuri closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. He could feel her shivering, and this only made his hold on her tighten. "I can't go back to the way things used to be."

Whatever efforts Estelle had been making to not let him reach her failed her. She dropped her arms and wrapped them around him, crying against him. And even after she had shed all the tears she needed, they held each other tightly. Soaking wet and chilled, but they were together.

Wrapped tightly in his arms, Estelle forgot the nightmares and the darkness and everything she wanted to protect him from. A tiny fire had been lit: the idea that suggested maybe she had already protected him from all of those things. And as he held her close, unguarded, Yuri remembered how normal she made him feel. With her, he had something worth protecting; he found his resolve.

Neither bothered to speak again. Yuri carefully shifted her and then lifted the princess off her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against him. Repede noticed their change in position, then ventured out from under the bushes in order to follow them, and together they left Keiv Moc exactly as they were.

* * *

The rain did not let up even as they reached Dahngrest. Yuri, Estelle, and even Repede were wet and cold then, but no one complained. The swordsman continued to carry the princess just as he had in Keiv Moc, and she had not moved an inch. After carefully paying for a room at the inn, Yuri brought Estelle inside and shut the door. He stood in the room for a long while, all of them dripping puddles onto the floor.

"Are you going to put me down now?" Estelle asked, quietly. She kept her face against him, her warm breath hitting bare skin at his neck.

"Do I have to?" Yuri wondered, very seriously.

He turned his head in order to see if she gave any sort of reaction. Estelle shook her head very slightly and did not let go. Without another word, the swordsman headed for a bed and flopped down on it, startling the princess. She looked around and then set her eyes on him in bewilderment.

"Yuri, we're soaked!" she exclaimed, concerned with the condition of the bed underneath them.

"There are other beds," he replied with a smile. "It's fine."

Not wanting to move and deciding not to argue, Estelle stayed where she was in his lap. Slowly, she lowered her arms from around his neck and rested her hands over her thighs. Yuri leaned against the wall at the head of the bed and kept his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"What now?" Estelle asked, quietly. She leaned her head on his shoulder, her forehead touching his cheek.

"That's up to us to decide," Yuri answered, resting his head on hers.

"I have a wedding in just a couple months," said the princess, weakly.

Yuri felt a familiar ache in his chest as she reminded him. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly and closed his eyes. He had nothing left to say.

"I have to go back to Zaphias," Estelle informed him. Her eyelids fluttered until she finally closed them. "I promised Ioder and Flynn."

"And then what?" asked her dark-haired companion, quietly.

"I don't know," she replied. Then, her voice wavering as she spoke honestly, she added, "I don't want to go back to how it used to be, either."

Yuri would have smiled at her declaration, but that aching in his chest remained. She had been promised in marriage to another man, and things were going to change. Even his honesty with himself and with her may have been in vain; after all, she was a princess, and he was a commoner.

Perhaps Rolan had been right all along.

Having nothing to say in response, Yuri simply relaxed there with her in his arms. Both realized how awfully inappropriate it was, but neither cared enough to move.

"We should change," Estelle commented as she drifted off to sleep.

"Okay," Yuri replied.

Neither moved.

Repede, meanwhile, shook himself and flopped down on the floor, doing his best to ignore them entirely.

* * *

Yuri awoke in a dimly lit room in Dahngrest's inn with the sound of gentle rain outside. He blinked a few times at the ceiling before tilting his head and finding a head of pink hair atop his chest. Leaning to one side, he caught a glimpse of Estelle's face, the princess fast asleep on top of him. She was sprawled out across his chest with her legs tucked securely between his.

Smiling to himself, he reached out a hand and brushed her bangs aside, as they had become plastered to her forehead after being soaked the night before, and brushed them behind her ear. His fingers lingered in her hair for only a moment before she inhaled deeply and then her eyelids fluttered open. The princess tipped her head up and met eyes with him immediately. If she thought anything of the unusual position they found themselves in, she did not let it be known. Rather, she just smiled at him.

And then she covered her mouth and sneezed. A tiny little sneeze, but a sneeze nonetheless. Yuri cracked up at once and put his hand on the top of her head, unintentionally tousling her hair under his fingers.

"It's not funny," she chided before sneezing again.

He laughed more and ultimately tried to lean away from her. Estelle frowned at him before pinching his nose and rolling off of him and off the bed. Straightening out her clothes, she then set her hands on her sides and gave him a look. Yuri sat up on the edge of the bed, smiling up at her.

"So what do we do now?" he asked her.

"I have to go back to Zaphias," Estelle told him, though without remorse and without hesitation. She then gave him a look of defiance. "And I have a bet to win."

"Oh?" Yuri tipped his head to the side, puzzled. "You're still going to try to beat me? What if you lose?"

"We can decide that if it happens," answered the princess with a nod.

"And what if you win?"

"I'll decide that when it happens."

" _If_ it happens."

"When."

"You can't just change the rules," Yuri pointed out, climbing to his feet and standing beside her. "That's cheating."

"The rules must be changed," she replied, partially turning her body away from him. Still keeping her hands on her sides, she looked him straight in the eyes and added, "I've firmly decided this."

Yuri grinned.

"As you wish, Your Highness," he responded, raising his eyebrows. "But you know that gives me some time to think of what happens when I win."

"If," she replied.

"When," he smirked.

Estelle gave him a look and a smile before heading for the door. Yuri followed her with his eyes at first, thankful to see that she was herself again. Even though Zaphias was their destination, he had to wonder what was in store for them there. At the very least, he felt certain that a farewell was no longer in their future. Finally, he glanced at the window, calling out to her before she got too far ahead of him.

"It's raining, you know."

"That's okay," she replied from outside the door. "We're still wet."

Glancing down, the swordsman confirmed what she said. Though he had dried off some, he was still relatively wet from playing in the rain the night before. It mattered little if they played in the rain some more. Finally looking to the side of the door, Yuri found his canine partner leering at him before adjusting the pipe between his sharp teeth. For some reason, the swordsman felt as though Repede were chiding him in some wise, parental sort of way, and the young man could only offer a weak smile and shrug in response to the look. The canine stood and left the room in pursuit of the princess.

Estelle led them out of the inn and had only gone so far in the rain before noticing a small group of people hiding under the eaves of a nearby building. Turquoise eyes widened before filling with delight.

"Everyone!" she exclaimed, rushing forward.

Hiding from the rain and chatting casually were Karol, Judith, and Raven. They immediately looked over as the princess, swordsman, and then canine joined them in their little shelter.

"Oh, you're here?" Judith asked.

"Yes, we were just leaving for Zaphias," Estelle explained, shaking herself off and brushing her hair out of her eyes. She smiled warmly at them. "What are you doing out in the rain?"

"We were leaving," Karol started before giving Raven a look. "But then someone decided they didn't want to walk in the rain."

"A change in the weather like this'll really put an ache in my bones," Raven explained, rubbing his hands together as though horribly chilled. Shuddering, he added, "And it's nasty cold, isn't it?"

"I don't feel cold," Judith retorted.

"You're heading back to Zaphias?" Karol asked, meeting eyes with Estelle before looking warily at Yuri.

"That's right," Estelle answered, still smiling warmly. She remained oblivious to Karol's sudden look of concern.

"I actually have a favor to ask, if you're not busy," Yuri began, leaning his weight to one leg and setting a hand on his side. He brushed his hair back and out of his face, pinning it to the top of his head as he spoke. "Do you think you could ask Ba'ul to look for one of those crystals? The one from Nordopolica is missing."

"Was it stolen?" Judith asked, frowning.

"Seems that way," answered Yuri. "But the one in Keiv Moc is fine, and I doubt someone went diving in the sea to get the other. We'll check on the one in Zaphias when we arrive there."

"We can look into that," Karol agreed, looking between the princess and swordsman. "You both look really happy…"

"We do?" Estelle wondered, entwining her fingers in front of her and tipping her head to the side, puzzled.

"Yeah," Raven confirmed, his eyes landing squarely on Yuri. The swordsman's cheeks turned a hint red, and he immediately looked away. "Yuri, yer face is red."

"It's just a fever," replied the younger male without hesitation. Judith responded by placing her hand on his forehead.

"That's funny," she commented. "You don't feel warm at all."

Yuri abruptly swatted her hand away and then gave her a look before turning and heading back into the rain.

"We'll take the long way back to Zaphias," he said, pausing briefly. "If you could look into that stone and then meet us there later, we can finally decide what to do with those things."

"Rita should already be there, too," responded their youngest party member, nodding at Yuri. "You can count on us, Yuri!"

"See you in Zaphias, then," Estelle said with a warm smile.

The princess turned and began to follow after Yuri and Repede, but then she paused. Without warning, she turned on her heels and ran back into the shelter of the alley, tightly embracing at once all three of her comrades hiding there. At first, she was met by bewildered expressions, but they were quickly replaced by warm smiles and hands reaching up to return the embrace. Yuri glanced back at them, then continued walking with a smile on his face. Peeling herself away from her closest friends, Estelle bowed to them.

"Thank you," she said, and then she turned and raced after Yuri.

Karol, swallowing hard and on the verge of tears, jumped as excitement filled every inch of him, and then he exclaimed, "Estelle is back!"

Judith and Raven both slapped their hands over his mouth, yanking him backwards and leaving him stunned. Estelle paused a short distance away and glanced back at them, having heard a shout but not quite sure of what had been said. Judith waved at her.

"Take care!" she called out, nonchalantly.

"See ya later!" Raven hollered.

Estelle smiled, waved, and then continued after Yuri.


	32. Pretending

So, I picked up playing Vesperia again after taking a short intermission. I just got the side quest where Estelle and Rita talk about being friends for the rest of their lives... Totally cute! But I have to wonder... Why did they bother including Yuri eavesdropping on them and seeming to be deep in thought? Like, they have him noticing them, he listens to the whole conversation, and is always like, "..." each time. Why are you there, Yuri? TELL ME WHY!? Sort of like him and Karol eavesdropping on the two with the baby. Yuri is kinda a stalker.

Anyway, I gotta admit... Despite all the extra content and awesome of the PS3 version... I do like the Xbox version better. Both Patty and Flynn (but especially Patty since she is not relevant to the actual story at all) seem SO much like filler. Both just randomly say lines at the end of conversations, they are randomly put at the end of skits to make it seem like they're participating... As fun as they are and as nice as extra content is... I just wish they hadn't. Hahaha... And as much as I love Yuri and Flynn's bromance fist bump at the end of the PS3 game (which I've already watched), I actually prefer the Xbox ending with Flynn commenting from the ground that he is proud to call Yuri his friend. Like, it makes more sense to the whole theme of the game of them choosing their separate paths.

The PS3 version has been epic, yes. But I still prefer the original. I'm glad I didn't try adding Patty to this story-I had intended to as soon as they got the Fiertia back. At the last minute, I was like... "Meh, I don't know enough about her yet to write her." So I didn't. WHEW.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 31 – Pretending**

Yuri and Estelle no longer entertained the crewmen of Fortune's Market. On the trip to Capua Nor, the guild members refused to play with them anymore. Yuri, trying to be fair, suggested they spar with Repede instead, insisting that defeating his canine partner was the same as defeating him. The crewmen, determined to put Yuri in his place while thinking little of Repede, scoffed and attempted to beat the dog. They failed miserably.

Yuri and his company left the ship in Capua Nor after being advised by the crew that they should probably find other ships to ride from that point on.

The trip back to Zaphias was uneventful and rainy. Aside from a few weak monsters, nothing hindered them further. Their conversations were light and meaningful again; any tension that had existed between them had disappeared. Briefly, the rain had stopped, though clouds loomed in the sky. As they left Deidon Hold and headed across the plain that would take them to Zaphias, swordsman and princess argued playfully.

"Technically, I will win," Estelle said, passing ahead of him a bit before turning and smiling, walking backwards.

"How do you figure that?" he grumbled, frowning at her.

"You said you were going to convince me," she answered.

"And I did."

"You specifically said you would convince me by winning this bet," she retorted, heading forward again. "You didn't, so that means I win."

"That's cheating."

"So I think, because I won, I'll force you to be my escort on my next journey," Estelle explained, smiling brightly and not at all serious. "When I go to find Rolan Lowell, you must come with me."

"You're going to _force_ me?" Yuri raised his eyebrows at her, grinning.

She paused and gave him a look that tried to seem stern, but he immediately began laughing. Pouting, Estelle sped up.

"You're mean," she told him. And then she stopped with her eyes fixed on the path ahead of them. "Yuri, look."

Halting, her dark-haired escort followed her gaze. Zaphias loomed in the distance now, separated from them by a river. Further off to the side was a lake and a broad expanse of forest. But standing between all of those things and the trio was a pack of feline monsters feasting on the remains of a massive beast.

"That's a strange place to be having dinner," commented Yuri, leaning his weight to one leg and raising an eyebrow.

Estelle did not answer him and instead frowned at the creatures before them. Her dark-haired companion turned and gave her a look.

"Estelle?"

"Something seems unusual about them, doesn't it?" she wondered.

Yuri frowned and looked from her to the creatures barring their path. Shaking his head slightly, he turned and headed to the side.

"Let's go around them."

The moment the words left his lips, one of the monsters raised its head and took note of them. It growled, and all of its companions looked up as well. Yuri sighed before flicking his sword from its sheath.

"Figures."

"Be careful," Estelle hastily said, also arming herself with her rapier.

In a flash, the creatures abandoned their meal and attacked the trio with every intent of adding them to their feast. Their movements were quick and erratic; they were dangerous.

"Look out!" Yuri snapped.

Monsters fell upon them and immediately separated them, roaring and snapping sharp teeth at them. Estelle defended herself from a vicious attack to the best of her ability before being flung aside, rolling across the ground and landing in a pile.

Yuri and Repede engaged the creatures in battle. The canine armed with his dagger slashed through several of the beasts. Yuri landed several blows and managed to knock one back but was quickly surrounded by others.

Estelle rose to her feet and watched only a moment as her allies engaged the creatures, and then she clasped one hand above her chest. She focused her energy, recalling everything Rita had taught her while also listening to Undine's guidance from within. And then the princess closed her eyes. Two of the creatures noticed at once that Estelle was now the source of danger and turned on her, moving in a flash to attack her. Yuri and Repede both went to intervene, but neither had to. Blue lights flickered around Estelle before turquoise eyes shot open and locked on the beasts aimed at harming her.

"I call upon the Maiden of the Mist," Estelle said, rings of blue light circling around the one already at her feet before forming a massive magic ring that engulfed the entire area. "I summon thee! Come, Undine!"

Undine arose from the circle beneath Estelle's feet, standing between the princess and her foes. She twisted her spear around before waves of water gushed from the earth and engulfed the monsters. Whines and wails immediately followed, and the entire group of beasts hastily rose and then fell back. A few hisses followed before the bunch turned and fled.

Temporary peace, for a moment later Repede's ears flicked back, and he spun around and yelped. A feline monster much larger than all the others lunged from behind, latching a powerful claw around Yuri's torso and flinging him across the ground several meters before he had any time to react.

"Yuri!" Estelle cried out, chasing them.

Repede barked fiercely before pursuing the assailant and their ally.

"Damn it," Yuri muttered, skidding across the ground before flipping back onto his feet.

He gripped his abdomen as blood seeped between his fingers, gritting his teeth and flinching. Still, he held his sword out and prepared for another attack. The apparent leader of the pack of monsters stepped towards him and loomed over him, threateningly. Repede lunged between the beast and his wounded partner, growling and ready to stave off an attack. Estelle stopped a short distance away and focused her energy once again, desperately. A red circle of magic appeared beneath her.

"I call upon the red giant, the ruler of hellfire," she began. The lights spread out, forming several circles, and then morphed into a massive red circle with her in the center. Estelle then said, "I summon thee! Come, Efreet!"

At her command, the powerful spirit of fire appeared and lingered just behind the monstrous beast. The creature screeched and then lunged at both Repede and Yuri, intending then to tear its much smaller targets to pieces. At the same moment, Efreet raised his arms and then slammed his fists upon the monster, creating an explosion of violent fire that tore the creature to pieces, causing it to disappear in a wisp of black smoke. The beast disappeared along with Efreet and the magical lights that had summoned him.

Drizzle began to fall from the sky as the trio looked around in bewilderment. The entire pack of creatures had disappeared without a trace, and all that remained was the carcass they had once been feasting upon.

"Those things were feisty," Yuri growled.

He scanned the surrounding area, expecting something else to come at them. He had been flung to a large lake surrounded by forest just beyond Zaphias, and he scanned the trees for any sign of danger. Nothing else appeared.

"Where did they go?" Estelle wondered, also scanning the area and holding her rapier up and ready for battle. "They disappeared so quickly."

"Well you did make things blow up," Yuri grumbled, glancing down at his injury and the blood on his hands. "I'd run, too, if you weren't on my side."

Repede whined as the princess turned and set her eyes on Yuri. Estelle immediately panicked, slipping her slim sword back into its sheath before rushing toward him.

"You're hurt!" she cried out, not having noticed in her desperate attempt to finish the battle.

"Don't," Yuri snapped, grabbing her hands in one of his own when she lifted them in order to heal him. She stared at him in surprise before he gave her a weak smile. "Unless you admit to me first that I win the bet."

"Don't be foolish!" Estelle scolded him, shaking herself free of his grip and setting her hands up to heal his wounds. "This is no time for a silly bet!"

"You only say that because you'll lose," Yuri retorted, slipping back and looking defiant.

"You're about to collapse! You're bleeding!" chided the princess. "Now hold still!"

"Not until you say it!"

"Yuri Lowell!" she stated, firmly.

Repede growled at them both and then turned his back to them and sat down, irritated.

"Say it!" Yuri ordered, leaning just out of her reach and hiding his injury from her, flapping at her to keep her hands from magic. "I win and you're going to do whatever I say!"

"Fine! You win!" Estelle agreed, leaning around him and trying to aim her magic upon him. He still dodged and shook whatever spell she might have been casting off of him.

"And you'll do whatever I say."

Exhaling sharply in frustration, Estelle simply ignored him then and tried to heal him without his consent. Despite his injury, Yuri did a fair job at avoiding her until she got an arm around his neck from behind—he was hunched over trying to stop the bleeding. Pinning him, to his surprise, she then began to heal his injury while giving him nowhere to run. The swordsman, not to be beaten so easily, leaned forward more until she was hanging across his back. Then, without a second thought, he stepped backwards several feet and then fell over into the lake, taking the princess down with him.

A sparkle of lights arose from under the water before both resurfaced. Yuri and Estelle sat up in the water and looked at each other, drenched. The swordsman frowned down at where his injury should have been and found nothing there. Then, he gave the princess a dubious look.

"Did you just heal me underwater?"

"You and your stubborn pride left me no choice," Estelle replied, firm. She scowled at him briefly. "Did you really jump backwards into a lake to avoid me?"

Yuri smirked, then leaned back comfortably.

"You have seaweed on your head," he commented.

Estelle grimaced and reached up, pulling a glob of sopping weeds out of her hair. As she untangled it from pink strands, the swordsman continued.

"And this means that you have to do whatever I say."

The princess sighed, then tossed the ball of weeds at her partner. Yuri dodged it and chuckled. As Estelle was pulling herself out of the water, her dark-haired companion glanced around before also hopping to his feet. Without warning and with no hesitation, the swordsman swept the princess off her feet and started dragging her out into deeper water.

"Y-Yuri!" she gasped, trying to break free. "What are you—"

Feeling comfortable when the water was at his waist, Yuri then flung Estelle into the lake, effectively silencing her. She disappeared beneath the surface and did not rise again, causing him to raise an eyebrow and look suspiciously at a few bubbles that broke the surface. In the next instant, steady hands gripped his legs and yanked them out from underneath him, toppling him into the water in surprise.

Estelle jumped up, feeling accomplished, and tried to flee the lake and attend to more important matters. She stopped when Yuri reappeared, as he slowly popped his head out of the water from underneath a lily pad, giving her a look that was both mischievous and threatening. Despite any other concerns, she had to laugh.

"I won, so what should I make you do?" Yuri mused, shaking the lily pad from his head before steadily making his way towards the princess. Estelle, in turn, stepped backwards toward the shore. "Shall I have you do some breaking in and entering?"

"You've already made me do that," Estelle replied.

"Thieving?"

"You made me do that, too!"

"Ah, I know," Yuri smirked, closing in on her. "I'll have you perform a horribly awful prank on Flynn."

"I'll tell on you," she hastily retorted, eyes wide.

Yuri lunged for her, and Estelle immediately squeaked and turned to run. He snatched her before she could escape and then flipped her back into deeper water. In retaliation, she jumped onto his back again and tried to take him down, though she only caused him to stagger.

Repede sat on the shore and watched them as though they were children and he was their very unimpressed chaperone. Growling at them, he then turned his back toward them, shifting his pipe in his mouth before leering at the capital in the distance. As the rain grew heavier, his ears sank back.

Pleasantly distracted, swordsman and princess were then engaged in a battle to leave the other behind and escape the lake first. Yuri was able to toss Estelle around with ease, so the princess had no other choice than to cling to him in order to keep him from escaping. Her dark-haired companion gradually began to insist that he would require her to prank everyone in the castle, including the emperor himself, which only fueled Estelle's desire to win this battle against him. Despite the playful threats and arguments, they laughed.

As she tried to take him down and he tried to flip her over him, he effectively twisted her until they were face to face, bodies close. Laughing faded to genuine smiles as their eyes met. Yuri began to drop his hands but settled them on her sides, steadying her. The princess had her arms wrapped around him but began to lower them when the fight ceased. Very slowly, she raised one hand and began to unwind a piece of seaweed from his hair. She dropped the weed but had only brought her hand as far as his chest before she set it there.

His heart was beating fast.

Smiles diminished as the swordsman tried to make sense of what he was feeling and as the princess tried to read his emotions. Cautiously, Yuri brought his hand up to her neck, tilting her chin only slightly. And then he leaned in and kissed her. Warm, and sweet, and not nearly long enough.

They separated but remained close enough to feel the other's breath. Yuri lowered his hand to her side and waited for some sort of reaction from her. Anything to let him know if he had gone too far. Estelle met eyes with him, and then she reached both hands up to his neck, effectively pulling him back to her. Their lips met again, more passionate than before. Yuri wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, and she in turn wrapped an arm across his shoulders while allowing the other to linger in his hair at the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, the rain continued to pour down around them.

Finally, Estelle slid her hand down to his shoulder and gave a subtle push, effectively stopping herself and him. Yuri did not release her but pulled back enough to allow them both to catch their breath. With his forehead set on hers and the taste of her still on his lips, he finally opened his eyes. She did as well, and despite the rain, it was clear to him she was close to tears.

"I'm getting married in only a few months," she whispered breathlessly, her voice wavering.

Suddenly, those were the most awful words he had ever heard. Yuri leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he ran his hand up her back, unintentionally pulling her closer. He would have kissed her again if she had not begun to pull away. She allowed her hands to slide down from his neck to his chest before dropping them to her sides. Stepping back, she shook her head and then placed one hand to her lips.

Yuri had stolen her first kiss.

Her dark-haired companion finally came back to his senses after being effectively lost in her. Holding her in that moment, feeling her warmth and her breath, smelling her and tasting her… He found himself breathless, and his heart had skipped several beats. Was that what one called a flutter? And he knew then precisely why her situation angered him so. Everyone had known, and he should have listened to them. Yet knowing the truth and being incapable of keeping her from slipping through his fingers only frustrated him more.

Yuri met eyes with her and struggled to think of an acceptable response. She was to be married; she was pledged to some man she had yet to meet. Perhaps his was an easier plight than hers. The look on her face in that moment and the fear in her eyes were unbearable. He swallowed hard and struggled to spit out words.

"We just… got caught up in the moment," he muttered, closing his eyes and unconsciously licking his lips before placing the back of his hand against them. Still struggling, he dropped his hand and added, "It didn't mean anything."

"Right," Estelle agreed, nodding. She took a deep breath and managed a smile. "It meant nothing."

"Nothing at all," he responded.

Swordsman and princess looked at each other for a while longer, both knowing that was not the truth but thinking it was better to pretend it was. Finally, Yuri managed to shake himself free of his thoughts of her and of being captivated by her, stepping past her and heading back toward the shore.

"We should meet with the others," he said, trudging out of the water.

"Yes," Estelle answered, though she hesitated to follow.

Standing in the water with rain pouring down all around her, the princess raised her hands to her chest and exhaled very slowly. Her voice drowned out by raindrops, Estelle spoke quietly to the swordsman who would not be able to hear her.

"I love you."

"Hey," Yuri called out to her after gathering his belongings from the shore. "You coming?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, hurriedly dragging herself through the water toward the shore.

Yuri waited but happened a glance at Repede. His canine partner continued to leer at him, ears plastered to his head. The swordsman at first was bewildered by the look he received, and then his eyes widened. Slowly, he turned on his long-time friend.

"You knew," he muttered in disbelief. His voice rose slightly as he accused his partner of a most heinous crime. "From the very start, you knew!"

Repede growled, shook himself of some of the water weighing down his fur, and then stood and began trotting in the direction of the castle. Yuri watched as he went.

"How did you figure that?" Yuri murmured, bringing a hand to his head. "A princess? Really?"

"Did Repede leave without us?" Estelle asked, finally reaching the shore.

Yuri jumped at the sound of her voice, turning and watching as she drew close to him.

"Yeah," he said after careful contemplation. "We should go."

Estelle nodded and walked ahead of him. Yuri looked up and flinched as rain poured over him, and then he sighed and followed after her.

* * *

Yuri led the way to the inn once they had reached Zaphias. The rain had steadily grown heavier as they progressed until it was nearly overwhelming. As they slipped into the downstairs shelter of the inn, they were greeted at first with a smile from the innkeeper before her expression grew sour upon taking in their appearance. Both humans and dog were sopping wet and dripping puddles all over her floor. At once, she took a towel and headed straight for them.

"Oh no," she started. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into this time, you scamp, but you aren't making a mess of things in here."

Waving her towel at them, she shooed them right back out the door, temporarily slamming it behind them. The trio exchanged looks in bewilderment before the door opened again and the innkeeper, with spare towel in hand and a towel on the floor, reached out and grabbed Estelle's arm. The elder woman scowled at Yuri as she dragged the princess inside.

"Is this any way to treat a lady, young man? Shame on you," she chided. "Nothing but trouble, you are." As she shut the door in Yuri's face, she firmly added, "Now get yourself upstairs before I call for Hanks and get you into all sorts of trouble."

Yuri stared blankly at the closed door before glancing down at Repede. With a shrug, he turned and headed for the stairs that would take him to his room, and his canine partner followed after him.

* * *

In a whirlwind of activity, Estelle was provided towels, dry clothes, a warm blanket, a warm drink, and eventually a warm meal. In the process of all this, the innkeeper muttered about Yuri's bad behaviors and how awful he was with women. That did not prevent her from bringing towels and warm food and drink upstairs to Yuri, though. Finally, things slowed down and the innkeeper washed dishes while Estelle sat quietly and ate at a table nearby.

"Thank you so much," Estelle finally said, smiling very warmly. "It's delicious."

"I'm just sorry for that troublemaker's mistreatment of you," the innkeeper muttered, shaking her head to herself. "The nerve of that boy…"

Estelle laughed quietly and watched as the elder woman put supplies away.

"Everyone here cherishes Yuri very much," observed the princess, drawing the innkeeper's attention over to her. The elder woman's eyes widened. "It's a nice thing to have people around who you can tease but still expect them to know you love them dearly."

"You have people like that?" asked the innkeeper, curiously, as she flipped her towel over her shoulder.

"I think so," Estelle answered, considering her bantering with Yuri and the playful antics she and the others had often engaged in. She smiled warmly at the thought.

"Even so," the innkeeper said, leaning on her counter as she spoke to the young woman. "If that young man causes you any trouble, you have our permission to teach him a lesson."

Laughing again, Estelle went back to munching on her meal. As she neared the end of it, she poked at it and began to frown. Her eyes lifted from her plate and landed on the elder woman cleaning up for the evening.

For some reason, the thought of the innkeeper and Hanks and all of the others scolding Yuri and treating him so much like their own child warmed her inside. The swordsman, to her and the other members of Brave Vesperia, was their fearless leader and the one who encouraged them to face forward and move ahead. He was guiding them and not the other way around. Yet here were the very people who had instilled that in him, and they continued to set him straight on whatever path they thought best for him. Estelle had never truly experienced that in her own life, and she did envy Yuri for it.

Thoughts of parenting and upbringing led her back to another topic of interest. Setting her fork down, she straightened in her seat.

"May I ask a question?" she wondered.

"Dear, you don't have to be formal here," said the innkeeper with a deep laugh. She moved a few things from the counter before adding, "I don't know what it's like in the castle, but we're all the same here."

"Thank you," Estelle murmured, her face turning a bit red. She considered how to ask the question and then she spoke directly. "Do you remember a mercenary by the name of Rolan?"

At once, the innkeeper paused and then stood straight. Her expression shifted to one of surprise and then to detachment. Turning, she began to shuffle things around on the counter and clean things that did not really need tidying.

"Yes," she answered. "He left here a long time ago."

"What was he like?"

The innkeeper paused and thought through the question. She smiled a little to herself, turning to face the princess again.

"He was a good man," she explained. "He looked after everyone and never hesitated to help people in need. He solved a lot of problems for us back then… He started out just venturing through and stayed here at the inn, but he eventually settled down."

How uncanny, Estelle thought, that he sounded so very much like Yuri.

"Why did he come here?" asked the princess, tipping her head to the side.

"He never said," the innkeeper replied, setting her hands on her sides. "He used to spend a lot of time around the royal quarter as though he were looking for something. That's where he met her…"

"Her?" Estelle echoed, blinking in surprise.

The innkeeper's eyes widened when she realized she may have said to much. Pulling the towel from her shoulder and setting it on the counter, she then turned and headed toward a door in back.

"It's late," she said. "I'll set out a bedroll. You can stay down here so you don't have to go back out in the rain."

"Ah," Estelle opened her mouth to say more, but the innkeeper left her to herself.

Frowning, the princess finished her meal and then stood. She straightened out her table and chair, washed and dried her dishes, and then put everything away. Just as she finished, the innkeeper returned and invited her into the back of the inn and the living space where she herself stayed. Estelle smiled very sweetly, bowed slightly, and then followed after her.


	33. Envoy from the Dark Abyss

I got for the first time the side quest where Estelle is learning from the medic in Aurnion. In one scene, she tells Yuri that healing is all she's capable of doing for others, so she wants to learn to do it well. Yuri starts to tell her that's not ALL she does for everyone, and when she gets confused, he is like, "Nevermind."

HE IS SO CUTE WHEN HE TRIES TO ENCOURAGE HER. With anyone else, his encouragement is usually like... literally shaking the heck out of them. With Estelle, he legit tries to be cute and fluffy! Like when she's all like, "The monster said I'm poison." And Yuri is all like, "For what it's worth, you don't look like poison to me." Like... He tries so hard! In like this manly way of not trying hard. It's adorable. There are several scenes this time through where I notice him doing this, and it makes me smile every time.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 32 – Envoy from the Dark Abyss**

Yuri awoke buried in blankets. It took a while for him to notice, but he decided several of those blankets had not been there when he first went to sleep and did not belong to him. He assumed the innkeeper had been in to check on him again; she had been up several times after his return, providing food, drink, towels, and plenty of chastising for dragging a lady around, as she said, through the mud. She had said all this while piling towels on top of him, rubbing his hair dry, and effectively shaking the chill straight out of him.

Hopping out of bed and getting dressed, the swordsman peered out the window and found cloudy skies but no rain. For this, he was thankful. Slipping out the door, he headed downstairs. The innkeeper was downstairs, and he thanked her for her help before wondering where Estelle had vanished to. She sent him up a level of the lower quarter, and Yuri found several people gathered there.

Estelle, Repede, Hanks, Ted, and several others were huddled around the well. The pink-haired princess had her gloves off and her sleeves rolled up and was desperately working on the pump. A few others stood around her in amazement.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, frowning.

"Trying to fix it," Estelle answered, not at all distracted by him. She was determined.

"You broke it again?" questioned the swordsman, first giving Hanks a look before looking to the others nearby. They wore guilty expressions.

"After you fixed it last time, it worked for a while and then fell apart again," Hanks explained. "Perhaps it's user error, but maybe the fault lies with the handyman."

"Uh-huh," Yuri replied, rolling his eyes as several people nearby chuckled. He set his hand on his side and smirked at Estelle. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"I read a book about it once," she replied, hard at work.

"About fixing a pump?" Yuri wondered, dubious.

"When you were building it, I was curious," Estelle told him. She paused and leaned closer, her expression darkening. "I think there's a part missing."

Yuri also leaned closer, inspecting what she was inspecting.

"I think you're right," he agreed.

Both he and the princess lowered their gaze down toward the dark waters far below before both straightened and met eyes with each other. Yuri gave her a look, and immediately Estelle put her hands up and laughed nervously.

"I didn't do it!" she exclaimed. "Nothing fell off since I touched it!"

"I'll get another part for it," Yuri grumbled.

"Thanks," Hanks said, and a few of the others around them agreed. "We've been collecting rain water in the meantime, but we just used up what we had."

"It's been raining nonstop," the swordsman said in surprise. "You already used all that up?"

"We just filled the baths and distributed the water, so…" one of the others murmured, somehow sheepish when Yuri looked in his direction.

"Fine," Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. He turned and began heading up to the citizens quarter. "I need to meet with Flynn. I'll see if there are any parts lying around while I'm at it."

"You're meeting Flynn?" the princess inquired, brushing off her hands before rolling down her sleeves and putting her gloves back on.

"Yeah," replied the swordsman, hesitating only a moment. "I'm going to let him know about the missing crystal." Glancing around, he then continued upwards. "Maybe the others decided to stay in the castle, too. They should be here by now."

"We're going to go collect some water from the river," Hanks said, directing his comment to several villagers standing nearby.

"I'll come help," Estelle offered at once.

"The more help, the better," replied her elder with a smile.

"It'll probably rain soon, so why bother?" Yuri questioned as he walked away. Despite his apparent protest, he smiled down at them.

"Some people would like to have something to drink today," Hanks grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"Can I come!?" Ted piped up, slipping beside Estelle and looking at Hanks enthusiastically. "I can help, too!"

"No," retorted Hanks, firmly. "You get back to your studies."

"Thanks for offering, though," Estelle said to the boy with a warm smile.

Hanks, the princess, and several villagers headed down to gather supplies before heading to the river, and Yuri went on his way to the castle. The brown-haired boy left behind by them looked around several times, puffed up his cheeks in displeasure, and then stormed off on his own.

* * *

"So that's how things stand now," Flynn commented, frowning and bringing a hand to his chin in contemplation.

He and Yuri stood aside in the throne room, as that was where the dark-haired swordsman had finally managed to catch up with his childhood friend in order to initiate a conversation. The commandant of the Imperial Knights was busy as always, especially after everything that had happened recently.

"The crystal here is still safe, but I'll add some extra guard around it for the time being," Flynn assured Yuri.

"Thanks," Yuri said. He opened his mouth to say more but then stopped when Flynn sighed and closed his eyes.

"I should be thanking you _again_ ," began the blond knight, wearily. "You brought Lady Estellise back to us safely."

Yuri watched his childhood friend for a moment before footsteps arose from the side of the room. Both young men turned and watched as Ioder entered, followed closely by the master knight, Drake. Yuri watched as they paused where they were, hesitant to interrupt the childhood friends.

"Actually," began the dark-haired swordsman, meeting eyes with Flynn. "There is one other thing."

Flynn frowned in confusion. Yuri hesitated to say more before glancing back at Ioder and Drake as they approached. He made eye contact with each before speaking again.

* * *

Returning to the lower quarter after tending to everything he needed to in the castle, Yuri stopped first at the well to check and see if anyone was there—no one was—before heading to the inn. He peeked his head inside on the main floor.

"Are Estelle and the others back yet?"

"Not that I've seen," replied the innkeeper, straightening some things out.

"Hm," Yuri replied, stepping back and closing the door.

He was about to head upstairs when the sound of barking caused him to glance toward the exit of the city. Yuri followed the sound and had only just stepped out of Zaphias before Repede nearly barreled into him. The dog ran frantically around his human partner, barking in desperation, and then started rushing away again toward the plain. As if this were not enough to alert his human to something being amiss, Repede stopped a short distance away, barked several more times, growled, and then took off running again.

"Hey, hold up!" Yuri called after his ally, though he did not hesitate to follow.

And it did not take long for him to discover the source of the dog's anxiety. Repede had slid to a stop at a distance, and Yuri was forced to do the same. Standing not far from the river, holding Ted at the neck with one arm, was a familiar shadow turned human. Serge bound the child and cut off his breathing while also aiming a dagger at his throat. Beyond the mercenary was Estelle, who stood with her rapier in hand and with a fierce look upon her face. The princess stood protectively between the mercenary and all of the other people of the lower quarter who had come with her. They were all beaten up, and the cart and buckets they had brought with them were broken up and scattered across the ground.

"Serge?" Yuri murmured in surprise, immediately unsheathing his sword and glaring their enemy down.

The mercenary turned his gaze upon the dark-haired swordsman, and the look nearly took Yuri's breath away. Though his body was human, his eyes were solid black.

"Gameliel," Estelle corrected him.

"Come to me, or I kill this feeble human," muttered the possessed mercenary, grinning and flicking his eyes back to the princess.

"I'm… s-sorry," Ted murmured, choking as the arm tightened around his neck. The blade of the dagger pressed against his skin, making him flinch.

"Leave him alone!" Estelle ordered. She slowly began to lower her rapier to the ground, then held up her hand as if to still the creature threatening the child's life. "I'll do as you say. Just let him go."

Hanks looked from the princess to Ted and then to Yuri. The dark-haired swordsman was slowly creeping closer, and Repede was not far behind him.

"Don't," ordered Gameliel in Serge's body, turning slightly so he could see Yuri more clearly. The dagger pressed into Ted's neck, drawing blood. "I'll kill him."

Yuri froze immediately when Ted cried out at the blade cutting him. Estelle did not take her eyes from the child.

"Don't worry, Ted," she consoled him, smiling very weakly. "It isn't your fault."

"I should have stayed home," cried the child, gripping at the powerful arm binding him.

"Come to me, Princess," said Gameliel, pushing the dagger in further.

"Please stop!" Estelle demanded, slowly moving closer. "I'm coming, so let him go."

Black eyes watched as the princess came close. As soon as she was within his reach, the mercenary flung the boy aside and wrapped his arm around Estelle's neck instead, stepping back with her as his hostage in Ted's place. The child he threw hit the ground and immediately scampered to Yuri, who grabbed him in one arm and protectively placed him behind him. The swordsman dragged Ted along with him toward the others from the lower quarter, eventually handing the boy off to Hanks before standing in Estelle's place as their shield.

"It's okay, Ted," said the princess, sadly looking on as the child hid behind Hanks and cried. "I promise."

"Yuri Lowell, how did you like the gifts I left for you?" wondered Gameliel with a wicked sneer, bemused. "Those nasty creatures I created using what little was left of my powers..."

Yuri responded first with a poisonous glare, and then his eyes widened. The pack of feline monsters that had attacked him and Estelle hastily came to mind, and shortly thereafter was the memory of how they had disappeared as if they had never existed at all, like phantoms.

"You-" began to swordsman, his tone low.

"I came to express my gratitude," Gameliel informed them, stepping back and dragging Estelle with him. "You see, I learned something very valuable while I was riding along inside the princess."

"Let her go," Yuri commanded him, his eyes narrow and his tone threatening.

"As a human, as a Child of the Full Moon, and even as an Entelexeia," began the monster holding Estelle captive, grinning wickedly. "There's always something that can eradicate your existence. Always something stronger." He paused a moment, black energy appearing beneath his feet and wrapping up around him and the young woman. "Thanks to all of you, I learned how to break the cycle."

Black energy swallowed them both, and then a ring of black magical energy shot out and engulfed the area. A powerful force fell upon those within it, pressing down upon them with such weight that no one could stay on their feet. Yuri fell to one knee, flinching and struggling to keep his head up. The black energy that had swallowed Gameliel and Estelle shot up and reached into the skies, blasting a hole through the clouds before spreading out and turning the clouds and everything beyond them dark. The barrier that had protected the world fell to pieces.

Black energy spun and twisted at tremendous speeds around Gameliel and his hostage before colored lights were violently thrown from out of the darkness. Yuri flinched and watched as red, blue, green, and brown lights were cast aside, eventually morphing into the shapes of the spirits who guarded Estelle's life. Every single one of them was injured.

"No!" Sylph yelled, unable to lift herself off the ground. The lights around her diminished.

"The hell—" Yuri started, shocked.

"He removed our powers from within the Child of the Full Moon and have blocked us from her," Undine gasped, rising and aiming her spear at the spiraling pillar. She cast a powerful wave of water upon it, but it merely flickered and disappeared. "Impossible!"

Yuri glanced at the spirits who had been tossed aside as though they were nothing. Frantic, he turned and yelled at those who were behind him.

"Go get Flynn and the Knights!" he ordered them. "Now!"

Hanks' eyes widened, and he immediately began to lead the others, fighting against the forces that pushed them down and heading back toward the city. Repede went with them, staying behind them and guarding their escape. Finally able to get to his feet, Yuri stood and watched as the spirits each attempted to attack the black energy to no avail. Their powers could not stand against it. And then the pillar imploded and vanished, and all that remained was a black sphere covered by pulsing red veins. The sky remained dark as though night had fallen in midday.

Rising away from the ground, the sphere contorted and twisted and bulged. As Estelle was nowhere else to be found, Yuri assumed she was there. Immediately, he turned to the spirits who remained with him on the ground.

"Please!" he started, desperate. "You have to get me up there!"

Gnome jumped onto his hind legs and released a powerful cry. Smashing his feet upon the earth, the spirit caused the ground beneath Yuri's feet to shatter and then rise, lifting him up on a platform made of stone. Immediately thereafter, the four spirits who had been rejected from Estelle spun around Yuri and his platform of rock, working in unison to build up the platform, shape it, and carry the determined swordsman up toward the sky. Yuri glared poisonously at the black sphere as he drew closer to it.

And then the black energy stopped, shifting before leaking dark matter into the air all around it. A hissing laughter filled the air before the dark matter began to come together, circling the sphere. Gnome built upon his platform and created an expansive space for Yuri there in midair, and Sylph wrapped her winds around it and held it steady. The swordsman stood and attempted to approach the sphere that had devoured his friend.

Hissing laughter turned into powerful, booming laughter. The black energy that twirled around the sphere became a single, solid entity. It loomed behind the sphere, large and powerful. As it grew, the body of Serge fell out of it and slid from the platform, falling from the sky. Yuri could tell at once that the pale husk left by the darkness was no longer alive.

Standing before him, slithering out of the ground as though coming to life out of a shadow, was Gameliel. His body then consisted of violet darkness, humanoid yet hardly human. White, jagged blades decorated his body as a form of armor, and his three fingers on each hand flashed out and became deadly spears before he retracted them again, laughing at his newfound power.

A single red eye was situated in the very center of his body, and he locked it directly on Yuri as the swordsman boldly closed the distance between them. Yuri had no interest in the monster; he ran straight for the sphere that Gameliel had erupted from. Without hesitation, he hacked at the black energy until it fell to pieces, revealing Estelle within it. Black and violet threads fell apart and eventually gave up their prisoner in a flurry of activity and lights. Magic dissipated and suspended Estelle in the air temporarily before allowing her to fall to the ground.

Yuri swiped her aside and jumped back with her. Estelle was dizzy at first and held fast to him as she got her bearings back.

"Yuri," she started, her voice shaking.

Scarcely could she remember what had just happened. All she knew then was that Gameliel had become a twisted new being, and Yuri was poised to attack and looking potentially more hostile than ever. And aside from these things, she was cold, it was dark, and it was beginning to rain.

"He used your powers," Yuri explained, not even glancing down at the princess held fast against him.

"Am I not what you call a 'spirit'?" asked Gameliel gleefully, twisting darkness between his fingers. "Such raw power…"

With a menacing laugh, the spirit of darkness suddenly threw a hand out, darkness hurling from his fingertips. Darkness spun around the platform in a violent wind, sealing them in a funnel created by his powers. In defiance, the four spirits he had cast from Estelle whirled around them, filling the darkness with colored light.

"He transformed himself?" Estelle watched as the monster manipulated the shadows and bent them at his will. "How is that possible?"

"If I do recall," Gameliel laughed, casting his red eye upon the princess. "I am in need of a new name, am I not?"

Neither Estelle nor Yuri offered him a reply. The creature laughed again before increasing his size, looming over them ominously.

"I am the envoy from the dark abyss," he boomed, his voice rattling the platform. "You may call me—"

"Shadow," Estelle breathed, clinging to one of Yuri's arms for balance.

The newly created spirit cast out a sphere of black energy. It was swept away into the funnel of wind and energy surrounding them, and then it flickered off to one side and struck a streak of glittering blue. Undine cried out and fell out of the funnel, her blue lights disappearing.

"Undine!" cried out the princess in horror.

"I have the life force of thousands of humans within my core," laughed the creature of darkness. "Nothing can stop me!"

The spirit called Shadow glanced at the swordsman and princess from the corner of his eye before assailing them with a rain of shadows shaped like daggers. Yuri braced himself for impact and swung his sword, fending off the attack to the best of his ability. As he did so, he also twisted himself enough to protect Estelle from any direct hits, taking the stray blows himself. He flinched but remained on his feet, all the while keeping a protective grip on the princess. In return, Estelle healed him at once.

"Such an amusing thing," Shadow murmured, looking over at them in curiosity. He slid forward across the ground, and in response, Yuri took a few steps back. The monstrous spirit continued, "…Human affection."

Yuri did not humor the monster with a response.

"It would be in your best interest to simply allow the girl to die," pointed out the shadow creature, bemused. "Instead, you intentionally put yourself in danger to shield her. Such utter foolishness." Shadow frowned, then, leering at them. "Human affection is a weakness."

"It might be difficult for someone with your depraved mind to wrap your head around," Yuri began, his determination unwavering. "But humans don't typically view that as weakness. And those that do usually end up trampling on others like you're doing and end up needing to be put in their place."

"Nohealani," Estelle started, swallowing hard and struggling to raise her voice. She was a little weary, she realized. "She loved you, and you loved her as well. At one point, you didn't view that as a weakness but as something worth having and protecting."

"At the cost of my life," Shadow retorted. "I died, she died, and our child died. For what purpose?"

"That's not—" Estelle began to speak with remorse, but the spirit immediately snapped at her and interrupted her.

"Not typical?" Shadow scoffed at her and then began to laugh. "On how many occasions, Princess, have your friends nearly died in order to protect you?"

Estelle's eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat. She felt Yuri's hand on her back pull her a bit closer, alleviating the tension at once.

"The strong should kill the weak rather than die on their behalf," Shadow explained. "Yuri Lowell, in terms of survival and prosperity, you should simply kill the girl, wield Dein Nomos, and kill the Emperor as well. The world would be yours."

"You should know from Estelle's memories that you're sounding an awful lot like another man I wasn't particularly fond of," Yuri retorted. "It's when you stop having things that you want to protect that you lose your resolve. Things tend to fall apart when you reach that point."

"Only if you let them," sneered the spirit of darkness. "I will show you, Yuri Lowell, how your affections are to your detriment. Most assuredly…"

"Shut up already," Yuri snapped, poised to attack. "We're not going to see eye-to-eye, so give it up and let's do this."

"No, not now," replied the creature of shadows. He held out both hands, creating balls of energy at his fingertips. "I'm not finished having fun with you yet."

At once, he hurled the orbs of energy into the stream of lights spinning around them. The black magic smashed into each of the spirits and cast them aside, Gnome, Efreet, and finally Sylph. The three spirits bellowed and cried out as they were blown away. As soon as their powers vanished, the platform on which Yuri and Estelle stood began to crumble.

"I will tear each and every one of you limb from limb, crush your bones, and eradicate your existence!" thundered Shadow.

His form began to sink into the platform and disappear as a shadow into the ground. As he went, the spiral of energy that engulfed the platform caved in upon itself, shattering the stones to pieces and sending Yuri and Estelle plummeting to the ground. In one last effort, four colored lights shot up around the pair, surrounding them and supporting them as they fell. At the very last moment, the four spirits caught them and safely set them upon the ground, sheltering them from stones that crashed all around them.

"Where did he go!?" Yuri snapped, getting to his feet immediately. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was dizzy. That last implosion of black energy had left him reeling.

"He is no longer here," Undine confirmed, appearing as her usual self, though weary and clearly injured.

"He intends the world harm," Efreet snapped, erupting in flames before his colors faded away. "We will hunt him down."

"We will go after him," agreed Sylph, flitting around the swordsman and princess before disappearing in a green flash. "We _will_ find him!"

Gnome cried out in response to their words and then disappeared in a small explosion of rocks. Just then, Repede howled from a distance. Yuri, Estelle, and Undine glanced aside and watched as the cavalry drew near. Flynn led an army of mounted knights straight in their direction.

"Yuri!" Flynn hollered. "Lady Estellise!"

"We will locate Shadow," Undine told the two humans before her, calm despite the chaos. Her energy wrapped around them for a moment, warm and safe, before she disappeared. "Rest assured that we will inform you as soon as he is found."

"Are you all right!?" Flynn shouted, leaping from his mount before the creature had come to a complete stop. He slid across the ground and immediately looked between the two, panic written all over his face. "What happened!?"

"We're not fighting the Adephagos anymore," Yuri snapped, gritting his teeth. He pressed his sword into the ground and leaned against it, dizzy. Bitterly, he added, "We're fighting the thing that _destroys_ the Adephagos."


	34. Charred Remnants of the World

So I just formally finishing the PS3 version of the game. I'm sorry, Flynn... I do love you, but I feel very wrong about you being there in the end. Rather than just Yuri and Duke talking, Flynn is randomly just standing there the whole time saying nothing. And then bromance fist bump when Yuri finishes talking to Duke. I'm pretty confident that the PS3 version was created due to the Yuri/Flynn fandom that erupted. Like... Flynn, I love you, but you're so random here! Just get back down to the surface where you belong and be proud to call Yuri your friend.

I also have Project X Zone (with Yuri/Estelle) and Radiant Mythology 3 to finish... but I can't stop Rune Factory 4. Dang golden veggies consume my soul, man.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 33 – Charred Remnants of the World**

Yuri awoke feeling not at all rested and ridiculously heavy. His immediate concern was that he did not recognize the ceiling. Carefully, he sat upright and looked around. He was dressed in light garments but buried under a thick blanket on a large bed. After a quick look around, he determined he was in Zaphias Castle, and as he came to that conclusion, the door to the room opened and Flynn walked in. The knight at first was bewildered to see him awake, and then he sighed in relief.

"You're finally awake," he said, standing beside the bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"You mean aside from a world-conquering spirit being born and nearly killing Estelle and me?" Yuri retorted, scowling at his friend.

"So you remember the important parts," Flynn replied, calmly. "You collapsed on the way back."

Actually, Yuri did not remember that part. He frowned and looked down at the blanket over his lap, and then he rubbed his head.

"Seems I'm pretty good at that lately," he mumbled, disheveling his own hair before setting dark eyes on his childhood friend. "Is everyone else okay?"

"No one was seriously injured, and Lady Estellise already healed everyone."

"Good."

Yuri exhaled a breath he did not realize he had been holding. He flexed his muscles to ensure he was in working order, and then he tossed the blanket back and slid to the side of the bed. Flynn's expression shifted to one of concern.

"Yuri, I know you're going to go after that thing," he began, dismal. "But please think things through before you do. This isn't an ordinary opponent."

The dark-haired swordsman knew his childhood friend well enough to know that this blatant concern was above and beyond his normal over-protectiveness. Yuri frowned at him, setting a hand on his knee as he set his bare feet on the floor.

"Something happened?"

Flynn swallowed hard and then closed his eyes.

"The crystal was stolen while we were distracted," he explained. "Walls were blown apart and the entire room was destroyed. They didn't even bother sneaking in because there was no one there guarding it."

Words sank in a moment before Yuri sighed, setting his hand on his forehead. This was giving him a headache already and he had only just woken up.

"We were set up," he assumed.

"It seems that way," agreed the commandant of the knights. He again set concerned blue eyes on Yuri, bringing an arm across his chest. "We don't have bodhi blastia anymore. We can't approach this recklessly."

"Where's Estelle?" Yuri asked, ignoring Flynn's unease.

"Yuri, I'm serious!" the blond knight exclaimed, his hands forming fists at his sides. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Yuri met eyes with Flynn seriously for only a brief moment, and then the dark-haired swordsman smirked. Exasperated, the blond knight shook his head and then rubbed his own forehead. Now _he_ had a headache.

"She's down in the lower quarter trying to console Ted," he explained.

"She didn't take it hard?" Yuri said in surprise.

"It's hard to say," responded Flynn, tiredly. "She's too worried about everyone else right now."

Yuri was thankful for that, at least. She had been used again, and this time, the situation did look bleak. If ever there was a time for her to sink into a pit of despair, this was it. Sighing, the young man pushed on the bed a few times before giving Flynn a dirty look.

"How do you guys sleep in a bed like this every night?" he wondered. "It's nothing but fluff!"

"Yuri," Flynn started, his tone serious. His friend looked around the room suspiciously before leering at him again.

"Where are my clothes?"

Flynn sighed and closed his eyes. It was just like him to not take this seriously. Turning, the commandant headed for the door.

"I'll have someone bring your things," he said. Pausing, he met eyes with Yuri one last time. "Please don't do anything reckless."

"I don't plan on dying yet, Flynn," Yuri assured him, offering him a genuine smile.

The blond knight gave a slight nod before turning and exiting the room.

* * *

"Now no more crying, Ted."

Yuri entered the inn and found Estelle there. The princess was on her knees in front of Ted, who sat in a chair with his fists on his thighs and tears running down his face. Repede, Hanks, the innkeeper and several others from the lower quarter were also there standing around them. The swordsman paused in the doorway.

"Monsters will find a way to be monsters regardless of who is around them," Estelle explained to the boy, wiping his tears away. "Nothing that happened was your fault at all."

Ted nodded slightly, and then he glanced at Yuri in the doorway. The child stood at once, also causing Estelle to rise and everyone to face the newcomer. Tugging at the front of his shirt and with lower lip quivering, the youngster approached Yuri with eyes cast shamefully to the ground.

"I'm sorry I left the lower quarter and caused trouble for everyone," murmured the boy, and then he winced his eyes shut, his voice rising. "Even though Estelle said it isn't my fault, I should have listened and—"

Yuri set his hand atop the boy's head and gave him a good shaking. He smiled down at Ted, who blinked in bewilderment.

"If Estelle said it, you should listen to her," he informed the boy. "We're just glad you're safe."

Ted, who had finally stopped crying, looked about ready to cry again. All of the lower quarter locals, save Hanks and the innkeeper, approached the door.

"We'll take him home now," said one of the men, giving Yuri a nod.

"Let's go, Ted," said one of the women, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Nodding in agreement, the boy prepared to depart with them. He paused in the doorway after some careful consideration, and then he rushed back inside and threw his arms around Estelle, burying his face into white fabric. With his face hidden, he still managed to shout out to her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't cause this but I was there when I shouldn't have been and I caused you trouble!"

Estelle blinked in surprise and then smiled weakly. She ran her fingers through the boy's hair, fondly, before rubbing small circles on his back. Content, Ted then turned and ran out the door without another word. The others left with him, leaving only Yuri, Estelle, Repede, Hanks, and the innkeeper behind.

"Any word from the spirits?" Yuri asked Estelle.

"Nothing," she replied, shaking her head solemnly.

"That sky sure is somethin'," Hanks commented.

Yuri turned toward the open doorway and gazed outside. Folding his arms across his chest and inspecting the heavens, he had to agree. The sky was dark as night, whirling with black clouds that looked far too unnatural. Leaning against the doorframe, the swordsman sighed.

"We could really use some good news right about now," he muttered.

Armored footsteps caused Yuri to lean out the door and glance down the street. Surprise marked his face as a certain blond knight appeared from out of the darkness. Flynn exchanged looks with Yuri before stepping into the inn. The commandant wrapped an arm over his chest and bowed slightly out of respect before speaking.

"Lady Estellise," he began. "I've come to escort you back to the castle."

"Hm?" Yuri grunted, surprised by the sudden declaration.

"Flynn, I—" Estelle began to protest, but the knight immediately shook his head and smiled weakly, causing her to grow silent.

"I know you want to attend to matters here, and I won't stand in your way," he told her, softly. "But you've been taking care of everyone else since we've returned. You should rest."

"Again?" muttered Yuri, moving himself out of the doorway. He set a hand on his side and scowled at the princess. "Are you trying to go until you collapse again?"

"Again?" Flynn echoed, blue eyes widening.

"Actually, he's right," the innkeeper said to the princess, gently. "You've been running around here taking care of everyone's business but your own."

"You've earned a rest," Hanks assured her.

"I suppose you're right," Estelle finally agreed, sighing.

Because of all of the chaos, she had not realized how tired she was. Flynn smiled warmly at her and offered her his arm. The princess nodded, set her hand on his arm, and then allowed him to guide her toward the door.

"You're not planning on locking me up, are you?" she asked.

The blond only laughed nervously in response to her question, which made Yuri raise an eyebrow.

"He's not denying it," he commented, which in turn earned him a nasty look from his childhood friend.

Shouting outside gave them all pause. As the voice drew closer and the tone of it began sounding more familiar, Yuri frowned and headed toward the door. Flynn released the princess and stepped ahead of her, setting his hand on the hilt of his sword. The two swordsman had not made it far before the source of the commotion became clear.

"Yuri!" yelled a young voice.

"Karol?" Yuri asked.

Sure enough, out of the darkness and directly into the light shining from the open doorway stumbled the young guild leader. Karol collapsed on the ground, breathless, injured, and frantic.

"Karol!" Yuri and Estelle said in unison. The pair immediately moved to his side, and the princess at once focused on healing his wounds.

"Where have you been!?" Karol shouted before anyone could say anything else. The bewildered expressions he received did not silence him. "We sent for you days ago!"

"What are you talking about?" Yuri asked, his face darkening.

"Capua Nor is under attack!" cried the brown-haired teen in desperation. "The guilds and the knights, and even the spirits! They're all fighting, but we're losing!"

"What?" Yuri grimaced, and then he leered at Flynn in shock. "How long have I been sleeping!?"

"Days," Flynn told him, soberly.

"Who is attacking?" Estelle questioned, though she knew the answer.

"A giant monster made out of shadows," Karol explained. He trembled and hung his head, his voice wavering. "We sent Ba'ul to get you… and when you didn't come, Judith and Raven sent me…" Despite his best efforts, the young guild leader began to cry. "They were all really beat up…"

Yuri set his hand on Karol's head before first glancing at Estelle and then looking to Flynn. The commandant of the Imperial Knights spoke before he could.

"I'm bringing the knights," Flynn said, his voice urgent. He immediately began running down the street towards the castle. He shouted at them as he went. "Don't leave without me! I'm coming with you!"

Estelle finished healing Karol's injuries before setting her hands on his back to comfort him. At the same time, she met eyes with Yuri.

"Where is Ba'ul?" she asked, her voice weak.

Swallowing hard and collecting his thoughts, Yuri immediately stood, grabbing Karol's arm and dragging his young comrade to his feet.

"Come on, let's go!" he commanded. "We don't have a lot of time to figure this out."

"Yuri," Karol muttered, still fighting back tears and sobs.

For good measure, Yuri ruffled Karol's hair in a disorderly fashion before grabbing the boy's head and making him look at him.

"Don't make that face," Yuri told him. "Don't underestimate Judy or Raven—they'll be fine until we get there."

Karol nodded, and Estelle finally stood beside him. Yuri glanced between them and then met eyes with Hanks, who stood in the doorway with the innkeeper. Both wore solemn expressions, for they knew precisely what happened next.

"You stay safe," Hanks told them, firmly.

"Yuri!" Flynn called out from the streets above. Along with his voice came the sound of hooves on stone.

Yuri gave his elder a quick nod before looking ahead. Flynn arrived riding a mount while leading another alongside his. Immediately, the blond knight passed the extra set of reigns over to Yuri, who hopped on the knight's steed with ease. Yuri yanked Karol up in front of him, and Flynn pulled Estelle up behind him. Repede crouched down and prepared for the run of his life. The innkeeper stepped out, her expression severe.

"You children come back to us, you understand?" she demanded.

"Yes," Flynn promised, and then he looked to Yuri. "The knights are mobilizing right behind us. Let's go!"

Yuri did not need to be told twice. He snapped the reigns and sent his mount racing out of Zaphias, and Flynn followed close behind.

* * *

Capua Nor was in flames. Much of the port town had been reduced to rubble. Looming over its remains was Shadow, his body rising out of the water and towering high. He was laughing menacingly, his voice booming like thunder. Even from a distance, Yuri and company watched as a being made of flames darted through the air around the wicked spirit, blasting him with fireballs and powerful explosions. Shadow, as though swatting away a fly, slashed his three-fingered hand and struck Efreet down, dropping the spirit of fire into a home that immediately exploded upon impact.

Racing through the streets and over debris, Yuri led the others until they were close to the water and the shattered docks and ships that remained there. Leaving their mounts behind, the foursome gathered behind a building and inspected the monster from in hiding.

"How do we defeat something like that?" Flynn muttered.

"The crystals," Estelle began, causing the rest of her team to look at her. She continued, "They hurt him before."

"We don't have any left," Yuri reminded her, brow furrowed. "Besides, that was before he evolved himself."

"The crystals were only behaving like blastia," said Estelle, firm. "I can mimic that."

"You're not doing anything," Yuri snapped at her, startling the others. "Or did you forget that the spirits were thrown out of you? They aren't controlling your energy anymore. If you use your powers, it expends your life!"

"What?" Flynn exclaimed, looking at the princess in shock. "Lady Estellise!"

"We don't have a choice right now! We have to try something!" Estelle retorted, resolute.

She began to step out from behind the building, but Yuri and Flynn both snatched her and restrained her. An argument began to follow but was immediately silenced when Karol cried out and jumped back. Three adults and one dog looked back into the alley, finding a much smaller version of Shadow directly behind them.

"Boo," he hissed.

Yuri smashed his sword into the creature, causing the shadows to melt away into the ground. They fell back and wound up losing their hiding place, standing in plain sight of the monstrosity looming tall over the town. The group armed themselves and rushed ahead instead, facing their foe.

"Did you think to hide from me?" Shadow laughed, twirling dark matter in one hand. "Every bit of darkness on this world answers to me. There is nowhere you can escape."

As they broke into the clearing just in front of the water, Yuri and company found their missing comrades. They froze at the sight of them. Judith was on her stomach on the ground, unmoving. Raven was on one knee, breathless and gripping the blastia that functioned as his heart. He flinched as he looked at them, blood running down across his face. Both were badly injured. And not only were they there; Gnome was collapsed in a crater in the ground, Efreet was pulling himself from rubble, and Undine was flinching as she lingered over Judith, protectively.

"Now that everyone has arrived," Shadow began, jovial. "Let the end begin!"

The spirit of darkness twisted orbs of black energy over his fingertips before he began hurling them down upon the town, forcing the group to scatter. Estelle immediately dashed across the ground and aimed for her wounded allies. She slid beside Raven first and began to heal him.

"I'm good, I'm good," he told her after only a little while. "Go take care of Judith!"

"Right," Estelle agreed.

Meanwhile, Yuri, Flynn, Karol, and Repede aimed at dodging and finding some way to attack amidst the chaos. Frustrated, Karol twirled his massive bag around in an attempt to knock one of the black shadows away—it merely began to devour the bag and creep up toward the boy shouldering it. Karol barely had time to cry out before Flynn snatched the bag and cut it apart, severing it from the teen and leaving it behind on the ground. The knight dragged Karol backwards as his precious item was devoured by darkness, disappearing.

Yuri and Repede stood aside and watched as the bag vanished into the abyss. The dark-haired swordsman then took a step back, grimacing.

"We should probably avoid these things," he commented casually, though his expression was severe.

"Think you can?" bellowed Shadow.

The monster summoned even more orbs of black energy and rained them down upon his foes. Estelle had healed Judith only just enough; the Krityan was up in a flash, snatched a hold of the princess, and lunged aside just in time to avoid one of the orbs as it exploded where she had previously been unconscious.

"Enough," Undine breathed, holding her spear forward and calling forth the ocean to come to her aid. "You will not have your way with this world."

Summoning a massive tidal wave to devour the darkness, the spirit of water then moved forward in a flash, spinning her spear around before slashing in front of her. A tsunami fell down upon Shadow from behind, and Undine shot a sharp spiral of water into the core of his being from in front. The monster sank under the deluge and seemed to disappear.

And then, in a flash, a powerful arm shot forth from the water, and a three-fingered hand slammed down over the top of Undine, crushing her under an immense weight. Not only that, but the tremors created by the force of the blow knocked all of the others to the ground.

"Undine!" Judith cried out as she fell backwards into the remnants of a house.

Shadow pushed off of the ground and raised himself up again, thundering laughter rolling across the skies. Blue lights flickered where he had struck the ground until Undine reappeared, though her shape wavered. She struggled to stay in one piece.

"What can a mere spirit do?" Shadow scoffed. He brought his hands together in front of him, charging a massive black orb of energy and aiming it directly at the spirit of water. "How could you oppose the power of an Entelexeia, a Child of the Full Moon, a thousand human lives, and a spirit all in one mighty being?"

"They will find a way to live," Undine assured him, setting her fierce eyes upon him. She did not waver as he prepared the attack that would undoubtedly destroy her. "You will not succeed."

"No!" Estelle screamed, rising to her feet.

"Spirit of water," uttered Shadow, his voice a menacing hiss. "Drown in my darkness."

Shadow launched his attack. A ray of black energy exploded from the orb in his hands and shot through the sky, aimed directly at the unflinching spirit of water. Undine did not waver in her defiance even as death was imminent. Her expression only changed when pink and white blocked her view of oncoming darkness.

Estelle threw herself between Shadow's lethal attack and Undine.

"I won't let you!" yelled the princess.

Several voices screamed for Estelle, but no one had time to move. Undine gasped at the interference and fell back, stunned.

It was over in a flash.


	35. Light that Pierces Darkness

I told you I just wanted an excuse to write all of the characters together. Riiiiiiight?

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 34 – Light that Pierces Darkness**

Time moved slowly as Estelle intercepted Shadow's attack. She jumped without thinking and had only felt her feet touch the ground again before she saw the darkness in front of her. But there was more than only darkness there. Dark mingling with white flashed before her eyes, and then the ray of shadows that meant to kill shattered to pieces. With her arms still extended and her mouth parted in shock, Estelle tried to make sense of what she saw.

Crouched down at first, having slashed a mighty red blade through the darkness in order to destroy it, he hesitated before rising. White hair cascaded down his back and swayed as he slowly rose to his feet. He kept his back turned to her at first, and then he faced her, ruby eyes falling upon her. Dein Nomos shone red within his hands.

"Duke…?" Estelle breathed. "But why…?"

Green lights suddenly glittered up from his feet before Sylph appeared, zipping around him. The spirit of wind met eyes with the princess before turning a nasty glare on Shadow.

"I called them!" said Sylph. "He can't have his way!"

"Them?" Estelle echoed.

A familiar bellow echoed through the skies, causing Estelle and the others to look up immediately. Ba'ul circled above with the Fiertia in mouth. The large Entelexeia had been badly injured but was there nonetheless. And as he drew their attention up, two more figures fell from the heavens, standing in the space between Shadow and Estelle.

"Hang in there!" called out the first voice. "We've come to help!"

Shocked expressions fell upon her as she reached the ground. Wearing a new pair of goggles upon her head and twirling her scarf around her to assert that she meant business, the fiery mage prepared to attack the monster threatening her friends.

"Rita!" Karol exclaimed.

"Saving your sorry butts again," said the second voice, irritable.

Dropping from the sky was a familiar mercenary wielding a shining white sword. Rolan stood straight and set his sword on his shoulder, narrow eyes wickedly glaring upon the dark monster threatening their world.

"Rolan?" Estelle gasped, startled.

"Let's do this!" Rita called out to them, giving Duke and then Rolan a look.

Shadow merely laughed at them again, his voice shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"Mere insects," he mocked them.

Spreading out his hands, he began to form a much larger orb of black energy, one that would assuredly devour the entire town and beyond. Rita, Duke, and Rolan answered him by each pulling out a shining white crystal. Yuri and the others blinked in surprise as the stolen stones materialized before them in the hands of their allies.

"Estelle!" shouted the mage, firm. "We need your help!"

Estelle met eyes with her briefly before looking upon the monster prepared to drown them all in darkness. She folded her hands together in front of her, prepared herself by closing her eyes so as not to lose focus, and then began to sing.

Shadow pulled back his hands before throwing them forward, launching a monstrous black ray of energy to engulf the town. The very moment it should have reached them, Estelle spoke the last word. The crystals shone brightly, resonating with her words, and then flashed a barrier that shielded them all. Black energy struck white magic and flickered out.

Without missing a beat, Duke dashed forward and swung Dein Nomos down upon the spirit of darkness, causing the dark matter that created the monster to flicker. Rolan struck as well, a flash of white igniting from Claiomh Solais before it struck Shadow. The monstrous spirit snarled and then slowly allowed his form to waver and then sink down into dark waters. He did not appear again, and trembling waters eventually grew still.

Everyone standing on the shoreline waited with a held breath to see if their foe arose again. Shadow did not reappear, and Undine finally broke the silence.

"He has left this area," she informed them.

Estelle slowly exhaled, and then she wavered and collapsed to her knees. At once, Rita rushed over to her, alarmed.

"Estelle!"

"I'm all right," said the princess, closing her eyes in an attempt to stave off dizziness.

"Did you defeat him?" Karol asked, standing at a distance from the water that had drowned their foe.

"Our weapons are incapable of defeating him," Duke responded, turning and facing the group. Ruby eyes fell upon the Child of the Full Moon, and then he moved and stood before the princess. "You would have sacrificed your life?"

Estelle met eyes with him but did not respond. Yuri and the others drew close, and the dark-haired swordsman glanced between the trio and then frowned at the white stones they had provided.

"This is quite the unusual rescue team," he commented. His eyes drifted from the crystals that had shielded them to Rolan. "You were the one stealing the crystals?"

"Not all of them," responded the mercenary, calmly.

"I stole the one in Zaphias," Rita explained, rising to her feet after checking on Estelle.

"Rita?" her pink-haired friend said with a frown. Carefully, she climbed to her feet.

"What the hell happened?" Yuri asked, glancing between the trio in bewilderment. He set his hand on his side, tapping the tip of his sword against the ground.

"After Dahngrest, I went to Keiv Moc to look for the crystal to examine it and see if there were any other uses for it," Rita explained, folding her arms over her chest before lifting her eyes to the gloomy skies above. "I found Riddick sneaking around there and followed him. He explained everything, so I decided to join him." The mage of Aspio then closed her eyes before continuing. "I knew my way around the castle, so I helped by sneaking in and stealing that one."

Yuri's suspicious gaze shot between Rita and Rolan before landing on Duke, expectantly.

"Duke was outside Zaphias tending to Ba'ul's injuries," Sylph explained, floating up to just behind Duke's shoulder. The man glanced at her before closing his eyes, allowing her to explain. "I met him there and explained what happened. He went to Zaphias to take Dein Nomos and met Rita and Rolan there."

"Ba'ul was hurt before he even left here," Judith breathed, sorrowfully. She looked up into the skies, watching as her closest companion circled above them. "He never made it to Zaphias…"

"But Duke took care of him well enough, and Ba'ul brought us here," Rita told them. "And now we can deal with this thing."

"How can we do that?" Flynn asked, grimacing.

"Gameliel was feeding off the lives of everyone he interacted with like a leech," Rolan explained, breaking away from the group so that he could stand over one of the white stones that had been left on the ground. "Once he had a firm enough connection with them, he could contort their energy to suit his needs, and they eventually became a part of him. Serge and the other mercenaries were no different—they died and became an extension of his spirit. That's how he was able to live even after the princess tried to end him. A fragment of his soul still lived within Serge."

"That's why you killed them…" Estelle breathed, recalling his merciless slaughtering of his former allies. "They…"

"They were pieces of his spirit," Rolan explained. He looked back at them. "The only problem was that when he created those towers and sucked all of that human life into the princess and therefore him, he was essentially bonding all of those humans to his spirit."

"He created a network of living beings that guarded his life," Raven spoke up, stunned. "Killing him would be impossible without killing everything he touched."

"You've got to be kidding me," Yuri snapped. He turned on Rolan, furious. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"At that point, there was no reason to. I had to be certain," replied the mercenary, grim. "But there's another way to stop him without sacrificing all of those lives."

"I would hope so," Judith began, her eyes narrow. "That means he is also connected to all of us who were his hostages as well."

"Don't worry," Rita said. "There's a way."

Shouting arose, then, from not far off. As the yelling grew louder, the sound of hooves became apparent. Flynn turned and glanced beyond the ruins of Capua Nor, frowning.

"The Knights have arrived," he commented.

"What do we do?" Yuri asked, ignoring Flynn and focusing on Rita.

Rita looked at all of those standing around, and then she turned her attention to Estelle. The princess blinked a few times and then looked around, noticing that everyone had followed Rita's gaze.

"How do you feel about making a spirit?" Rolan asked, stepping closer to the princess. He set a hand on his side before meeting eyes with her, and then he slowly looked back to the white crystals.

"Are you crazy!?" Karol exclaimed, rushing over. He stood beside Estelle before shaking his head adamantly. "We talked about this! We have no idea what sort of spirit would be born!"

"That's true," Judith agreed, setting her fingers to her face in contemplation. "We don't know if they would be our ally or not."

"But it's the only thing that would be strong enough to defeat Shadow," Yuri declared, recalling Duke's words. He looked at the white-haired man before looking at the red blade in his grasp. "You brought everything we needed to do it, too."

"That is correct," Duke confirmed. "This spirit has fed upon the lives of Entelexeia, humans, and a Child of the Full Moon. His strength far surpasses our abilities."

"Whatever spirit would be born of these crystals," Rita started. "It would at least have within it the power of an Entelexeia, a Child of the Full Moon, and several humans. It was joined with Gameliel for centuries."

"I say we go for it," said Raven, folding his arms behind his head and grinning. "What's the worst that could happen?"

" _Two_ giant spirits trying to kill us," Karol retorted, shaking his head again.

"Come what may of this," Undine began, speaking up from behind them. "We spirits are also with you; we will reason on your behalf with the spirit born by these crystals."

Yuri glanced around at all of those present. Eyes and bodies shifted as several of their party members struggled to think of an appropriate action to take. Dark eyes finally met turquoise eyes; Estelle was looking at him very intentionally. Finally, the princess looked to Rita, Duke, and Rolan.

"I'll do it," she agreed. "I think we have no other choice."

"Estelle!" Karol began to argue. The princess immediately offered him an apologetic look.

"Right now, we're facing an opponent we cannot defeat as we are," Estelle explained. "If this new spirit is able to fight on our behalf, then we will have a better chance at success."

"And even if it doesn't," added Rita, firm. "We already have the strongest spirit opposing us. We'll have to look for another way, and whatever method defeats him would defeat this new spirit as well."

"That settles it," Yuri confirmed. "Let's do it."

"Not here," Rolan said at once. "Let's head out to sea. The last crystal is there, and it would be a lot easier with it nearby."

"We'll have to use Dein Nomos to draw that energy to us," agreed Rita. "Smaller crystals would be easier to pull than larger ones."

"We can help you guide the flow of energy," Sylph volunteered.

"Ba'ul!" Judith placed her fingers to her forehead, summoning her Entelexeia companion. "We'll need your help!"

The large blue Entelexeia slowly drifted down in their direction to collect them on the Fiertia. Meanwhile, Flynn stood aside and glanced in the direction of the incoming knights. Yuri noticed his behavior at once and offered him a genuine look of understanding.

"Duty calls, Flynn," said the dark-haired swordsman to his childhood best friend. "You can go if you need to."

The commandant of the Imperial Knights hesitated. Ba'ul had arrived then, and everyone was boarding the ship. Flynn lingered on the knights only a moment longer before shaking his head and moving on towards the ship. He passed a bewildered Yuri and Estelle in the process. Pausing, he smiled in confidence.

"I trust them to continue to succeed even without me around," said the blond, calmly. "They will protect the citizens in our absence."

Yuri passed a smile to Estelle, then nodded and followed the blond onto the ship. The pink-haired princess lingered behind only a moment longer, glancing at the charred ruins of Capua Nor before proceeding onto the Fiertia.

* * *

Darkness lingered all around as the Fiertia rocked on wavy seas. Black clouds swirled ominously above, and the ocean itself looked dark and gray. Ba'ul had carried the ship far enough to leave them in the vicinity of where the Atherum sank. Having come this far, the heroes fighting to eradicate the darkness from their world gathered on the deck of the ship. Estelle stood in the center of them all, her hands folded together in front of her. Three shining white crystals were on the ground at her feet.

"I'm ready," she informed them.

Rita stepped closer, and all of her companions formed a circle around her in order to lend their aid. Likewise, the four spirits that accompanied her also appeared around her. Flynn took a step closer than the others, worry evident upon his face.

"Lady Estellise, are you certain about this?" he asked. "The Imperial Knights and the guilds can work together to find a different way..."

"I know," Estelle answered. "If this fails, then I know the Imperial Knights and the guilds will be able to resolve this problem. But if it helps us and saves lives, it is worth the risk."

"Your energy is already unstable," said Rita, frowning. "You should be able to handle something like this, but—"

"I'll be fine," said the princess with a warm smile. "Don't worry. We have greater problems to concern ourselves with."

"We will help," Efreet told the others, turning to his fellow spirits to ensure they agreed with him. As he was their leader, all of them did.

"Thank you," Estelle said, bowing slightly. She then turned to Rita. "Please. Let's begin."

"Fine," Rita murmured, calling forth a screen of green light in front of her. She glanced at those standing around the princess. "I'll be counting on all of you to help, just like before."

"Got it," Raven answered with a nod.

"Let's do this," Yuri said.

Estelle bowed her head and closed her eyes, focusing on manipulating the energy of the world and focusing it toward the crystals before her. Duke stepped forward and held Dein Nomos out before releasing it, allowing it to linger in the air in front of him, suspended by sheer will on invisible strings. He closed his eyes and used the sword's abilities to call on the stones that scattered the world.

Lights flickered first underneath Estelle, then under Rita as well, and then they spread out and circled underneath everyone on the ship. Flashes of white light shot through the sky and cluttered around the pink-haired princess before disintegrating. The white crystals at her feet joined together into a much larger stone, and then they rose from the ground, spilling out a blinding white light that caused all of the ship's occupants to cry out in bewilderment.

A pillar of light erupted from Estelle and shot forth into the dark clouds looming above, dissipating the clouds with ease and erasing them from one horizon to the other. Bright blue skies were revealed beyond them, and not a trace of them remained. The princess staggered back and flinched as the lights began to diminish, and the others around her covered their eyes.

Over the waters and beside the ship was a massive morphing white entity composed entirely of light. All eyes fell on it as it began to solidify in shape with massive wings, and expectant expressions shifted to shock as the light split in two and began to form two beings rather than one. The first to appear out of the brilliant display was a beautiful woman with emerald hair, a dark blue gown billowing down from her waist that glittered like starlight. She was seated upon a crescent, a magic halo above her head and a staff with a blue gem in hand. Alongside her appeared another: a massive creature with wide orange and red wings tipped in violet light, two griffon-like heads, two powerful clawed feet, and a long and feathered blue tail.

"There's two!?" Karol exclaimed, taking a step back.

"The infant, and…" Judith began, her frown deepening.

Estelle stepped ahead and met eyes with the beautiful woman riding upon a crescent moon.

"Nohea," she said.

"How is that possible?" Yuri glanced at the princess, then gave Rita a look for some sort of explanation. The young mage was deep in thought, but Undine answered on her behalf.

"The Child of the Full Moon has a spirit much like the Entelexeia," explained the spirit of water. "Given the right circumstances, their evolution is possible as well."

"Estelle could become a spirit?" Karol wondered, looking at the princess in surprise.

"Nohea," Estelle said again, stepping closer to the edge of the ship. She set her hands on the rails to balance herself; she was a little dizzy. "That is you, is it not?"

"I was once called by that name, but I am no longer," said the beautiful spirit, her voice gentle. Her eyes landed on Estelle and did not look away. "You may give us a new name."

"Big bright white sparkly—" Karol began, but Rita stepped over to him and dropped her hand down upon his head in a chop. The boy staggered back, flinching.

Estelle viewed the two spirits before her, then recalled the white light that had rid the sky of darkness. She first set turquoise eyes upon the beautiful woman riding upon a moon.

"The brightest light in the night sky," she began. "Luna."

Turning her eyes to Luna's massive partner, the princess continued.

"The light that pierces the darkness," said Estelle, firm. "Aska."

"So shall we be called," Luna responded, and Aska released a reverberating screech in agreement.

The beautiful spirit moved across the air gracefully, leaving a trail of lights behind her as she did. She set herself just before the princess, reaching a hand to touch Estelle's face before closing her eyes in sorrow.

"I grieve over the trouble I have caused you," said Luna, her voice soft. Then, she moved and positioned herself before Rolan before dissolving and flowing in a stream of lights around him. Out of trails of white, she spoke to them and said, "And you as well. Neither of you have held anything back from me; for my sake, you both were willing to give everything."

"We need your help," Rita began, watching as the spirit circled Rolan before floating around all of them on the deck of the ship in wisps of light. "That's why we created you. Shadow is—"

"Yes," Luna said, hastily. "I understand. And it has been my intention all along to help you."

"You sure about that?" Yuri asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion over the former Child of the Full Moon that had caused a great deal of danger to Estelle.

Luna circled him briefly before drifting around all of them again, leaving streams of white around them as though building a web of light to trap them. She glanced down upon them before her eyes softened a great deal. Finally, the spirit closed her eyes and moved more quickly, weaving a wall of light around them.

"I assure you, stopping Gameliel—stopping Shadow has always been my intent," she told them. At once, her form disappeared in a flash of light that spun around them in haste. "Rolan, it is in their best interest to show them the world's memories… To show them how we have come to this place."

"What's going on?" Flynn asked, looking all around at the lights engulfing them.

"Fine by me," Rolan said after some consideration. Yuri glanced at him, which immediately caused the mercenary to turn aside and close his eyes, keeping his arms firmly crossed over his chest.

"Then please," Luna said out of the lights she used to bind them all. "Look upon the world's memories, and may everything become clear."

As she said those last words, the white light blinded those upon the ship. It was only temporary, though. Within a moment, the screen of white around them fell apart and was replaced by an illusion, a memory of a time long past. Standing at the lake in Mantaic was Rolan, though much younger, and around him was Serge and all of their guild companions. Upon the waters, faced marred by deep sorrow, was Nohealani.

"Please listen to me," said the woman with wavy white hair. "Within this lake lies a powerful Entelexeia who seeks to destroy the world. For now, he is sealed within a barrier, but the power that contains him is beginning to wane. Soon, he will be free to do as he pleases… You must help me stop him!"

Several men exchanged looks before one of the guild members whispered to his companion nearby.

"What did we _have_ in that food we just ate?" he questioned, staring in bewilderment at the woman walking on water.

"We're not really a monster-fighting guild, lady," Serge commented, shrugging his shoulders. "We're members of Blood Alliance. We typically fight humans."

"That's right," agreed another member.

"Please," begged Nohea, desperate. She stepped across the water, though her movement did not even cause a single ripple upon the lake. "I am running out of time!"

"Let's go," Serge suggested.

He turned first, and several other guild members followed. Rolan remained standing and looking upon the desperate woman. Serge noticed his hesitancy and glanced back, raising an eyebrow.

"You comin', Lowell?"

"Yeah," Rolan answered, turning away from Nohea.

The woman he was leaving behind shook her head and then buried her face in her hands. She began to sob very quietly to herself. Rolan trailed behind his comrades and took one last look at her.

Nohealani sobbed into her hands as they left her, and then she lifted her head in bewilderment at the sound of footsteps once again at the shore. Rolan stood there again, though the others had all gone away. The mercenary folded his arms over his chest, and dark eyes met tear-filled white eyes.

Taking a long, deep breath, he asked, "What can I do?"

Nohealani slowly lowered her hands and stood straight. She then closed her eyes and bowed to him. Her voice wavered as she spoke again.

"I will tell you everything you need to know," she said, and then she looked at him again. "…so we can save the world."


	36. A Job Left Unfinished

Thank you all, ALWAYS, for the wonderful comments. You're all awesome, and I'm glad this story could entertain. Thank you for reading!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 35 – A Job Left Unfinished**

Rolan alone traveled toward the capital. Zaphias loomed on the horizon, framed by brilliant blue skies. As he stared at the city, his eyes narrowed. The words spoken to him by the mysterious woman at the lake continuously echoed through his mind.

 _There are few ways we can defeat him,_ she had said. _You must bring me a human of great power; they are called the Child of the Full Moon. A powerful Child of the Full Moon is able to act as a suitable vessel for Gameliel's power; I will place him into this human. And then you must kill them both._

The mercenary found himself standing in the royal quarter, leering at the castle. He had learned during a thorough investigation that the Child of the Full Moon was, in fact, a member of the Imperial Family. There was only one left who still displayed any trace of the sacred power: a woman distantly related to the current emperor.

And though he suspected breaking into the castle would be a challenge, he had no need to do so. He found the woman easily; rather, she found him. Standing off to the side of the castle gates, the mercenary watched her stroll right out the gates and appear in the royal quarter. She met several children there and spoke with many of the people. Then, she headed toward the citizens quarter.

Rolan followed her, curious to see what she did. The woman was dressed in simple white clothing suitable for walking around in. Her long and vibrant pink hair was tied up. She had incredibly soft eyes, the mercenary decided. She went and read to the children in the citizens quarter; only, children from the royal quarter and lower quarter gathered around her to listen, too. Without hesitation, she treated all of the children equally, shared stories, and even passed out candy. They squealed with delight.

Upon careful review, Rolan knew she was definitely the one. However, he could not merely snatch her away. Knights lingered nearby to guard her, though she looked as though she had a fair amount of freedom. Still, the mercenary had no interest in stealing and killing a woman who did not meet Nohealani's needs. He would watch her for a time until her true powers became apparent.

And so, the mercenary headed down to the lower quarter and located the inn. He might be here for a while. And all the while, a pair of eyes watched him from the shadows.

* * *

Day after day, Rolan inspected the royal woman who frequently left the castle and spent time with local children. She was always smiling and laughing, and she helped in any way she could, whether it was carrying groceries or supplying funds to meet needs. The mercenary decided she was unlike any noble the guilds had ever heard of. He was beginning to regret that he would have to kill her.

The knights lagged behind this day. Rolan took note of them and then watched as the children scattered from around the pink-haired woman. She smiled and waved at them as they left. The mercenary had only taken a step forward before a voice spoke up from behind him in an alley.

"It is hardly polite to gawk at a woman, especially one of royal blood who happens to be married," said the voice.

Rolan blinked and turned.

Sitting on a crate in the shadows was a woman leaning her back against a building. An axe was propped up against her, and she gripped it tightly in one hand in case she needed to use it. Beautiful did not fairly describe her; she had long raven hair that shone with a soft violet hue even in the darkness. As she turned her head and met eyes with him, he noticed that even her eyes had that same sort of glow. Her skin was fair and without blemish. Though dressed in clothes that might belong to a guild member—a tunic, skirt, and tall boots—they were intricate in pattern and design, made of vibrant black and red material. Upon further review, Rolan decided she was, without a doubt, a noble.

"Go away," he said, curtly.

He turned and saw that his target had eluded him. He had thought to snatch her then, even if he was not certain of her power yet. Few opportunities presented themselves as that one had. Clicking his tongue, he set his hands on his sides and then scowled at the woman behind him. She smirked in response.

"Mind your own business," snapped the mercenary, giving up on his hunt and heading back toward the lower quarter.

"This is my business," retorted the woman, hopping off the crate and following after him. "I belong here; you do not."

Rolan leered at her but did not humor her with a response. He left her standing there triumphant and with axe in hand. He would try another day.

* * *

Try he did, but he successfully failed at every subsequent attempt to even get near to the noblewoman he pursued, for he now had a constant companion to his detriment. The lovely young woman with raven hair and violet eyes followed him as close as his own shadow. When he appeared in the royal quarter, she was right there with him, axe in hand.

Every move he made was announced by her. If he intended to approach the noblewoman, the raven-haired woman would call out before him, "Watch out for stalkers!" If he drew too close to the castle, she would yell, "Intruder alert!" At one point he simply moved to adjust the sword at his back, and she began yelling, "Knights! He is armed to attack!"

Day after day this went on until he could no longer tolerate it. When he came up from the lower quarter, she immediately appeared—and then he cornered her in the very same alley she had appeared from the first time.

"Enough!" he snapped at her. "Do you have any idea what you're interfering with!?"

"Kidnapping?" replied the woman, turning her head to the side and looking suspicious. Despite his larger size and the threatening position he took against her, she was hardly afraid. "Murder?"

Well, that much was true.

"This woman is the only one who might be able to stop a powerful monster from destroying the world," Rolan hissed, setting a hand on the wall in order to further corner her there. "If I don't do something soon, we're all in trouble!"

"You expect me to believe that?" inquired the woman, giving him a look before leering at the hand set against the wall beside her head. "Are you not some common riffraff who came here to kidnap a royal and hold her for ransom?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?" Rolan growled, such a thought never once entering his mind.

"From the way you appear to me, a guild member on a mission," answered the woman. "Probably new to a guild, and pretty poor, too." She smirked as her eyes traveled from his hand beside her head all the way up to his shoulder. "Nice muscles, though."

Finally, he gave her a poisonous look. "And who the hell are you!?"

"Your worst nightmare," she replied, her expression firm.

"Aren't you a noble?" he growled at her, retracting his hand and taking a step back. "Shouldn't you be drinking tea somewhere with your hair tied up in a tight bun?"

"Is that what you think nobles do?" she laughed.

"Don't they?"

At this, the young woman stopped, considered his words, and had to agree with him. She did not tell him that, though. Rather, she tilted her head to the side and simply smiled at him.

"My father was an Imperial Knight. This axe is not merely for show," she explained. "If you insist on doing this, I will not stop pursuing you."

"Stay out of my way," Rolan threatened, his tone harsh.

He stepped back to leave her there, and as he did so, she stuck her tongue out at him. Clicking his tongue, he hastily turned to leave.

* * *

Annoyance gradually turned into a confusing form of companionship. As Rolan continued spying on the noblewoman in an effort to determine if her strength would be suitable or not, the raven-haired woman lingered. At first, she continued alerting everyone around them of his presence, making it difficult for him to even be in the royal quarter. However, after a while she became generally curious about his motives. He finally explained everything to her; he told her about Nohealani, Gameliel, and the charge he was given in order to prevent the Entelexeia from destroying the world. Even so, she did not simply allow him to do as he pleased.

And after weeks of investigating, Rolan decided there was no purpose to it. While the noblewoman in his sights was indeed a descendant of the Child of the Full Moon, she had no substantial powers that would make her useful.

"So what happens next?" asked the raven-haired woman. She stood beside Rolan against a wall in the royal quarter.

"I'll have to return to Mantaic and speak with that girl again," he answered.

The young woman at his side glanced at him, and then she set her hands on her sides and frowned at him.

"How can I be certain you are not merely trying to leave in order to formulate a new plan of attack against this poor woman?"

"If I was the type of man you seem to think I am," he began. "You would be unconscious in that alley and I would have kidnapped her already."

"Says you," she retorted, turning her head away from him.

"Amelia!" called a woman's voice from nearby.

Rolan turned his head and watched as a proper noblewoman in a full dress came running towards him. The young woman at his side immediately peeled herself off the wall and looked startled. As the new woman approached, she slowed and gave Rolan at first a wary look, and then her expression turned sour.

"Who are you?"

"Victoria, why are you here?" asked the raven-haired woman, puzzled. "You should be studying."

"I was informed that _you_ were leaving during _your_ studies," said the woman called Victoria. She wore her pale violet hair tightly bound at her head. Giving Rolan a look, she added, "And who is this unkempt character you are mingling with?"

"Now here's a noble," commented Rolan, rolling his eyes. He stepped aside and began walking back toward the lower quarter.

"Victoria, I intend to leave Zaphias," replied the raven-haired woman. "I am going to travel to Mantaic on Desier."

At her words, Victoria's eyes widened, and Rolan paused and turned around.

"Why!?" exclaimed Victoria in absolute horror. "It is far too dangerous!"

"I have to check on something," explained the raven-haired woman. "I will return when I am finished."

"Mother will never allow it!" said Victoria, sharply. At once, she picked up her dress and turned and began running away. "I am going to tell her immediately!"

Rolan and the raven-haired woman watched her go, and then the young woman began walking down in the direction of the lower quarter.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"What makes you think you're coming?" Rolan questioned, dubious. "I ain't got time to drag around dead weight."

"Take me with you, or I will alert the knights to what you are doing," said the woman. "I need to see for myself that what you are saying is true. If so, it would be wrong of me to stand by and do nothing about it."

Rolan clicked his tongue, and then he glanced toward the row of houses into which the woman called Victoria had disappeared.

"Don't you need to go pick up a few dresses and some spare shoes for the journey then, _Amelia_?"

"Call me Mia," said the raven-haired woman. "And I travel light. If you would like for me to collect some dresses and spare shoes for you, though, I would happily oblige."

Rolan clicked his tongue at her again. She, in response, smirked and then turned and walked toward the lower quarter ahead of him. The mercenary scowled at her back, and then he called out after her.

"Lowell," he started. "Rolan Lowell."

Mia paused, glanced back at him, smiled genuinely for the first time since they had crossed paths, and then she continued on her way. Despite his hesitation, Rolan followed after her.

* * *

A long journey followed. Rolan and Mia traveled across the world and found themselves on Desier and eventually in the desert town of Mantaic. The mercenary waited until evening—Nohealani always appeared at night—before taking the noblewoman with stalker-like tendencies to the lake. A beautiful woman clad in white met them there.

"Is this the Child of the Full Moon?" Nohealani asked, puzzled. "She has no trace of that power within her…"

"She's not a Child of the Full Moon," Rolan explained. "The one you're looking for doesn't have what you need. The bloodline must be too diluted in our time to manifest that power."

"That…" Nohealani began, breathlessly. Then, she bowed her head and folded her hands over the front of her dress. Remorsefully, she said, "That is very troubling."

"You may have fooled this man with your innocent appearance," Mia began, stepping ahead and startling Rolan. Violet eyes met white eyes before the raven-haired woman asked, "How can we be certain you yourself are not the Entelexeia who intends to destroy the world?"

"I have nothing to prove myself by except my own memories," Nohealani explained, sorrowful. "In sharing them with you, I may expend my remaining power…"

"You should prove it before you ask people to kill for you," Mia said, firm. "I cannot stand by and allow this to happen."

"Very well," Nohealani said. She looked between her two visitors before closing her eyes again. "I will show you everything and entrust the future to you."

At her words, a light wind rose around her and filled the lake with white lights. The desert town melted into the light and was eventually replaced by her memories, telling her tale from beginning to end to those who visited her that night. She showed them the sacrifice that fueled Zaude, the animosity between Entelexeia and humans, the love between her and Gameliel, and the desire they shared to bridge the gap between their races. She also showed them the tragedy that resulted from their union and the hostility Gameliel showed before he was drowned in the lake for a thousand years.

As the desert world came back into view, Rolan and Mia both blinked and tried to make sense of everything they had seen. Nohealani's appearance began to flicker out before them, and she looked up at them very sadly.

"It was true…" Mia began, perplexed.

"Nohealani," Rolan began, stepping forward to the very edge of the lake. "If the Child of the Full Moon is no longer able to help, you made it sound as though there were other methods. What are they?"

"Another is to gather the white crystals that have been scattered around this world," explained the glowing white woman as her form continued to fade. "They contain the power of a Child of the Full Moon and should be capable of amplifying power and harming Gameliel. Furthermore, I may be able to pour my power into them and destroy him myself."

"That sounds like a lot of work, and we're not actually getting paid for this job," Rolan grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. His female partner scowled at him, dubiously. Ignoring her, he continued, "Anything else?"

"Perhaps, but it would be far more challenging," Nohealani explained. "Let us not depend on this."

Upon saying so, the woman with white hair looked down at her fading hands and then her body that was diminishing from view. She closed her eyes.

"My time is running out. If my power weakens too much, Gameliel will break free from this prison and harm this world," she told them. "I must rest for now. After you have found some of the crystals, please return to me. I will teach you how to wield them as weapons."

At this, Nohealani disappeared, and any trace of white light vanished from Mantaic. Rolan sighed, shaking his head.

"How did I end up with such an awful first job?"

"Did your guild leader assign you to this?" wondered Mia, facing him.

"No," he answered with a growl. "I accepted it from her personally. She looked so damned sad that I couldn't say no."

Mia carefully considered his words, and then she smiled. Without a word to him, she began walking away from the lake. Rolan frowned, leaned his weight to one leg, and watched her go.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for those white rocks," answered the raven-haired noble.

"Are you kidding?" he scoffed, following after her. "Your family is probably worried about you by now."

"I told you, did I not?" she asked, glancing at him from over her shoulder. "If what you said was true, there was no way I could turn a blind eye. It seems you were telling the truth."

"Mia, you have a home and family to go back to," Rolan argued, his brow furrowing. "There's a reason nobles stay put. You have no need to do this sort of dirty work."

"And because you have no one to return to, you should bear the burden yourself?" Mia retorted, her face darkening. "I hardly consider that fair."

"The world's not fair," he reminded her.

"Then allow us to make it a little more so," was her apt reply.

Turning, Mia continued on her way. Rolan watched her for a long moment before smiling to himself and shaking his head. Finally, he followed after her.

* * *

Weeks turned to months. The pair traversed the world in search of the white crystals, finding them within ruins and mines being excavated by Ruins' Gate. They had collected a large bag full before taking a detour to Zaphias.

Rolan returned to the inn while Mia returned to her family in the royal quarter. The mercenary stashed his belongings in his semi-permanent room at the inn before heading up after his female companion. He had hardly made it to the royal quarter before he realized the price the raven-haired woman had paid in order to accompany him. He turned his head to the side at the sound of shouting, finding Mia approaching him, two woman standing aside yelling after her.

"You come back here this instant, Amelia!" the woman called Victoria, Mia's elder sister, demanded. "We are of such low noble standing as it is! We cannot afford this sort of scandal!"

"Call it what you will," Mia said, pausing. She did not notice Rolan watching them. "I have made up my mind."

"If you leave," said the second woman, older in appearance. "Do not come back."

"Mother!?" Victoria gasped, surprised. Mia was not startled by those words.

"Goodbye then," responded Mia.

She continued walking and eventually spotted Rolan. Flinching upon seeing him, she proceeded past him.

"Amelia!" cried out Victoria, desperate. "Stop at once!"

"Come, Victoria," ordered her mother, her lips pursed. She turned and returned into the home. "Amelia is no more."

"But—" Victoria began, dismal. She noticed Rolan watching them, and at once her expression darkened. "You!"

Furious, Victoria turned and entered her home, slamming the door. Rolan frowned and returned to the lower quarter, finding Mia waiting at the inn. The raven-haired woman had her arms crossed and a dismal expression on her face as he approached. He watched her solemnly.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. "Those people are your family."

"If being a noble requires that I close my eyes to a world falling apart around me," responded the young woman, tersely. "Then I would rather leave that life behind me."

"You can change the world even as a noble," argued Rolan. "You don't need to sacrifice your home or your family. You can—"

"My father taught me to use this axe," Mia interrupted him, standing straight and presenting her weapon to him. "He lived and died protecting others; I want to live an honorable life as he did. I will _not_ do nothing."

Rolan could only nod. He would have said more, but their conversation was interrupted by a pair walking down from above. Hanks, an older man who looked after the people of the lower quarter, approached. Just behind him was Jiri, a strong-willed woman with dark hair and large body, Hanks' wife.

"Well, well," Jiri began. "I hadn't expected to see the two of you again after you disappeared for so long."

"This one giving you a hard time, young lady?" Hanks questioned, leering at Rolan before smiling softly at Mia.

"Not at all," she responded, smiling softly. "Actually, I was wondering if it would be too much trouble for me to stay here with all of you?"

"Are you kids moving in together?" Jiri asked, setting her hands on her sides. Her question caused the pair in question to turn red. "That's abrupt, isn't it?"

"That's not—" Rolan began to protest. Mia interrupted him.

"I would not mind that."

Rolan's face turned bright red in response to her words, and Hanks and Jiri looked legitimately surprised. The young woman smirked at her mercenary companion before looking to their elders.

"For now, my living arrangements are only temporary," she said. She glanced at Rolan. "We should be setting out again soon, right?"

"Yeah," Rolan agreed.

Hanks and Jiri exchanged looks before both smiled.

* * *

Together, Rolan and Mia set out again in search of more white crystals. They stopped in Mantaic again and met with Nohealani. The white-haired woman had minimal time and spouted out instructions before fading from view again, her powers waning. After searching high and low and gathering several more of the stones, the duo began forging weapons using the crystals. Rolan created a powerful sword imbued with the seemingly light energy of the rocks, and he called it Claiomh Solais. It was his most powerful weapon.

Upon returning to Zaphias, the mercenary and noblewoman were wed.

They settled down in a house in the lower quarter and made a home for themselves. All the while, the pair contemplated what needed to be done next in their mission to save the world. With Claiomh Solais ready, Rolan was certain he would be able to do what Nohealani desired—he had tested the weapon thoroughly and was assured of its unbeatable strength. As he was deciding to set out again, Mia fell ill.

"I will be angry with you if you choose not to go on my account," insisted Mia as she sat up in bed. She scowled at him. "You have a job to finish. Go do what you need to do and then return to me."

"I'm not leaving you when you're sick," he replied, setting aside some medicine he had brought for her. "I can take care of this later when you're well."

"Is this how it will be?" she grumbled, pouting at him. "Whenever I have a cold, you treat me like some helpless child?"

"You don't have a cold."

"Whenever I am a little unwell, you treat me like some helpless child?"

"I'm not leaving you," Rolan laughed, sitting down on the side of the bed. "Give it up."

"Fine," Mia retorted. She grabbed the collar of his shirt in both hands and began to give him a shake. "I am going to get up and start walking all the way to Mantaic. Then you will have to worry even more, it will cause all sorts of stress, and I will likely collapse on the way. All because you refused to listen to me."

"A child's argument," Rolan chuckled.

Mia stopped shaking him and positioned herself on her knees beside him. She leaned over and kissed his forehead before grabbing his face in both hands.

"I will be fine here with Jiri and the others," she insisted. "Go save the world and finish your very first guild job."

Rolan contemplated her words, kissed her, and then decided to go. He left his wife in the care of those he had grown to love like family in the lower quarter, and he set off on his own.

* * *

Considering what he was up against, he did not dare to face Gameliel entirely alone, though. He stopped in Dahngrest on the way and picked up a familiar crew out of the local tavern. Serge and his previous guild mates looked on in bewilderment as he appeared before them for the first time in years.

"Lowell, is that you?" laughed Serge, shaking his comrade's hand. "We thought you died!"

"I was hoping to hire you for a mission in Mantaic," Rolan stated abruptly. He pulled out Claiomh Solais and presented it to them. "After the mission, I'll see to it that you either get a weapon like this, or I'll sell this sword and split the return. Either way, you're making off with a lot of gald."

"That's some sword," mused one of the men.

"Where'd you get something like that?" asked another.

"What's in Mantaic?" Serge asked, giving Rolan a look. "Don't tell me…"

Rolan kept his mouth shut. The others knew what he had done at once. Nevertheless, they joined him.

* * *

Rolan led the way to Mantaic, determined to grant Nohealani's wish and put Gameliel to an end. With his guild mates at his side and a sword of light in hand, he went to face the darkness. They arrived late at night to meet with the woman in white. However, it was evil that met them instead. Shadows devoured every last member of the team that Rolan had brought to assist him. Not only that, but Nohealani did not appear, and there was no way to reach that darkness in order to destroy it.

Once again, his mission ended in failure.

Devastated at the loss of the team he had brought to that place, the mercenary returned to Dahngrest and grieved. He had not been there long before a messenger arrived to speak with him. Rolan sat against a wall outside and was hardly listening as the man spoke to him hastily.

"Rolan, I have been looking for you everywhere!" said the messenger, breathless. "I've just come from Zaphias. It's about your wife. She's—"

Immediately alert, Rolan stood. The messenger shrank back and then wore an expression of sorrow.

"I am so sorry… She passed away."

In a blink, Rolan lost everything.

"The baby was born healthy, though," the messenger reported.

Rolan met eyes with the man, stunned.

"Baby?"

"…You didn't know?" questioned the messenger, surprised. "You have a son. Your wife named him Yuri."

Rolan leaned against the wall; if he had not, he would have fallen to his knees. His eyes went to the ground.

"How did she die?"

"Complications of child birth," explained the messenger, grimly. "They requested assistance from the royal quarter, but they were ignored." The man hesitated. "They had inadequate resources, but they did everything they could…"

"Thank you," Rolan finally said, dismissing the messenger.

The man lingered a moment longer before turning to leave. Rolan remained where he was for a very long time.

* * *

Zaphias was quiet so late at night. Several months had passed. Rolan crept through the lower quarter until he reached a house with the very definite sound coming out of it of an infant crying. The crying came from the second floor, and the mercenary followed after the sound. Scaling the wall took little effort; the window was open. He peeked inside. Jiri was holding the crying infant, and Hanks was standing aside, solemn.

"Sometimes you have to set them down and leave them," Jiri informed him, bouncing the baby a few times before setting him in a small crib. "He'll have to cry it out."

"I'm no good at this," Hanks replied, sighing and heading for the door.

"We'll check on him in a bit if he doesn't calm down," laughed Jiri. "A little crying never hurt."

The two exited the room, leaving the infant to work out his distress on his own. Rolan slipped into the room then and made his way to the crib. He looked down at the child in stunned silence for several minutes. Very slowly, he reached a hand down and wiped the baby's tears away, and then he carefully picked his son up, holding him in front of him. The mercenary stared in astonishment at the boy before sinking down to the floor, leaning back against a wall.

He had not even known his wife was pregnant, and now he was holding their child.

"Yuri," he whispered, his voice breaking. Tears formed in the mercenary's eyes. "A strong name…"

Rolan brought the child close and kissed him on the forehead, and then he held the small bundle preciously against him. The man cried, but the child grew quiet.

Voices arose at the door.

"See? He already stopped."

The door opened, and in walked Hanks and Jiri. They approached the crib and found Yuri fast asleep.

* * *

Rolan took Claiomh Solais and inspected the sword in a dark alley of the lower quarter. Several crates had been stored here, and few traveled this forgotten part of the city. The mercenary hesitated only a moment, and then he discarded his treasured sword there. It had not fulfilled its purpose, and he no longer wanted the blade that stood for all he had lost to his mission.

Returning to his house one last time, he took his wife's axe. Everything else he left behind. And then he left the city and decided to never come back.

* * *

Accompanied by several guild members from Ruins' Gate, Rolan went in search of more white crystals. He had lived so long for the mission that he had nothing better to do. He found a walkway made of unstable stones that crumbled into darkness. Without hesitation, he began to walk across to the unexplored territory on the other side.

"Wait, Rolan!" snapped one of his latest traveling companions. "That area is too unstable!"

"But there may be invaluable minerals on the other side," Rolan countered, walking on the stones that gave way underneath his feet.

"You idiot, that's-!" began another, but his voice was cut off by the rumbling of stone.

Rocks caved beneath Rolan's feet. The mercenary did not even flinch as he began to fall. He gave a weak smile to his comrades as they raced forward in a vain effort to save him. And then he disappeared into darkness.

That was the day Rolan Lowell died.

* * *

A mercenary wielding a mighty axe appeared in Dahngrest several years later. A few whispered about him and tried to spread rumors, but no one was certain who he was. The man stopped at the tavern and flashed a white crystal around.

"You know what these are?" he asked.

"No," answered a woman there. Hesitantly, she added, "Aren't you…"

"Riddick," said the mercenary, curtly.

"Are you from around here?"

"No," he replied. "Just passing through."

* * *

Rolan, then known to the world as Riddick, passed a bag of white stones to a few of his fellow guild members.

"Take these to the storage space in the desert," he ordered. "Serge's orders."

"This Serge guy sure is bossy," mumbled one of the guild members as he wandered off with the bag. "Never met the guy, yet he's always telling us what to do."

"I'd say Riddick is more pushy," whispered one of his companions, though not loud enough for the mercenary to hear.

"Guard those stones!" ordered the mercenary, harshly.

"Yes sir!" came hasty and frightened replies.

Rolan walked through the town and paused when he saw a poster plastered on a wall nearby. He pulled it from the wall and inspected it. Printed on the parchment was the face of a young man with long violet hair. His name and the bounty on his head were also clearly printed there.

"Just what sort of hellion did you become?" wondered the mercenary, shaking his head to himself.

Folding up the poster, he then tucked it in his vest. He collected and saved every single one he ever found.

* * *

Rolan passed through Capua Nor on his way to return several stones to storage in the desert. He heard Fortune's Market had retrieved several from Ruins' Gate and was considering the danger of hijacking them. It was risky. As he was walking past, he overheard a few of the people talking.

"She healed people without blastia," said one person.

"They say she is called the Child of the Full Moon," another person added.

"Yeah! I heard she cleaned up that mess in Zaphias, and that she healed everyone who was injured," replied another.

"In fact, I heard she was vital to the destruction of that evil thing that was in the sky!"

"She really is something!"

"She even healed me! She was so kind!"

Rolan listened only a moment longer. Then, he turned his aim to Zaphias.

* * *

Things were falling into place. The Child of the Full Moon Rolan pursued had left Zaphias and somehow became engaged with the guild members he had sent to steal from Fortune's Market and guard the white crystals. He now had two methods of destroying the Entelexeia that had ultimately consumed his life; a Child of the Full Moon to sacrifice, and white crystals to wage war with. That is, until the crystals were stolen by the Child of the Full Moon.

He followed her trail to Dahngrest without once ever laying eyes upon her. He had heard by then that she was a beautiful young woman with short pink hair and a warm smile. A festival was going on, and he was going to have a hard time locating the young noblewoman there. He was about to pursue her into the crowd when he heard a voice cry out.

"Yuri!"

Rolan's heart stopped. He glanced to the side and saw a brown-haired boy running toward a young man. The one called Yuri had dark hair, raven in color with a hint of violet. His eyes were similar: dark gray with a certain violet shine. He took after his mother.

Shortly thereafter, a young woman with short pink hair appeared.

"Yuri!" she exclaimed.

The unlikely trio—a princess from the castle, a commoner from the lower quarter, and a boy guild leader—chatted before wandering together into the crowd. Rolan could not catch his breath, and he wondered if his heart ever started beating again. On shaky legs, he pursued them. She was undoubtedly the one, that pink-haired woman. She took after her mother, too. The princess was invited to sing with a stranger, and her dark-haired companion blew it off and tried to act indifferent but failed.

"You gotta be kidding me," uttered the mercenary in disbelief.

Still not breathing, Rolan turned and ordered a drink from a nearby vendor. He needed it and drank it down in an instant. Setting the mug aside, he looked at Yuri one last time. The young man had also ordered a drink and was tapping his foot on the ground in apparent annoyance over the princess being swept away for a duet.

"What did I do wrong?" he muttered, finally taking a deep breath. He moved forward so as not to lose his nerve. "Fate must hate me."

He approached Yuri and then drank the young man's remaining liquor. He still really needed it. After all, he did come to kidnap the woman his long-lost son loved and use her as a sacrifice to save the world.

Things were never easy for Rolan Lowell.


	37. Bridges

For anyone curious about things in the last chapter… Jiri is a real character. She makes an appearance in the novel/comic that tells of Yuri and Flynn growing up in the lower quarter. Yuri's mom is mentioned as being a woman with long, raven hair who died in childbirth. And if I do recall correctly, little Yuri comments that he has no idea about his dad. I swear I try to pay attention to canon. *Cough*

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 36 – Bridges**

Ba'ul carried the Fiertia back toward Zaphias at a slow pace. He was tired, and all of his passengers were tired, so they opted to take it easy. After having been made fully aware of Nohealani's intentions by way of Rolan's memories, the group had a lot to consider.

Estelle was coming out of the cabin onto the deck of the ship when she heard yelling outside. Frowning, she opened the door and stepped out.

"That was your plan all along?!" hollered Yuri's voice, angrily. "You were going to use Estelle as a sacrifice!?"

Rolan was standing aside rubbing his jaw ruefully; it was red and a little swollen. Yuri was currently being restrained by Flynn. The dark-haired swordsman seemed rather interested in attacking the mercenary, and by the looks of it, he likely already had. Raven and Judith were also present. Estelle stood at a distance, watching them in bewilderment.

"One life weighed against many," Rolan said, calmly. He finally dropped his hand from his face and looked at Yuri directly. "I said it before, didn't I? It's kill or be killed; I choose to kill."

"You would have killed Estelle's mom if she suited your needs, but she didn't," Yuri growled at him, trying again to break free from Flynn's grip. "You found another way! But you still intended to kill Estelle!"

"I was keeping my options open," replied the mercenary.

His response was not acceptable. Yuri jerked free of Flynn long enough to step toward Rolan. Raven and Flynn each caught an arm and held him back.

"Now hold on, kid!" Raven insisted. "Or are ya forgetting that he didn't go through with anything?"

"Let him hit me," Rolan insisted. "If it makes him feel better."

This only resulted in frustrating Yuri more. He growled and tried to break free again, but his allies restrained him well enough.

"Rolan did intend to kill Estelle, but so did I," Judith reminded Yuri, setting her fingers to her face as she gave him a serious look. "My aim was altered by Estelle and all of you. Is it not possible the same is true for Rolan?"

"It's different," Yuri snapped, never taking his eyes off the mercenary whom he stared poisonously at.

"It's not different," Judith said.

"It's only the person who's different," Raven agreed.

"Yuri, this won't help anything," Flynn finally spoke up. "You know that."

Clicking his tongue at them, Yuri shook himself free of the arms restraining him. He scowled one last time at Rolan before turning and storming away. Flynn called out after him, dismal.

"He had the opportunity to harm her and he didn't," he reiterated. "It was Lady Estellise who went through with it, not Rolan."

Yuri ignored him and paused only a split second when he found Estelle watching them. Then, without hesitation, he headed for the other side of the ship. The pink-haired princess watched him go before joining the others. Rolan noted the young woman's solemn expression before turning and heading to the opposite side of the ship as his son. Flynn, Raven, and Judith gave Estelle their attention.

"We should probably ask," Raven began, folding his hands behind his head. "Are you okay travelin' with someone like that?"

"I am," Estelle answered, nodding her head. "His intentions were always to help others. I understand that."

"Even though…" Flynn began, his expression darkening.

"I knew of no other way, and I believed his method was as good as any," Estelle said. She closed her eyes. "When you work alone, you do everything you can in desperation. It's only when you trust in and work with others that you are able to find different ways."

"That's true," Judith nodded in agreement.

"Well said," Raven responded.

Estelle lifted her head, and her eyes traveled to the side of the ship to which Yuri had fled. She tipped her head slightly at her allies before taking a few steps in that direction. Flynn spoke up and halted her.

"Lady Estellise," he began. She met eyes with him. "Please give him some time."

"He has a lot to work through right now," Judith sighed, closing her eyes. "His father and mother were fighting this long before he was born."

Nodding her head at them, Estelle continued walking away. She ignored their suggestions and found Yuri at the front of the ship. He was leaning against the railing and watching as the sun sank toward the horizon. The princess had only gotten so close before he became aware of her presence. Glancing back at her for only a moment, he then turned and faced the water again, sighing and growing tense. His body language suggested he did not want company, but he said nothing.

"I won't say anything," Estelle assured him, quietly. She approached and stood behind him. "I won't even look at you. So if you want to be angry or cry or whatever you need, I won't see." Very carefully, she pressed her forehead against his back, concealing her face and effectively blocking him from her vision. Lifting both hands, she gripped at the back of his shirt very lightly, standing very close to him. "But no matter what, I'm right here."

Yuri exhaled deeply. He had wanted to be alone, but now that she was there, he realized it was better that way. The swordsman watched the sun set without moving or saying a word, and Estelle remained against his back, a silent but ever-present reminder that he was no longer alone. They remained as such long after the sun disappeared beyond the horizon.

* * *

Stars littered the sky, and land was on the horizon. Rolan was perched atop the cabin as he usually was, and Estelle found him there. She climbed up beside him and sat down without a word. He gave her a look, and then they sat and viewed the stars together in silence. Finally, the princess spoke softly in the darkness.

"If it makes any difference," she began. "I forgive you. And I know my mother would as well."

Silence passed between them, and neither looked down from the heavens. Rolan finally leaned back on one arm, sighing to himself.

"I wouldn't have gone through with it," he told her.

"I know," Estelle answered, looking down at him. She smiled very softly. "That's why I did instead."

"Don't," Rolan said, meeting eyes with her. Very seriously, he continued, "This world needs more people like you. And like her…"

Estelle considered his words before looking down at her hands in her lap. Sadness marred her face.

"You both gave up everything to protect this world," she whispered. "No one should ever have to carry such an impossible burden."

"Says the girl who does," Rolan chuckled sadly.

"No," Estelle smiled, not lifting her head. "I only carry a small part. Yuri and all of the others carry their own parts." She met eyes with him again. "And you, also. We can bear it together."

Rolan stared at her seriously, and then he chuckled. Extending his arm, he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair. Then he leaned back and looked at the stars again.

"You're just like your mom," he commented. "You draw people close and don't leave them unchanged."

Estelle giggled, surprising him.

"You and Yuri are very much alike."

After considering her words, Rolan shook his head and smiled at the stars.

"Not at all," he replied. "He's a lot stronger and smarter than I am. I knew he would be."

"You trusted and cared for the people of the lower quarter so much that you believed Yuri would be in better hands with them," Estelle deduced.

"Wasn't he?" questioned Rolan, giving her a sideways smile.

"And I believe he will forgive you, too," said the princess, answering his smile with one of her own. "Eventually."

Rolan smirked and then ruffled her hair again. Standing, he headed for the ladder.

"Go to bed, kid," he ordered. "It's late, and we have a lot of work to do."

Estelle smiled and watched him begin down the ladder. He hopped off and landed gracefully on the ground below, leaving her there alone. The princess looked up at the stars for a long while before returning to her cabin.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Ba'ul brought the Fiertia near to Zaphias. Only, as the passengers on the ship gathered on deck, they were in for a surprise upon their arrival to the capital city. The skies all around Zaphias were covered in black, swirling clouds. Darkness enveloped the castle from its highest point down to its base, and booming laughter reverberated across the sky and made the ship tremble.

"He's here!?" Karol gasped, taking a step back.

"I guess that saves us the trouble of finding him," Yuri commented.

"He's there on top!" pointed out Rita, leaning over the railing at the front of the ship.

She jutted her finger at the top of the castle, the very location Alexei had taken Estelle once before. Sure enough, moving in the midst of the darkness that consumed the castle was Shadow, his form morphing and swallowing bits of the castle like sludge. He was atop the platform just below the spire, his body even larger than before. His crimson eye had already found them, and he laughed at them again as they flew close.

"We have to do something!" Flynn stated, hastily. "His Majesty and the others may still be inside!"

"Ba'ul, are you able to bring us closer?" Judith asked, looking up at her dear friend. Ba'ul bellowed in response and pushed forward with greater haste. The Krityan looked forward, her ruby eyes sharpening. "He'll bring us close enough to reach the platform."

"Be careful!" Estelle called out to Ba'ul, anxious. Upon saying so, two flashes of light erupted from her feet. "Ah!"

Luna and Aska appeared, and both went before Ba'ul to protect him from the darkness. Shadow hurled at them rays of darkness that were intended to take the Entelexeia out of the sky, but the spirits of light joined together and met his attacks with their own, effectively blocking his efforts. Ba'ul brought the ship down to the platform and allowed his passengers to disembark. At once, he flew away and circled the castle, intending to help if needed but staying far enough away to be out of danger.

Yuri and the others stood before Shadow, who loomed over them with monstrous size. The air all around them was a dark fog. Shadow's single eye shot from one member of the party to the next until he landed on Luna and Aska and did not look away.

"You could never leave well enough alone," he hissed at Luna in particular. "You wanted the same world as I; why do you oppose me?"

"I wanted to bridge the gap between humans and Entelexeia," Luna responded, sorrowfully. "What you are doing is only causing greater division."

"I am eradicating the weak," Shadow contested her claim. "Only we who are strong will survive."

"Your words no longer bear any compassion!" said Luna, her eyes narrowing. "I cannot stand with you like this!"

"Then perish," Shadow snarled.

With the wave of a single hand, an army of shadows erupted from the darkness that lingered around them. Everyone armed themselves in order to combat the army that had arisen to fight them. Estelle stepped forward with sword and shield in hand, a firm look upon her face as she looked to Luna and Aska.

"Do your best," she told them. "We will do everything we can to help you finish this!"

"We shall be triumphant," Luna agreed.

Spinning her staff in her hand, Luna aimed the shining crystal up into the sky.

"Ray," she commanded.

Light engulfed her before shooting from her hand to the staff within her grasp. Rays of light then fell upon the platform, ripping apart the shadows that lingered below. Aska snarled and raised a head, an orb of light appearing in his beak before he unleashed it upon the heroes who had come to fight the darkness. Weapons were filled with brilliant light capable of destroying darkness. And then, Luna and Aska turned their sights on Shadow.

Yuri and the others were engaged by the creatures made of darkness. Empowered by Aska, their weapons sliced through the monsters with ease and tore them to pieces; still others fell out of the surrounding fog, making it a ceaseless battle. Nevertheless, they fought. Rolan focused Claiomh Solais and used its innate powers, which had been untouched by the birth of Luna and Aska, to clear up the field in one fell blow. Likewise, Duke used Dein Nomos to focus the light energy and decimate the shadow army with nary a struggle.

Luna swirled around Shadow before pouring down beams made of light upon his massive form. Aska circled and then flapped his massive wings, creating a mighty orb of light over Shadow before the bird-like spirit caused the lights to explode upon his foe. The dark spirit they attacked crumbled under the blows only for a moment; gradually, he rose again, his laugh thundering across the sky.

"Is that the best you can do after a thousand years?" he mocked them.

Raising his arms in the air, Shadow caused a black circle to appear on the platform that poured out dark energy, crushing those within its range. Not only did it tear down all of those on the platform, but it dragged Luna and Aska down into its powerful hold. It exploded and left those it had caught reeling. Still more shadow creatures poured out of the fog and attacked a now weakened army.

"This is pointless!" Rita growled. "No matter how many we defeat, more appear!"

"We need to stop it at the source," Flynn commented.

The blond commandant of the Imperial Knights glanced at his glowing white sword, and then he met eyes with Yuri. Both swordsman nodded in agreement, and those around them immediately understood their intentions. Armed with weapons imbued with light, they turned their sights on Shadow.

Slashing through a rain of mindless creatures, they pressed forward until they were directly in front of their enemy. Each party member launched their strongest offensive attack, one after the other, in order to devastate the monstrosity. Shadow reeled after several blows. Rolan and Duke slashed in a cross formation, hoping to sever him in two. Yuri and Flynn followed up with their own unique combination attack from the opposite side. Luna and Aska drowned Shadow in powerful lights that imploded upon him. Still, the creature began to rise until Estelle finished using her magic.

"Holy Rain!" she cried out.

Beams of light fell down upon Shadow. This time, it was his turn to struggle to rise again. As the others stepped back in order to regroup and attack again, the monstrosity they waged war against carefully pushed off the ground. And then he slammed his hands upon the platform, causing it to fill with black energy that pressed everyone to the ground under an incredible weight. Immediately thereafter, Shadow straightened and grew larger than before, laughing. With agility, he swatted Luna and Aska out of the air like insects before sweeping a powerful hand across the platform, knocking his opponents aside.

"Meaningless," he bellowed. "All of your efforts are for naught! Did you think you could defeat a god?!"

Raising his arms again, Shadow created another circle that unleashed darkness upon his foes, causing them to crumble under the weight of his dark energy, flinching and crying out in pain.

"It barely hurt him," Judith winced, trying to keep from collapsing by firmly planting two hands on the ground.

"He has too much power," Rita gasped.

Luna arose and at once tried to call down light magic to destroy her opponent, but before she had finished the spell, Shadow snatched her out of the air and began to crush her in the palm of his hand. She cried out; Aska moved to fight for her, but Shadow swatted the bird-like spirit aside and threw him to the ground, unmoving.

"Please stop!" Estelle cried out, crawling forward and desperately reaching out a hand toward the spirit of light in grave danger.

"I grow tired of these games," Shadow hissed.

With Luna still in hand, the monstrosity aimed his fist for Estelle, intent on crushing both princess and spirit together.

"Damn you!" Rolan yelled, using his sword to push himself off the ground.

In one last effort, he lunged across the small space between himself and the princess, slamming into her and shoving her aside. Just enough, for the shadow fist transformed into a palm and slapped over the top of him, smashing him and Luna solidly into the ground, shattering stone in the process.

"Rolan!" Estelle gasped, collapsing but looking on in horror.

"Let us end this tragic cycle," Shadow said, raising a fist over the two he had only just smashed into the platform. "Perish now and never feel sorrow again."

A fist came down over a weakened spirit and a badly injured mercenary. At the very last moment, Yuri jumped in and swept Claiomh Solais up in hand. With a sword in each hand, the dark-haired swordsman shoved his blades upward into the fist coming down upon them. Shadow snarled and had only struck so much before having to withdraw as the blades of light damaged his extremity. Yuri crumbled under the weight of the blow but was otherwise unharmed. He got to his feet in an instant despite the dark energy tearing at them, giving Rolan a poisonous look.

"If you think you can get on my good side by sacrificing yourself for Estelle, you're wrong," he snapped. "It just pisses me off more."

"Noted," Rolan breathed, getting to one knee.

Estelle watched as Shadow pulled back, shook his hand out, and then brought his hands together in front of him. Even as he maintained black energy that engulfed all of them and brought them to their knees, the monster was capable of charging another attack, a familiar beam of darkness that had decimated Capua Nor. The princess recalled how their foe had reeled after her attack, as well as the attacks of Luna and Aska.

"Luna! Aska!" she called out in desperation. "Together with me!"

Two weakened spirits rose and prepared to launch another attack alongside the princess as she began to cast another spell.

Too slow. Shadow laughed at their feeble efforts and retracted his hands, prepared to hurl at them the strongest of his attacks. With this, he intended to tear down the castle and everyone and everything in it. And those below him could do nothing at all.

"Please," Estelle whispered.

Shadow threw his hands forward to unleash his attack just before an enormous white form fell upon him and crushed him, sending his beam of darkness spiraling into the sky above.

A creature more massive in size than Shadow himself appeared out of the black swirling clouds around them. It had massive feathered wings and two long and powerful tails, four legs like a creature and two arms like a man. Almost entirely white in color, violet decorated its massive tails, dragon-like legs, and the top of one of its three heads. Green feathers mingled with white at the very tips of its wings.

The white giant smashed Shadow down before using a single wing to powerfully toss the spirit aside in a pile. Without a moment of hesitation, the creature charged a magical element from each of its heads before launching them upon the spirit of darkness, lashing at him with a barrage of stone and flames and ice. Powerful wings lifted the great creature before he fell down upon Shadow again, pounding the dark spirit into stone that cracked under the force.

"W-what the hell is that?!" Rolan gasped, struggling to move.

The dark energy that had caused them harm disappeared as Shadow lost the ability to maintain it.

"Spiral Draco," Duke informed him. "King of the Entelexeia."

"Why is he here?" Yuri asked, getting to his feet. He kept a firm hold of Claiomh Solais, though he discarded his other sword.

Upon asking the question, lights of red, blue, green, and brown circled the powerful Entelexeia before Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome appeared.

"The spirits brought him!" Judith said in amazement.

Spiral Draco smashed his full weight upon Shadow again before roaring viciously from all three heads. He raised his heads into the air and filled the space around them with blinding light that destroyed the darkness before radiating around all of the allied spirits gathered around him. Luna and Aska rose at once and joined the others. Together, the six spirits circled Shadow and created a web of colors around him that eventually turned pure white, and then the energy imploded upon him and destroyed much of his form. He crumbled and shrank to a much smaller size.

The ancient king of the Entelexeia took one more step forward, snapping his wings over Shadow's form and launching a barrage of elemental attacks upon the hostile spirit, further diminishing his size and power. Shadow crumbled and began to sink into the ground in order to disappear, but not before Luna and Aska called forth rays of light to further batter his wounded form. The spirit of darkness disappeared in a black puddle in the ground, a mere fragment of what he had been.

Silence followed for only a moment as Yuri and the others looked on in amazement. And then, to their horror, Spiral Draco turned and faced Estelle, looming over the princess. He stared down at her with piercing eyes, and the princess slowly brought her hands up to guard herself, wary. Even so, she met eyes with him and did not look away. All of the spirits gathered behind him, looming in the air behind their mighty king. And then the Entelexeia began to charge a beam of light.

"Princess!" Flynn screamed.

"Estelle!" came several other cries from behind her.

Estelle did not look away until Spiral Draco launched the attack directly at her. She flinched and turned her head aside as the beam of light struck, though she was not alone. Strong arms wrapped around her, one around her head and the other around her torso. Though light fell upon her in a spiraling ray, her view of it was shadowed.

There was the sound of rushing wind and energy, and then there was only silence. Estelle blinked and began to raise her head, and she met eyes with Yuri. The swordsman had positioned himself directly in front of her, and it was his arms she felt shielding her. Despite taking the ray of light for her sake, her dark-haired companion blinked several times before meeting eyes with her, and then both faced Spiral Draco in bewilderment. Yuri kept one hand on Estelle's back.

To Estelle's amazement, not only had Yuri intervened; all of her comrades now stood in a line in front of her, armed and ready to fight the king of the Entelexeia that had turned his sights on her. Despite the seemingly hostile move made by Spiral Draco, nothing had been done. Estelle took a step forward—Yuri remained at her side—and met eyes once more with the powerful creature. Before a word could escape her lips, six spirits morphed into lights before twirling around the princess and disappearing within her. Estelle placed a hand on her chest before looking once again at Spiral Draco in bewilderment.

"You…" she began, her voice wavering. "You broke Shadow's hold on me. The spirits can…"

Rita frowned and immediately retrieved her green screen, inspecting several things before she caused it to disappear again. Her eyes were wide.

"The spirits are controlling your powers again," she explained in wonder.

"Ah," Estelle rushed forward ahead of the others, bowing abruptly to Spiral Draco. "Thank you!"

Spiral Draco spread out his wings and then roared, shaking the castle under the sound of his mighty voice. Rays of light lifted up and surrounded those on the platform before him, and all of those standing within the energy looked around in confusion. There was a definite sensation of power running through them, and then it ceased.

"What was that?" Karol asked, looking all around.

"It felt as though he poured his strength into us," Judith said, looking down at her hand.

"It feels like wearing a bodhi blastia again," Yuri commented, and then he stepped forward. Standing just behind Estelle, he met eyes with the mighty Entelexeia. "You'll help us see this through to the end, won't you?"

Spiral Draco released another bellowing cry, and then he flapped his wings and lifted off the platform. He looked down upon them one last time, and then he turned and flew away, disappearing on the horizon. The others watched him go. Estelle smiled very warmly as she watched him leave, her heart overflowing with gratitude.

"It seems Nohealani got her wish," Rolan commented, limping over to the princess. "Only, it didn't come how she expected it."

"A bridge between a Child of the Full Moon, humans, and Entelexeia," Judith agreed.

"It seems a bridge was made today, don't it?" Raven agreed, staring off into blue skies.

Duke looked at the others, and then he closed his eyes and turned away from them.

"The spirit of darkness still lives," he reminded them. "The King of the Entelexeia has charged us with defeating him."

"We should be able to now," Flynn said. "We're stronger, and the spirits are stronger as well."

"I'm so happy!" Estelle said, laughing despite the tears forming in her eyes.

"Estelle!" Rita rushed over at once, concerned. "After all of that, are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Karol piped up, rushing over. "You used your powers a lot, didn't you?"

Estelle only smiled wider and then dragged Rita aside enough to allow her to embrace both the mage and Karol at the same time. Her younger comrades yelped in bewilderment at the reaction they received. Repede rushed over and barked at them, and Raven and Judith stood aside laughing. Yuri smiled and then glanced aside, noting that Flynn was giving him a look.

"Commander!" called out a voice.

Sodia appeared from the spiraling path that led down into the castle, and Witcher followed close behind her. As soon as they appeared, a host of Imperial Knights followed, including the Schwann Brigade.

"Captain Schwann!" they exclaimed, meeting eyes with Raven.

"Stop callin' me that," sighed the former Imperial Knight, wearily.

"Forgive us!" replied Leblanc, hastily. He tapped his fist over his heart before correcting himself, "Captain Raven!"

"That's no good either," groaned Raven, hanging his head.

"Commander," Sodia began, rushing to her superior officer. She bowed her head slightly as she spoke. "His Majesty is safe, and all of Zaphias is under our control."

"Good," Flynn sighed, relieved.

"The Imperial Knights took charge of Capua Nor, too," Witcher said. "All of the civilians were safely evacuated to surrounding areas."

"All of the injured were brought here for treatment," Sodia explained, standing straight. Her eyes slowly drifted to the princess as Estelle's eyes widened.

"Oh!" said the princess with a start. At once, she began down the path that would lead her inside the castle.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Yuri called out after her. "You're going to collapse!"

"Estelle, stop!" Rita ordered, chasing after her. "You don't have the energy to do that right now!"

"There she goes," Judith laughed.

"Things might be back to normal again," Yuri chuckled, setting a hand on his side. He exchanged looks with the Krityan before Raven hollered alongside them.

"I don't care what ya do!" he yelled at the Schwann Brigade, who demanded orders from him. "Go report to Flynn!"

"Captain Raven," retorted the blond, smiling warmly. "Shirking duties?"

"Normal sounds about right," Raven grumbled in response to Yuri's observation. Sighing, he wandered off with his loyal subordinates. "Alright, let's see if we can't locate where that sneaky Shadow's off to now?"

"Yes sir!" replied his unit. They followed him down the path.

"Let's get some rest," Flynn suggested to the others who remained there.

Yuri nodded in agreement and began leading the others down. He stopped when Flynn set a hand on his arm.

"About Lady Estellise…" began the blond knight, suggestively.

Yuri tipped his head to the side, stuck his tongue out at his childhood friend while maintaining a deadpan expression on his face, and then continued on his way. Flynn sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. Karol, Judith, and Repede exchanged looks.

"What was that about?" Karol mumbled.

"At the very least, I'm sure Flynn understands," Judith laughed.

For the first time in a long while, they were all able to rest easy.


	38. Seeking Blessings

First of all, thanks to Sakura Nights for creating an AWESOME video inspired by this story—and of course SHARING that with me! Go check it out! It's totally incredible and really suits the story well, I think~~ THANKS AGAIN!

watch?v=fsrz_fPVtBM  
(add youtube homepage before to complete the link above)

And again, I swear I try to stick to canon as much as possible. Spiral Draco is actually the optional end boss of the PS3 version of the game (and apparently the deadliest boss ever). He was too much of a pain for me to unlock, though—I've just seen videos. He is the creator of the Fell Arms and Dein Nomos. This leads me to believe that he supported humans and/or the Children of the Full Moon at some point in time. Then he works with Duke at the end, so I assume he supports saving the world. Legit, right?

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 37 – Seeking Blessings**

Clouds darkened the evening sky, but they were of the natural rain-producing sort. It was a relief to everyone who saw them rolling in. Zaphias was finally at rest after enduring several disasters. Yuri and the others had been welcomed into the castle to rest and recover; Estelle dedicatedly healed all of those who had been injured.

As night drew near, Yuri found himself conversing with several of the group in the throne room. Flynn was there, accompanied by Sodia and Witcher. Ioder and Estelle were present, and the surprise member of their meeting was Duke. They informed the emperor of everything that had happened, including the theft of the crystal and Dein Nomos. After a long conversation, Yuri turned to leave.

"Well, I'm heading home," he said.

"You aren't staying in the castle?" Ioder asked, surprised because the others were already being lavished upon in order to assist in speedy recuperation.

"There's no point," Yuri laughed, heading for the door. "I do live just down the street, after all."

"Yuri…" Flynn began, concerned. All of them were exhausted; Yuri was no different.

"Later," Yuri answered, waving his hand as he headed out the door.

"Yuri, wait!" Estelle pursued him. Though he ignored Flynn, Estelle's call gave him pause. He turned and watched as she approached him. "May I go with you?"

Flynn and Sodia looked especially surprised by her request.

"Why?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to check on Ted," she explained. "After everything they must have witnessed, he must be troubled."

Nodding his head, Yuri turned to continued on his way, and Estelle followed him.

"Yuri—" Flynn started.

"Don't worry," replied his childhood friend. "I'll escort her back to the castle like a proper gentleman."

Flynn sighed, defeated. Ioder noticed the look but merely smiled as he watched the pair exit the room.

Yuri and Estelle left the castle just as it began to rain, light at first and only a nuisance. The dark-haired swordsman was not amused by the rainfall that fell upon them, a bit chilly and quite annoying. His female companion, on the other hand, caught several raindrops in her hand. Despite her weariness, she could not help but smile.

"You're happy," Yuri commented, giving his partner a dubious look.

"Of course," she responded. "A once sad story may have a happy ending."

Her comment made Yuri smile, too.

The pair found Ted at home with Hanks and the innkeeper chatting with him. Yuri stood aside as a spectator; Estelle spoke with the boy and encouraged him. She weaved a tale for him that would leave anyone breathless, a story about a brilliant light that was only able to shine in the midst of deepest darkness. Of course, her story had a happy ending. Ted was relieved by her words and her assurances, and then Estelle excused herself. Yuri offered a nod to Hanks and the innkeeper before stepping outside with the princess in tow.

"Thanks, Estelle," Yuri said, warmly. "Ted needed to hear that."

"It was the least I could do," she insisted, smiling.

And then the rain poured down, catching them both off guard.

"Ah!" Estelle gasped, covering her head. Despite the cold water falling down upon their heads, she laughed. "We have poor timing!"

"Come on," he grumbled, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the inn nearby.

Yuri led her upstairs and ushered her into his room; both stood in the center of the room and dripped puddles. Estelle continued to laugh, and her dark-haired friend shook his head at her. Despite the mess, he chuckled.

"Is this funny?" he asked. "We're soaked!"

"We seem to like being caught in the rain," Estelle laughed, shaking herself off. She brushed her hair out of her eyes before frowning slightly. "They may be waiting for me at the castle."

"I think they'll understand the delay," Yuri said, stepping over to the window. He leaned out. If possible, it was raining harder then. "It doesn't sound like it'll be letting up anytime soon."

"Oh," Estelle sighed.

Despite her smile and the sparkle in her eyes, she still looked weary. Yuri recalled then how much she had been dumping her powers into others at the cost of her own strength, even to the very end of their fight with Shadow. She had given so much and should have been so wore out, yet she smiled. His eyes softened, and he smiled a bit to himself. Estelle blinked at him in confusion.

"Yuri?"

"I'll let you into a room next door," Yuri said, shaking the smile off his face. "You can borrow some clothes and just spend the night there."

"Will the innkeeper allow it?" asked the princess, genuine.

"You don't get these people at all, do you?" Yuri laughed, heading for the door.

Estelle tipped her head to the side as he exited the room.

Yuri stepped to the room next to his, attempting to open the door. It was locked. Drowning in rain and not caring enough to continue, he hurried back into his room, shaking off.

"Scratch that," he told her. "The door is locked."

"I don't mind walking back in the rain," Estelle smiled.

Ignoring her, the swordsman dug through his dresser drawers until he found clothing suitable enough for a woman to wear. He passed them off to a bewildered princess before heading for the door.

"You can sleep here," he said. "I'll crash on the floor."

"But—"

"Here," Yuri interrupted her, tossing a towel he kept in the room upon her head.

With that, he left the room and headed downstairs. He located a few other towels, attempting to guard them from the rain as he then scampered back up to his room. Standing at the door, he hesitated before entering.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Yuri opened the door, then paused. Now dressed warmly in light-colored shirt and pants, Estelle was hanging her wet clothes over a chair in order for them to dry. The swordsman stopped just after closing the door, staring as the pink-haired princess turned and faced him. Seeing her warmly drowning in his clothes had an interesting sort of appeal. He shook his head at himself and reminded himself not to allow his mind to wander.

"I will step out while you change," Estelle said, very softly.

To Yuri, she then sounded very weak and tired. As the princess went for the door, he caught her arm.

"Don't bother," he said. He handed her an extra towel before finding clothes for himself and stepping aside, kicking off his boots.

"B-but…" Estelle stammered, sheepish. She blinked at him before turning and facing a wall, her cheeks growing warm.

"It's fine," he told her, noting that she had hastily turned away. He started to dry off and change. "Or are you afraid your eyes might wander?" he teased.

"N-no!" retorted the princess, heatedly.

Pressing both hands against the wall, she wished she could fall through it and disappear in order to avoid having him see her face, which was quickly turning bright red. He chuckled at her but said nothing else. She could hear wet clothes and a dry towel rustling about.

"I'm finished," he told her.

Estelle turned and found Yuri dressed in light, loose pants and a loose tank top. He hung the rest of his clothes up to dry wherever he could find a place for them, and then he faced her again.

"You should get some sleep," he said to her, softly. "You really overdid it."

"Yes," Estelle answered. Very slowly, the princess stepped over to Yuri's bed and then sat down on the edge of it. She smiled at him. "Despite everything, I don't feel all that unwell."

"I don't think I should believe you," Yuri retorted, noting how pale she looked but how red her cheeks were. Not only that, but her eyes betrayed her; she could hardly keep them open.

"Yuri," began the princess, very sweetly. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked, genuinely perplexed. He pulled a chair out and sat on it, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned back and relaxed.

"For everything," she replied.

Yuri tilted his head to the side, finding her gratitude peculiar but just like her. The corners of his lips turned up slightly, but he merely closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Go to sleep," he responded. "We have a happy ending to write."

Estelle giggled and then laid down, pulling the blanket up around her and relaxing. Though she came from a castle with massive beds and luxurious bedding, the princess had to admit this was the most comfortable bed she had ever lain in. Though he probably had not slept here in a while, the blankets and pillow still smelled like him. It was warm and safe and extremely comforting. Growing more weary immediately, she had to struggle to keep her eyes open. Estelle smiled when she noted that his head was bobbing a bit, too. Yuri was also very tired.

"Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"I don't think I can do anything right now," Estelle began, sweetly. "But pretend that I come over there and pick you up. And then I bring you over here and put you down in bed."

Yuri blinked as the princess spoke, then very bleary-eyed but suddenly highly alert.

"It's a pretty small bed," pointed out the swordsman with a tired smile.

"I don't mind," Estelle answered. She gazed at him innocently. "I don't want to have any nightmares, after all."

The princess kept a very gentle and serene air about her as she spoke, but Yuri grinned wider at her efforts. Slowly, he brought himself to his feet and walked toward the bed.

"That's right, the nightmares," he commented. "We wouldn't want any of that."

Estelle lifted the blanket and invited him in, and he climbed into bed beside her. Princess smiled at swordsman very innocently as they faced each other. As she looked at him, her eyes widened slightly, and before Yuri realized it, her fingers were softly touching his cheek.

"You have a fever," Estelle commented. "Your cheeks are all red."

"I don't think it's a fever," Yuri replied.

Estelle brought her hand down into the small space between them, and Yuri slowly folded one arm under his head. Neither turned away from each other. Smiling one last time at Yuri, the princess finally allowed herself to close her eyes and rest. Falling asleep was far too easy now; what had been the safest, warmest bed initially became all that much more comforting with him in it. Her partner watched as she closed her eyes, and then he cautiously brought his unoccupied hand up to her, setting it on her side after some hesitation. Yuri thought he caught her smile a bit more, and then he felt certain this was acceptable. He, too, closed his eyes. Warm and safe, Yuri and Estelle both fell asleep with incredible ease.

Neither bothered to mention that the princess was not really having nightmares anymore.

* * *

Rays of warm sunlight poured in through the window in Yuri's bedroom. A cold and rainy night had given way to a warm and brilliant morning. Yuri began to stir from his sleep, though it took him longer than usual to regain his senses. He had slept more deeply and felt more rested than he had in a long while. Blinking dark gray eyes, the swordsman quickly registered it was daylight and then remembered there were things to be done. Still, he found himself unable to move. Or perhaps unwilling was a more appropriate word.

Wrapped up with him was Estelle, fast asleep. At some point in the night, they had not only invaded each other's space but had tried to claim some of it for their own. Their legs were entwined, one of Estelle's legs tucked between his. She had one arm around his waist, and he had one hand still placed on her side, though now her shirt had ridden up enough for his fingers to find bare skin. He was reluctant to admit this was probably inappropriate.

Leaning his head forward slightly, he brushed his nose into her hair before breathing in deeply. She was intoxicating. As he did this, his hand on her side began to move toward the small of her back, fingertips tracing bare skin. And then Yuri mentally chastised himself before lifting his hand entirely. With red cheeks and a quiet click of his tongue, the young man struggled to find a suitable place for his hand before dropping it on her acceptably clothed hip. Considering she was a princess, he doubted this was appropriate either but told himself it was better than the alternative. After all, keeping his hand to himself was clearly not an adequate choice for him.

As Yuri tried to reign his thoughts, Estelle began to wake. She awoke just as slowly as he had, turquoise eyes staring blankly before registering what it was she was seeing. Shifting her head up, the princess found Yuri directly in front of her, and then she began to notice how entwined they were. Initially, she was alarmed, but Yuri smiled.

"Morning," he said, calmly.

And then everything was fine. Close bodies and tangled legs were suddenly no cause for concern. If he found this acceptable, then she had no complaints. In fact, she would not have complained about anything other than being an inconvenience to him.

"Good morning," she answered in a hushed voice.

Silence passed between them as turquoise eyes met dark gray eyes, and neither looked away. Yuri shifted slightly, unconsciously bringing his hand back up to her side and finding soft, warm skin again. He realized the move and was going to readjust his position again when some of his hair fell down across his face. Estelle immediately pulled her arm from around him and brushed the hair aside, her fingertips grazing his cheek. He stopped with his hand exactly where it was: on bare skin. And she slowed, her hand lingering over his cheek.

"We should go," Yuri started, quietly. He did not move an inch. "The others are probably waiting for us."

"Yes," agreed the princess. She did not move, either.

Estelle continued to stare into his eyes, and then she slid her hand from the side of his face down to his chest. Her cheeks felt warm, and her heart was beating faster. This was beginning to feel very familiar. And then she leaned a little bit closer to him, tipping her head slightly. Yuri's hand moved down to the small of her back, drawing her closer. Suddenly, bare skin was no longer a problem. Swordsman and princess alike closed their eyes and leaned close enough to feel the other's breath, lips close enough to share warmth.

And then a loud and familiar bark echoed from just outside the window.

Yuri and Estelle froze. Both opened their eyes and looked to the other, though neither took the initiative to move away. Rather, with their lips this close, separating was quite possibly the most difficult thing to be done. The barking grew more ferocious, though, and Yuri assumed it was a warning. The swordsman closed his partially parted lips before leaning forward and touching his forehead to Estelle's, brushing his nose against hers gingerly. He closed his eyes again as he did so.

If only.

If only she was not a princess and he was not a criminal. If only she was not to be married off to a nobleman when their journey drew to a close. If only being this close to her was as right as it felt. But both were very aware, as others had made very clear, that something about this was very wrong. And so Yuri began to begrudgingly untangle himself from her.

Voices from outside caught their attention. Karol was definitely shouting for them, and Yuri was reminded that the barking had been Repede announcing the arrival of the group. For this, the swordsman was thoroughly thankful.

"The others," Yuri announced, though he assumed Estelle was aware of it as well. "I'm getting ready."

Finally sliding out from under the covers, the young man casually plopped the blanket over Estelle's head. The princess began to grumble and pull the blanket off. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of Yuri taking off his top. At once, Estelle hastily covered her head again with a gasp.

"Y-you should warn someone when you do that," she uttered, bright red and slightly mortified that she had nearly peeked at him while he changed.

"Hey, I said I was getting ready," Yuri retorted with a laugh.

"You're mean," grumbled the princess.

Yuri was about to tie his belt in place when he heard a voice outside his window. He raised an eyebrow and then recognized the sound of armored footsteps. His eyes widened, and then he immediately turned back to Estelle.

"Hey," he started, approaching her on the bed. "I'm cashing in on that bet I won."

"What are you talking about?" Estelle asked, puzzled as he pulled the blanket off her head.

"I'm going to make a statement," Yuri informed her. He handed her his belt. "Here, hold this."

"What do you want me to do?" Estelle asked, not at all alarmed.

And then, to her shock, he brought one knee up on the bed beside her and leaned close, effectively tipping her back over onto the bed. Leaning over her, he smiled.

"Let me," he told her.

Without another word, he kissed her more passionately than the very first time. Her surprise melted away, and she readily reciprocated. A moment after, a voice arose from the door before someone entered.

"Yuri, is Lady Estellise with—"

Flynn stopped in the doorway, blue eyes frozen on the pair in bed. The princess was dressed in Yuri's clothing with the swordsman's belt in hand. Yuri was leaning over her with his shirt unfastened. As soon as he entered, they stopped kissing. Flynn was appalled; the damage was done.

"Flynn!" Estelle gasped, surprised.

"You—" stammered the knight in shock.

Yuri slid off the bed and took his belt out of Estelle's hand. Casually, he smirked at Flynn before aiming for the window and leaping out it.

"Yuri!" Flynn yelled, grabbing his sword.

The blond knight ran after his friend toward the window. Meanwhile, Yuri waved up at him. Having been waiting below for Flynn to collect the pair who had stayed at the inn, Repede, Karol, Rita, Judith, and Raven watched with dubious expressions as an incompletely dressed Yuri jumped from the window and fled down the street. Flynn appeared in the window a moment after, sword in hand and bitterly enraged.

"Flynn, wait!" Estelle cried out.

The princess ran over and wrapped both arms around Flynn's waist, dragging him back with every ounce of strength she could muster. The others watched as an inappropriately dressed princess tackled the commandant of the Imperial Knights and dragged him to the ground. Estelle squeaked and armor clattered as the pair dropped to the floor.

"Lady Estellise!" Flynn cried out in horror. "How could you—"

The others stared up at the window before exchanging looks. Repede yawned and then went off in the direction Yuri had gone.

"What happened?" Karol wondered, frowning.

"Oh?" Judith smiled, ruby eyes gleaming. "It seems they had more fun than we did last night."

"Would you stop," Rita growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Raven folded his hands behind his head and then chuckled.

"Lucky kid," he laughed. "I'm jealous."

"What sort of fun?" Karol asked, looking intrigued.

"They better not have had fun!" Rita snapped, immediately dashing down the street in pursuit of Yuri. "He's dead!"

"Rita, wait!" Karol grumbled, chasing after her. "What fun!?"

"Oh dear," Judith murmured, watching their youngest teammates run away. "It seems we gave them the wrong idea."

Raven laughed.

* * *

 _Several weeks earlier…_

"So that's how things stand now," Flynn commented, frowning and bringing a hand to his chin in contemplation.

He and Yuri stood aside in the throne room, as that was where the dark-haired swordsman had finally managed to catch up with his childhood friend in order to initiate a conversation. The commandant of the Imperial Knights was busy as always, especially after everything that had happened recently.

"The crystal here is still safe, but I'll add some extra guard around it for the time being," Flynn assured Yuri.

"Thanks," Yuri said. He opened his mouth to say more but then stopped when Flynn sighed and closed his eyes.

"I should be thanking you _again_ ," began the blond knight, wearily. "You brought Lady Estellise back to us safely."

Yuri watched his childhood friend for a moment before a door opened across the room. Both young men turned and watched as Ioder entered, followed closely by the master knight, Drake. Yuri watched as they paused where they were, hesitant to interrupt the childhood friends.

"Actually," began the dark-haired swordsman, meeting eyes with Flynn. "There is one other thing."

Flynn frowned in confusion. Yuri hesitated to say more before glancing back at Ioder and Drake as they approached. He made eye contact with each before speaking again.

"When all this comes to end, don't force Estelle to marry," he said, his expression serious.

He received three somber expressions in response.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Drake asked, still not entirely impressed by the criminal the princess had been consorting with.

Yuri opened his mouth to speak but could not find appropriate words. He sighed and closed his eyes, saying nothing.

"Yuri, I understand you disagree with this," Flynn began with a frown. "But you need to remember her position, too. This is in the best interest of the Empire."

"Granted," Yuri allowed, unwavering. "You think this is best for the Empire, and maybe it is. But what if there's something out there that's best for Estelle _and_ for the Empire? What if it doesn't have to be Estelle's sacrifice for the Empire, or the Empire's loss for Estelle?"

The three men he reasoned with shared looks before scrutinizing him further.

"And what is this method?" Drake asked, willing to hear him out.

Sighing and looking off to the side, Yuri found himself incapable of saying more. Drake stood straight and frowned at him. Flynn glanced off to the side and closed his eyes. Ioder finally broke the silence and stepped forward, a soft expression on his face.

"What if Estellise were given to someone such as yourself?" asked the emperor, knowingly.

At his words, Yuri flushed red, and nothing could conceal his shock. Drake was not surprised in the least and merely looked the swordsman over. Flynn, on the other hand, turned at once, embarrassed and stunned by the emperor's forwardness.

"Your Highness!" he began, troubled. "To say something as such without hesitation—"

"I've seen the look in your eyes when she's with you," Ioder continued. "And I've seen the look in your eyes when you're without her. There's a difference."

Yuri swallowed hard and contemplated a response, but nothing came to mind. Flynn looked between his childhood friend and the emperor before turning aside, equally as speechless. Ioder continued with a smile.

"You make each other better," he told Yuri. "The Estellise I knew would have given herself for the world in a heartbeat, but she would never have faced a foe with such clarity and defiance than she does now. She never lost her compassion but she gained incredible strength."

Ioder continued to smile but stopped at that. Yuri hesitated and then parted his lips to speak. Words still escaped him, and so Drake spoke to him sternly.

"If you have something to say to us," he began. "Say it."

A moment of silence passed before Yuri did just that.

"It's as His Highness says," he said, firmly. "I won't let her go."

"Yuri," Flynn started, frustrated. Ignoring the others, he stepped forward and faced his childhood friend. "Are you out of your mind? She's a princess! You're implying—"

"I'm not implying anything," Yuri protested. "Let me say it plainly: I would rather die for her than live without her. And you'd have to throw me in jail before I ever let you marry her off to some pompous windbag on the Council who just wants to gain a title out of her."

Flynn's expression darkened and he opened his mouth to speak out in retaliation, but the sound of Ioder chuckling caused him to stop. Yuri glanced at the royal blond in surprise. Despite Flynn's apparent disgust with him, Ioder was smiling, and Drake did not seem at all shocked by his declaration.

"Unfortunately, I left this matter in Flynn's hands," Ioder said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I only intend to approve or disapprove the suitors Flynn chooses for her."

"Hm," Drake murmured, viewing the two young man at odds with each other.

Yuri glanced back at Flynn, and the blond knight immediately turned away, eyes closed and brow furrowed.

"No," stated the young commandant. His voice wavered as he added, "I've already made up my mind."

"If it was to the benefit of all," commented Drake. "I would like to see the princess make her own choice. I believe she is strong enough to make that choice."

"Just think," Ioder smiled at Yuri. "If something were to happen to me, Estellise would be in line for the throne. That would make her empress, and you…"

Flynn's face turned bright red at the words that came from the emperor's lips. Yuri immediately smiled, taking several small steps backwards.

"Emperor Yuri," whistled the dark-haired swordsman, locking eyes with Flynn. "I like the sound of that."

"Yuri!"

Flynn took a step toward his friend, but his childhood friend spun and made for the door.

"That would make me _your_ boss, Flynn!" teased Yuri. "Put down the sword. A broom and dustpan are in your future, Commandant!"

Flynn growled and pursued his friend straight out the door. Ioder and Drake exchanged looks before the emperor smiled very warmly. They had all known it would wind up like this. For the sake of propriety, Flynn resisted. But honestly, was there any other choice? If the Empire was at stake, who better to stand beside the princess than the man who had led the team that had saved the world? And everyone knew Yuri cared nothing for honor or titles; the knights had been credited for nearly all of their world-changing antics, and never once had the swordsman complained. His feelings for the princess were genuine and without ulterior motive.

A choice that was best for Estelle and also for the Empire had made itself known.

"I believe we will need to cancel a wedding," Ioder commented, his smile never wavering.

"It seems that way," Drake agreed. He turned and faced the emperor, bowing slightly. "If you wish, I will relay the news to the Council."

"Not yet," Ioder said, grinning toward the door. "Let's allow Flynn to do that when he comes to terms with this."

"Regardless of the timing, you prefer not to tell them yourself?" asked the master knight to the emperor.

"Tell the Council that Estellise will marry Yuri Lowell?" Ioder glanced at the elder man, his eyes wide. With a smile, he turned and began walking away. "No, I definitely want Flynn to have that honor."

Drake closed his eyes and smiled a bit to himself. Nodding his head, he followed after the younger man.

"How considerate," said the master knight to himself. Very quietly, he added, "I am certain he will be pleased."


	39. To the Road Ahead

Thanks, always, for the follows/favs/comments/kind words. You all are very kind~

As for me, I've been playing through Radiant Mythology 3. Yuri and Estelle just sent us on a quest to find Flynn, who is currently pursuing them because Yuri kidnapped Estelle. Flynn decides to join our team as well since Estelle refuses to leave. I just got the skit where Asbel is teaching Estelle proper swordsmanship, and Flynn overhears and mistakes it for something highly inappropriate. Flynn then attacks Asbel, Estelle chases after them wondering what the heck is wrong, and Jade stands aside amused because he had a hand in all of it. I also got another skit where Flynn is talking to Luke (v. long hair), and Luke finds out Flynn is a knight, so he orders him to go shopping for him. Flynn is just like... "Well, okay... I guess..." and then Estelle comes and distracts him and starts telling him stories, but then Luke is yelling at him in the background to hurry up, and you just see Flynn's little icon wandering aimlessly on the screen having no idea who to listen to. Yuri comes along and is entertained by Flynn's inability to displease royalty. Oh, and in another skit, Luke is peeking from the corner of the screen at Yuri. When Yuri engages him in dialogue, Luke is frightened and starts going on about how he heard from Jade that Yuri is a HUGE criminal and can't be trusted. Yuri gets cocky and approaches him, making Luke go dashing off the screen, screaming. That one made me laugh out loud.

I'm currently on an Abyss kick now, though. I got Asch in my party! I love Asch. I'm amused because Asch and Leon are so identical... Leon joins and is approached by Stahn and Rutee. Both are super excited to travel with Leon again, and Leon is all snarky like, "I'm not here to make friends with you" and everyone just laughs at him, making him embarrassed. Honest to goodness, in the drama album of Abyss (where Asch joins the group towards the end), Luke tries to engage Asch in conversation with the group. Asch literally says, "Don't talk to me. I'm not here to make friends with you" and everyone laughs at him, making him flustered. I really, really, really hope that Leon and Asch will have a quest together so I can have fun with my snarky, tsundere brats.

One of the most amusing skits thus far had to be Sheena recruiting Zelos, though. She punches the heck out of him until he submits to her will. Hahaha...! I had forgotten how much these two amused me.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 38 – To the Road Ahead**

Yuri entered a meeting room within the castle where he had been requested to join the others. He was the last to arrive, and he received several looks as he entered. Estelle blushed and immediately looked away, while their closest mutual comrades exchanged curious looks. Flynn gripped his sword and leered at his childhood friend, but Ioder cleared his throat in a loud and suggestive manner, stilling the knight's hand. Yuri stood beside Estelle—intentionally—and smiled at Flynn very innocently.

"Now that everyone is present," Ioder said, turning his attention to their Krityan ally. "Judith, please tell us what you know."

"Ba'ul has been keeping in touch with the spirits," she explained, closing her eyes in thought for a moment before looking at each of her comrades. "They have found traces of Shadow throughout the atmosphere and believe he may still be falling apart even as he flees."

"That would certainly be convenient," Rita said, setting her hands on her hips. "We might be stronger than before, but a spirit is, by nature, significantly more powerful than us."

"Have they found where he's hiding?" Yuri asked, frowning.

"No," Judith replied, holding her chin and looking up at the ceiling. "They say his movements are erratic."

"He's trying to evade them," Flynn suggested, looking to the lovely Krityan. "He needs time to heal."

"We can't give him time!" Karol said, firm. "We have to go after him now."

"I've asked Ba'ul to let us know as soon as they find a strong enough path leading to him," Judith said, folding her arms across her stomach.

"So we sit around and wait until then?" Rolan asked, rubbing his head.

"Have another idea?" Yuri quipped, leering at his elder.

Rolan sighed and returned the young man's look with one of his own. Setting his hands on his sides, he closed his eyes and looked away.

"In the meantime, I suggest we get used to fighting with the powers that big Entelexeia gave us," Rita said to them.

"Ain't it just like bodhi blastia?" Raven asked, sticking his thumbs into his belt and leaning back casually. "We're used to that."

"None of us have fought with blastia in over a year," Rita reminded him. "Besides, this is an entirely new source of strength."

"Better or worse?" Flynn questioned.

"I'd imagine better," said Judith, thoughtfully. "There are no tricks to this. It's merely a part of our own natural strength now."

"How cool are we?" Karol laughed, looking down at his hands. Rita chopped him across the head before setting her hands back on her hips.

"We should still get some training in," she encouraged them.

"The castle and all of our facilities are available to you," Ioder told them. "If you need anything, we will do our best to accommodate you."

"Any cute maids?" Raven questioned.

"Tasty food?" Karol wondered.

"Research lab?" Rita inquired.

"How about a hot shower?" Judith asked.

Ioder chuckled and then began to head for the door.

"We'll do our best," he informed them.

"Even about the maids?" gasped Raven, delighted.

Flynn watched the emperor exit the room. A moment of friendly banter erupted between Yuri's company, and the Imperial Knight took advantage of the relaxed setting. He closed the gap between himself and Yuri, snatched his childhood friend by the back of the shirt, and abruptly dragged him from the room. A few eyes watched, but no one questioned the kidnapping or did anything to aid Yuri as he was taken hostage.

Outside the room and down the hall, the blond knight released Yuri and trapped him against a wall.

"Yuri—"

"Emperor Yuri," interjected the dark-haired swordsman, all too seriously.

"Stop playing!" Flynn snapped. "This isn't some small matter, asking for a princess' hand! You might think nothing of it, but this is an heir to the throne you're treating so carelessly!"

"Lighten up, Flynn," Yuri told him, leaning back against the wall casually. He folded his arms over his chest. "If I thought nothing of this, why would I bother coming to you first?"

Flynn opened his mouth but realized he did not have an adequate response. In this, Yuri was correct. Nevertheless, the blond closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"Why are you so angry about this, anyway?" Yuri asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought this is what you wanted from her."

"It wasn't…" Flynn started, struggling on his words.

"What?"

"It wasn't supposed to be you!"

Dark eyes widened in surprise. Flynn shook his head and turned aside, eyes to the floor. He exhaled very slowly before speaking again.

"For as long as I've known you, you've always been turning things upside down. You broke the rules in the lower quarter, you disobeyed commands in the knights…" Flynn closed his eyes, his hands forming fists. "Regardless of moral consequence, you did whatever you pleased."

"And you're mad," Yuri began, calmly. "Because you think I made Estelle do that, too."

"She disguised herself and stole Dein Nomos!" Flynn shot at him, bitterly.

"And?" Yuri countered. "Estelle protected a lot of people doing what she did. And she saved all of us, emperor included."

"Lady Estellise was not that sort of person until she met you."

"You suggested I leave Zaphias to broaden my horizons, remember?" Yuri reminded him. "Estelle was the same. She just needed to see the outside before she could be who she was really meant to be. I didn't do anything. She went out, saw a world that needed healing, and she healed it in her own way. That was all her."

Flynn sighed again and rubbed his forehead.

"I warned her about you…"

Silence passed between them. Yuri carefully considered Flynn's words, and then he frowned deeply. Slowly, dark eyes lifted and landed on blond hair; Flynn would not turn and face him.

"Why _did_ you warn her about me?" he asked, taking a step closer to his friend. "Flynn?"

"Because I knew you both," snapped Flynn before he hung his head and closed his eyes. "I knew it would end up like this."

Yuri's eyes widened. His mouth hung open briefly before he looked aside. Immediately, he stepped ahead of Flynn, eyes narrow. The blond knight met eyes with him.

"You knew this would happen," Yuri started in disbelief. "Before I even met her?"

"You're both pretty easy to understand," Flynn commented with a sad smile. "I never imagined you would ever meet. And then…"

Yuri turned back to the wall and set a hand on it, leaning. That meant two of his closest comrades called it before he himself had ever considered the naïve princess anything more than a nuisance. How they even considered such a thing was beyond him; those in the lower quarter had been suggesting it for a long while as well.

"Why us?" questioned Yuri, quietly. "What made you think it? Me and her?"

"Because you needed someone like her to keep your head on straight," Flynn responded, also quiet. He finally faced Yuri again, calm. "And she needed someone like you to help her realize her true strength."

Yuri stood and faced Flynn. The two met eyes before the Imperial Knight took a deep breath.

"Answer me this, and I'll make my decision," Flynn started, serious. "Yuri, are you in love with Lady Estellise?"

Flynn watched and waited for some sort of shock or embarrassment or aversion to the question. Yuri never flinched and did not look away. Rather, he smiled and did not look away as he gave up his answer.

"Yeah," he told Flynn without hesitation. "I am."

Flynn nodded only slightly without reaction and then turned and began to walk away. Yuri frowned at the sudden departure.

"Flynn?" he wondered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the back of his friend's head.

Flynn paused and turned on him in an instant, angry once again. His sudden change in demeanor caught Yuri off guard.

"If you hurt her," threatened the Imperial Knight. "I will do everything in my power to see you are held responsible for your actions! If you make her cry, if you fail to protect her, if you do _anything_ that upsets her—I will find you!"

Yuri smiled, genuinely thankful for the threats. It seemed the commandant of the Imperial Knights truly did care for the princess beyond her title. He was thankful Estelle had someone like Flynn looking out for her, too.

"Thanks, Flynn," Yuri commented. "I'm counting on that."

Flynn gave him one last threatening look before storming away. Yuri smiled as he watched him go.

* * *

It was another crystal clear night with bright and sparkling skies. Estelle stood on a balcony in the castle, looking at the stars looming above. She smiled to herself as she viewed such a vibrant sky. In little time, they would find Shadow and put an end to everything. How nice it would be to be at peace again.

A knock on the door inside the room caused Estelle to turn. She considered going over to allow the person to enter but opted to stay where she was.

"It's open," she called out, and then she looked back up at the stars.

The door opened and closed. Before long, Yuri made his way to her side, leaning against the railing and scoping out the view alongside her. He glanced at her before looking down at the city below them.

"Man," commented the swordsman, dismal. "I never thought I'd be hanging around in the castle so casually."

"It isn't so bad, is it?" Estelle asked, smiling at him. "Not any worse than breaking out of jail and escaping, at least."

"I prefer the latter," Yuri admitted, smirking at her.

Estelle shook her head at him in disbelief before lifting her eyes to the heavens again. Yuri turned and leaned his elbows on the railing, crossing his ankles in front of him. He gave the princess a look. Then the swordsman tipped his head back and viewed the skies above.

Slowly, Estelle laid eyes upon Yuri before turning and facing him. She joined her hands together behind her back. Her expression softened.

"Yuri, about Rolan…"

Her partner glanced at her before turning back toward the railing again, folding his arms over it and leaning against it casually. He closed his eyes.

"What about him?"

"I forgave him," Estelle informed him. "From both me and my mother."

Silence overtook them briefly.

"I'm sure he appreciated that," Yuri finally said in response.

"I was thinking," continued the princess, turning and looking once again at the stars. "He was doing what he believed would protect the most people, even though he knew it was wrong. If there had been another way, he would have done it. Just like now."

Yuri respectfully listened but still said nothing in reply, nor did he make eye contact with her. Estelle took a step closer to him, leaning her head toward him and smiling to herself.

"He could have killed me, but he chose not to," she said. "Perhaps he thought my life worth saving, but perhaps he could not stand to see you hurt."

Sighing, Yuri faced her.

"I know what you're doing," he told her, raising a hand to stop her. "I've made my peace with him. That's enough."

"Leaving you must have been the hardest thing he ever did," Estelle persisted, calmly. Her eyes softened. "He thought himself unworthy of you, and so he left you with people he thought would be better for you than he was."

"Estelle," Yuri sighed again, beginning to interrupt her. She continued, her tone urgent but her expression gentle.

"He started running, Yuri," she said, troubled. "Running down a path that led to somewhere awful. Only, there wasn't someone there to stop him. And he just kept going until there was no way back."

Sorrow marred the princess' features. Yuri kept silent even as Estelle took one of his hands in both of her own.

"Even though he hates what happened, I know he would never change a thing," she told him. "He is far too proud of the man you are to ever dream of taking that away from you."

"Did he say that to you?" Yuri asked.

"He did not have to," Estelle commented, smiling at him. "You both are very easy to read."

Using his free hand, Yuri took hold of her face, leaned forward, and kissed her. Estelle blinked when he stood straight and smiled at her.

"Making a statement?" Estelle asked, releasing his hand in order to bring her fingertips to touch her lips.

Yuri continued to grin as he retracted his hand and then turned and went back inside the room.

"Something like that," he said.

As he was gripping the door handle, he paused and glanced back at the princess still standing under the stars. Very softly, he asked her a question.

"Does it bother you that I stole your first kiss?"

Estelle turned red at once, flustered. She dropped her hands to her sides, fingers clenching into fists. She stammered on a few words before looking away.

"You don't know that was my first kiss."

Yuri laughed, then opened the door to leave. Dark eyes fell upon the princess one last time before he departed.

"Anyway," he said, warmly. "It was a nice last first kiss."

Yuri left, closing the door behind him and leaving a puzzled princess in his wake. Estelle blinked several times as she tried to register his words. Then, she turned and looked back up at the twinkling sky.

* * *

It took a while to locate him, though he should have known precisely where to find him. Yuri climbed up onto several high places on the castle, eventually finding his target.

Rolan was sitting on the roof with a perfect view of the stars and the city below. The view was breathtaking, and it took Yuri a moment to collect his thoughts and remember why he came. Carefully moving down the roof, he stopped and sat at his elder's side. The mercenary gave him a look but did not acknowledge him in any other way. Awkward silence fell between them, and that was well enough. It gave Yuri time to consider his approach.

"They were always waiting for you, you know," he started, bending his knees and resting his arms over the top of them. "Hanks and the others."

"I had hoped they would hear that I died in that rockslide," Rolan said with a sigh. He leaned back on one arm. "The information never traveled that far."

"They never blamed you for what happened," Yuri replied, giving his elder a sincere look. At the very least, that was the truth. "They wanted you to return."

"23 years too late," replied the mercenary with a chuckle. He met eyes with Yuri. "Don't you think?"

Yuri did not look away even as he considered his response. Finally, with certainty, he spoke again.

"I don't blame you, either," he informed the elder man. His words caused Rolan to sit up straight. "I wouldn't change what happened, but I'm glad you kept fighting all this time."

Rolan chuckled and then looked up at the sky again. Finally, he shook his head to himself before rubbing his brow, tiredly.

"I made a mess of everything since the day I turned back to that lake," he commented. "I should have kept walking." A moment of silence passed between them again before the mercenary realized what he said and then shook his head again. "No, I don't wish that. I wish the sword would have worked the first time. Now look at everything…"

"It's not over yet," Yuri commented, also looking toward the sky. Brave Vesperia hung in the air high above them, shining down upon them brightly. He smiled. "We'll win this fight. Things will work themselves out. And if they don't, we'll find a way to make it work."

"Yeah," Rolan agreed, quietly. He hesitated before looking at the young man beside him, his eyes soft. "I thought for sure you would wreck her. I see it was the other way around."

Yuri blinked in confusion at his statement.

"A good man will fight to protect his woman," insisted Rolan, giving the younger man a sideways smile. "A great man will step in front of a lethal beam and die in place of his woman."

"I didn't die," Yuri retorted, his cheeks turning a hint red. He had assumed no one really noticed that.

"And the two of you together, how many times will you have saved the world?" questioned the mercenary, shaking his head in disbelief. "A prim princess and a common troublemaker. Alone, not much, but together… a force to be reckoned with." After a moment of consideration, Rolan smiled. "I'm glad I was wrong."

"Me, too," Yuri agreed.

Dark eyes met.

"I'm proud of you, Yuri," Rolan told him, sincerely.

Once again, Yuri's cheeks turned red. He looked away briefly before climbing to his feet. He leaned his weight onto one leg and set a hand on his side as he viewed the stars one last time. As he did so, Rolan stood as well.

"Don't go falling off the roof, old man," Yuri commented, deciding then to leave. He turned and began in the direction he came from. "That would be a pain."

"It would be awful to break a hip," Rolan commented with a smile as he viewed the stars.

Yuri took a few steps away before pausing. Slowly, he looked down at his hand. It was with this hand that Estelle had reached out to him and drawn him back from a dark place. The swordsman carefully considered her words to him before glancing back at Rolan. Then, slowly, he approached the mercenary again and then offered him his hand. His father turned and gave him an inquisitive look.

"Here's to the road ahead," Yuri said to him.

Rolan met eyes with Yuri, lips parted slightly. Then, he firmly took hold of the hand being extended to him. The swordsman smiled, and eventually the mercenary did as well.

Yuri turned and left after that, leaving Rolan alone, or so he thought. The mercenary watched the young man leave, and then his gaze slowly fell to the hand he had used to hold Yuri's. Then, he dropped both arms to his sides and looked to the sky again.

"Come out," he said to no one.

White lights gradually appeared and circled around him before Luna and Aska appeared in front of him. The mercenary looked between them, and then he locked eyes with the former Child of the Full Moon. His expression was firm.

"Let's bring this to an end," he said to her, adamant.

The beautiful spirit met eyes with him briefly, her expression softening greatly before she closed her eyes. After careful consideration, she nodded in agreement.


	40. Endgame (Part 1)

Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3 may be one of the best games ever. I have laughed so hard that I cried on several occasions. In one of the more recent skits, Yuri and Cress just dodged Arche's cooking and left poor Kyle to eat without realizing the danger. In the very next skit, Kyle is being rushed to the infirmary by Stahn, who is all like, "HANG IN THERE, KYLE!" Chester just stands aside, "Now the world knows of her cooking. Your death is not in vain." Ange, deadpan, responds, "Kyle is still alive." Yet another skit, Arche totally poisons Chester in an attempt to cure him of a cold (and kills him). In another skit, Shing tries to convince Hisui that the fairy tale demon king is a member of their guild, and then he says, "LOOK! Here he comes!" and he and Hisui vanish off the screen as Asch walks by. Hisui then proceeds to punch Shing in the head and is like, "You idiot! He's the kingdom's prince!" ...and then in the very next battle, Asch ironically learns an arte that begins with the words "Demon King." Hahaha...

Probably my favorite set of skits... A bunch of critters from the ship are getting together doing cute things together. The skits were fairly boring as heck, because it was just all this cute junk going on between them. In the last skit in the series, they are all singing and dancing together really cute (but obnoxious). Out of absolutely nowhere, Luke comes flying in and punts one of them off the screen shouting, "Shut up, you stupid pig!" I laughed myself to tears. TO TEARS.

Haaaaa... Such an epic game. They really, really, really need to bring this series over to the States. Like, BADLY.

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 39 – Endgame (Part 1)**

Several days passed without event. Yuri returned to the lower quarter for much of that time only to be scolded by the innkeeper for not bringing his comrades with for a home-cooked feast. Hanks and Ted eventually joined in harassing him, so the swordsman caved and ordered all of the others to join him long enough to eat a meal. As the group was familiar with Yuri's expert cooking skills and was aware of the fact that he had learned his skills from the innkeeper, they were happy to oblige. Estelle, Karol, Rita, Raven, Judith, Flynn, and of course Repede returned for a meal.

After eating, they hung around the lower quarter, chatting, laughing, and sharing stories. In particular, embarrassing stories about Yuri and Flynn were shared, causing both young men to regret the gathering altogether.

Evening approached; everyone gathered outside and prepared to return to their designated places of rest. Yuri was bidding farewell to his comrades returning to the castle before Rolan came running down to meet them. Yuri faced him and set a hand on his side, raising an eyebrow.

"I never thought I'd see you down here," he commented.

Much like Yuri, bewilderment was the immediate reaction everyone had upon seeing him there. Rolan's severe expression and the sweat on his brow caused them alarm.

"The spirits found him!" he yelled at them, fierce. "Shadow's energy is accumulating again on the northeast corner of Ilyccia—and it's growing!"

"Northeast?" Raven echoed, bewildered.

"What's he doing in a place like that?" Karol wondered, holding his chin and casting his eyes to the ground, deep in thought.

Rolan closed his eyes, dismal. It only took a moment longer for the others to realize the truth.

"Tarqaron," Judith breathed.

"Tarqaron was destroyed," Rita reminded them, adamant. Her firm expression diminished slightly to concern. "It shouldn't be functional anymore!"

"I don't think Shadow plays by the rules," Yuri answered her, grim.

"We should hurry," suggested Flynn. "We might be able to stop him before he's able to do anything."

"I second that," agreed his childhood friend, turning and heading for the exit. "Let's go!"

"Ba'ul!" Judith started, putting her hand to her head as she pursued Yuri. The others quickly followed. "We need your help!"

Hardly had they exited Zaphias by way of the lower quarter before they were brought to an abrupt halt. Waiting just outside the city was Ba'ul and Duke with Dein Nomos in hand.

"Duke?" Estelle wondered, blinking in surprise. "You're coming, too?"

The white-haired man did not respond to her and simply closed his eyes and turned away. The others exchanged looks before turning their aim for the Fiertia, boarding the ship their Entelexeia ally had brought for them.

"He _should_ go with us," Rita grumbled, stepping aside on the ship. " _He_ brought Tarqaron back in the first place."

"Rita!" chided the pink-haired princess.

"Tarqaron is gone!" Karol repeated, smiling nervously as Ba'ul lifted the ship from the ground and took to the air. "Right? There shouldn't be anything left there worth using."

"Shadow isn't a human or an Entelexeia," Rita reminded him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Spirits can manipulate mana throughout the world. Who knows what he might be capable of?"

"Gameliel existed at a time when that technology was most prevalent," Estelle breathed, brow furrowing. "He might be more adept at using Tarqaron than anyone else."

"His illusions were of technology based on Tarqaron, too," agreed Yuri, his face darkening as he recalled the towers that had sucked life from the world. "This is his endgame."

"What do you think?" Raven asked, turning his focus on Duke. "Is Tarqaron still a threat?"

"It was destroyed," Duke confirmed, never once looking at the others. "However, it is a far greater weapon in his hands than if it were still ruled by humans."

"Comforting," Rolan grumbled.

"It's fine," Yuri assured everyone.

After several days of rest and relaxation, disorder found its way back to them. However, this time they were ready. Yuri paused briefly and then spoke again, dark eyes sharply set on the horizon.

"This is our endgame as well."

* * *

Ba'ul carried them north. Formerly the home of the dark city called Aspio, it was now a massive crater within a mountain range. What once had fallen into the crater defeated, to everyone's horror, had come alive again.

Tarqaron was being lifted from the earth by an unknown force. Where there had once been blue rings of light, there were now swirling black circles of energy. The entire surface of the world rumbled under the phenomenal pull of the tower as it tore itself from the surface and rose again.

Rita raced to the front of the ship, pulling up information about what was laid before her, inspecting the status of the energy flowing in the area. She flinched and shook her head, grim.

"He's already using it to pull human life into it!" she reported, flicking her hand down and ultimately causing her screen to disappear.

"A weapon capable of destroyin' the Adephagos," Raven recalled, setting his hands behind his head and looking up at the blue skies above. He whistled. "What do ya think he plans on doin' with that?"

"How is it even moving?" Karol murmured, astounded. "Wasn't it run by an apatheia?"

"Spirits are converted apatheia," Judith reminded him, wrapping her arms across her stomach. Her ruby eyes sharpened. "He is using his own mana to bring it to life."

"Not only that," continued Rita, upset. "He's integrated himself into Tarqaron. Even if he's collecting energy for the weapon, he's actually absorbing it into himself!"

"Undoing the damage that Spiral Draco did?" Flynn flinched.

"We have to hurry!" Estelle insisted.

"We definitely don't want to give him more time to recharge," Yuri agreed. He tipped his head in the direction of the floating tower. "You think there's still room for us inside?"

"Let's find out," Judith answered. Resolutely, she added, "Ba'ul! Take us in!"

Their massive Entelexeia companion pressed forward. The closer Ba'ul moved to the floating tower, the harder it was to proceed. Darkness began to envelope the tower like a mist that was heavy as water. Still, the one in charge of getting them to where they needed to go moved on despite the forces attempting to hold him back. The Entelexeia swam through the darkness until he reached the tower, depositing his precious cargo on the only point available to him, far at the base of the massive weapon.

"Stay safe, Ba'ul," Estelle said to their ally as he left them.

There in Tarqaron, they realized not much had changed. Despite crashing into the mountains, the tower was in decent shape. It would make traveling within the ancient technology that much easier. Without saying a word, the group moved forward, carefully inspecting their surroundings.

All at once, bellowing laughter echoed through the tower, shaking the floor and nearly knocking them off their feet.

"Do you never cease, feeble humans?" boomed a voice that came from nowhere while at the same time coming from everywhere.

"The same could be said of you," Yuri answered back, looking all around in an attempt to pinpoint the voice's epicenter. "How many times do you have to get smashed into the ground before you stay there?"

"I have a thousand years to make up for," replied the voice that shook the ground. "Why don't you stay and amuse me for a while?"

Ignoring the taunt, Yuri led the others ahead. Briefly, for Repede paused and then began to growl, causing them to look back. The canine member of the team shrunk back slightly before barking at nothing, and then an arm belonging to Shadow burst from the ground, slapping at the dog and anyone nearby. Repede had given enough warning for the others to evade; Shadow struck the ground and caused it to explode and disappear. And as soon as the attack was unleashed, the arm melted into the ground as a shadow and then disappeared.

All around them, arms not unlike the last one stretched out from any place darkness lingered. They waved in the air before smashing into the ground, breaking apart stairs and paths that the heroes needed to move forward. Yuri and the others looked around in bewilderment, cluttering together as arms made of darkness reached out for them and tore apart the structures around them.

"What the hell is going on?" Rolan snapped, drawing Claiomh Solais.

"He's literally Tarqaron, isn't he?!" Karol gasped, falling back.

"How fitting," Raven murmured, prepping an arrow. "Tarqaron came out of Aspio, a city hidden in darkness."

"That's some pathetic excuse for using it like this," hissed Aspio's former resident, Rita.

"Everything here has the potential to become a weapon against us," Flynn said, wary. "We should move forward cautiously."

"We don't have time to play around!" Rita snapped, rushing ahead of the group.

She spun her scarf around her, golden circles spreading out beneath her feet and flecks of light rising around her. Throwing out her hand, she cast a circle of light around nearby arms of darkness waving at them.

"Thunder Blade!" she yelled.

A blade made of lightning fell down upon the arms and created a powerful explosion. The arms were torn to pieces and disappeared in a wisp. Then, without hesitation, the mage from Aspio raced forward.

"Let's go!"

The others exchanged looks.

"Lead the way," Yuri encouraged her, following shortly after.

Rushing from the base of Tarqaron upwards, the team used their newly-acquired strength from Spiral Draco to destroy the shadows that persisted in standing in their way. Abilities that had once been weakened or even forgotten were returned to them with even greater strength than ever before. Whatever opposed them was decimated in a blink.

Just shy of halfway up the ancient tower, they found themselves entering a barren room with ample space. Aside from they themselves, a single entity existed there. Entirely human save for solid black eyes, Serge stood before them wielding a sword that was as large as he was. His lifeless eyes did not move as they entered, nor did he seem capable of perceiving them at all. Though human, it was clear he was not alive.

"What's this?" Estelle murmured, warily. She brought a hand to her chest, bewildered to see the man again.

"If nothing else, we know Shadow likes to play mind games," commented Yuri.

He stepped ahead with his sword in hand, prepared to fight off their assailant. Before he could make another move, a shining blade blocked his path. Dark eyes traveled along the blade and up an arm until he met eyes with its wielder; Rolan stepped ahead of them all, ready for a fight.

"Leave him to me," he insisted.

"He isn't really Serge," Judith reminded him, concerned.

"Whether he's real or not doesn't matter," replied the mercenary, his eyes acutely focused on the illusion of his former ally. "I knew Serge's strengths as well as his weaknesses. I can destroy this thing that's doing him a dishonor."

"We can fight together," Estelle suggested, glancing back at their opponent. Serge was walking toward them now. "We are stronger that way."

"As we're chatting, this monstrosity is sucking the life out of the planet," snapped Rolan, also walking forward. His slow steps gradually became long, powerful strides. "We don't have time to waste! Now go!"

Rolan and Serge engaged one another, swords smashing into each other, deflecting the other, and then attacking again. They were evenly matched, or perhaps Rolan had the advantage with his blade of light that shot out bursts of energy. Yuri noted that their comrade had the upper hand before glancing back at the others and flicking his head in the direction of the exit leading them higher in the tower. Skirting the battle on the far side of the room, the others left Rolan to fight his battle alone.

Moving forward, the group took out several shadows lapping at them from the walls before reaching the halfway mark of the tower; a massive expanse stood before them. And waiting for them yet again was a single being, a creature that only bewildered the others but left Duke with widened eyes. The massive black Entelexeia that looked somewhat like a griffon and dragon took his breath away.

"Elucifer…" breathed Duke, his words causing the others to look over at him in shock.

"Father!" Sylph exclaimed, rising up in a flash of green lights.

The others exchanged looks before Yuri stepped forward, standing alongside the two who stared at the long-deceased Entelexeia, their family and friend, who was before them. The dark-haired swordsman noted the solid black eyes that the creature possessed before speaking in a sympathetic voice.

"You don't have to do this."

"Go on ahead," Duke commanded them without once looking back.

His response caused further shock among the group standing just behind him. Sylph was also startled and immediately flew around him and faced him, frowning.

"You can't mean to—"

"As we speak, the spirit within this place grows stronger," Duke reminded them. Very meaningfully, he looked to Yuri. "We must protect this world at any cost."

"Elucifer was a powerful Entelexeia," Judith commented, wary. "It's not something you can beat on your own."

"He's not alone," Sylph said, facing the illusion of her father with bold defiance in her eyes.

Wind wrapped up around Duke before a whirlwind blasted across the expanse and tore into the Entelexeia opposing them. Elucifer fell back before spreading his massive wings and taking flight. Duke took several steps forward before giving Yuri one last look of confidence.

"Tarqaron must not reach its full power," he told him. "Something like this should not be in his hands."

Yuri gave a slight nod before beckoning the others to move on ahead. Then, dark eyes met ruby eyes.

"Don't die," ordered the swordsman, firmly.

Then, Yuri turned and raced after the others, who fled the room and left Duke and Sylph to battle the illusion of Elucifer by themselves. As they exited, they watched the Entelexeia fall down upon the human and spirit in an eruption of energy; wind and power from Dein Nomos evenly matched the attack of the illusion.

Moving forward, the others maintained their course to the highest point of the tower.

"Is he trying to split us up?" Rita wondered, frustrated. "I mean, is he going to set up something like this for all of us?"

"How does he even _know_ about Duke and Elucifer?" Raven grumbled, dismal. "He was in the little lady's head, sure, but…"

"Spirits can be wherever they choose," reminded Judith, grim. "Or have you forgotten the spirits who exist within Estelle?"

"Yuck!" Karol exclaimed, horrified. "I hope those things stay out of my head!"

"Naughty thoughts, Karol?" quipped Yuri.

"Not!" replied the boy, flushing red.

"Is it just me, or is it a little quiet up here?" Flynn finally commented, looking all around.

His comment caused him to slow and eventually stop. The others did the same, and they all shared in a thorough look around. No longer where hands reaching from the walls to grab them, nor were there any more illusions on the way. Very near to the surface of Tarqaron, yet there was no longer anything to oppose them.

"You know," Raven started, gripping his chin and looking up at the dark ceiling overhead. "Just because Duke hung out at the top of the tower doesn't mean Shadow has to."

"Isn't that were the weapon would be functional from?" Estelle commented, glancing toward Rita. The mage shrugged.

Silence passed over them as they continued looking around. Yuri was the first to have his expression darken. His shift in demeanor set his comrades into a state of unease. Karol grimaced, concerned.

"Y-Yuri?"

"Did you think of something?" Flynn asked.

"I was just noticing who Shadow conveniently usurped from our party," commented the dark-haired young man, glancing around. He growled and shook his head.

"He doesn't care about us," Rita deduced, suddenly becoming alarmed. "He's after—"

"The two most powerful weapons we have," Judith reasoned.

"Damn it," Yuri snapped, rushing back the way they had came without hesitation. "He was after a weapon. Just not the one we thought!"

At once, they followed a quiet and uneventful path back down to where they had left Duke and his spirit companion. An explosion welcomed them into the room and left their view entirely blocked by dark smoke. Coughing and blind, they continued forward regardless. Smoke slowly filtered out of the room which had been torn to pieces.

Lying on the ground and struggling to push himself upright was Duke, sheltering a bewildered and injured Sylph. The white-haired man rose and immediately flinched, gripping his arm that was bleeding heavily. Dein Nomos was no longer in his grasp.

Eerily, all of the lingering smoke began to gravitate toward the center of the room, spiraling around and gradually growing faster as it went. And then it was not just the smoke being pulled inward; bits and pieces of the ancient tower itself began to crumble and turn to ash, flowing along with the current of air.

Booming laughter announced his presence before he became visible. There in the midst of the smoke and debris was Shadow, armed with Dein Nomos and Claiomh Solais, one in each hand. Both blades radiated color; the holy sword of the Imperial Family shone deepest black, whereas the other glowed a brilliant white. And both swords were drawing smoke and debris and energy into them at an alarming rate, causing the entire room to tremble and gradually begin to dissipate.

"This is—" Judith started, gasping as the movement of air around them dragged them further into the room.

"Duke!" Estelle called out, ignoring the danger and rushing to the injured man's side. At once, she began to heal him. "It was a trap…"

"What does he think he's doing!?" snapped Rita, the mage looking all around in horror before focusing on the swords. "He's using the swords to absorb Tarqaron and transform it into a source of energy!?"

"Are you kidding?" Yuri grumbled, staggering further into the room. He glanced around and looked for something that was missing there: Rolan. Shaking off his initial concern, he gave Rita a look. "Rather than using Tarqaron as a weapon, he was gathering fuel for his own body?"

"Come to see the grand finale?" Shadow laughed at them before letting out a vicious roar that shook the ground under their feet.

The hostile spirit lifted his arms and held the swords high, and even more energy began to pour down upon him from everything nearby. Tarqaron literally fell to pieces under his command, the highest points of the tower shattering and turning to energy within him. As the ancient tower slowly became a part of his entity, the spirit of darkness grew larger than ever before.

Walls crumbled, and then all that remained was the platform where they stood. The outside world became visible again, though swirling black clouds had once again covered the sky.

"I feel dizzy," Karol murmured, dropping onto his bottom and bracing himself as the pull dragged him forward.

"He's absorbing our energy, too!" Flynn warned them.

Shadow snarled and then thrust both swords up even higher, creating a dark shockwave that spread out around him. The darkness lingered all across the platform, causing all of those standing around him to hunch over, weak and breathless.

"This is—" Raven flinched, grabbing at the blastia that existed on his chest.

Pain overwhelmed all of them, as well as the feeling of being both crushed and drowned. It was all-too familiar to Estelle, who had dreamt about this many times while under Shadow's nightmarish grip. She shook her head and then looked to her ailing allies.

"It feels… like aer," she stammered, breathless.

"That's impossible," Rita immediately stated, though she at once called forth her screen for further inspection. She flinched and closed it at once, crumbling. "It is! He's… reconverting mana to aer…!"

"How is that possible!?" Yuri questioned, grim.

"With both of those swords," continued the mage of Aspio, weary. "As well as his own power, he's distorting the energy too fast and making it too unstable…"

"What's wrong?" Shadow laughed, allowing the dark energy to wrap around his body and consume his form. "Feel like you're drowning?!"

A vortex of darkness wrapped around the spirit temporarily, the rush of wind and energy finally knocking those on the platform off their feet. They were being drawn closer to the spirit, and the closer they came to him, the harder it became to breathe. Shadow roared again and then thrust his hands down, knocking all of the dark energy away from his body. What remained was yet another variation of his twisted form; wings erupted from his back similar to those he had as an Entelexeia, though now they were made of darkness rather than feathers. Several arms sprouted from his sides with claws more wicked than ever before.

"I call upon the light of the heavens!" Estelle cried out, growing weak. "I summon thee! Come, Luna!"

In a spiral of lights, under Estelle's command, came forth Luna in a glimmering white display. The spirit of light was accompanied by her companion spirit, Aska. Both filled the platform with white energy briefly before executing judgment upon their enemy.

"Lights!" Luna cried out, lifting her staff high.

Beams of light rained down upon the platform and struck Shadow, pressing him down. Aska created an orb of white energy that he then hurled upon the spirit of darkness, causing it to explode over him with great force.

Laughter briefly preceded several arms extending and powerful dark hands snapping the light spirits out of the air. Shadow smashed them upon the ground and then rose again, unaffected. He raised hands to crush them, but before he did so, he was interrupted by a powerful blow to his wrist, a kick powerful enough to twist his arm and shatter his grip on the shining white Claiomh Solais held in his three fingers.

Rolan lunged forth amidst the chaos and reclaimed his weapon. He first struck Shadow while he was distracted, and then he lunged aside, shaking out his sword and allowing its colors to return to normal.

"You're late, old man," Yuri grumbled, still flinching under the pressure of Shadow's magic.

"Had a little trouble fighting a mercenary with no weapon," replied Rolan, wiping blood from his mouth on the back of his hand.

"You were fighting even without your weapon?" Karol gasped, stunned.

"We need to think of something!" Yuri finally yelled at them, struggling to pull himself upright.

"By all means," Shadow began. He swept several arms out and knocked all of those standing around him aside like children's toys. "Stay seated!"

"I have an idea," muttered Rita, trying to get upright. "Estelle!"

"W-what?" answered the princess, pushing herself up off the ground. Turquoise eyes found the mage; both were weary.

"Estelle, you have to absorb the excess aer," Rita murmured, looking at all of their allies. Even the spirits who were present had crumbled under Shadow's power. "You can convert it back to mana!"

"But how—we did that with apatheia," Estelle gasped. The pink-haired princess got to her knees, hanging her head.

"You naturally convert aer to energy," reminded the mage, desperate. "Anything is better than this right now! We can solve an imbalance problem after we deal with him!"

"One problem at a time, ladies!" Raven huffed.

"Is that what you intend to do?" Shadow bellowed, hardly dismayed.

The spirit of darkness extended a hand toward the princess. Estelle flinched and immediately closed her eyes, though not out of fear. She focused on the energy that was gathered around Shadow and empowering him. Rita also concentrated the energy and began to manipulate it, but she gasped when the pull of energy shifted from Shadow to Estelle.

"She's doing it on her own?" murmured the mage. "She's gotten pretty good at this."

Shadow had just about slammed a hand down upon the princess when Rolan closed the small gap between himself and Estelle. Thrusting out the blade of his sword, he called on a ray of light to rise up and strike the encroaching darkness, momentarily blasting it away. It was enough, for only a moment after, Luna and Aska joined him in defending her, weak but determined. Efreet, Undine, Gnome, and even Sylph circled the young woman in an effort to help her control the flow of energy.

The spirit of darkness fell back slightly and growled as the very energy he had drawn to himself began to flow away and toward the Child of the Full Moon. In great bitterness, he yelled at her.

"Again!" he wailed. "Again an accursed Child of the Full Moon determines to strip me of my power!"

An eruption of black energy all around him followed. Like a serpent and like a shadow, he slithered across the ground in an effort to reach her and drown in his darkness those who protected her. His hands smashed on the ground as he went, effectively causing those nearby to have to evade.

"I will tear you to pieces!" he snarled at her.

"Look!" Judith called out from one side of the platform.

Her gaze was upon the sky. Black clouds began to leak black energy down upon the earth like mud. It fell upon the mountains below them and filled the valleys with darkness before splashing up and over, spreading out across the land.

"What is that!?" Flynn puffed, dragging himself to his feet. Shaking his head, he at once turned and staggered toward the princess. "Lady Estellise!"

"If only you could live at peace with everyone," Estelle murmured, meeting eyes with Shadow only temporarily. The world was spinning all around her. It was so much like those nightmares then that it hurt to keep her eyes open. Unable to breath, she pressed both hands upon the ground to balance herself. "The choice you made is wrong, and we have to stop you."

Shadow lunged for the princess when he was within range, his body wavering slightly as lights built up around her in increasing number. Rolan and the spirits joined forces and sent several spiraling waves of elemental energy upon the dark spirit; they ripped a part of him to pieces.

"It's working!" Rita exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "We should be able to damage him now!"

"I can move again," Karol breathed, getting upright.

"Hang in there, Estelle," Yuri called out, braced to attack. "Let's end this!"

"You're so dead!" Rita snarled. Lights erupted all around the young mage, and she twirled her scarf around her. "I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens. Come forth, divine lightning! This is the end! Indignation!"

At her command, bolts of lightning rained down upon the spirit of darkness. Judith dove in and began slamming her spear down upon the twisted creature in a flurry of lights.

"Here I go! I'll send my foe to hell in a coffin of the hazy moon!" she called out. A brilliant orb of light surrounded her foe before she hurled her glowing spear within it, creating a massive explosion around him. "Supreme Ruler! Cage Moon Spear!"

"The old man is headin' out! Magnificently!" Raven announced, blasting Shadow with a brilliant arrow before flipping high overhead of him, rings of light circling around them and falling down about the evil being. "Target on! Crisis... Rain!"

Glowing arrows fell down upon the spirit of darkness. The barrage of attacks left the creature wavering, parts of his body breaking away with every hit. Meanwhile, Estelle continued to glow, drawing the excess energy to herself. Karol, stable on his feet at last, raced forward.

"Come on! Karolow X! Fighting spirit, activate!" shouted out the boy, pulling from his vest his small mechanical double before tossing it forward, the small device becoming massive in size. Karol dumped his energy into the device before it launched a massive beam of light upon the evil spirit. "I'll kill you! Goooo!"

Repede growled and then dashed forward, slashing through the shadow several times before crashing through him in one last explosive attack. Howling, the canine created a web of lights around Shadow that tore into his form and severed limbs and wings. Dein Nomos fell to the ground.

"Let's go, Flynn!" Yuri called out, rushing ahead.

"Let's go! Yuri!" Flynn agreed, stepping forward alongside him.

The pair dove to opposite sides of Shadow, stabbing swords glowing with light into the platform. A ring of light spread out from under their feet until they created a massive circle that radiated rays of light that tore the dark spirit apart. Then at once, the pair of swordsmen spun and slashed inward, passing each other as they slashed their swords through their foe.

"This is it!" they shouted in unison.

And then the two jumped over their foe, meeting in the air.

"We'll show you!" said both young men, their swords glowing bright in a unique combination of violent and gold. Together, they called out, "Pierce! Martial Divine Twin Heavenly Wave!"

Slashing their swords downward, at their command, two separate lights spiraled together and become one powerful beam. It struck Shadow and blew him to pieces.


	41. Endgame (Part 2)

Thanks for reading, all~~

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Chapter 40 – Endgame (Part 2)**

As the duo landed on the ground and the spirit of darkness crumbled, Estelle released a weary cry. Brilliant light had nearly swallowed her completely. The spirits continued to circle around her desperately; Luna and Aska had joined the others.

"What's happening?" Flynn asked in desperation, rushing toward the princess but stopping a short distance away.

"I don't know," Rita answered, hastily inspecting their ally. Her eyes widened at once. "Estelle, you absorbed all of the energy into your body!"

"What!?" Judith gasped, looking on in horror. "But that will—"

"She won't die—she's transforming herself into a spirit!" came Rita's hasty reply.

"W-what!?" Yuri's head snapped toward the mage, disbelief written across his face.

"Estelle!" Karol shouted.

"I can't…" Estelle muttered from within the lights all around her. "…allow this into the world… Not after everything the Entelexeia sacrificed for mana to exist…"

"But you'll—" Rita cried out.

Shadow roared and then began to regenerate himself, climbing up from the pile he had crumbled into.

"The spirits are barely holding Estelle together!" said the mage in desperation. "We have to do something!"

Without a second thought, Yuri ran toward the princess, determined to do whatever it took to free her of the energy overwhelming her. He had hardly reached her side before Duke stepped forward; he was now clasping the sword that had long since been blasted from Shadow's hands. Wielding Dein Nomos, the white-haired man called forth the blade's powers and drew the excess energy into it, gradually lighting the blade in a radiant golden glow. When Estelle began to collapse—the energy stabilizing within her—and Yuri caught her, Duke turned sideways slightly and reeled back the sword. In one single swing of the glowing blade, he launched every bit of energy back upon Shadow.

It tore through him and devoured his body until it was no larger than a man. The wave of energy went beyond him and smashed into the darkness pouring down from the skies. Waves of golden energy then dispersed throughout the black energy until it had devoured every last bit of it, clearing the skies of any trace of Shadow's hold. Flecks of golden light lingered briefly and then faded away.

Yuri crouched beside Estelle, who struggled to catch her breath. He looked up at Duke in surprise before his expression became very serious.

"Thanks," he said to the white-haired man.

Duke did not respond with even a look.

Slowly, Shadow rose again, his body reshaping itself but remaining small. At first, he sounded as though he were choking, and then the sounds he made became very noticeable cackling. When everyone's eyes had fallen upon him again, he burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rita growled at him, holding out her hand and bracing for her next attack. "You're dead!"

"That's all you can do," he informed them, his voice filled with glee.

"What?" Yuri asked, his eyes narrow. He rose to his feet and stepped ahead of Estelle, and the princess stood behind him.

"You can break the outside, but you can never reach my core," Shadow gloated, laughing at them. "I will simply find another means to suck the life out of the weak! Then another! And another!"

"What are you talking about?" questioned Flynn, darkly.

"I am eternal, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" bellowed Shadow, dark energy rising from his upturned hands. "Even if you succeed in interfering for the remainder of your lives, I will exist forever to destroy this wretched world!"

"We'll see about that!" Yuri countered, holding out his sword.

Closing the gap between him and the spirit, Yuri prepared yet another powerful attack. Shadow did not laugh, nor did he attempt to evade.

"Yuri, no!" Rolan yelled at him, racing to intervene.

Too late, for a moment later, the swordsman had fallen upon his foe. Yuri's silver blade pierced through Shadow's form and began to slice it apart. Immediately after being cut, the darkness mended together and became whole again. The spirit of darkness used the close proximity and Yuri's momentary confusion to his advantage and slammed a powerful fist into the young man's abdomen, hurling him back in an orb of explosive black energy. Rolan rushed aside and caught Yuri before he crashed into the ground, deflecting much of the dark energy around him with a ray of light from Claiomh Solais. The mercenary thrust Yuri behind him and toward Estelle, who immediately healed him of his newly acquired injuries.

"What the hell was that?" Yuri growled, flinching as pain shot through every limb from the dark energy that had temporarily engulfed him.

"It didn't touch him?" Karol wondered, panicked.

"Shadow is right," explained Rita, shaking her head. "I should have realized this is why…"

"What are you babbling about?" Raven asked, aiming another arrow at Shadow, who continued laughing as they realized the truth.

"Entelexeia are born of aer and are a part of this world just as the Adephagos was," Judith finally confirmed, her heart racing at the realization. "Spirits are made entirely of mana and are, in essence, a very part of the life energy of our planet."

"That's why they manifest in the form of an element," Rita said. Her wicked glare turned on Shadow. "They are entwined with every aspect of that element all over the planet. They basically became a little bit of every part of that mana."

"Are you telling me," Yuri started with a glare at Rita. "That he's everywhere, so we can't technically kill him?"

Shadow laughed harder at this. Rita huffed and then flinched her eyes shut.

"That's precisely it. Just as how you spoke with water and reached Undine… any trace of darkness has now become a part of him!"

"Rita, don't tell me there's nothing we can do!" Yuri argued, his voice rising sharply.

"Just give me a minute!" retorted the mage, shaking her head.

Overjoyed by their distress, Shadow lifted a hand and caused all of his guests' shadows to rise up underneath them in the form of one of his arms. At once, they engaged the stealthy attack, falling back until they were all standing near to one another, defending each other from their own shadows. Yuri set hostile eyes upon the spirit of darkness.

"The spirits can't beat him, our weapons can't touch him," began the swordsman, his tone dark. "What else do we have at our disposal?"

"Gameliel," began Rolan, stepping ahead of the group and approaching the spirit of darkness. He stood at a slight distance. His eyes were fierce as he looked upon Shadow. "For the past 30 years, I've been looking for a way to kill you."

"A wasted life," mocked the creature. "At the cost of everything you loved, you hunted me to no avail."

"I was always close," assured the mercenary. "You had no idea how close I was."

Turning, Rolan set eyes upon Estelle, holding up Claiomh Solais and presenting it to her.

"Princess Estellise, please use your powers to create a barrier using this sword's last remaining part of the crystal," he requested. "And seal Shadow within it."

"What are you doing?" Rita asked, harshly. "Didn't we just get done saying that he's a part of this world?! You can't seal him up anymore!"

"Please," Rolan said, never looking away from the princess. "Estelle."

Estelle looked into his eyes, noting confidence and compassion there. Slowly, she nodded and then folded her hands together in front of her, bowing her head and closing her eyes. She began to sing and fill the world with lights.

Shadow laughed and then raced forward, aiming for Rolan and the sword he wielded against him. The mercenary turned and held the blade out in front of him in the space between him and the spirit. Lights flickered out of it just as Shadow was about to strike. And as Estelle sang the very last words, Rolan spun the sword around behind him and tossed it to the ground in front of Yuri, allowing the barrier to swallow him up as well. A sphere of light sealed Rolan and Shadow together.

Several shocked cries arose from the group, including from Estelle, who opened her eyes to see what she had done. Shadow himself slid back in surprise as the human joined him. Yuri raced forward, furious.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Are you nuts?!" Rita shouted.

"There was always one other way," Rolan turned and smiled at them.

White lights began to flicker up around him before two spirits appeared at his side, Luna and Aska. A voice echoed in Rolan's mind.

 _"There is one other way to defeat Gameliel," Luna explained as she spoke with Rolan on the roof of Zaphias castle. "Though I fear the cost is too great…"_

 _"What is it?" questioned the mercenary, unwavering._

 _"In these new forms, Aska and I may be able to counter Shadow's very existence. He is stronger than us, but under the right circumstances, we may be able to bind any trace of him into one place as light binds darkness," continued the former Child of the Full Moon. Her expression grew solemn. "For the sake of everyone, it would be best for him to be bound to the life of a mortal. If bound in that moment, Shadow's life force would perish."_

 _"In the moment the mortal dies, you mean?" Rolan's brow furrowed, his eyes darkening._

 _"Yes, it is so," breathed the beautiful spirit. "His mana must be bound to another's mana, and both must be extinguished."_

 _"I see," replied the mercenary, grim._

 _A sound arose from behind, alarming the spirits and causing them to disappear into the darkness. Yuri approached from behind. Rolan breathed and spoke quietly to himself._

 _"Should we reach that point," he said in a hushed voice. "Let me be the one."_

Rolan closed his eyes briefly as Luna and Aska began to circle the mercenary and Shadow within the sphere around them, filling the orb with light. Shadow growled and shrank into the ground but had no method of escape, and then his form began to tremble and diminish.

"I'm going to take his spirit into my body," Rolan informed them, specifically setting eyes on Yuri. "Luna and Aska can temporarily sever his ties with the rest of the world and merge his mana with mine. They'll use up the last of their strength, though, and it won't last very long."

"Is that even possible?" Judith wondered, startled.

"Light can bind darkness," Estelle breathed. "But even in the brightest light, the shadows are that much stronger…"

"All you have to do," said Rolan, unconcerned. "Is make sure I'm dead."

"This was your other option?" Yuri questioned. His eyes were dark and his tone low. By then, his hands were clenched tightly and trembling. Then, he yelled bitterly at the man, "You couldn't figure out a way where someone didn't have to die!? After all this time, this was the best you could come up with!?"

By then, the light in the orb was brilliant. Shadow howled and began to be drawn toward the mercenary with him in the sphere, his body flickering and waving about, wrapped in a subtle halo of white. Rolan was not alarmed as the dark creature began to fall to pieces all around him, lights joining them together in a flurry of energy.

"You idiot!" continued Yuri, angrily. "Do you think we're just going to go through with this!? Don't be stupid!"

"You have one chance!" Rolan yelled back, flinching and leaning forward as darkness enveloped him. "Don't throw away this world's future!"

"Rolan!" Estelle rushed forward, shaking her head at him, adamant. "Please! Don't do this!"

"Yuri, do whatever it takes," said the mercenary, firm but surprisingly calm. Never once did his eyes leave the young man. And then the barrier and the lights and the darkness all imploded around him in a flash of energy. Before it devoured him, he added, "Because it was for you…"

Every trace of light and darkness that had lingered there in that space faded away and left only a man. Rolan stood still and steady with his eyes closed. Slowly, he lifted his head. Eyelids opened and revealed perfectly black eyes tinged with pulsing red veins. The man lifted a hand and created a flash of black energy from his fingertips before he turned his head and sneered at Yuri.

"I see," came Rolan's voice with a familiar hiss. "I feel much stronger now."

Yuri clenched his teeth. If possible, his eyes narrowed further than before, casting a poisonous glare upon the spirit now infesting the mercenary's body. The young swordsman found himself trembling in anger.

"Are you going to kill me, Yuri Lowell?" questioned Shadow from out of the mouth of Rolan. He smirked at him wickedly. "Or would it bother you having to kill Daddy?"

Taking a step forward, Yuri wanted nothing more than to kill the shadow then and there. However, the body that would have to die with it stopped him. No one behind him dared move, and the swordsman was certain many eyes were set upon him awaiting his decision.

"Let me make this easy for you," Shadow laughed.

Extending an arm, the spirit of darkness created a massive shadow sword larger than his own body. He snatched hold of it and twirled it around with ease, and then he lunged forward at them, dropping the weapon down upon them in an explosion of dark energy. Yuri snatched up Claiomh Solais and lunged aside, and the group scattered after the attack. Shadow at once turned and pursued the dark-haired swordsman, wailing on the young man with raw power and explosive energy. All the while, the spirit laughed.

"Surely every ounce of my strength is here now," claimed Shadow, overjoyed. "Feel the weight of my darkness!"

Slamming his sword against the ground, the spirit tore apart a chunk of the platform and sent a blast of dark energy radiating outward towards Yuri. The swordsman hastily tossed his silver sword aside and swung Claiomh Solais down upon the black energy, piercing it with a wave of light from the sword. The two conflicting energies shattered a deep portion of the platform to pieces. Shadow and Yuri engaged in battle; the others remained hesitant to move.

"We can't kill him," Karol said, his voice wavering. "That's Yuri's dad!"

Rita closed her eyes and continued to think of other ideas, shaking her head as nothing came to mind. She growled and brought both hands to her head in frustration.

"There just isn't anything else! Not against a spirit!"

"Rolan knew that, too," Judith reminded them. "He must have been communicating with Luna and Aska all this time."

"Regardless, we cannot allow this to happen!" Estelle insisted, firm. She stepped ahead of the others, watching the battle being waged in front of them. "Efreet! Undine! Sylph! Gnome!"

At her call, the spirits appeared once again. The princess looked at them in desperation.

"You were able to save me when Gameliel was controlling me," she reminded them. "Please! You have to separate Shadow from Rolan so we can save him, too!"

"Estelle!" Rita gasped, startled. "But that means—"

"He wouldn't die," Raven reminded her. "Just like before."

"I want to protect him," Estelle told the others, having made up her mind. "This is just one more problem that needs solving. We can find another way!"

"You're starting to sound too much like Yuri," said Judith, though she smiled. "I don't feel right about killing him, either."

"Can we gamble the world on it, though?" Rita grumbled.

"Humans built Tarqaron in order to decimate the Entelexeia," said Duke after some consideration. "Furthermore, humans sacrificed blastia in order to destroy the Adephagos. If nothing else, humanity is resilient and will find a way to survive."

"Please," begged the princess, looking to the spirits for help. "Please save him!"

"It is possible we may be able to seal Shadow within Rolan while also separating their bodies," Undine informed them.

"It helps that Luna and Aska have already severed his ties to the world," Sylph explained. "In the previous situation, Gameliel remained bound to other lives."

"Dangerous, but possible," Efreet added.

Gnome let out a cry in agreement with his comrades.

"Let us go," Undine said.

In four streams of lights, the spirits flew across the platform and surrounded Shadow, knocking him off balance. He and Yuri had nearly blown a small portion of the platform to pieces, sinking into a small crater created by their conflicting powers. When the cardinal spirits set upon him, the dark spirit sealed within the mercenary's body began to glow of radiant colors. He staggered and looked upon his hands in confusion.

"There is not much time before all of our powers are expelled from his presence," Undine informed them, her voice arising from nowhere. "Hurry!"

"Yuri!" Estelle raced forward with sword in hand, and all of the others followed. "The spirits will protect Rolan! We can reach Shadow now!"

Yuri met eyes with the princess briefly before giving her a slight nod. It was time to get serious. While Shadow reeled from the spirits then contaminating his new host, the dark-haired swordsman raced out of the small crater he was in and slashed a blast of light energy down upon him. Shadow staggered back and Yuri immediately clashed blades with him.

"There's nothing you can do," Shadow hissed at him, smirking. "That hopelessness… That's what your father felt when your mother died."

"Shut up!" Yuri snapped at him, slashing him aside.

Flynn met the possessed mercenary then, clashing blades with him. Shadow wielded his sword in one hand and used the other to launch orbs of darkness at his foe, knocking the commandant back. All of the others attempted to engage him, and the spirit of darkness rained down upon them black energy that left the platform in a mess of black smoke. Estelle alone escaped and hurried to Yuri's side, healing his injuries before standing alongside him, sword extended. Firmly, she gave him a look.

"I want to save him, too," she said.

"Thanks," was all Yuri managed to say.

Shadow stood on the far side of the platform, shaking off all of their efforts as though their attacks had been nothing. The colored lights around him began to flicker, losing strength. At one point, Sylph was ejected and returned to her true shape, gasping and at once reinserting her energy along with the others.

"We're losing control!" she called out to them. "Luna and Aska are running out of time!"

Meanwhile, the others struggled to rise after a barrage of dark, explosive energy fell upon them. Yuri looked first at their allies, then the spirit that controlled Rolan. At last he looked to Estelle.

"I'm counting on you," he told her. She blinked in confusion at first and then understood. Estelle nodded.

"I'm right beside you," she answered.

"Let's finish this," Yuri said.

Twisting his sword in his grasp, Yuri prepared for one last move. Given the circumstances, it was all or nothing. Trusting in the spirits that guarded the life of their ally, the swordsman dashed across the platform with Estelle just behind him. She fell back momentarily as his sword came to life with brilliant white energy. Shadow spun and faced him, prepared to counter.

Narrowly, Yuri slipped in and slammed himself into the dark spirit, knocking him off balance. And then he landed several solid, brilliant white blows of his sword, lunging aside and striking from every angle.

"O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness and crush my enemies to nothing!" said Yuri, resolutely. "Savage Wolf Fury!"

Claiomh Solais flashed, and an explosion of light erupted from Shadow. The spirit snarled and staggered back, dark energy flickering around him as his power wavered from the mighty blow. Yuri jumped aside, and to Shadow's surprise, Estelle was calling forth a powerful magic attack right behind him.

"Holy Lance!" she yelled.

Rays of light fell down upon him in a powerful explosion. Still, the spirit of darkness, though his power wavered significantly, began to rise again. He began to laugh, breathless and weary. He looked to the princess with wicked eyes. Estelle's unyielding expression did not change. And then Shadow felt a wind at his back.

"What's so funny?" arose Yuri's voice from behind him.

Shadow spun in time to see Yuri lift his sword above his head, Claiomh Solais overflowing with radiant white energy. Black eyes widened in horror as the light sword fell down upon him.

The blow created a ferocious explosion of energy. Everyone who had managed to get on their feet was blasted to the ground again. Yuri himself was flung aside and rolled to the edge of the platform. Estelle rolled a ways and then hastily ran back to his side. Swordsman and princess were joined first by Repede and then all of the others.

Together, they stood and watched as a blast of energy erupted on the opposite side of the platform, lost in a mess of craters. At first, white energy shot forth, lingering from Yuri's powerful blow. It was followed closely by black energy; Shadow first screamed as a man before his voice contorted and wailed, hissing in his familiar monstrous sort of way. The black energy contorted back into his spirit form before it wavered and was swept away like a mist, disintegrating into thin air. He screamed an agonized cry until every last inch of him had disappeared.

Shortly after him, the platform crumbled and tore apart, no longer bound together by his evil energy. Yuri and the others let out startled cries as it began to tip, sending all of them to the ground, attempting to stay upright. What remained of Tarqaron shattered; it tore in two, and both halves began to tip.

"Ba'ul!" Judith called out, desperately.

"Look!" Estelle called out, pointing across the platform.

Estelle brought their attention to a badly wounded Rolan. All of the spirits were ejected from him at once and disappeared into the air without a trace. Only the mercenary remained, separated from everyone else by a chasm. Blood covered his body, but he managed to stand partially upright. One of his eyes was shut as blood ran down his face, but he set the other upon the others.

"Rolan!" Estelle called out, managing to climb to her feet. She took several small steps forward, desperate. "Hurry! Ba'ul is coming!"

As she spoke, the platforms shifted again and then began to fall apart, crumbling to the crater far below. The half on which Rolan stood shook violently, and the surface directly beneath his feet began to fall away. He made no effort to move and merely smiled at them.

"He's dead," he told them. "About damn time, too. I'm getting too old for this…"

"Move!" Yuri yelled at him, angrily. No one failed to see the ground collapsing beneath the mercenary's feet. "Stop standing around there like an idiot!"

"Yuri," Rolan said, calmly.

The mercenary's smile did not cease. Despite the world falling apart all around them, the ancient tower collapsing to the earth, to Yuri, he heard nothing else. Only Rolan's words reached his ears.

"I kept fighting him for you," Rolan told him. "I wanted you to live in a world safe from all of this. And yet look what happened…"

Chuckling to himself, the mercenary brought a hand to his head, wearily. He wiped some blood aside and then looked at it on his fingertips. His dark eyes then fell upon the ground collapsing all around him. There was far too large of a gap between them, now. And really, he had no strength left to move. He felt the surface moving beneath his feet; it was inevitable. As sincerely as he could given the circumstances, he met eyes with Yuri. The young man standing across from him was looking on in stunned horror.

"I spent my life chasing this…" Rolan started, a chunk of ground falling out from under him. He staggered back a bit, gripping a wound on his shoulder. "But I met your mother… and I saw the man you became…" Another chunk fell away, and the last bit under his feet began to give way. "I don't regret a thing."

The ground under Rolan began to give, and the man fell downward. With a smile, he spoke with finality to them.

"Here's to the road ahead."

"NO!" Yuri screamed in defiance, racing across their own crumbling platform.

"Yuri!" came several voices after him.

Yuri had only made it so far before Flynn grabbed one of his arms and yanked him backwards, effectively dragging him to the ground. Just in time, for the platform fell apart right in front of them and would have taken the swordsman with it. Estelle raced after and fell to the ground with them, tightly gripping Yuri's other arm. Karol and the others joined them, standing over them, ready to intervene.

Rolan disappeared as the platform he had stood on, battered and beaten, collapsed inward and then sank to the earth in a broken heap.

Yuri stared at the space where Rolan had stood in absolute shock. And then their own platform began to sink from under their feet.

"Ba'ul, hurry!" Judith called out.

Their Entelexeia companion swooped down from out of the sky, ship in mouth. He hastily moved alongside the remnants of the platform and allowed them to board. Flynn dragged his childhood friend along with him as he went until Yuri finally snapped back to reality long enough to join them.

Standing on board the ship, they watched as Tarqaron shattered and fell into a heap within the crater from which it originally rose. No one could take their eyes away even as every last bit had fallen from the sky. No one spoke even as the dust began to settle.

Yuri stood still in breathless shock with Flynn standing on one side of him and Estelle on the other. After a while, all eyes were on him. His expression did not change. The princess at his side had tears running down her face. She had wanted to save Rolan, and they had tried. Even despite destroying Shadow, this felt like a failure; victory should never come at such a cost.

Teary turquoise eyes shifted from the sky to Yuri. Without a word, she stepped ahead of him—he did not take his eyes from the sky—and then she wrapped her arms around him very tightly. For the first time, the swordsman breathed again, a short and ragged breath. And then he slowly came back to his senses.

Yuri's eyes sank a bit, still not seeing anything aside from Rolan collapsing in stone, so close and yet so far. He brought his arms up around Estelle, cautious at first. And then it hurt in a way that it probably should not have but did. His grip on her tightened, and he finally lowered his head, effectively hiding his face from the others against her. If he cried, no one knew it. Only Estelle, and she would never speak of it.

Flynn looked at the two very solemnly. Finally, the blond knight reached out a hand and set it on Yuri's shoulder. He maintained a firm grip there.

No one said a thing.


	42. Epilogue

For anyone interested, the combo that Yuri and Estelle used in the last chapter (Savage Wolf Fury/Holy Lance) is actually their special move in Project X Zone. I thought them having a combo was cute, so I had to include it.

As for this story... we've reached the end. I really had fun writing this, and I really enjoyed interacting with all of you throughout the course of posting here. I'm honestly a little bummed that it's coming to an end. This became such a regular part of my weekly routine!

Oh well! I hope you had some fun here during our brief time together~! Thank you to ALL of you!

 **Tales of Vesperia: Lights and Shadows**

 **Epilogue**

Zaphias Castle shone in brilliant warm sunlight. Within the throne room, Duke raised the red blade of Dein Nomos and extended the hilt of the sword toward its rightful owner. Emperor Ioder stood before him and looked down at the treasure being offered to him, and then he took the sword from his hands. Flynn stood just behind the emperor, serious but smiling nonetheless.

"Thank you," Ioder said, smiling warmly at the man who once again returned the treasured blade to the Imperial Family.

"I did not come seeking gratitude," answered the ruby-eyed man. "I am merely returning what belongs to you."

With that, the hero of the Great War turned and began to walk away.

"Estellise and Flynn told me what you've done," began Ioder, interrupting the man's departure. "You saved Estellise's life and helped to protect this world. _Twice._ "

Duke paused briefly and then continued walking.

"Duke Pantarei," tried the emperor one last time.

This time, Duke turned again and faced him.

"How would you feel about a position that serves the empire," Ioder questioned. "As part of my council?"

"I have no need of such a trivial title," replied the man, again turning to leave.

"Estellise tells me you desire peace between humans and Entelexeia," added the blond emperor, hastily. "I do as well, but unfortunately, my current council does not feel similarly. I was hoping to find someone to lead in that role…"

At this, Duke paused again, carefully contemplating the words. Slowly, the friend of Entelexeia turned and faced the emperor. Eyes met, and Ioder continued to smile.

* * *

"My fault!?"

In Dahngrest, Karol, Judith, Raven, and Repede found themselves having a meeting with the leader of Fortune's Market. Several other guild members had gathered around and were listening in. Harry was also present, though he remained behind Kaufman, allowing her to take the lead.

"Well, we got wrapped up in all of this because of your job," Karol reminded Kaufman, firm. "Don't you think you could at least give us another free upgrade to the Fiertia?"

"Aren't you quite assertive nowadays?" Kaufman laughed, setting her hand on her hip. "I can't help that your guild always finds trouble."

"Karol, don't ya think the Fiertia is fine as it is?" Raven wondered, folding his hands behind his head and tapping his foot on the ground. He looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. "Although a few lovely ladies might be a fair trade for all this work…"

"Quiet, Raven!" Karol snapped under his breath. "I'm haggling!"

"I can hear you," Kaufman muttered, shaking her head.

"We should be fine as is," Judith finally said, entwining her hands behind her back. "I think so, at least."

Repede howled in agreement, then bit the back of Karol's belt and tried dragging the boy backwards.

"H-hey!" cried out the boy, dismayed. "I'm not done!"

"Actually, there is one other thing," Kaufman started, smiling. "But where is Yuri?"

"He…" Karol started, and then he frowned and hesitated.

"He was all tuckered out, so he went back to Zaphias to rest for a while," Raven explained.

"A well-deserved rest," the Krityan confirmed with a nod.

"This is fine, though," Harry finally spoke up, stepping up alongside Kaufman. He met eyes with Karol. "We have a request."

"Another job?" Judith tilted her head to the side, smiling deviously. "Karol, you may get your upgrade after all."

"Not quite," Kaufman chuckled. She also looked directly at Karol. "How would Brave Vesperia feel about joining the Union?"

Karol blinked several times and looked back at his allies. Repede sat down and merely looked at the teenager. Judith put a finger over her lips and was carefully processing the request. Raven looked flat-out stunned.

"This tiny little guild?" he murmured. Judith elbowed him, causing him to sputter. "I mean, what an honor!"

"Perhaps a future as one of the five master guilds is in order," Harry told them, very seriously. "We are short a guild, and Brave Vesperia has quite the reputation."

"O-one of the…" Karol stammered, eyes wide.

"You don't have to decide now," Kaufman told them. "But consider—"

"No," answered Karol firmly, interrupting her.

His answer left all of them in stunned silence. Even Repede stood and stared at the boy with mouth gaping. Kaufman and Harry exchanged looks, and Raven and Judith exchanged looks.

"Are ya sure, boy?" Raven started, stepping alongside Karol.

"This is one of your dreams, isn't it?" Judith reminded him, also stepping up alongside him.

Repede barked and then whined.

"I know that," said Karol with a smile. He looked first at his comrades, and then he looked to Kaufman and Harry. "But I like being able to help everyone just as we are. There's nothing wrong with the Union, but there's nothing wrong with how we are now, either. It's sort of nice doing things our own way."

"You'd gain more members by being in the Union," Harry reminded him. "And if you want more recognition…"

"It's okay if we aren't recognized for what we do," replied the brown-haired boy, setting his hands on his sides and smiling. "All that matters is that things get done."

Raven and Judith exchanged another look before both smiled very warmly.

"You sound an awful lot like a certain _other_ person in our guild," Judith informed him, her ruby eyes sparkling.

"And anyway," Karol said, stepping forward and turning so he could face his three comrades. "It's okay if a lot of people don't want to join our guild. Those that join will have a reason to join, and those are the best. After all, that's how we all came together. Right?"

"Right," Raven agreed, nodding. "I like this guild. I think I can grow old here."

"Older?" Judith corrected him.

"Judith, darlin'," began the elder man, grabbing at his chest. "You hurt my heart right here…"

"Oh, do you have a heart?" wondered the Krityan, looking genuinely surprised.

"Ouch," Raven responded, hanging his head.

Karol smiled at his friends, and then he looked to Kaufman and Harry again. He nodded his head at them.

"Thanks," he told them. "I appreciate it."

"Let us know if you change your mind," said the redheaded leader of Fortune's Market.

Karol nodded, and then he and his guild members turned to leave. Kaufman watched them go, then looked to Harry.

"I expected as much," she said.

"As did I," Harry agreed. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Someday, I think he'll be the leader of his own Union…"

"Better be on your best behavior, then," jested the redhead. "Don't get on his bad side."

"Same to you," Harry scoffed, giving her a look. "You better give him his new boat."

Both shared a laugh as Brave Vesperia walked away.

* * *

On the northeast corner of Ilyccia, teams of researchers and knights worked together to clean debris and work toward rebuilding Aspio at long last. Rita spent a great deal of time scanning the area for any sort of disturbances.

"Finding anything?" asked a boy's voice.

Rita closed down her screen and turned, finding Witcher there. Standing behind him was Sodia, who was leading the clean-up efforts.

"Nothing," confirmed the fiery mage. She closed her eyes. "The spirits told us as much, but now I'm certain. Shadow, Luna, and Aska were completely destroyed."

"That's good news," Sodia answered, looking across the crater that was being cleaned. "We've been looking, but we haven't found any trace of a human's remains in Tarqaron's debris."

"At this point?" Rita wondered, looking out at the clean-up efforts. "I wonder if his energy was too unstable and eventually scattered?"

"Are you sure he died?" Witcher asked, receiving a nasty look from the elder researcher.

"People don't survive that sort of thing!" she snapped, setting her hands on her hips. "Besides, there's no way he'd have survived those kinds of injuries."

"Who was that man, anyway?" questioned Sodia. "He was traveling with Yuri Lowell and Lady Estellise, correct?"

"An important friend," Rita responded, looking out again at the debris. She released a sigh, and then she turned a heated look on Witcher. Her sharp expression stunned him. "Don't think that just because you're short, you're getting out of this hard work!"

"W-what?!" he growled at her, furious. "I've been working hard! You're the one sitting here looking at things!"

"Come help me carry some stuff!" snapped Rita, aiming for nearby debris.

"Don't boss me around!" retorted Witcher, following after her and helping her regardless. "I'll have you know I'm your superior thanks to the Knights!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," answered the fiery mage.

The two bickered as they began hauling things together. Sodia watched them for a while, and then she began helping the others as well.

* * *

Estelle returned to the castle in the late evening after the sun had already set. Dressed in overalls with her hair tied back, covered in grease and sweat, her appearance drew a lot of attention to her on her way home. Even as she entered the castle, the knights tried not to stare in bewilderment, though no one dared say anything, and several members of the Council who caught a glimpse of her gave her a solid look of disapproval. She ignored them and absolutely could not stop smiling.

"Lady Estellise!" Flynn caught her attention in the hall, causing her to stop. He approached, and Ioder followed close behind. "Why are you—"

"I fixed it!" she exclaimed, happy.

"Fixed what?" Ioder questioned with a frown.

"The well in the lower quarter," she explained, and then she gave Flynn an appreciative look. "Thank you for locating that part for me."

"You were able to fix it?" wondered the knight, stunned. "H-how…?"

"Books will teach you incredible things!" answered the bubbly princess, giggling. "Everyone was so happy!"

"Lady Estellise, one of the knights would have done that…" Flynn started, frowning a bit. "You shouldn't have to—"

"It was a wonderful experience!" interrupted the princess, entwining her fingers behind her back. "I'm happy, too!"

Flynn sighed and then rubbed the back of his head. He and Ioder exchanged looks, and then the commandant of the Imperial Knights sheepishly met eyes with the princess again.

"Anyway," he started, hesitantly. "Lady Estellise, about your wedding…"

Estelle blinked several times as her smile diminished. She looked between the two blonds and then began to frown.

"I've arranged for you to meet another suitor tonight in the courtyard," Flynn explained, unable to look in her eyes when all trace of joy was erased from her face. "Please prepare yourself for the meeting…"

"Still?" Estelle began, weary. Sorrow was the look she wore then. "After everything, you…"

Her voice trailed off. Flynn sighed and closed his eyes.

"You made a promise to me," Flynn reminded her. "Please at least meet him. You can make your decision then."

"Ioder," Estelle began, looking for backup.

"I left the matter in Flynn's hands," said the emperor, raising his hands in surrender. "At least follow through with this last promise."

"You have a wedding in two weeks," reminded the Imperial Knight, blue eyes meeting turquoise eyes. Estelle immediately looked away, upset. "This is a priority now."

"I never asked for this," argued the princess, frowning at the ground.

"Please," Flynn tried one last time. "You promised."

Estelle sighed in defeat and then began walking away from them.

"Dress nice!" Ioder encouraged her, causing Estelle to give him a look. Flynn's eyes widened in surprised at the exchange. The emperor was unaffected and nodded his head at her. "At least a simple dress should suffice. And remember to wipe off the grease."

The pink-haired princess sighed again and walked away more quickly. Ioder and Flynn watched her go.

A while passed before they saw her again. Estelle reappeared wearing her usual outdoor wear; a pink, white, and gold top with a puffy skirt, black pants, and tall boots. Her hair was down. Though lovely, she looked quite casual. Flynn blinked in surprise. Ioder frowned at her.

"A dress would be a better choice," suggested the emperor.

"If he cannot accept me in this, then I surely have no desire to spend the rest of my life with him," replied the princess, trying to sound firm but pouting nonetheless.

She continued past them and headed outside. The two blonds she left behind exchanged looks once again, stunned by her boldness. Flynn finally sighed and closed his eyes. Ioder smiled.

* * *

Thousands of stars blinked in the heavens, and Brave Vesperia shone brightly overhead. The courtyard of the castle was illuminated under a dazzling night sky. A path led to a large open area decorated with trees, stone benches, and a lovely fountain. Aside from a gentle breeze, only the sound of splashing water from the fountain could be heard.

Estelle walked out alone, uncertain of what she would find there. She scanned the area and then stopped. Someone was already there sitting in a bench with his back turned to her; he was facing the fountain. Unmistakable raven hair spilled down the backside of the bench. Her heart stopped, and she raised a hand to her mouth as she approached. Breathing was hard.

"Y-Yuri?" she gasped.

"Hey!" Yuri started, not standing up. He glanced at her with a warm smile. "What are you doing out here?"

Initial shock melted away to disappointment. He knew nothing about what was taking place that evening. Her heart sank, and she slowly stepped around to stand just off to the side. Folding her hands over her skirt in front of her, she hung her head and closed her eyes. A little bit, she wanted to cry.

"I am meeting a suitor here tonight," she told him, sadly.

"Are you serious?" Yuri asked, glancing all around as though expecting someone to show up at once.

Finally, he looked back up at her before scooting over. She flopped down on the bench beside him and sighed into her hands before looking back at him.

"Why are you here?" questioned the young woman.

"I came for some advice," Yuri explained, leaning forward and joining his hands together in front of him.

"Oh?" Estelle tipped her head to the side. "Flynn is just inside. I'm sure you can speak with him if you—"

"Actually," Yuri interjected, offering her a smile. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Me?" squeaked the princess, surprised. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded in determination. "I will do the best I can."

"Great," replied the swordsman.

He glanced down at the ground and carefully considered his words before speaking. Finally, he sighed and leaned his head to the side, closing his eyes. An internal battle ensued before he met eyes with her again.

"You see, there's this girl…" he started, smiling very weakly. "I don't really know when or how it happened, but I fell in love with her."

Once again, Estelle's heart stopped, and breathing became impossible. Yuri looked away, frowning.

"It's a bit of a problem, because I'm not totally sure she feels the same way," he continued. "She's a really good friend of mine, and I'd hate to mess up what we already have together."

Estelle spent a long while trying to think of a response. She began to wring the fabric of her skirt together in front of her, nervously. Looking down at her fingers for a moment before looking at him again, she spoke hesitantly in response.

"Well," she began. "If you were to speak with her… what would you say?"

Yuri looked at the fountain briefly before meeting eyes with her again.

"I'd ask her if she remembers that time we kissed in the lake."

And then Estelle wanted to cry. Her voice began to waver.

"And if she does?"

"If she does," Yuri continued, not taking his eyes off her. "I'd have to ask her if she remembers how I said it didn't mean anything."

A brief pause followed.

"And if she remembers?" questioned the princess, her voice betraying her. Turquoise eyes shone with tears.

This time, it was Yuri's turn to hesitate. He took a deep breath and cast dark eyes to the ground, preparing himself for his reply. Finally, he looked at her once more.

"Then I'd have to be honest with her," he answered. "And tell her I was lying."

Estelle released what could only be a laugh and sob at the same time. Immediately, she covered her lips and resisted the urge to cry. The princess dropped her hands into her lap and smiled.

"How convenient," she began, her voice shaking. "I happen to know that… she was lying, too."

Yuri smiled at her very brightly, suddenly much more confident. The young man rose to his feet and faced her, setting a hand on his side.

"What do you think, Princess?" he inquired. "Could you tolerate someone like me? A good-for-nothing from the lower quarter with nothing but a sword to his name?"

"That is not the man I see," Estelle assured him, managing a smile. She wiped away any trace of tears, exhaling deeply before speaking again. The princess glanced around. "Yuri, I'm meeting a suitor here. I promised Flynn…"

"I know," answered her dark-haired partner. Estelle blinked up at him in surprise. Never once did his warm expression waver. "What do you think of him?"

It took a moment for it to register. She stared at him, speechless, and then her heart raced fast. One last look around assured her there was no one else; there was never going to be.

"Y-you?" she spoke, struggling on her words. "It was you all along? Flynn chose you?"

"Sorta," Yuri chuckled. "I chose you first."

Yuri then offered his hand to the princess, his genuine smile filling her with indescribable joy. Without a moment of hesitation, she took his hand.

"I told Flynn and His Highness that if you took my hand, I was going to run away with you," said Yuri.

Dark eyes rose to a balcony of the castle. Estelle followed his gaze and found Flynn and Ioder standing there and watching them. Flynn immediately become flustered, turning away at once. Ioder smiled down at them before stepping out of sight. The princess glanced back at Yuri as he began to pull her to her feet.

"Yuri, I have a wedding in two weeks," Estelle murmured, her heart racing. "Everything is already planned!"

"So?" questioned her partner, tugging her along with him away from the castle.

"The council will be so angry!" she hastily stated, lightheaded. Even as she said it, she realized she did not care. Nevertheless, she spoke again. "I _am_ a princess. I have obligations. And…"

Yuri pulled her along a little faster, his smile widening as he saw her expression shift from hesitation to decision. Even though she argued, she made up her mind.

"Is that what you really want?" he asked her.

Estelle allowed herself to be pulled faster and faster. His smile was infectious; slowly, a smile rose to her lips as well. And finally, there was nothing else that mattered. Flynn gave his blessing, as did Ioder. Yuri was with her, and she was happy. The princess' face brightened, and she began to follow after him.

With Estelle's hand in his, Yuri turned and fled the castle.


End file.
